Harry Potter and the Wait, Scratch That
by jobob
Summary: what if Harry Potter had been born a girl? Would the Dursleys have treated him differently? Would he have the same friends? Would he be in the same house? Now starting 6th year!
1. Chapter 1 Juniper Potter

Harry Potter and The… Wait, Scratch That

Summary: what if Harry Potter had been born a girl? Would the Dursley's have treated him differently? Would he have the same friends? Would he be in the same House?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. None. I'm sure I'm not the first person to come up with it. I know I didn't create the Harry Potter universe, and I hold no claim over it. I am making no money off of this; I doubt I could even if I wanted to.

A/N: This is something I just thought of—it struck me as interesting. If anyone wants to use this idea, let me know, and send me a copy, I'd love to read it. If you know someone who's done this as well, send me the link; I'd love to read it!

Enjoy!

"Hey, I thought you said it would be a boy?" James asked the mediwitch.

"I am sorry," she replied, scratching her head. "It is very rare that the spells are wrong, but it does happen."

"Oh, James," Lily called, "she is beautiful. It's ok, we can change her room to fit a girl, and we can find a new name."

"It took us so long to agree on a name," James said, running his hand through his hair. "We only just decided on Harry last night. Hey, we could call her Harriet!"

"No, James," Lily argued. "In my family, girls are always named after flowers. We'll think of something."

"Well, how about Rose?"

"No, that was my aunt's name. I didn't like her much."

"We could name her Gloria, like a morning glory."

"No; it has to be known as a flower."

"Hmm, what about carnation?"

"That is an awful name."

"Does it have to be a flower?"

"Yes, James. My daughter will have a flower name."

"Well, I can't think of any."

"What about Juniper?" Remus said. He'd been standing in the doorway, listening, waiting to be allowed in to see the first Marauder Jr. "You could call her June for short."

"Juniper," Lily tested.

"That's really pretty, Moony. Where did you come up with that?"

"That was my mum's favorite flower. They always grew outside our house."

"I like it. James, what do you think?"

James walked over to his wife, took his little girl from her and, as she opened her baby blue eyes, he smiled. "Juniper. I like it too. It suits her."

"Juniper Elizabeth Potter," Lily said.

"Why Elizabeth?" James asked

"Well, that's your grandmother's name, right?"

"Yes, but it could be my mother's name, Victoria. Why not that?"

"Juniper Victoria Potter sound ridiculous," Remus and Lily said at the same time.

"Fine…Hey, where are Sirius and Peter?"

"Sirius is down in the cafeteria. Peter had to leave—he said a meeting or something."

"Remus," Lily said, "Would you like to hold her?"

Remus took the baby. She had blue eyes, with an undertone of green—they would look just like her mother's. There was a tuft of black hair on her little head. He tickled her tummy, and she grabbled his finger. He knew right then that this kid was going to grow up so loved and spoiled by them all. He just hoped she wouldn't turn rotten.

A/N Ok, I know I told my readers that I'd post a different story as my next one, which I'm working on, but this popped in my head and it wouldn't let me finish till I wrote it! I swear it was like, pointing a gun at my story saying, "Write this one and I'll let you finish!" I hope you like it; I'll post the next chapter soon.

Feel free to critic my work, flames will be used to warm feet, anything useful is welcome. If you flat out don't like, fine, but you don't have to tell me. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2 Growing Up With The Dursleys

Top of Form

Chapter 2 Life at the Dursley's, Diagon Alley and Draco Malfoy

A/N I forgot to note in the last one, this does not include the prophecy. It may have spoilers from any or all of the books, but I wouldn't know unless you told me, cause I've read them so many times and I've read so much fanfiction that it's difficult for me to remember what Rowling wrote and what other authors wrote. I'm not saying that the stuff that happened because of the prophecy didn't happen, like the Longbottom situation, or stuff like that; Voldemort killed them because he is evil, and June survived because of Lily. That is it, no special reasons. Also, there will be no death of Sirius in my story. None. I refuse to kill off my favorite character. Sirius Black, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin are my favorite characters. You will most likely be able to tell through out the story, and so if they're a little OOC, that's just the way it is. There are characters that I do not like, you will see these as well as the story progresses. Trust me, it will not be hard to tell whom I dislike. This will mostly be a happy froo froo story. As most of my imagination is bunnies and happiness, this will only follow the basic outline of the story.

On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything in here that's even close to what Rowling came up with.

November 1st 1981 (Privet Drive, 11pm)

Albus Dumbledore walked down the recently darkened street, a tabby cat joining him as he passed #2.

"Minerva," he acknowledged the feline, which became a woman who looked to be in her mid fifties.

"Albus, I really don't think leaving her here is such a good idea. They have a son, and he is an atrocious beast of a child. They are the worst sort of muggles."

"They are her only family," Dumbledore reasoned.

"She'll be famous! Her name will be known to every child in the wizarding world!"

"And she will be protected from that here."

"Have you heard what they are calling her?" Minerva McGonagall scowled, as she fought a losing battle. "Electus! (1) This baby has stolen the heart of the wizarding world—_any_ one would take her in and raise her as a proper witch! If she stays here, she will have no knowledge of our world, our customs. She'll come to Hogwarts blind."

"My dear Minerva, I am sure she will be perfectly well cared for with her aunt. I believe living in the muggle world will give her stability, when her fame becomes too much. Now, Hagrid will be here any moment and we will return to the festivities.

In the morning, Petunia found Juniper on her doorstep.

"Your sister, the freak? I don't want that thing in my house!"

"But, Vernon, she's so small. Maybe if we raise her normal, she won't be like my sister, maybe she'll be better then her."

"You did want a little girl, when we had Dudley…I'll think about it. Get her set up with Dud, don't let him hurt her; girls can be delicate."

"Yes, dear. Just wait, I know you'll like having a little girl around."

(About 7 years later)

"Aunt Petunia?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can you please braid my hair? It looks so pretty when you do it."

"Of course. Come sit on my lap."

"MUM!"

"Yes, Dudders?"

"My toy broke; can I get a new one?"

"Yes, of course. We have to go out and get you two some clothes for school anyway."

"Can I get some more skirts, auntie?"

"Of course, you can get some to match a few of mine for when we go grocery shopping."

"Thank you, auntie."

"Mum, do you think June and I could go to Dad's work tomorrow?"

"Would you like that June?"

"Uh-huh. Uncle V's boss always gives us candy."

"Don't eat too much. We don't want you two to get sick, and you have to be very good; we don't want him getting in trouble do we?"

"No, auntie."

"No, mum."

"Why don't you two go out and play? I'll take you to the park when I finish cleaning."

"Ok. Dudley, you wanna race on our bikes?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

Petunia was very proud of her two little ones; her son was healthy and sweet, always very careful with his cousin, because he was taught that girls are delicate. Juniper always had her room clean; she ate her vegetables and did well in school. Dudley made sure no one picked on his delicate cousin, though he did have problems with other children and bullying. Seeing June get praised every time she did something good made Dudley try harder with his parents, even though he still never got punished and was given everything he could want. June, who got her clothes from thrift stores and bargain places, was a good influence on him. They each had their own room though Dudley had much better stuff. June got old or broken toys but Dudley shared his new toys with her, and she got enough to eat. Her son was a little overweight, but not grossly so. She hoped both would turn out well, and, she thought, even if Juniper did become a witch, she would be humble and not as flashy or stuck up as her sister had been.

July 31, June's 11th Birthday

"Happy Birthday, dear. Would you like a special breakfast?"

"No, thanks," Juniper replied, "whatever you're making is great." She smiled sweetly up at her Aunt Petunia through her oval shaped wire glasses—she had been lucky they had found her prescription, or close to it, at the drug store on the corner.

They all sat down to breakfast, like usual, when they heard the mail flap squeak.

"Would you like me to get the mail, Uncle Vernon?" June asked

"Yes, thank you."

She got up and went to the front door; she picked up the mail and ruffled through it. She didn't like her aunt and uncle and she hated the clothes they made her wear, but she learned her place in this house very early. No asking about her parents, no talking about her dreams, nothing imaginative. She just had to be very good, very polite, and do Dudley's work for him, and she was treated like she might one day be one of the family. Oh, well, she'll get out of here one day, and then when they realize their precious little niece was just as rotten as Aunt Marge said her parents were, and just how flat out stupid their son was, they'd feel a little sorry for the girl they left out, the one they never fully welcomed into the family.

She paused her train of thought as she saw a letter with her name on it.

_Juniper Potter  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging, Surrey_

"June! What's wrong, are they stuck? Hurry up, girl!"

She walked back into the kitchen, staring at the letter. She never got letters. Not from anybody. Ever.

She handed the rest to her uncle and sat to stare at her letter some more before she began to open it.

"What's that, June?" Dudley asked

"A letter, addressed to me."

"Oh," Petunia said, "is it from one of your school friends?"

"No, it says at the top, _'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'_. What's that?"

Vernon and Petunia froze.

"It must be a joke," Dudley said, taking the letter. "Wow, this looks real! Hey, wouldn't it be cool if it was?"

"Me, a witch?" Juniper looked at her breakfast. "How do you owl someone? It says to owl them." She focused really hard, before she looked up at her aunt and uncle. "Do you think it's real?" She managed a very pathetic hopeful look.

Petunia seemed to be struggling. Vernon seemed to be turning purple.

Then, something clicked in her brain. "Were my parents wizards?"

Petunia sighed, and looked to her bloated purple husband. "Yes, they were. And they were killed, just like you almost were. You survived, with nothing but that scar on your head."

"The one we cover every morning? I thought I hit my head when I was little."

"We didn't want to tell you. I'm sure someone will come to explain it all to you. Please, June, don't go to that school and draw attention to yourself—that's how your parents were killed. Lay low, hang out with low-key people, be as normal as you can, and they won't target you. Being special in a special school is the worst thing you can do. Now, I'm not sure how this works, but I would assume that if you go open your window, an owl would land on the sill. Take some bacon for it, and water. There's some string in the drawer right there, so you can tie a message to the owl. Tell them you'll need someone to help you get your supplies."

June got up, got the string, and got out of the kitchen, when she heard, "Mum, am I a wizard?"

"No dear. For some reason, you and I weren't chosen to be gifted with this curse."

"Damn straight. No child of mine is going to some wand-waving freak school!"

"Vernon!"

"Dad, June's not a freak. She has a gift. It may be a curse, but she'll make it a gift, I know it." Dudley smiled. "Besides, I wouldn't want to be a wizard. I wanna be like you Dad, and so I've got to go to Smelting's. Then I'll marry someone as pretty as mum, and have a son, who can be just like me. And if June ever needs someone to take in her child, cause her curse got her, then the kid will be welcome. Just like she was, right mum?"

"Yes, that's exactly what you'll do. And your father and I will be so very proud of you. Right, Vernon?"

"Yeah. You take care of yourself, and if she needs it, and you can help, I guess you should." Vernon said gruffly. "I've got work." He kissed his wife, ruffled his son's blonde hair, and went to work.

"Mum. Is it really a curse? Is June in danger at this school?"

"No. It's not a curse, and I'm sure she'll be fine if she keeps her head down."

June, up in her room, had opened a window, and sure enough, in flew a beautiful brown owl. She pulled some note book paper out of a desk and wrote to Professor McGonagall, accepting the position in the school, and requesting a guide to help her get her supplies. She noted that she wanted someone that could protect her, as her Aunt seems to think it will be dangerous.

She tied it to the leg of the owl, which had finished its bacon and water, and watched as it flew off.

There was a knock on her door just as she lost sight of the owl.

"Come in."

"Hey June." Dudley came in. "I'm worried about this."

"I'm not. This feels right." June looked out of the window again.

"You should probably decide what you're gonna take, and what stays here."

"Do you think Auntie will let me bring the make up, for my scar?"

"I think she'll insist. Will you write me?"

"Write? What if the only way I can is if I use an owl?"

"Well, we can just say it's a cool thing we found. And only super special people can use it. You have to be rich and important. It'll be fun. And if any one at this school is bothering you, you let me know and I'll come beat 'em up for ya!"

"Thanks Dud, but I think I'll just use magic on them, if they bug me. Maybe I can learn some before I go, so we can see what its like?"

"Yeah. That would be cool."

That evening

Tap, tap, tap.

June looked up from the book she was reading, _Pride and Prejudice_, at her window. There was an owl, tapping on her window.

She let it in and took the letter off the owl, which flew right back out the window. She opened it and read it through fast, then again slowly.

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We are pleased to admit you into our school. We will send our gamekeeper to fetch you and take you shopping for your supplies. He will arrive tomorrow morning at 9 am._

_We look forward to welcoming you to our school_

_Deputy Headmistress,  
Professor Minerva McGonagall_

"Aunt Petunia!" she yelled as she ran down the stairs, "one of them is coming here tomorrow around 9! What if the neighbors see?"

"Oh, now don't you worry about that," Petunia said. "The neighbors all love you; we'll just tell them that you got accepted into a super exclusive school for gifted children."

"Won't they think less of Dudley if we say that?" June asked. She couldn't imagine her aunt doing that to her son. Especially for her niece.

"No. Because even if he had been accepted to a better school than Smelting's, that's still where he'd be going. They know that. Plus, we'll tell them it's an all girl's school."

Juniper was smart; she knew they didn't like her. Except Dudley, he seemed to genuinely like her, but her aunt seemed determined to forget that she was her mother's daughter, and it seemed she was, if her uncle's reaction was anything to go by. She had gotten him several raises by sucking up to his boss, and she was never credited for it, or thanked. Vernon would only deal with her when it was necessary, which wasn't often. She didn't expect anything from these people, except the basic needs children have to survive. She was by no means abused—she had food and clothes and they never hit her, but they didn't love her. They didn't hug her, comfort her, and help her. No, she wasn't abused, but she was emotionally neglected. She couldn't wait to get to this new school. She wasn't sociable, she didn't want or need friends, but it would be nice to talk to someone who cared for her, besides Dud.

The next morning June made sure she had her make up on over her scar, she dressed nicely in a "new" green and brown plaid skirt, with a beige button up T-shirt, green knee-highs, and brown buckle shoes. She wore a locket around her neck, silver with _JP_ in beautiful script and a small sketch of a flower on the back. This was around her neck when she was left on the doorstep. June had pulled the front of her hair back in a clip that matched her skirt, letting her wavy hair fall down in waves. She had a delicate silver watch on her wrist; her Aunt gave it to her when her uncle gave her a gold one with diamonds embedded in it.

She looked herself over in the mirror; she looked ok, like a geek, but ok. She pulled a green sweater out of her closet just as a booming knock came from downstairs.

She rushed down in time to see her aunt open the door to an astronomical man.

"Juniper?" he boomed.

"Yes, I'm Juniper. Pleased to meet you, please call me June." June came up and shook his hand.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid. call me Hagrid, keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts. You ready to go get yer stuff?"

"Yes. Do you know how much money I'll need? Is this going to be very expensive?" June asked, a little nervous. They'd never given her money and she really didn't want to ask for much.

"Don' worry! We'll take care o' all 'at when we get there! Come on, we got lots ter do an' we gotta catch the train ter London."

"Ok, Hagrid. I'll see you later, Aunt Petunia!"

When they got to the train station, and on the train, they started talking.

"So, ya like livin' with yer aunt an' uncle?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I like it, but it could be much worse. What's Hogwarts like?"

"Well, it's huge, and beau'iful. Full o' magic, you can feel it in the air. Yer parents loved it."

"Did you know my Mum and Dad?"

"Well, o' course! Ev'ryone knew Lily an' James Potter!"

"Yeah, but did you _know_ them? Their favorite colors, their wishes and dreams? Hopes and desires? Do you know what their wishes for me were?"

"Well, I dunno all tha', but I know yer dad was a little upset cause yer a girl, but only cause the mediwitch said you'd be a boy. They spent forever figurin' a name fer ya. You'd'a been Harry if you'd been a boy. A friend of yer parents came up with Juniper; an' yer middle name was yer dad's grandmother's name. Made a huge deal 'bout you bein' a girl an' bein' just like Lily. Yer mum didna think so—she said you'd be like yer dad, a trouble maker."

"Why would she think that?"

"Well, you used ter pull importan' stuff from yer mum's purse; only importan' stuff, and you could tell yer dad's tricks a mile off—said he never once tricked ya."

June smiled. Well, she knew she looked like her dad, cause she saw pictures of her mother—she and Dud had found them one day while exploring the basement—and only one with her father.

A tone sounded and a voice said they had arrived at their destination. They walked down the streets of London, people stopping to stare at her large companion. They reached an insignificant, dumpy little place called The Leaky Cauldron.

They entered, and she stopped and looked around. People were just idly using magic for every little thing. One man was stirring his coffee with it.

"Your usual, Hagrid?" the man behind the counter yelled.

"No thanks, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business. Little Juniper Potter 'ere needs her supplies."

The entire establishment went quiet. June looked down to hide her slight blush.

"Ms. Potter, it is a pleasure to meet you." A small man was shaking her hand when she looked up. And there was a line of people behind him. When the man let go of her hand, before the woman behind him could grab it, she hid behind Hagrid.

"We should be goin'," Hagrid said, seeing her terrified face. "Lots ter buy."

With Hagrid's help, she got out of there with out being touched again. As they were leaving, a woman yelled, "Thank you, Electus!"

When they were in the ally, in front of the brick wall, she started talking. "They all know me. None of them know me, but they all know me! I covered my scar, why did you say my name? I don't want attention; I don't want to be killed like my mum!" June had her hands on her head, covering her eyes.

"Um, sorry. Didn' realize i' was tha' big a deal. I won' say yer name again, alrigh'?"

"Oh, it's ok, Hagrid. It's fine, it was just a little overwhelming, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get ya. Let's get started, shall we?" Hagrid said smiling, trying to get her to smile back.

"Yeah." She smiled really big. "Let's go shopping."

They went to Gringotts'. June and Hagrid both had their heads down while they were in the cart, June's knuckles turning white from clenching her seat.

When they arrived at her vault, she eyed the gold piles before her. While Hagrid stuffed some in a little bag, June put a couple handfuls in her pocket, just in case.

They got some books, June adding a couple to her stack of school books, _Hogwarts: A History_ being one of them. At the apothecary, she put a couple sacks of interesting ingredients into her pewter cauldron, different powders and a couple bags of different eyes.

Hagrid left her alone in the robe shop; he was going to get ice cream. She was brought to a room with a blonde boy in it. They started measuring her. "Hogwarts, dear?" the lady asked

"Yes. And I want some casual robes as well. Two in green, two black, one in a soft pink, and…how about one in light gray."

"You a muggleborn?" the boy asked

"My parents are wizards, but I was raised in a muggle house. I want to fit in, and they look comfortable," June said, glad that Hagrid had explained the "muggle" thing.

"Do you know what House you'll be in?"

"No. I don't know all that much about Hogwarts. What about you?"

"I expect I'll be in Slytherin. All my family is in Slytherin. Do you know Quidditch?"

"I know it's a sport, and I know you need a broom to play it. I also know you can't have a broom till second year."

"Well, it's the best sport ever." The boy looked at her sideways, as the lady measuring him did his legs. "What's your name? You look familiar."

"My name is Juniper. What's yours?"

"Juniper? As in Potter?" When she nodded, he said, "Wow. I'm Draco Malfoy. You should be careful whom you befriend. I can help you, if you'd like?"

She looked at him hard, trying to see his intentions. He smiled sweetly. She sighed. "All right. Where do you want to meet on the train?"

"Well, we could meet before then."

"You're done, dear," the lady said. "We'll owl you your extra robes, your school robes are in the front."

"I can owl you, after I get permission from my father. We'll set something up. It was a pleasure to meet you, Juniper Potter."

"The pleasure was all mine, Draco Malfoy." She tilted her head in his direction. "Will your owl be able to find me?"

"Hmm, if you want to be found, he'll find you."

"Till then."

He just nodded.

Hagrid was waiting outside for her, an ice cream in each hand. She took hers, and they started moving again.

"What else do we need to get, Hagrid?"

"Well, there's yer wand. Then we cou' get you home. It's almost supper time, yer family migh' get worried."

"Yeah, we should get this finished quickly."

"Here's Ollivander's. He sorta creeps me ou'. He's safe, but I'll wait for ya over there."

"All right." She went inside and looked around at all the little boxes lining the walls.

"Mr. Olivander?" June called.

A strange looking man with large spectacles, and even larger pale eyes, came out from the back, and gave her a very strange smile. Hagrid was right; this guy was creepy.

"Juniper Potter. I thought I'd be seeing you soon." He came up to her and started measuring her arm and fingers. He walked back to the wall of boxes, the measuring tape checking her fingernails. He pulled out a box and walked back to her. The measuring tape that had been measuring her ears fell to the floor with a wave of his hand.

"Try this one, rosewood, unicorn hair, 10 inches, just a little wave, dear."

She gave it a little flick and a couple boxes shot off the shelves.

"Hmm, no, no, how about birch, dragon heartstring, 8 inches."

Another flick and there was an explosion in the back. She didn't even get to see what was blown up.

"Definitely not, no more dragons for you. Let's see, cherry wood, phoenix feather 9 inches."

She flicked it, and a stack of papers lit on fire. He put it out with wave of his hand.

"Oh, we're getting close. Let's see, let's see…how about cherry wood, unicorn hair, 5 inches."

She flicked it up at the lights, the candles closest to her cut in half.

"Hmm, no, I don't think that'll do. I wonder…" He glanced at her over his glasses, then walked to the very back and pulled out a little box, pulled out the wand, and carefully handed it to her.

She took the wand, wanting to see what would happen if she flicked it at her shoes, but stopped, when she felt a slight tingling, she waved it in a circle, and out came a stream of green and gold sparks. It was really pretty.

"Wow."

"Curious, very curious."

June wasn't a very curious person, and wasn't going to ask what he meant, except he kept repeating it, and looking at her, like he really wanted to say what was so "curious".

She sighed, and asked, "What's curious?"

He smiled slightly. "It is curious, Ms. Potter, that you should be destined for this wand, as its brother gave you that scar you've covered. I remember every wand I've ever sold, and the phoenix that gave the core to your wand, gave one other feather, which I sold to You-Know-Who many years ago. If I had known what damage it would someday cause. But I think it's safe to say we can expect great things from you, Ms. Potter, because He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible, yes…but great."

"Riiight. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." She put her money on the table, picked up her wand, and stuck it in her pocket. "You never told me what kind of wood this is, Mr. Ollivander."

"It is holly, phoenix feather, 11 and a half inches, Ms. Potter." And he turned and disappeared into the back of the store.

June walked outside muttering to herself, "Wizards sure are weird, that one especially. He was powerful though, I could feel that. I wonder if all powerful wizards are either evil, or insane. That much magic coursing through your system might mess with the electrodes in your brain." She looked up to start looking for Hagrid, and saw him coming out of the pet shop across the street. In the cage he held was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. It was an owl, a snowy owl.

"Oh, Hagrid. She is beautiful. Is she yours?" June ran up and stuck her fingers in the cage to rub its chest feathers; it gave a little chirp of pleasure.

"Nah, she's a birthday presen', fer you June. Do you like her?"

"Oh, I love her! Thank you so much, Hagrid! Does she have a name?"

"Nope, you'll have ter come up with one. Come on, we'd best get you back to yer aunt an' uncle's. It'll be dark soon."

On the train back, June was suddenly full of questions, her hand in the owl's cage stroking the soft breast feathers.

"Are there lots of neat creatures at Hogwarts? Like unicorns, and sphinxes, and centaurs? Are there dragons?"

"Dragons are agains' the rules. And a sphinx would be dangerous, but there are centaurs an' unicorns in the forest on the edge of the property. Lots of other dangerous creatures too."

"Can you tell me about them?"

"You bough' _Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them,_ righ'? Look through tha'."

"Are there other creatures that muggles think are imagination? Like werewolves and vampires?"

"Not in the school forest, not tha' I've seen. I don' know much 'bout what muggles know 'bout."

"Well, what about chimeras, are they real? Or fairies? Or ghosts? Leprechauns? Griffins? Flying horses? Manticores?"

"Muggles know 'bout all those?" Hagrid asked, surprised.

"Well, they think they're all fake. Are they? They're real, right?"

"Yeah. All the ones you listed and a bunch more. Where'd you hear of all those?"

"Greek mythology. I was obsessed with it a couple years ago. I stopped because I thought it wasn't real and that was very depressing." June started kind of hopping in her seat. _Oh, I can't believe I have to wait a whole month._

"Hagrid? Can you tell me about the Houses? A boy in Madame Malkin's was talking about getting in to Slytherin. And he asked me which House I thought I'd get into."

"Oh. Well, Houses are chosen by personality. Slytherins are sly, cunning, an' they are said ter do anything ter get wha' they want. Another House is Gryffindor; they don' get along very well. Gryffindors are known fer their bravery and recklessness. Then there's Ravenclaw, which is for very studious students. Some say they're all really smar', but I think it's just tha' they spend too much time studyin'. The last, but not least, House is Hufflepuff. They're known fer their loyalty an' kindness."

"Hmm, I don't know what House I'd fit best in." She looked up at Hagrid. "What if I don't fit in any of the Houses?"

"Oh, don' worry, you'll get in one. Yer dad was a Gryffindor, yer mum was a Ravenclaw. You migh' end up in one o' those. You-Know-Who was a Slytherin."

"Hagrid, what's You-Know-Who's name?" June asked.

"Oh, um, I don' really like sayin' it, an' people don' like hearin' it."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, if everyone's gonna say You-Know-Who all the time, I think I should at least know who they're talking about."

"Ok, it's… V-vol—"

"Maybe you could write it down?"

"Nah, can' spell it. Ok, it's Voldemort," Hagrid whispered.

"Voldemort," June whispered back. Then she repeated it, much louder. "What a stupid sounding name!" She laughed. "I'm surprised people didn't just laugh in his face when he told them that."

"They may have, if he'd a not killed 'em fer it," Hagrid said, trying to look serious while June tried to come up with a nickname—Voldie was his favorite so far.

"If I ever meet him, I'm gonna call him big, bad Mr. V," June said with a smile.

"June, everyone says you killed 'im. Why would you think he's comin' back?" Hagrid asked; he didn't believe he was dead either, but he wanted to know why she didn't.

"Oh, well, I just figured if everyone's still so afraid of him, he can't be gone, and why would _I_ have the scar if he were gone. No, I don't think he's dead."

"Me either. I think he's just too weak ter come back full force righ' now."

_Ding-dong._ "Surrey, next stop Surrey."

"I'll leave you 'ere. You can get back ok, righ'?" At her nod, he handed her a slip of paper. "This is yer ticket. Go to King's Cross on September First. Just follow yer ticket and you'll be fine. See you soon, June."

"Goodbye, Hagrid and thank you for everything."

"Yer welcome. Go along, before we have ter take a train back here." She gave him a hug and they both disappeared, one walking fast to Privet Drive, the other on his way back to Hogwarts.

TBC

(1) Electus: Latin for Chosen (thank you Roda Riddle for your help!!!)

APpLeBun: Thank you for the review; I hope I don't let you down.

AchillesMonkey: Thank you, I'll do my best, I tend to forget the capitals and some punctuation, and I really hoped the first chapter would show I had no intention of that. You don't think girls and boys think and react different? Or that others react the same if it's a girl, as they would if it's a boy? A boy cries, people say he's being a baby, a girl cries and it's, "Poor little thing, are you hurt? Lost? Would you like a candy?" I thought of it as, with two boys in the house, same age, they would be compared a lot, but people don't really compare boys with girls. They expect there are to be differences. If Dudley beats up Harry, no one really cares. If he beats up a little girl… he's a monster. And it reflects on the parents. And it's not like they could dress a girl in Dudley's old clothes.

simply infatuated: Thanks! I got the name from a movie, Benny and Joon. I hope you enjoy them.

darkwhiterose: Thank you! I hope you continue to.

A/N : I will only continue to reply to reviews of the story if the number stays low, which I hope it doesn't. I hate it when people take three pages just to answer reviews. Little pet peeve of mine. And I apologize in advance if this doesn't get updated for a couple weeks at a time. College and work takes time away from important things, like writing. And reading, so don't think you're alone out there. Try reading chemistry for three weeks straight, with only breaks for math –shudder- After that, all you need is a good Snarry, maybe a Severitus first, to get back your rhythm. I think I'm the only one who says, "Yay, finals!" 'cause they think of their finals. I think of the freedom _after_ the final. Ok, enough rambling, I'll go write some more.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3 Days With The Malfoys

Chapter 3: The Days With The Malfoy's

A/N: ok, the third installment. I am soo sorry its taken me so long, my old Beta abandoned me, but now I have a FABULOUS new beta, Milky Etoile who fixed my horrible grammar and atrocious spelling, as well as a few other errors, I won't bore you with the details.

And I want to thank EVERYONE who offered their services to Beta for me

Now I know I said I was gonna have them in Hogwarts by this one, but I decided to split this chapter in half, I'll have the next chapter up in a few weeks. This one's long, I promise! 23 pages! That's a good number, eh? Now, on with the chapter!!!!

Chapter 3: The Days With The Malfoy's

Juniper spent the evening telling her aunt and cousin what she'd seen, and how strange it all was. She showed Dudley a couple of her books, and they admired her owl. Dudley was reading _Hogwarts: A History_, looking for a name for the owl, while June racked her brain thinking of a good name from one of her reading books. She finally gave up and dug out her favorite Mythology book to look up names. She started naming some, to see if the owl reacted to any.

"Artimus? Pandora? Antigone?" Then she saw a name at the very top of the chart. "What about Gaia? The first queen of the gods? Mother earth?"

The owl cocked her head to the side, thinking, then straightened out and gave a little trill.

"Gaia!" June called, holding her arm out. The owl immediately flew off its perch and landed on her arm. "Aunt Petunia! Dudley! We've picked a name!" she walked into the kitchen where her aunt was cooking and Dudley was showing her something in the history book.

Dudley stopped. "Well, what did you two pick?"

"Gaia," June said proudly, her owl fluffing her feathers up, imitating her owner.

"That's a beautiful name," her aunt said.

"Just like her," Dudley and June said at once. Gaia puffed her feathers a little more. She looked a bit silly at this point.

"Hey," Dudley started, "did you read this? The ceiling at your school looks like the sky outside. It sounds really cool. I bet it looks awesome when it rains."

"Why don't you two go up stairs and play with your new things? Vernon won't be happy if he sees this stuff."

"Oh, um, Aunt Petunia? I met a boy while I was shopping and…do you think I could go play with him, sometime this summer? He said he'd owl me if his dad said it was ok."

"I'll have to meet this boy first. His father too."

"We can't have you going out with the wrong sort of boy, June," Dudley put in.

"We won't be 'going out'. He's just a friend. I'm not interested in him that way. In fact, I'm not interested in _anyone_ that way," June said with a frown.

"All the same. If you get invited, we'll have to meet them before you accept."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." June sighed.

She and Dudley went upstairs to try a few spells, and maybe she'd try to send a letter to Draco.

After dinner she got a letter from Draco. She was glad she hadn't tried to send him one now.

_Juniper Potter, _

_My father has said that you may visit for three days next week. Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. We can pick you up at the train station or your house, if you'll give me the address. Please bring robes to wear. _

_Send your reply with Nemesis, my owl. _

_Sincerely, _

_Draco Malfoy_

June got up from the floor where she was sitting on when the huge black owl flew in her window, and went downstairs. Her aunt was sewing up one of June's shirts they bought the other day—they got it half off because it was ripped. The other two were watching a game show.

"Aunt Petunia." June waited till a commercial to address her aunt, so as not to interrupt her uncle and cousin's show. "I just got the letter, do you want to read it?"

Petunia put down what she was doing and held out her hand for the letter. The boys were watching her closely, Vernon having been filled in earlier.

"Well, he seems like a very nice boy. We will meet him before you go, and you may spend the weekend at his house. Provided we approve." Petunia gave her a strict look. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." June smiled bigger then they'd ever seen. "What time should I tell them to pick me up?"

Vernon grunted as he read the letter his wife passed him. "I'll get home around five that night. Tell them five thirty."

"Thank you, Uncle Vernon! Thank you, Aunt Petunia!" June ran up to her room to write back.

_Dear Draco, _

_My aunt and uncle want to meet you and your father at 5:30pm. They won't let me go if they don't approve. Do you think you could dress like muggles, or make it look like you're dressed like muggles? I really want to go, and I can't wait. I'm just afraid they won't let me. _

_My address is 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Please bring both of your parents, I'd love to meet them, and I want to ask you mother a few things._

_ Love,_

_June _

She sent that off with Draco's owl, Nemesis. She was very happy to be spending the weekend with a wizarding family, people seemed to think they already knew her, and they expect certain things from her. She needed to learn how to act. He said he'd help her and she was going to hold him to that.

The Friday morning the Malfoy's were set to arrive, June and Petunia spent the whole day cleaning every nook and cranny. Dudley was ordered out of the house until 5:00 when he was to return sharply and get ready. June had her bag, just a small one with all the necessities an 11-year-old girl needed for 3 days, basically clothes and toiletries. She was dressed in a light blue skirt that went just above her knees, a collared white shirt, her locket, and shiny black buckle shoes. Her hair was clipped back again, this time with a blue and silver butterfly clip. Checking in the mirror to make sure her scar was covered; she went to answer the door at exactly 5:30.

She opened the door, and there stood three very pale people. They all had white blond hair, pale skin, and pale eyes. They looked like really beautiful ghosts. And they were dressed in stylish muggle outfits! Mr. Malfoy was wearing an all black suit, Mrs. Malfoy was wearing a long dull silver dress, with a lot of jewelry, and Draco was in a muggle boys suit, black and silver, his hair not gelled back like it was in Diagon Alley.

She curtsied gracefully. "Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy, Draco. Welcome. My aunt and uncle are in the next room."

She led them through the house to her family, all dressed in their best: her uncle and cousin in suits, Petunia in her peach cocktail dress. They all stood when she entered

She gestured to each member of her family as she introduced them. "My Aunt Petunia, my Uncle Vernon, and their son, my cousin, Dudley."

Mr. Malfoy stepped forward shook each male's hand then kissing Petunia's lightly. "I am Lucius Malfoy. My wife, Narcissa." The latter shook Petunia's hand, allowed Vernon to kiss her hand, and shook Dudley's hand. "And, my son, Draco." The boy only shook their hands.

"Please sit," Petunia offered. "Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you," Mr. Malfoy answered for them all.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, what do you do for a living?" Vernon asked.

"I work for the Ministry, and I am on the board of governors at Hogwarts."

"I work for Grunnings Drills. Very high up," Vernon said, a little stiffly.

"Do you have any plans for this weekend?" Petunia asked.

"Oh," Mrs. Malfoy's melodious voice seemed to fill the room. "We plan to show Ms. Potter a few Wizarding traditions, and I was hoping she would consent to going to a little dinner we must attend Saturday evening. Draco finds them frightfully boring, but with someone to talk to, I think both would enjoy it immensely."

"If there is nothing else, your niece would probably like to get settled before supper. If you'll excuse us?" Mr. Malfoy asked politely as he stood.

"Yes, of course," Petunia said, "I must start dinner myself. Two hungry men to feed," she said with a little laugh.

"It was a pleasure to meet you," Draco said as they turned to leave.

As they passed through the door, June grabbed her silver robes and slipped them on. When they were outside, the Malfoys' clothes turned into robes. They all climbed into the Malfoy's car. Mr. Malfoy told the driver to go, and they settled down, the girls in one half of the car, going forwards, the boys opposite them, going backwards. Mrs. Malfoy turned to her and gave June a hug.

"I am so happy to meet you Ms Potter. We are very glad you could come with us."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. I really appreciate the invitation and the honor."

"Honor?" Mrs. Malfoy questioned.

"Yes. I was reading a recent history book, so I'd know what was printed about me, and it had a history of the most influential pureblooded families. It spoke of how you were supporters of the Dark Lord, and how you rose up from the gutter your reputation had landed in."

"You don't believe we were supporters of You-Know-Who?" Draco asked, curiously.

"If you were, you can't be now. He's gone right? Besides, all it seemed he wanted to do was keep the muggles out of our world. At least, at first. If he didn't kill people for sport, I would've probably joined him too. If you had ever supported him, you were just following what you believe." She turned to Mr. Malfoy. "You didn't _want_ to hurt any one, right Mr. Malfoy?" She opened her green eyes big and pinched her wrist to get some extra moisture in them.

"No. In the beginning, we didn't want to hurt anyone."

June smiled. "I knew all Slytherins couldn't be evil. I was afraid they were, hearing people talk. I was looking at the characteristics common for each House, and I think I may end up in Slytherin."

"Really?" Draco asked. "Everyone will expect you to be in Gryffindor."

She wrinkled her nose. "Gryffindor's sound a little full of themselves."

"Your father was a Gryffindor," Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Yes." June nodded. "And he was full of himself, I'm sure. Quidditch captain, most popular kid in school, and even had the pretty girlfriend. He probably had the biggest ego ever."

"I think we shall invite your godfather over this weekend, Draco. I think he'll quite enjoy her," Mrs. Malfoy said, watching Juniper with a smile. "Draco's godfather is Professor Severus Snape. He'll be your potions teacher, and Head of House if you are a Slytherin."

"Oh! I'd love to meet him! Do you think he could start explaining potions to me? I tried reading the book, but I just don't understand some things."

"You've started reading your school books?" Mr. Malfoy asked with a smile. "You might end up in Ravenclaw like your mother."

"I thought of that," June said seriously, "but then I thought, what do you get, when you mix the brains of a Ravenclaw, and the pompous mischievousness of a Gryffindor? And I got Slytherin."

"Ha ha," Mrs. Malfoy laughed. "I think you're right. You are very clever. I think you'll do Slytherin proud."

"We'll see just how proud," Draco said. "Your Dad was a very good Quidditch player. I'll let you use my broom."

"Draco, maybe you should take her up the first time, her mother hated brooms," Mrs. Malfoy warned, as the car pulled into a long driveway.

"Yes, mother."

They drove up to the huge mansion; up what appeared to be a white rose lined, black marble drive way. The car dropped them off in front of two double doors, the driver opening the door and giving the women a hand out. June looked at the monstrous dark wooden doors, and back to the enormous black and white marble fountain with what appeared to be two snakes entwined around a giant rose. It was beautiful, in an ostentatious, over the top, expensive kind of way. At least there weren't any naked angel butts.

The manor was dark brick with dark stone trimming. The front garden was full of different flowers and plants. It was very colorful and it made the otherwise austere house look quite welcoming.

They went up to the front door where two large sliver snakes made up the handles, the double doors opening before they even reached them. The Entrance Hall was, again, unbelievably large, but this time, less daunting and dark. The room was well lit by a mammoth chandelier, the floors were white, and looked like it was flecked with opal, but she couldn't tell if it really was. One grand staircase that led off in two directions at the top, was exactly across from the door, and two more sets of double doors were off to the sides, not quite as grand as the first one, but still overly luxurious.

"Would you like a house elf to take you to your room, or would you like Draco to accompany you?" Mr. Malfoy asked, smiling at the look on the girls face, her eyes wide, and mouth just slightly open.

"Er…" June looked away from the sight before her, to turn to its owner. "Whatever is most convenient would be lovely."

"Draco," Mrs. Malfoy said, "Show Juniper to the guest room across the hall from your rooms. The elves have already sent your things up. Dinner will be in a half hour. Don't lose her Draco." She slipped her arm through her husband's and they walked through the left hand doors, into what appeared to be a sitting room.

Draco held out his arm like his father had to his mother, with a slight bow added, as a question.

She looked at him, then smiled and linked her arm through his.

"Tomorrow, I'll show you the horses and we'll go flying. You might like the gardens too."

"That sounds wonderful, Draco."

They went up the stairs and to the left, down a hallway.

"On this floor we have the swimming pool to the left, and a tennis court to the right. My mum plays. The other way has my father's office, my mother's lounge, which is basically her office, and the library. The library has two floors, but you can't get to it from the bottom floor, so you have to go up stairs, then down again to get to the first floor. That wing also has my folks' suite of rooms, and guest rooms."

They went up another flight of stairs, to a long hallway with about twenty doors, very distantly spaced. The third door had a small plaque on it. It was a black plaque with a small silver dragon carved to one side that breathed silver flames and in the center of the flames, in rich green calligraphy, 'Draco' was carved. They walked to the door across the hall and half way between Draco's door and the one further down the hall. Her door had a black plaque, with Juniper carved in silver, surrounded by the same little flowers that decorated her locket, all connected by a thin line of green ivy.

They entered her room and they both looked around.

"The room changes to please the person staying. This is very nice. I've never seen it like this before."

The room was a soft, almost coral, pink and tan. The wood floors were a soft tan. She didn't recognize the wood, but her four-poster bed, dresser, wardrobe, and vanity were made of the same wood. There were rugs on the floor, the soft pink with small white cherry blossoms fluttering around them. The walls were pink with white trimming, and they had many different tapestries hung at intervals around the room, mostly nature and landscapes. The one above her bed was a sunset, the brightest thing in the room. There was a large window with a pink and white window seat, with a view of the front yard. The bed had sheer white hangings, a pink duvet with the same pattern as the rugs, with matching over-pillows, the sheets were white, as were the regular pillows and two of the throw pillows. The one in the middle of the bed was pink with a white J stitched on it.

"Wow, it's gorgeous!" June didn't know what to say.

"Your bathroom is through that door. If you want to check it out," Draco said.

She walked over and looked inside. It was white marble with light green and lavender decorating the room. There was a shower, a tub the size of a Jacuzzi, a sink with a very elaborate mirror and sink. Her stuff was all laid out, very neat. There was even a bouquet of purple roses on the counter. She felt like a princess.

"Juniper? Would you like to see my room, before we head down, or are you hungry?"

June got her head out of the bathroom from heaven, and went over to Draco. "Of course I want to see your rooms. Did you decorate them, or do they decorate themselves? Or did your mother do it?"

"It decorates itself, updating every birthday. Its kind of nice right now."

They walked back to Draco's rooms and went in. It was blue. Everything was blue, except the wood, which was very dark. The light seemed to come from nowhere. There were windows, but it was already dark out and there was no visible lighting system.

The room was set up almost exactly like her room, just different colors. She didn't ask to see the bathroom, as he had not seen hers, she assumed it rude to look into another's bathroom.

At that moment a house elf popped in and announced dinner, then popped out.

"So that's a house elf?"

"Yeah. Well, I guess I better show you down now. Let's go."

They walked quietly down the two flights of stairs and entered the Entrance Hall the exact moment Draco's parents were exiting the sitting room.

"Ah, Juniper, how do you like your rooms?" Mrs. Malfoy smiled.

"Oh, they are absolutely beautiful! No one's ever had anything so wonderful done just for me! Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy!"

"Oh, dear, please call me Cissa, and you may call him Luke. No need for formalities, Juniper."

"Thank you, and I prefer June, Cissa," June said with a bright smile.

"Well, June," Luke said, "I hope your hungry. We are having roast chicken, boiled potatoes, steamed vegetables, and rolls. We also have a fabulous lemon cake for pudding."

"That sounds delicious!" June exclaimed, as they sat down at the grand table through the right hand doors from the entrance hall. During dinner, June used her best manners, with Cissa helping with any little mishaps. She was proud that she was only corrected a few times. The conversation was mostly what to expect, they felt the better prepared she was, the more fun she'd have. June was just glad she wouldn't make a huge fool of herself in front of so many of the wizarding world's top people.

"There will be a lot of people who will be very pleased to meet you," Luke said. "The Minister will be hosting, so all of the really influential pureblood families will be there."

"Oh, yes," Cissa said. "The Longbottom's were friends of your parents, and I believe even the Weasley's have been invited; they were friends of your parents as well."

"The Weasley's declined the invitation. Apparently, they will be in Romania visiting one of their sons," Luke explained.

"Oh, well, I'm sure you're bound to meet them eventually. Who else will be there, dear?"

"Hmm, let's see…there's the Parkinson's, the Chang's, the Wood's, the Lovegood's, and all of the parents whom have children in or near their Hogwarts years. We didn't go last year—there was a conflict in schedules, but we thought we should attend this year, as Draco is entering his first year of Hogwarts. The Hogwarts teachers will be there, of course."

"So, I'll get to meet the Headmaster?" June asked excitedly

"Sorry, no," Cissa replied. "Professor Dumbledore can't be away from Hogwarts at the same time as the Deputy Headmistress, and they feel her presence is more, erm, _professional_, than the Headmaster's."

"He's a bit eccentric," Draco said.

"Dresses like a clown!" Cissa exclaimed, her tone scandalous.

"Powerful wizards are allowed to look foolish," Luke said. "It makes them seem more human to us mere mortals."

"So, I'll get to meet all of my teachers and a lot of my classmates?" June asked excitedly.

"Yes, and you'll get to meet the Minister of Magic, and a lot of other very important people," Cissa said. "The connections you make now could really help you in the future."

Draco rolled his eyes at June, making her giggle.

After dinner they retired to the sitting room. Cissa had a glass of red wine, Luke had scotch, and Draco and June had butterbeer. They talked for a while longer, just menial things, embarrassing stories and pictures of Draco's childhood. After about a half hour of this Draco dragged June away from his mother with a loud goodnight. June barely got a "goodnight" out before she was dragged out of the room. Draco's parents echoed her sentiment with laughter in their voices.

"Aww, Draco, I was having fun!" June said with a pout.

"Yeah, I could tell." Draco sneered "If you want to have fun have fun at someone else's expense, not mine!"

"Oh, come on! It wasn't that bad!" June said, but couldn't keep the smirk off her face.

"Oh no! My mother showing you pictures of when she put me in a dress! Those aren't embarrassing at all!" Draco said sarcastically. She just laughed.

The got to there rooms, and he walked her to her door.

"Well, goodnight," Draco said.

"Goodnight!" She grabbed his hand as he turned away. "Thank you for inviting me here." She gave him a peck on the cheek, let go of his wrist and went into her room before he could do more than blink. He smiled a bit and strutted down the hall to his room, like a peacock with his chest out and feathers up.

The next morning June was woken by a house elf.

"Miss Potter! Miss Potter! Breakfast is being served in twenty minutes, Miss Potter!"

She opened her eyes, and sat up. She looked at the strange creature before her. "What's your name?"

"M-my name is Dobby, Miss Potter, and miss needs to be getting ready for breakfast!" Dobby said, with a bow.

"Ok, ok. I'm up. Do I have to get dressed?" she asked the little creature that kept bowing to her.

"Master Draco is getting showered and dressed, miss!" Dobby bowed low again.

"Ok, ok. Thank you, Dobby. It was a pleasure to meet you." June knelt down by the creature and smiled. "You're a very good, house elf." Dobby blushed. "Ha, and cute too!"

"Dobby thanks you very much, miss! They says Juniper Potter is great, for what Juniper Potter did as a babe, but Miss Potter is really great, miss!" Dobby bowed low, and popped out of the room.

With a large sigh, June got up and proceeded to get showered and dressed, then headed down to breakfast, right on time.

"We leave here at five thirty, so June needs to be in by four. I'm going to help her with her hair and makeup. Draco, you need to be in by four forty-five. Get ready then read a book or something. I don't want to miss our entrance. Luke, dear, can I trust you to be ready on time, or must I give you a schedule as well?"

"I can dress myself, and on time as well, but you might want to have a house elf alert me at four thirty," Lucius said hiding his smile behind a coffee cup as his wife went through her planning mode. It would only get worse as the day went on.

"Mother," Draco interrupted, "June and I are going flying. Could you send Dobby out with a packed lunch at noon?"

"Yes, dear, of course. Now, Lucius, where are those books on hairstyles? I need one that would look good on June…"

Draco grabbed June's hand, and they got out of the house as fast as humanly possible.

Once outside, they went to a shed at the edge of the huge, beautiful backyard.

"I'll get my broom and I can show you around. It's much too huge to walk. There's a lake over that hill over there. And maybe later we can ride the horses. We have Aethonans—they're flying horses native to this area."

He got his broom out of the shed and mounted it, motioning for June to get on behind him. "I'll go slow at first, you tell me if you wanna go faster, ok?"

"Ok." June put her hands on his waist, then he kicked off, and her arms went around his waist, held tightly. When they were above the trees, the broom hovered. "Wow!"

"Fun, yeah? What do you want to see first? The stables? The lake? How about the Quidditch Pitch?"

"Which one is the farthest?"

"Umm, the other side of the lake is the furthest from this point, and we'd have to go over water. That or the Pitch. So?"

"Hmm…" June thought about the pros and cons of going over water on a broom, _I'll just hold on really tight, he won't let me fall, right?_ "You won't let me fall, right?"

"If you stay in that position and let me know if you feel like your slipping or something, you'll be fine. I used to do this with my dad all the time."

"Ok, let's go to the lake, as fast as you can!"

Draco smirked. "You got it!" And off they went.

4:00 pm

Draco and June were sitting on the grass under a large tree next to the lake, talking about nothing.

"My cousin isn't so bad, and my aunt sort of tries to like me, but my uncle couldn't care less about me. All my muggle clothes are skirts, because aunt doesn't like the way modern women wear pants all the time. She's a firm believer that women are here to take care of their husbands and raise the children. I guess skirts are a symbol of this for her."

"That's tough; but you do look good in skirts, so maybe its not all bad." Draco smiled at her as she was watched the clouds float past.

"Sucks in the winter though," June said, her eyes closing. "Does your mum have a job or is she just a socialite?"

"Just a socialite. She's never had to work, having married a Malfoy, and she'd just rather read and have tea anyway."

"What does your dad do?"

"Something in the Ministry. Not sure, really."

"What do _you_ want to do?"

"Well, I've always wanted to be a Quidditch star for awhile, then settle down and pretty much find a desk job or something in the Ministry, raise a family, and all that nonsense." He glanced over at June again—her eyes were still closed. "What about you?"

"I wanna be a teacher."

"A muggle teacher or a wizard teacher?"

"Oh, I dunno. I just want to teach something I love, to kids who will look up to me and all that."

"Do you want the family thing?"

"Yeah, I guess. I haven't really thought about it. If I do have that, it won't be very soon. I have some thing I want to do first. I—"

"JUNIPER ELIZABETH POTTER!!!!" The two 11 year olds shot up from the grass at the sound of Narcissa's angry voice. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN HERE 10 MINUTES AGO!!! MOVE IT, MISSY!!!!"

Draco picked up his broom. "Hop on and hold on tight. She sounds REALLY mad."

They sped back to the house at break neck speed. Narcissa was standing on the back porch, hands akimbo, her foot tapping. Lucius' head was poked out the door, hiding, but wanting to see the action.

"_Where_ have you two been!? June, upstairs, NOW!" June ran past her as fast as she could go in mary janes, straight up to the top of the stairs, unsure of which way to go.

Narcissa gracefully stormed up the stairs after her. "To your room. Wash your hands and face; I'll take care of the rest, and hurry! We've got 15 less minutes than I planed."

June ran to her room and had her face all washed and dried before Cissa caught up with her. They then proceeded to get ready, hair make up and clothes.

Cissa came down first, her two handsome men standing in the entryway, waiting for them. She was wearing ice blue flowing robes with a plunging neckline, with a white gold chain necklace, and glass like slippers on her feet. Her make up was light and made her look very pale. It was tradition, and the Malfoy's were proud of their pale, almost glowing complexions. Cissa's hair was long and flowing around her like a cape.

Then Juniper came down. She was wearing a fitted pale green set of robes. They flared at the sleeves and they had a V-cut neck with her locket in prominent view. Her dress was too long to see her shoes, but you could see flashes of black as she walked down the stairs. Her wild medium length black hair was tamed and curled with a little moose, the front pulled out of her eyes with a crystal green clip. The only make up she had on was a bit of glitter on her eyes and a pale rose-colored lip-gloss.

Luke walked forward and took his wife's hand, gave it a kiss and said, "Cissa, dear, you look beautiful." Then put her arm in his and turned to June. "You look very pretty, June."

Draco walked forward in his black dress robes that matched his fathers, took her hand, gave a little bow and put her arm in his. As he pulled her to his side, he whispered in her ear, "You look stunning." And with that they left the manor, got in a black carriage drawn by silver horses, heading to the party.

"Where did you get your robes?" Draco asked June.

"Your mother made them out of my regular green ones. Do they look ok?"

"They look wonderful!" Luke exclaimed. "You'll be the bell of the ball!"

"Thank you," June said with a blush.

It took about ten minutes for them to get to the party. It was at a Ministry building north of London. The carriage was, of course, magical so it took only a fraction of the time they needed to get there.

They arrived at a large brown stone building, very square and plain, almost ugly.

"So, this is the place?" June asked. She didn't want to be rude but the place was quite ugly after what she'd seen of the wizarding world.

"It's hideous," Draco said with a sneer.

"It is a Ministry-funded party," Cissa said. "If Hogwarts had organized it, it would have been in a much nicer building."

"If Hogwarts had organized it, all the muggle children would have been invited as well, with their… families," Lucius said.

"Some muggles aren't that bad," June started, "but I can se how they'd want to tell people and some would be jealous."

"Do you think your family will tell anyone?" Draco asked.

"No way. Dud's mum told us it would be very dangerous for me to stand out because of what happened to my parents, and my uncle hates magic. He wouldn't tell a soul for fear of his reputation."

They entered the building and were formally announced by a young man in purple velvet robes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, with their son, Draco Malfoy, and, guest, Juniper Potter."

Half the room turned at the first few names but everyone stared when he announced June.

A couple and a young girl started towards them as the rest of the company returned to their conversations. The girl looked about the same age as June. She had dark hair and eyes, a caramel colored skin tone. She closely resembled a pug.

"Ah! Lucius! Narcissa! How pleasant to see you! Fashionably late I see." The man of the group was shaking hands, followed by the woman and the child. "You remember Pansy?"

The man was Mr. Parkinson, the woman his wife. The pug girl, who resembled her father more than her poor mother, who was actually quite pretty, was Pansy. She would be in June's year. Her family was traditionally in Slytherin, and, apparently, the kids would all be fast friends.

They went on, many people kissing June's hand, everyone referring to her as Electus.

The Zabini's, a very dark skinned family, were "so pleased to meet you, Electus." The Patil's, with twin girls, of Indian decent, had the "pleasure to meet the Electus." And one family, the Moon's, all very yellow: yellow hair, yellow eyes, yellow robes, didn't say a word. They walked up, bowed, and walked away. Luke told June they were the Moon's. He said he couldn't remember their first names. The Lovegood's introduced themselves. They were…interesting. Luna, the little girl, was very excited to meet Electus. She even gave her a set of earrings that looked like radishes. _With the right outfit, these would be really cute._

"Thank you, Luna. I'll be sure to wear them." Smile, curtsy, they're gone.

Draco leaned over and whispered into June's ear, "Are you really going to wear those?"

June smiled at him and put them in her pocket. "You'll just have to see, won't you?"

The next person on their way to shake hands with her was an older woman. She looked very strict. She also had a small, chubby boy behind her.

"Miss Potter," she was the first to call her that since the man introduced her. "I am Augusta Longbottom. This is my grandson, Neville." She shook Junes hand, completely ignoring the Malfoy's. She pushed Neville forward. He kissed her hand. She smiled at him—he was kind of cute.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Mrs. Longbottom. Neville, I hope we can become good friends. As I believe our parents were?"

"Ah, yes," Augusta said. "My son and his wife were very good friends with your parents. Knowing that," she glanced at the Malfoy's, "I wonder at the company you choose to keep."

June smiled. "I met the Malfoy's while shopping in Diagon Alley. They offered to share their home with me for the weekend, to introduce me to the wizarding world, and to escort me to this function so that I may get to know some of the families of children I will be attending school with." _I am getting good at this._

"Ah." She finally turned and smiled at the Malfoy's, then returned her gaze to the charming girl before her. "Maybe you can visit the Longbottom estate sometime. We would be glad to have you. I am sure Neville would like someone his age to talk to." She gave a slight bend to her head, and started walking away. "Send an owl and we'll set it up."

"I will. Thank you very much, I am very pleased to have met you Mrs. Longbottom, Neville." And they were gone.

June turned back to the Malfoy's. "Did you do something to her family?"

"Death Eaters tortured her son and his wife to insanity," Cissa said quietly.

"And they're Gryffindors," Draco said.

"I liked Neville. He seemed sweet," June said, "I think I'll be his friend, no matter which House he is Sorted into."

"The Slytherins may alienate you if you befriend a Gryffindor," Lucius warned.

"Draco won't, right?" June and his parents looked at him.

"Of course not," Draco said, as he puffed his chest out a bit. "What kind of man would I be if I left you to the tender mercies of Gryffindors?"

June giggled. His parents each raised an eyebrow. The thought, _He must really like this girl,_ was rushing through both of their minds.

"What's so funny?" Draco glared at June.

"You're 11 years old and referring to yourself as a man!" June said, still giggling. "In _no_ culture are you a man yet! Your voice hasn't even lowered yet!"

Cissa tuned them out as they started bickering like an old married couple. She would gladly welcome the sweet girl into this family, but she knew her husband would have a lot to say about it. A tall black figure in the distance broke her train of thought.

"Luke! It's Severus!" she said, which silenced their party.

"The potions master?" June asked.

"And Head of Slytherin!" Draco said.

They started the walk over to him. He was standing near the tables. He looked irritated, and he was talking to the Patil's, who seemed to be informing him of all the allergies Padma had to Potions ingredients. He happened to glance to the right a little, and notice them, which he quickly took advantage of and excused himself.

The group met him a little ways away from where he has been.

"Ah, Lucius, impeccable timing as usual. Cissa you look lovely as ever." He kissed her hand. "Draco, have you been reading your books?"

"Yes, Severus," Draco said glumly, then brightened. "This is June Potter."

An instant sneer was in place, level 7. "Potter."

June's smile left her face, but she curtsied. "A pleasure to meet you Professor Snape. I hope to be a productive member of your House."

His eyebrow rose. "My House? I sincerely doubt it. As for productive, have you been reading your books?"

She started smiling again. "I have. I think Potions will be my favorite subject. The book is fascinating, describing where you can find certain plants and how to prepare them. Draco was quizzing me in his garden this morning. We found Gillyweed, but we didn't use it. I didn't think it would be a good idea, since he couldn't tell me if it was fully matured, and I had never seen it before so I couldn't tell if it was the right shade of green."

Throughout this little speech, Snape's eyes grew with surprise, then narrowed quickly at the end. He rounded on Draco, who had cringed when she mentioned him.

"Draco, I have showed you several times what color the Gillyweed that grows by your lake should be for use, have I not?"

Draco was looking at his shoes. "Yes, sir."

"Miss Potter, exactly what color was the Gillyweed?"

She frowned. "Have you ever seen Crayola crayons?"

"The sticks of wax that muggle children use to mark paper."

"Yes, well, it looked a little darker than Crayola's sage crayon. Kind of a murky light green."

Snape's eyes narrowed further, as he rounded on Draco.

"Draco, Gillyweed is to be dark sage green, for your lake's variety, as you should well know." Draco just kept his head down. Snape let out a sigh. "Well, June, if you do get into my House, I hope you will keep Draco on his studies."

"I will do my best, sir, but Draco would need some pretty good compensation for studying when he doesn't want to."

"June, you have only known Draco for a couple days, how could you know his study habits?" Cissa asked.

"His room," June simply answered.

The adults just looked at her. Draco was waving his arms around behind their backs in big X motions.

"You have been in Draco's room?" Severus asked.

"Well, yeah, he showed it to me after we saw my room," June said, confused. Draco slapped his forehead in the background.

"Draco," Cissa said, turning, "did you go into her room?"

"Well, you said to show her her room, so I did."

"But you went in?" Lucius asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Is there something wrong?" June asked. "Was he not supposed to?"

"June," Cissa started, "in our society, young men, are not permitted to enter the room of a young woman unless they are betrothed or supervised."

"But we didn't do anything," June said. "We looked at my room and then we looked at his room, then the house elf told us dinner was ready."

Severus turned to Lucius. "There are preventions in the common rooms, and you can spell the doors when you get back to the manor, there is nothing to worry about."

"There are not preventions on the guys dorm!" Cissa said.

"How do you know that?" June asked Cissa.

"Yeah, mum," Draco smirked. "How did you know that girls could get into the guys' rooms?"

Lucius smirked, Cissa blushed, and Severus frowned. "There are spells that let the Heads of House know when any students body temperature goes five degrees over normal. While kissing, the body escalates body temperature. I will be notified before anything untoward happens."

"What makes you think I would want to kiss Draco?" June asked, her hands on her hips.

They all stared at her.

"We thought that was why you were so interested and excited to come stay with us," Cissa said. "You know our reputation, and how we got on with your parents, why else would you be so interested?"

June gawked at them. "I was being nice! I was making friends!" she blushed and tears came to her eyes. "I am sorry if I have never had any friends and therefore do not know the proper etiquette for this type of thing, but I am only eleven years old, and I am not ready for a boyfriend, or anything that entails!" She wiped her hand across her eyes, removing a few of the tears that had fallen. "It was a pleasure to meet you, professor. Excuse me!" And she turned and walked off, out the back door leading to a garden.

"Wow," Lucius said.

"Poor thing," Cissa muttered.

"She's just like Lily," Severus said. "Don't let her hear you call her a 'poor thing'."

"Should I go after her?" Draco asked.

"No," the potions master said. "Let her cool off, she'll be back."

"How could such a sweet girl not have any friends?" Cissa asked no one.

"Probably her family," Draco said. "She said her aunt didn't like her to be noticed."

"She'll make a really good Slytherin," Severus remarked. "Who spotted it?"

"She did," Lucius answered. "She said that with the bravery and foolhardiness of a Gryffindor and the intelligence of a Ravenclaw, you get the cunning of a Slytherin."

"That's an interesting equation," Severus commented.

Outside

June was sitting on a bench near a beautiful rose garden. No one was outside so it was quiet and she wasn't being stared at. She had calmed down and the tears had stopped.

_I'll have to be more careful if I'm going to fit in_. June smiled a little. _To think, they thought that two 11-year-olds had sex in less then five minutes. No wonder Aunt Petunia was so worried. Maybe she actually _does_ like me a little. _June scowled._ Or maybe she doesn't want her precious reputation ruined._

While lost in thought, the door she had just ran through opened to the light push of Neville Longbottom.

"Juniper? Are you ok?" Neville looked nervous, but worried.

June wiped her eyes again and smiled up at him. "I'll be fine. A little of the wizarding culture took me by surprise."

He sat down next to her. "It'll get easier. Plus, not every wizard thinks the way the Malfoy's do. What did they say?"

June looks at him closely. _Should I tell him? Maybe it's not as bad as I think. Maybe Neville will have a different view. Maybe it's just the strictly pureblooded families. Neville's a pureblood, but he seems different._

June nodded a little, making a decision. "My first night at the Malfoy Manor, Draco showed me to my room, he came in with me. Then, when I was done looking at my room, I asked to see his room, he showed me, and then we went down to dinner. Well, his parents just found out, and they started going on about how the rooms at school have preventions against this kind of thing and what they could do to the doors at the manor to keep me and Draco from going into the other's rooms. And when I said that I didn't want to kiss Draco, they all looked at me like I was insane."

"Hmm…well, that rule is usually enforced after 13 at the earliest, but families like mine and the Malfoy's still betroth their children at young ages. Possibly, Draco is betrothed to someone, and they're afraid of breaking the contract." Neville smiled at her. "Don't worry. With the majority of wizards, what you did wasn't a crime. You probably would have made the same mistake if your parents had raised you."

June smiled. "Thank you Neville." June thought for a moment. "You'll probably be a Gryffindor right?"

"I hope so, but my uncle thinks I'll be a Hufflepuff."

"Well, I think I'll be a Slytherin, and I have heard that Slytherins tend to stick together, but would you be my friend? No matter which House we end up in, can we still hang out? Maybe even partner in class?"

Neville smiled. "Of course I'll be your friend. If you become a Slytherin, you'll probably be the nicest one in history." Neville jumped up and ran over to one of the rose bushes, and picked a light purple bud from it. When he returned to her side he handed it out to her. "To seal the deal, in a way."

She took the rose and stood up. "Thank you. I should probably go back inside before they come out here. It was a pleasure to meet you, Neville. I look forward to being your classmate." She leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Just then, the back door swung open, and Draco, his parents, and Snape were standing there, staring at a blushing Neville and a smiling June. She raised the flower to her nose to smell it as she walked past the group in the doorway.

"Yes," Snape said, "Just like her mother."

The next day

June hadn't spoken to any of their party for the rest of the night. She had suddenly transformed into a social butterfly and was talking to anyone she came across. She spent an hour with the Lovegood's.

The carriage ride home had been quiet too. She sat as far away from everyone as she could, staring out the window. As soon as they got to the manor, she went up to her room and a whispered goodnight from the top of the stairs was all they got.

The next morning, she wasn't at breakfast, and the house elf said she wasn't in her room, so Draco and Lucius went out back on brooms to look for her.

"Where did she like the best yesterday?" Lucius asked his son.

"She liked everything! Um, you try the lake, I'll try the Pitch."

"Okay, meet me in the garden if you don't find her. If you do, I'll see you back at the house."

Lucius found her sitting by the lake, under a tree, a brown, winged horse grazing nearby. He landed near where she was reading her Potions text, and walked the rest of the way. As he sat down next to her, her only move was to turn the page.

"You weren't at breakfast."

"No, I was not."

"You weren't hungry?"

"No, I was not."

"You know it's rude to not show up for meals when a guest in someone's home."

"You know it's rude to accuse a guest of committing inappropriate actions with no proof. Especially if said guest is eleven and not used to your customs yet."

"I apologize for reacting in a way I was bred to in the situation."

She finally turns to him. "It's not a matter of breeding. It's a matter of keeping up with the times and using your brain to deduce that I was not raised in a manner befitting the actions I was accused of!" She stood up, again clad in a yellow polo shirt, purple jumper and purple and yellow striped skirt, the purple rose Neville had given her stuck behind her ear in one of her double braids. She stomped over to the horse she had borrowed and hopped on it, turning the reins toward the house. She rode, pulling the reins as Draco had taught her to make it fly.

Draco saw her flying toward the house on his way to the garden and caught up with her.

"JUNE! I'm sorry about my parents! I'm sorry about everything! I told you yesterday that I would stay by you no matter what, right? Let me prove it! Please, can we still be friends? Next time, I'll stay at your house! Please, what can I do?"

June had slowed down after the second. "I'm sorry," and by the end, was on the ground, her horse trotting.

"You don't have to do anything. It's not your fault. I'd like to go home now. I'll see you on the train."

"Ok," Draco said sadly, "I'll get you out of here as soon as possible."

They were at the house now, a house elf having taken the horse back to its stable.

In twenty minutes, there was a car outside, all of her things were packed, and they had all congregated at the door.

"I truly am sorry we offended you so badly," Narcissa said as they walked her to the car. "Are you sure you don't want us to ride with you? It is a terribly long ride."

"I wouldn't mind Draco's company, but I don't like the accusations this may cause," June said with a slight glare.

_She is far more like her mother then her father, _Narcissa thought. "Well, I don't see anything wrong with Draco escorting you home, right, Luke?"

"Yes, it's fine by me." Lucius didn't look too sure, but his wife looked determined.

"Really?" Draco looked skeptical.

"Of course! We can't let this young lady go home all alone after the disservice we paid her." Narcissa smiled. "It's the least we could do."

"Well, thank you," June said. "I am glad to have met you, and most of my time here was very enjoyable. I hope to see you again, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." She gave a little curtsy and got into the car.

Draco just nodded at them as he climbed into the back of the car.

The trip was mostly quiet, the two of them sitting on opposite sides, but about halfway home, June spoke up.

"So, we'll sit in the same compartment on the Express, right?"

"Yeah, you pick one and I'll find you."

"Ok."

They were quiet for some time again.

"You know," Draco said, turning his head to the window, "Snape said that you are a lot like your mother."

"Am I?" June sat up in her seat. "Did he know my mother?"

"They were in the same year." Draco glanced over at her. "I think he may have loved her."

"Loved her?" June asked. "He must have hated my dad very much."

"Yes, for that and other reasons."

"What other reasons?" June asked.

The car door opened. "Your stop, miss," the driver said as he held his hand out for hers.

"I'll see you on the First," Draco said.

"Yeah, see you," June said as she got out of the car. It was going to be a long couple of weeks.

A/N: Ok, before you ask, or get confused, please, the owl's name is pronounced "guy-a". I know some pronounce it "gay-a" but that's not right. It's Greek, not English, people.

And again, the next one will be Hogwarts Express, at the very least.

Oh, and you may notice that her language gets very formal and advanced when she's mad, it's partially because I wrote the end during a break while writing my English paper, and partially because it's a habit of mine. When I get upset, my vocabulary expands exponentially.

PLEASE review, it feeds my ego, and flatters my muse. Oh, and readers who say nice things, please leave contact info, I like to thank everyone personally, when I can. And to the readers who read looking for something to criticize, please note that flames will be used to roast marshmallows.


	4. Chapter 4 The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 4 The Hogwarts Express

A/N: ok, since I made you wait sooo long between chapters last time, and since I finished this one WAY before I thought I would, I'm posting it a week before I wanted to.

Enjoy!

For the next 3 weeks, Dudley asked a million questions about the wizarding world. June kept mostly to her room, reading her new books. This made it easier for him to ask questions, as the whole magic thing was still a touchy subject for his father.

"What did you do? What did you eat? What was the party like? Was everyone doing magic?"

June looked up from her book. "Dudley, I told you days ago, we ate normal rich people food, I flew on a horse and a broom, most people didn't do magic at the party, but there was magic everywhere." She closed her book. "Look, I know it's exciting, but they were very rude to me in the end, and I don't want to talk about them."

"What about that one boy, the one that gave you the flower?"

"Yes, he and his family were very nice, as were all the other families at the party. There were some very interesting people, like the Lovegood's."

"The girl that gave you the funny earrings."

"Yeah, that was Luna."

"And what did you say they all called you?"

"The Electus."

"That's weird. Are you excited to go in a couple days?"

"Yeah, I want to make more friends. The Luna girl won't be there till next year, so I only have two friends at the moment."

"Well, you're famous there, so you should make friends pretty easily."

"I don't want people to be my friend because I'm famous! I want real friends! Like Neville! He was nice to me, and I don't think it was because I was famous." She reached over to her desk and picked up the light purple rose bud she had dried as soon as she got home.

Dudley watched her for a minute, as she twirled the rose gently. "Why don't you practice some magic?"

She looked at him, thought about it, and picked up her wand. "Ok."

"Have you been practicing the Flying Spell?"

"Yeah, I think I almost got it. I think I was pronouncing it wrong at first." She held her wand loosely in her right hand, gave it a gentle swish, and a sharp flick and said "Win_gar_dium Levi_o_sa," and the book she had been reading floated gently into the air. When it was about a foot from the ceiling she changed her grip on her wand and it fell right into her hands.

"That's so cool," Dudley said with big eyes. "Can you do the one I found last week? The one to turn a match into a needle?"

"I haven't been practicing that one, but I found one to change the color of fabrics."

"Just fabrics?" Dudley looked scandalized. "Why would you need a spell for that?"

"I don't think wizards purchase everything, like there are spells in the advanced books for summoning food from nowhere. But watch, I've been practicing on my bed." She waved her wand and said the magic words, and the bed spread changed from a light blue to a light purple, she said it again, the words differing slightly, and the cloth changed bright red, then black, purple, yellow, and finally back to blue. She turned to Dudley, "It's fun. If the color of one of your shirts fades, I can make it brighter. If you get sick of the color of your curtains or something, a simple spell will fix it. I can even change clothes while they're on your body." With a flick of her wand, his previously brown shirt turned bright pink.

"I didn't even feel it," Dudley said as he looked down at the bright pink shirt. "Can you change it back?"

"Sure. Do you want it any different? Brighter? Darker? Red?"

"Can you make the color and trimming red?"

"I can try!" She worked the Latin around what she wanted to do, first changing the whole shirt then concentrating on the edges, using the stitching as borders. It didn't work quite like she wanted it to.

"Hey, this is even better!" Dudley exclaimed, looking at his brown shirt with red thread holding it together. It did look neat but she'd have to work on that.

"Ok, that's enough for now," June said, setting down her wand. "Do you want me to change it back, or do you like it?"

"I like it!" Dudley said, looking at himself in the full-length mirror in her closet.

"Good, 'cause when I do too much, I get tired. And now I can see how long it lasts."

"You mean it might wear off?" Dudley asked as he closed her closet.

"It's not supposed to, but I'm a beginner. Sometimes spells wear off if you don't have enough magical strength." June looked down at her wand. "Let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry."

September 1st 7:00 am

June was in her room. She had been up for the last hour. She was packed, and ready to go.

Her family was asleep. Their alarms wouldn't go off for another 30 minutes, and her train wouldn't leave for another three hours. Of course, that's not what she told her family. They think it leaves at 9:00am. She fully planned to sit on the train, or in the train station, for an hour if she had to. And she had to, because if she didn't, it would drive her crazy.

She walked down the stairs, went to the kitchen to start breakfast. _Maybe if I cook some bacon, they'll wake up earlier._ She pulled the bacon out of the fridge and set it cooking. _The house'll smell like bacon in a minute, that usually gets Dudley up, and Uncle Vernon too._ Aunt Petunia would be different, she wouldn't wake up due to the appetizing smell of cooked bacon, she'd get up to help fry the eggs that would be demanded from her husband and son.

The bacon had just started curling up when two doors opened upstairs. Dudley was the first in the kitchen, his nose held high to take in as much of the smell as he could.

"Good morning!" June said as he entered, his parents right behind him.

"It's a half hour earlier than we were planning on waking up," Aunt Petunia said, taking over with the eggs as June started the toaster.

By 7:45, they were done with breakfast and Dudley had helped her lug her trunk to the boot of the car. Gaia was safely in her cage and June was becoming twitchy.

She was ready. She was dressed in a red and white diamond plaid skirt with a white polo, white knee-high socks and black buckle shoes. She had her hair down in waves with a red headband keeping her hair out of her face. She looked like a Gryffindor. She had perfected the charm to turn parts of her clothes into different colors, so she could have gone full out with red and gold clothes, but she decided that that would look tacky.

It was now 8:20. They were all getting in the car. It would take about a half hour, and they wanted time to find the train. They got to King's Cross at 8:50. They were right on time.

"Platform 9¾?" June looked down at her ticket, then up at the platform signs.

"Maybe it's hidden," Dudley suggested.

"I went with my sister once; she walked through a wall to get to it."

"Ok, let's check the walls between the platforms." June walked up to the closest one, and lightly pressed her hand to the brick. Nope.

The next one had the same results, but the third one, her hand passed right through.

"Well, I don't think we're allowed in there, so we'll say goodbye now," Aunt Petunia said. "Be good, try not to bring any attention to yourself. You'll be staying there for Christmas, so we'll see you in the summer." She gave June a light hug and then stood beside her husband.

"Bye June. Don't forget to send Gaia out to me once in a while. I wanna hear all about your new school." Dudley clapped her on the shoulder and backed up a step so she had room to go through the wall.

"See you in the summer," Uncle Vernon said gruffly.

"Bye! Have fun at school, Dud!" She turned and pushed her trolley through the wall.

Platform 9¾

It was empty. And silent. There was no one here, not even the train. She pushed her trolley over to a bench to park it. She walked around the platform, checking all the nooks and crannies. At exactly 9:00 the train pulled into the station. She spent a good 20 minutes exploring the train and she found a compartment with a good view of the entrance to the platform. At 9:30, people started arriving. Most of them just threw a glance into her compartment and moved on past. She watched families saying goodbye; she saw first years looking nervous and excited, she saw older students telling the little first years horror stories, she saw old friend meeting for the first time in months. She saw a lot of happiness.

Her compartment door opened at about 9:10. A dark-skinned boy came in with a shoebox that seemed to be shaking.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't know you were in here. This is where my friends and I sit every year. Do you mind if I wait for them here? We'll move as soon as they get here."

"I don't mind," June said quietly and continued staring out the window. At about 9:45, a red headed family came bursting through the entrance, two identical boys heading straight for the train. She watched as the youngest boy was fussed over and the oldest going off toward the front of the train. Then the door burst open loudly.

The older boy who was sharing her compartment hadn't said a word, just looking into his box every now and then, soothing whatever was in there with quite murmurs. He looked up and shushed the twin boys who burst into the compartment loudly.

"What's up with you, Lee?" one of the twins inquired.

"This girl got here first, so we'll have to find a new compartment. She seems to be very quiet. She was nice enough to not kick me out," he answered with a smile in her direction.

"That little squirt of a first year kick _you_ out?" one said.

"She couldn't manage to kick out a fellow first year, she's so timid looking," the other added.

"Another Hufflepuff, I think," the first said.

June stood up at that. "I am not timid," she said quietly with strength. "And I will not be a Hufflepuff. No daughter of Lily and James could ever be in Hufflepuff." _Well, that shut 'em up. _June thought as she sat down.

"You're _her_?" they all exclaimed together.

June crossed her arms and legs. "Lee, was it? Are these the friends you were waiting for?"

"Uh, yeah, this is Fred and George Weasley," Lee stammered.

June perked up. "Weasley?"

The twins nodded.

June jumped up out of her seat. "Oh, I am so pleased to meet you! I was told your parents were friends with my parents. My name's Juniper, you may call me June." She shook both their hands at once. "Please have a seat. I didn't mean to be rude. I apologize. I suppose they're your family?" she asked, pointing out at their mother who was still trying to wash up the first year's face.

"Yep, they're ours," one twin said.

"Would you like to meet them?" the other added.

"George, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"What's wrong that idea? I'm sure _Ronniekins_ would love to meet her."

"Oh, please? I would really like to meet your mom," June pleaded.

"Well, when you put it like that," they said together as they stood up. They grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the compartment, down the train to the nearest exit and straight to their mother.

"Fred! George! What are you doing to this poor girl?" the plump red headed woman demanded.

"She wanted to meet you!" the twin she thought was Fred said.

"This is Juniper Potter," George said. "June, this is our mother, Molly Weasley."

June stepped forward and held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Well, aren't you sweet. It's very nice to meet you too, Juniper. This is my youngest son, Ron, and my daughter, Ginny." June smiled at them. "Now, why is it you wanted to meet me?" Molly asked curiously.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy said that you were friends with my parents, and I wanted to introduce myself since you weren't at the party last month."

"Oh, did you go to that party?" Molly asked.

"MALFOY?!" was chorused behind her from her children.

"Um, yes, I did, the Malfoy's let me stay with them for the weekend, and they were kind enough to escort me. I met a lot of the local wizarding families, like the Longbottom's and the Lovegood's."

"They are very nice, aren't they?" Molly smiled. "You lot should get on the train, it'll be leaving any second now. It was very nice to meet you—"

"JUNE!"

The group turned. June saw who shouted immediately. "Draco! Over here!"

He ran up to the group. He put his arm around her shoulder. "June, what are you doing over here? I thought you were going to wait for me in on the train."

"Well, I was, but then I met these two," she pointed to the twins, "they said they were Weasleys, and I just had to meet them."

"Well, are you almost done? The train will be leaving soon, and we have to find a compartment."

"Oh, I have one! Lee is saving it for me. Let's go." June turned to Mrs. Weasley. "It was a pleasure to meet you all, I hope I get to see you again!"

Draco smirked at Ron as they walked back to the train together.

"To think such a sweet girl is with the Malfoy boy," Mrs. Weasley said.

"She won't be for long," Fred said.

"Yeah, she'll be in Gryffindor for sure—he won't like her then," George added.

"And even if he does, we can change her mind," Fred said.

"You leave that girl alone. She can be with whomever she likes," their mother chastised, her hands on her hips.

"Yes, mum."

The three boys walked off to the train, waving to their mother.

"Hey, Ronnie, she's in your year; it may be up to you," Fred said.

"Loathe though we are to put you in charge of something so important," George said.

"It needs to be done," Fred finished.

"I'll try," Ron said, looking determined.

"You're not gonna be friends with them, are you?" Draco asked June once they had the compartment to themselves.

"Of course I am," June said. "If they want to be my friend then they are welcome. They, unlike you, have done nothing to offend me."

"Ok, ok. Just be careful." Draco looked at his watch. "I have to go track down some friends, I'll be right back."

"Ok." June pulled a book out of her trunk as he left.

Tap, tap.

June looked up; there was a bushy haired girl at her door.

"Come in."

The girl came in. "Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one."

June blinked. "Neville has already lost something?"

"Oh, you know him?"

"Yeah, we've met. Do you guys wanna join me? I'm sure someone will find the toad."

"Ok, I'll be right back." She turned to run out the door but paused. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."

"I'm Juniper Potter." June smiled at her gob-smacked look.

"I've read about you! You're the Electus!"

"Yeah, when you get back you can tell me where you've heard about me." June smiled as the girl ran out the door again.

June looked back down at her book.

Tap, tap.

She hadn't read two sentences before someone was tapping on her open door. When she looked up, it was the youngest Weasley boy.

"Ron, right?" June asked.

"Uh, yeah. Can I come in? Everywhere else is full," Ron said, blushing.

"Come on in. A few other people are on their way, but I think there will be enough room," June said, waving toward the 5 empty seats. _It may be a tight squeeze, but it'll be fine._

Ron sat down across from her. "So, are you dating Malfoy?"

June looked at him sharply. "He's my friend. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, of course not," Ron said quickly. "He was just sorta hanging off of you before."

"Well, I'm sure he was just showing off," June said. "Aren't your families rivals?"

"Well, our families have different views about certain things," Ron explained.

At that moment, Hermione and Neville came through the door. Hermione paused. "Who are you?" she said, looking at Ron.

"Ron Weasley," he said.

She sniffed a little. "You have dirt on your nose. Did you know?"

June stood up and pulled Neville in to sit beside her. "Hey, Neville. How was your summer?"

Hermione sat next to Neville, filling that side of the compartment, as he answered.

"Well, Gran was a little worried about me going here. She doesn't seem to have much confidence in how well I'll do," Neville said sadly.

"You'll do fine!" June said. "I'll help you if you like. I mean, for the classes we have together. And for the classes we don't, I can tutor you if you like."

"That'd be great," Neville said.

"What makes you think you'll be in different Houses?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Neville will most likely be in Gryffindor," June started

"Or Hufflepuff," Neville said sadly.

"And I think I'll be in Slytherin," June finished.

"Your dad was a Gryffindor—how could you be a Slytherin?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Easy," June started. "My mother was a Ravenclaw, and the only difference between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor is the logic of a Ravenclaw."

"Which means she'll be with me, Weasley," Draco said from the doorway, two thick boys behind him.

"That's very clever," Hermione commented. "I hope I'm in Gryffindor, but I think I'd like Ravenclaw too."

"Well, as interesting as that is," Draco said, glancing at his nails, "I'm heading to a compartment down the train. A couple of my acquaintances are having intelligent conversation. June, would you care to join me?" Draco held his hand out to her.

June smiled at him. "I'm fine here for now. I'll come find you later, ok? If not, I'll see you before we get Sorted, and after."

Draco pulled his hand back as Ron snickered. "If you insist. I'll see you later. Try not to let these _Gryffindors_ rub off on you." The word 'Gryffindor' sounded more like a profanity than anything.

"Ok, you go have fun," June said, smiling. As soon as he was gone, Hermione started.

"How can you like such a horrible creature?" she screeched.

"Well, he's nice to me, and he's the first friend I've made here. Well, except Hagrid." June smiled at her. "If he turned all his attention to you in a flattering way, you know you'd want to be his friend too."

"Well, maybe," Hermione said, "but I think it's a Slytherin thing."

"Possibly," June asserted. "I do find him quite funny."

"You know, he'll never let you in his family," Ron said.

"What?" June asked, totally confused.

"He'll never _marry_ you. Your mother was a muggleborn; he's a Malfoy. He's a pureblood. He couldn't marry you for fear of tainting his blood."

June and Hermione stood up and stepped very close to where Ron was sitting.

"_What_ exactly is _wrong_ with being a muggleborn?" Hermione asked.

"And what makes you think I would _want_ to _marry_ him?" June added.

"Nothing is wrong with being a muggleborn! But _his_ kind are very prejudiced against your kind."

"My _kind_?" Hermione's voice went up an octave. "So I'm a different _species_ now?"

"Maybe you should find another compartment, _Weasley_," June said with her arms crossed and her foot tapping. "If you're going to insult people, you're not welcome here."

"Fine," Ron said, standing to leave. "But when you find out what a ferret Malfoy is, don't come crying to me." And he was gone.

"You know," Neville started quietly, "he was right. The Malfoy's are known for their prejudices against muggles and muggleborns."

"Even if he does," June said, "he's nice to me, and I never said I wanted to marry him. Hermione doesn't want to be his friend. She can see that he wouldn't be nice to her, whether for her breeding or her House, it doesn't matter, and he shouldn't have said anything."

Neville stood up and stopped right in front of June. "Be careful. I know he's charming and all that, but it doesn't make him trustworthy."

"I know." June smiled. "I am a Slytherin you know. For trustworthy friends I'll go to Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's. If I still have my friends in Gryffindor?" She glanced from Hermione to Neville.

"Well, you have me as a friend as long as we can work it out," Hermione said.

"And you have me forever and for always," Neville said. "As long as you don't marry Malfoy." The three had a good laugh and spent the rest of the trip talking about the different aspects of the school they were about to attend.

6:00pm September 1st

_Ding-dong. We will be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in five minutes. We will be arriving at Hogsmeade Station in five minutes._

"We should change," June stated.

"Yeah," Hermione said.

They slipped their robes over their clothes and June helped Neville tie his grey tie, while Hermione struggled with hers. Almost as soon as they were properly attired, the train came to a steady stop.

They clambered to the exit with the rest of the students. When they reached the platform, a large form shouted, "Firs' years, this way!" and June pulled her new friends to meet Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid!" June yelled up at him.

"All right there, June?"

"Yep! Just made some new friends! This is Neville and Hermione!" June answered, waving at the two staring up at the massive man before them.

Once there was a nice sized group, Hagrid yelled for them to follow him, and showed them down a path to a huge black slate-like lake. A fleet of boats waited for them at the small dock.

"Four to a boat! Any more and ya migh' sink," Hagrid bellowed as he climbed into a boat of his own.

The three of them got into a boat, Draco and his friends, as well as Pansy got into a boat, and Ron was in a boat with a tall blonde boy, a dark boy and a girl with blonde pigtails. Another girl joined them; she seemed to have a permanent scowl on her face. During the ride, they found her name to be Blaise Zabini. (A/N yes I made him a girl too, there just aren't enough female Slytherins, so I made him a her, which I feel Blaise always was anyway.)

They rounded a bend and the castle came to view. It was majestic. It was beautiful. It was magic. You could feel the magic coming from this building. June felt a warm tingling sensation pass over her, like the castle had given her a hug. They floated along, to another dock at the other end of the lake, right under part of the castle. They got out of the boats and Hagrid went around checking them as the students headed up a few flights of stairs to a large waiting chamber. They were up the first flight of stairs when Hagrid's voice called them back.

"Hey! Did any of you lot lose a toad?"

Neville ran back down the stairs, claiming Trevor, then came back up where Hermione and June waited while everyone else went on. The trio made it to the waiting chamber just in time to see a group of ghosts leaving through one of the walls. Just then, a strict looking woman came through one of the double doors.

"I am Professor McGonagall, I am the Head of Gryffindor House, and Deputy Headmistress. In a moment, I will lead you through these doors where you will be Sorted into a House. Your house will be like your family. You will room together, eat together, and attend class together. The four Houses of Hogwarts are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." She paused, looking around at the group before her. "Follow me."

They entered the Great Hall, and she led them between two tables full of faces staring at them. Most didn't notice this as the ceiling and the floating candles fascinated them but June sure did. They were led to the front of the room and told to line up in front of a long table full of people who had to be teachers. She saw Snape, sitting next to a strange looking man in a purple turban. She also saw the man that must be the headmaster. He was old, very, very old. He sat in a huge golden chair, his long white hair and long white beard flowing from his smiling face.

On a stool, in front of them, sat a hat. Amazingly, the hat opened its mouth, and sang. (A/N Sorry, not willing to type in the whole song. Look in book 1 page 117 for the complete song.) Everyone clapped as the hat settled down into an innocent looking hat once again.

"When I call your name, please step forward and place the Sorting Hat on your head. Once you are Sorted, please join the corresponding table. Abbot, Hannah."

The girl with the blonde pigtails stepped forward and placed the Hat on her head.

(A/N For full Sorting, turn to page 119 in book 1.)

Eventually, McGonagall got to Potter. This was, of course, after Hermione and Neville had become Gryffindor's, and Draco had joined the Slytherins. When her name was called, there was a sudden silence.

"Potter, Juniper."

She walked forward as everyone in the room craned his or her neck to get a good look at her. She sat on the stool and placed the Hat on her head. Murmurs started as soon as her eyes were covered.

She heard the voice that had sung the song. "Hmm, difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes–and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting…so where shall I put you?" (A/N Borrowed straight from the book)

_Where ever you think is best. You're the expert._

"Ah, a hint of sarcasm too. I know just the place for you. SLYTHERIN!"

Silence met her as she removed the Hat and set in on the stool. She walked calmly to the Slytherin Table, which was clapping sporadically, and sat between Draco and Pansy. They watched the rest of the Sorting. A few more students joined each table; Ron Weasley joining the Gryffindor's right before the last girl, Blaise Zabini, joined the Slytherin table.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore stood up to welcome them all, his arms wide in a welcoming gesture. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat down to thunderous applause. Juniper was confused, and the students around her had sneered slightly as they clapped.

"Is he mad?" June asked Draco in a whisper, watching the table fill with food.

"Yes," Draco answered, piling boiled potatoes on to his plate. "He is a senile old coot who should have retired many years ago. Father's been trying to get him fired for years—he's on the Board of Governors. That man has been nothing but trouble for this school since he was just a teacher here."

June poked at her chicken. "You seem a little hostile over a person you don't know."

"My father told me," Draco said.

"Draco's father knows everything," Pansy added with a little smirk.

"So," June started, "you two never think for yourselves?"

The table around them all paused in their eating, as did some of the teachers at the Head Table. Snape looked quite concerned, and Dumbledore had put his fork down.

"Draco's father is very widely respected, especially among our families," burley looking, older student said.

"So, he gives you money, and he owns you?" June asked, eating a carrot. "He purchases your thoughts, opinions, feelings?"

"We respect his judgment," an older girl said. "We don't argue with what we are told. Unlike _you_, we are from pureblooded families, and certain things are expected from us, demands that _you'll_ never face. As is your curse for your father's impurities."

June smiled, Draco looked nervous. "My father, a pureblood, heir of a family line much older then most of your lines, older even than the Malfoy or Black line. Older even than the Dumbledore line, which is also older then any of your lines. Potter—a name that has been around for as far back as Merlin himself. The first Potter was a student of his. So, the heir of this line, he decides to marry a muggleborn girl that has captured his heart." June takes another bite, the whole table hanging on her every word. "My father married for love, and loved his wife till the day he died. She loved him as well. Not his money, him. Not his blood line, him. How many of you can say that about your parents?"

June twirled a piece of chicken threw the air, pointing it at Pansy. "You." The other girl's eyes widened. "I met you and your parents at the party."

"So?" Pansy asked haughtily, lifting her chin higher.

"Your mother looked miserable," June remarked and put the chicken in her mouth.

"My mother is _not_ miserable! She loves me and my father dearly!" Pansy's face was starting to squish up, her voice rising, in pitch not volume. "My father saved her from destitution like the rest of her worthless family!"

"So I was right," June said calmly. "Your mother _didn't_ want to marry your father. Your mother would have been much happier if she had married someone she loved. Did she ever read to you? Hug you? Play games?" June looked at everyone who was listening. "Do your parents love you as more than a way to carry on the name and bloodline?"

"If we had families like that," a boy further down the table started, "we'd be sitting with the Gryffindor's."

"By that logic, she wouldn't be sitting here, would you princess?" a tall girl with a prefect badge asked.

"I never said the people I live with love me. I said my parents loved me, and they loved each other. The people I grew up with—well, they have a relationship a lot like your parents. They are proud of their son because he's a son. They don't pay any attention to his achievements; they only use him to show how great a family they are. My aunt doesn't love her husband, they never kiss, and they never talk, or go out, unless it's to promote his business. Everything is about the money in that family."

"Well, if your childhood was crap, why are you bugging us about ours?" Pansy asked.

"I wasn't, originally. I was only saying that you shouldn't try to follow in your parents, or Lucius Malfoy's, footsteps, just because they have money." June looked at all the faces around her. "Most of you are Death Eater children, yes?"

"What makes you think that?" the burley boy asked.

June points her chicken fork at them again. "Parkinson, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, Zabini. Those are all names of people accused of being Death Eaters, and released."

"Maybe you should have been in Ravenclaw, with how much you like to read," Blaise said.

June looked around again. "I do my research. For example, I was looking into bloodlines, curious about mine, and others, I found a curious little book in a second hand shop. It had the bloodlines of the founders. It's self-updating. It has the current heirs to the four founders. Slytherin has Tom Riddle written there." June took a bite of broccoli. "Tom Riddle, was the illegitimate son of a pureblood girl, and a muggle. He went to school here, a long time ago. Prefect, Head Boy, even tried to get a job here a couple years after he graduated. Then he disappeared."

"Your point, Potter?"

"A direct descendent of Slytherin had a child with a muggle, and the child they had was the top of his class. He's probably off now making a huge fortune, even though he started with nothing. The Slytherin fortune had dwindled exponentially. He was put through school at the expense of the school." June smiled. "He didn't let his blood line deter him form his dreams. He didn't let people walk all over him, just because his father was a muggle. I'm sure, that if he were here, he would tell you to think for yourself." June took a bite of the pudding she had just served herself. "You-Know-Who killed anyone he didn't like, anyone of impure blood, even those of pureblood. I heard he even killed his own followers if he got mad." June pointed at the first years around her. "Let's say, you marry you, and you marry you. Then you have kids, you two have a daughter, and you two have a son. They marry. This continues, with each family only having one child, as seems the tradition for pureblood families, and each marrying another pureblood. How long until you are marrying you cousin? Or worse, who will marry the last child? The sole heir of all the pure wizarding families, and there are no others, because Death Eaters killed them all."

There was silence as everyone finished their meal, and through Dumbledore's speech. The Prefect girl led the first years down to the dungeons, giving them the password, Morgana's Fate, and showing them to their rooms.

The girls went up to their room, looking for their trunks. Pansy was to the right of the door, then June, then Blaise, and Millicent was to the left of the door. Outside the door was a bathroom with three toilets, three sinks, and three showers. After changing, and using the bathroom, the four girls settled down to bed. The lights were blown out, and the girls were silent. Mostly.

"Potter," came a voice from Pansy's bed.

"Yes?"

"If I don't do what my family wants me to do, think how my family wants me to think, I'll be disinherited."

"Whom will the money go to if it doesn't go to you?"

"My cousin."

"Would you rather work for a living, or become a drone?" June turned to her side. "It's your choice. I just don't see why you all believe Albus Dumbledore to be an old fool when everyone else seems to think he's the most powerful wizard of our age."

"You-Know-Who was more powerful," Zabini said.

"Even if you don't take into account the fact that he was afraid of Dumbledore, You-Know-Who was defeated by a _baby girl_." June smiled. "Now, I know I'm impressive, but I was only one. I was probably wondering where my mum went. So, not only did this 'powerful' wizard try to kill a baby, he _failed_. Oh, yeah, I'm impressed."

"Hey," Millicent said, from her side of the room. "Aren't you supposed to have a scar on your forehead?"

"Yeah! Hey, I didn't see it, and your forehead wasn't even covered!" Pansy exclaimed.

"I cover it with make up during the day," June said.

Three lights went on.

"Can I see it?"

"Me too."

"Don't forget me!"

A sigh was heard. "Fine." June got up and went to the door. "Follow me. The lighting is better in the bathroom."

They tromped into the bathroom, gaining the attention of all the other girls in the corridor. Soon there was every female Slytherin taking turns going in and out of the first years' bathroom. Everyone wanted to see June's scar, after they heard what the little firsties were doing still up. A little over half the girls had seen and touched June's scar when there was knocking on the door to the Common Room.

"I'm coming in!" It was Snape. He opened the door, all the girls unfazed, as they were all wearing bathrobes. "What is going on in here? A slumber party?"

Pansy stepped forward. "We wanted to see June's scar, so we went to the bathroom because the light is good there. I guess we woke everyone up, and they all wanted to see it too."

"Potter!" June stepped forward. "Is there any particular reason you were showing off at this time of night?"

"Well, during the day I put a powder on my face, so you can't see the scar. I have to wash the powder off at night, so when they asked to see it I had no problem with that, since they would likely see it in the mornings and before bed anyway. By giving them a chance to look, and for most, touch, maybe I can get through the staring process quickly," she paused, "at least in my own House."

Snape looked thoughtful. "This powder you put on your face, is it some kind of potion?"

June thought for a minute. "It's like a concealment potion. It is a power that matches the exact color and tone of your face, and is used to cover spots and blemishes. My aunt has made me wear it for as long as I can remember."

"Let me see it."

June went into the bathroom; found her toiletry bag under the bench, where the girls had decided to keep them, pulled out a little plastic circle.

She handed to Snape. He looked at it, flipped it, turned it, tried to open the hinges, tried to open it using the little tabby things then looked at June. She took it, opened it, and handed it back. He looked at it, felt it, smelled it, and sneezed.

"You put this stuff on your skin?" Snape asked, looking scandalized.

"Yes. Millions of muggle girls do it all the time," June said. "In fact, I could show some of the older girls here how to use it. If it can cover my scar, it can cover your spots."

"That won't be necessary, Miss Potter. It is time for bed, and by the end of tomorrow, you will have far more important things to worry about than your appearance."

"Like you, sir?" June asked.

Every one held her breath.

Snape raised his chin, his greasy, lank hair swaying with the movement. "Exactly. Now, get to bed before I have to do something unpleasant."

The girls started shuffling toward their rooms, muttering and yawning.

"Miss Potter."

She paused. "Yes, sir?"

He glared at her. "Let's not repeat this with the boys; not everyone needs to see your badge of honor."

June smiled. "I agree with you a hundred percent, sir. Perhaps I will go without the makeup for a day this weekend, so as not to interrupt the avid learning process."

Snape smirked, and swept out of the dormitory with a swish of his flowing robes. _At least I know she'll fit in well here, if she learns to keep her opinions to herself._

A/N ok, there's chapter 4, I'll try to have the next one written soon, finals are coming up, so I don't know if it'll happen before Christmas, but it should!!

I would like to thank my magnificent, fabulous, amazing, patient, Beta, Milky Etoile. She beta'd ALL my chapters, so you can go back and read those again if you want to read the good version.

PLEASE review! I didn't get ANY from the last chapter, and that makes me sooo sad.

Reviews make the chapters come faster people! Feed the starving writers, send a review.

All my love! Jo


	5. Chapter 5 Classes

Chapter 5 – Classes

Chapter 5 – Classes

A/N ok, heres chapter 5, Beta'd version. the next chapter is being edited as I type, so the wait should not be long!! Hopefully!!

September 2nd

June woke before any of the other girls, and went straight to the bathroom. She showered, dried her hair, and put it back in a sparkly green clasp, to match her House crest and tie. She put on her white button-up shirt, her grey pleated skirt, white knee socks and black patent leather shoes. She was standing in front of the mirror, in her dorm, tying her tie, when her dorm mates woke.

"You guys have 40 minutes before classes start. If you want breakfast you better hurry," June said, adjusting the knot.

"Why didn't you wake us up!" Pansy shouted as she rummaged through her trunk, looking for her green and silver hair tie.

"I didn't know you wanted to be woken," she answered, completely unconcerned, as she twirled in front of the mirror, making sure she looked good.

Pansy sneered at her as she headed to the bathroom. "You know, no one will see any of that! You'll be wearing your robes!"

June stopped, and looked at herself in the mirror.

When the other girls returned from their hasty washing, June was pulling on her robes. They barely saw a flash of her now green and silver trimmed uniform before the robes fell past her knees, brushing against the top of her shoes, which showed a hint of her green and silver striped socks.

"Where did you get those?" Blaise inquired as she threw her clothes on.

"They're the same clothes, I just changed the color. If no one is going to see it, then I might as well not wear the uniform. Plus I'm showing House pride." She looked turned to her dorm mates. Millicent had her skirt on backwards and her hair was a frizzy mess. Pansy tied her tie wrong, and her ponytail was crooked. Blaise looked fine, except her makeup was whorish. "We now have 20 minutes to eat. Pansy you might want to check your hair, I'll help with your tie afterwards. Millicent, the zipper for your skirt should be at your side. And Blaise, Snape's going to have a cow if you don't wash that make up off."

In five minutes, the girls were ready to go. They walked down to the common room where the boys were waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" Malfoy sneered as the girls walked down the stairs. "I know girls take forever but we're just in school!"

June walked past Malfoy, nose in the air. "We don't have to justify ourselves to you: no one asked you to wait for us." She put her hands on her hips and looked the boys up and down. Nott started to fidget. "Why do you put that gunk in your hair Malfoy? You look like a troll had sneezed on your head." Malfoy scowled.

June turned to Nott, "Care to escort a lady to the dining hall?"

Nott puffed his chest out and held his arm out in a gentlemanly fashion. Malfoy scowled harder as June and Theodore walked out of the common room together. Malfoy grabbed his bag and stormed after them.

The first year Slytherins all sat together while Snape handed out the schedules.

"Transfiguration, Defense Against The Dark Arts, and Charms," Nott read out loud.

"We don't have Potions until tomorrow!" whined Pansy. "And it's with the Gryffindors!"

Malfoy scowled, yet again. "We have Herbology every Tuesday and Thursday with the Ravenclaws. Right after Potions with the Gryffindors. What a fun day that will be!"

"And Astronomy, Friday nights at ten. Of course they would give that slot to first years," June said quietly as she read through the schedule.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked.

"Well, they probably figured we're too young to date, and a major date night is Friday. So, even if we have any dates, it has to be over before ten. Plus, what are the chances of us not being able to stay awake for the lesson, or not be able to function in class the next day? I'm just glad we don't have it Wednesday night with Potions first thing the next morning."

There were several nods of agreement among the first years.

"Ugh," Nott started to complain as he looked back to his list. "We have History of Magic after lunch on Tuesdays and Thursdays, with the Hufflepuffs."

There was a loud chorus of groans at this announcement, the older Slytherins around them laughed at their distress.

"Well," June said as she stood up, "I'm heading up to Transfiguration. We have ten minutes, and I want a good seat." She grabbed another piece of toast and headed out.

"The Transfiguration teacher is the Head of Gryffindor, right?" Pansy asked.

"McGonagall, yeah," Nott replied. They all exchanged looks and rushed to get out of their seats and to the classroom, Crabbe and Goyle stuffing their faces on their way out.

Up at the staff table…

Snape had just sat down from passing out the last of the class lists, as a small section of his Slytherins let out a loud groan.

"I wonder what they're upset about," Hooch asked no one in particular.

Snape smirked. "Tuesdays and Thursdays, they have double Potions with the Gryffindors, double Herbology with the Ravenclaws, and Double History with the Hufflepuffs."

Hooch winced. "Goodness, Albus is getting worse and worse with the schedules every year."

Snape sneered. "Seven years of Gryffindor/Slytherin classes, with a Weasley, a Potter, and a Malfoy. I think this may be worse than the third year class with the Weasley twins."

The flying instructor smiled. "At least you won't be the only one punished. I have the little devils together for their first flying lessons, and I have to referee the Quidditch games. If Potter's anything like her father, she'll be a star Quidditch player in no time. Weasley too, if his brothers are anything to go by. Malfoy probably has enough skill to play as well. And you won't have them for seven years—I doubt any of the Gryffindor's will make it to your NEWTs class. Well, maybe one or two, but those would be the bearable ones."

The Potions Master put his face in his hands. "At least this is a short week. I don't know if I could have made it starting from Monday."

The woman raised her goblet to Snape, exclaiming, "Thank Merlin for Wednesdays!"

Snape tapped his goblet to hers. "Here, here."

"Severus! Xiomara! You two are worst then the students!" McGonagall chided sternly.

Not two seconds later, the Weasley Twins started a food fight between the Gryffindor table and the Hufflepuff table. The teachers all stared for a minute, then Snape and Hooch both turned to McGonagall.

Minerva sighed, and raised her glass to them. "Thank Merlin for Wednesdays."

The two snickered as the Head of Gryffindor strode quickly to her House's table to stop the egg war.

Snape glanced over to see how his first years were doing, only to notice that they had disappeared. _They must have left before the war started, Malfoy would have definitely stayed, especially since his teacher would be late as well._

When the rest of the Slytherins arrived, June was sitting in the front row center, her parchment and quill out and ready, reading a small book. Blaise sat next to her, Pansy and Millicent sat behind them, then Draco and Theodore, and in the last row, Crabbe and Goyle.

They sat there for 5 minutes and everyone but June got bored and impatient. When the bell finally rang, McGonagall still hadn't appeared.

"Good thing we were early," Draco drawled as he spun his quill between his fingers. "Wouldn't want to miss this fascinating lecture."

June glanced up from her book, over her shoulder. Everyone was watching to see what she'd say. "I thought Slytherins were supposed be observant." And she returned to her book.

The others just stared at each other. No one knew what she was talking about, but they had to make sure they weren't alone.

Finally, Pansy said, "Huh?"

June rolled her eyes, finished her paragraph, and put her bookmark in. She turned to look at her fellow Slytherins. "Why would I insist on leaving the Great Hall ten minutes early when we only had to go up one flight of stairs? The Weasley twins were plotting, and I didn't want to be there when whatever they planned happened, partly because I think I offended them by going to Slytherin, and partly because it looked like they were collecting soft boiled eggs." June turned back to her book. "I probably saved you lot from having egg yolk in your hair, but McGonagall would have to regain order, as their Head of House, and, of course, she'll have to punish them. I am sure she'll be here shortly."

Sure enough, two minutes later, McGonagall walked through the door of her classroom to see the Slytherins sitting quietly waiting for her to start. If she didn't know better, she'd think they looked like little angels sitting there.

"Good morning, class. I apologize for my tardiness—I had some House business to take care of. Now, Transfiguration is one of the most difficult practices that you will learn in your time here at Hogwarts…"

June was walking back down to the dungeons. It was 11 pm on Friday night, and she had finished her last class of the week. She was going to enjoy this whole magic thing.

In Transfiguration, she had been the first to completely Transfigure her match into a needle that morning, then she helped those around her. By the end of the lesson, every first year Slytherin could turn a match into a needle. Defense Against the Dark Arts was a complete waste of time—the teacher was afraid of his own shadow _and_ terrified of the children. _I'll have to learn that one on my own,_ she thought.

Charms would be fascinating: they were still working on wrist gestures, and on Monday they'd get to try a charm. _That one I'll be learning on my own too, but for a different reason. I'll have to spend some serious time in the library soon._ Potions was great, despite the presence of a certain red head.

Snape had attacked the boy first thing, asking questions that June herself had only found by chance in some obscure book she'd been reading for fun. Hermione, of course, had her hand up the whole time, ready to answer the unfair questions. Snape called on June when she snorted at his "What's the difference between monkshood and asphodel" question. She calmly answered every question, making Hermione smile at her, causing Ron to scowl, and giving Snape cause to take a point from Gryffindor and award it to Slytherin. They'd be brewing next week and June could barely hold in her excitement. She may have to get extra lessons for herself in that field as well. _ I doubt Snape will go fast enough for my tastes, especially since we only have it twice a week,_ she mused.

Herbology with the Ravenclaws was painful. _No need to learn anything, the Ravenclaws insist on doing it all by themselves._ And, of course, they were partnered up with the other House. _I got off easy. My partner is Boot and he delegates the work so we can finish faster. I think he should be in Gryffindor._ June smirked, Draco's partner was Mandy Brocklhurst, and she had to be the bossiest girl in school. _ She's lucky she's not with Pansy or she'd gouge her eyes out, or cut off her tongue_.

History of Magic was, not only boring, but useless. When would they need the history of trolls? History of Goblins may be useful, when dealing with Gringotts', but according to an older Slytherin, they never actually get to wizard history till third year, and then only for two years. _I'll read the book in my spare time, just so I can pass the end of year exams._

She just got back from Astrology, another fascinating subject. _I think I'll enjoy that class, not so much as to do any extra reading, but it seems like a good use of a Friday night. Much better then sitting in the common room watching couples snog,_ June noted as she walked through the common room up to her dorm.

"Juniper! Are you listening to me?" June paused, and turned to see Pansy with her hands on her hips, glaring at her.

"What made you think I was listening?" June asked. Everyone gasped. After just three days, the entire House knew the first years and their little oddities. Draco was impatient as they come; Nott was always quiet; Blaise was a total flirt; Crabbe and Goyle were gorillas; June was a puzzle and too sarcastic for her own good. But Pansy—Pansy was quick tempered and volatile. Many a student ended up with a hand mark on their face after dealing with her. After just three days, only Potter was Gryffindor enough to cross Parkinson. Even the Gryffindors learned quick when Finnigan showed up to class after Potions with a bright red hand mark on his face, and neither would tell what he did.

Pansy's eyes narrowed. "Do you mean you were ignoring me the _whole_ time? You walked with me all the way from the tower, you were nodding, and making noises of agreement, you even laughed at the right points!"

June just looked at her. "I was thinking." She turned and walked back down the stairs to stand right in front of her, and smiled sweetly. "Now, what were you talking about that was so important that you lose your temper to the person who helps you with you hair every morning, helps you with your essays every night, and makes sure you don't forget that little charm to make your—"

The hand over her mouth prevented June from sharing the secret with the avidly listening Common Room. June removed the hand from her mouth. "I thought so." She returned to her journey to her bed. "Next time you need my attention, ask a question first. If I don't answer verbally, or meet your eyes, I am not listening." She paused on the stairs again, "You can use your own judgment on whether you want to disturb my thought process or not."

Saturday noon…

June had woken about an hour ago. She was dressed in grey pinstripe skirt, white polo shirt, and her rose coloured robe open. Her hair was up in a pink, jeweled claw clip, fluffing out of the top. Her socks were edged in pink thread, and she had found a charm that painted your nails with a non-chip, smooth-every-time polish. She grabbed a book, and headed out. She had a pit stop in the Great Hall, got a roast beef and Jack cheese sandwich off the Slytherin table, which was closest to the door, and headed out to the lake. She found a rock to sit on in the shade and looked out over the water for a minute before opening the mystery novel in her hand.

June sat under the tree for an hour before she was discovered. Hermione came, sat next to her, and pulled out a book of her own. She was dressed in loose blue jeans and a baby blue V-neck sweater, her hair clipped out of her face with a brown claw.

Eventually, Draco found the two. He stood next to June, waiting for her to look up. He was way too clever to interrupt June while she was reading. After a minute or so, she stuck her bookmark in its place and closed her book.

"I've been looking for you," Draco started.

"Why?" June asked.

"You've been treating me oddly lately, and I wanted to know why so that I can apologize."

Hermione giggled. June smiled a little.

"Granger, this is a private conversation, do you mind?" Draco asked snobbishly.

"Not at all, I am quite enjoying myself," Hermione answered, her nose still in her book.

"Draco," June said with a warning tone, "she's fine, now, you were saying?"

Draco sighed. "Can you tell me what I did to offend you so?"

June smiled, glancing at him before turning back to face the water. "You did nothing, really, it's what others are doing. Everyone seems to think that you and I are in a relationship, that I plan to lead you away from your _'promising future'_ and ruin your bloodline." She turned to look at him fully, her head on her arms, her arms folded on her bent knees. "I have decided that I don't care what people think, as it seems to bother you more when I'm not your friend than it does me, when I really am."

Draco smiled slightly, Hermione sighing in the background.

June turned back to her book. "You should go now. I'll hang out with you tomorrow. I'll be with my Gryffindor friends today." June smiled at him again, just as a slight breeze blew a strand of hair out of its place across her forehead… across a lightning shaped scar in the middle of her forehead.

Draco's mouth dropped open. "Y-you-your—"

June looked confused and Hermione looked up from her book for the first time. "What's wrong with _you_?" Hermione asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

This comment caused the two to look at her, June almost laughing, Draco totally confused.

"Sorry," Hermione said. "It's just an expression. Now, what's got you so riled up?"

June turned back to him, and his eyes glanced up to her forehead before returning to her eyes. June burst out laughing.

Hermione looked more confused then ever.

After June caught her breath, she looked back at Draco then turned to Hermione. "Hermione, look at my face and tell me what's new."

Hermione looked at her eyes, and something caught her eye. "You have a scar. The famous one. So what?"

Draco looked outraged. "How can you say it like that? It wasn't there yesterday!"

June waved her hand in a dismissing manner. "Of course it was. I wear muggle make-up to cover it up."

"Why?" Draco asked incredulously.

June just smiled, a tad patronizingly.

Hermione answered for her. "No girl in the muggle world wants a great ugly scar across her forehead. And then coming here, she may have removed the make-up, but it's a reminder to everyone of what they expect her to be. Her dad was a famous Gryffindor after all."

"Close, but not quite right." June smiled at Hermione. "My aunt made me wear the make-up. And I remembered going to Diagon Ally with Hagrid, he said my name and everyone was looking for my scar. If I didn't hide the scar, people would know me before I even spoke. Then, our first night here, I was showing all the girls, and Snape told me not to show off, so I told him I'd let everyone see it today, and maybe tomorrow too, just to get it out of everyone's system, then it's back to my make-up."

Draco looked at her face for a long while, just staring at her features. She just watched him, trying to read his thoughts. Hermione had gone back to her book long before anything was said.

And then, Draco spoke. "Your scar isn't ugly, it just surprised me." June smiled and turned to her book. "So," she looked back up when he spoke again, "should I spread it around so that people notice it easily? Or just let them find it on their own?"

June looked thoughtful for a moment. "Go tell. Go tell the other Slytherins and be sure to do it in front of some Hufflepuffs or the Patil twins—that'll spread it pretty fast." She looked back to her book. "Maybe we can get this over with before the day is over."

Hermione looked up from her book. "If you can get it done within the hour, we'll probably be inside in two hours, to make a grand entrance, you know? Let them know we're outside, so they'll be either right inside, or lurking outside, waiting for us to come."

Hermione looked excited. "If you can't find both the Patil twins, just find the Gryffindor one, she has Lavender with her and those two are worst than any Hufflepuff." She paused, and looked at Draco. "Well, what are you waiting for? The girls work fast but they're only two people. Go!"

Draco looked at June, and, getting a nod, he walked regally back to the castle.

"I am going to hate this," June said, turning back to her book.

"Yeah, but it'll be over soon. The sooner it gets around, the sooner it gets out of their system. Don't worry, I'll be there for you. So will Draco and your Slytherin friends. I can get Neville too. If it gets out of hand, I am sure Professor Snape will put a stop to it in his own special way." She smiled at June, before turning back to her book.

Two hours later, it was nearing 4 pm and the sun was sinking toward the lake. They had about an hour till dinner, so they decided to make their way up to the castle.

June and Hermione were discussing their different books, June's a mystery, Hermione's a romance, as they walked up the path to school. Once the front of the castle was in sight, an alarming number of students started leaving in small groups, passing them slowly as they treaded the gravel path. June made a point of having her chin slightly raised so they could see the mark on her head easily. They ran into the Slytherins as they entered the castle. The two said their goodbyes and June went up to the library with her classmates. The halls were lined with people just hanging out, and, of course, staring, as she walked by.

In the library, there was another batch of people, mostly Ravenclaws, waiting to stare at June's forehead for a while.

At five, everyone headed down to the Great Hall, people catching glimpses of her whenever they could manage it. Throughout dinner, people stared and whispered. The Slytherin girls paid no mind, having seen it up close and personal, the male were playing it cool, saving it for the common room. After dinner, the Weasley twins accosted June before she could make it through the doors of the Hall.

"So, young Juniper, you have decided to let the scar free!" one said.

"Not getting enough attention?"

"Or is this one of those Slytherin plots everyone talks about?"

"Maybe the'yre distracting the student population from something more ominous happening elsewhere in the castle!"

"Or they're going to prank us all!"

June interrupted when she saw an opening. "Fred! George! Not only are you making me dizzy, and scaring your fellow students, you are giving ideas to the entire Slytherin House. Nothing sinister is going on, I just didn't cover my scar today. Anyone who didn't get a good look today will be able to do so tomorrow. That will be the last you will see of the hideous thing, as I will be back to covering it on Monday." The last addressed to the students milling about. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have homework to do, and a bed calling my name." She turned with a flare of her pink robes and stormed down the dungeons.

As June had lost her group in her little exit, she headed to her Head of House's office instead of the Common Room. As she had hoped, the man she was in need of was sitting behind his desk, grading papers and sipping from a glass of amber liquid. June tapped on the doorframe, and, getting a wave in her general direction, and sat at the chair across from her teacher.

When the man looked up, he looked slightly surprised to see her sitting there. "Miss Potter. How may I be of assistance?"

"I was hoping you could teach me a charm to make my make-up impervious to magical removal efforts."

Snape looked her in the eye. "You told them that you will be continuing to wear the make-up and you fear they will try to remove it?"

"Yes, sir."

"So, I was right." Snape smirked. "This little stunt was _not_ meant to gain you attention but to satisfy the curiosity of your fellow students. Very well done. I had wondered when I heard Mr Malfoy gossiping in the middle of a well-used corridor containing more than six Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors."

"Thank you," June said with a smile. "So, the charm?"

"Ah, yes." Snape's smirk did not diminish. "Well, I don't know if there is any charm, such not being my specialty, but I _do_ have a potion. If applied to the area after application, it will prevent removal of magical means and would still let you wash it off with water before you sleep." He made his way to a cupboard and removed a pint sized jar of the potion. "This potion keeps for five years. This batch is about a year old, slightly used, so, if you run out before your fourth year ends, I shall make you more, otherwise I'll have another batch when you return for your fifth year."

Snape spent a minute making sure she knew how to apply it and sent her on her way.

After the grand inquisition in the Common Room of the overzealous male population of Slytherins, June was finally able to retire to her warm bed.

June's first Sunday at Hogwarts was spent slowly walking to breakfast, out of the Great Hall, and to a very well used corridor where she had asked a Prefect to apply a cushioning charm so she could sit on the floor for long periods of time. She sat in that spot, reading and letting people stare at her like the hippos at the zoo, only leaving for food breaks, all day. People would stop and ask her questions, and especially brave ones asked to touch it. In shifts, her friends sat with her, Hermione and Neville, then Draco, then the Slytherin girls, the Weasley twins following immediately.

Never in her life had she been so excited for a Sunday to end, and never had she been so grateful for her aunt having been a part of her life. _I don't know what people see in this whole fame thing. It's only been two days and I am completely sick of it. _

As promised, come Monday morning, June once again had a smooth, unblemished forehead.

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

A/N ok, so that's chapter 5, Thank you for the people who review, >> and though they don't review, I'd like to thank the 64 people who have my story on alert, and the 26 who have it on their favs I love looking at my stats. It makes me happy.

reviews make the chapters come faster!! Thanks for reading!!


	6. Chapter 6 Quiddich

Chapter 6 Quidditch

Chapter 6 Quidditch

A/N ok, heres chapter 6, all nice and beta'd, thank you for your patience with me and my beta, your all SO great!!

I made this chapter extra long, like REALLY long for me, sorry for those of you who have said you don't like that, fell free to take a break, good spots are for those marked with a line of JP. For your convenience.

So, Thank you to my WONDERFUL beta who has cleaned up the chapter prior to this as well, Milky Etoile!! Round of applause please!! And thank you to ALL the reviewers and the wonderful people who have put this story on their fave list. that makes me SOO happy!!

Now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

Three weeks after the start of school, the First Years were starting to get the hang of the random magic, especially the muggle raised students.

Potions was one of the new Slytherins' favorite classes. Not only because June wasn't pushing them to know more than the teacher demanded as she did with History and Defence, but also because Snape had an affinity for picking on the Gryffindors. Now, June wouldn't usually approve of this, but as Snape mostly picked on Weasley, she didn't mind. Hermione, taking advice from June after the disastrous first lesson, now only raises her hand for a question after no one else does. Keeping Snape's attention off of herself, Hermione got, while no direct praises, no insults on her perfect work. In fact, she received a veiled complement when Snape decided to pair everyone up with members of the opposite House.

June, of course, had requested, privately, to be partnered with Neville. She hoped to build up his confidence around the professor before he had to work on his own again. Seeing the genius of having June available to control the number of cauldrons melted by the boy who managed to melt two in one day, Snape decided to partner the Slytherin that had trouble with Potions with Ms Granger, just to prevent the possible punishing of one of his students.

The main target for Snape's insults was partnered with Draco, knowing not only the volatile chemistry between the two but also that Draco was more than capable of making each potion, so as not to harm his Slytherin's knowledge, while destroying the red-headed dunce in the meantime.

As for the rest of the pairs, Pansy complained nightly about having to listen to Lavender Brown rattle on about school gossip; Crabbe, with Hermione's help, was doing better than ever with the practical part of potions; Blaise was retold some of Finnegan's bizarre comments, to the amusement of the Slytherins; Theodore ranted about the utter stupidity of the muggleborn Thomas; Millicent said she was going to hex Patil's mouth off; and Goyle was doing quite fine on his own while sitting on the other side of Hermione.

The other classes were either a total bore, or incredibly fascinating. Transfiguration had them reading for the next week, getting the theory down so they could turn flowers into non-living objects. Going the other way was Third Year material, as it was very difficult to turn a non-living object into a once-living object. They'd start with snapdragons into hairclips, and bluebells into metal bells, then move up to complex flowers, like tulips into candle holders and sunflowers into pocket mirrors.

In Charms, they were still working on technique mostly, but they had been playing with a few spells, like the _locomotor _spell, which is used to move objects, and, adding _mortis _to the end and you have a leg-locker curse. At least according to Draco.

History was focused on the Goblin wars. June had ordered a book from Flourish and Blotts' on more wizard related History which she read in class. She always did the homework, so she knew what was going on in class, and she'd be able to take and pass the end of year exams, but she at least had something to do in class. Her fellow classmates slept. In Defence, she just sat and listened to Quirrel stutter on about something, then went and learned it on her own. Herbology was spent elbow deep in dirt twice a week, which annoyed Pansy to no end.

As the third week of class rolled to an end, a notice appeared on the common room board. Blaise noticed it first, since she checked it everyday, but as soon as she read it, she got everyone else's attention.

The next Thursday, instead of having History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs, the First Years would be having Flying lessons...with the Gryffindors.

"Huh." Pansy stared at the notice. "I don't know whether to cheer or cry."

June smiled at her. "Cheer; even Gryffindors can't ruin flying!" She received a resounding cheer for her trouble. Of course, she didn't have a problem with two of the Gryffindors, whom she felt would do better in another House, but the others were fool-hardy, self absorbed, gossipy little dunces. This little observation though had June wondering about her father...Was he a Neville? Sweet and kind, a little shy, but a great friend? Or was he a Weasley? Stuck up and mean to anyone different? _With my luck he was probably the worst sort of Gryffindor. But if he was, what did that make mum?_

There was of course, one man she could ask. Draco had said he went to school with him...

"Earth to June!"

June was jerked out of her thoughts by Blaise, who standing in front of her, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Were you off flying?" Draco asked with a smirk.

June stared hard at Draco. "No, but could I speak to you for a moment?"

Draco's smirk didn't diminish. "Scared of flying alone? You can't be worse than the Gryffindorks," he said jokingly.

June scowled. "If you're going to be a prat then never mind." She turned and walked out of the Common Room.

The First Years looked surprised, and then turned to Draco. He looked just as surprised as they were.

"She's a little touchy this morning," he commented.

They all nodded.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

June walked down the hallway towards the Potions classroom. When she reached it, she stopped at the door across from it. Snape's Office. Gathering her courage, she knocked softly on the door.

"Enter."

She knew he'd be in there, since it was Thursday, right after classes. He'd be grading papers turned in that day. She went in and stood next to his desk, waiting to be acknowledged. After about a minute, he put the paper he was working on in one of his piles, and turned his attention to June, waving her into a seat.

"What can I do for you Miss Potter?" Snape asked.

"Professor, I was looking at the bulletin and when I saw that we'd be having the class with the Gryffindors. My first reaction was something along the lines of _"Bugger."_"

Snape smirked. "That is a completely normal reaction to spending time with Gryffindors. Especially when you've been sorted into Slytherin."

"Yes, sir," June said, looking down at her hands. "But that made me think, about the Gryffindors that are my friends, and the difference between them, and say, Weasley." She started twisting her hands, "Draco said that you were in the same year as my father, and I was wondering if you could tell me, if he was...um..."

"An arse?" Snape asked with another smirk. "Yes, your father was a prefect Gryffindor. Popular, pig-headed, and hated all Slytherins for the simple fact that they are Slytherins."

June looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Was he mean to you sir? Draco seemed to think you held a grudge towards my father for a few school pranks." She looked up into his eyes. "I'm sure your hate is totally justified, but I wanted your honest opinion." She looked down at her hands again.

"Well?" Snape asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Do…do you think he would have been a good dad? Do you think he'd be proud of me, even though I'm a Slytherin?" she looked up at him, her eyes big and glassy with unshed tears.

_Lily…_ Snape swallowed his hate, his grudge, his past. "First off, I don't think you'd be a Slytherin if your father were alive, second, I know he'd be proud of you. Your... father grew up a lot after your mother got a hold of him. Lily, Lily had an open mind and a big heart, your father couldn't help but be proud of you, as you are so like your mother."

June looked at him closely. _Should I ask? Why not? He's been fine so far. _"Sir, when Draco was taking me home, during the summer, he said that you and my mum were friends."

Snape smiled, "Yes, I knew your mother during school. We were... friends, for a time."

June looked down at her hands folded in her lap again; Snape could see a light blush creeping over her face. "Could…could you tell me a little bit about my mother?" June asked quickly.

Snape smiled. "Of course." He relaxed in his chair a bit. "She was smart, and funny, beautiful inside and out. She was very good at Charms," he glanced at her sideways, "she was horrible with Herbology. Something about attacking plants gave her the creeps."

June giggled softly.

"I didn't know her as well after fifth year, but we studied together a lot before that. She hated flying." Snape smirked. "In her first Flying lesson, she made it two feet above the ground before she was off that broom, never to go near one again. She was...not a heights person. She wasn't even fond of owls. Anything to do with flying terrified her."

June smiled. _It sure does seem like he loved her. _"If she didn't like owls, what was her animal?"

Snape smirked. "She had a cat, an unusually small orange cat. To this day, I have never met a cat meaner then this tiny little thing. The only person that cat could stand was Lily, and of course she gave the little devil a ferocious name. Tiger." Snape rubbed a spot on his wrist. "I swear the thing understood English. Every time she introduced the beast to someone, they'd make fun of it." Snape pulled up his sleeve slightly to show a scar on his wrist, four straight lines, and right across the veins. Obviously an old scar, but definitely an old war wound. "The year before your mother brought the evil little thing to school, she had started introducing muggle culture to me; I believe you have heard of a Winnie the Pooh? Well Lily had forced me to read the adventures of a stuffed bear, and I happened to recall the name of one of the characters—"

June laughed out loud. "You called the cat Tigger?"

Snape scowled slightly, "yes, and the little thing hopped on the back of the couch and attacked my hand that just happened to be up there."

They sat in silence for a minute, Snape reliving the afternoon in his second year, June imagining the scene as best she could. _Did he fancy my mum from the very beginning? Gosh, wizards sure think about that stuff early._

June looked up at her teacher's face—he was smiling. _Should I? He's in a good mood, maybe he'll just answer._ "Professor?"

Snape snapped out of his little dream, "Yes?"

"Um, I was wondering, sir…" June gathered her courage around her like a blanket. _Maybe this would be easier if I was a Gryffindor._ "What made you and my mother stop being friends?"

Snape looked at the girl sitting before him. He could see in her eyes, she was so much like his Lily, and so much like Potter. He looked away.

"I-I said something to your mother. Something unforgivable."

June, being the cleaver Slytherin that she was, knew when to not ask questions. She stood up, thanked her professor for his time and honesty, and was on her way back to the Common Room with an assurance that should she ever have any questions about her mother, that he would help if he could.

_Well, I'm a little disappointed in my father, but even Snape, who hates him, said he turned out fine in the end. _June smiled as she walked down the corridor. _And he told me a lot about mum. It was nice to talk to someone who knew her. Maybe I could ask someone who knows if my father had any friends, and how I could reach them. Hmm, I'll ask Snape next time, and I think I'll wait at least a week before I go back. _A warm, fuzzy feeling went through her as she made her way to a secluded corner to work on her homework with her fellow First Years, who were acting quite strange towards her, like she was made of glass or something. _Odd._

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

Flying Class

June was walking down to the Quidditch Pitch with Hermione, having run into her after Herbology. Hermione was a nervous wreck. She had her nose in a book, and was spouting off all these different facts about Flying. _Like she's trying to learn how to fly from a book._ June smiled.

The other Slytherins were in front of them, Hermione having come down as early as possible so she could "familiarize herself with the brooms and find the most stable and solid looking one." They were halfway to the Pitch when Neville came running up to them, completely out of breath.

"Hi, Neville," June greeted. Hermione had barely looked up from her book, or paused in her advice while June waited for him to catch his breath. "You ready to fly?"

Neville looked terrified at the very idea. "No. I wanted to show you something, before we got into the class." He held out a glass marble filled with what appeared to be red smoke. "It's a Rememberall. When it fills with smoke like that, it means you forgot something."

"Um, well that's fantastic Neville," June looked more closely at the ball before continuing, "but, what are you forgetting?"

Neville looked down at it. "I have no idea, but I thought you'd like to see it anyway."

June smiled. "It's neat, and could be very useful. More so for you if it told you what you forgot, but it couldn't have been too important. We're just going to fly."

Both Neville and Hermione looked at her like she was crazy.

At the Pitch, the Slytherins were all on one side, and the Gryffindors on the other, facing each other. Madame Hooch, a very magical looking woman with grey windblown hair, and bright yellow eagle eyes, was the teacher. She looked like she belonged in the sky.

She walked down the middle of the two classes, inspecting us, her gaze lingering on June, Draco and Weasley as she passed them.

"Everyone step to the left of your broom, place your right hand over the broom, and say 'up'."

Draco's gracefully flew to his hand. June's shot straight up and smacked her hand—hard. The rest of the class was having various difficulties. Hermione's and Neville's seemed to sense that their users didn't want to fly, so they either didn't move, or jerked around on the floor a bit. Weasley's broom shot up and hit him in the face, and everyone else just had to repeat themselves a few times before the brooms would rise for them. Madame Hooch walked down the rows making sure everyone was sitting on the broom right. Draco was a little high on his, probably due to riding with someone else for so much of his life. June had a good natural grip, and Hermione was way to tense—she looked like she was going to break the broom.

"Now, on the count of three, you will push off slightly, hover for a moment, and then return to the ground. One, two, th—MR LONGBOTTOM!"

Neville had pushed off a bit too soon, and his broom went slightly crazy. He first rose really high then the broom jerked forward about five feet and Neville flew off, landing on the ground with a crunch. The broom continued to sail away like it was guided by the wind.

The class rushed over to him with Madame Hooch in the lead.

"A broken wrist," she tutted, then turned to the rest of the class. "I will be taking Mr Longbottom to the Hospital Wing. You are to remain firmly on the ground. If I see one broom in the air, you'll be expelled from this school before you can say 'Quidditch'." And she led a sniffling Neville away.

They watched her go, and just as she entered the castle, Draco picked something up off the ground. "Hey, look, it's Longbottom's toy."

"Draco," June started, coming forward slightly, "give me the Rememberall. I'll return it to him later."

"Yeah, right, more like curse it," Weasley said loudly.

The Slytherins all glared at him. June went closer to Draco. "Come on, Draco, give it here."

"Yeah, _Draco,_ give it to your little girlfriend. Wouldn't want to disobey," Thomas, a darker Gryffindor, taunted in a sickly sweet voice.

Draco glared at the Gryffindors, "I'll just leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He jumped on his broom and rose into the air. "How about up a tree?"

"DRACO!" June yelled. "Get down here and give that to me before you get us all in trouble!"

"You better listen, the little girl is getting mad!" the Irish boy of Weasley's little group, Finnegan, yelled.

June rolled her eyes and jumped on her broom. Hermione whimpered.

When June was level with Draco, she stopped. "Give it to me, Draco." She held out her hand.

Draco sneered. "You're not the boss of me." And he threw it as far as he could toward the Forbidden Forest.

June shot off, eyes focused on the marble. She chased it all the way to the edge of the forest, just barely catching it, and pulling up before it fell beneath the cover of the trees.

She flew back to the assembled students. The Slytherins cheering and even Draco looked impressed. Hermione looked like she was about to faint and the rest of the Gryffindors were scowling. Just before June landed her broom in front of her peers, she saw a dark figure swiftly making his way towards them, robes billowing out around him.

"POTTER!!"

Those who hadn't seen their Potions Professor coming rushed away from June, even the Slytherins, as he swooped down upon her. June stood straight backed, looking right into her professor's eyes, her broom clutched to her side, the marble in her hand held tightly.

"Come with me," Snape growled, swiftly turning and heading back up to the castle. "The rest of you, back to your Common Rooms!" he yelled over his shoulder, not bothering to turn around.

Snape led her up to the seventh level of the school, stopped in front of the Defence classroom, and stuck his head in. June looked around him in to the class, noticing the Gryffindor crest on the boy nearest the door. "Professor Quirrel, I need to borrow Flint for a moment."

"Y-yes, of c-course. Mr F-flint?"

June watched as the ugliest boy in Slytherin, and the captain of the Quidditch team, as Draco had pointed out many times, walked out of the classroom. Snape led them to an unused classroom just down the hall.

"Flint, you know Potter?" Snape smirked

Flint sneered, "First year, fitting in fine, despite her Gryffindor heritage. The Electus, shy, modest, good student, low maintenance," he gruffed out.

June was surprised. She didn't realize the attention paid to her by the upper years.

Snape nodded. "She has apparently inherited her father's flying ability." Snape's smile looked smug. "I believe you are in need of a Seeker?"

Flint's eyes lit up, and stared at her as if in a new light. He circled her, lifting her arm, muttering and nodding to himself, then returned to looking to his Head of House. "She needs to be trained, and she'll need a broom. Her size is perfect, but she's a little light. She'll need modified gear as the regular stuff would weight her down." He looked her up and down again. "The wrist guards should be strong but light, maybe dragon instead of leather, and let's see if we can get her silk instead of cotton, and she'll be light as a feather, and faster than lightning. We might need a few precautions so she'll be sure to stay on her broom if bumped."

Snape continued to smile, "A sticking charm would be detectable, and could be a hindrance, so she'll just have to hold on, but the rest is doable. Start training her tonight, and report to me immediately after. This weekend, we'll see how she does with the rest of the team. I'll have her equipment in, at most, a week, and the broom may take a while longer."

The two turned to June, who was listening intently, her mouth almost hanging open in surprise.

"You," Flint addressed her, "will meet me at the Quidditch pitch this evening after dinner. What do you know of Quidditch?"

June straightened up. "I know it's a sport played on brooms, and the basics, terms and such. I know each position and what they do, each ball and who uses it, and the point system and how to earn points. I also know that the Slytherin team has been undefeated since the departure of Charlie Weasley."

Now it was Snape and Flint's turn to look surprised. June just smiled.

Flint scowled, "either you read too much, or the Malfoys pay very close attention to the happenings of Hogwarts Quidditch."

June's smile got wider, "I heard the last part from Ronald Weasley—he was bragging. Draco taught me the rest."

"It appears as if our winning streak shall continue." Snape smirked. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must meet with Professor McGonagall. Classes should be out. Miss Potter; you might want to do your homework before dinner Mr. Flint, please spread the news to the rest of the team." And with that and an evil smile, Snape swept out of the dirty, unused classroom, on his way to brag to a certain Transfiguration professor.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

Quidditch Pitch

June had finished a few assignments as all her homework for Friday had been finished the night before. Then, she rushed through dinner. Everyone in Slytherin was talking about the first year that got on the Quidditch team. Within 30 minutes of classes ending, the Ravenclaws had informed Hogwarts of the last time a first year had made the team, Hufflepuff was mindlessly happy for the girl, but most had no real interest in Quidditch or competition. The Gryffindors were hunting for a Seeker among their populace, as they had needed one since Charlie had finished school, and they had heard how great a catch Potter had made. The First Year Gryffindors were mostly disappointed that Potter hadn't been expelled. Hermione and Neville were relieved she was still attending, but as they had no interest in Quidditch and didn't want to become more of pariah's among their House, they kept all excited feelings toward the new Slytherin Seeker to themselves.

The Slytherins were excited. What everyone had thought of as a Gryffindor in green and silver had turned out to be to their complete advantage. June got a lot of congratulations and pats on the back. Suddenly, she was famous for something other than not dying. She wrote that to Dudley.

Now, she was on the Quidditch Pitch. It was getting dark and Flint was throwing golf balls at her. He would control how fast and far they went, then he would make them turn and twist, and dodge. They'd been at it for two hours and June was getting tired. She was, however, improving greatly. The first golf ball took 30 minutes to catch; the golf ball she just caught had only been in the air for ten. She was getting better at spotting the multicolored golf balls, none of them gold.

Flint motioned her down.

"That was pretty good. It'll be easier for you to see the gold ball in the sunlight, but if you can spot a blue against green and orange against yellow, you should be fine either way."

June scowled. "And I should do better without you making it go faster if I get to close, or turn right before I catch it."

Flint smirked. "The Snitch will do that."

June laughed. "The Snitch will turn and run. It won't know that I'm the Seeker and dodge me to hide behind a bush, _off the pitch_."

Flint smiled. "That was a pretty good catch. Didn't expect you to get that one so fast." His face went from a smile to a scowl. "Now, practice is this Saturday, 7am, don't be late, and don't worry about make-up and such. It's not necessary in sports."

June stared at him indignantly. "I don't wear make-up! Just on my scar and I am NOT going without it." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I heard you aren't used to having girls on your team, but you're just going to have to get used to it. I'll be here on time and ready to go, but I will be clean and my scar will be hidden." She stepped up right into his face—well, a foot or two below his face—and glared. "I am also not going to be persecuted for any grooming habits, or you're finding yourself a new Seeker!"

Flint glared at her. "You can't just threaten to quit every time something doesn't go your way!"

June glared right back. "I don't plan on resigning! But I will not be treated unfairly! You have a girl on your team now, _deal with it!_"And she stomped off in a huff.

Flint watched her go with a smile. He had thought to toughen her up so she wouldn't submit to teasing or falter and freeze last minute. True, he had thought that because she was a girl, she wouldn't stand up for herself, especially on something little like her make-up._ She's a tough cookie; Gryffindors beware,_ he thought with a decidedly evil smirk.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

Saturday, 7:15am

June was sitting on the bench, with the rest of the team, and Flint was late. The team had introduced themselves that morning, not having had the chance before hand. The other Chasers, besides Flint, were Adrian Pucey and Corey Williams, the Keeper was Stephen Bletchley, the Beaters were Sam Andrews and Brent Pagen and the reserve Seeker was Terrence Higgs. The reserve Seeker wasn't very good, and was much happier playing Chaser, so he was a reserve for them too.

Corey was particularly nice to June; he had joined in his second year, and could remember well how nervous she might be. The two were discussing the usefulness of this year's Defence teacher, Quirrel, being his seventh teacher in the subject, when Flint walked through the door, a box floating behind him.

He stopped in front of the group, the box continuing until it dropped in front of June.

"Your uniform." Flint smirked. "Professor Snape caught me on my way here. Your broom should be here by tonight." He scanned the group, and then checked his watch. "Since we're starting 20 minutes late, and we still have to wait for Potter to get her uniform on, we'll practice for an extra hour." June was the only one who didn't groan. She had no experience with all this; therefore she really had nothing to fear. Yet.

June changed in about a minute, and came out of the changing room, fitted in the extra small, female Quidditch robes. Like the male's uniform, it had a fitted green jersey with her last name on the back with seeker under it in white over a white t-shirt. The male version of the uniform had white pants or shorts, green and white striped socks and black athletic shoes. The female version was slightly different. Instead of pants, she had a green pleated skirt that went to mid thigh, and white leggings that went to her ankles, green ankle socks and brown athletic shoes. The actual robe part was removed during the game, but they were constructed just like the school robes, except in green with their name and position on the back. All of it was a tough silk, the tag said the material was made from a magically-enhanced silk worm, and it would take a _lot_ to tear it. And, of course, she had elbow pads, wrist guards, and knee pads, all in the same brown color of her shoes, but of a different, lighter material. She assumed it was dragon skin.

June had braided her hair into two long braids down the side of her head, tied at the bottom with green and white ribbon. She thought she looked a bit like a nerdy cheerleader, with her glasses and uniform.

The practice went well; during the four hours they were on the Pitch, June caught the Snitch half as many times as the Chasers made goals. She also dodged the Bludgers, almost getting hit more than 20 times per hour, all to the satisfaction of Flint, and by the time lunch rolled around, June, who had woken early so she could eat, was the only one not so far past famished that they could barely perform.

At 11:30, the team dragged themselves up to the Great Hall to eat, still in their uniforms. June sat with her friends as she devoured a plate of fish and chips. The rest of the team, having not made it further than the end of their table, sat there and started eating.

"Why are you still in your uniform?" Blaise asked, snagging a chip from the platter in the middle of the table.

June paused just long enough to grunt, "Hungry," before returning to her meal. As she finished, and stood to head to the showers because by then she smelt wonderful, Ronald Weasley made his way toward her.

"Showing off your special treatment, Potter?" Weasley asked, to the amusement of Thomas and Finnegan who were behind him. "Wish I had a scar to buy my way into a Quidditch team."

Draco stood up quickly and moved to stand beside his friend. "Shut up, Weasel. If you had half her talent, you still wouldn't be any good. Talent is nothing if you can't use it."

"Can it, Malfoy. This is between me and her!" Ron snarled.

"How brave of you," Pansy complimented in a clearly sarcastic tone, not even bothering to get up from her seat. "Trying to attack a girl who spent four hours training, three against one. Some Gryffindor you are."

The three Gryffindors bristled as June just turned and walked away, stating a shower crisis.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJP

Later that evening, during dinner, two owls flew threw the window, carrying an oddly broom shaped package, and a letter.

June stood and caught it as it fell. Every eye was on her. Draco snatched the letter before it fell into the mashed potatoes.

"Here," Draco held the letter out, "it says to read this first."

June took the letter, read it. It was just a quick note from Professor Snape requesting they wait to open the broom, with a little "kick Gryffindor's rear" phrase at the bottom.

Everyone decided they were done when June said she had to wait till she was out of the Hall to open it, and they rushed out of the room. They didn't notice the set of Gryffindors that followed them.

Once they were in the Entrance Hall headed to the Dungeons, Weasley's voice made them pause.

"So, Potter gets special treatment _again,_ does she? First Years aren't allowed to own brooms." He had his arms crossed over his chest, and his little followers were behind him.

Draco split from their group, and got right into his face. "Duels aren't allowed either, but that's a rule I would definitely break. Just. For. You. Weasel."

He glowered, not very impressively with his freckled nose, red hair and big ears, but it was meant to be intimidating. "You're on, Malfoy."

"Trophy room. Midnight. You and me. Who's your second?" Draco smirked.

"Dean. Yours?" Ron said, accepting the time and place.

"Theodore Nott," Theodore said from the group before Draco could reply.

Draco smirked. "See you then." And he turned and swept down the hall to their Common Room with the rest of the group, all more than ready to open the package sent to June.

When they got to the Common Room, June immediately turned to Draco. "You're not going, are you?"

"You don't think I could beat Weasel?" Draco asked incredulously.

June scowled, "Of course you could beat him, that's not my concern! What if you get caught? What if you get in trouble for the most stupid reason available? What will your father say?"

Draco smirked. "My father will ask if I beat the stuffing out of Weasley."

June stepped closer to him, scowling harder. "True, your dad would be proud of you if you best Weasley, but will he be proud of you if get caught? Slytherins are sly, and cunning. What you're doing is so foolishly Gryffindor that I can't believe your father would be proud of you! And Snape will be so disappointed!"

Draco smiled. "Don't worry. I had no plan to meet Weasel. I plan on telling Filch exactly where they will be and when. And I also plan on checking the House counters tomorrow morning, to see how many points Gryffindor looses over night. Then I plan on writing to my father, and making him proud."

"We have to defend your honor in some way," Theodore spoke up.

June looked skeptical. "Defend my honor? I wasn't aware my honor was in question."

"He implied that you get special treatment just because of your name and scar," Pansy said. "That is a direct attack on your name and family. That is attacking your honor."

June looked around at her friends, all of them nodding their agreement. She sighed. "Whatever. Now, let's get a look at this broom. I want to ride it tomorrow, and it must be polished and perfect before anyone else gets to see it."

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

Sunday

The First Year Slytherins were up at 8:00 the next morning, dressed and fed and out on the Pitch before nine. They spent the entire morning riding June's broom, the owner herself getting it only a few times, as she would be riding it for matches and practices and such anyway.

At lunch, Draco finally remembered his duel scheduled the night before, and quickly glanced over to the House point counters, to see, to his disappointment, that it hadn't changes beyond a few points that could be accounted for by students running in the halls, or something else menial. However, judging by the looks being shot over from the Gryffindor table, they had shown up, and knew what Draco must have done. It was confirmed when Hermione hurried over and pulled June out of the Hall before the Gryffindors were done eating.

"Hermione, what's wrong? What's the hurry?" June asked, trying to reclaim the arm that was being pulled out of the castle toward the lake.

Hermione stopped, and turned, then started talking as fast as she could. "Those stupid boys went to duel your friend last night, and I was trying to get them to not go, and I followed them out of the portrait and it closed and I couldn't get back in so I followed them because I didn't want to get caught sitting outside the Common Room for a teacher to find, and when we got to the Trophy room, we waited and the guys freaked out when Filch showed up and they think Draco did it on purpose since he wasn't there, and we ran and we found a door on the third floor and the door was locked and I had to hide so I opened it and we hid in there and there was this huge three-headed dog and it almost ate us and it was standing on a door!"

Hermione, having said all of that in less than a minute, finally paused, waiting for a reaction. June just stared at her.

"You got away?" June asked finally.

"Yes! But that's not the important part! The dog was guarding something and I told the boys and they are determined to find out what's so important that it should be guarded by a giant dog!"

June stared for a minute. "Hermione," she started slowly, "I fail to see what the problem or the interest is."

Hermione heaved a huge sigh. "We need to do something!"

"No," June said calmly, "we don't. If they want to find out what the dog is guarding, that's their problem. If that dog is guarding something important, then the Headmaster knows it's there, considering it's off limits, and I believe that the Headmaster knows what he's doing. I also believe that Weasley and his little friends are too stupid to figure it out, especially if you don't help them."

Hermione froze. "Why would I help them? They're always mean to me."

"Exactly!" June exclaimed. "You wouldn't help a few mean guys just because you're curious, right?"

"No," Hermione answered slowly.

"You'll follow the rules and never go there again. You're far too smart for those guys to manipulate you into doing their research."

"Yeah," Hermione said a little more strongly.

"And if the idiots happen to find some information that they don't need to know, and you hear about it, you'll tell your Head of House right?"

Hermione, having come back to herself, was nodding furiously. "Yes. Those boys don't deserve my help! And they are far too useless to get anywhere on their own. And if I hear anything, I'm going to do the right thing and tell."

June put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "That's my girl. Now, how would you like a ride on my new broom?"

Hermione immediately went from excited and determined, to scared and shaking slightly. "I-I don't think so, I'm not really one for flying..."

"Come on, I'll steer and you just hold on, okay?"

"Well…" Hermione looked at the broom that was now hovering at the perfect height for them to climb on.

"I promise you'll be safe. I won't let you fall or crash, and as soon as you tell me to stop and let you off, I will."

Hermione didn't look convinced, but she was tempted, slightly.

"For scientific curiosity?" June prodded.

"Well," Hermione said, "I guess for scientific research, I could try it."

"That's the spirit!" June got on the broom and held out her hand to help Hermione on.

As soon as they were both on the broom, Hermione held onto June around the waist tightly. June asked, "Are you ready?" And, getting a nod in the affirmative, she took off slowly.

About three feet from the ground, going as fast as a cruising bike, Hermione started to loosen her grip, and enjoy the ride. June slowly brought the broom higher, and higher, till they were over the trees, still going slowly. As soon as she could brush her toes on the trees, June started slowly picking up speed, going about 30, 40, 50 to 60 miles per hour. Once they were going fast enough, June did a flip, a barrel roll and straightened out. It happened so fast that Hermione wasn't even able to scream before they were straight and steady again. Of course, as soon as her stomach caught up with her, she was screaming and raging and hitting June's back, demanding she land.

As Hermione stomped off back to the castle, June yelled after her, "You'll just let me know when you want another ride then?"

For the first time in the history of the world, Hermione Jane Granger made a rude hand gesture. June's laughter could be heard all the way into the castle from the Pitch where she had landed.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

A/N: Ok, I've got a new friend helping me with a few things: it's the HP Lexicon, total life saver I'm telling ya, oo could you imagine having to go through the books to make sure you got a spell right? especially when your like me and can't remember if it was in a fanon, canon, or none of the above. And while I would like to use spells and such my fellow authors came up with, I don't wanna have to go through every story in my files to find the one who made it up, vv and that's not even counting the ones I can't find any more... so, the Lexicon is helping me now, and if I forget to give them credit at the end of every chapter I use them on, sorry! And note that if there are any made up ones that sound like yours, I didn't do it on purpose! Unless I name you. so that's my story. told you I babble.

PLEASE read and review!!


	7. Chapter 7 Two Talks and a Game

Chapter 7 Two Talks and a Game

Chapter 7 Two Talks and a Game

A/N: Next installment! I am SO happy I got this one out so much sooner!! I am getting better!! I'd like to thank my many readers and my few reviewers SO much for their kind words and support!! And for sticking around!!

this chapter has now been beta'd, if it is not up to your standards, person i have had this conversation with, TS. now, enjoy the chapter!! thanks for reading and re-reading, some of you... yeah.

Ok, enough of my babbling, go read!! And review!! Please?

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

The beginning of October brought a lot of homework, a lot of Quidditch practice and a chill. The first game of the season was coming soon, and June was almost ready. She was ready physically. Flint had every confidence that she could win them the game; she was just having a little difficulty with nerves. The Weasley twins had felt it their personal duty to help her calm her nerves one evening after a particularly hard Quidditch practice.

"You'll do fine I'm sure—"

"Against us as Beaters—"

"But Seekers have the best jobs—"

"They get fouled the most—"

"And usually end up in the hospital—"

"But I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Thanks, guys," June said sarcastically. She acted nonchalant, and their comments didn't bother her, really, but her mind has always been a bit of a wild thing, and her imagination seemed to go off on its own sometimes. She had horrible visions of plowing into the earth, of falling from 100 kilometers up, of her head being smashed in by Bludgers, and a huge storm that suddenly comes upon them and getting hit by a bolt of lightning.

She spent a lot of her free time reading _Quidditch's Biggest Bungles Through the Ages_, and getting caught up in a huge bundle of worry.

Three days before the big match, Draco confiscated the book and told her to think about something else. And she tried. She managed it too. She thought of what her Aunt would think about her playing this sport, which made her think of her mother, which brought her thoughts to her dad, which made her think of the conversation with Snape a few weeks ago. And the knowledge that she was supposed to go back to him, with questions about her parents' friends weeks ago.

At least she had something to do now. She had been staring into the fire since Draco had taken her book, her friends watching her stew, and trying to get her attention. Suddenly she shot up out of her seat, mumbled something, and was out the door.

June found herself standing in the doorway of her Head of House's office, watching him grade papers. She slowly walked forward, stopped in front of his desk, and waited.

After a paper or two, he glanced up quickly, doing a double take, and setting his quill down.

"Yes, Miss Potter?" Snape asked, a little baffled as to what might have brought his best First Year student, Seeker and leader of the First Years to his desk.

"Sir, you remember when you said I could come and ask about my mum?" June asked, scuffing her Mary Janes on the stone floor.

Snape looked her up and down, taking in her nervous gestures. "I seem to recall something along those lines, yes."

June glanced up at him quickly, then back down to her feet. "Well, I know you were friends with my mother, but you didn't like my dad, correct?"

"That is right." Severus leaned back in his chair. _This could take awhile._

"Um, well, I was wondering if you knew how I could get a hold of any of my dad's friends." June held her eyes tightly shut, waiting for him to degrade her desire to know a man who was an enemy to all Slytherins.

Severus looked at her. _Should I tell her? Has no one else told this girl?_ He sighed and looked her over, "June?" She nodded, still not looking up from her shoes. "June, have a seat, this may take a bit of explaining."

June looked up, shocked. _He's going to tell me? He's going to help me find people who used to bully him? _She moved and sat down in a chair near where she had been standing.

Severus sighed again. "You know how your parents died?"

"Vold—You-Know-Who killed them on October 31st, three months after my first birthday."

Snape nodded. "Yes, but your parents were hidden. Under a spell. Only one person knew where they were, only one person could tell someone else where they were. He was their friend. He was your father's best friend. Sirius Black told the Dark Lord where to find your family. After your parents were killed, and the Dark Lord disappeared, one of your father's other friends, a man named Peter Pettigrew, attacked Black in the middle of a muggle street, tried to avenge his friends' death. Well, Pettigrew was never a very good wizard, and Black killed him that day, blew him and thirteen muggles up. All they found of Pettigrew was a finger. Black is in Azkaban now. You've heard of the wizarding prison, and the Dementors?"

June just nodded, wide-eyed and riveted.

"Your father's only other friend, Remus Lupin, a werewolf, hasn't been seen for quite some time. I believe Professor Dumbledore knows where he is. He might be able to put you in contact with him, if it is safe. Would you like me to ask, or would you like to be the one to do so?"

June looked down at her hands, folded neatly in her lap. "I would—I would really appreciate it, if you would do that for me sir." She looked up at him, her eyes watering slightly. "Do—do you think its possible to go see Sirius Black? Or my parents' graves?"

Severus looked deep into the moist eyes of the little girl sitting before him. "I can try."

June smiled. "Thank you." June got up and started walking out the door.

"Juniper?" She stopped and turned. "Did I tell you to much? Are you too young to hear this?" Severus was slightly worried: it had occurred to him, that she may be to young, but he wouldn't lie. He figured, if the child was old enough to ask, she was old enough to know.

June smiled. "No sir. You told me exactly what I needed to know, you haven't lied to me, and you're even trying to help me. Information is power, and all Slytherins believe in power. Isn't that right?"

Severus smiled, slightly. "Yes. Now, off to bed, you have classes and Quidditch practice tomorrow. Good luck with the game on Saturday, if I don't get to speak with you privately before then. I'll be at the match."

June's smile brightened. "It never occurred to me that you wouldn't be there to support us sir." And she turned and left.

Severus sighed. _Well, I now have a lot to do. I have an eleven-year-old girl with her mother's green eyes, looking at me like a lost kitten. I can't let her down. Damn that werewolf, he better not disappoint that girl. _

JPJPJP

June went quickly up to the library before curfew, checked out a few books on werewolves, and made her way back down to the common room.

Her friends just sighed as she came back into the common room with more books to bury herself in.

Draco glanced at the books, catching part of a title. _Dark Creatures: Fact and Fiction._

_Now what in the name of Merlin is she doing with those? At least this has nothing to do with the up coming Quidditch match… I hope. _

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

Play the Game

Saturday dawned bright and early, Flint had the Quidditch team up and ready by 8:00, letting them sleep in slightly, as the game didn't start until 10. He marched his team up to the Great Hall and made them all eat. He sat next to June, making sure she ate enough carbohydrates, and not too much fruit, as he was convinced that the excess water in the fruit would slow her down. She managed to eat a normal serving of eggs and toast, and even ate an extra croissant at Flint's insistence, and he consented to let her eat some applesauce, but only a little.

The group got out to the pitch an hour before June's first game started. Changed, stretched, and pep-talked a half hour before June's first game started. Ten minutes before June's first game started, Snape came down to wish them luck. Five minutes before June's first game started they were doing laps around the pitch, warming up and being introduced. Three minutes before June's first game started, the Gryffindor team was doing their laps. One minute before June's first game started, Madame Hooch released the Snitch and Bludgers.

Finally, with the blow of a whistle, and the toss of the Quaffle, June's first Quidditch match had started.

She shot up into the air, eyes scanning immediately for the snitch. The commentator, the Gryffindor from the train, Jordan, went on and on about what the Quaffle was doing, which June ignored, as she was told. She also ignored the Bludgers as long as they were nowhere near her, though she did see one of the Gryffindors get hit in the head with one. She of course heard every score made by each team, she told the difference by the volume of the cheer, as only Slytherins were cheering for her team.

At one point the commentator had spotted the snitch, and June went after it, of course, but both Seekers were on the other side of the field, and it had disappeared before they could get within half a field of the little golden ball.

June had just dodged another Bludger, heading up to a spot above the center of the game when something odd happened. Her broom jerked slightly, just a little tug, and she held on a little tighter. She tried to fly a little forward, toward the teachers' stands, when it jerked again, hard. Then it went in to a wild bucking motion, like her broom wanted her off of it, now. June, afraid she was going to fall off and end up a pile of mush in the grass of the field, hooked her ankles together around the tail of her broom, and held on tight. She lasted a few moments, before the thing gave a wild jerk up and to the side, dislodging her feet, and before she could get her grip back, bucked again, sending her off the broom, and hanging by one hand.

Luckily, a few of June's friends had no interest in Quidditch and had been watching her instead of the game. Two screams let out from opposite sides of the field, one from Pansy Parkinson in the Slytherin side, dressed completely, head to toe, in green, and one from the red side of the field. Hermione, the only person besides Neville dressed in neutral colors, had screamed and pointed toward the sky. As everyone was looking up to the sky, one of the Slytherin Chasers, Pucey, was scoring point after point, while the rest of both teams were trying to get to the girl.

The Weasley twins were circling under her, when she kept rising away from them. The other Gryffindors were off to the side, the Slytherins, minus one Chaser, were off to the side, wands at the ready, discussing the best course of action.

Hermione had unfrozen and looked for the source of the problem. She saw Snape muttering to himself. _He WOULDN'T!!_ Then she saw, sitting directly above her Potions Master, was Quirrel, staring at her friend, a completely calm, blank, yet intense look on his face. _That little—I'll teach him!_

Hermione made her way to the teachers' box, climbing through the rafters, catching glimpses of her friend going higher and being shaken from a massive height. She finally got to the teachers' box and got her wand out. She had recently found a charm that would work beautifully, she sent a quick burst of flames onto the edge of the cloak in front of her. She knew she had made a mistake when she heard her Potions Master yelp and saw his boots as the person she had lit on fire jumped out of his seat. However, her plan ultimately worked, as Quirrel's eye contact was broken when the person seated in front of him leaped into his line of sight.

Hermione immediately turned back to the game, watched as June pulled herself back onto her broom, and zoomed off in the direction of the Hufflepuff stands, as fast as she could go.

June had been hanging from her broom for a while, and she was scared, but she had enough presence of mind to still look for the Snitch. She spotted it. All the movement had ceased, except Pucey over by the Gryffindor goals, and the Snitch had decided to take a rest, hovering next to the Hufflepuffs. She kept glancing back over there between checking her grip on her wild broom, and making sure someone would catch her if she fell.

A commotion over in the teachers' box marked the end of her broom's bizarre behavior, and she quickly pulled herself up, her arm protesting as loud as an appendage can, and shot toward the Hufflepuff stands before the other players could even register that she was safe.

By the time the Gryffindor Seeker had moved in the right direction, Lee Jordan reported that she was fine and the game was back on, and Wood, the Gryffindor captain, was screaming foul at Pucey, and demanding the points be disregarded, June was reaching out, and wrapping her fingers around the little golden ball. Within moments of her raising it in her hand, everyone realised the game was over. Slytherin won, 300-20. Madame Hooch declared the points earned while June was in danger qualified, as the game had not been on time-out.

"A clever move by the Slytherin captain, I must say," was all she had to say on the subject.

There was a huge party in the Slytherin common room; a few Potion NEWT students brewed up a couple batches butterbeer, served warm, the mugs of the players always full. Snape had called one of one of his prefects into his office, and she returned with her arms around an open box filled to the brim with candy and cakes of all kinds.

Very few people asked about the broom incident: one Fourth Year asked if she was ok, but most people were just glad she survived to win them the game. They would worry about the attempt on her life after the party.

June stayed up the latest she had ever managed, and fell asleep on one of the couches, leaning on Draco, around 2 in the morning. Flint acquiesced and carried the small girl up to her bed when it looked like Malfoy and Nott were going to try to get her up their using charms.

Severus was in his room for the night. He had gotten an owl at dinner after the match. Remus Lupin will, apparently, only come out of solitude when personally requested by the youngest Potter, and once convinced of her desire to correspond with him, he made his leave of whatever hole he had crawled into to move to Hogsmeade, with the request that he be supplied the Wolfsbane Potion, and a secure place to transform each month.

Severus had seen the girl dragging around a stack of books on Dark Creatures for the days prior to the match, which boosted his determination to get the fleabag to at least send her an owl. _Apparently I did to well a job convincing him, I had NO intention of being in his presence at any point during their correspondence. _He sighed. _The things I do for that girl… Lily better be happy, June too. Damn girls._

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

June woke up Sunday afternoon, just in time for lunch in the Great Hall. She quickly got showered and dressed, a yellow skirt and a white polo that had little yellow and pink flowers on the collar. Plain white socks and her shoes were thrown on as she headed out the door. She entered the Great Hall with a group of Hufflepuff third years, and bee-lined for her friends.

"Sleep well?" Theodore asked.

June smiled as she ate a chip. "Quite well, thank you!"

Pansy stared at her. "Well, you're in a good mood for having almost been thrown from a broom yesterday!"

June froze before taking a bite of her egg salad sandwich. "I forgot about that…"

Just then Hermione and Neville came rushing over from the Gryffindor table.

"June!" Hermione shot to her side and whispered in her ear, "I saw who did it! I know what was wrong with your broom! Come on, let's go somewhere!" Hermione said, tugging on her arm.

"What's this!?" Draco asked as June got up to follow her friends, "you can't go with them! You just beat their Quidditch team! It could be an ambush or something!"

June paused, and looked at him. "Are you crazy? It's Neville and Hermione! I'll be right back! If it makes you feel better, keep an eye on the other Gryffindorks, but these two are trustworthy." June waved as she went out the door, "I'll be back in a minute!"

Her friends stared after her, then turned to watch the Gryffindors. Half of them looked disappointed, the rest either mad or impressed. The Quidditch team was impressed. They hadn't even thought she'd be able to get back on her broom and back in the game so fast; it was almost like the Slytherin team had planned it. And this was Ron Weasley and his gang's excuse for the foul mood they were presently in. But despite the mixed reactions, all were present and accounted for so June shouldn't be ambushed or anything.

vvvvvvvvvvvv

"Okay, so what did you see?" June asked as soon as they were in an unused classroom in the dungeons.

Hermione started, "well, when your broom started going nuts everyone was staring at you, and you have to stare without blinking to make a jinx like that work, but I don't think any student would be able to do something like that, so it narrowed my search down to the teachers' box."

"At first she thought it was Snape," Neville spoke up while Hermione took a breath.

"Yeah, but that didn't make any sense, he'd never hurt you!" Hermione said quickly.

"What made you think it was Snape to begin with?" June asked, quickly processing everything the two Gryffindors were saying.

"Well, he was staring, not blinking, and he was mouthing something," Hermione said. "It was suspicious, but I figure he was the only thing keeping you from really flying off that broom!"

June nodded, "so who do you think did it?"

"Only one other person was showing the signs mentioned in my book," Hermione said. "He was right behind Snape, eyes focused and unblinking on you! So I snuck through the bleachers and set his robes on fire to make him break eye contact, but I miscalculated and got Professor Snape instead, but since he was right in front of Quirrel, he broke his eye contact!" Hermione took a huge breath before asking, "Do you think I should tell Professor Snape I'm the one who set him on fire?"

June just blinked. "Professor Quirrel, the stuttering, useless Defence teacher, tried to shake me off my broom, and you want to tell Professor Snape _you set his robes on fire?!_" June shook her head. "Okay, you two go back to the Slytherins and tell them I'm visiting Professor Snape. If it comes up, I'll tell him what you did, and ask him to be kind. Now, excuse me, I have a Potions Master to find."

June went to the door of the classroom, peeked around the edges of the door.

"What's she doing?" Neville asked Hermione in a whisper.

"I think it's a Slytherin thing," Hermione whispered back.

June stuck her head back in the room, and turned to roll her eyes at the two behind her. "I'm making sure the coast is clear so that you can leave without getting attacked by Slytherins. Unless you _want _to meet Flint in the corridors, you should go now, while people are still at lunch."

They nodded and rushed out of the dungeons. June watched them go, and then headed down the other direction, toward Professor Snape's office.

Severus was in front of his fire, talking to a floating head, which was giving him a headache.

"Look Lupin, she is here, she wants to talk to you, but you'll have to come here in person because I will _not_ let my office be turned into some kind of communication room for the last Marauder and a little girl!"

"Couldn't you just call her in for a minute?" Remus Lupin asked from the fire. "I just want to see her, just for a minute?"

Severus stood up quickly, the chair knocking over. "_I am not an owl!_ I am only doing this because she is one of my Slytherins and I can't tell her anything positive about her father! Getting your attention was all I intended to do! The rest is up to you and her! I will _not _be a middle man!"

Just then a small knock sounded at the door to his office. Severus rubbed his forehead. "Don't move, and don't say a word. I will take care of this quickly, and then you can tell me where you are staying. I will set it up so that you can meet with her on the grounds, but I'll have to speak with the Headmaster." The knock sounded again. And he turned and headed to the door.

Snape opened it just a crack, not completely surprised to see the subject of their conversation standing at his door.

"Miss Potter, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Snape asked softly.

June looked at him a little suspiciously. "I wanted to discuss yesterdays Quidditch match with you. I can come back, if you're busy, but it's slightly urgent, sir."

Severus sighed. "You may come in, but your issue may have to wait a moment. I have a werewolf here to see you."

June's eyes widened. "H-he's here?"

Snape smiled slightly, leading her into his office. "No, he's in the fire, but he wanted to speak with you for a moment, before he made his way to Hogsmeade. I was planning on summoning you after dinner, to let you know I'm setting up a meeting time and place for you. He wanted to speak with you for a moment, but I thought I'd let you celebrate your victory for another few hours, since you slept the morning away."

They stopped in front of the fire and soon, Remus and June staring at each other like the other was a flying monkey.

Severus smirked, "Remus Lupin, may I introduce Juniper Potter. June, this is your father's pet werewolf." Remus sent a slight glare toward Snape, but quickly returned his eyes to the mini combination of his friends.

In his eyes, she looked just like Lily, except with black hair and glasses. She was even dressed similarly. When Lily first came to Hogwarts, she favored skirts and knee socks, and only later discovered pants. Remus smiled, _she looks just like her mother. No wonder Severus likes her. _

June was a little confused. This was her father's friend and was supposed to be about the same age as Professor Snape, but he looked older, and yet, younger. He had gray hair at his temples, but he looked gentler than her Potions Master, so he seemed a few years younger. He smiled at her, and she relaxed a little.

"Hello," she said with a slight curtsy.

"Hello. Y-you look just like her." Remus couldn't help but say.

June blushed a little. "Um, thank you?"

Remus' smile widened. "So Slytherin huh? How's that working?"

June relaxed a little more. "Very well. I like my house, and I'm very happy with my friends and classes."

"Friends, huh? Anyone I might know?"

June looked over at Severus. "Well, I don't know."

Snape smirked. "Malfoy, Parkinson, Nott, Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini."

Remus' eyes widened.

"And Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom," June added. "They're Gryffindors. The Weasley twins are nice sometimes too."

Remus looked a little uncomfortable. "So, how did you meet the Malfoys?"

June opened her mouth to answer, but Snape put his hand on her shoulder.

"That topic can wait till your both in the same room I think, and _not_ my office. Now, my student came to me for a reason, and I need to take care of it, so why don't you get settled in Hogsmeade, and I'll speak with the Headmaster."

Remus still looked a little stunned, but made a noise of consent, said his farewells, and disappeared out of the fire. Severus immediately put out the fire with a flick of his wand.

June was quiet while Severus ordered them some tea and biscuits. They settled at his desk with their snack and got comfortable.

June looked up from her cup, eyes brimming with questions, and one came spilling out. "He doesn't like that I'm a Slytherin. He doesn't like that I'm friends with Death Eater children. That's why he was uncomfortable, right?"

Severus put his cup down, and looked at her hard. "He has been hiding for 10 years. He probably thinks your friends are corrupting you." Severus leaned back and picked his cup back up. "You will easily get those thoughts out of his head. Your far too stubborn to influence."

June glared slightly. "I think I'll take that as a compliment." Snape just smiled.

"Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Severus asked, picking up a honey biscuit.

June looked a little blank for a moment, before her earlier conversation came back to her. "Oh! Hermione said she thinks she knows who was jinxing my broom! She thought it was you at first, but that didn't make sense, so she thinks its Quirrel."

Snape had placed the cookie back on his saucer, and was staring at her.

She just continued. "She tried to break his eye contact by lighting his robes on fire, but she miscalculated slightly, please don't be to hard on her, she just wanted to help." June looked into Snape's dark eyes, hoping he had heard everything.

Severus blinked a few times, then turned and stared into his tea. "I will speak with the Headmaster, and I will not punish your friend. There was no harm done in what she did, only good came of it, so she will not be reprimanded. Please do not take action, and urge your Gryffindor friends to restrain themselves as well." He turned and looked her straight in the eye, "and be careful. Try not to stray too far from your friends. I don't think he'll try anything again so soon, but be on your guard."

"Yes sir," June agreed. "Thank you."

Severus smiled at her. "And congratulations on your big win, very well done."

June smiled. "Thank you, sir."

Snape nodded. "Now, I'm sure you have homework to do and such. I'll keep you updated on the werewolf situation, and I shall see you in class." He got up and ushered her out the door, both of them satisfied with the outcome of their talk.

As soon as June left, Severus sent an owl off to the headmaster to request a meeting, getting an answer almost instantly that he was available at the moment, and had no set appointments for the day.

The talk went well, Severus had more tea and a pocket full of uneaten lemon drops saved for proper disposal. He spoke of Quirrel first as it was the more urgent subject, the only solution was that the two would keep an eye on him, and Severus himself would coach the next Quidditch match after winter holiday.

The other topic was a little more of a sensitive issue, as Severus should have gone through the Headmaster the whole time, but that was quickly over looked at the prospect of reuniting the last Marauder with Potter Jr.

They knew Remus would be staying in Hogsmeade, and they also knew that June couldn't go, let alone by herself. Therefore, Remus would have to come here. While not officially against the rules, it was not something regularly done, especially for a werewolf, but as the full moon was two weeks away, and two weeks passed, they thought it safe enough. They decided that after Halloween would be best, as it was the coming that Friday, so they'd set up a room this Saturday. She would be sent up at around 11:30, so they could eat together, or she could escape to eat with her friends.

After plans for Remus were finalized, and a note sent off with a Hogwarts owl to inform him of the time and place, Snape brought up another issue.

"Headmaster, you knew how important Lily was to me, yes?"

The headmaster's eyes twinkled in affirmation as he sipped his tea.

Severus sighed. "June has made another request. And, if at all possible, I would like to help her with it."

The Headmaster leaned back in his chair—this could take awhile.

"It is not beyond the realm of possibility, but it would be a great deal harder to arrange then her meeting Lupin—"

"Severus, my boy," the Headmaster cut him off, "I am not a young man, and I am getting no younger, but I would appreciate it if you got to the point before too much time has passed."

Severus looked a little sheepish, just a little. "Yes sir. June, Miss Potter, she wanted to-to speak with Sirius Black. And I thought, maybe, in the near future, someone could accompany her to her parents' graves."

Albus looked at Severus over his spectacles. "That is quite the request young Miss Potter has made. And you must be very attached to her indeed if she has you saying Black's name with little to no venom."

They stared at each other for a moment, then Dumbledore smiled. "This spring, you, and Remus, if she wishes it, may escort Miss Potter to Godric's Hollow to visit her parents' graves. I will speak with Cornelius before long, and inquire after the notorious Sirius Black, to see if he is coherent enough to speak with her, or at least in a well enough condition so as not to frighten the poor girl." Albus leaned back in his chair, picking a lemon drop out of his tin, and smiling smugly. "I suppose this request will fulfill your debt to James, or perhaps, work as an apology to Lily."

Severus glanced down at his tea. "I have not even begun to scratch the surface on the latter, and the former… I'm working on that as well. But truly, this girl, she is…" Severus looked up at his boss and mentor, "she is just like her, and I think the only way to completely repay my debt to James would be to stop her from marrying the Malfoy child." Severus smiled into his teacup. "And the only way to feel as if I have done enough for Lily to forgive me, is to mould that boy into something worthy of her daughter."

Albus chuckled, drawing Severus out of his own mind. "I think you may be a little hasty when it comes to those two. I think it more likely that she'll end up with the Longbottom boy, if for no other reason than his family is more accepting. The young Malfoy is very ingrained in his family's beliefs. I don't think he would go against his father, and Neville will be far more open with his feelings in the future. In fact, I think Mrs. Longbottom is already counting her chickens."

Snape's lip curled. "The girl has far too much sense for that. The boy is a disaster waiting to happen—she is far too intelligent to end up with a boy like that."

Albus just smiled.

Severus huffed and excused himself, off to work on his Potions and papers. _And to dispose of the disgusting confections in my pocket._

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

June filled Hermione and Neville in on the "do nothing" plan, then informed her fellow Slytherin first years. They spent their Sunday making sure everyone was caught up on their homework for the coming week, being too distracted for anything else.

The week passed quickly, and before they knew it, it was Halloween.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

READ AND REVIEW!! PLEASE!!

Please?? I'm tellin' ya, the more reviews I get the sooner chapters come. Well, that and if my teachers give me a break for the homework… TT Have you ever tried to write a sonnet? In iambic pentameter?? Or how about a whole speech?? In iambic pentameter!! Teachers… grrr. On a happy note, I can highly recommend _As You Like It_ as a GREAT play! And movie. It's by Shakespeare, just in case you didn't know.


	8. Chapter 8 Halloween

Chapter 8 Halloween

Chapter 8 Halloween

Chapter 8 Halloween

A/N: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!! I got SO many reviews!! I'm SO glad you like my story!! You have NO idea how happy every single review makes me! It's the BEST feeling I have EVER felt!

Ok, here's chapter 8!! Hope you like it!!

NOW beta'd!! thank you for your paitence while my beta was working on it!! i hope this is better for the few who complain about it!! i know it sounds better to me!

ENJOY!!

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

It was Friday. Today was Halloween. June was so excited that she could barely hold it in. Halloween at the Dursleys always consisted of her Aunt taking her and Dudley trick or treating. Dud dressed as a vampire last year, and June still fit into the one she used the year before, a ghost. She was always a ghost, because it consisted of an old sheet with holes in it. Her aunt said it was dangerous for little girls to walk around at night, and no one could tell she was a girl under the sheet. This would have been fine, if it wasn't a blatant lie. Other girls were out and about, much younger then her, and they didn't have Dud for a bodyguard.

This year would be different. She had spoken to Corey Williams, a seventh year Chaser, during Quidditch practice. While Flint was yelling at the Beaters, June was sitting on the bench, strapping on her shin guards, when she asked the young man next to her whether Halloween was different in the Wizarding world, than it was in the muggle world.

Corey had taken an instant liking to the small girl that had joined the team; she was so innocent and eager. So he just smiled, and explained.

"Well, I don't really know what muggles do for Halloween, but at Hogwarts we are let out of class a little early, and we have a feast. They decorate the Great Hall and everyone just eats till they explode." Corey smiled again at her wide-eyed, excited look. "Now, I don't know what other Houses do after the feast, but in Slytherin, we continue the party. Snape has the House elves bring out butterbeer and usually we just play games and hang out till about midnight, like the party we had after you won us that Quidditch match. That after party is mostly for the first through fourth years, and the O.W.L and N.E.W.T students get a separate party in an empty classroom, that is mostly like a dance. We hang out and have refreshments and there's music. Some people dance, and, you know," here he smirked, "big kid stuff."

June knew he was teasing her, trying to get her jealous of the "big kid" party, but June was perfectly fine being young and called a kid for awhile longer. _Everyone says we grow up to fast as it is, might as well enjoy being childish before they start to call you childish for enjoying the simply fun things in life. _

At breakfast that morning, June was practically bouncing in her seat. She had decided to only eat a little now, in preparation for the night's feast, but she knew she had to eat something, so she had toast and strawberry jam.

Draco and their fellow Slytherins had found her excitement amusing, at first. Before breakfast she was a little annoying, moving faster in the hopes that that would make the day go faster, she had woken everyone up a half hour before _her_ alarm went off, which was at least 45 minutes _before_ anyone else's _anyway._ Then, when she finally managed to drag them all down to the Great Hall, all she ate was a piece of toast with jam on it. Then proceeded to bounce her leg quickly, in a seemingly nervous twitch, shaking the bench slightly.

Now, Draco had become quite patient in the time since he had first started school, what with Pansy's temper and June's mood swings and insistence in continuing to socialize with her Gryffindor friends. But this was quickly driving him insane. After the fifth time his eggs were shook off his fork before they made it to his mouth, he snapped.

"Would you hold still?" Draco barked at the girl next to him.

Everyone froze. June's face, previously flushed with excitement, fell.

"Fine," June said, gathering her things together. She got up and headed out of the Great Hall, grabbing another piece of toast on her way out.

Draco watched her go, and then turned to look at the still silent group of first years. The entire group had their mouths open in shock. "What?" Pansy and Blaise scowled fiercely. Millicent stood and walked out of the room, Pansy and Blaise right behind her.

Draco turned to the guys, hoping for a little understanding. Judging by the look on Ted's face, he'd get none from him. Ted soon joined the girls, leaving Draco with Crabbe and Goyle, his faithful bodyguards. Or, his supposedly faithful body guards, as Goyle was standing up, and Crabbe looked like he wanted to _really_ bad. Of course, Draco knew why they were doing this. Who did they want to be mad at them, Draco, who had known them forever and was very formidable when angry, or June, who was very sweet to everyone, except when you did something _really_ wrong, like insult her friends, or tell her _not _to be happy about something, then she was dangerous? Draco frowned, and waved for Crabbe to go, which he did, looking very relieved.

Draco sighed. _Everyone knows a happy Potter is a pleasant, if annoying, Potter, but an unhappy Potter is scary._

By the time Millicent was out of the Hall, June was gone. After a short search, including the common room, several bathrooms and a glance around the grounds, the group decided to wait for her in Transfiguration.

Two minutes before the class started, Draco walked in, and when everyone snubbed him, he sat at the last empty table, alone.

One minute later, McGonagall walked in, slightly surprised at the decreased number of her students. "Where is Miss Potter?" she asked the class, curious. Normally she would just report it to the girl's Head of House, but June was never late or absent for any of her classes, in fact, she was usually 10 minutes early.

"We haven't seen her since she left the Great Hall, ma'am," Pansy answered, sending a glare to Draco.

McGonagall looked curious, but figured she'd hear all about it later, and would tell Severus as soon as the class was over.

Just as the clock struck 9, June walked through the door, and sat next to Draco in the last empty seat, completely subdued. All through class, the Slytherins were shooting glances at her, kicking themselves for leaving the only open seat next to Draco. They were turning buttons into blossoms today, and only June managed it before the time ran out, as everyone else was distracted.

In Defence Against the Dark Arts, Crabbe sat next to Draco so June wouldn't have to, but no one talked in the halls or the classroom.

With Charms cancelled, because of the feast, June ran out of DADA before anyone could stop her at the end of the class.

Despite the way June had acted after Draco's comment, June wasn't mad at him. She knew she had been annoying, she was just excited, and she hadn't felt this way much in her life, so when she did, she just let it loose. She also knew she wasn't supposed to be alone, but she decided to risk it this once, what are the chances something would happen on Halloween?

June was walking slowly down the second floor corridor, she planned on sitting with her friends at the feast, she just didn't want to annoy them further, so she planned to avoid them until it started. June was startled out of her thoughts when someone bumped into her side running down the corridor. She saw the frizzy brown hair of her Gryffindor friend fly into the bathroom, so she followed.

June found Hermione in the last stall, crying her eyes out. June quietly sat next to her and put her arms around her, turning her slightly so she was leaning on her shoulder, and waited for her to calm down a little, muttering into her ear. June didn't really know what she was doing: she just did what she would want someone to do for her. And judging by Hermione's easy compliance, and slowly calming breaths, she must be doing something right.

After an hour, Hermione had stopped crying. June looked at the clock on the wall, and noticed that the feast was half hour in, but decided this was more important.

Hermione finally pulled away from Junes shoulder and looked into her eyes. June smiled into the puffy red, soft brown eyes looking at her so sadly. "Hermione, what happened? It can't be that bad, can it? Come on, tell me."

As Hermione started to speak, June pulled her close for a hug, keeping her friend up against her chest, rubbing her back as she told her story.

"I had Charms just now, and we're working on the Levitation Charm. Well, I was working with Ron, and when I tried to help him, he just said, 'You do it.' So I did." She sniffed a little. "Well, it worked, and I made my feather levitate, but he still wouldn't listen to me. And just now," a little sob came through, "I was walking behind him, down to the Great Hall, and he was talking to Dean and Seamus," she sniffed again, this time a little louder, "and he was telling them that I was a know-it-all, and a-a—" she pressed her face into June's shoulder, and June barely caught the softly whispered "nightmare".

June scowled. Glared. Her face twisting with a menace it had never reached before. _The boy would pay. _June looked down at the girl that had started crying again in her arms. _Revenge is best served cold. I will wait. _

The two sat there for another half hour, just talking about classes and what books they were reading now, Hermione giving June news of her parents, June sharing news of Dudley and his muggle school.

They were starting to get up and Hermione was washing her face in the sink, when they heard a _thud, thud, thud_. Hermione dried her face and looked at June. "Is someone coming?"

June looked nervous. "It sounds like someone is hitting the walls with a sledge hammer." June grabbed Hermione and pulled her into the furthest stall, shutting the door and crouching low. They smelt it before they saw it, both Hermione and June made faces at each other. June thought it was a combination of a sewer, never washed PE sweat socks, and the apothecary in Diagon Alley. Hermione was reminded of a dead rotting rat, her 13-year-old neighbor who hadn't discovered deodorant or a shower, and her uncle's pig farm. Then they saw its feet, thick as tree trunks, with a large wooden club swinging at its side.

Hermione whimpered. June shushed her silently.

June took out her wand, and went through the spells she's learned while here, trying to think of something that would bring down, or distract enough to escape, a troll.

While she thought, the troll seemed to become bored, and started smashing the sinks, sending plaster and marble everywhere. As a large piece of marble slid past their stall and smashed into the wall, June remembered a spell she heard a third year talking about, and had asked him to teach her.

"_Expelliarmus_," June incanted loudly at a piece of stone coming their way. It shot toward the troll, hitting its foot. The troll paused what it was doing, and looked down at the thing that hit him back. June was ready, she whispered, "_Wingardium leviosa_," and the marble slowly rose into the air, the troll watching it closely, it went over his head, and started to orbit around it.

The troll, as June had planned, followed the piece of marble, and when he seemed to start to loose interest, she changed it to pink, then added yellow polka dots, then changed it to purple with green stripes, then the stripes flashed pink and green, back and forth, the troll slowly going round in circles in the same spot he started. She sped it up a bit, the marble revolving faster. The troll, after three of the faster spins, tripped over his club and feet, and landed head first into what was left of the sink and mirror fixtures, knocking him out. Slowly, June and Hermione got out of their stall, and when the troll still didn't move, they ran for the door, exiting and slamming the door, just as Snape, McGonagall, and Quirrel came running down the hall.

Hermione, completely drained from the day's emotional difficulties, ran to McGonagall, and hugged her tightly around the waist, surprising the witch to know end. But it was not half as surprising when June did the same to Snape.

Snape caught the girl as she charged into him, feeling her body shake with relief.

"June, _June, _what happened?" Snape asked, hoping to get the girl to remove her face from his robes. She would suffocate if she didn't soon.

"A troll," June replied, calming down a bit, but still shaking. "In the bathroom—it surprised us."

"What were you doing in the bathroom?" McGonagall asked June, keeping the once-again-sobbing girl pressed to her chest. "We told all the students to go to their common rooms!"

"W-we—" June put her face back into Snape's robes, seeking comfort, and still frightened.

"They did not attend the feast," Snape supplied. "At least, Miss Potter didn't. I was not aware of the attendance of the Gryffindor table."

June leaned back again, and said, "No, we didn't go. Hermione was upset, and I was helping her." June was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry about the bathroom," she finally uttered quietly.

"The bathroom?" McGonagall queried, totally confused.

"The troll pretty much destroyed it, before I could knock it out," June whispered.

Snape looked at McGonagall, who stared right back at him. Both, with their charges still wrapped around them, started walking toward the bathroom. June broke away from Snape, and grabbed Hermione's arm, leading her away from the door to the bathroom. Hermione wrapped herself around June as soon as June stopped moving, still crying softly.

Severus and Minerva entered the bathroom, Quirrel following behind.

Both were shocked to see half the bathroom completely destroyed: the sinks, the mirror, and two stalls. The last stall was open slightly, June's and Hermione's school bags were still inside. Minerva went to gather the bags as Severus checked the troll and Quirrel stood by the door, twitching nervously. Severus was using spells to make sure the troll wouldn't wake up anytime soon, when he found an odd piece of marble, sitting near the troll's knees. It was a bright violet and had hot pink stripes going diagonally across both sides.

"Minerva?" Severus called.

She walked over, the girls' bags in her hand. "Yes? What is wrong?"

He held up the piece of marble. Minerva cocked her eyebrow. "That's how they knocked it out? With a colored piece of rock?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "I was not asking how you think they took care of it, I was wondering when you started teaching first years to change the colors of marble."

Minerva took it, and waved her wand over the rock. The stripes turned a bright grass green. She repeated the process twice, when it finally went back to the color of the marble sinks. "It is not Transfiguration, it's a charm. I first used a _priori incantatem_, which just changed the color of the stripes, as you saw, then I checked it for the time between changes, it was less then a second. No First Year could do that with Transfiguration. Then I performed a Charms test, a medical spell, to check if there is a visual altering charm on a patient. It was just a color charm, but a very good one. I'd say the girl must have been practicing quite often in the past month," Minerva paused. "What on earth would she need such a charm for so often?"

Snape turned the rock over a few times, thinking about what a girl would do with such a charm. "Perhaps she changed the color of her beddings."

Minerva looked at Severus like he was a genius, which he was, just not usually about things like this. "Of course! I heard a few of my Gryffindors talking about June's colorful wardrobe!" Minerva smiled at Severus' confused look. "Miss Patil and Miss Brown have turned into quite the little gossipers, and for the four weekends she's been at this school, June has never worn the same color scheme twice. Some even say that she dresses out of uniform under her robes, for the sole reason that we can't see what is underneath!"

Severus looked incredulous. "I never thought I'd say this, but Potter is far too down-to-earth to care for such things."

Minerva smiled again. "A girl is a girl. I'll bet you five galleons that right now, she is not wearing white ankle length socks, or even the plain gray skirt that is the proper dress for female students."

Severus considered it for a second, and said. "You're on. If she is wearing _both_ unregulated socks and a skirt with more color then gray, I shall give you 5 galleons." And they shook on it.

The three professors walked out of the bathroom, and Snape told Quirrel to take care of the troll, as it was his subject, and turned to the girls.

"Miss Potter, Miss Granger, we found some blood on the floor near the last stall, please remove your robes so that we may check you for cuts."

The girls moved to comply. Hermione, having finally stopped crying, was breathing normally with few hiccups. Before June could get further then undoing the top button, McGonagall asked if the girls had returned to their dorms after the last class, and getting two negatives, allowed them to continue.

June had the top five buttons undone, and was preparing to pull the thing over her head, when she looked down and noticed that in her excitement this morning she had forgotten to charm the edging of her uniform green. Of course, she had grabbed her favorite pair of socks, they were ankle length, but she had charmed her House crest on to each sock. To make it permanent, she had torn the crests off of some of Draco's robes that he was throwing away, and actually sewed them on after a mild sticking charm.

June removed her robes, as did Hermione, both standing in their uniforms, Hermione with her Gryffindor tie and edging on her vest being the only difference between the two uniforms.

After a smirk in Minerva's direction, he ran his wand over both girls, determining that neither had sustained any injuries.

"You both are fine," Snape said, putting his wand away. "Now, would you care to tell me how two scared First Year girls knocked out a fully grown mountain troll?" Snape asked in his most terrifying tone.

Hermione paled a little more, but pointed to June. _Just like a Gryffindor to place the blame on a Slytherin at the first sign of reprimand,_ Snape thought darkly.

Then June spoke, "We were about to head to the feast, when we heard the troll banging on the wall on its way down the corridor. It didn't sound good, so I grabbed Hermione and we hid in the last stall, hoping it would just pass us by. When it came into the bathroom, I had to start thinking of a plan, so I did. A piece of marble flew past us and smashed into the wall, and I got an idea. One of the third years taught me a spell a while ago, and I used it to project another piece of marble toward the troll. I made it go hard, to get its attention. The rock hit its foot, and it looked down." June sucked in a breath before continuing her explanation. "I used _wingardium leviosa _to make it go to just above the trolls head, so he was looking slightly up. Using the spell Pansy uses to get her clothes to her every morning, I made it revolve around its head, slowly at first, then faster. It started to lose interest, so I made it change colors, then the faster it moved, the faster the colors changed, pretty soon, the thing just tripped over his own feet and hit his head on the mirror, breaking the mirror, and smashing into the wall. The force of the impact must have knocked it out, because we were able to get out safely," June finished, and let out a breath.

Snape and McGonagall were looking at the girl who explained everything in two breaths for a moment, before rejoining reality. Then, Snape smirked. "Twenty points to Slytherin, for quick thinking, problem solving, and protecting a fellow student."

June smiled and Hermione smiled too, happy that her friend got some points for her actions.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

Snape walked June back to the common room, both completely silent. When they reached the entrance, June turned to him, bracing herself.

Snape looked down at her, and in that moment could see her father in her, building her courage up like she was building a wall. "Yes, Ms Potter?" _Might as well get it over with. It's bad enough calling her Potter, let alone seeing her father glaring back at me again. _

"Sir," June started in an overly strong tone, "I wanted to apologize for attacking you earlier. I was quite frazzled, and did not mean any harm or disrespect." She visibly gathered more of her courage together. "I would appreciate it, if you did not mention that particular element of the story to anyone else."

Snape's lips curled slightly at the edge. "Of course. Wouldn't want to ruin the reputation of our star Seeker, nor our resident celebrity."

She laughed slightly. "Exactly. Thank you, sir."

Snape stood up straighter. "Not a problem. It will be hard enough for me to live down comforting one of my students with Professor McGonagall, let alone with the entire student body. Good night, Ms Potter."

"Good night, Professor Snape. Happy Halloween." And she disappeared into the common room.

"Good night, brat." Snape twirled and headed for his office. _That girl will be the death of me. Thank Merlin she wasn't raised by Potter. _

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

On the other side of the common room entrance, June was thinking about her day as she joined her friends in finishing the feast she hadn't wanted to miss. _Was Professor Snape limping? I wonder what happened to him._

During the rest of the feast, the Slytherin first years not only made up, June having explained her logic behind her actions, surprising everyone with her unusually cool head throughout. Also, June told her little story of how she defeated a full-grown mountain troll, in full Gryffindor style, with hand gestures, leaving out the running, hugging and shaking part. She also shared the reason they were there in the first place, and started planning a little retribution for a certain red-headed Gryffindor. She was planning to gain the help of two other red heads in the process.

June ended up retiring a bit earlier than everyone else, as she had a big day the coming up, what with meeting her father's friend in person.

"Well, that was interesting," Pansy commented after June went to bed.

"She was acting weird, for us?" Theodore asked, a little incredulous.

Draco smiled. "She was restraining herself. She's becoming more ingrained in what's expected of us in Slytherin."

Millicent stared at the door June went through a moment before. "June, the daughter of a Gryffindor, is restraining herself." She looked over to Pansy and Blaise. "Can you imagine, her telling that story in a few years, when all of her passion is squashed out of her by her House's expectations?"

Blaise looked down at her shoes, noticing a bit of plaster and ruble in the spot June had been standing. "If I had done that, I probably would have told the story much differently. More like a book, and less like a play." She looked around at the party going on around her, making the others look as well.

Everyone has heard of Gryffindors wild parties, loud and crazy, McGonagall shutting it down around 4 am, the house-elves spending hours cleaning and repairing their common room. Ravenclaw parties were more like an art exhibition, the only noise coming from intelligent conversation, never any butterbeer or mountains of sugar. The Hufflepuffs really knew how to party, they always had games and party favors, and it was quite pathetic really. Slytherin parties had good food and drink abound, good conversation, even a section off to the side for the older students to take part in more mature activities. They had good music in the background, everyone had a lot of fun, but it was still more like a political party then the big blow outs the Gryffindors are known for.

"Have you thought that maybe," Pansy said, "maybe June keeps friends in Gryffindor, because some of her belongs there? She is borne of one of the most Gryffindor families. It's even thought that the Potters are descended from Godric Gryffindor himself."

"She is also born of a Ravenclaw," Draco said. "And she likes Slytherin."

"Maybe," Blaise started, "maybe we could be nicer to her Gryffindor friends, so she doesn't lose that part of herself. It would break my heart to see her like she was today, everyday." Her fellows nodded slightly.

"Wait," Draco said, "there's no reason for _us_ to turn into Gryffindors! Her father's friend is coming tomorrow, isn't he? That's why she went to bed early in the first place!" Draco nodded at his own logic. "She will get all her Gryffy needs from her father's friend, and her little Gryffy friends. She'll need us to stay Slytherin, she'll need us to keep her up with this part of who she is." He smiled. "If it makes you all feel better, we could just stop bugging her about her little Gryffindork friends, but _we_ can't change to prevent _her_ from changing, it would be counter productive!"

Theodore looked at Draco, considering everything he said along with all his other friends, and finding himself agreeing. Nodding, Pansy changed the topic, bringing up what they'll be doing while June is getting in touch with her inner Gryffindor.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

Saturday Morning

June was awake absurdly early for the second day in a row, but this time, she didn't wake her friends up. Instead, she decided to take a walk. Slowly. She got up, slowly. She took a shower, slowly. She took her time picking out her outfit. She wanted to look perfect, so she decided to go with pink as the main color. She got her white pleated skirt, and adjusted the color to a pink so light you could only tell it was pink if you put it next to white. Her shirt was a white v-neck, with a blush trim. She wore her pink-stripped knee socks and her brown buckle shoes. With her rose robe over the top and a pink lily hair clip above her left ear, she was ready to meet her dad's friend. With a few hours before his arrival, June grabbed her copy of the play she was reading, _As You Like It_, and headed out to the lake, hoping to watch the sunrise and waste a few hours quietly reading.

She settled between the lake and the Whomping Willow, knowing no one could see her unless they looked out from the front window of the Charms classroom, June sat on a rock and watched the sun rise above the lake with a flood of rich, vibrant colors, the sound of the Willow lazily swinging its branches the thing heard. Not even the Giant Squid was up this early on a Saturday.

Once the sun was fully in the sky, and all the colors of the sunrise were gone, it was just past 7 am, and June took out her book.

Fully absorbed in her book, June didn't even notice the time pass, until her stomach protested her lack of breakfast that morning. So, with a glance at her watch, she put her book away, and made her way to the Great Hall, where breakfast didn't end till 10 am on Saturdays. Luckily for her, she managed to make it up to the school and grab two croissants just before the tables cleared themselves. June was happily eating her second croissant on her way back down to the dungeons, intent on putting her book away and finding something else to do, when she passed Professor Snape's office.

The door was open slightly, and a quick peek inside showed her Professor brewing a potion. Curious, she carefully opened the door a little more and slid in, closing the door behind her softly. She stood by the door, waiting for him to show the slightest sign that she could speak. She, of course, knew that he knew she was there. She was just a first year after all, how could she compete with 20 odd years of Slytherin experience over her?

After a moment, he stopped stirring and went back to his cutting board.

"What can I help you with this morning, Miss Potter?" Snape asked, intent on deftly slicing some weird root with holes in it, into slivers so thin you could see the knife through the root.

"Well sir, I was on my way to find something to distract myself for another hour and a half, and when I saw you working, I thought I might be able to help in some way," June said, still standing by the door, well away from the potion and any of the ingredients. As far as she knew, he was brewing something that, should the crumbs from a croissant touch anything in, or about to go in, the cauldron, it would explode.

Snape glanced at her as he carefully placed the root slices over the top of the potion, the roots barely touching. He motioned her over as he put the last slice to completely cover the top of the potion. Exactly five seconds after the last slice was in place, the entire layer sank into the liquid, which changed from a vibrant orange to a pale blue. Then Snape waved his wand and turned his attention fully on his student.

"This is the Wolfsbane Potion in its first stage. It must stew for three days, then I may begin the second stage." Severus said in "professor" mode. "What you just witnessed was a common technique used in potions meant to suppress a natural reaction. Always a root combining with a type of hair, in this case, the root is from a lotus flower and the hair is from a moon calf. The lotus flower replaces the hunting instinct the werewolf gets from the moon with a feeling serenity."

June listened carefully, absorbing this lesson that she would only have otherwise received if she had been getting her masters in Potions. "If you can calm the animalistic instinct in the first stage, why are there other stages?"

Snape smiled at her. _She is one smart child._ "The Wolfsbane Potion that is available for commercial sale is just this one step, as it is easily and quickly made, the ingredients cheep and accessible. _My_ version, however, has three stages, is _very_ expensive, takes two weeks to make, and is by _far_ better for the werewolf taking the potion. There are traces of silver in the commercial version, and that is the cause of the early aging and short lifespan of today's werewolves. This has not been corrected on the belief that werewolves are better off dead. The ones who do not take the potion tend to attack people and get executed, shortening their life considerably." Snape called the kitchens for tea as June absorbed the knowledge she was receiving. "The extra stages in my version lessen the pain the werewolf goes through during the change, and help them retain their human mind as well as losing their blood thirst and hunger. The extra brewing time it takes for each stage to stabilize before moving on to the next stage eliminates the trace amounts of silver, so a werewolf that only takes _my _potion would live as long as any wizard with no side-effects."

June sipped her tea, fascinated to think what her teacher must know about Potions to be able to create such a Potion on his own. Then something else occurred to her.

"Sir? What made you want to improve the Wolfsbane Potion for the sole comfort of the werewolf?" June asked.

Snape considered her for a moment, then answered, "I was attacked by a werewolf before the Wolfsbane Potion was created. I was rescued in time, but I will never forget the fear I felt. During my apprenticeship, I was able to view the tests of various versions of the Wolfsbane Potion on volunteers. While I was impressed that the woman who created the potion felt confident enough in her creation to sit next to the wolf all night, I noticed that the wolf acted more like a subdued dog than a human, so I got my masters by finding a way for the beast to still think like a human. I was able to play chess with a werewolf at midnight on the night of a full moon, and was beaten. The less pain and silver traces were stumbled upon along the way. I figured it was the ultimate safety to have the wolf be able to think like a human, because even the most docile dogs will attack if they feel threatened."

June was lost deep in thought as the professor watched her. _Her concentration and comprehension is beyond that of an 11 year old. She really is quite lot more like her mother than her father. I wonder what she'll think of the last Marauder. Speaking of which.._ "June?" The girl looked up, her eyes glazed over as if she had been sleeping. "It is time for your meeting. Would you like me to escort you to the appointed classroom?"

June smiled. "Yes sir."

They walked up the stairs to the third floor in silence. When they reached the unused classroom, Snape stopped. "He should be in there by now. Good luck."

June smiled up at him. "Thank you, sir, for everything." And she entered the classroom.

Severus stood their for a moment, thinking of how Lily would love to be able to have raised her little girl, then he turned and swooped upon the school like an over grown bat, taking points for random little deviances, since he was in such a good mood.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

Remus was sitting at a table, a cup of tea in hand, nervously tapping on the table in front of him. He had come about 10 minutes early, and was now regretting it. About two minutes before the allotted time, he heard steps coming to the door, and as this corridor was forbidden, it should be his date for the afternoon. He sat up and straightened his robes, sitting erect and still twitching nervously.

They stopped right outside the door, and through the thin door, Remus could easily hear their conversation.

"He should be in there by now. Good luck."

_Was that Snape? I've never heard his voice so calm. It's almost as if he actually cares for this girl, this little Potter. It must be a Slytherin thing—she's one of his snakes, so he takes care of her, Gryffindor father or no._

"Thank you, sir, for everything."

_Well, she definitely likes him. He must be really different around his Slytherins. _

June walked through the door, closing it softly behind her. She walked over to the table, and he stood up. They stood there in silence for a moment, and they listened to Snape walk back down the hall after quite a long time standing outside the door.

June looked adorable. She also looked like she was trying hard to impress him, or at least make a good first impression. She even had a lily in her hair. She looked like a perfect mixture of his two friends. He couldn't tell from the fire, but she had the same courage and mischievous look in her eyes that James always had, no matter the situation. At first glance, she really did look like her father's daughter, but only her more prominent features matched his, everything else, bone structure and build was all Lily's. And it was easier to see in her pink outfit._ Very neutral, clever girl_.

He opened his arms slightly, and walked toward her. She tensed for a moment, then ran to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

_Oh, yes, she's _very much_ like Lily._ He hugged the little girl to him.

"You know, you used to be the most flirtatious baby. You loved to hug and kiss everyone, no matter who they were. James used to say he'd have to keep a close eye on you once you were about 13, keep the boys away. Lily would just roll her eyes and say her daughter would date whom ever she wanted, when she wanted."

June pulled back, and smiled. "My mum had a lot of confidence in her genes?"

Remus smiled as they sat at the little table. "She had a lot of confidence in her ability to bond with her daughter. She expected you to be able to tell her everything, and she'd protect you from there."

June laughed.

Remus looked down into his cold cup of tea. "Speaking of boyfriends and such, how about you tell me about your little Malfoy friend?"

June looked at him with a stern stare. "My _friendship_ with Draco Malfoy is in _no_ way connected to the word _boyfriend_. I am not interested in boys in that manner at this point in time, and I doubt I will become interested in Draco in that way anyway. He would make a horrible boyfriend." June sat back and relaxed into her chair. "As for how I met him, as you asked before, I met him in Diagon Alley, when I was buying my supplies. He invited me over to his house, and my Aunt said I could go. I spent a few days in the Malfoy Manor, and I attended the before Hogwarts introduction thing, that's where I met Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood."

Remus smiled. "The Longbottoms' were dear friends of your parents, they worked together to defeat You-Know-Who. Now, Malfoy, on the other hand—"

"Was a Death Eater. I know," June said. "As were the parents of all of my friends in Slytherin. They won't deny it unless you're an Auror. Mr Malfoy says he didn't sign up for what they ended up doing, but once you join a psychopath, the price of quitting is either your life, or your family. Or both, more often then not." June crossed her arms, "I'll worry about Death Eater friends when it becomes an issue, not before. Now, new topic."

Remus smile didn't falter. _She really does embody Lily._ "All right, how about you tell me about your classes."

June's eyes lit up as she described all the new things she learned everyday, even showing off some of the spells she learned outside of class. She even explained a little of what she learned that day, about the Wolfsbane Potion. As she spoke of her classes, she spoke of her teachers: how much she hated her Defence teacher, how boring her History teacher was, how spacey her Herbology teacher was, etc. Eventually she got to talking about her aunt, uncle and cousin.

About halfway through her chore list, Remus stopped her and started telling about her father. He told about how his favorite subject was Transfiguration, and how great he was on a broom. He also told about how freaked out Lily had gotten when she looked out the window to see her barely one year old daughter on a broom with James going way too fast, in her opinion. "But in Lily's opinion, any speed was too fast," Remus said.

This, of course, brought out the pictures Remus got when his friends died. One was a little June, in a red babygro, sleeping on her Dad's chest on the couch. James was sleeping too, he had a towel over his shoulder, a little pink blanket over his arm, and a bottle barely being held in relaxed fingers hanging over the side of the couch. As the picture moved, baby June shifted and fisted a little hand in her Daddy's shirt.

Another picture showed Juniper the day she was born. "You know, I was the one that came up with Juniper."

"Really?" June asked. She'd always assumed her mother came up with it, after her aunt said that all the women in her family were named after flowers.

"Yeah, you were supposed to be a boy, so they had a name all picked out for you. But the test got something wrong, and you came out a girl."

"What would my name have been if I was a boy?" June asked, instantly curious.

"Harry." June made a face. "Oh, its not _that_ bad! When James realized you were a girl, he kind of freaked, it took them _months_ to agree on Harry."

"Well," June said. "I am _so_ glad I'm a girl. Could you imagine? Harry Potter? Yuck, it sounds like a name some stuffy nobody muggle would name their kid!"

Remus smiled. "Yes, wizards tend to have more interesting names, James wanted to call you Harriet, just so he wouldn't have to go through the Great Name Debate Part II." June wrinkled her nose again. "That's exactly how your mum felt about it! She insisted that you have a flower name, but she didn't like anything James came up with, and she couldn't think of anything. My mother's favorite flower was Juniper, she had bushes of it surrounding the house. In late spring, the smell of the tiny white flowers was so strong, and by mid summer, they had gotten a little pink tinge to their petals from the heat. When I saw you sleeping so peacefully in Lily's arms, you looked so small, so white, with just a little pink flushing your little face. The name just seemed to suit you." Remus laughed. "Then when James first called you Juniper, you opened your eyes and stuck your tongue out at him, before promptly falling back asleep."

June was enraptured. She was quickly becoming addicted to stories of his parents and herself as a baby, she didn't want this day to ever end.

"I hear you're quite the Quidditch player," Remus said, putting the pictures back into a little envelope.

June smiled. "Yes, I play Seeker. We just won a match last weekend against Gryffindor. Did you play?"

"No." Remus smiled, "like your mother, I was never good on a broom. Do you think I could watch you fly for a bit? I used to watch your father and godfather fly."

June was nodding, then she paused. "My Godfather? Sirius Black?"

Remus' smile became a sad one. "The one and the same." He looked straight in her eye, "we never thought him capable, of what he did. He was very devoted to your family, he loved you like his own." Remus looked down at his hands. "I couldn't believe it, when I found out."

June looked out the window at the still blue sky. "Have you spoken to him?"

Remus looked up, surprised. "No, they don't let average people speak to prisoners, let alone a werewolf that used to be his friend. I haven't seen him since the day before it happened."

June glanced over at her parents' friend. "Professor Snape is working on getting me access to him. He would be escorting me." Her hands started to twist together in her lap. "If you would like, the Headmaster said that you could come along." She got up and walked to the window, watching the Ravenclaw team practice on the pitch. "If you don't want to come, that's fine. You can give me a list of questions you want answered, and I'd be happy to ask them for you. I know it would be hard for me to visit my old friends in prison, someone I trusted, someone who hurt my pack." As she said this she glanced back at the werewolf, noticing his twitch. She smiled slightly. _I was right._

Remus recovered quickly. "I will speak with the Headmaster, and I will think about it. If I can, I will join you." June smiled and nodded at him. Remus was struggling with something, he wanted to ask, he wanted to tell her, but he didn't know how to say it. And he well remembered Lily's temper.

June could see it, as if it were a physical struggle. _This Gryffindor is so much easier to read then any Slytherin, but how do you talk to a Gryffindor of this nature? Hermione is fine with any question, and she can understand what Neville calls 'Snake Language' and Neville never holds back what he wants to say if you just wait. That's what I'll do, I'll just wait._

So she waited, and after a little while, when he met her eyes, she raised an eyebrow. _Patented Snape 'look' #1; non-threatening question stare_. _Works on Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs when they need a little push._

It worked.

"You hang around with a strange crowd if you don't want to be betrayed," Remus said in a rush. _Where did that come from? How did she _do_ that? I had just decided _not _to say anything!_

June's eyes narrowed, her gaze returning to the window. "One's House, family name, or previous mistakes is not any reason to judge someone, as you _just_ demonstrated." She glared at him, not too harshly; she just made sure he got her point. "Let me be the judge of my friends, as you were and are the judge of yours."

Remus swallowed. He'd seen that look before, but this one was different, it was the combination of the look James used to give anyone who had picked on him or Peter, and the look Lily used to give the whole lot of them when they were caught fighting with Snape.

"Of course," Remus, again, recovered quickly. "I just don't want you to let your guard down, and don't ignore their past just because they are your friends now. Sirius came from a dark family, the first in his family to get into Gryffindor. His cousin was one of the people responsible for your friend Neville's parents, her sister is your friend Draco's mother. His own brother was a Death Eater, they say he was killed by You-Know-Who himself." Remus looked down at his hands. "His mother was so proud."

June relaxed. She walked over to her father's friend, someone who, according to her book, considered her a cub of his pack, the only cub. He looked up at her as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know you must be very protective of me, I've been reading up on your condition. I hope to get to know you better, but you have to realize that I'm not a baby, a child yes, but not a baby. I can choose who I spend my time with, and I can choose who to trust. I choose to give people my trust, until they do something to loose it, not the other way around." She smiled. "Take Professor Snape for example. What is it that my mother saw in him, that you and my father didn't see?"

Remus looked down at his hands. "We saw that he was small, weak, annoying, and knew far to many curses for a first year." He looked up at June. "Your mother saw that he was kind, honest, and loyal." Remus laughed lightly, "James also saw him with a girl he wanted as a friend. They weren't _really_ mean to Severus until third year, when James started liking her." Remus frowned. "I think Sirius saw in Severus what his mother wanted him to be, he had to rebel in every way to that."

June smiled. "I can't wait to see my Godfather. I'm sure he has some fascinating stories."

Remus looked at June with a very serious expression. "You do realize that he's been in Azkaban with the Dementors for 10 years, he probably won't be very coherent."

June smiled at him. "A girl can hope." June sighed. "Of course what I'm really hoping for is for him to see me and _not_ try to attack me or something."

There was a knock on the door, June looked outside as the door opened. It was dark; she checked her watch before looking up at her Head of House. It was time for dinner, and their meeting was over. June walked over to where Remus was standing next to the table.

She reached out and hugged the werewolf, surprising him. It took about a half a second for him to wrap his arms around the girl, his cub. After a minute June pulled away, smiled up at the man, and said, "You'll think about visiting him? And you'll come back?"

Remus smiled down at the girl whose eyes sparkled just like her mother's, and nodded. "Of course."

June smiled as she walked out the door with her professor. Snape nodded and closed the door behind him as he left.

Remus sighed and sat at the little table, going over the last few hours.

June and Snape walked in silence down the corridors for awhile.

"So what did you think of your father's choice of friend?" Snape asked with a sarcastic drawl.

June smiled. "He's smarter than I expected, but I think he sees too much of my parents in me. A few more meetings and he'll see me, I'm sure."

Snape smirked. "I don't know. Your resemblance to Lily is quite striking sometimes, even if you do have an extraordinary amount of James' physical features."

June was quite for a bit. "He doesn't approve of my friends." She threw it out there, just to see a reaction.

Snape just snorted. "Of course he doesn't, your best friend is a Malfoy. Now that you've charmed him, I know he'll hang around like a bad smell, he'll see plenty of your interactions with Draco."

June smiled. "Which will reassure him that my friends are just as good as his were, maybe even better."

Snape looked down at her. "So, you have no fear that Draco will betray you like Black betrayed his friends?"

June looked Snape in the eye. "I wouldn't trust Draco with my child, that's just pure idiocy. Draco hates children. He'll probably marry some pureblood, maybe Pansy or Millicent, and have one son, then be done. But then, he may change, as unlikely as it sounds." June laughed. "Maybe he'll marry Hermione, have 10 kids, and be a little house wife while she goes out and turns the world on its head. If _that _happened, I'd trust him with my child, but if there's one thing I _will_ learn from my parents, it's not to trust something you can't lose to anyone." She smiled at Snape, "but I'm only eleven, as I said, people change."

They stopped at the door to the Great Hall, June thanked her professor, and walked into the Hall as Snape headed to the teacher's entrance.

"Well, how'd it go?" Pansy asked as soon as June sat down.

June grinned, answered, "Great," and got on with dinner, listening to everyone talk as she thought about her day.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJP

A/N: … I'm not sure I'm happy with this chapter… it is _very_ possible that this will be re-written at a later date… I don't know…

o.o what do you think??

REVIEW!! PLEASE!!


	9. Chapter 9 Christmas

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Christmas

A/N I would like to thank ALL my reviewers, even the one that will no longer be reviewing due to personality conflicts with myself. OCD.

You guys are SO great!! I haven't had a flame since my third chapter!!

Oh! My friend did something really cool for me, she and I are on Gaia online, and she made me a June!! It's in the spot where my icon is on my profile!! She's SO cute, and JUST like I picture her!! She even has a little Gaia on her shoulder!! Which is how my friend came up with this idea. I FINALLY got her to read my story, and she LIKED IT!! We have a bit of a history with each other's writings, I haven't always had the best ideas… this one was kinda a fluke… so that's my story!! Please go check her out!! Let me know what you think!! o.o did you picture her differently??

Enough blabbing!! On with the CHAPTER!!

ps, this chapter is now beta'd, thank you for your tolerance.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

November brought winter to Hogwarts. There was rain and wind, then snow and wind. During the month, June had several meetings with Remus Lupin. He had a chance to meet her friends; he still didn't approve of them, but recognized that he was no match for her stubbornness. He also took her to her parents' grave in Godric's Hollow for a visit. The town itself was a little odd. They had this big memorial statue of her and her parents in the middle of town, she was just glad that no one recognized her. She spent about an hour talking to their graves, just saying whatever came into her mind. They then saw the site of her old house, just a big pile of half cleared rubble, it looked like a tourist spot, there was a little sign next to it with the story of the night the Potters died. They had lunch in town, and then headed back to Hogwarts.

Quidditch practice was more relaxed as the next game wasn't set till after the Christmas break. The month was pretty relaxing for June. She was ahead in her classes, almost as far ahead as Hermione, who considered herself behind if she was only two weeks ahead. Most of her time was spent helping her fellows with their homework, or working on her revenge plan…

…which was going well. She planned to put it into action as soon as Weasley got back after New Year's. She had the Twins helping her, so she was pretty confident with her information and planning. The Twins were outraged at their brother's conceit and have been putting out their own revenge in the guise of brotherly teasing.

Randomly, throughout the month, Ronald's hair would change color, he'd be in the hospital wing getting random hexes and potion-induced extra features removed. And twice he got directly targeted by Peeves, confirming the rumours, at least for June as she was the only one who knew the correlation, that the twins had an agreement with the poltergeist.

At least once a week, June would go talk to Snape about her mother. He had all sorts of stories about her, her friends, and her family life…

It was the last Wednesday in November, and she was sitting in Professor Snape's office. She had asked about her grandparents.

"Did you ever meet them?" June asked.

Severus looked at the jars of floating _things_ on his shelves. "I met them once, before my fifth year." June knew this was the year he said something unforgivable, the year they stopped being friends. "Your grandmother was very kind to me, she was the kind to always have something in the oven, whether it be dinner or cookies, she was always baking something." He smiled at her. "She would have been an excellent grandmother and would have spoiled you rotten." He went back to watching the jars. "Your grandfather didn't like me. He didn't think I was good enough for his little girl, which I wasn't, I knew that. He was kind to me, mostly. He would have been very kind to you; you would have had a blast with your grandparents. They would have loved you so much." He sighed. "Your Aunt, she was… well, your mother would _not _approve of you living with her." Severus gave June a very serious look. "She treats you right, does she not? And her family, you're treated well by them?"

June smiled. "As well as any child forced on a family who doesn't approve of your heritage can be, I suppose." Snape didn't look happy. "They feed me, they clothe me, they have never hit me, and they don't call me names. The only thing they can be accused of is not loving me, wanting me, or spoiling me." June smiled. "I think the only one in that house that actually loves me is my cousin."

Snape nodded slightly. "The only reason I ask, is, you signed up to stay over break. First years usually go home, mostly due to homesickness, I think."

June smiled. "I'm not homesick, I'll see plenty of my relatives this summer." June got a slightly dreamy look in her eyes and added, "plus I hear Hogwarts is beautiful at Christmas."

Snape smiled. "That it most definitely is."

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

December brought a serious lack of people hanging around, as most went home for the break. The Weasleys stayed due to some family issue, but other than Ronald, only a Hufflepuff boy stayed out of the first years.

A week before Christmas, June was called out of her self-imposed solitude to the Headmaster's office.

"Headmaster," June greeted as her knock was answered and she entered Dumbledore's office.

"Miss Potter! Please have a seat, we have something to discuss as soon as Professor Snape arrives. Tea?" Dumbledore started pouring before she could answer, but she nodded anyway.

It took a minute, which passed with Dumbledore inquiring after her classes, for her Head of House to show, and he turned to her as soon as he did.

"We got the permission for you to visit Black," was barely out of his mouth before his arms were full of 11-year-old girl. Again.

"When?" June asked, returning to her seat, but still unable to remain immobile.

"The Friday before everyone returns from vacation. You won't be missed, and you'll have the weekend before classes to deal with anything that may happen," Professor Dumbledore answered, smiling at his Potion Master's flushed face. "Professor Snape and Remus Lupin will escort you to Azkaban, and to the meeting room. The meeting room is made of a clear material with a sound proofing charm on it, there will be one guard and Black will be bound. You can choose to have someone in the room with you, or you may speak with him alone, and that can change at any point in the meeting. You have an hour, and Remus has an hour, you two can divide that up any way you want." Dumbledore smiled. "Any questions?"

June shook her head with a smile. Then nodded. "Does Remus know? Will I get to see him before the meeting?" June turned to Snape and asked, "Will you come in with me at the beginning, just for the first few minutes?" She turned back to Dumbledore, "will he be told ahead of time that I'm coming?"

Dumbledore put his hand up and she paused automatically. "An owl is on its way to Remus as we speak, he will be here an hour before you leave and it's an hour long boat ride to the island. If you do not see him before that you will see him then. Black will be told on the way to the meeting room." Dumbledore looked at Snape. "I'm afraid that's all my questions."

Snape turned to June, put his hand on hers, and said, "Of course."

June smiled, and then frowned. "Will I come in contact with the Dementors?"

Dumbledore looked shocked. "Of course not! You may feel a little down while you're on the island, but you will never see one, and there will always be at least one wall between you and the creatures."

"Okay." June sighed. "I think that's all the questions I have for now. If I come up with more, can I send you an owl, or should I just come up?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Miss Potter, you are welcome up here at anytime, the password is Skittles."

"Thank you, sir."

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

The morning of December 25th started with a small pile of presents at the end of her bed and the sound of bells around her owl's feet.

June sat up, slightly confused at the sound of the bells, to see her beloved Gaia at the edge of her bed, sitting on a small mountain of brightly wrapped gifts with a big green bow around her neck and little silver jingle bells tied around her feet.

"Gaia?" June called. The aforementioned owl flew immediately to her owner's arm with a hoot and a nip to her cheek. "What happened to you girl? Who put this stuff on you?"

Gaia puffed her chest out, flew back to the pile, and picked up a small package covered with Santa paper and a red bow. It was obviously a muggle package, as it was the only one on the pile that did move or change, and the Santa's looked far more like a cartoon character then the wizard St. Nicholas that used to deliver gifts to good little witches and wizards.

June smiled. "Did Dud do this to you?" Gaia puffed her chest out and clicked her beak.

The package turned out to hold a new outfit from her aunt and a charm bracelet from her cousin. As usual, her uncle couldn't even be bothered to sign the card that came with the gift. The charm bracelet only held two charms, one was a Juniper flower and one was an owl. The outfit was a horrible bright pink plaid skirt that was a short pencil style, and a stiff white button up blouse that was thankfully fitted. The worst part was the cardigan that matched the skirt. She tried it on, and she looked like a thin cotton candy stick. Luckily, the style wasn't too bad, and once the color was altered to red and green, the top got a few softening charms and the cardigan disposed of, she looked quite cute in her new Christmas outfit. Her dragon hide boots and winter cloak went perfectly, and once she added her Slytherin hat and scarf she didn't even look like a Gryffindor mascot.

From her friends, she could easily tell who sent what gift. Every one of her Slytherin friends wrapped her gift in a different shade of green and silver, except Draco. Draco had the "traditional Malfoy paper", which was basically black shiny paper with the Malfoy seal in white with white ribbon, wrapped around the silvery white peacock feather hair pin and book, _Common Household Potions for the Magically Challenged_. The note attached declared that the pin was from his mother and that the book might be useful over the summer, when her Charms couldn't help her.

From her other Slytherin friends, she got mostly books and candy. Every guy sent her a book on spells and potions and some random form of sugar, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Honeyduke's fudge, etc. The girls all sent history and story books with a specialty candy. Millicent sent 10 different kinds of Pocky from Japan, Pansy sent a plethora of Swiss Chocolates, and Blaise sent coffee hard candies she ordered from Columbia.

The other gifts were definitely from Gryffindors; each box was as tacky and colorful as possible. The red box with flying gold snitches was from Mrs Weasley. It held a green sweater with a Snitch and homemade treats with a small box of prank supplies underneath from the twins. Hermione sent her a box set of young teen mystery novels, wrapped tastefully in blue and white snowflake paper, spelled to move and sparkle and make an odd chimes noise when touched or moved. Neville sent her a book on magic card tricks and a deck of cards with the Potter seal on the back. From Remus, she received a card letting her know she'd see him later that day, and would get her gift then. She also received a carved wooden flute from Hagrid, which sounded like an owl when blown into.

At the bottom of the pile, almost missed due to the wrapping being almost the exact shade of the carpet (light brown) was a clothing box. Being a girl, she knew a clothes box when she saw one. There was no tag, inside or out, and inside was what looked like a pile of semi solid shinny mass. Carefully lifting it out of the box, it was a cloak. A shiny cloak. _It must be from Dumbledore, no one else would wear something this… shiny. _Since she tried on the horrifying outfit her Aunt sent her, she figured it wouldn't hurt to try this on. She wrapped it around her shoulders and went to stand in front of the mirror.

And she noticed something odd. Her body was gone. Now, being the logical, mature, sane young woman that she was, she knew that it was probably the cloak. But, being an eleven-year-old suspicious girl that she also was, she immediately screamed, threw the cloak off, and checked it and herself for curses. When her body came back, she calmed considerably, and picked the cloak up again. Unfortunately for her, her scream had reached the only other Slytherins staying for winter break. Professor Snape and the Bloody Baron came tearing into her room, which was unusually messy and covered in gifts and paper. The Baron had his scariest look on his face, ready to make who ever threatened his Slytherin wet themselves, and Snape had his wand out and death glare level 10 on his face.

Seeing June's head floating in the middle of her dorm brought two very different reactions from the defenders of Slytherins, the Baron calmed and examined her, while Snape got even more upset and started swearing and ranting.

"Not that CLOAK again! You are forbidden to use it! If I catch you ONCE with that thing breaking rules you will be expelled so fast your _owl_ will SPIN! I will _kill_Dumbledore! _What _was he _thinking_? This kind of behavior does _not_need to be encouraged!" Snape sucked in another breath to continue, which June took advantage of.

"SIR?" June said loudly.

"_What?_" was his curt reply.

"Sir, I don't plan on using this to break rules and cause mayhem. Is it safe to say that this was my fathers?" June asked as she took the cloak off and folded it up.

"Yes, it was your blasted father's! And with that cloak, he broke more rules then one can count!" As Snape started his rant again, June found a note at the bottom of the box she was putting the cloak back into. _Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well._

"Professor?" June got his attention, again. "Thank you for your opinion, and the history lesson, but it's Christmas, and I have a few plans, as I'm sure you do."

Snape stood up straight, brushed imaginary dust from his shoulders, nodded. "Happy Christmas. I am sure I will see you at supper."

June smiled and returned a, "Happy Christmas, Professor Snape."

Once she was alone again, she cleaned up the mess, put all her new books on the little pile by her bed of "to read" and safely stored the mass of sugar in the bottom of her trunk, locked away from any snooping boys and Summoning Charms. She also cast a Lightening Charm on Gaia's decorations, as well as changing the bell clasp to a string instead of a clasp, so Gaia could remove it herself when she was ready.

Christmas breakfast was rarely attended at Hogwarts, as most spent the morning with their gifts; so, hot chocolate, tea and scones were provided in the common rooms, to prevent the children from gorging themselves on whatever sweets they may have procured that morning.

So, as the last Slytherin, June spent the morning in front of the fire, enjoying a cranberry glazed scone, peppermint hot chocolate and reading the book Millicent gave her on Japanese wizarding legends.

At 1:00, she set her book down and joined her fellow Hogwarts occupants for lunch. The Weasleys were all there, taking up as much room as they could, each in their new Christmas sweaters. When she came into the room the Weasley twins came and corralled her to the Gryffindor table, where she sat, happy to not have to eat alone at the Slytherin table. Ronald looked down his nose at her for a moment, but the Weasley sweater she was wearing with her new red skirt seemed to unruffle his feathers. Fred and George, whose sweaters had their first initial on them, had apparently switched sweaters, which, of course, occurred to no one, even after their Gred and Forge joke. Until June asked Fred to pass the salt and the twin with the G passed it, and their allusion was ruined, for the whole five minutes before they convinced everyone that that was part of the joke.

After lunch, the red heads went out for a snowball fight and June headed to her and Remus' usual meeting place. She had sent his gift ahead, not thinking to save it till their meeting, so she was empty-handed.

Remus greeted her with a loud "Happy Christmas" and a big hug, then handed her a box about the size of an average shoe box, wrapped gaily in purple and gold. Inside was a slightly bulging envelope, a small cherry wood desk clock with the Potter seal on the face, a framed picture of her parents' wedding, a sealed diary with Lily Evans scrawled across the front in script over a embossment of a lily, two wands and a stone figurine of a stag, dog, rat and wolf.

June looked up at Remus. "What is all this stuff?"

Remus smiled, picked up the diary. "This is your mother's diary from Hogwarts. It's sealed so only someone with her blood could open it." He pointed to the wands, "These are their wands—they were found after the burial, so they weren't buried with them." June was looking at the figurine. "That is a paperweight that Sirius had made for your dad for graduation, it represents the four of us, your father, Peter, Black and me. The clock is a family heirloom; it was in your dad's office. And in the envelope…"

June opened them, and out fell two rings. One thick, obviously made for a man, was made of three gold bands braided together. The other was a thinner version of the other with three medium sized round cut diamonds set low in the ring. On the inside of her fathers ring was engraved, "Through good and bad" and inside her mother's was "Till the end of forever".

"My parents' rings," June said, holding the rings carefully in her hand.

Remus smiled sadly. "Yes. These have all been in my possession for the past 10 years, and I wanted you to have them."

June picked up her mother's diary, it was quite thick, and she was dying to open it, but she wanted to read it in private. June put her new things back in the box, and gave Remus a big hug.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this stuff means to me." June pulled away and they sat and drank some tea for a bit, just updating on recent events, Remus never talked about what he did, but he had a job at the moment, and that was what mattered. She showed him the charm bracelet and told him about all her new books. He was very pleased with the Weasley sweater she was wearing, but despaired to hear that she still only liked the twins.

They talked about the questions for Sirius, and they decided that Remus would go in with her and Snape for the first minute, then she would get her alone time, then he would get time alone with him, and then they could go in together, if it was necessary. They agreed that Snape should only be in there for a minute, at most. If they could manage two seconds, they would. Remus wanted to cut him out completely, so as not to upset and enrage the criminal, but June insisted that Black know what he's up against.

For the hour before supper, Remus took June to Godric's Hollow again, to wish her parents a Happy Christmas. She wouldn't be returning till at least Easter, so she wanted to talk with them a little. She left Poinsettias on the graves, and cleared the dead wildflowers she had left the last time.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

Supper that evening was a loud affair. June ended up sitting with Snape and Remus at the staff table, the three Ravenclaw and two Hufflepuffs shared a table, and the Weasleys took up the entire Gryffindor table, pulling crackers and shooting rolls back and forth down the table.

June pulled a cracker with Remus when Snape glared at her for even thinking about asking him. She got her first Wizarding Chess set and Remus wore the colonel's hat. Dumbledore had pulled one with McGonagall and took off his festive wizard's cap to replace it with a lovely blue bonnet. There was a ton of food, every variety of Yule food you could think of, so she had helpings of all her favorites. After dinner was cleared, the flaming Christmas pudding arrived, and everyone left the table bloated and stuffed, June doubted she would eat for the next three days.

Remus said his goodbyes in the Great Hall and headed home, wherever that was.

June spent the night with her mother's diary. When she opened it she checked the first and last date, it started her first day of school and ended when June was born. There was a note at the end, referring to another diary, one that would contain the life of June Potter.

She read the whole thing once through that night, unable to stop once she started. She went through her first 3 years going back and forth between James and Severus, trying to be friends with both, as well as her regular girl friends, and trying to get them to be friends. She went through her fifth year, when she stopped talking to Snape, and why. She read about all Lily's firsts, everything about Aunt Petunia and Lily's parents. Every prank the Marauders pulled, that Lily knew about, was in this book. She read about Sirius and what a wonderful friend he was to her and James, she read about shy little Remus, and she read about an odd little boy, Peter. But she noticed something odd. Around 6th year, Peter was in there less and less. He was no longer mentioned when Lily complained about the Marauder's pranks; he was no longer part of the frustrating study groups. He was mentioned once in awhile as being in the common room, or when Lily noticed that he was missing. Once they graduated, Peter got a mysterious job that had meetings at odd hours, so they rarely saw him then as well.

The book detailed when they joined the Order of the Phoenix, it explained some of their missions and almost every page had a newspaper article stuck on it, mostly obituaries and attacks, but around Christmas, two years after they graduated, there was an article announcing the marriage between James Potter and Lily Evens, along with a three page account of how James proposed and the telling of the parents. There was also a very detailed account of the planning and executing of the wedding. Again, it noted that Peter was there for the service, but was away for the reception, he had to work, and couldn't get out of it. The next section of the book was filled with honeymoon information. Another first was described in detail, and June skimmed over that, but she was very interested in the trip to the Caribbean they had for the honeymoon in late fall. And the news Lily announced at Christmas that year. She was almost two months pregnant. The doctor said her first son was due in mid July.

_So not only was I the wrong sex, I was weeks late. _June sighed.

The diary detailed the pregnancy, and apparently Lily was moody. She would randomly curse James for getting her pregnant and then switch to how wonderful it was to be pregnant, and have her little boy growing inside her. She wrote a lot to her little boy, letters, apologies for him being related to James, and coming into the world at such a horrible time. She made promises, to give him everything he ever wanted, to support him in everything he does, to protect him from being ruined by his father. The baby was referred to as "my little boy" until two days after she passed her due date. A week and a half before June was born, Lily named her Harry. And right when Lily started having contractions and going into labor, she declared that the baby's name was Harry and he better get used to it.

The diary also recalled the renaming of the little girl born into a family waiting for a boy. The ten pages were filled with such excitement, such hope for Lily's little girl, and such dreams of what they'd do together once she was older. Shopping trips, a huge party for her 11th birthday, and a spa day for her 13th birthday, an elegant party for her 16th, and a blow out bash for her 18th. Lily spoke of her precious little angel, her beautiful daughter.

The last date in the book was August 3rd, 1980.

_I wonder where the other diary is._

June went to sleep around 6:00 the next morning, and spent the next week reading and rereading the diary.

The day to meet Sirius Black was coming fast, and she had no idea what to expect. She was nervous, excited, thrilled, and she had a ton of questions for him. She just prayed that he was in a condition to answer them.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

Friday dawned bright, clear and beautiful. June was woken by the hooting of her owl, and she got up, got dressed in an outfit she Charmed just for the occasion. She had found a Charm in one of her new books that could turn one of her two-piece outfits into a knee length sun dress. She Charmed the dress a light green with a white ribbon tied in a bow around her waist. She wore thick white stocking and her brown buckle shoes, the front of her hair back with her new peacock feather hair pin, and her new charm bracelet. She threw her black winter cloak over the top, and she was ready to go.

June took a deep breath as she exited the common room, and headed up to the Great Hall, for a quick breakfast, and to meet her escorts for the day. She had all day to go, but she wanted to do it as soon as possible, because the wait would kill her.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

A/N: well, that's the Christmas chapter. You may have guessed that the next chapter will be the meeting with Sirius, and you're right. But that won't be put up for a while, I'm in the middle of a move and I'm lucky I got this one done when I did. So hang in there, it's almost time for Sirius!! I know a few of you have asked me when he's coming. I'm looking forward to writing it, so it should come out sooner then this one did, but no promises.

And please, if you ask a question, leave a reply link or something, please, I WANT to answer your questions! And I will do something I don't like doing TO respond, so please, leave a link.

So, to Elfwyn, who didn't leave a link but asked a great question, no. I just haven't got around to that part, plus he has to be sneaky about it, she's a Slytherin and won't fall blindly into any of his normal plots. Trust me, Old Voldie will have this problem as well. I hope that answered your question, thanks for reading and reviewing!!

Everyone else, PLEASE REVIEW!! Feed the author, click the button. I WANT your opinion. I know, crazy right? But still, push the button, tell me you love it, hate it, just please don't bug me about my grammar, and spelling, I DO have a beta, she's just… on vacation. She'll get to it! I promise! Then you can read it again. And she's a really good at it! She makes my writing sooooo great!

Ok, I've babbled enough. Review and I'll get you another chapter, hopefully before her birthday.

JB

(The beta gives her apologies --)


	10. Chapter 10 The Sirius Meeting

Chapter 10 The Sirius Meeting

A/N ^_^ ok people, here's the next one, sorry for the wait!! _ my summer has been… ugh. But! this is the chapter a few of you have been waiting for!! I present, Sirius Black!!

And this is the beta'd version! Thank you sooo much to my new beta Fantasy-Freak who will be taking over beta-ing cause my other beta regretfully doesn't have the time for this story. . I barely have the time for this story, but I SWEAR I'm working on the next chapter!!! o-o I PROMONISE!!!

So thank you Milky Etoile, for your dedicated betaing while you could, and thank you Fantasy-Freak for taking over. ^-^ on with the story!

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

June arrived in the Great Hall with her head held high, she didn't want anyone to think anything was off with her, she didn't want to show how incredibly nervous and excited she was.

She sat at the Professors table again, as she had done at Christmas, between Snape and Remus. Remus looked nervous as well, and Snape looked cool as a cucumber. All three had a much smaller breakfast then they normally would have, Remus less then the other two. Once June was finished picking at her porridge and Snape finished his tea and toast, Remus got up and declared that he would be in the Hall. June got up to follow him almost immediately, and Severus got up after a moment after a sharp look from Minerva.

They left the castle via the Floo in Dumbledore's office at 9 am sharp; the Floo took them directly to the dock where a boat was waiting. The dock was grey, the sky, the water, even the man in the boat they were boarding was a sad, depressing grey. It made her feel pink, as she and her companions were the only things _not_ grey. As they started out, she could see Azkaban in the distance, a small gagged blemish in the distance.

The boat ride did take exactly one hour, even with the boat being propelled by magic, the man couldn't make it go any faster, in fact it went slower the closer they got to the building, like the man controlling the spell really didn't want to get to close. She couldn't blame him, from first seeing the deep grey of their location, June had started to feel sad, lost and tired but now that they were close, she felt cold, her hands were shaking, and everyone could see their breath.

Once they reached the dock on the island which Azkaban sat on, Severus cast warming charms over them all, and Remus handed June a small piece of chocolate. She ate it knowing it takes the sad, hopeless feeling away, and it helped, a little.

The trio made their way up a long flight of stairs, to the only door on the outside of the building. They had their wands checked and a body scan, and then were lead to the meeting room. They went to an elevator, up six floors to the solitary confinement, life sentence floor, also referred to as the Death Eater floor, as the use of The Unforgivables or the presence of a certain tattoo on your left arm are the only ways to get to this floor. There were only two floors above this one, the one where they kept the people who needed to be kissed, and the storage area. Each floor had a meeting room, with different spells and protections depending on the danger level involved in visiting. The meeting room looked like someone had seen a muggle movie and adapted it to fit magical means. It was a small room with a clear wall in the middle, apparently sound could get through, but nothing else. Once the three were seated they went to retrieve the convict.

It was about a 5 minute wait, before he walked through the door on the other side of the wall.

What they told him, June and no idea, but the look on his face was so full of hope, that she knew she this meeting would change her life.

He looked horrible. His clothes were grey and torn, his hair was long, matted and dirty and his hands were bound. She was very thankful that the clear wall kept smell out; as she was sure he'd smell terrible. As soon as he entered the room, his eyes found June. When their eyes met, she could see the hope, the life in this man who was responsible for the death of her parents. Then he saw Remus. Remus was sitting in a chair, hunched over, refusing to look up. June was afraid this was going to turn out horribly wrong, until Black walked all the way to the wall, placed his hand on the wall, and said one word.

"Moony?"

That one word got him to look up. The pain in both mans eyes was almost tangible, and the pain in Sirius' eyes doubled when Remus left the room.

June was walking slowly to the wall, Sirius had returned his gaze to her, when a slight movement behind her caught his attention, and hate took over his eyes. Snape came up behind her; placing his hand on her shoulder, right over her Slytherin crest and spoke his voice low.

"Would you like me to stay? Or do you want to speak with him alone?"

Taking her eyes off the man growling at her Head of House, she looked Snape in the eyes, he was worried. "Alone. I'll be fine. I'll let you know if something happens."

With a nod, her turned and left.

June walked the rest of the way to the wall, as soon as Snape had gone, Sirius had calmed.

"Hello." June said, suddenly beyond nervous.

He looked her up and down, put his hand to the glass and said "Juniper."

June smiled, "it's June, please. Do you know how long it's been?"

Sirius was smiling, slightly, as he nodded, "10 years. You just started Hogwarts." his eyes flicked to her crest, his smile disappeared, "a Slytherin."

June nodded. "I was raised by mum's sister, Petunia." Sirius growled lightly

"You weren't supposed to go to her; Lily didn't want you to have to deal with her."

June's eyes narrowed. "My mum probably wanted to raise me herself, my dad too. And if not them-"

"Me." Sirius finished for her. "I am sorry."

June looked him in the eye. "For betraying my parents? Or for getting caught murdering Peter and those muggles?"

Hate flashed in his eyes again, and he growled low as he said, "I did NOT betray James! I would NEVER betray him!"

June held up a hand. "I need you to tell me the story. I've heard what happened, and I've recently come into possession of an interesting diary and I believe you. But I need everyone else to believe you, I need you to tell me the story, then I need you to say it again, under Professor Snape's truth serum, after I report what you tell me to Professor Dumbledore." June looked down at her hands, "my mother, in her diary, seemed quite confident in her regard for you as my father's best friend, and Remus still seems to not believe you did what you did. There is also a lot I have pieced together, from the diary which I want to see if it fits with your story. So please if you will, tell me what happened! Tell me the truth."

And so he started. For 45 minutes he spoke, uninterrupted, of the night and the choices surrounding what happened, why and how. At the hour mark, when Remus' turn was supposed to start, there was a knock on the door. Sirius had just finished detailing the Animagus transformation for her as to how Peter had escaped him. She held up her hand and opened the door.

Snape stood there. "Are you almost done?"

June looked back at her Godfather; the one she honestly thought was innocent at this point and answered no. "Does Remus want his turn? Does he have questions? I think he could hear the rest of mine."

Snape sneered, "Lupin does not want his turn and he has opted to leave as soon as you are finished."

June looked back at Sirius again, "give me another half hour, then send in Remus. I want to speak with him." And she closed the door.

Severus scowled as he went to deliver the message.

It only took another ten minutes for Sirius to finish the story, and she told him that Remus should be coming in about 20.

"Is there anything you want to know about me or life outside this place?" June asked, figuring he had answered all her questions; she might as well answer some of his.

"Do you like Hogwarts? Do you play Quiddich? Who are your friends? Are the Dursley's treating you good? How did you get into _Slytherin_?" June had to put her hand up for him to stop. She told him about the Dursleys, Hogwarts, the Quiddich team, and she was just starting to explain how she "could possibly be _friends _with that slimy Malfoy and the rest of the Death Eater spawn" and why she doesn't spend more time with "the Longbottom boy" and the "bookworm" when the door opened and Remus was practically pushed through. Snape was smirking on the other side as he closed the door.

June ran up to Remus grabbed his hand and started talking really fast.

"Remus! We had it all wrong! He's completely innocent! Well, not completely he blames himself for the change in Secret Keepers and he did intend to kill Peter that day, but its not how it looked and with a little work we could probably get him out of here, and maybe Dumbledore would let me live with him. But of course I'd have to visit Dud every once in awhile. I don't know what he'd do without me there; he was so looking forward to the summer, so we can talk about magic more. Do you think Professor Snape would donate some truth serum for an official interrogation? Did you know they never had a real trial for Sirius? And he'll have to get Registered, soon too if we want him out of here for good. We should probably get Professor Dumbledore down here; maybe he could bring a Ministry official. I could do that while you two talk!" June pulled Remus into the chair she had put next to the wall and started heading for the door.

"June!" she stopped and turned, "how do you know that you can believe him? How can you trust him so easily?"

June smiled. "Do you remember that diary you gave me for Christmas? The last two years of school, and the first three years after are well documented, and I noticed it before Lily did, but Peter Pettigrew was not around as much, and seemed distant. He had an odd job that none of you knew what it was, and he was always being called away to random meetings. It sounded to me like he was being called to You-Know-Who, as Draco's dad had told me that one of the major signs for the accused Death Eaters was the sudden and random excuses about why they had to leave. He said it was how the muggle repelling charms are supposed to work." June smiled "his story matches quite well with what I had already come up with, and I really think he's telling the truth. Talk to him Remus you know him better then I do." June's smile widened "I have a Headmaster to call."

June skipped out of the room, went straight to Snape, and asked him to secure a Floo for her to use. They were lead to an office, where she could speak through the Floo, but not travel. After a talk with the Headmaster and a half hour for him to collect a few Ministry officials and a bottle of Veritaserum from Snape's stores, she was heading back to the room that still held Remus and Sirius.

June entered the room as a guard entered the room on Sirius' side, the two were laughing about something, until Sirius caught sight of the guard and his face fell. June walked up to the wall and said happily, "we're going to the Ministry of Magic. We have two portkeys waiting to take us to courtroom 10 in the lower section of the Ministry."

"H-how did you manage that so fast?" Sirius asked incredulously.

June made a curtsy, "I am the Electus and I know the publisher of the Quibbler. If they had not done as I asked, quickly, I am sure I could have had the whole story posted in the Quibbler in a week, if not the Daily Prophet." June smiled, "the first ever interview with _the_ Electus is an honor, I'm sure, and the _voting_ public is far more likely to listen to an 11 year old girl when she has the best Potions Master in the world and his Veritaserum on her side, and Minister Fudge."

Remus looked skeptical, "what does he get out of this arrangement?"

June smiled, "I thank the Minister for releasing my wrongfully accused Godfather in front of all the reporters who are sure to be at the trail, or right outside it."

Sirius looked dumbfounded, "by Merlin, you are a Slytherin."

June did another curtsy, "thank you!"

~*~*~*~

The trial took around two hours. The first hour was mostly spent going over what Sirius was guilty of, testing the Veritaserum, getting Fudge to keep his mouth shut and June explaining why she even thought he may be innocent. The second hour was spent by Sirius telling his story, and the vote of the Wizengamot. Since he didn't have to explain almost everything he said, like he had with June. It only took about a half an hour to tell what the world didn't know. The vote had two parts, due to the testimony, the first was weather Sirius was innocent of the crimes he was put away for to begin with, the murder of 13 muggles and a wizard and the betrayal of James, Lily and June Potter, and whether or not he should do time for being an illegal animagus.

In the end, Sirius was pronounced innocent of all crimes and for the first time in over ten years, Sirius got to hug his precious Goddaughter. He also got compensated for the years of wrongful imprisonment, a job offer in the Auror department, his old job, and a public apology.

The Daily Prophet, delivered to every wizarding household in Britain the next day had a front page picture of Sirius, clean and shaved for the trial, but still in slightly ratty clothes, and June in her pretty dress, the gift from Draco clearly visible on the back of her head, in the middle of a hug as June thanked the Minister for freeing her innocent Godfather so quickly after she discovered that there may have been a mistake. The article that was supposed to be about the trial, was a detailed, revised history of the night Voldemort was brought down by a baby girl, and a few details about the Electus and her current events. It shared that she was making her father proud on the Quiddich team, who she claimed were her best friends the Malfoy heir, the Longbottom heir, and a muggle-born girl named Granger. Juniper's favorite classes were also detailed, her love for Potions. Her excellence in Charms, just like her mother, and her high grades in Defense. Her House was liberally discussed, with an interview from her Head of House, declaring his hope that with the presence of such a "sweet and charming girl" in the House, there would be less discrimination against Slytherins, especially as the court had just determined that a Gryffindor, that _didn't_ come from a long line of Slytherins, had been to blame for the death of 13 Muggles and the betrayal of the Potters.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

June was sent a ton of fan mail, and congratulations on the release of her Godfather in the days following the trial. As a Slytherin, Severus had expected this and rerouted her mail, not from Gaia, to a store room just to the side of the Great Hall. June spent most of her weekend sorting through it all, it had all been checked for malevolent spells or content, so she knew she was relatively safe, but Snape had a monitoring charm on her anyway, just incase.

Many people sent presents, there were a lot of proposals and offers, made mostly for the future, but one man seemed to think she would appreciate the offer of leaving school and marrying young, never having a care in the world except being his. _The article said Slytherin people, not Hufflepuff._ A few held condolences, for the loss of her parents and a few said they were friends of her parents, from Hogwarts and after, but there were an awful lot of those, and none matched the names in her mothers diary. She responded to a few, the ones that seemed sincere, or had sent her presents. A few of these she kept, she was Slytherin, as mentioned before, and felt no qualms about accepting these gifts. She didn't keep the extravagant gifts, she sent back every engagement ring and gift that came with a proposal, but she kept any thank you gifts she got. Children sent her drawings and their favorite candies, mothers sent her sweaters and trinkets, and men mostly sent notes. The proposal gifts were astronomical; she was sent jewelry of every kind, clothes, money, brooms, tickets to plays, Quidditch games and events, and a ton of photos. Photos of manors and houses, even a few castles, many pictures of the men sending the requests, some her age or near, some as old as Professor Snape.

When her friends returned on Sunday, after hugs and congratulations, they all moved to the little room to help her with her fan mail. June was working next to Draco; he had this smirk on his face, ever since he got back. Pansy said he'd been smirking the whole train ride. Now, they were pretty much alone, Pansy and Millicent were working across from them, behind a large pile, Blaise and Ted were working in a whole other section with Vince and Greg, and Hermione and Neville were arguing about something at the pile behind them.

"Draco."

"Yes?"

June glanced at him, his smirk had widened slightly. "Why are you smirking like that?"

The smirk drooped a tiny bit. "Like what?"

June put down the letter she had been reading, from another little boy, this one about 10, telling her about how Voldemort affected his family, and stared Draco straight in the eye. "You are feeling superior about something," the smirk dropped a little more. "Did something happen over the holidays?" he shook his head, the smirk getting bigger. "Well I don't know why you feel the need to grin like an idiot, but stop it." She brushed the hair out of her face, and Draco, who had been watching her, let the rest of his smirk fall. June blinked, "that was quick. Are you under a spell?"

"Where did you get that?" Draco asked, pointing to the charm bracelet on her wrist.

"It was a Christmas gift, why?" June asked, confused.

"You were wearing it in the photo on the Daily Prophet, is it special?"

June looked down at the bracelet on her wrist. She hadn't taken it off since she got it; she liked the slight jingle the two charms made when they hit each other while she walked. "It is special. It means a lot to me, like my necklace, and I haven't taken it off since Christmas."

Draco scowled a little, "did Longbottom give it to you?"

June laughed a little, "no, of course not. The specialness of this charm has nothing to do with who gave it to me; it's just that I've always wanted one." June put her hands in her lap and turned to face Draco fully. "When I was in Muggle School, a lot of the girls had these, they get them when they're really young, and your parents and friends add charms to them at special occasions, like birthdays, or when you declare a best friend. Some people get one when they get a new pet, or a new hobby, or join a sport. People get new charms fro new fads, like TV shows, or popular activities. Some girls have a "daddy's girl" charm, or rainbows, cats and dogs, different sayings and different signs. Its just, one of those things I missed out on, because my uncle wouldn't out up the money to get me a bracelet or the charms to go on it."

Draco was looking at the charms on her wrist. "So, who got you this? Was it your parents' friend, Lupin? Did he hear it from one of your stories?"

June laughed again. "You seem to think I tell him everything! No, this was from my cousin; he saved up his pocket money all year to get me this. He always knew how much I wanted one, how jealous I was of the other girls for having them."

Draco looked incredulous, "you, jealous? What do you have to be jealous of _them_ for? They don't have magic, they're not famous, and you have the sole possession of the Potter fortune! You could get yourself a hundred of these little things!"

June smiled, "but it means more, him having sacrificed a little to get it for me. I know he didn't have to sacrifice much, he gets anything he asks for, but he also remembered."

Draco was looking at his own hands, sitting in his lap. "So, did you like the hair barrette I sent you?"

June looked up, surprised at the sudden change of topic, "of course I do! I love it, its beautiful!" she paused, "wait, I thought you said your mom got it for me?"

A light pink spread across Draco's cheeks, his eyes resolutely on his hands. "Well, she helped me pick it out, and I didn't want you to think I was, you know, a sissy or something, picking out hair things. And I thought you liked it, since you wore it to your Godfathers trial," Draco glanced up through his eye lashes at her "it was a good picture of you."

June smiled. "thank you."

They returned to their task, and were going at it for about five minutes before…

"It's not a _bad thing_, you know. Being able to pick out jewelry." June said tossing a letter into the junk pile, "it might come in handy later, when you're trying to get a date or something." She smiled at him, "I'll be happy to help you, when the time comes, or be your test subject until you find a girl you like." She grabbed a small box that had rolled off the top of the pile. "Who knows, maybe I'll be able to tell if she likes you before you spend a lot of time on her."

Draco stared at her for a minute, then nodded and went back to his pile.

After another 10 minutes a yell was issued from across the room.

"I can't TAKE any more of this!" Pansy yelled "June! We need a break! The rest can stuff it! If they had really wanted to get to you they would have sent you all this yesterday!"

June smiled as she stood. "Yeah, maybe I'll let the house-elves to the rest, they wanted to in the first place. I'll write up a typical response and have them deliver the stuff I deem keepers to my rooms."

Blaise held up a small stack of drawings she had gotten out of the letters she read, "Are you really going to hang up all of these?"

"Of course not!" June said, "Do you realize how many of those I have? I could wallpaper our room four times with them! But I will save them all. I have a special place in my trunk where I'm putting them after I shrink them."

They spent the rest of their Sunday comparing homework and having a snowball fight with the layer of snow on the east side of the castle; near the forest it was completely untouched.

~*~*~*~

Monday morning started the same as it always did. June was up first, her roommates were grousing about the hour they had to be up, and June was adjusting her clothes to fit her mood.

"What's that?" Pansy asked as she pulled her robes on over her uniform.

"This is a dress." June said as she adjusted the color, she was thinking a sea green today…

"I know that!" Pansy said with a roll of her eyes, "did you buy a dress just so you could adjust it, or did you find a new spell over the holidays?"

June smiled at her over her shoulder as she tied a thick white ribbon around her waist. "I found another book, there's a spell to combine your clothes. I think it was originally used to combine boots to pants, to keep things from going in your shoes, or up your pants, but it works well to combine shirts and skirts, into a simple dress."

"You are way too interested in your clothes" Blaise said as she tied her hair up in a ponytail.

June smiled, and waved her wand around her ponytail and said "Locke weiblich" and her straight hair instantly turned into a mass of soft curls.

"Hey! I didn't ask you to do that!?" Blaise exclaimed as she inspected her new curls.

"Was that _Germen_?" Millicent asked as she crawled out from under her bead, left shoe in hand.

June smiled, "I found it in a hair care book, modern."

Blaise, pulling on the curls coming from her green scrunchie, asked "how long does this last? They're not going to go flat in Defence are they? And why don't you use your little spells to fix _your_ hair! Mine was perfectly straight a second ago!" she threw a glare over her shoulder, "and _neat_."

June smiled, "the spell will last ten hours unless I say the counter, and I like my hair the way it is!" as she used a spell to twist the first part f her hair into a bun on the back of her head, held in place by the silver peacock feather barrette Draco had gotten for her.

"That's pretty." Millicent said, looking at her barrette.

"Thank you, it was Draco's Christmas gift to me, his mom found it." _If Draco's trying to save face, might as well not blow his cover. Let him tell them if he wants._

As the group walked to breakfast, June was helping Blaise with a wand movement for Transfiguration and Pansy pulled Draco to the side of the group.

"Draco dear that was a very pretty barrette you gave to June for Christmas." Pansy said sweetly.

Draco grunted.

"She said your mother picked it out for her, isn't it odd that your mother got something for June, something that looks so expensive, and something that looks so _Malfoy_." Pansy gripped his arm a little tighter "I mean, _peacock feathers_? And white too!" Pansy looked at him out of the corner of her eye "one might think you were staking your _claim_ or something."

Draco raised his chin slightly "I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about Pansy. Since when are Malfoy's openly associated with peacocks?"

Pansy's glare intensified, "since your father purchased 100 rare white peacocks for your mother on their 20th anniversary to roam around your property." Pansy sniffed "I'm surprised June didn't make the connection, she was there for a few days wasn't she?"

Draco stared ahead "she never actually saw any of the peacocks; they stay in the front of the house, and only during the day. I don't know what the big fuss is, it was just a present."

Pansy's grip tightened, "I recall getting a _book_ from you this Christmas."

"So did she." Draco said. "My mother sent her the hair clip, as June told you. Besides, it's not like it's even her favorite gift."

Pansy looked at Draco's face, startled. "That barrette must be hand crafted out of pure platinum, what could she have _possibly_ gotten that means more to her!?"

Draco smiled slightly, "the silver plated charm bracelet she wears everyday, with two charms, one of her Snowy Owl Gaia, and one of a Juniper flower, that looks exactly like the flowers on her necklace."

Pansy's piggish nose wrinkled. "And this is the girl who gets all your attention? Is it because she's a Potter? The name, the light status, would certainly help clear your name, as it has everyone she's associated with, but do you really think, especially now that her Godfather is out, that you have any sort of chance?" Pansy flicked her hair over her shoulder "I mean, isn't your _mother_ a Black? Wouldn't Sirius tell her all about your Aunt Bella in Azkaban? I mean, your family is as dark as it can get, and what if the Dark Lord returns?"

"PANSY!" Draco hissed "as it stands, she doesn't like me that way _anyway_, so far she's far more into the _Longbottom_ boy then _me_! The hair barrette is from my _mother_, she thought it would look good in _her hair_, as yours is shoulder length, you can't do as much with it. Forming a connection with the last Potter is not only desirable it's a _good idea_, because, _what if_ the Dark Lord comes back? _What if_ we decide we don't want to join him? _What if_ she is the _only_ one who will believe and protect us? She is a savior, even _if _I liked her, _if_ I wanted her to read more into the hair clip then she did, _if_ I want more then friendship, _it doesn't matter_. My _mother _gave her the clip, as a _strategy_ in case something happens."

They had made it to the Great Hall, their friend's way ahead of them. June called back, "hey you two! What's taking you so long?"

Blaise smirked, "get a room!"

"Save it for the honeymoon!" Ted called out as he entered the Hall for breakfast. The rest laughed as they followed.

Pansy smiled. "Your right she didn't even look worried, looks like you're stuck with me, Draco."

Draco sighed. _Not bloody likely, if I have anything to do with it._ "Whatever you say Pansy."

~*~*~

That night, June was playing with her invisibility cloak, wandering the halls. It was before curfew, so she wasn't breaking any rules; she just wanted to… test it out.

She was following a series of paintings, depicting different Dark Age scenes, when she looked away and realized she didn't recognize where she was. She tried the nearest door, and it opened. She went inside, just to check it out, it wasn't often you found unlocked doors that had something in them, but she liked this corridor. _Perhaps we can set up a secret place to hang out, when the common room gets too noisome. _

She was inspecting a few broken desks, when she noticed it. A mirror.

June walked toward it, slowly. There was an inscription, around the edge of the mirror frame. 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'.

"Erised" June whispered. She stepped in front of the mirror looking straight into her own eyes. There, standing behind her where her parents. She would recognize them anywhere. And there with them, people who also looked like them and her. Her family. The Potters, maybe even a few Evens'. She didn't see her Aunt or her cousin, but there were children, other children. A little boy next to her. He looked like a clone of her father. And her mother Lily was holding a baby. They both smiled at her, the little boy reaching up to take her hand.

"My family." June said, feeling tears come to her eyes. "What _should_ have been. Two siblings, parents." She looked back at her own reflection; she was smiling in the mirror. June felt happy but so, so sad. She sat down on the dirty, dusty floor wrapping her invisibility cloak around her shoulders, and cried. She sat there not looking at the mirror, for a half an hour, crying. When her tears had stopped. She stood up and tried one more time to look in the mirror. Her family smiled back at her. Her heart gave a heavy lurch. She put the cloak back over herself and headed out of the room. _I hope I never see that mirror again. The pain, the longing, it's too hard, it's too much. I can't, I want to sit in that room forever, pretend like they're there, like it's all real, like it all _could_ be real. _June shook her head as she felt the tears well up in her eyes again. _I hope I never see that mirror again._

JPJPJPJP

Albus watched her leave the room, tears still in her eyes. _I doubt she'll be back, maybe I should just move it now… _

JBJBJBJBJBJBJB

The spell she used to curl Blaise's hair is basically "feminine curls" in German. ^_^ I thought it sounded pretty.

^_^ and THAT was chapter 10! I'm so glad to finally have 10 chapters!!! I hope you liked it, this one has a LOT in it, and I know it feels like the Mirror of Erised was just kind of thrown in there, but I promise it wasn't, she's doing things differently, different time line. But only slightly! Ok, next chapter, more school stuff, and maybe some Quiddich!!! Oh, and Valentines Day, I have started it… and it's a little slow going, not quite sounding how I want it too, so give me a bit, but it is in progress. =_= thank you for your patience!

Thank you EVERYONE who reviewed! _ even the flame, and ESPECIALLY the flame that wasn't a flame! =^_^= you guys make me laugh so hard sometimes.

I'll start working on the next chapter, and you go click this little button down here, seems an even trade eh? ^_^ till next time!!!


	11. Chapter 11 Valentines Day

Chapter 11

A/N : I'M SORRY!!!! I know its been MONTHS since I've updated, but I swear I rewrote this like 4 times before I was happy with it! . im still not completely happy with it, but its much better then it has been.

So here it is!! FINALLY!!

And unbeta'd, as usual. Any volunteers?

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Over the next month or so, June received a lot more post then she was used to. Sirius was busy setting up his life again, and Remus was helping, as well as trying to find work. With the money that was awarded him, Sirius had set out to find suitable lodgings for him and June. It was not certain whether she'd be living with him over the summer, but it was definite that she would visit.

Valentines Day brought another such letter, as well as a small package. The letter announced that a visit was rapidly approaching. Very rapidly, as Sirius and Remus were due to arrive the very next day to spend the weekend with her. The box held a vast selection of chocolates and other candies.

There was a small pile of Valentines next to her plate, currently ignored, when she looked up to inform her house mates of the new development. June was completely on cloud nine, and floated through breakfast. She was just getting up to go to class, when she was reminded of the other valentines that had arrived for her.

"June, aren't you forgetting something?" Draco asked, pointing at the small stack of envelopes with her name on them beside her plate.

June saw them, and stared for a minute. "oh, right, its Valentines day." She grabbed the stack and placed them in an inner pocket of her robes. "I'll read them later." She declared as she headed off to her first class, Transfiguration.

She didn't get a chance to read her letters till half way through lunch, mostly because she forgot about them again. She was, however, sharply reminded of them at lunch, when her prank on one Ronald Weasley was finally put into action. June's beautiful Snowy owl flew to the Gryffindor table and carefully placed the red glittery envelope next to the obnoxious Gryffindor.

At this point in the year, everyone knew that the only Snowy owl in the school belonged to the Potter girl, most also knew that while she got along quite well with the Weasley twins, she was o the outs with the youngest of the Weasley boys.

Ron very carefully picked up the letter that had the entire table interested in what would happen. No one seriously thought it to be harmful, how obvious would it be that Potter had done it? But that only left one option in their minds, it was a Valentine. Ron looked over at the Slytherins, most of whom were glaring at Ron as if he had insulted the lot of them beyond repair. The only one not glaring was June. She had her softly blushing face turned slightly away. That mingled with the growing fury the Weasley boy could see in Malfoys face is what made him open the letter, instead of just letting Seamus at it in hope of burning it as he had a tendency to do with his spells.

Breaking the white wax sealing the letter, and slipping the contents from their confines, Ron was still very apprehensive and careful. Before he had a chance to really open it, Dean and Seamus let their opinions ring in the silent Hall.

"it's a trap! You should burn it!" Dean said

"its not like you _like_ her is it?" Seamus declared, "just toss it!"

Ron hesitated slightly, then looked at the front of the card.

It was red and covered in glitter like the envelope.

_Roses are Red_

_Violets are Blue_

_This way that I feel…_

Completely confused, not recognizing the common muggle poem, Ron opened the letter to hopefully get a bit of an explanation.

_Is only for you._

That was it. No declaration, no insults, not even a hint as to what the _feelings _she speaks of are!

Ron looked up, his face twisted in confusion, and handed the card to Dean, who was asking quite annoyingly what it said.

"I recognize this poem!" Dean said, as he passed it further down the table, "it's very common with muggles to use the first two lines and make up the last to specifically for whoever they give it to!"

"violets are purple." Pavarti Patil said as she tried to pass the note to Hermione, who just shook her head.

"yeah, but how many things can you think of that rhyme with purple?" Dean asked.

~*~*~ back at the Slytherin table~*~*~

June was finally opening her Valentines. She received a card and some form of candy from everyone in their group, as well as from Neville and Hermione. Draco's card was slightly thicker then the others, her curiosity was very high when she opened it. Wizard Valentines had a spell on them that made the candy you put in the card come out of nowhere once said card was opened, so it was very odd for any gift to bulk up a valentine. When June opened her card from Draco, instead of candy appearing, as was custom, a charm fell out. It had a silver base, so it was obviously meant to go on the charm bracelet she wore everyday, and it made her smile and blush slightly, which was convenient, because her reaction to this gift is what got the Weasley to not automatically dismiss her letter, thus ruining her plan. She had banked on natural curiosity, but the level of distrust between the Gryffindor and Slytherins was much higher then she had accounted for.

The charm was obviously custom made and from the muggle world, as it didn't conform to the spells on the card and it was a very tiny golden snitch with little silver wings. She attached it to her bracelet and turned to thank Draco, but her "thank you, this means a lot to me" died on her lips at the look on his face. He was glaring. At _her_. His eyes so full of hate, that her breath caught in her throat.

At her surprised expression, he wordlessly left the table and the Hall, Pansy quickly running after him. June, still confused, shrugged. _I'll worry about that later, I have a show to watch._ She checked her watch and looked at the Gryffindor table, immediately Hermione, Neville and the Weasley twins all held up their hands, the signal. Blaise, on her right, was just about out of her stupor and ready to start demanding answers, when June gave her wand a discreet, slight wave in the direction of the other students before the letter had made its way to the Hufflepuff table to make the rounds.

Suddenly a shriek of laughter erupted from one of the Gryffindor's. Ron stood up staring intently at his own hands, the gossip girls of Gryffindor tower were laughing like hyenas. Weasley turned toward the Slytherin table and pointed a green hand toward the Slytherins. "YOU!" was the only thing he could say before the rest of the Hall started laughing. Then, more shrieks broke through the laughter, as Thomas and Brown, the next two to have touched the Valentine stood up as well, Brown shrieking about beautiful skin. This of course, brought about the realization of the other Gryffindor's that their fingernails were slowly turning green, and suddenly, Ron Weasley, who's clothes and skin had just finished their transformation, and hair was slowly changing, was not so funny.

Within the minute, every person who had touched the Valentine was a solid emerald green. The exact color of Juniper Potters eyes.

"POTTER!" was screamed by no less then 50 people at once. June slowly stood up and walked toward the Gryffindor table. This was the only thing that stopped the other three tables from laughing. She walked right up to Ron Weasley, stared him straight in his eye, and said

"what a pretty color, you _must_ tell me what kind of lotion you use." June had the very slightest of smiles on her face as she said this, as though honestly looking for a lotion recommendation.

Ron slowly ground his teeth, "what did you _do_?"

June looked shocked. "_do_? I sent a Valentine. On Valentines Day."

Lavender Brown shrieked again and rushed at the Slytherin, grabbing her by the lapels of her robes. "to our _skin_! What did you do to our _skin_!?"

June grabbed the girl by the wrists to stop the attack, or at least control it, as the teachers finally decided that they should intervene.

"Ms Potter!" McGonagall yelled as she made her way to the Slytherin at her table.

Finally removing the girls hands from her person, June turned to McGonagall and smiled sweetly. "yes, Professor?"

"follow me." McGonagall said in a tight voice, as though she was barely restraining a shriek of her own. She also confiscated the valentine, it hovering in front of her as she wasn't about to be turned green.

June followed, Snape and McGonagall in front of her, Severus trying, almost unsuccessfully, to control his amusement.

As it was closer, they ending up in Professor Snapes office one floor below the Hall.

McGonagall scowled at her as she placed the cursed piece of paper on her desk. "explain yourself Ms Potter."

"I deny any part in this." June said, raising her hands.

"your owl delivered it."

"yes, I saw that." June replied.

"and yet you deny any part?" McGonagall was obviously skeptical of this.

June smiled sweetly, "I can personally guarantee that I had nothing to do with this, in fact, the only thing connecting this to me, is my owl, which resides in the Owlery and is of use to any student in the school."

Snape snorted, "you think your owl would let anyone but you give it a job?"

"if it was someone I know, then yes, she would." June waved her hand, as if completely disregarding the owl as evidence. "besides, I said I didn't do it, and there will be no proof on the cursed letter that I did anything."

McGonagall looked to the letter, and waved her wand over it a few times. She scowled, and motioned to Snape. He took his turn, waving his wand and muttering to himself, then he pulled a potion out of his sleeve, and poured it over the letter.

_I wonder what that was attached to… does he have a whole Potions cabinet in his robes? Curious…_

The paper glowed a slight green.

"there was a potion on this, it must have rubbed off on everyone who touched it, there's not a trace left, it may have been activated by a spell, causing any remaining on the paper to evaporate. In any case, its impossible to trace and no longer a threat." The corner of Snape's mouth twitched slightly, "as I have no way of knowing what the potion was, I have no way to counter it. The Gryffindor's will just have to stay green for the time being."

June's eyebrow raised slightly, as he shot her a look. _He knows it was me, and he knows what the Potion was. He approves... Excellent._

"so, I can go?" June asked, innocently.

McGonagall put her finger right in June's face, "you're not off the hook that easily Missy-"

"theres no way to prove she did it Minerva." Snape said, a very tiny smile lifting the corners of his mouth, as he thought about the different possibilities, and the genius that went into this plot.

"Severus, the only clue we have is her owl, you said it yourself, who else would be able to tell the owl to deliver the letter?"

His smile/smirk widened slightly, "well, there are the four Gryffindor's not presently green, all of which are friends of Miss Potter, and all of whom have far more motive to curse their fellows. Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom, for example, have been shunned by their house for their association with Miss Potter."

"all the more reason for Potter to have caused this!"

"there are also the Weasley twins, who have a monstrous file filled with this type of unconfirmed suspicious activity. Three of these students could have easily developed this potion, none of the four have an owl of their own, and judging by the content of the letter, I'd say they needed to use Miss Potter's owl in order for the boy to read the note in the first place." Snape smirked, "while I would normally say this is far to complex for a Gryffindor, I would not put it past Miss Granger or the two Weasleys, especially considering that they were not colored, therefore making them suspects."

McGonagall looked like she was half seething, and half amused.

"you have five suspects for this… incident, and the one who looks the least guilty is Miss Potter, I suggest you let her go, and interrogate your Gryffindor's."

McGonagall looked straight in Snape's eyes and said, "the fact that she looks least likely to have done it, is what convinces me that she is the culprit."

June laughed, "if _that's_ how you figure this, you should blame Ron Weasley."

Snape's mouth twitched again, "Minerva, if you cannot prove that Miss Potter is the culprit, then I insist you release her as she has classes in five minutes, Charms I believe." He received a nod in response.

June was dismissed, and heading to her next class. Just before she walked though the door to the classroom, June remembered that Draco had seemed inordinately mad at her for some unfathomable reason. When she made it though the door Blaise was telling Draco and Pansy all about what they missed.

"and then Patil and Brown were dunking their hands in the pumpkin juice, trying to wash it off! I'd never seen such a funny reaction before!" Blaise turned and saw June walking toward them, "what did McGonagall say? Did you lose any points?"

June smirked, "of course not. The entire thing was completely untraceable." She sat in the empty seat next to Blaise and turned to the two behind her that had stormed out, "I would have called you back, but that would have been extremely suspicious, it's a shame you missed it. But the green skin won't start fading for a few days, unless they find the counter potion, so you'll probably get a good look." June studied Draco's bent head and Pansy's scowl, "why did you leave?"

Pansy was just opening her mouth, judging by the look on her face she was not going to be saying anything pleasant, when Blaise noticed June's new addition to her bracelet.

"wow! Who gave you that!?" Blaise grabbed June's wrist and was looking carefully at the beautifully crafted snitch. "that wouldn't be from your cousin would it? He's never seen one."

June smiled, "no, it was from Draco." She smiled at him, "I was trying to thank you when you ran out." Pansy had shut her mouth and looked positively furious when she saw the charm.

Draco had a slight flush across his cheeks, and nodded in acceptance of her thanks, then "did you only send cards to your Gryffindor friends?"

June looked slightly surprised, "cards? I didn't send cards to anyone."

Pansy sneered, "you sent one to Weasel."

June smiled, "no I didn't. my part of that prank was finished last month, sending it was Hermione's job. She wrote the poem too. All I did was make the Potion and make sure Gaia would listen to Hermione. This was a group thing."

They all looked surprised. "you forgot about Valentines day?"

June looked at them all, a little confused, "I never participated in Valentines Day when I went to muggle school, my aunt always kept me home, not even Dudley sent me a Valentine. I didn't forget about it, I just didn't know what to do for it. Before today I thought you only gave a Valentine when you had a crush on someone." June laughed, "I guess that's not the case in the wizarding world. I'll do better next year."

Flitwick and the rest of the class came in as the clock hit the hour mark, and they spent the next 2 hours working on a twirl motion and sending various objects twirling about their desks.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

Saturday Morning

June was still showing off her new charm, surrounded by girls of various ages, at breakfast the next morning. Most of the Gryffindor's managed some form of disguise for their green skin, most people just wearing as many clothes as possible. A few of the muggleborn girls had apparently brought a stash of muggle make-up to school, and many of the older girls were only faintly green under thick layers of powder and concealer. Most of the first years didn't show up at all for the past two meals, Neville and Hermione being the notable exception.

All in all everyone was happy it was Saturday.

June was in a debate with a fifth year girl about how best to put a muggle item in a magical card without damaging the item, or turning it into a magical item, when a booming bark sounded just outside the doors of the Great Hall. June was out of her seat just in time for a large, shaggy, black Grim to bowl her over, pinning her to the ground and licking her face.

"Sirius! Get off!!" June got her hands braced against the huge dog and gave a hard shove just as another sound broke through the hysteria of the Slytherins deciding whether or not to stun the beast, a long loud whistle. Immediately the dog was off June, and running back to the doors, half way there smoothly changing into a man. He skidded to a halt and wrapped his arm around the man who had whistled. The two of them walked back over to the girl who was now being helped up and wiping her face off with someone's handkerchief.

When they reached her again, June put her hands on her hips and glared fiercely at her Godfather. "was that completely necessary? You completely messed up my hair! And you licked the make-up off my scar! Now I have to go all the way back down to the common room to fix it!"

"ah come on kiddo!" Sirius laughed, "you can go without the make up for one day, and you don't need your hair done up for us! Come on, introduce us to your friends, we've never been on good terms with Slytherins before."

"speak for yourself." Remus said "I get along just fine with a few select Slytherins."

June rolled her eyes. She turned, to see her whole house watching the exchange. She sighed.

"Sirius Black, this is my House. Slytherins, this idiot is my Godfather. You already know Remus Lupin."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I didnt mean your WHOLE house! I want to meet your friends! Where's the Malfoy boy you're always talking about?"

June rubbed her scar, "why don't we take this somewhere else." She glanced over at Blaise, "do you think I can bring them to the common room?"

They looked over at the Prefects. They whispered to each other for a moment, then, "as long as they don't destroy the place, and no one tells them the password, you may bring them." the eldest girls said, "but I don't think Professor Snape will approve."

Sirius smiled charmingly, "Miss Prefect, I can personally assure you that any retribution from Snape will not fall to you."

She smirked, "I am well aware of where our Head of House will direct his ire, I was just warning you."

Sirius' smile turned to June, who shook her head.

"I don't feel like making a Professor mad this early in the day, lets go outside." June turned and headed outside, her friends following her, the rest of the house completely bummed, knowing they couldn't follow to listen in.

Sirius ended up leading them to a large rock, under a tree with an excellent view of the Whomping Willow, with the lake in the background.

"this was your mothers favorite spot. She'd read under this tree all the time." Sirius told them as they all chose seats.

"and we came here a lot when your father decided he had to have her as his girlfriend." Remus added with a smirk.

"it could be a very romantic spot," Pansy said, eyeing Draco.

"its really pretty." June said, sitting at the front of the rock, watching the whomping willow make a swing for some bird flying past.

Sirius sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder. "so, kiddo, tell me about yesterday, how did the prank go?"

The Slytherins snickered, and Blaise jumped right into the telling, again, of the looks on peoples faces and the exact shade of green.

As far as ice breakers go, this was a pretty good one, as it got everyone talking, and everyone laughing, up to a point. Pansy just happened to mention Junes new addition to her bracelet, which June proudly showed off.

"wow, that's really nice," Remus said, "its not something your cousin could get you, who gave it to you?"

"Someone with money that's for sure." Sirius said, looking closely at the tiny charm, "this thing is real gold, 12 carat I'd say, kind of risky for something that could get bent so easily."

"it has charms on it, protecting it from scratches and dents." Draco said automatically.

The two men stopped and looked straight at the kid.

"so, you gave her the charm?" Remus asked, more a statement then a question.

Draco blushed a deep red, Sirius was just beginning to glare when June let out a very relieved shout.

"Neville! Hermione!! Excellent timing, join us wont you!?" June poked Sirius to get his attention, these are my Gryffindor friends, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger, I told you about them, remember?"

Sirius, with his short attention span, turned at the word "Gryffindor"

"Longbottom? Ah yes, I knew your parents, best of people, very decent folk." Neville came to sit near June, a little away from the Slytherins, Hermione settling next to him.

The talk returned to more casual topics, Quiddich, classes, gossip, and tales of the Marauder Days, with random mentions of a certain student they focused on, only mentioned as "Our Mortal Enemy" as any other name was taboo in front of the little Slytherins who would not find tale of their beloved Head of House quite as funny.

~*~*~*~

After dinner, which was spent at the Slytherin table, Sirius still not out of stories, and Snape missing from the Head Table, Sirius and Remus took June up to where they would be spending the night. It was an unused classroom near Gryffindor tower, charmed and changed to make what looked like a two bed hotel room. There was a fireplace with couches, as every wizarding residence, temporary or not, seemed to contain.

The three settled in front of a warm fire, glad to be inside after spending the day out in the early February cold.

"So, you never did get to really telling us about your friendship with Draco," Remus said casually.

Sirius glared, "yeah, whats with that kid giving you such expensive gifts?"

June frowned slightly, "I think that's just Draco, he doesn't know any other kind of gift. How could you tell it was so expensive anyway?"

"well I came from a well-to-do family, pretty well off you know. Most Slytherin family's are." Sirius grunted, "I'm related to your little friend there, Malfoy, my cousin, Narcissa is his mother. She was the quietest of the three I must say. I wasn't at all surprised that she married into that family, she always did imagine herself royalty and Malfoys about as close as it gets in this world."

"the kind of attention he gives you, its very unusual." Remus said.

June rolled her eyes, "we are friends. I'm sure he doesn't think of me that way, if anything his mother likes me, I found Mrs. Malfoy very nice. Mr. Malfoy was mostly decent too, I don't think he has a lot of experience with people like me… Professor Snape helps him with it more often then not. Now, enough about the snobbery of the rich people o have surrounded myself with and their parents that you knew, what are your plans now? Tell me something I don't know, that's happening _now_ not a lifetime ago."

Sirius perked up, again with the short attention span. "we found a place and a job! You are looking at the new members of Zonkos research and development team!"

"I'll be doing the research" Remus said with a sigh, "and he'll be blowing himself up 5 days a week. it's a good thing we scored so high in potions, it doesn't just take a creative mind to make joke products, it takes the ability to stay alive while making them."

June stared for a minutes, then blinked. "tomorrow I have Quiddich practice for most of the day, I think you should visit the twins, in fact, I think I could get them a message tonight to set up a time and place since Flint has forbidden you two from attending the session."

"that's another thing!" Sirius enthused, "we'll be able to come see your matches since we don't have a nailed down schedule, in fact its quite flexible to accommodate the full moon. And its just a quick floo from our place near London! We're just a town or two over from Surry! We'll see you all the time! or you can see your cousin all the time, which ever way it works out."

"we even got a car, and licenses, so that we don't freak out the muggles." Remus said calmly. "and you'll have your own bedroom, which you can decorate this summer, or over spring break if you can."

June smiled. "That sounds great! I can't wait to see it! But the Headmaster is still unsure if I'll be able to stay with you, I do have certain protections on my Aunts house. And I told Draco that I'd visit him for a little while this summer, and maybe Hermione, and Neville. But I do promise to spend as much time with you as I can. I'm glad you'll be able to come visit, I'd miss you too much, just sending letters. But promise you'll warn me before you show up? And try no to bug Snape to much? I really do like him. He's as good a friend to me as any of the students."

Sirius' face screwed up in a grimace, "you sure do like to ruin all our fun."

"just like your mother" Remus said with a soft smile, "she'd be so proud of you. Your father too."

"humph, James would be with me on this one, bugging Snape was his favorite past time too, ya know."

Remus rolled his eyes, "James grew out of that with Lily's influence. Besides, you were the only one with any real hate towards Severus. Now, what James would be proud of, is you sticking up for your friends and pranking that Weasley boy."

"and getting away with it unscathed!" Sirius crowed

June shook her head, "its getting late, I'll see you guys in the morning, try not to destroy any corridors while I'm not watching you."

"yes ma'am!" Srius said with a salute. Remus just laughed and muttered "no promises."

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: hopefully the next one will come A LOT sooner then this. Again, im SO sorry it took so long to post this!

Ok, so the next one whould have more dialogue, more Draco and, hopefully, Neville.

With any luck, the next chapter should be up in 2-3 weeks, but don't hold me to that, I think my muse ran off with the mailman…

So anyway! Hopefully watching the new movie in a little over a week will get me more excited, instead of being a HUGE disappointment and making me want to just toss the story. Just kidding!! I still promise to finish this story, even if it takes me 5 years. Which I hope ya'll stick around for, I know I'll still be reading HP fanfiction for as long as I can find good ones, probably even when I cant… ^_^ till next time, please review!!! Trust me it helps!! Every time I get a review I open my word doc and work for awhile. And don't be afraid to tell me what you want to see in the future, I've had a few people give me some really good ideas, that if I use them, you will see their names in one of these blabbering A/Ns. ^_^ ok, im going back to work. Thanks for reading and not giving up on me!!!

JB


	12. Chapter 12 Bumbling gryffindors

Chapter 12 Bumbling Gryffindors, a Dragon, and a New Trio

A/N: YAY!!! A new chapter!!! Its been FOREVER I know!!! I am soo sorry!

And yes, this is un-beta'd. sorry. But I figured I'd get it out as soon as possible! I think my muse is back, for I seem to be in a writing mood lately, and you know who you can thank? A new book series I'm reading that I HIGHLY recommend. And, _entering free advertising for author_, Percy Jackson and The Olympians by Rick Riordan! Excellent series. Waaay better then Twilight, sorry Twilight fans, but that book put me in my creative lull. I like it too, but it just can't compete.

Thank you to all my reviewers!!!

On with the chapter!!

Chapter 12: Bumbling Gryffindors, a Dragon, and a New Trio

Life went on as usual, classes, homework, Peeves stealing shoes off your feet, etc.

It was Easter Break and the teachers had decided that the first years weren't studying hard enough, so they piled on the homework thick enough that no one thought for an instant they would have free time to enjoy the warming weather.

June was in the library looking through some Potions books when she heard Hagrid say "Shhhh! Don't be shoutin' 'bout it in public!"

Curious, as any eleven year old with Marauder blood would be, she crept down the aisle so she was just on the other side of the conversation.

"Hagrid, we know whats behind the door, we figured that out ages ago," _it was the voice of a Gryffindor, Thomas maybe?_

"what we need to know, is what else is guarding the stone! Granger told us that if its being guarded by one creature, its probably got enchantments and such protecting it too." _Weasley, she'd know that voice anywhere._

"look, Professor Snape is not after that, you know what! You boys need to just forget about this whole thing."

"how can you know? And we don't think its just Snape, Granger told us its probably not Snape, but we think he's working with someone, someone weaker then him, someone he can control, someone who can take the blame is they get caught!" _no, that one was Thomas, the other must have been Finnegan, yes, he's the one with the Irish accent._

"Professor Snape is helping protect It, why would he try to steal it?" Hagrid was whispering, not very well, but low enough in an almost empty library.

"Hargid-"

"No! That's enough! I don't want to hear another word!" Hagrid was starting to growl, "if I hear one more word about this out of you three, I'm reporting it to Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore! Now off with you! I'm sure you have homework to do!" then Hagrid stomped off, arms loaded with books.

"well, that was helpful." Weasley muttered.

"come on, lets go tell Granger what he said, about the other Snape helping guard the Stone. Maybe she'll get some idea again." Finnagan suggested.

"yeah fine. I hate asking that smarty-pants though. We should think about it a little, see if we can get an idea with this that she didn't think of. Shes still so sure its not Snape, just because of Potter, I'm sure shes missing something." _If Hermione hadn't thought of it, then Weasley sure wasn't going to have any stokes of genius._

The trio of morons headed off, and June came out of her hiding place. Thinking, she checked out the book on Potions, and headed out.

First, she went up to Gryffindor Tower, having seen Weasley and his followers head in the other direction, to find Hermione. She knocked on the side of the Fat Lady's Portrait.

An older girl, probably a third year, opened the Portrait and stuck her head out of the hole.

"Potter?"it was one of the girls on the Gryffindor Quiddich team, Bell maybe?

"hi, is Hermione Granger in?"

She paused, turned and yelled "Granger! Potter's looking for you." And then she was gone.

Hermione climbed out of the hole and smiled. "hi, nows not a great time, I'm doing my Potions homework, and Professor Snape grades really hard."

"well, this is kind of important, and I can help you with the Potions homework, he usually grades down if there are too many muggle examples or little grammer errors. Toss in a wizarding reference from some of those modern history books you read so much, and watch your exclamation points, he doesn't like exclamation points." June grabbed her hand, "now come on, we gotta talk."

June dragged Hermione down two flights of stairs and straight into a completely random unused classroom.

"ok, now explain to me why you're helping Weasley with this Stone under the dog thing."

Her eyes got bigger. "how did you-" then she scowled, "they were blabbing all over the school weren't they? When will they grow a brain!" then she sighed, "ok, so, I figured when you wouldn't help me, that when they asked me for my opinion, that I'd help them figure it out." She glared at a desk, "and by help, I mean tell them everything they know, and still get called a Slytherin loving brainy-ack for saying that Snape is not the one trying to steal the Stone." She looked up at June, slightly panicked, "but I didn't tell them who I thought it was, I just gave them enough information to keep asking me. I wanted to be a part of an adventure, you know?"

June sighed. "I'll tell you what, you tell me all you know, I'll tell you what I heard the morons talking about, and we'll do this adventure. We'll make sure the evil stuttering Defense teacher doesn't steal this Stone, what exactly is so special about this rock any way?"

Hermione leaned in really close, "it's the Sorcerers' Stone! Created by Nicholas Flamel, a friend of Dumbledore, it can turn any metal into solid gold and creates the Elixir of Life! Nicholas Flamel is over 500 years old! His wife is just a few years younger then him. I think Quirrel wants it for the money, I mean, he's not a great teacher, I'm sure he won't be here for very long, Hogwarts has a new Defense teacher every year. I can't imagine him wanting the Elixir of Life, it doesn't make you immortal, just not effected by time."

"So Weasley knows that the dog-"

"Fluffy."

"…Fluffy?"

"He's Hagrid's pet."

"Fluffy?"

"hey, you didn't even _see_ it, this thing was _terrifying_! Didn't you have a point?"

"Huh? Oh right, Weasley knows that …Fluffy, is not the only thing guarding the Stone. The teachers, including Snape, have apparently added their own kind of protection to it. You can easily assume that the protection each teacher has put up has something to do with their subject, so McGonagall would have some sort of Transfiguration, and so on, so, the only thing it may be difficult to get past is Fluffy, so, we need to figure ou thow to get past Fluffy, Hagrid's giant three headed dog."

"we could ask him." Hermione suggested.

"nah, I've seen Gryffindors' results, we'll do this the Slytherin way. I'll go visit Hagrid, you go study, don't talk to the boys anymore, tell them you changed your mind. If they try to force you, call the twins, they can take care of their brother. In fact, get the twins help first, they can watch out for you, just say I asked."

"ok, I'll be waiting to hear from you." Hermione smiled and left the room.

"ok, now I have to figure out how I'm going to do this…"

~JP~JP~JP~JP~JP~JP~JP~JP~JP~JP~JP~

*knock knock*

*loud barking*

"Shaddup Fang! Hang on, hang on. Fang! Back, back. Who is it?"

"its June!"

The door opens just a tiny bit, "June! s'been awhile! Ya know I'm always glad ta see ya, but, I'm not really up to company right now… kinda busy, ya understand?"

"oh, of course Hagrid, I was just hoping, I didn't know if I'd get to see you again soon, what with final exams and Quiddich." June gave her best puppy eyes, "I won't be any trouble, I just want to spend some time with you."

Hagrid gave a pained look and then opened the door, "ok, you can come in, but you can't tell ANYONE what I got in here."

Curiosity piqued, June entered the little cottage, it was HOT. Not warm, HOT, it was like the worst sauna, two seconds and she starts sweating. The fire in the fireplace was blazing high, and where Hagrid was poking, was a large black rock.

"Hagrid, why is it so hot? And what _is_ that?"

"oh this? Just a dragon egg, they need lots of heat."

"but… aren't dragon eggs illegal?"

"kinda, but only cause people don't think dragons can be tamed, see?"

"right… so, when is it supposed to hatch then?"

"should be any time now, it started moving this morning, I was just about to take it outta the fire."

And with that warning, he picked the egg up out of the fire and placed it on the table in the middle of the small cabin. It was shaking and making cracking and popping noises. June watched in silence for a few minutes, a plan forming in her head as she watched a baby dragon hatch. After a couple minutes of struggling and random wiggling, it looked like the thing just got sick of try and busted its way out, the whole shell just exploding outward.

While Hagrid cooed and talked to his brand new dragon, June went around the room, collecting the shell.

"hey Hagrid? Can I have this shell? Its really pretty, it would be a great memento for this, I doubt I'll ever get the chance to see another dragon hatch!"

"sure, sure, I was just gonna throw 'em out anyway." Hagrid smiled at her, "besides, I doubt Norbert will miss it! He seemed happy to be rid of it eh?"

"ha, he sure did," June carefully wrapped the egg shells in a handkerchief and put it in her bag. "so Hagrid, you really know a lot about magical creatures right?"

"sure do, here Norbert, heres a teddy for you!" Hagrid waved a teddy bear in front of the tiny dragon, who was sniffing around and swinging his tail experimentally. "that's why I wanted this dragon! I know he'll be happy here with me."

"well, don't dragons get really big? What kind of dragon is this anyway?"

"a Norwegian Ridgeback! True, one of the feistier dragons, but I'll train him up right and proper."

"what are you going to do when he's bigger then your hut?"

"well, I geuss I'll find a place for him, maybe he'd like the forest!"

"you know, I've always liked creatures too, I loved the old Greek myths in school, like the stories of Hercules. Have heard those Hagrid?"

"O' course! He fights a Hydra, and giant Boar, and all sorts o' fun stuff. He was a wizard ya know? All those greek myth stories are true, it was of a time before we had to hide our world from the muggles. Lot less extinct creatures back then, some were said to be one of a kind, that's not true o' course."

"like Cerberus, Hades' three headed dog? I always thought that would be cool, a dog with three heads."

"ah, that's one of my favorite creatures! Those aren't extinct, not even close! Theres a breeder up in Norway."

"yeah? Maybe I could get one some day, I guess the only problem would be getting a dog that big to listen to me, it must be hard to control, a dog that size."

"not as hard as ya'd think! Mine, you just play a little music and he goes right ta sleep!"

"really?" _yes!_ "you have a Cerberus too? That's really cool, Hagrid! Whats his name? or is it a her?"

"His name is Fluffy, and he is the sweetest thing! When ya get em as pups they're loyal to ya for life!"

"hey Hagrid, what kind of habitat would Norbert have if he grew up in the wild? Or in a Dragon Reserve?"

"oh, um, mountains mostly, lots of caves and forests, other Dragons. He'd have to hunt his own food, and if he lived on a Reserve, he'd get medical treatment a lot, they keep their nails trimmed, and when the babys loose teeth, they collect 'em, mightly useful in potions. Same with the skin, when they shed. You know, Charlie Weasley, a former student, he was my friend too, he works on a Reserve. Coulda been a famous Quiddich player, but he loved creatures just as much as me."

"you know Hagrid, I bet little Norbert would be a lot happier on one of those Reserves. Where he can fly, and play with other Dragons. I can't imagine he'd be too happy in the Forest, do you? And what if he hurts a student? What would the Ministry do to him? To you? Maybe you could Floo or Owl Charlie, I'm sure he'd be more then happy, and then you'd know that he was in good hands, maybe you could even visit him. He's a Dragon Hagrid, do you want him confined to a cage, or destroyed from being what he is?"

Hagrid looked at his little Dragon, who was currently sharpening his claws on the table and eating the head off his new teddy bear.

"I guess you're right, I'll send Charlie an Owl, that'll give me a week or two with the little guy, and then he can go play in the wild, with the other dragons." Hagrid smiled at me, "you got a good heart June, just like your mum." He sighed, "well, this has been a nice visit, I'm glad I could share this with someone, and I know you'll appreciate the beauty of it. But its time you got back to your dorm, it's almost dinner time, and someone's bound to be wonderin' 'bout you."

June smiled back "remember, you are doing the right thing for Norbert." June got to the door, put her hand on the doorknob, then turned, "hey Hagrid, how did you get the egg in the first place?"

"Oh, I won it in a bet. A game o' cards down at the pub. He was really interested in my animals too, he wasn't sure I could handle a Dragon, but I told him, after Fluffy, I could handle anything. You just gotta know how to sooth him."

June swallowed, a lump forming in her stomach, "and did you tell him what you told me? About the music?"

"Sure, lots o' animals like music. Jus' like a baby."

"Right, hey, do you think you could teach me how to play music? Just incase I get to have my own Cerberus someday?"

"sure, come down next weekend, Norbert should be gone by then, just bring that little flute I made ya, and I'll teach you a few things. The basics, you see some witches and wizards have a talent for music, so your magic flows with the music, and its unique, original, and no one will have ever heard anything like it. That's why magical groups are so much better then most muggle musicians."

"thanks Hagrid! I'll see you next weekend!"June turned and hurried out of there, running all the way up to the castle.

_Ok, so chances are, he knows the secret to getting around Fluffy, which means, he probably has all he needs, so, its just a matter of time before he goes down and steals the Stone. So, how do we know when he'll do it? Well, every book I've ever read says he'll probably attack at the very end of the school year, so he can make an easy escape, but its not logical to go by Fiction, so option two. Well, I highly doubt he'll try anything under Dumbledore's nose, I'm sure he has his own protection on it. So, how can I, a lowly student, know when Dumbledore is not here? Maybe he's always here, maybe he'll attack while he sleeps? I wonder if theres a way to put a survalience system up, a magic one…_

~JP~JP~JP~JP~JP~JP~JP~JP~JP~JP~JP~JP~

*knock knock*

"Enter."

June opened the door to Professor Snape's lab and peeked in. the only ones who know where his private lab is, are his Slytherins.

"Professor? Are you busy?"

"Not at all, come on in. I was just working on some potions for the Infirmary, Madam Pomfrey always gets a lot of fifth and seventh year students in for headache and stomach calming draughts this time of year, not to mention a few calming draughts. What can I do for you?"

"oh, well, I was wondering if I could ask you a few things."

"Go right ahead, as long as I can keep stirring this, you can ask me anything."

"is there a use for dragon egg shells?"

Snape turned from his potion, still stirring, to look at her. "yes actually, dragon shells are very useful in healing potions, it can strengthen them, and if they're in large chunck instead of powder, they can be used to enhance the effects of most plants in just about any potion, if added with the plant you want to enhance. Why?"

"well, I just came into possession of the fresh pieces of a Norwegian Ridgeback egg shell. And I was wondering if you could help me preserve it."

Snape narrowed his eyes at her, "and where, exactly, did you acquire a dragon egg shell?"

"ah, well, that I'm afraid, is a secret. But I can tell you _I_ did nothing illegal." June grinned innocently.

Snape sighed, "ok, fine. Go to the shelf on the right side of the door, pick out a jar, medium size should be enough, and put the egg shells inside. Feel free to break them, you'll have to break them into sickle sized pieces to use them anyway. As long as you don't powder them, they won't loose any positive attributes." Snape stirred while June broke the big pieces just small enough to fit in the hole at the top of the jar.

"Ok, now what?" June asked

"Well, in another minute and a half, I can stop stirring, and I'll cast a preservation charm on it."

"Excellent! So, lets say someone found out I had this, and wanted to steal it."

"very possible, that's quite a valuable potion ingredient you have there."

"so, do you know any charms I can use to protect my trunk? Like, maybe a spell that can let me know if someone opens it?"

Snape glanced at her as he took his stirring rod out of the potion he'd been working on, laid it on the table and cast a spell over the top of the bubbling purple liquid, which promptly stopped bubbling and turned yellow. "there is a detection spell, you can put it on just about anything, and if someone touches it, it alerts you. This is slightly impractical for a trunk, as it would alert you every time someone bumped it, but in combination with a slight buffering charm which will prevent people from unintentionally coming within an inch of your trunk, it would be prefect, and easy. The spell is low maintenance, so you don't have to update it except when you return after summer, you will have to remove the spells so that the House-elves can move your trunk."

June held her jar out for Snape to do the spell. "so, when I'm older, I can use this same spell on, for example, my bedroom door to see if someone is sneaking in when I'm not looking?"

"Yes, that is one use for it."Snape waved his wand over the top of the jar and a orange cap twisted itself on top. "that will keep it the right temperature, with out warming anything it touches in your trunk."

June put her jar into her backpack, and turned back to her favorite Professor.

"The incantation for the spell is Detecto, and the motion is a quick swipe up, from the item to your head, if it works, you'll hear a small buzzing sound. And the buffering spell, run your wand around the sides, tap the top and say Proteggere Toccare. Your trunk should form a blue bubble around it for an instant."

"Thank you so much Professor. Oh, and I thought you should know, I heard a few Gryffindors, Weasley and his little groupies, talking in the library about a Stone and you. I'm not sure exactly what they were talking about, I have a tendency to tune out when stupid people start talking, but I thought I would tell you, just incase."

Snape tensed, and set his features from calm to kill. "Well, you can just leave those boys to me."

June nodded and left, but just before she closed the door behind her, "Juniper." She turned.

"anything else you may have heard? Forget it. For your own good."

June nodded and left.

_June, June, June. Your Gryffindor side is showing… I'm sure we'll see which side is stronger in the coming weeks…_

~JP~JP~JP~JP~JP~JP~JP~JP~JP~JP~

June dropped her jar off in her dorm, and practiced that spell by putting it on her trunk. She got it the first time, same with the buffering spell. She went to dinner, gave Hermione The Nod, and acted mostly normal, listening to her friends grip and moan about how much homework they didn't get done that day.

After dinner, she met Hermione at the third floor corridor, and Hermione watched as she put the detection spell on it. She didn't tell Hermione anything she had learned, didn't seem right to worry her, this was just a precaution. Plus, after this whole, teamng up with the enemy, June didn't want anything to slip to those idiot Gryffindors.

Speaking of which, they hadn't decided to harass Hermione, they just told her "Fine, we don't need you, you haven't figured out anything we couldn't anyway," when she told them she wasn't helping anymore.

~JP~JP~JP~JP~JP~JP~JP~JP~JP~JP~

Time passed, school was coming to a close. June's spell had only detected Hagrid going in and out every day at 7am, 1pm, and 7pm to feed Fluffy. In fact, over the last two months of school, she got so used to the charm, that she almost forgot about it. She had her lessons with Hagrid, and could now play a very pretty little tune on her flute. Norbert was safely transported via broom brigade to Romania with the help of Charlie Weasley and Dumbledore staging the pick up in the middle of the night. Life at Hogwarts was looking pretty normal again.

She was walking with Draco to their last exam, Transfiguration, when she happened to hear Hermione's voice.

"Professor, I need to speak with the Headmaster. Its very important, I should have asked to see him a long time ago."

She grabbed Draco's arm and put her fingers to her lips, making sure he stays quite. They knelt down by the slightly open door to hear better.

"Miss Granger, the Headmaster is a busy man, I'm sure what ever you need to tell him, you can tell me."

"its about the Sorcerers Stone. Someone's going to steal it!"

Silence.

"How do you know- never mind! You need to keep certain things you find out to yourself, young lady. Now, the Stone is very well protected, and you should just forget about this nonsense completely."

"can't I please see the Headmaster? I won't take up a lot of his time, I just want to tell him what I know!"

"Miss Granger! The Headmaster is not here at the moment, he has been called away on very important Ministry business and will not be back until tomorrow. Now, I believe you have an exam in 5 minutes, you should probably head out. Good day Miss Granger."

Hermione lowered her head and walked sullenly out of the classroom. June and Draco followed silently behind her until they were far enough away from McGonagall.

"Hermione." She jumped and turned, eyes wide with surprise.

"hi guys. Where did you come from?"

"we were hiding next to the door of the office you were just in." Draco said. "whats all this about a Sorcerers Stone?"

"that's not important right now!" June said, "I will explain later, Draco. But now we have to come up with a plan. Obviously He's going to steal it tonight, it's the perfect time, so we'll just have to steal it first." She glanced over at Draco, "You're in this now, and we could use your help, what do you say? Wanna go on an adventure with us?"

Draco looked between June's serious and grave expression to Hermione's hopeful and slightly terrified face. "yeah sure. How bad could it be?"

June grinned. "Excellent. We'll meet you out side of your portrait Hermione, right after curfew."

"but, how are we going to get past Fluffy?" Hermione said, chewing on her lip.

"leave that to me. You just bring your wand and that brain of yours, I'm sure we'll need it."

Draco looked between the girls, "ok, I'm all for this, but someone is gonna have to let me in on the plan before we do this."

June just smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'll tell you later, it's a looong story."

~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB~JB

A/N : Proteggere Toccare: loosely translates into "protect from touch" in Italian. At least, that's what its _supposed_ to say…

Detecto: I made it up. I have no idea if it means anything, but in this case it is a detection charm. It sounded good.

So? What did you think?? Was it worth the wait? I hope so… but it looks like my muse is back! I did this whole chapter in less then a day. And I'm happy with it! All thanks to a new books series. Go figure eh? I just needed to find something new and fascinating to read, and bam! I can write again! ^_^ yay!

Thank you for read!!! Please Review!!


	13. Chapter 13 End of Book Showdown

Chapter 13 End of Book Show Down #1

A/N: ok, so here's the last chapter in this book, I hope you enjoy!

Oh, and just because I got this out so soon after the last one does not mean this will be a habit. I do think that I will at the very least have a chapter a week for awhile, perhaps more. ^_^ it really is quite wonderful to be writing again.

Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! Especially if I didn't send you an e-mail to respond to questions and such. I figured working on this chapter was a little more in demand then responding to every review, unless I had something to say. ^-^ you guys are soo nice to me!

Heres the chapter!! Enjoy!!

Chapter 13

June grabbed her backpack, she put her flute, her invisibility cloak, and a scrunchie. She put on her Quiddich leggings and left her cloak behind. After a moment of thought she put on her knee, elbow and wrist guards. She didn't really know what to expect, so she was just going for comfort with a bit of safety thrown in. She sent a prayer to her parents and left the girls dorm. Draco was standing at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her. He was wearing his pajamas.

"that's what your wearing?" June whispered. "after everything I told you, you decide to wear thin cotton pajamas. What are you thinking?"

"hey, I don't know whats going to happen, but I do not want to rip my designer clothes. And if I'm going to go stare death in the face, or whatever it is you're calling this, I am going to be comfortable. Have I mentioned that you two are crazy?"

"yes," June said with a roll of her eyes, "about four times now. Why are you coming with us if you don't want to?"

"Because, if I don't go, and you two die, I'm going to feel bad. But if I do go, and you die, then I'll know why you died, and only feel bad if its actually something I could have prevented." Draco said, picking at his nails nonchalantly.

"right. Ok, lets go." June grabbed his hand and they went out into the night.

The walk to the Gryffindor tower was quite, they sneaked around corners, crept up stairs, and jumped at any tiny sound. When they got to the corridor on the seventh floor, where the Gryffindor common room was, Hermione was waiting at the top of the steps.

"what are you doing way over here?" June whispered frantically. If someone had seen her…

"I figured if we get caught, I can at least tell the others that I didn't let Malfoy know where our House is." Hermione whispered back.

Just then, June felt the little fuzz feeling that let her know someone had entered the third floor corridor.

"we have to go, he's already there."

Hermione swallowed, Draco sighed.

~*~JP~*~

The door to Fluffy's room was slightly ajar, the trio walked up to it, and June pulled her Invisibility Cloak out of her bag.

"whats that?" Hermione asked.

"it's an Invisibility Cloak. It was my dads."

"and why didn't we use this when sneaking through the castle?" Draco drawled

"I promised Snape that I wouldn't use it to get in trouble."

Hermione and Draco stared at her.

"what? So my moral compass doesn't point quite North, doesn't mean it points South. Come on, get under the cloak."

With the other two under the cloak, June led the way into the room, flute up to her lips, ready to play at any moment. As soon as he spotted her, Fluffy began to growl. June led him to the side of the room, so the way to the door was clear, then she stared playing. She only made one mistake, when she backed up into the harp that Quirrell had probably used to calm the beast. She watched as Draco and Hermione came out from the cloak and dropped down, Draco carrying the cloak. June kept playing the flute as she walked to the hole in the floor, just before she jumped, she stopped playing, and before he could turn his heads to look at her, she was gone.

When she landed in the squishy spaghetti plant, she was thankful, at first, then she heard Draco yelling "roll! Roll this way, quick!!" As she rolled she felt the vines trying to tie her down, and hold her there, but she hadn't held still long enough for any of them to get a good grip, and as she got off it, Hermione threw a little ball of light toward it, making it crawl away and shrink into the wall.

"okay… what was that?" June asked, a little befuddled.

"oh, just some Devils Snare. Doesn't like light." Draco said, calmly. "We have some at the Manor, right around the West edge. It stays pretty dark over there, it's a good security measure."

"this must be Sprout's input." Hermione said, putting her wand back in the waste band of her uniform skirt.

"nah! I thought it was McGonagall's!" Draco said in his best duh voice.

"Draco, if you can't be civil, you can just wait here for us." June said. "I will not put up with your stupid jokes and smart mouth while we're doing something serious."

"fine, fine, I was just having fun. Lets go on to the next one. Who do you think will be next? Snape or Flitwick? Who wants to bet? Come on, lets make this interesting shall we?" Draco smirked.

June just sighed and made her way through the next door.

"wow." Hermione stared up at hundreds of rainbow colored birds.

"keys?" June asked, slightly shocked as she saw one dip low enough for her to make out what it was.

"sure looks like it." Draco said, arms folded with a bored look on his face. "bet one goes to that door."

"and I bet the one with the broken wing is the one that we want." June said, pointing at a blue one hovering toward the top.

"well Miss-Knievel," Hermione grouched, still mad over the flying incident at the beginning of the year "there are some brooms, go get it."

June smiled, remembering her face and hair as she got off her broom after a few loops and spirals. "ok, hey Draco, grab a broom, help me corral it."

"ok." And they were off, as soon as June caught the key, the others poked and pecked, but not hard enough to do any real damage. June passed the key to Hermione so she could open the door, and as soon as the door was opened, the keys stopped attacking, and continued to fly around. The poor blue key fluttering helplessly back up to his friends.

"well, that was easy." Draco smiled.

"I'm glad I brought my Quiddich gear. There was one that I swear was trying to get through to my wrist." June said, shaking her wrist experimentally.

"why is it so dark in here?" Hermione asked, squinting into the next room. As soon as she said it, the lights came on, showing a huge, and I mean life size huge, chess set.

"oh, no way." Draco moaned.

"what?" Hermione asked, touching the black horse.

"I think we have to play across." Draco muttered. "only a Gryffindor would think of this, this must be McGonagall's trap."

"so," June looked around. "anyone good at chess?"

"Well," Draco said, "since there are no volunteers, I've been trained to be good at chess, I just hope she's not better."

"so, I guess we get to be chess pieces?" Hermione said, watching three of the black pieces walk off the board.

"guess so, who wants what position?" Draco called.

"I'll take the bishop." June said. "they were always my favorite."

"I guess I'll take the castle." Hermione said, going to stand in the corner.

"which leaves me with the knight." Draco smirked.

{insert chess game here since I personally am HORRIBLE at chess. Basically just watch that part of the movie, I'm not going to try to be creative with this.}

"I'll be fine, you go on ahead." Draco said, sitting on the floor of the chess board. He managed to roll as he fell, so instead of bashing his head on the floor, he twisted his wrist and probably shouldn't walk on that knee till its fixed. "I'll be here when you finish, just don't forget about me."

"here," June handed him her flute, "play this to waste time, so you don't get bored." She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "good game Draco."

And with Draco blushing slightly in the background, the girls made their way to the next room.

"hey, whats that smell?" Hermione asked, her hand covering her mouth muffling her words. "it smells like that troll on Halloween!"

June stuck her head into the room at the end of the hallway, and sure enough, a troll at least twice as big as the one on Halloween was lying on the floor of the room.

"well, you have a good nose for trolls, but its already down, so lets just pass right through shall we?" June smiled and led the way.

"no problem." Hermione said as they carefully walked around the troll, trying not to smell it or get it on their clothes.

"the next one should be Snape right?" Hermione asked. "first was Sprout, then Flitwick, McGonagall, I assume that troll was Quirrell, so the next one has to be Snape right? So, it'll be potions, that's your area."

"hmm, it wouldn't be like Snape to make it easy, we may have to work together for this one." June said, as they entered a room with a long table. On the table were a seven bottles of Potions. "see."

As soon as they were all the way in the room fire blazed in front of each door. Purple behind them, and black ahead of them.

June and Hermione went to the table, as Hermione read through a note on the table, June was poking at the glass bottles.

"it's a riddle. One potion will get us through to Quirrell, and one back to Draco."

{insert slanty paragraph from page 285 of Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone.}

"ok, so maybe this means those,"

"well, what about this?"

"I think its these three."

"maybe this one?"

"yeah, that must be one, and this one isn't."

"no, that ones poison I think."

"right, then this one?"

"I think… yes, that one too. Ok." June picked up the smallest bottle. "this one will get us to the Stone. But there's only enough for me, so you take the round one and go get Draco. Head back and tell the first Professor you can find, knock down suits of armor if you have too, just get someone down here fast. I'll go on, and maybe I can distract him or something, I'll grab his feet and hold on or something. Now go!"

June quickly chugged the potion and walked through the fire.

It was like walking through a ghost, cold and tingly.

And there, right where she knew he'd be, was Quirrell, turban and all. Except, he was standing in front of a very familiar mirror…

She couldn't help it, she groaned. She may have had the element of surprise, but that went out the window when that mirror surprised her.

"ah, if it isn't Juniper Potter. You don't look very surprised to see me. In fact, I believe I am more surprised to see you, I figured I'd have those three Gryffindor boys after me, they seemed far more interested in my comings and goings, of course, they also thought it was Sanpe." Quirrell smirked, "or perhaps, you're here on your own errand. Did you hear about the Stone and figure you could steal it for yourself? Everyone knows Slytherins only look out for themselves." He stepped to the side of the mirror, "so little snake, would you like the stone? All you have to do, is look in the mirror."

June looked at the mirror, then looked back at him. "if its that easy, why haven't you got it yet? Even if we were right behind you, it took us at least 5 minutes in the potions room. Why do you think I could get it, if you couldn't?"

"ah, because you are the chosen one, the Electus, you are also a child, you have an innocent heart. Any one of these could be the key, the key to getting the Stone out of the mirror."

June looked at him, then back at the mirror. _Well, stealing it first was the plan… but wouldn't it be better if it stayed in the mirror? Maybe I'm just afraid of looking in that mirror, no, I'm not afraid. What if they break it? At least if I have it, I know where it is. Ok, fine. Mirror, mirror on the wall…_

She stepped forward, just out of line with the mirror, glanced over at the grinning idiot on her right, then took one more step, and looked. Well, it wasn't her family. It was just her. She looked ridiculous, her hair was messed up from the flying keys, she was covered in chess piece dust, she even had a green stain on her leggings from rolling on the Devils Snare. Then, she smiled. June didn't, but the mirror girl did. And she was holding something, a red rock, it looked like a giant ruby, only more like a rock. And then, it was gone. And she looked behind her, at her backpack, and she felt something drop in her backpack. _Wow, ok, so I guess I have the Stone eh?_

"_she has it!"_

_Okaaay, what the hell was that?_

"what was that?" June asked, backing away from her Defense teacher.

"that? Oh, that was my master." Quirrell smiled.

"_let me talk to her"_

"yes Master." And then Quirrell did the strangest thing, he started taking off his turban. Of course, this didn't seem quite so strange once it was off, since he had a face on the back of his head. _I'd wear a turban too if I had that thing on my head… ew._

"Juniper Potter, we meet again." Okay, so think of the ugliest face in the world, and flatten it. That's what this looked like. He had slitty eyes, and a slitty nose, and he smelled horrifying. June was ready to go sit next to the troll, just so she wouldn't have to look at something so ugly. Didn't help that the creepy eyes were made even creepier by being bright red.

"and you would be…" June asked trying to keep her dinner from making a repeat appearance.

"why, I'm insulted, the great June Potter doesn't even remember the one who got her there."

"Voldemort." June said calmly. "you're looking well."

He growled. "living out of the back of the head of a coward, yes, I'm doing quite well. You, well, you look just like your mother. Quite a woman she was, wouldn't even save herself, her beloved husband was dead, she had nothing left to live for. Now you, you have a lot to live for. A Slytherin, ambitious, cunning, intelligent. You would be perfect, so useful. And you have power too, you've even used it on occasion. I could give you more, it is within my power, I could teach you anything, you could have everything. With someone like you, with your potential, we could rule the world."

June looked at him like he was crazy, which he probably was. "you expect me to believe that tripe? That my mother didn't love me, and that someone mooching out of someone skull can give me power? Tell you what, you wait here, and I'll think about it. Just have a seat, I'll be back as soon as I start believing you." She turned to walk away.

"I know you have it, its right there in your bag. Just give it to me, and you can walk out of here, still breathing."

She turned back, "or what? You'll spit on me?"

And she made a run for it.

"get her!" and suddenly she was pinned, she turned over, determined to protect the Stone, and held her arms out as far as she could reach to hold him off of her. He was screaming, trying to grab her, but every time she pushed or hit him, he screamed. Now, June was a girl, she knew she could throw a decent punch, if standing and prepared and ready, but on the ground? Pinned by a man twice her size? No way was she hitting as hard as he made out. Then she noticed that everywhere she had touched him, was turning to ash, so, thinking quickly, she places her hands on his hands. Once his hands had disintegrated, he leaned up off of her, giving her better access to reach his face. As soon as she placed her hands on his face, he was tumbling off of her, moaning and screaming. She got up, ran for the exit and was almost to the wall of fire, when she felt something hit her, it felt like she was dunked under water, and as she was let up, before she could take a breath, she passed out, heading face first into stairs.

~*~JP~*~

White. The first thing she saw, thought and felt when she woke up, was white. She turned to the left, and saw a fuzzy version of her glasses sitting on a side table. As she put them on, she noticed something, the table had an awful lot of stuff on it. Cards, candy, even a stuffed bear, it was light brown with big button eyes. She was just reaching for the first card on the stack when someone knocked on her divider.

"come in."

"ah, your awake, good." Professor Dumbledore came and sat on the chair next to her bed. "you have an awful lot of admirers."

"everyone knows what happened?" June asked, astonished.

"well, what you did was kept only in the strictest of confidences, it was a complete secret. So, naturally, the whole school knows. They sent these, mementos of their appreciation."

June picked up the teddy bear and set it on her lap. She was playing with its big green bow when she asked, "so, what _did_ happen down there?"

"ah, well, that is the big question, isn't it? Lets see, I arrived just before you hit the ground, I'm not sure if you could see me, but you looked straight at me. I took care of the remains of our latest Defense professor, and brought you up here. While Madame Pomfrey patched you up, I took the stone from your bag and after consulting with my friend, had it destroyed."

June looked up. "I guess it makes sense to destroy it. Something with that kind of power, all the money in the world and as long as you like to spend it, its defiantly tempting." June looked down at the Teddy on her lap and played with its arms, "He seemed to think I would find it tempting. Volde- You-Know Who."

Dumbledore smiled. "you can say his name. it's ok, I always say, fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself. I've been trying to get people to say his name for as long as its been known."

June smiled. "Voldemort. Who names their kid Voldemort?"

Dumbledore laughed. "He wasn't always called Voldemort, his mother named him Tom."

June smiled. "Tom. Well, that's much less frightening, isn't it?"June looked up from the Teddy bear, "So, he was just a kid once to I guess? He tried to recruit me you know? Offered me things, things he thought I'd want, because I'm in Slytherin. Most of his followers are Slytherins aren't they?" she looked back down at the bear, "for a house that prides itself on their cunning they sure are easy to talk into stuff, huh?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly, "I believe He went after a much easier trait, ambition. It's not hard to figure out what people want out of life, especially when our schools can tell you what you excel at."

"So, how long have I been in here?"

"Three days. Your friends have been in and out often, but Madame Pomfrey wont let them stay long." He looked over his glasses at her, "especially when it turns into a battle between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Quite an interesting collection of friends you have Miss Potter."

June smiled. "they are pretty great." Then she frowned. "sir, you said you got rid of Quirrell's remains, correct?"

"yes," Dumbledore frowned, "little more then a pile of ash by the time I got to him."

"why?" June asked, "why did my touch turn him into ash?" she looked down at her hands. "what if that happens again?"

"June, you misunderstand, your touch did that because of your mother. When she died for you, she left a kind of protection over you. Professor Quirrell was so saturated with evil due to having Voldemort in his body for so long, that the natural protection that your mother gave you was to pure to stand. I am sure that the only human this can affect is Voldemort, so don't worry about harming your friends."

June sighed, "good, its hard enough adjusting to being a witch, I'd hate to be a mutant too."

Dumbledore frowned. "a mutant?"

June laughed, "never mind Professor, it's a muggle thing."

"ah."

"So, if my mother died to protect me, my father didn't?" June said, thinking out loud.

"your father died to give you and your mother a chance to run for it. But your mother, she was holding you, protecting you. He gave her the chance to live. If she had handed you over, she would have survived."

June frowned. "why did he want me in the first place?"

Dumbledore shrugged, "His reasoning isn't always explainable. Perhaps he just saw an opportunity to take out a very powerful Light family. I know that very soon after that night, his Death Eaters attacked the Longbottoms. Taking care of the next generation of powerful wizards is the best any of our spy's could tell us."

"so," June said, slightly amazed, "he's just evil, and I'm just lucky?"

Dumbledore smiled, "it sure looks that way from where I'm sitting."

"huh." June thought for a moment. "I have one more question."

"just one?" Dumbledore laughed, poking through the candy selection on her bedside.

"How did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"

"ah, now that, I am particularly proud of." Dumbledore smiled, holding a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean box. "you see, only if you want to find the Stone, but not _use_ it, would you get it."

June thought for a moment. "well, why didn't you just put a fake Stone down there, and hide the real one in the drawer of your office?"

Dumbledore smiled. "that is cleaver, but not nearly as fun. Now, do you mind?" he held up the box of Every Flavor Beans, "I normally have astronomically bad luck with these, but since I have you here with me, perhaps your luck will rub off."

"help your self." June smiled. As he popped one in his mouth she said, "those aren't my favorite either. I always get gross ones."

Dumbledore chewed for a moment. "Earwax."

June laughed. "perhaps you should eat Professor Snape's Every Flavor Beans, I'll bet he _never_ get gross ones, they wouldn't dare."

"perhaps." And Dumbledore left.

Before the end of the day the Infirmary was crowded with loud 11 year olds. Hermione, Neville, Draco, Blaise, Millie, and Teddy were all trying to talk at once, Millie and Blaise were asking question after question, Hermione and Neville were trying to help sort the gifts, and Draco and Teddy were arguing about the gifts _they_ had given.

"look, I'm just saying, it's a pretty stupid gift! A Teddy bear?"

"you just don't like that you were named after something so pathetic! _June_ likes it, just like I knew she would! _Your_ gift is stupid! I mean, what a lack of creativity! _Everyone_ gave her candy!"

"its not just candy! Its her _favorite_ candy!"

"guys!" Hermione shouted. "she is _healing_! I am sure June appreciates _all_ her gifts!"

"that's right," June said. "it doesn't matter what you got me, I don't see the point of you getting me anything at all. You, Draco got hurt just like I did."

"just a sprain, was fixed in a matter of seconds."Draco smiled. "so, have you named your teddy bear yet?"

"actually yes." June smiled at it, sitting cutely on her table. "I've named him Tom."

"well, that's a weird name for a bear." Millie said.

"so, whats been happening for the last 3 days?" June asked.

"well, you weren't at the last Quiddich game, so the Gryffindors are getting the house cup this year." Ted said.

"but only by like 20 points." Draco grumbled. "Snape should give one of us a bunch of extra points for extra credit or something…"

"is that so Mr. Malfoy?" everyone turned as Snape walked through the door. "everyone get back to the common rooms. I have to speak with Miss Potter, and then we are all due at the leaving feast."

Everyone hurried out, Draco turning back at the last minute to smile and wave.

"so, you are a hero." Snape said sarcastically.

"nah," June smiled, "just lucky."

"Hmm," Snape sat next to her bed. "so, I have some bad news."

June stopped smiling.

"you have to spend at least the first half of the summer at your Aunts house. It's part of the protection that Dumbledore set up for you as a baby. It will have to be like this until you turn 16, which is when you may move in with your Godfather permanently." Snape shifted slightly, "you shouldn't be too upset. Now that you are known, people will start looking for you, and the first place they'll look is your Dogfather's house and probably the Malfoy Manor."

"well, I guess that's just what I'll have to do then." June said. "it's not so bad. I would miss my cousin if I never went back, but I guess I was looking forward to a bit of magic over the holiday."

"you can't do magic outside of Hogwarts." Snape warned.

"oh, I know. But you can make Potions, they're practically undetectable. I guess I'll just have to make my room Potion friendly."

"you are going to need a lot of ingredients to make Potions all summer."

"I'll send Gaia to Draco if I ever need anything." June smiled again, "I'll be great. This will be the best summer ever."

Snape just smiled

~*~JP~*~

Later at the Leaving Feast, the Hall decorated in gaudy red and gold, lions everywhere, the Slytherins were talking about their summer plans and test scores, waiting for the food to appear.

"attention students." Dumbledore stood up to address the assembled. "I have a few announcements. It looks like the Gryffindors have won the House Cup! 20 points below them is Slytherin, very nice work, and just below them is Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff. It has been a very good year, with all of our houses putting forth an impressive effort. Before we hand out the Cup, we have a few extra points to hand out!" Dumbledore smiled as the Gryffindors got very quite for the first time that night. "first, to Hermione Granger of Gryffindor, for her quite thinking and action when a friend is in need, 20 points. To Draco Malfoy of Slytherin, for loyalty and impressive strategy, 20 points. And to Juniper Potter, for her cunning, her bravery and her ambition to succeed at everything she attempts, 30 points."

The Slytherins started cheering, even before the Ravenclaws finished their math. The other houses, besides most of Gryffindor, clapped politely. Dumbledore clapped, and the color scheme changed.

Ronald Weasley was scowling and muttering with his little group of followers, surely claiming that if they had just figured out that one last clue, how to get past Fluffy, _they_ would be the ones being cheered right now.

As for June, she was quite pleased. Her first year at Hogwarts had gone mostly well, and she was off for a hard earned vacation. She knew, before she could really relax, she'd be back on that train, and heading back to this marvelous school, her real home.

~*~*~*~*~JB~*~*~*~*~

A/N: so? That's the end of book 1, book two should start in the next week or so, just give me a couple days to write an outline… but don't worry, it will still be part of this story, chapter 14 will be next.

Thanks for reading!! Please review!!


	14. Chapter 14 Summer

Chapter 14 Summer

A/N: ok! Heres chapter 1 of book 2, aka chapter 14.

Hope you like it! Enjoy!

Chapter 14

The first half of summer was fun but boring. June did her chores, using household potions instead of her Aunt's chemicals, so the house smelt like flowers and stayed clean for three times as long. Petunia suspected, but as long as Vernon didn't, she really didn't mind.

June let Dud help her with Potions, he could chop and slice just fine as he told her about his school year and she gave him the edited version of hers. She even planted a little garden of commonly used muggle plants in the back yard, something her Aunt could tend without being eaten. She even managed to make a wizards version of Miracle Grow, which left the Dursley's with the nicest lawn in the neighborhood.

The summer was going fine, when one of Vernon's clients came by for dinner. June got a new dress for the occasion, and Dudley was forced into a suit. When the Mason's came by they looked like a perfectly normal family with no signs of magic, just an especially clean house with a lovely garden out front.

The introductions went well, Petunia in her horrid peach cocktail dress, Vernon looking like a The Penguin from Batman, Dudley constantly tugging on his stupid red bowtie, and their little niece, in a simple sea foam green dress that made her emerald green eyes pop, even behind her black, oval, wireframe glasses. She was even wearing her fancy hair pin that she got from Draco the Christmas before in her long, wavy, black hair.

June helped Petunia serve dinner, and asked Mrs. Mason about what she did and how kind her loving Aunt and Uncle were to take her in as a baby when her parents died, "even though they had a son the same age taking all their time and energy."

The mission of the night: Make Vernon look great.

As June handed out the pudding, she knew.

Mission: Accomplished

After hours of sucking up and flattery, the Masons finally left. Uncle Vernon barely had the door closed before June and Petunia were breathing a sigh of relief and Dudley's tie was off, and he was working on his jacket and un-tucking his shirt.

"do you need help with the clean-up Aunt Petunia?" June asked.

"no dear, you did very well tonight, it's past time for both of you to be relaxing and heading to bed. We will worry about the mess first thing in the morning, we all earned it." Petunia smiled.

Vernon grunted his approval and started to make his way to the living room TV.

"good night Aunt, goodnight Uncle!" June called as she headed upstairs to bed, Dudley following behind her calling out his own good nights.

"night June." Dudley barely made it in his room before he collapsed on the bed. It had been a very long day.

June smiled as she closed her bedroom door. The night was a success, her Uncle got a very prestigious new client, was looking at a huge promotion, and they would probably be going on vacation as soon as she was with her Godfather. Life was good.

Then she turned to her bed, and saw a house elf. A familiar house-elf…

"Dobby?" June asked astonished.

"oh Miss Potter is remembering Dobby's name!" the sad little elf started weeping with joy.

"what are you doing here Dobby?" June asked, trying to get the little thing to calm down enough to talk. "did Draco send you?"

"oh no Miss!" Dobby shook his head, his large ears flapping against his head comically, "if any of my Masters knew Dobby was here, Dobby would be in very big trouble! Dobby is already punishing himself for coming!" he held out his hands that looked very well smashed. "you won't tell, would you Miss? You is so great, of course you would not tell on Dobby! Dobby has come to warn you! Dobby has come to Protect the great Juniper Potter!"

June thought for a minute, trying to decide if Draco was pranking her, but then realized that House-elves are probably the worst actors in the world, so it was unlikely.

"ok, Dobby, what exactly do you need to protect me from?"

"June Potter must not be going back to Hogwarts this year!"

June smiled. "Dobby, I have to go to Hogwarts, its my school. I have to go to school."

"no! Dobby must be stopping you! It is too dangerous at Hogwarts for the great June Potter! Plans are being made, bad people are doing bad things at Hogwarts! You must be staying safe June Potter, you must be!"

June thought for a minute. "it is dangerous to go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes Miss!"

"but if I don't go to school, how will I learn to do magic? If I can't do magic, then I can't be a witch, and if I can't be a witch, then I have to be a Muggle."

"it is better for Miss to be a Muggle then die!"

"but if I don't go to Hogwarts, bad people will come here, looking for me here. Then all the Muggles will die, and the bad wizards will take over. Do you want that to happen? I could go to Hogwarts and learn to fight off the bad wizards, or I can sit here and wait for them to kill me." June looked the elf right in the eye. "you choose. Do I stay here and die, or do I go to Hogwarts and live?"

Dobby stared at her, twisting his ears, his big green eyes thinking harder then they ever thought before.

"D-dobby wants Miss to live."

June smiled. "good. Then I will go to Hogwarts as planned, and you will go back to Malfoy Manor, and stay there unless someone tells you to leave. If I see you outside of Malfoy Manor again Dobby, I am going to have to tell Draco. Do you understand?"

Dobby's ears drooped. "yes Miss. Miss is great, but Miss must be following rules." And with a pop, the elf was gone.

"egh, reasoning with House-elves gives me a headache." June muttered as she changed and went to bed.

~*~JP~*~

Soon enough it was July 30th, the day before June's 12th birthday. Her Aunt made her a cake, chocolate cake, chocolate frosting, with a ton of strawberries on top. Her Uncle ignored it as usual, treating it like any other day. And Dudley, well, he got her something special.

"Mum took me to town so I could get them, they're from all of us, since we all pitched in to get them." He handed her a velvet bracelet box.

When she opened it, she saw 6 charms clipped to 6 little loops in the padding of the box. One was a ruby.

"to represent the Sorcerers Stone, its not real. And this one, the black dog, is for your Godfather, the wolf is for Remus, the Dragon for Norbert, the lily is for your mother, and the cauldron is for potions. That one was really hard to find, they don't have a lot of magic related charms, but we went in this fantasy book store and they had one." Dudley smiled proudly. Her charm bracelet was starting to look like a real one. It took 20 links to make it around her wrist, and it was almost half full, with the three she got over the past year.

"Thank you! Wow, I guess a lot has happened to me over the past year huh? If you could find so many charms to represent it. I'm going to run out of room if you do this every year." June hugged her family. So maybe the only one she really liked was her cousin, maybe Vernon deserved to be fired and living on the streets, maybe Petunia was a gossiping hag who couldn't be bothered to do her own chores over the summer, Dudley deserved to have anything he wanted, Dudley was always her friend, he's always protecting her. For him, she would help her Uncle, she would help her Aunt, she wouldn't complain about spending half the summer as a house-elf. At least they didn't hit her. At least they acknowledged her existence, they didn't ignore her. Oh well, c'est la vie!

The next day was her real birthday party. Sirius and Remus picked her up at 9 am, and she got the tour of the new Black Manor, only two blocks down from Draco's family Manor, until 10 am when people started showing up.

First came the Malfoy's, dressed in the fanciest casual clothes money could buy, right on time because Sirius told Narcissa it started at 9:30 to curb her "fashionably late" tendencies. She was quite miffed with her cousin for tricking her, Draco and June laughing near the punch, and Lucius trying to hide his mirth as she complained to him.

Next came the Longbottom's and the Granger's, at about 10:05, the Weasley twins popping in a few minutes later. And the rest of her Slytherin friends came at 10:15, fashionably late. Snape had been invited, but claimed a prior engagement.

They played Quiddich in the back yard, the Gryffindors sitting out due to lack of interest. They ate pizza and hamburgers, which was very new to the purebloods, the kids loved it, the parents chose to have the chicken sandwiches Remus prepared for those who didn't like the Muggle food.

Draco was on his third slice of pepperoni and mushroom pizza when he declared it the food of the Gods, which of course led to a cooking lesson and tentative plans to have a pizza party one weekend at school.

The kids were in the library playing different games, Hermione and George were playing chess, so were Fred and Draco, Neville was playing gobstones with Ted, Pansy and Millie, and June and Blaise were playing exploding snap.

"So June," Ted said as he knocked a few stones out of the circle, "do you plan on going to that Hogwarts pre-party this year?"

"I wasn't planning on it." June said, carefully placing her card on the stack.

"Mums forcing me to go again," Draco said as he took Fred's knight.

"Gran too," Neville mumbled.

"we'll be there this year." George spoke up. "our little sister starts this year."

"jeez, how many siblings do you have?" Draco muttered.

"well, my parents firmly believe that 7 is a powerful number." Fred said as his castle blew apart Draco's queen.

"I really don't see Sirius doing very well in that situation." June said.

"oh it will be _so_ much more interesting with you there," Pansy said sarcastically

The other glared at her, June just rolled her eyes.

"When are you all going to Diagon Ally?" June said, changing the subject.

"Well, I already went." Pansy said. "I got my list last week, my mother was so excited to get our new Defense books, she just wouldn't stop bugging me."

"What's so great about our Defense books?" Neville asked

"well," Hermione said with a blush, "they're by Gilderoy Lockhart. He's signing books for the next three weeks at Florish and Blotts."

"who's Gilderoy Lockhart?" June asked

"a pretty boy with a stupid name." Ted quipped.

"oh he's really amazing!" Hermione gushed. "he's fought so many creatures, and he's been so many places, just to help people! I'm really excited to learn from him, he's incredible! And so young too."

June and Blaise shared a look.

"well, I guess I'll be going next week." Blaise said.

"I'll go with you!" Millie threw in.

"I'll probably go soon, might as well get it over with." June said, placing a card onteh pile just before it exploded in her face.

"my mother wants to invite you to go with us." Draco said as his king threw his crown down.

"why?" Pansy asked, well, it was more of a growl then anything.

"because she wants to reconnect with Sirius I guess." Draco said. "they are cousins."

"I'll ask." June said.

As far as parties go, it was very mild, basically a bunch of kids hanging out all day, but what can you expect from a bunch of 12 year olds? It was the best birthday June had ever had.

~*~JP~*~

Sirius declined the Malfoy's offer, but allowed June to go to Diagon Alley with them. He still wasn't comfortable around a lot of people. So Draco and his father picked her up around 9am the morning they were going, and away they went.

As both children had grown a bit over the year, Lucius dropped them off at the robe shop, and gave them money for ice cream afterwards; he needed to run an errand in Knockturn Alley and he didn't want to have to watch the kids.

June and Draco got their school robes lengthened, and the woman taught June a spell to make the pretty ones she'd bought last year longer, so she wouldn't have to buy robes till at least 4th year. She only wore them once in a Blue Moon, so it was a very neat trick.

They spent the next half hour at the ice cream parlor, Draco with his vanilla peach and June with her chocolate raspberry truffle, watching people walk by and making fun of them.

When Lucius returned, they got their potion supplies, new quills, ink, and parchment, and everything else they could need during the school year. Except their books. Those were saved till last.

Now, June was dressed impeccably as usual. She had lavender sundress with a thick brown belt and brown buckle shoes, her hair was down in messy waves with the front braided and clipped at the back or her head with a little purple fairy. The hair clip had been a birthday gift from Millie, in fact, Blaise and Pansy had both gotten her hair clips as well, it looked like she was getting a reputation for them. Blaise gave a pink and yellow flower bunch, and Pansy gave a green snake. She even had her grey robes on over her clothes.

So, when she entered Florish and Blotts, she did _not_ expect to have to stand in line to get her Defense books. When she found out that the line was _not_ to get the books, but to get them _signed_, she decided to cut in front to grab her books and go. Simple yes? Well, not when your face was all over the papers last winter.

June snuck up front, apologizing to people, and assuring them that she was not, in fact, cutting in line. She even passed the Weasley family. She had finally reached the front, Draco right behind her, and was grabbing her needed books off the display, when she was noticed. Her fatal mistake, had been her kindness. Someone behind her asked her to hand them Gabbing with Gouls, or some such nonsense, and when she turned to hand them the book, he saw her. And in that moment, he recognized her. Damn.

"Juniper Potter!?"

It _sounded_ like a male voice, but it also sounded like Mr. Moviefone… or one of those dippy models that advertise shampoo and cologne.

She turned at the sound of her name, and saw a most incredible sight. Well, all she could think was _he is very pretty._ He had blonde wavy hair, a big white smile, and the brightest blue robes she had ever seen. Her next thought was _he would make a lovely unicorn_.

"Is it really Miss Juniper Potter?" he came at her like a dog smelling bacon. Wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulders, and dragging her back in front of the line, in front of a camera man she hadn't seen till now.

"what a grand day this is!" the unicorn man bellowed out at the many swooning females. "The Electus, here and now, buying my books! I am truly honored!" he squeezed tighter as she tried to wiggle free.

"Sir!?" he looked down at her. "I'm so sorry, but who are you?" She knew who he was, he face was on every book within a hundred feet, his name in type bigger then the title. But she got him to stop smiling for a moment.

"why, I am Gilderoy Lockhart young Miss! I have been all around the world, fighting off the most dangerous creatures, saving lovely young women, and towns alike! You were just about to buy my book!"

"oh," June said, "sorry, I didn't know. You see, I was only buying these books because they are on my school list." His smile faltered again. Score 2 points.

"well, I was going to save this for later, but as most of your classmates are here anyway, it seems a perfect time!" he cleared his throat and puffed out his chest, "this year, I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" there was a lot of applause, though none of the male students looked too happy.

"how about a picture for the Daily Prophet!?" the camera man shouted.

"what do you say Juniper? May I call you Juniper? With the two of us, we could make the cover!"

"actually I prefer June." June said as she finally broke his grip on his shoulder. "and I really must go, I am on a tight schedule." She almost made it too.

He grabbed her back at the last minute, _damn robes_.

They took her picture shaking his hand, they took her picture standing next to him, and they took a picture of him giving her free books, signed of course. Then the camera man asked to take a picture of just her, which she actually posed for, and gave a quote.

On her way out she passed the Weasleys again, she saw the youngest one, the little girl and gave her the pile of books.

"here, you can have them. I'll buy my own." June smiled at her. "I've heard a lot about you Ginny, I'll see you at Hogwarts."

Ginny stared after her, mouth open.

Ronald was at the entrance, waiting for his mom and sister, when June and Draco walked by.

"bet you loved that, eh Potter?"

June just rolled her eyes and tried to pass, Ron bumped her shoulder, knocking her back into the store.

"hey!" Draco came forward, "hasn't anyone ever taught you manners?"

"Ron?" it was Ginny.

"Gin, go back with mum, these are Slytherins, they don't care who they hurt."

Ginny looked at her brother, then looked at the "evil Slytherins." Draco was next to June, making sure she wasn't hurt, and glaring at her brother, June was picking up the book display that she had knocked over. She looked back at her brother.

"who are you kidding?" Ginny glared at him. "she just gave me a free set of those expensive books, and you pushed her down when she tried to walk away from a fight, just like dad always told us to."

"don't be fooled, there is history here that you don't understand. _That_ is Draco Malfoy!"

At that Ginny did take a step back.

"well, what have we here?" Lucius Malfoy came in to check on how long it was taking to buy a few books.

"He pushed June into this book display!" Draco immediately ratted.

"Draco, its ok. I'm not hurt." June said, putting the last book back on the shelf.

Then, in came Ronald's dad. "what's going on in here?"

"ah, Arthur. It seems our children don't get a long, such a shame, wouldn't you say?"

"Malfoy." Arthur Weasley acknowledged. "what seems to be the problem?"

"it seems your son has pushed Miss Potter for no reason." Lucius frowned, "as Miss Potter has been put in my care for the day, we have a slight issue."

Mr. Weasley looked over to his son who had turned an alarming shade of red, and June who looked a little ruffled, then back to Lucius. "I will take care of my son."

Lucius nodded. "I would hate to have to inform her guardian, a Mr. Sirius Black. As I'm sure he would not take to it as kindly as I have." He stepped toward Ginny, who was carrying a cauldron full of books. He picked up a ratty book, and held it up. "still in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office I see." Then he put it back.

Lucius turned to June and Draco, "come, your mother is waiting." And they left.

"well that was interesting." June muttered.

"no kidding." Draco drawled, "I can't wait to see which photo of you they use in the Prophet."

"urg" June put her face in her hands.

~*~JP~*~

Well, they did put her picture in the paper, but none of the ones with her and Lockhart. Her picture was next to one of Lockhart signing books, with her quote underneath. It was a cute picture, Sirius cut it out and put in on the fridge. It was a side view of her, her eyes slightly down-cast as she looked at the camera man over her shoulder, you could see her hair style perfectly, including part of her fairy clip, she had a small smile on her face. You could see the books she held to her chest, one was her new Potions book, and one was her new Transfiguration book. She put those "Defense" books down to take the picture. Her little quote, when asked if she was excited to go back to school, all she could think to say was "learning is one of my favorite pastimes; we should all try to improve ourselves with knowledge. Look where it has got our new teacher? He goes from fighting off dangerous creatures to teaching teenagers; we'll just have to see which is more frightening."

She sounded like a beauty pageant winner. Bugger.

The days of summer passed quickly as they were meant to do. She decided she really didn't want to go to the before school party, and Draco told her that it was basically a "everyone pay attention to Lockhart" party. Far more annoying then usual, and June was triple glad she didn't go. She spent most of her time in her very own lab playing with her Potions. This of course lead to many showers, as her hair got really yucky after all the Potions fumes. She had almost brewed her way through half of her 2nd year book, when she was informed that any more Potion brewing on her vacation would result in brussel sprouts and liver for her dinner for the entire last week of vacation, and if she put the stirring rid down right then, she could have exactly two friends over for the last week.

Well, it turned out perfect that Draco could spend the first half of the week, but not the last, and Hermione could only spend the last half.

So three days were spent on broomsticks flying till exhausted, and the last three days of vacation were spent reading, and doing muggle art. Hermione even brought an easel and paints. None looked very good, but June hung a bunch of their art in her lab. They did a lot of creatures, all magical creatures. Hermione did a cartoon-y portrait of the Hogwarts founders, how she thought they may look, and June did a really bad portrait of all of her friends. Needless to say, the pictures stayed in June's part of the manor, so no one could see them.

~*~JP~*~

June and Hermione made there way onto the platform, Sirius pushing the cart with both trunks and June carrying her owl Gaia. Their stuff was put on the train, and she said her good-byes to her Godfather.

A hug, a kiss and a "see you at Christmas!" and he was making his way back to the Manor where Remus was getting ready fort he Full Moon in two nights.

June found Draco and her Slytherin friends sitting in a full compartment at the front of the train, so she told him she'd sit with her Gryffindor friends this trip.

June was in a room with Hermione, Neville, little Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood. It was a peaceful trip, just talking and eating snacks off the food cart, until about halfway there, June happened to look out her window just in time to see what looked like a flying car dip below the clouds for a moment.

No matter how many times she looked again, she never saw the car again. She didn't tell anyone else, but they all noticed her sudden fascination with the sky.

They all made it to Hogwarts, safe and sound. The returning students rode the horseless carriages up to the school and watched as the hat sorted the new first years. It took about five first years to be sorted before the Slytherins started commenting on their lack of Head of House at the staff table. And as soon as the sorting finished, McGonagall and Dumbledore left too, then came back about 10 minutes later.

Despite something bizarre going on with the teachers, the students had a good time, and ate their full of delicious Hogwarts feast. Ginny got sorted into Gryffindor with the rest of her family, and Luna went to Ravenclaw. Slytherin got a new batch of kids, but they didn't interest the second years, as usual, so June didn't retain any memory of their names.

It wasn't until the next day that anyone outside of Gryffindor learned of Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan's adventure in a flying car they stole from Mr. Weasley, and proceeded to fly to school, then crash in the resident Whomping Willow. They were spotted by Muggles, almost expelled, given two months of detention, and Weasleys dad was being tried for misuse of muggle artifacts.

Over all, June thought it was a very fitting punishment for pushing her into a book display, she just wish his father hadn't got dragged into it, he seemed like a nice guy.

~*~*~*~*~*~JP~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N ok, so heres the start of year two. And only two days after I posted the last one!! I'm on a ROLL!!! Woo!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and I have a bit of an announcement. I had a reader ask me what they could do to help me write, and it gave me an idea. My favorite stories always have a Yahoo Group, or a website for the story, well, I'm not exactly a computer whiz, so I have no idea how to do that. So I opened a Facebook account specifically for this story! You can find it by searching Jo Bob on Facebook, you can tell its me because theres my avatar of June as the profile pic. ^_^ maybe this way you guys can keep me motivated!

Please review!!


	15. Chapter 15 Classes and Gryffindors

Chapter 15 Classes and Gryffindors

A/N ok! Here it is!!

Don't forget, **you can add me as a friend on facebook,** it's a much better option for people who don't really like to review, but like to ask questions. Just search Jo Bob and I should be the first one up. The picture is an Avatar of June, she'll be in her purple outfit from this chapter.

Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 15

Gryffindor Tower, Wednesday, Sept 1.

"what on earth were you thinking?" Granger scolded. "do you know how dangerous that was?"

"how much trouble dad is gonna be in." Ginny mumbled.

"what were you trying to prove?" Granger demanded, hands on her hips, eyes blazing at the three boys in front of her.

"well, first we thought we could land better then that." Seamus muttered.

"we wanted to fly to school, because it's cooler then taking the stupid train." Ron said, arms folded across his chest.

The entire common room was staring at the three boys. The only reason they were still alive was because there had been no points lost.

"well, do you feel cool?" Granger asked. She had taken control of the scolding, the usual candidate was so embarrassed by his littlest brother that he could barely speak.

"not really." Dean sulked.

Granger crossed her arms, "I know why you did it. You just wanted to show off to June. She humiliated you so many times that you thought you could become more popular then her by making a grand entrance. Well congratulations, I bet they will be laughing at you in Slytherin for weeks."

"oh and I suppose you're just gonna run right down there and share the news huh?" Ron growled.

Granger walked right up in his face. "no, I'm not. I am going to bed. I have classes tomorrow, and I will not have you ruining my sleep. You're little girlfriends over there," she gestured to Lavender and Pavarti "have probably already sent out owls to every house." She then made her way upstairs.

"who would have thought sticking with a Slytherin would keep me out of trouble." Neville said as he made his way to bed.

Everyone took their turn walking past the shunned, the last leave was Ginny. She walked up to her brother, opened her mouth, then closed it. She just shook her head and went up to her dormitory.

"so," Seamus said, "what now?"

"Granger got it pretty spot on, so how are we going to redeem ourselves?" Dean muttered

"we'll figure something out." Ron said, scowling at his freshly broken wand.

"doesn't the Quiddich team still need a seeker?" Seamus said, sitting up straight like he just thought of something brilliant. "we should each try-out! If we could beat that girl in Quiddich, it would prove that we are way better then her, better then Slytherin!"

Ron smiled, "yes, I could easily beat her in Quiddich, I've been playing my whole life, she's been playing for just a year. You Seamus, are brilliant."

~*~*~JP~*~*~

Breakfast, Thursday, Sept 2.

"RONALD WEASLEY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? STEALING THAT CAR!? JUST WAIT TILL I GET A HOLD OF YOU! I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU THOUGHT OF HOW YOUR FATHER AND I WOULD FEEL WHEN WE FOUND IT GONE!? AND THE LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN EXPELLED! WE DID NOT RAISE YOU TO ACT LIKE THIS!! AND AFTER THAT DISPICABLE DISPLAY AT THE BOOK STORE!! AND YOUR FATHER IS IN TROUBLE AT WORK AND IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!! IF YOU PUT ONE MORE TOE OUT OF LINE, I WILL COME THERE MYSELF AND BRING YOU HOME!"

Ron was bright red and sinking into his seat, _well, everyone knows now, no matter how much gossiping those girls do._ he glanced over at the Slytherin table and sure enough, the second years were laughing, quietly, but still laughing. Except June. She was reading a letter, she didn't even act like she had heard the Howler.

_Even when I do something spectacularly stupid, something huge that everyone notices; she ignores me! What a self-centered little &!^*#._

Seamus got a howler from his mum too, saying pretty much the same thing. Dean got a letter. He was lucky being a muggle-born.

Their schedule was the same as the year before, which meant Potions first thing in the morning with the Slytherins. Great, like they needed more attention over this.

_Well, you did want attention._

Well, yeah, the _good_ kind. This is _not_ the good kind.

_Be careful what you wish for._

Stupid conscience, where were you yesterday?

_Hey, I told you it was a bad idea. But you had your buddies giving you advice much louder then I can get. "it'll be fun" "it'll be cool" "that'll show Potter" yeah, she doesn't care. Look at her, she's still not paying attention to you. Every other Slytherin is making fun of you, laughing at you. And she just rolls her eyes at them. Some big bad Gryffindor you are._

Ron scowled, and headed off to Potions. He wasn't in a hurry, but he couldn't stand to be in that room one moment longer.

He got to the classroom before anyone else, and sat down in the very back, his usual seat. He got all his stuff out, completely ready for once, not that he'd pay any more attention then he usually did, but at least he looked ready.

Then she walked in. He could tell she wasn't wearing her uniform. She never wore the uniform. When she walked her robes flared just enough that he could see the edge of her violet skirt and her purple and white socks, her collar even had a light purple trim on it. How could the teachers never notice that she never wore her uniform? She was wearing _purple! _And her hair was pulled up as it usually was for potions, same as it always was for Quiddich, a pony tail with a white scrunchie, her bangs braided out of her eyes and pinned back.

Potter put her bag down on her usual seat, right up front. _Teachers pet._ Then she walked up to him.

_Well, here it goes, she's going to tease me, make fun of me, tell me I deserve it for pushing her over the summer. Damn Slytherins think they're so much better then anyone else._

"I'm glad your'e not hurt." Potter said. "what you did was stupid and reckless, but I am glad you didn't get hurt." And then she walked away. _What the hell?_

Before he could say anything, her friends walked in, and they had no scruples about teasing him for the next 5 minutes till Snape showed up. But Ron wasn't really listening. He was watching Potter. Granger and Neville were talking to her now, Granger was obviously telling her about the night before. She'd had this permanent look of disapproval since the night before, and was obviously in lecture mode. Potter listened, looking slightly bored, until Snape came in. He, of course paired us, he loved mixing the houses and making the Gryffindors miserable. Somehow, this never made the Slytherins miserable…

Ron was paired with Parkinson, the shrew, who spent the entire lesson going on and on about how stupid he looked when the Howler was yelling at him. She didn't touch any of the ingredients, which means if Ron hadn't been trying to ignore her so hard, the potion probably wouldn't get done at all. But as it was, Ron did all the work, tossing ingredients into the pot in order without preparing them correctly. This of course led to a spectacular explosion, which lost his house 20 points, "since the threat of detention seems to have no effect on your miniscule brain."

_Thank you Snape, just what I needed to make my day complete. _

The only up part was Pansy had been to busy talking to notice the cauldron bubbling dangerously, and didn't duck in time to avoid getting covered completely in the ice cold, hot pink goo. Everyone found this hilarious, even Malfoy and Potter. What was even better, which he learned later, was that if let sit too long, it dyed your skin blue, and since it was cold and not hot, Snape didn't remove it immediately, and sent her to the Hospital Wing.

This was the only thing that saved him from death by Gryffindor House for losing the 20 points.

Ron got through the rest of the day unscathed, though DADA was torture with the Hufflepuffs, even if he didn't hear once about his stupid act. The stupid girls were all falling over themselves, sighing and mooning over the stupid blonde bint pretending to be a Defense teacher. Even Granger was blushing as he complimented her on remembering his _desire to create shampoo. _Girls are so weird.

Dinner went by much the same as breakfast, minus the Howlers, and then the second year boys of Gryffindor hid in their Dorms until their detention started. Which of course, was torture, not the kind that Filch _really_ wanted to give out, but still torture. He had them cleaning the first floor bathrooms with toothbrushes. Tomorrow would be the second floor. Once 7 floors worth of bathrooms were clean, they'd be polishing trophies, then the other teachers got them.

_Oh yeah, this was so not worth it._

~*~*~*~*~*~JP~*~*~*~*~*~

Breakfast, Thursday, Sept 2.

June got up and decided on purple this morning. It was a little more daring then she usually went, but after last night, no one would be watching her.

Pansy had got an owl just before curfew, from the Gryffindor gossips of all people, and the Slytherins had stayed up an extra hour to think of the best way to rib the stupid Gryffindors who decided to fly a car to school instead of take the train.

June didn't find it funny. It was stupid, dangerous, and they should have been expelled. They had flown a car right into the Whomping Willow, they were very luck not to be dead. Oh, and the best part, Weasley had broken his wand. His family wasn't rich, they probably couldn't afford a new wand, so he was going to go through his entire second year, maybe more, with a snapped wand.

Despite herself, she felt sorry for the idiot.

At breakfast, while everyone laughed at the howlers, June got a letter from her cousin, he had got back from France just in time to make it to school. Uncle Vernon was doing very well, and had gone on a family vacation the week after June had left their house. Dud was telling her all about his trip, from the weird food to the amazing sites.

When she no longer had a letter to read, she listened to her classmates for a minute, then got sick of that, and went to Potions early.

When she got there, Weasley was hiding in the back. He had all his stuff out, and was pretending to be busy. Everyone knew Weasley was the worst in Potions, if you got paired up with him, Snape let you make the potion with another Slytherin, or by yourself if you choose, to make up for it. Setting her bag on her seat, she made a snap decision, one she would probably regret, and walked up to him.

"I'm glad you're not hurt." June said. "What you did was stupid and reckless, but I am glad you didn't get hurt."

Then she turned on her heal, and went back to her spot. Just as she reached her desk, the Slytherins came pouring in, the Gryffindors right behind them. The other two idiots went to join Weasley, and the Slytherins took the opportunity to torment them as much as possible. Hermione and Neville came over to June while the rest of the Gryffindors took their seats and ignored the Slytherins and Weasley's gang.

"oh June! It was horrible! Trying to talk some sense into his thick skull, he is impossible! The very thought that they would think it's a good idea! They should have their wands snapped! This is why we don't want the Muggles to know about Wizards! They would use us to make magical tools for them. They would do stupid stunts that endanger everyone around them! What if they had crashed? Who would have found them? How could you explain something like that to a mother? "sorry, but your son was an idiot that tried to fly a car thousands of miles chasing a magically enhanced train!" I mean, its amazing they actually made it!"

June just stared. _You know, Gryffindors have the most interesting expressions._

Snape walked in, saving her from actually telling Hermione to shut up, and started the class. June's favorite thing about Potions is that even on the first day, they got to brew. In every other class the first hour of the first class is spent going over what they would do that year, but in Potions, if Snape wanted you to know what would happen this class, next class, or in three months, he would tell you. This saved _so_ much time for brewing. And this year, the first thing on the list was a mild itch relief potion. Very simple.

Which is why everyone was so surprised when the back row exploded. In pink. The finished potion was supposed to be a sea green. The only plus side in Weasley blowing up his cauldron was that Pansy was the only one who got dowsed. She'd been getting more and more shrewish in the past couple of days, and it was getting on everyone's nerves. And even better, when it dried on her skin, it stained blue. According to Madam Pomfrey it would only last 24 hours, but she wasn't excused from classes for it.

On the way out to Herbology, June passed a group of young Gryffindors, the new first years. She waved at Ginny, and just before she put her hand down, a bright flash of light blinded her. She froze.

"hey! What do you think you're doing you little brat?" Ted came to her rescue.

"its ok, he's just a first year," June put her hand on Ted shoulder, "you go on ahead, I gotta wait till my sight returns."

June was blinking away the spots in her vision as the Slytherins moved on. She looked at the kid with the camera, he was only a little bit smaller then her, but she was short, so that wasn't uncommon.

"so, who are you?" June asked, since the kid had stuck around to make sure she was ok. "and why are you taking pictures of me?"

"my names Colin Creevey! And you're Juniper Potter! I'm in Gryffindor and I needed a picture to prove I met you! Oh my dads gonna flip when he hears I've met the Electus!"

_Ok, this kid needs a chill pill._ "ok, Colin, so you're a photographer?"

"yes ma'am! I want to be a world famous photographer! I want to take pictures of all kinds of rare creatures and famous people! And you'll be my first!"

June smiled. She felt an idea forming, "so, how would you like to be my _personal_ photographer?"

His little eyes grew three times their size.

"You take pictures of me all year, of me and my friends, candid and posed, and give me all of them at the end of the year, and next year I will pay you, and you can keep copies of your favorites. Deal?"

Colin was speechless. He nodded his head vigorously, and then ran off to tell his classmates.

June shook her head, smiling. _If the kid is any good, I'll have all the memories I could ever desire. And, I think by giving him my permission I just avoided developing a stalker. _

June made her way to Herbology, she told her friends her little plan, and they all agreed not to kill the kid if he's caught sticking around Slytherin territory, and to help him if he's found wandering the dungeons.

Professor Sprout started the class by taking them to Greenhouse three, which they hadn't gone into before, it was too dangerous. Apparently 12 was the age to deal with dangerous plants.

They ended up working with Mandrakes, a screaming baby shaped root. As babies they can knock you out, as adults, their scream would kill you. They are used in quite a few potions in different stages of development. They got to replant them. Fun. At least June found a pair of purple ear muffs that matched the outfit no one could see her wearing. Blaise noticed this, and rolled her eyes.

The rest of the day went fine, nothing spectacular happened. Dinner was abnormally boring, as everyone was still obsessed with the car crashing thing. Even Pansy being blue was overlooked in the on going debate of which is stupider, stealing the flying car, or crashing it into a violent tree.

June got out one of her Defense books, _Traveling with Trolls_, and began reading.

~*~*~JP~*~*~

The next day everyone was still talking about Weasley and his friends, and June hoped he never did anything like this ever again. He had to be getting enough attention for a lifetime. June read her Defense book.

First class was Transfiguration, beetles to buttons. That was fun. Half the work was catching your beetle and getting him to hold still long enough to do the wand motions and say the words. After about 10 minutes of chasing the beetle around the desk, June shot a freezing charm at it, and pretty soon had a small pile of buttons on her desk. She even managed to give most of them a design.

By Defense Against the Dark Arts June had finished _Traveling with Trolls_, and was completely convinced this guy was a hack. His book was fascinating, it told a story of how he'd saved an entire town from some nasty trolls. He had names, dates, spells, it all seemed very accurate, very possible. But… there were parts that seemed more like what she saw in the man himself. Like the little side notes, about his secret ambition to make hair care products, or that his favorite color was lilac, how bizarre was that? This guy is supposed to be some sort of super wizard, and his favorite color was _lilac_?

Needless to say she was curious. Especially since all the other girls seemed to be swooning at his smile. Turns out he's as full of himself as she thought.

He started out the class with a test. June was absolutely positive that everyone failed it. She was wrong. Even _she_ didn't fail it. She got a C, since she remembered a bunch of useless information from his one book that she read. Draco and Ted failed it, Crabbe and Goyle fail everything, but Blaise, Millie and Pansy all got A's. They didn't answer every question right, but they got more then June, which was weird.

Then he went on and on about some amazing creature he had but the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs did something to them, he wouldn't say what, but he could no longer use them for the lesson. So he decided to re-enact one of his greatest battles, using Draco as the monster. He was not amused.

So, all in all, another average day, although, dinner was much more entertaining as it was spent teasing Blaise, Millie and Pansy about having a crush on Gilderoy Lockhart. Of course, this brought to the table why June didn't have a crush on him. After about 20 minutes of them teasing her about not being normal, she burst. She burst much louder then she expected. Pansy had been the one up to bat,

"so you don't like handsome, intelligent, popular men? Maybe you're attracted to Muggles, or just someone weaker then yourself, so you can be the hero."

June lost control, she stood up and banged her hands on the table. "For your information I am _very_ attracted to power! And at least I don't go following after a pretty face just because he's _famous_! You will never find me with someone who is _just_ attractive." And then she stormed out.

The Hall was quiet. Slowly the noise started to rise back to its normal roar, everyone curious as to what exactly the Slytherin table had been talking about.

As soon as no one could listen in again, Pansy spoke up. "I guess that cuts you out of the picture Draco."

Draco shot her a look. "are you saying I'm not powerful?"

Everyone nearest them scooted a few seats down to avoid notice.

Pansy swallowed. "o-of course not Draco, darling. Its just you're so handsome, and so well, well known, that you are what she just said she doesn't like."

"yeah," Blaise threw in, "it looks like you'd have to prove yourself to her to even get her to notice you in that light."

"oh you mean like helping her get the Sorcerers Stone?" Draco asked, a bored look on his face.

That shut them up. But their minds were racing, all of them. What would a guy have to do to prove he was powerful? And it wasn't just the Slytherins thinking this, a few Gryffindors and one or two Ravenclaws were also wondering the same thing.

Later, in the common room, Flint, the captain of the Quiddich team came up to June to inform her that there would be practice the next morning, and to be at the pitch at 5am.

Needless to say the entire Quiddich team went to bed early that night.

~*~*~JP~*~*~

Up at 4:30am, June got up, got dressed in her uniform, put her hair up in a ponytail, and braided the hair to short to reach, pining them to the side of her head to make it look like they went into her ponytail.

She headed out to the common room where the team was meeting, the guys were all laying on the couches, most at least half asleep. June came down at the same time as Flint.

It was 10 till, so Flint just kicked everyone and they woke up enough to walk with him out to the pitch.

They had just started flying around, to wake up a little more, when June spotted something coming toward the Pitch. She waved her arms to get Flint's attention, then pointed back to the school. They all landed, right in their path.

"we have the Pitch booked till 10 am, what are you doing here Wood?"

Wood looked from our half asleep player to his half asleep players, his group was about 4 people larger then your average Quiddich team.

"we need to hold try outs for a new seeker, and we need to do it soon. We need to start training the new guy to be any match for her." June smiled sweetly.

Flint looked at June. "tell you what, you can have half the Pitch. I'll even let my seeker play with yours for a bit."

A girl leaned forward to whisper to Wood "that would give them an advantage, watching our new seeker, and letting theirs play against ours."

Another girl leaned forward on his other side, "it would also give the kid some good training."

Wood looked back at Flint, "deal."

Flint grinned evilly, and they shook on it. "you just let me know when we need to send our little Juniper on over. TEAM!" and the Slytherins took flight and headed to the far end of the pitch, in sync.

"ok, no practicing new moves, this session we are just going to go over the old stuff, June, I want you to fly above us, watch the Gryffindors, see if any of their prospects are anywhere near good enough to match you. Everyone good? Ok, lets fly." And the team was off, June shot straight up from where she was, and started circling.

She watched Wood talk to the four in regular robes, and then all 4 at once flew up, none were particularly fast, but that could come in time.

One was wobbling, like he hadn't been on a broom since their first class, two flew with more confidence, but more like chasers then a seeker. The last one… the last one seemed to be flying ok, he turned quick and _could_ be a match, if June was any old seeker.

Then they started squiggling around each other, some in, some out, they swooped this way and that. June circled closer to see if she could see what they were doing.

_Ah, the old golf ball trick._ The Gryffindor team was throwing golf balls at the seekers. They looked like they were having fun too. Then, the one that June thought could make a decent seeker one day got hit in the head with a golf ball. _Quick on a broom, but no reflexes. Oh, that looks like it hurts too. One down, three to go._

Suddenly one of the flyers turned and looked straight at June, and shot straight at her. Then June saw it, a golf ball headed straight for her, but it would drop way before it got to her. So she did a neat little S swerve, and caught it just before it hit the ground. She flew up to where the Gryffindor was looking for it, and handed him the bright pink ball.

It was Ronald Weasley.

"a little tip?" June smiled, "if you plan to make a good seeker, you have to keep your eye on the ball, and know that while the snitch will change directions at a moments notice, a golf ball will always fall in the same arch."

Then she flew back up to where she was posted, circling her team and watching the Gryffindors.

Weasley flew back to his try outs and dropped the ball on the ground where they were tossing them. After a few more rounds with the golf balls, another dropped out of the sky. He hadn't been hit with a ball; it looked like he just gave up. It was the bad flyer. _Good choice._

Then Wood hoped on his broom and flew over to June.

"hey, we're going to release a snitch. If you want, catch it, but just hold it up and release it. We're trying to see if they can catch it once, and with you staying to one side of the pitch, it should be easier, but feel free to cross the line. After three catches, we'll know who our seeker is, and then you can lay a real trial on them."

June nodded. _He doesn't look very enthusiastic, they must not be very promising. This should be fun._

June reported to Flint, then resumed her scouting.

She caught the snitch four times before Weasley caught it once. The other seeker, the Finnegan kid, never caught the snitch. By the time Weasley caught it three times, June had beaten her record of 25 catches in 2 hours, and doubled it. _That thing must be in beginner mode._ She usually had it in trainer mode for practices, where it hid, but not half as much as in a game, this one just seemed to hover and dart about. No hiding, no going low or high. It stayed at the same level until someone spotted it, once you headed for it, it took off in every direction, but slowly. And she only took off after it if it wandered in her territory. At one point it sat for 20 minutes just on the other side of her line, it was teasing her. So she flew really fast, really hard, in circles above her team. She looked crazy, like she was trying to make a tornado. But it wore her out a bit, so mission accomplished.

When Wood finally blew the whistle announcing the decision for the new seeker, the entire team looked utterly miserable. It was almost 8am, and a few other Gryffindors had made their way to the Pitch, the Slytherins were basically passing the ball around, completely comfortable in the fact that they had a better seeker by far.

June came over and watched as they told Weasley he got it. He looked proud. The rest of the team looked determined. _That boy is soo going to regret this. _She could tell that look. That was the look of a team in need of practice, and only one of their members needed serious training. They were going to train that boy into a decent seeker even if it kills him.

Wood waved June over, which had the Gryffindors in the crowd whispering.

June landed next to Weasley, smiling.

"ok," Wood seemed resigned. "one on one seeker match, first one to catch the snitch wins, seekers ready?"

June stepped forward, "I would be willing to give him a head start, since I've been trained, and he's new to this."

Weasley scowled, "even if you win this little match, I'm going to train three times as hard as you and you are going to lose the match after Halloween. I won't be beat by a girl!"

June smiled. "fine, you don't need a head start, lets go."

Wood blew his whistle and June shot into the sky, way up into the air, Weasley a ways behind her. Wood released the snitch and June closed her eyes and circled for a minute.

Ron was looking wildly around, as soon as the snitch was released, he lost sight of it.

June opened her eyes and scanned. She saw a glint of gold in the grass, but it was probably a lost toy. So she dove for it. And right on cue, Weasley was behind her. He stayed behind her, he had an old broom, hers was a Nimbus Two Thousand, the only thing that could beat its natural speed is the brand new Nimbus Two Thousand and One. Which he couldn't even begin to afford. She grazed the grass and picked up little gold figurine, a closer looked made it to be a tiny statue of Medusa, snake hair and all. She put it in waist band.

Weasley plowed into the dirt after a few minutes, he seemed to be having trouble controlling his broom.

She waited for him to get back on his broom, back in the air, and near her again before she started looking for the snitch. After about a minute and a half, she saw it, it was near the goal posts, make swirls up the left post. She shot after it, and caught it before Weasley had moved a few feet. She handed Weasley the Snitch and said "Happy training." And then she rejoined her team.

Practicing would be pretty lax for a few weeks, no one was worried that Weasley would catch the snitch before June. Well, not no one, the entire Gryffindor house was very worried.

This was going to be a very easy year for June Potter. She was feeling really good this.

A/N: ok, so this was almost two chapters, but I decided to combine them, since they would have been very tiny chapters separated. Now its about average.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	16. Chapter 16 Halloween and Quiddich

Chapter 16 Halloween and Quiddich

A/N; ok, I know its been a little longer then it has been, but I really _really_ don't like writing Quiddich scenes. But its in here. it might be horrible, but I did it. I hate sports, I love reading about Quiddich, but writing it is sooo hard for me… any way, heres the next chapter. Enjoy.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. It really means a lot to me that you like this story. You are the ones who keep me writing.

Chapter 16

Time flew by, and pretty soon it was Halloween. In a couple days the first Quiddich match of the year would be played, the Slytherin team had been practicing, but not particularly hard. According to Hermione, none of the Gryffindors thought they would win this match, she even told them their plan, they were going to use their Chasers to get as many points as possible, and use the Weasley twins to block the Slytherins as much as possible, and Weasley was going to try to catch the snitch, but they were hoping June would wait till they had enough points before she caught it. Overall it was an interesting way to try to make up for a bad Seeker.

So it was with light hearts and empty stomachs that the Slytherin Second Years tucked into their Halloween feast. About half way through the feast someone mentioned the lack of ghosts, which everyone thought was weird, but not important enough to distract from the merriment. Around 10, the teachers started herding the students out of the Hall, Professor Snape was discussing something with the Headmaster, so the Slytherins were still eating pies and sweets when they heard the scream.

All at once everyone was no longer interested in the feast, and was running up stairs to see what the commotion was.

June recognized the scream, she'd heard it last year around the same time of year. It was Hermione. And it was coming from the second floor girls bathroom, only one floor up from last years Halloween adventure.

The Slytherins made it in record time, and June pushed her way through the crowd to Hermione. As soon as she got through she put her arms around Hermione, who was on the floor crying. It was only after June had joined her on the floor did she notice the water on the floor, now soaking through her robes.

"What's wrong? What happened?" June was asking Hermione, checking for injuries.

She just pointed.

June hadn't been paying attention, but she was now. She looked up at the wall Hermione was sitting next to. There was writing in red letters, but June didn't really have the concentration to read it yet, she was paying attention to the wall sconce. There was a cat hanging from it. And it didn't look dead, it looked scared, frozen, almost stuffed. It was Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat. As soon as she realized this, she heard Filch, the caretaker, pushing through the crowd, the other teachers right behind him.

June knew exactly when he saw the cat, even though she was still staring at it in awed horror, he froze and dropped to his knees.

"My cat. My CAT!? What happened to Mrs. Norris!?" then he was up again. "who did this!?"

Then Dumbledore appeared, he put his hand on Filch's shoulder, "lets get this out of the hallway shall we?"

McGonagall shoed all the students away, telling them to return to their common rooms.

June was helping Hermione up, and was going to take her to the Gryffindor Common Room, but she was stopped.

"Miss Potter? Would you and Miss Granger please follow me?" Dumbledore said, leading Filch who was carrying Mrs. Norris in his arms.

"my office is the closest Headmaster!" Lockhart piped up, motioning down the hall.

"Thank you Gilderoy." Dumbledore, Lockhart, Snape, McGonagall and the two girls headed to the Defense office.

June sat Hermione down in a chair as soon as they got in the office. She sat on the arm, with her arm staying around her friend. Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall were poking and prodding the stiff cat on the desk. Lockhart was hovering over them, giving suggestions and pretending he knew what he was talking about. Filch was sitting in another chair, sniffing.

June looked around the room and started feeling dizzy. There were hundreds of them. The walls were wallpapered in them. Hundreds of pictures of Lockhart, grinning and posing, and a lot of them nodding in agreement to everything the real Lockhart said. _Who could stand this many pictures of themselves, staring at them all the time. What an ego maniac._

June turned back to Dumbledore and the other teachers as they finished their inspection.

"Argus, Mrs. Norris is not dead."

Filch looked up, "B-but why is s-she all s-stiff and-" he started hiccupping.

"she has been petrified."

"she will be fine, I know a Potion that will cure her." Snape told him. "and I believe Madam Sprout has a fresh batch of Mandrake Roots. They should mature around May of next year, and you will have your cat returned to you before the end of the school year."

"Argus, please take Mrs. Norris up to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey can look after her for awhile."

Filch took his cat and left. Then all the teachers turned their attention on June and Hermione.

"Miss Granger?" Hermione had stopped crying, she was sniffling and hiccupping. She looked up.

"Miss Granger, I need you to tell me what happened." McGonagall was kneeling in front of her, her hands on her knees.

Very quietly, Hermione started talking. "I was going to the bathroom, I didn't want to go to the one on the first floor, but I couldn't wait till I got to the common room, so I went to Moaning Myrtles bathroom, it's always empty. I noticed the water on the floor, and then I saw the words on the wall, and then, then I saw the cat. Sh-she was just hanging there. I couldn't help it. I screamed. I thought she was dead." She looked up at Snape. "but she'll be okay? Y-you can make her better? Sh-she's not dead?"

June hugged her a little tighter. Snape shook his head, and in his smoothest, calmest voice, told her, "no, she is not dead. Mrs. Norris will be fine. We will find out what happened, and everything will be fine."

Hermione stared straight into Snape's eyes for a full minute, then she lowered them and turned into June's arms, laying her head on Junes shoulder.

"Miss, Potter, please take Miss Granger to the Hospital Wing, she may be going into shock." Snape told her.

June just nodded and started leading her friend out of there, ignoring the grinning Lockharts.

~*~*~JP~*~*~

June took Hermione up to the Hospital Wing; the nurse gave her a mild calming draught and had her stay the night. June was heading back down to her Dorm when she decided to go by the bathroom, she was curious about the writing, she never did get a chance to read it.

The writing was brown, and drippy, like dried blood. It said, THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENIMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE.

It gave her a slight chill.

The water was still all over the floor, but this wasn't too uncommon. At least three times a year Myrtle flooded her bathroom. June went into the bathroom, just to see if Myrtle had seen anything.

She went silently into the bathroom, creeping and ducking behind things, just in case. She heard it, the usual sound of Myrtles bathroom, gurgling water and sobbing.

"Myrtle?" June called softly, the sobbing immediately stopped.

A ghost floated out of the last stall, it was a girl, maybe 3rd or 4th year. This was Moaning Myrtle. She died in the toilet, and now she haunted it. Every girl at Hogwarts knew about Moaning Myrtle, most just avoided this bathroom except in emergencies. The Gryffindor girls liked to come by and tease her, they don't have anything better to do. June had only ever been in here once. She was the lucky Slytherin first year to discover this bathroom, and its occupant.

"what do you want?" she was pouting, looking quite cross about something.

June came forward a little. "are you all right Myrtle? You seem more upset then usual."

Her bottom lips quivered slightly. "I went to a party tonight, Nearly Headless Nick was celebrating his Death Day, and he invited all the ghosts. Well, I was down there, being ignored as usual, and Peeves was saying the meanest things to me!" she wailed and dove back into the last toilet.

June sighed. "I'm sorry Myrtle, but you know how Peeves is, he hates everyone, and he just likes picking on you. Come here, I want to ask you something."

Myrtle's head poked through the door of the last stall. "You want to ask me something? What could I possibly tell _you_?"

"did you hear anything out in the Hall recently? Someone wrote on the wall outside, did you see or hear anything unusual tonight?"

Myrtle thought for a minute. "well, I came back from the party early, and was crying in the U-bend. I can't hear anything very well when I'm down there, but I did hear a scream. And a lot of people running. But after that no one came in here, I've been listening since then, just incase someone was playing a trick on me again, but I don't remember anything happening before that."

June smiled. "thank you for your help Myrtle." She turned to go. "See you around!"

"wait!" June turned back. "you should come by more often, some company would be very welcome, someone who doesn't tease me and pick on me."

June smiled. "I'll try Myrtle. Try not to flood the bathroom next time ok?" she waved as she left the girls bathroom.

_Myrtle's ok I guess, but I have no desire to be her buddy. She's too… clingy._

June headed down to her Dorm, knowing she'd have to tell everything to her house mates.

~*~*~JP~*~*~

Hermione recovered fine, and the school was buzzing about the Chamber of Secrets, everyone was checking out copies of Hogwarts; A History, there was even a rumor going around that one of the Gryffindors asked Binns for the story. It had been a few days since Halloween, so people were gathering information and comparing notes. Except the Slytherins.

The legend of the Chamber of Secrets has been passed down in Slytherin house for longer then anyone remembers, and it is always told by third years to first years. Anyone who wants can listen. This year, everyone was listening to the third year's tale.

_Back at the beginning, when this school had four teachers and a handful of students, back when they didn't use the Hat to decide which house you would be in, there was Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin_. There was lots of cheering at this point._ Well for a while everyone got along fine, they would interview and scan each child, and one of the founders would accept them into their House and teach them. Since attendance was low, they managed it just the four of them. After some time passed, Wizards started marrying Muggles, and that's how we got half bloods, also around this time, more Muggles were having Wizarding children, the beginning of Muggle-borns. _The third year who volunteered to tell it was muggle-born, so he wasn't likely to use the Mudblood term anyone else would have used._ Well, Salazar thought that only pure-blooded wizards should be accepted into their school, Gryffindor found this very offensive, and so did the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, but Gryffindor was far more vocal about this. So Salazar decided to leave the school, no one wanted him there, and he couldn't stand to be with them anymore. _

_But before he left, he created the Chamber of Secrets. Somewhere in the castle, there is a secret passage way that only the Heir of Slytherin can open, and a monster within, that only the Heir can control. Its purpose? To destroy anyone within the Halls of Hogwarts with Muggle blood. For years the most powerful wizards have been looking for proof that this Chamber exists, for some sign that its not just a legend. About 50 years ago, there was another Chamber of Secrets scare, a girl died. For some reason, the attacks stopped. No one knows who it was, no one knows how she died. All we know is that we must pass down the tale of Salazar Slytherins greatest achievement, so that maybe, one day, the Heir will return, and return Hogwarts to its former perfection._

"not that we Muggle-borns _want_ this strange creature to come eat us, or whatever. Perhaps he can just get rid of the Gryffindors. And maybe the Hufflepuffs."

"everyone knows that not all pureblood is good blood." Draco sneered.

June sat quietly, just like she had the year before. Her mother was Muggle-born, that meant she had Muggle blood, and her father was a blood traitor. If the Heir was really back, and after Muggle-born students, she'd have to be a little more careful wandering around the school. _Maybe I should put my Dads old cloak to use. I'm sure it won't work against a creature, but if the Heir can't see me, he won't tell the creature to attack. _

Then Flint broke the mood, he stood up and declared that the Quiddich team needed to go to bed, they had a big game the next day.

~*~*~JP~*~*~

The Quiddich game started like all Quiddich games. The teams in formation, glaring at each other, waiting for the Quaffle to be tossed. June watched them release the Snitch, it flew around Weasleys head, surprising him, and then flew around June and off to wander the pitch. The Quaffle was thrown, and the chasers were off, then the Bludgers were released, and the game was officially underway.

There was the Gryffindor boy, the Weasley Twins friend, Jordan, commentating again. June didn't listen. She was circling the pitch, Weasley right behind her. At first she ignored him, watching the Gryffindors try to out play the Slytherins. The only thing wrong with their game, they didn't cheat. Slytherin was cheating as hard as they could. The Beaters aimed for the Bell girl, figuring if you take out part of the triangle, the others fall apart. The Weasley twins were aiming for June, but kept almost hitting their brother. And the Slytherin Chasers were bumping and tossing and pushing and all sorts of illegals. The keepers were doing their best. It looked like it would be up to the seekers in this match, they were 20 minutes into it, and no one had scored a goal.

Suddenly, one of the beaters hit the Bludger just right, and it was _very_ close to hitting June square in the chest. She swerved just in time. A second later it almost got her again. It had turned around to try again. This wasn't particularly strange behavior for a Bludger, but to target one person… something odd was going on. June was only suspicious at first, then it came back around, avoiding the Beaters completely, and tried to take her head off. Now she was sure. This thing was after her. Someone had messed with the Bludgers. Or, at least one of the Bludgers.

At first she had four beaters protecting her, then when they realized this, one from each team went to handle the other Bludger. After a few minutes of this, June was swirling and diving to dodge the thing, Weasley was as far from her as he could get, she zoomed by the guys, screaming, "Get back to the game! I'll be fine!" and zoomed off, crazy Bludger a few feet behind her.

June swerved, twirled, spun, dipped and dodged. She went around goal posts, through the Chasers, past the Beaters, using ever bit of skill and speed to keep the Bludger off of her. She past Weasley a couple times, he seemed to be watching her more then anything, so while she was flying for her life, she started looking for the snitch, otherwise this game would never end.

It was probably because she was splitting her attention between the Bludger and the Snitch, but it managed to hit her just as she spotted the Snitch. It was pure luck that she happened to spot it anyway; she was glancing to see if Weasley had got his head back in the game, when she saw the snitch hovering next to his head. When she noticed this, she hesitated for a fraction of a second, and the Bludger hit. Just her arm, but it hurt like nothing she had ever felt. Waking in the Hospital last spring, nothing compared to this. She held her arm to her side, and sped off before the thing could double back.

Now she was riding one handed, and she still had to catch the Snitch, she could see her team captain waving her down, and starting to call a time out, but she shook her head at him sharply, and he resumed his Chaser duties, shrugging toward the teacher box. June made a quick circle of the field, she could feel herself weakening, she had to hurry, she wasn't equipped to handle this level of pain. She was just coming up on the Gryffindor goal posts when she heard the Bludger behind her again. She looked over, and saw that the Snitch was still by Weasley. It seemed to be mocking him, dancing just out of his sight. She turned sharply and headed straight for him. He seemed to think that she would turn, or go around him, so he held still. For a moment. When she was just getting to the point of no return, he ducked, and his broom dipped, and the Snitch twisted to the left, and she reached with her good arm, clenching the broom with her knees as hard as she could, she just barely felt her fingers close around the Snitch when she started to wobble on her broom. She put the Snitch into her injured hand, and got to the ground.

At first no one knew what she was doing, thinking she had stopped from the pain, as soon as her feet were on the ground she held the snitch up in the air. Just in time for the Bludger to hit her in the stomach, knocking her on the ground.

When she came to, she saw something dark in front of her. The world was blurry, so she assumed someone had removed her glasses, and she was being held to a warm dark body that smelled like Potions, so she assumed it was her Head of House. She could hear arguing too.

"But Severus, I know a spell that could fix her arm in a second! It really is no trouble at all!" _Oh Merlin, anyone but Lockhart, let Neville cast it, I think he'd have a better chance of getting it right._

"Gilderoy, if you come one step closer and even _think_ about raising your wand to my student, I will curse you to within an inch of your life."_ Thank you Professor Snape!_

"she's waking up!" _That was defiantly Draco's voice._

June groaned.

"Juniper?" _Snape again, this is gonna ruin his reputation if there are to many people around…_ "can you hear me? How do you feel?"

"my arm… it hurts." June said, figuring she was stating the obvious, but he _did_ ask. "Potion?"

She immediately felt the cool edge of a vial at her mouth. She drank down the sickly sweet potion, and felt her arm start to tingle to numbness. Next on the list…

"Glasses?"

"ah, yes, well, I'm not sure as to where they are at the moment, they fell off of you and we think the Bludger bounced on them, so you may have to get new ones. But the Weasley twins and our Beaters got the Bludger back in its case, and now its time for you to get to the Hospital Wing. Will it be okay if I carry you?"

June smiled, "yes. Thank you." She saw a pale peach blob make a nodding motion, and then she was hoisted up in the air. She closed her eyes for the ride, she was getting slightly sick to her stomach.

Up in the Hospital Wing she held really still while Madame Pomfrey ran the diagnosis charms then held _really_ still while she cast the spell to mend her arm. It was a pretty clean break, so it only took a second. Then Madame Pomfrey took a pair of glasses out of a drawer in her office, and put them on her eyes. She cast a spell on them, asking June to tell her when the prescription was right. As soon as she got it, the Medi-Witch took her to the drawer so she could pick out a new pair. The ones she had on were hideous, black wire frames, in two perfect circles, she looked like a complete dork. She found a pair that looked almost identical to her old ones, black wire frames. The only difference was these looked brand new, and the ear things adjusted to fit her head better. _Gotta love magic glasses!_

After less then 30 minutes, she was on her way back to her Common Room, and celebrating with her House-mates.

~*~*~JP~*~*~

That night she was sitting in the Common Room, staring at the fire. She'd had a hard time going to sleep, she just had this icky feeling in her stomach. She was just starting to get up to try to go back to sleep when she heard a pop. She looked to her left, and there stood a familiar House-Elf, wringing his hands.

"Dobby? What are you doing here?" June asked, completely surprised.

"Juniper Potter should not have come to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is too dangerous for Juniper Potter this year!"

June's eyes narrowed slightly. "why are you here now? What have you done Dobby?"

Dobby started twisting his ears, looked down at his feet, and bit his lip.

"you! You're the one who enchanted the Bludger! You tried to kill me!" June was astonished. This little elf tried to kill her! No wonder he thinks its not safe at Hogwarts! Did the Malfoy's set this elf on her? No, they wouldn't do that…

"No! No, Dobby was not trying to kill! Just to damage! Just to hurt enough that Juniper Potter is going home, away from Hogwarts!"

June looked a little skeptical, but House-Elves couldn't lie. They weren't genetically set up for it.

"look Dobby, I know you think you were trying to help, but if you don't leave here now, and stop trying to help me, _you_ are going to kill me. You give me no choice, if I see you here again, trying to hurt me in order to help me, I'm going to have to tell Mr. Malfoy. I really don't want to Dobby, but you're not giving me any options."

Dobby looked at her with big eyes. "Dobby is sorry. Dobby will not help directly anymore. Dobby will only help if he can shield Juniper Potter from evil with own body!" and then he popped out.

June closed her eyes, rubber the back of her head, she could feel a major headache coming on, and headed up to bed.

_Tomorrow is a new day, and I intended to enjoy the rest of my weekend. Hopefully it will be less exciting…_

~*~*~JB~*~*~

A/N; Ok, so that's chapter 16, I didn't let Lockhart get her bones, I figured Snape and the Slytherins would protect her a little better then the Gryffindors. And I figured that since she wasn't treated as a punching bag/house-elf her whole life, breaking her arm would _hurt_. So I made it hurt. And the potion was a mild healing potion, for her stomach, with numbing effects for her arm. But it couldn't heal her whole arm, then there would be re-breaking issues, and I wasn't sure how that would work, so I cut it.

And I know this is a little shorter then usual, but I have plans for the next chapter. Which will probably be posted sometime after Feb 1st. I'll be on vacation in San Francisco till then, so I doubt I'll be writing much. But the dueling club is in the next one, so it should be worth the wait! Till next time!

Please review!!


	17. Chapter 17 Dueling Club and Christmas

Chapter 17 The Dueling Club and Christmas

A/N; ok, so the bottom note is **important** please read it!!

And I would like to send a special thanks to BaltaineShadow and Sesshy'sSannah and all my other reviewers. It is thanks to them that I wrote this chapter before I went on vacation, leaving my bf to pack and make calls, and finalize plans all by himself. He says thanks too btw, he loves it when I ignore him for hours to write because "I have to! They _asked_ me to!"

just kidding. He doesn't mind. He likes how happy your reviews make me.

Ok, enough sappy babble from me! On with the story!!!

~*~*~JB~*~*~

Chapter 17 The Dueling Club and Christmas

After the strange Quiddich match, everyone was in a foul mood. The Gryffindors were mad at Weasley, he was officially retired at the end of that year. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were scared witless, and the Slytherins were being avoided and hissed at.

Why?

Because the night of the Quiddich match, another petrified body was found. It was the young Gryffindor that was constantly taking pictures of everybody's favorite celebrity.

June was taking it especially hard. His body was found on the way to the Hospital Wing. Everyone assumed he'd been heading up there to see if June was still in there, so if he hadn't been looking for June, he wouldn't be lying in a Hospital bed like one of Medusas statues. Ever since, she'd not worn her bright colors, and she wasn't as talkative as before. She was also spending more time with her Gryffindor friends then usual.

Hermione and Neville were walking the grounds in mid November, June trailing along behind them. They had gotten used to her quite presence.

"So, who do you think could be the Heir of Slytherin?" Neville asked Hermione.

"Well, one of the Slytherins would be the obvious choice."

"yeah," Neville glanced at June, who was staring out over the lake. "but which one?"

"obvious answer? Malfoy. Or Parkinson. She's pleasant as ever." Hermione tossed a rock into the lake.

"I don't think its Malfoy, he's not bragging about it. He would defiantly brag." Neville threw a stone, and it almost hit the lake. "Parkinson, though, she's been acting very… happy lately."

"and everyone knows, when Parkinson's happy, someone is crying." Hermione mumbled.

"what we need, is a way to spy on her." Neville mused. "except no one likes her. She doesn't have any friends."

"actually, she's become pretty popular with all the Slytherins since June's been out of commission." Hermione said, sneaking a peek at her zombie friend.

"yeah, but she wouldn't brag about that to them."

"true. Malfoy just might kill her."

"yeah, what is it with him? He seems to think she likes him."

"I think she does like him."

"what do you mean!? She never shows him any of that kind of attention. And obviously she feels more comfortable with us, she's been glued to our side since that Quiddich game." Neville shook his head, "no, no I don't think she likes him. He's not good enough for her."

"oh please! And who is? _You_?"

"w-well, yeah! H-her parents would have approved! Our parents knew each other. They worked together." Neville was ripping grass out of the dirt, not looking at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "how about we don't try to find out who the Heir is. How about we just find out a way to cheer up June?"

"like what?"

"like…" Hermione looked around. Across the lake she saw the Slytherin girls, all of them, not just Parkinson, but she was leading them. "like dropping Parkinson into the lake."

Now it was Neville's turn to roll his eyes. "you just want to see that girl humiliated."

"are you saying you would mind?"

"not at all, but I don't think that would bring June out of it."

"maybe not."

~*~*~JP~*~*~

It had been a month and a half. June was pretty much a zombie, she went through the motions of living, without actually participating. She still did her work, ate, trained for Quiddich, everything she was expected to do. it was the night Snape put out the sheet to sign up to go home for the holidays that she finally snapped out of her trance.

She mindlessly signed up, she would be spending Christmas with Sirius and Remus this year, and just as she put her pen down, Snape made an announcement.

"attention! Ok, so it will be officially announced tomorrow, but I figured you all would like to know as soon as possible. There will be a Dueling club starting tomorrow night." The whole common room started whispering. "the purpose is for you to learn to protect yourself from whatever is threatening the school." The whispering got louder.

June raised her hand. Snape stared for a moment, "Juniper?" everyone stopped talking.

"who will be teaching us?"

"unfortunately, your Defense teacher has volunteered for that job, and since Professor Flitwick refused to co-teach, I will be doing the honors, just to protect you all from your teacher."

June smiled, grabbed her backpack, and made her way upstairs.

"well, that's new." Draco muttered.

Blaise smiled. "do you think she's back? Do you think she's out of her funk??"

"man, I hope so." Millie muttered. "Pansy's been walking around here like she owns the place."

The other Slytherins nodded.

~*~

June got to her dorm, and set her things on her bed. Pansy was sitting on hers, reading one of her Romance Novels, the picture on the front had a very well muscled, half naked guy making out with what looked like a blonde woman in a red velvet dress, she swooned and sighed as the man kissed her neck and face, then they got back to sucking face.

June shook her head. "hey, Snape just announced that there will be a Dueling Club starting tomorrow."

Pansy looked up surprised. "you talked!"

June smiled

Pansy glared, "I suppose you're back to your old self. I guess this means you got over your little crush on the kid with the camera."

June frowned. "I never had a crush on Colin. I'm worried about him, I'm worried about a lot of things, but he's just a kid. Hell, I'm just a kid. He was an innocent, he didn't deserve to be put in the Hospital. You need to grow a heart."

"Hey! I have a heart! _You _are the one without a heart! How can you have no interest in guys? How can you treat everyone the same!? You treat every one of your friends like there are no differences! You treat us like Gryffindors, and them like Slytherins! Everyone knows we are better then them, better then _you!_"

June glared. "you think you're better then me?"

"I _know _I am!"

"fine, then _prove it!_"

"what?"

"prove it! Tell me, what makes you better then me?"

Pansy's mouth hung open.

"do you have a better blood line? No." June took a step closer. "do you have a better reputation? No." Another step, "Better grades? More friends? Talent? Skills? Money? _Anything?_ No." She was right in front of her now. "so, what exactly, make you _think_ that you are better then me?"

Pansy glared. "you think you're so great? Then lets duel! Tomorrow, you and me are partners for this dueling club." She put her face nose to nose with June, she had to lean down a little for it. "then I will prove that _I_ am _far_ better then _you._"

June leaned back and smiled. "Fine." She turned to go back to her bed, and then paused. "and by the way, its you and _I_."

Pansy fumed.

June smirked.

~*~*~JP~*~*~

The next day, everyone noticed that June was back to normal. In doing so, everyone gave a sigh of relief. Its one thing to have students statues in the Hospital Wing, but to have a student zombie walking around, especially one that used to be the peace between Gryffindors and Slytherins, is slightly terrifying.

All anyone could talk about all day was the Dueling club that night. Very few students didn't show up. A few even knew that there would be a real duel. Pansy had announced in the common room that she was going to prove that her pureblood was better then June's half-blood. When asked, June confirmed that they planned to duel, but she denied that it had started as a blood feud. Two Gryffindors and all the Slytherin second years knew the whole story. June asked people to not take sides. Pansy demanded that everyone choose sides. No one claimed a side.

June looked through a book during lunch, just to makes sure she could remember a few of the spells she taught herself. Pansy spent her lunch in the library, looking up and practicing spells.

By the time the Club started, everyone was psyched and nervous, this could either go really bad, or be really cool.

It started great. Lockhart got on the stage and was blabbering about some nonsense, introduced Snape as his assistant, and they had a fake duel. Before Lockhart could even open his mouth, Snape blasted him across the room. Even the Hufflepuffs were smiling.

So, the first spell they were taught was a Disarming spell, Expelliarmus. They put everyone in pairs, Snape separated June and Pansy, and they got to practice.

Well, needless to say, very few people were practicing Expelliarmus. There were flashes of all colors, and after 3 minutes, the Great Hall looked like a battle ground.

Lockhart called for a halt, and decided to have a student demonstration. He called June up, and Pansy volunteered to go against her. Snape tried to step in, but Lockhart insisted, "what harm would she do to her house mate?"

_Well, he is an idiot._

So, Lockhart "demonstrated" a shield charm for June, and Snape glared at Pansy.

Pansy was smirking. June was smiling innocently.

They walked toward each other, placed their wands in front of their faces.

"Scared?" Pansy sneered.

"Of a mouse like you? Never." June smiled.

They turned and headed toward their spot, then turned and aimed.

"and, begin!" Lockhart shot a few pink sparks out of his wand.

"Serpentsortia!" Pansy shrieked.

A small red viper shot out of her wand and landed about two feet from June.

June lowered her wand slightly, it was staring her straight in the eyes, and slowly inching toward her, hissing.

"Don't move, I'll get it." Snape said, coming forward.

"I'll handle this Professor!" Lockhart stepped forward.

"stop!" June shot her hand out to stop him. He froze.

She kept her eyes on the snake. It stopped. She knelt down, and held her hands out.

"I'm not going to hurt you." It slid a little closer to her, the audience sucked in a breath. "no, don't move. You'll frighten everyone." It tilted its head to the side.

Then it did something that just about scared the life out of June. it talked.

"I won't harm them. I wasss ssent to harm you."

Freaked, but a quick thinker, June replied. "will you harm me?"

"no. you sspeak."

June looked around, everyone looked as surprised and freaked out as her, so she kept talking to the snake. "what's your name?"

"I don't have one. I am not a natural. It would be besst to have the Dark One come. I ssensse much fear from this placce, and will be glad to be rid of it."

June looked up at Snape who was frozen mid stride, she waved him over.

Snape carefully walked over and banished the snake with a quick Finite Incantatem.

June stood up and smiled at him. "well, that was interesting."

Pansy fainted. Everyone started talking, and Snape grabbed June by the arm and practically dragged her out of the room and to his office.

As soon as they were in his office he closed and locked the door tighter then she's ever seen.

"don't tell me I'm in trouble!" June asked. She was getting quite frightened at this point. Pansy was the one that conjured the snake, she hadn't done anything wrong!

"no, no I didn't bring you here to punish you. You may be in trouble, but not with me. June, June how long did you know?" Snape had a very serious expression on his face.

"know what?" June was _very _confused.

"that you could talk to snakes." Snape said very slowly.

June blinked. "oh." She looked down at her hands. "so that's what that was. I thought it was strange that the snake decided to have a conversation with me, instead of attack me."

"so, that's the first time that that has happened?" Snape sighed.

"well, yeah. I don't really make it a habit to seek out snakes for a chat." June said a bit sarcastically. "is this something serious? Is it like a sign from the devil?"

Snape smiled a little. "no, nothing like that, although similar. Any other time, this would be almost nothing."

"what is the big deal? Its just another strange thing I can do. I can survive killing curses, I can fly, and I can speak to snakes." June smiled. "its like a personality profile."

"no. that talent, its called Parseltounge. The Dark Lord was famous for his ability to talk to snakes. So was Slytherin."

June's eyes widened, "you mean, the _Heir_ of Slytherin would have this talent?"

"very likely." Snape sighed.

"I-I should head back to the dorm. The others will be worried, I'm sure I'm going to get a lot of… fuss, over this latest development, but do you think people will really think that _I'm _the Heir of Slythiern?"

"the stupid ones will. Your friends will never believe you attacked the cat or that boy."

June laughed. "I'm really sure its my friends that I need to worry about."

Snape looked her in the eyes, "Friends can turn against you on a moments notice. Take Miss Parkinson for example. She set a snake on you today, over a popularity spat that you don't even care about."

June smiled sadly. "I don't suppose its any use to try to keep this from Sirius and Remus."

"I will tell them if you want. I'm supposed to report things like this to your guardian anyway."

"Nah, I'll tell them."

"good luck. My door is always open to you."

"thanks."

~*~*~JP~*~*~

After that day, the school split. There were the people who thought June was evil and killing off Gryffindors and Muggle-borns, and then there were those who rolled their eyes at the very suggestion. No one in second year was on the "Hate June" team. Even Pansy. No one in Slytherin thought she was the Heir either. The Ravenclaws were split, half thought June couldn't have done it because she was so traumatized when Creevey was attacked. The other half saw this as proof on their side, she was too traumatized for a first year she had met two months before. The Hufflepuffs were pretty much on June's side when they heard that the Second years thought she was innocent.

Gryffindor was split too. The Weasley Twins, the first and second years, and the Quiddich team were all convinced of her innocence, everyone else was ready to lock her up.

So, June was never without bodyguards. When the Weasley Twins had their one and only shot, they were escorting her to one of her classes, and they would walk in front of her moving people out of the way, shouting "Make way for the Heir of Slytherin! Seriously evil Witch coming through."

"shield your children! Hide the valuables! And whatever you do, don't talk about her mother!"

This made the pro-June people laugh, and the anti-June people glare. Draco refused to let them guard her again.

~*~*~

June was on her way up to the Astronomy Tower to see if she had left her Potions book the night before, when she stumbled upon a scene that just about scared her to death. She even screamed. And boy did she scream. Draco told her later that he heard her all the way down on the 1st floor.

She was walking down the corridor of the 6th floor, to the stairs to the 7th, when she saw it. At first she didn't know what she was seeing. There was a ghost, but it looked… well, dead. It was dark grey, and floating all creepy like. And a body lay behind it. He had a Hufflepuff crest, and June recognized him from class, it was Finch-Fletchly, or something like that. So, June did the only thing she was capable of doing at that particular moment. She screamed. She screamed so loudly that before she could stop screaming, there were two teachers and three students standing in front of her.

Snape and McGonagall froze when they saw the scene, so did the students. They just happened to be anti-June. When June saw Snape she ran up to him and hugged him, crying.

All she could do was mumble and blubber. Really, she was beyond humiliated, but she was scared more. Snape put his arms around her.

"I'll take her to Albus. You take care of this before the rest of the school is standing in the hallway."

McGonagall just nodded and started talking to the two boys.

Snape dipped and scooped June into his arms with one swift move. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and breathed into his chest, trying to calm her breathing.

He took her to a statue of a Gargoyle, she saw it later, and gave it a password that she missed. She must have, she thought he had said "lemon drops".

He carried her up a stone escalator, and placed her in one of the chairs.

"wait here, I will be back." Snape said with a pat on her head.

June was sitting in the chair for a minute before she noticed the bird. I was a rugged looking thing. It was molted and leaning. It looked like a strong wind would take its life.

June walked up to it, and made cooing noises. It looked up at her, its beady black eyes shining in a face too old and decrepit to be called pretty. Then it burst into flame.

June jumped back with a slight scream.

"Miss Potter!" Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere.

"Professor! Y-your bird! H-he just, sir?" June was confused, and still very much afraid.

"ah, do not worry, this is Fawkes, he is a Phoenix."

"oh." June looked down into the ashes, and sure enough, a little bird head peaked its way out.

"I'm sorry you had to see him on a burning day, he is usually such a beautiful bird."

"oh, I'm sure he is! I've seen phoenix's in my books. They come in all colors, blue, white, red, orange, yellow, there's even legend of a purple phoenix."

"yes, you really are a self driven young woman. Fawkes is a red phoenix, the most common of colors, but he does have a bit of gold mixed in there, so I'm sure he's special."

June gave the Headmaster a weird look, "any animal loved by a wizard is magical, the longer and deeper the love, the stronger the animals gifts are."

"yes." Dumbledore twinkled at her.

June smiled.

"would you like some tea? I have some chocolate biscuits to go with them."

"Yes, thank you."

They had just settled with their tea and cookies when Snape came through the door.

"ah, so you are already here, good." Snape sat down and took the cup the Headmaster handed him, and put it to the side.

"so, are they the same?" Dumbledore asked Snape.

"yes, petrified. Not sure what could do that to a ghost though."

"will you be able to give Nicholas the potion?"

"I can spray him with it, that should work."

"excellent!"

"Professor?" June butted in.

"yes?" both men answered.

"why am I in here?"

"ah," Dumbledore spoke, "well, Professor Snape was afraid you were going into shock, and I wanted to touch base with you. So you've had a pretty hard time since Halloween, do you want to talk about it?"

June looked down in her tea, "not really. I mean, Colin was starting to become, you know, another friend. He pretty much followed me everywhere, took a ton of pictures. I'm sure he's taken a hundred pictures, of just me and my friends doing normal class stuff. He wants to be a famous photographer you know." June smiled.

Dumbledore smiled back, "and I am sure he will be. As soon as those Mandrakes grow up, Professor Snape here will chop them up and cure everyone who's been petrified." He patted her hand, "do not worry Juniper, everything will be fine."

~*~JP~*~

Christmas passed quickly, as it has a tendency to do. Sirius took the Parseltounge news perfectly fine, he had no reason to think she was the one terrorizing the school. She got her normal stack of presents, Blaise got her a new Potions book, a specialized one. Sirius gave her a bunch of Muggle stuff, a CD player, a bunch of CDs, movies, anything he saw and thought it looked cool. Remus gave her a pair of jeans, her first pair, and a few new tops. All stuff "a nice young woman" helped him pick out. She even got a purple t-shirt with a huge moon and the silhouette of a wolf on it.

Draco got her a few books and another charm, an emerald green snake. He had it made by the guy who did the snitch, so it looked very life like. Teddy got her books and jelly beans. Millie got her a new skirt, she found one that was a kind of a wraparound style, it was beige and it had a purple butterfly clipping it into place. She even got a butterfly necklace to match.

Hermione got her a few reading books, Muggle novels. The stuff they would be reading in Muggle school, if they weren't witches. Neville got her a book on Famous Witches; Their Many Talents and How They Use Them.

Pansy decided to give a gag gift, thinking it would be discarded or set free. Little did she know that the small bright green snake with black speckles down its back would be June's favorite gift of the year. It was a Boomslang. A baby one. He was only about a foot long and he liked to bob his head when he talked, but the second she opened the box, June thought he was just the cutest thing!

Sirius and Gaia weren't thrilled, but pretty soon they got used to him, and welcomed him to the family.

It was with a much lighter spirit that June returned to Hogwarts for the next term, snake around her neck or arm, and smile on her face.

~*~*~JB~*~*~

A/N: ok, so the **Headmasters office**, I have NO idea which floor its on. I skimmed the second book, and Googled it, and I couldn't find it anywhere. So I improvised. If you know and you can tell me where I can confirm it, feel free, I'll come back and change it. No problem. In fact, it would be a great help.

And, I know this is supposed to be 1992, and I'm pretty sure they didn't have **CDs**, I don't remember, I was four and _so_ didn't care about CDs, I was all about Power Rangers(Billy(blue)) and Ninja Turtles(Rafael(red bandana)) , but as far back as I can remember my dads had a bunch of funky old music on CD, so I'm throwing it in there.

And, **the Boomslang**. I actually went to the book store and found one of those Big Book of Snakes with the pictures and little tidbits of facts about them. I flipped through that and found one I liked, and it just happened to be a semi-famous potions ingredient. So, I picked a boy because they com ein better colors, girls are basically green or brown, when young, they have black speckles. The boys vary in colors, red, yellow, green, blue. But when they're young, they're green or brown with black speckles. They get about 6ft long, so he'll be growing.

and, the **NAME!! **we did this once before, for those of you who have been with me since the beginning. I had you all give ideas for June's "girl-who-lived" name. and now I'm having a **NAME THE SNAKE!** Thing. So, if you can think of a cool name for a small male snake, I haven't decided what color he'll turn, so feel free to suggest that too.

Here's a pic of what he looks like now. ./2224/2404711901_

But he will most likely be changing colors. I just… haven't decided.

So yay! I can't wait to hear your suggestions!! The one I pick will be given full credit, so make sure you sign in, and if you don't, or can't, leave whatever name you want posted in the review.


	18. Chapter 18 A Diary and Valentines Day

Chapter 18 A Diary and Valentines Day

A/N; thank you all so much for your suggestions for June's snake's name. I think I now know "snake" in every language. There were a lot of really good ones, and quite a few silly ones, thank you for those, made me laugh pretty hard, I think Bubbles was my favorite in that category.

About 55 of you know that I put up a Poll regarding the name of the snake, and my popular demand, 21 of you who voted think that Kronos is the best name, and I must agree.

I had a lot of really good suggestions, but I actually came up with that one on my own. I had help, Saricella is who gave me the idea, she was trying to suggest a name that went with the theme of Gaia, which made me look through my greek mythology family trees, and I found the name Kronos. I'd also like to thank Embro Elite for correcting a little mistake in the poll, I had put that Kronos was Gaia's husband, when in actuality, he's her son.

Chapter 18

The commotion made from June's new pet was outrageous. People avoided her more then ever, her green baby Boomslang wrapped around her arm kept almost everyone away for the first week of classes. The only ones not affected were the Slytherins. They thought it was awesome, as children in a house of Snakes would.

The first night back June introduced Kronos to everyone, letting him collect scents and feel a little more comfortable in the common room. After about two days of people petting and handling the snake, someone finally asked about the name.

"Where did you come up with Kronos?" Susan Bones asked after their Tuesday History class. Apparently she's a random Hufflepuff girl from their year who apparently had an odd affinity for snakes…

"Don't you read? Or is that left up to the Ravenclaws?" Blaise drawled with a roll of her eyes.

Susan frowned, "well, I don't recognize the name from any Chocolate Frog cards, or History class, so it can't be common. How am I supposed to read every book?"

June put her hand on Blaise's shoulder as she opened her mouth to retort.

"I have a bit of an obsession with Greek Mythology I'm afraid. The name comes from the Titans. After the first set of "Gods" Kronos destroyed his father and became King of the Titans. His wife, Gaia, is also known as Mother Earth. When I was thinking of a name for him, my owl Gaia was sitting near by, chirruping and making a fuss out of being so near a snake. When I told Gaia she'd have to get over her fear, this guy asked about her name. When I told him the story, he decided he liked the name."

"Wow." Susan's eyes were as round as saucers. "That's a really neat story! Do you mind if I tell it to my friends?"

June smiled as all of her Slytherin friends rolled they're eyes at her typical Hufflepuff behavior. "of course you can. Its not my story, its just a story."

She smiled like only a Hufflepuff could, and bounced off, her curly pigtails bouncing along behind her.

"What a dunce." Pansy scathed.

June glared at her, "at least she likes Kronos. That's more then I can say for most people. Maybe if more people heard that he was a _gift_ and I didn't just buy him to show off my second language; maybe they'd warm up to him."

"And you by extension." Pansy sneered. "Don't you ever get tired of being popular? Maybe you _do _belong in Gryffindor like your _father_."

In a flash, Pansy had a wand at her throat.

"Don't forget, dear Pansy, I know where you sleep, and eat." With an added hiss from her beloved Kronos, Junes exit was very dramatic.

After Susan Bones spread her "snakes are friends" propaganda, people began to be less afraid.

Eventually even Hermione and Neville would stand next to her again. By the third week of term Kronos' color had gone from a bright grass green to a dull gold color, he was looking quite handsome. But, then again, June was very biased.

By the end of the third week, things at Hogwarts were starting to feel normal, for the moment.

~*~

June was walking to the bathroom between classes; she only had a few minutes, so she went to the bathroom right outside her Transfiguration classroom. She was almost there when she noticed the water on the floor. Her mind suddenly flashed to Halloween night and a cat hung petrified from a wall torch. June walked very slowly toward the bathroom, Kronos telling her he didn't hear or smell anything unusual.

She got to the door of the bathroom without incident, so she opened the door.

"_/I hear something, it sounds like that noise humans make when water falls down their face./"_

"_/crying? It must be Myrtle, it sounds muffled, like she's in the pipes./"_

June opened the door to the last stall, there was water gushing out of the toilet.

"Myrtle?" June said loudly.

She shot up and stopped right in June's face.

"Come to throw something else at me!? Think its funny to throw things at me just because I can't _feel it_!!"

June took a step back, "whoa, back up, I didn't throw anything at you, and I don't plan to. Myrtle, what happened?"

Her face transformed instantly from furious to miserable. She had ghostly tears running down her face, and around her eyes seemed darker.

"Someone came in here and threw _that _book right through my _head_! I was so _mad _ that I couldn't stop crying and I hid in the toilet."

She was pointing to a little brown book that looked almost like a journal. It was hiding slightly behind the toilet, so she hadn't spotted it earlier, but now she knelt down and picked it up. There was a name inscribed in the side, T.M. Riddle.

_That sounds so familiar…_

She held the book up to Kronos to sniff.

"/_smells like Gryffindor and snakes… and something else./"_

"_/Gryffindor and snakes? That's not exactly a normal combination./"_

"/_and sewage/"_

"_/well, that could be because of Myrtle right?/"_

"_/guess so. What are you going to do with it?/"_

June opened it. It was completely blank.

"/_I'm going to try something, then turn it in to Dumbledore./"_

"_/Why not the man with the plant smell?/"_

"_/Snape is just a teacher, I have a feeling that this is a case for the Headmaster./"_

~*~*~JP~*~*~

After the rest of her classes, June completely forgot about the little book in the side pocket of her book bag.

~*~JP~*~

It was Valentines Day, and this year June remembered to send out cards. She woke up to Gaia tapping on the window, baring a basket decorated with red ribbons. Gaia also had a red bow on her foot. She got mostly just cards, but Neville gave her chocolate. Oh, and Draco gave her something special, like he always did.

It looked like a ring. A hideous ring. It was black leather with garnet gems stuck all in it, and at least twice as big as any of her fingers.

"what is this?" June asked, you can only guess for so long before you end up insulting someone.

Kronos was sniffing at it from his place on her wrist.

"it's a collar." Draco said proudly. "For Kronos. I figured that since you have so much fun dressing yourself up, and Gaia usually has some form of adornment," Gaia had taken to stealing June's scrunchies and wearing them around her ankles, so June bought a bunch of small ones. Now you could spot June's owl even easier due to the brightly colored fabric fluffs at her feet. "that Kronos needed something to make him officially part of the group."

June held the collar up to Kronos. He obediently stuck his head through, and it magically tightened to fit him.

"/_well? What do you think?/"_ June held up her pocket mirror so he could look at himself.

"_/very nice. I can barely feel it, and matches my color./"_

June smiled. "he approves. Thank you Draco."

Draco puffed his chest out a little more, and Pansy huffed as she made her way up to breakfast.

When they entered the Great Hall they all froze. It was awful. It was hideous. It was terrifying.

It was _pink._

The whole hall, top to bottom, was decorated for Valentines Day in the brightest pink, red and white anyone had ever seen. There was heart shaped confetti coming from the sky, there were heart shaped toast, pancakes, even eggs, don't ask me how. Even the muffins were heart shaped.

Just after they all sat down, Lockhart, go figure, stands up.

"Happy Valentines Day!! And may I thank the 46 people who have already sent me Valentines!! In my supreme generosity, and with my keen mind, I came up with this way to help us all relax and take our minds off of this nasty business of petrification." He clapped his hands, and through the Hall doors, came a group of surly dwarves in diapers with wings and harps. "These Cupid will be delivering your Valentines all day! So if one is headed for you, it means someone here has a secret crush" and he gave his blinding smile and a few winks. "perhaps my fellow professors will partake in the frivolities, I'm sure Professor Snape would be happy to teach you to whip up a Love Potion, and Professor Flitwick is a whiz at the Enchantment Charms."

Snape glared his most powerful glare, and Flitwick just about burst into flames from blushing so hard.

Classes that day were almost complete torture. The teachers couldn't teach due to "cupids" delivering a valentine every 20 minutes and the ruckus it caused every time. Draco got three, one was a particularly horrendous poem that, judging by her blush, came from Pansy. The other two were anonymous, but the class still took extreme pleasure out of teasing him.

Almost everyone received at least one Cupid delivered embarrassment, June had thought she was the exception when classes finally ended and she hadn't got one.

Then, of course, there was dinner. What better place to be humiliated beyond all reason then in front of the whole school? And it couldn't be just one, nooo, had to be two, one right after another. First, a song, and, before the laughter even started to lessen, a poem. The only up side, was that they were not anonymous, she knew who to kill when her face returned to its natural color.

Everyone was quite during the presentation, and after both had finished, together the Cupid's bowed and said "courtesy of Gred and Forge Weasley!"

The entire Gryffindor table was busting a lung, laughing so hard, patting the Twins on the back for the show. The Slytherin's weren't much better, most were holding it in well enough, but they were also not eating or drinking, knowing they would choke.

After about 5 minutes, everyone was still laughing and talking about it, June had resumed eating, set to ignore the whole episode. When people started to leave, June stayed put. She waited, she knew they'd come, especially when they saw her sitting here alone.

A lot of the Gryffindor's were still there when the Twins got their courage together to brave her wrath.

They sat on either side of her, she ignored them for a moment, then turned to the one on her left.

"that was really funny." June deadpanned.

"oh come on! Don't tell us you can't take a joke!" Fred said from behind her.

She turned to him, "oh I can take a joke. You're still breathing aren't you?"

George laughed. "you couldn't hurt a fly!"

Kronos watched patiently from behind her hair.

"oh you think so?" June said as she took a bite of strawberry pie.

"the only spells you've learned are either from class or your fellow Snakes, and you would never use anything they teach you in there, its too evil for Saint Potter." Fred mocked.

"wow, you two sure have me pegged."

And that was it. The moment she said the word "pegged" Kronos shot out of her hair and snapped about an inch from one of the twins noses. George fell off his chair with a shriek, and when Fred looked around at him he got a wand jabbed to the side of his head.

"do anything like that, ever again, in front of this many people, and I'll do more then give you a start." June whispered in a menacing voice she learned from Snape.

June removed herself from her table, and gave the boys a parting swish of her wand, and she swept from the room.

~*~JP~*~

The spell she used on the twins lasted for about a week, and many people would never forget the lesson taught that Valentines Day. Mess with Juniper Potter, and you will look like an Oompa Lumpa for a week.

Around the same time June was looking for a spare quill in her backpack and found the book that someone threw at Myrtle. She was alone in her Dorm, sitting at a desk on the corner, so she decided to look through it.

June opened the book, flipped through it a few times, and closed it.

_It looks to old and worn to be unused… and why would someone flush an unused anything? Just throw it in the trash, why flush something? Lets see, you flush goldfish when they die, that's not relevant. You flush a book when… you panic? Or in a fit of rage? Over a book? _

June picked up her quill, dipped in the ink.

_Well, if its just an old book, I guess I could use it… I've always wanted a diary…_

June wrote the date at the top of the first page, only to jerk back when it disappeared.

_Its magical! Well, duh. Magic school, magic students, magic books! _

She placed her quill to the page, 'Dear Journal'.

She waited and watched it sink into the page. She let out a little giggle.

'**I don't know who you belonged to before, but I guess I am your new owner. The spine says T.M. Riddle, but there is no one here by that name, so you must have been passed down. I just have one question, how do I re-read this, if it all disappears?**'

June watched the words sink into the page again. She was about to continue, when words started to re-appear. But they weren't her words. They weren't in her hand writing.

**I am T.M. Riddle. How did you come to be in possession of my diary?**

**I found it, in a toilet. Whats your name?**

**I assume you mean my first name, and its Tom. What is your name?**

_Tom Riddle… TOM RIDDLE!? As in, no. it couldn't be Voldemort. Why would Voldemort have a diary? Why would it be in the school? He asked my name… I should lie. No, I shouldn't talk to him at all! This could be VOLDEMORT! I should take it to Dumbledore. I should- I should… FLUSH IT DOWN A TOILET! No. no, then someone will find it._

June slammed the book closed. She got up and fled the common room. June headed straight for Dumbledore's office. June wasn't really paying attention to where she was going as she walked up the stairs to the third floor, and bumped into someone. When she looked, she noticed it was the Weasley girl, Ginny. The bump made her drop the diary right on the little Gryffindor's books, she gave a bit of a start when she saw it, and made a grab for it. June got it first, apologized, stuck the book in her backpack, and set it down to help the red head pick up her papers. When they finished, Ginny muttered a quick "thank you" and practically ran down the stairs.

June shrugged, picked up her bag, and continued to the Headmasters office.

~*~

June was standing in front of the gargoyle. Glaring into its eyes.

"chocolate frogs"

"pumpkin pastry"

She had been here for 20 minutes.

"Peppermint toad"

"cockroach clusters"

"Miss Potter?"

June whipped around to find herself looking up at the head to Gryffindor House.

"P-professor McGonagall! I was just trying to see the Headmaster."

"red hots." As soon as she said it, the Gargoyle moved to the side. June swore she could see it smirk.

They rode the spiral staircase together, and McGonagall opened the door for her to enter. She placed a small stack of papers on the large desk, and pointed her wand straight into the air. A flash of silver burst from her wand through the ceiling, and she headed back to the door.

"the headmaster should be with you momentarily." And she was gone.

June sat in a chair in front of the desk, and opened her backpack to find that book. She was still looking when Dumbledore came down the stairs.

"what can I do for you Miss Potter?"

June looked up, horror written all over her face. "its gone."

"what's gone, child?" Dumbledore was starting to look a little worried.

She looked at Dumbledore.

_Its gone, I'm going to sound crazy without any proof! But he should know that its in the castle, but no one would believe it! I don't even know if its possible and I saw it with my own eyes!_

"th-there was something that I was going to show you, but I seem to have lost it." June said, getting up from her chair. "I'm sorry I wasted your time, Headmaster."

Looking very suspicious now, Dumbledore smiled and said, "anytime child. My door is always open to you, Hogwarts will always provide help when it is asked for."

June nodded, smiled, and left.

_What could have happened to that book?_

June was lost in thought as she walked back to the dungeons. She didn't even notice when she passed Ginny near the first floor girls bathroom, who had an odd blank look on her face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I am sooo sorry it took so long to put this out. I finally got the file from the computer doctor, he saved it, but didn't tell me until I went to pick up my computer. If he had given me the jump drive with it on it, this would have come out much faster. But hey, it gave you guys more chances to vote!

I think there will only be about 2 or 3 more chapters in this book.

Thanks for reading! Please Review!

JB


	19. Chapter 19 Classes and Snakes

Chapter 19 Classes and Snakes

A/N: this one is the combination of 2 chapters, I decided to do this since the next one will be super short. So, enjoy this one, I doubt I'll have another this long.

The only thing June could figure happened, was that someone had stolen the diary from her backpack while she helped Ginny pick up her papers. There had been a few people in the hall, it was a pretty high traffic area, someone could have easily saw it when she dropped it, and snatched it when she wasn't looking.

June didn't want to tell anyone about it either, half the school still thought she was the Heir of Slytherin. The Weasley twins had taken to "bowing before King Kronos and Queen Juniper" when ever they saw her, and while Kronos liked it, it really didn't help her reputation.

After awhile, June put it in the back of her mind, school was taking over again.

~*~*~

Easter rolled around quite peaceably. The Slytherin 2nd years were sitting in the common room on the floor looking over the list of extra classes for the next year. Draco knew what he was taking, his father told him. Most of the others knew too. Care of Magical Creatures was unanimously voted yes, so they were all in that one. Draco was also taking Arithmancy and Magical Law. Crabbe and Goyle opted for Muggle Studies, since they could sleep through it. Pansy and Blaise went for Ancient Runes, while Millicent and Theodore decided Arithmancy was their best bet. June, like Draco, decided to go for a larger load. Of course, Draco wasn't given an option, he was told in no uncertain terms that he would be taking an extra class, but he got to pick one. June, after talking to Hermione for a few hours, finally decided on Ancient Runes and Healing Arts. Hermione was taking everything.

"why don't you take Arithmancy with me?" Draco asked when she shared her list with the rest of her group.

"math? No way. That was my favorite part about the wizarding world, no math classes."

"but why Healing?" Pansy scoffed. "what use will that be?"

June raised an eyebrow. "oh, I dunno, lets say I become a Quiddich player, fall off my broom and break an arm? Or an Auror and my partner gets poisoned? Or hurt? Or maybe I'll become a mom, and my kid falls off a toy broom? I don't know what the future holds, but I'm sure being able to Heal will come in very handy."

Pansy just rolled her eyes.

"but, then why take Magical Law? It looks pretty useless to me." Millie said with a shake of her head.

June smiled, "It never hurts to know about that kind of stuff, especially since I was raised in the Muggle world and have no idea what the laws are. Hermione told me about it."

"and what else is the Gryffindor group taking?" Teddy asked from his upside-down position on the couch.

"well, they're all taking the same classes." June said, "Magical Creatures and Divination."

"you just said that Hermione was taking Ancient Runes." Blaise pointed out.

"Hermione is taking everything." June replied as she leaned back on the couch next to Teddy's head. This was very fortunate, as he just about fell over in surprise.

"_all?_ They wont let her do that!" Pansy exclaimed.

"there are like 5 extra courses!" Blaise said, "that's _plus _ the 7 we're already taking! There aren't enough hours in the week!"

"shes gonna be the first to crack in 5th year." Draco said.

"what do you mean?" Millie asked.

"haven't you noticed? Right around this time of year, the 5th and 7th years start to crack up. OWLs and NEWTs, they're killer. And it notoriously the ones like Granger and June who are the first to crack." Draco drawled

"what do you mean like me?" June shot back.

"I bet June's the one that cracks first." Pansy sneered.

"I mean people like _you_ who bite off more then they can chew cause they think they're smarter then the rest of us." Draco said casually.

"well what about you?" June glared.

"I _am_ smarter then the rest of you." Draco smirked.

This comment was rewarded with a barrage of parchment balls flying at the always perfectly groomed, self appointed, king of Slytherin.

~*~*~*~

During the break, Hermione and June spent a lot of time together, just them two, talking about random stuff. Most of it was girl stuff, classes, clothes, futures, pasts, House mates, teachers. You know, 12 year old stuff. The girls were friends, but had never managed to spend a whole lot of quality time together, and were taking this chance.

Friday, their last real day of freedom, was spent by the lake, and had happened a few times in the past week, the topic of Slytherin's Heir and the attacks came up.

"its supposed to be a monster that only Slytherin could control, right?" June asked, watching the clouds roll by.

"yeah, something that could be hidden in a school."

"well, it's a big school. Its not like there's nowhere to hide something."

"true, but what could it be?"

"well, it wouldn't be a Dragon, too messy I think, and I've never heard of them petrifying their victims."

"have you read many beast books?"

"nope, the only thing I know of magical beasts is what I read in old Greek Mythology books when I was 8."

"what, like flying horses, chimeras, and shinx's?"

"yeah, are any of those real?"

"I don't know, I haven't gotten to that part yet. That's what Care of Magical Creatures is for."

"come on Miss Bookworm, wheres the fountain of knowledge?"

"I've been a little busy, you know, with classes."

"and memorizing Howarts, A History."

"that too."

"so, lets think Slytherin-"

"yes, miss Snake talker."

"snake talker? Hey, I'll bet you it's a snake!"

Hermione was up in a heartbeat, "a snake! Why didn't I think of that?"

"um, cause its just way to obvious. But, lets just say, for irony's sake, that it is a snake."

"yeah."

"where is the snake?"

"well, most snakes are pretty small. Really dangerous too, I wouldn't be surprised if there is a snake that could petrify you on sight."

"hey, maybe Medusa's hiding in the girls bathroom."

"oh, ha ha. Besides, Medusa killed when she looked you in the eye, not petrified."

"I thought they turned to stone."

"that's right."

"well, isn't that what petrification is?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "not in this 't you remember the story? Perseus used a shield to attack her, he could watch her using the reflection, and chopped her head off when she attacked."

"I remember. so what, we should walk around corners using a pocket mirror?"

Hermione rolled her eyes again, "I really doubt Medusa is behind all of this."

"well, we could go look it up in the Library."

"tomorrow, I'm feeling very lazy right now."

"Tomorrow's the Quiddich match!"

"you're not playing, its Gryffindor and Hufflepuff."

June opened her eyes really big and stuck her lower lip out just a little, "but, its Quiddich!"

Hermione sighed. "fine, I'll get a head start, but after the game, you better be up there, pronto!"

June saluted, "yes Ma'am!"

Hermione laid back down in the grass. "so, what do you think third year will be like?"

June sighed, "just like second year, with more homework and one less group of older kids hogging the fire."

The girls giggled as serpentine cloud passed over head.

~*~*~*~

The next day dawned bright and beautiful.

"perfect day for Quiddich!" June sighed as she breathed in the fresh air.

The group of second year Slytherin's were heading toward their seats in the stands, each with one small article of yellow to show which team they support.

They had taken their seats, and the Gryffindors were just about to do their warm up laps, when McGonagall walked out on to the field and made an announcement that re-entered the fear into everyone's hearts.

"Quiddich is cancelled! Everyone please head back to your dormitories, your head of House will explain."

June started to shake.

_Not another one!_

~*~*~*~*~

"it seems that there has been another attack." Professor Snape announced to the Common Room. "it has been deemed too dangerous for security to remain as lax as it has been. You will be lead to and from each of your classes by a professor, you will not be caught out by yourself, and any deviations from these new rules will be met with expulsion." He glared around the room, "do I make myself clear?"

A subdued round of "yes sir" was his answer.

"Miss Potter, if you would please join me in my office, there is a matter we need to discuss."

June had been staring at her hands through the whole speech, and looked up slightly surprised when she heard her name.

June followed Snape down the hall to his office, as soon as she was seated and the door was closed, Snapes scowl was whipped from his face.

"It was Miss Granger. One of the latest victims, the other was Miss Clearwater from Ravenclaw." Snape watched as June's face fell, he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He wasn't exactly used to this kind of behavior, and it felt _very_ awkward to him, but she looked like she needed it.

"you may go up to the Hospital Wing to see her if you like, I'm sure Longbottom is there by now. Do you want to?"

June nodded.

~*~*~*~

June and Neville sat by Hermione for hours without saying a word. Madam Pomfrey made them leave to eat, but they were always back within a half hour.

They didn't say anything to each other, just sat in silence, staring at Hermione.

Right before they were escorted down to dinner on Sunday night, McGonagall asked them a few questions.

"we found Miss Granger and Miss Clearwater near the Library, this was on the ground next to them, does it mean anything to you two?"

She was holding a small pocket mirror.

Neville shook his head, but June laughed. It sounded slightly manic, and McGonagall actually took a step back.

"I know what's behind the attacks." June said, chuckling as tears rolled down her cheeks, "it's Medusa. It has to be Medusa."

~*~*~

After her little episode, June made her escape as quickly as possible, what she needed now was a friendly face, someone who wouldn't judge, someone who would let her just sit and listen.

June headed down to Hagrid's.

This was of course, very much against the new rules, so June made a stop at her Dorm to get her Dad's old cloak before making her way across the grounds.

When the door of Hagrid's hut opened to her knock, she was more then slightly surprised at the crossbow in her face.

She pulled the cloak off her head, "Hagrid, its me!"

"June!? What're you doin down 'ere? Don' you know its against the rules?"

"well, yeah," June said with a shrug, "that's why I wore the cloak."

Hagrid shook his head as he bustled around his hut making tea.

"so, Hagrid, what was with the cross bow?"

"oh, that, well, I was expectin someone else."

"the boogie man? Or Medusa?"

Hagrid paused and looked at her, "nah, its nothing for you to be worryin 'bout. So what brings you down her?"

June looked down at her hands, "Hermione was one of the ones petrified."

Hagrid stopped what he was doing and sat at the table with June. "yeah, yeah I heard about that. I'm sorry yer friend was attacked."

June laughed, "me too, and you know, we were just talking about it the other day too, she wanted me to help her in the library. Help her look through snake species, we figured Slytherin would have to use a snake." Tears started welling up in her eyes again, "maybe if I'd been there. Maybe she wouldn't be in the Hospital Wing. Maybe I could have stopped the Monster, or at least be able to tell everyone what it is, or who's controlling -"

"now, now. Theres no use in all that." Hagrid said, patting her hand. "this wasn't your fault, theres no point in tearin yerself up inside with that nonsense. You just be glad that yer ok, and you be sure to follow the new rules and stay that way." Hagrid sighed, "now, I don't mean to run you off, but you really need to be gettin back to the castle now."

June smiled. "thanks Hagrid."

She gave him a hug, threw her cloak on, and made her way up to the castle.

The route up to the castle was a lot busier then the way down, she passed Professor Dumbledore and a man in a odd pinstripe suit with a bright green bowler hat. It almost looked like Dumbledore looked her right in the eye as she passed. Then, just barely to the stairs to the Main Entrance, and Lucius Malfoy walked quickly past.

June just shrugged and made her way to the Common Room.

~*~*~*~

June wanted to ask Draco if he knew his father had been here, but didn't want everyone to know she'd been out during this lockdown.

As it was, she found out what she had missed by minutes by leaving Hagrid's Hut, the very next morning.

Dumbledore was gone. Hagrid too. The Board of Governors had him removed due to the lack of action taken against who ever was behind all the attacks. And Hagrid was taken to Azkaban, as a suspect of the attacks.

For the next few weeks, they were escourted ot each of their classes, everyone somber and subdued. Everyone, except Lockhart.

"the great dunce! I heard him telling a bunch of first years to lighten up, that the danger is all past since Hagrid is gone!" Pansy scoffed one day in late May. "as if _he_ could be the Heir of Slytherin!"

"I heard one of the older students talking about the last time," Blaise whispered conspiratorially, they said that last time someone died!"

"I heard that." Teddy said. "it was a girl, they found her body in a bathroom."

The girls all shuddered.

"what a place to die," Millie drawled, "in a bathroom, forever set to wander the earth, like Moaning Myrtle, except forever with the feeling you have to pee."

"oh ew." Pansy scrunched her nose.

June sat up a little straighter, _Moaning Myrtle…_

~*~*~*~*~

The next day, when McGonagall was leading the group of Slytherin's to Lunch after their class, June slipped out of the group unnoiticed and slid into the first floor girls bathroom.

She was crying as usual, but not as bad as the last time June had been in here. June found her in the last stall, her usual spot.

"Hi Myrtle." June said with a smile.

The ghost looked up at her, "what do you want?"

June looked at the ground, "well, I was just wondering if I could ask you a question."

She sighed, very put upon, "very well."

"how did you die?"

Myrtle's eyes grew as big as saucers. "OH!! No ones EVER asked me that before!" Myrtle seemed practically giddy. "Oh, it was just _awful_! I was hiding in this stall from Olive Hornby, she was teasing me about my glasses again,but then, someone came in the bathroom. I wasn't really worried, the door was locked, but then they started speaking, in a funny language, I'd never heard anything like it. But that's when I realized, it was a _boy_! So I got out of my stall, to tell him to go use his own bathroom, and I opened the door, stepped out and then," she paused dramatically, "_I died!_"

June waited for two heartbeats, then. "How?"

Myrtle shrugged. "I don't know. I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes, and then floating away… but I came back again! I was determined to haut Olive Hornby. She never made fun of my glasses again!"

June thought for a moment, "where did you see the eyes, Myrtle?"

She gestured toward the sinks, "over there."

June went over and looked at the sink, she turned it on but nothing happened.

"that ones never worked" Myrtle said helpfully.

June smiled at her, "thank you Myrtle." And then she left.

~*~*~

June was wandering aimlessly up the corridor, thinking hard after her talk with Myrtle, when she heard her name.

"Miss Potter!" It was McGonagall.

She turned quickly. "Yes Professor?"

"what are you doing? You should be in the Great Hall with everyone else! This is not a time to be wandering about!"

June hung her head and thought fast. "I, I was just…" then an idea came to her, "I just wanted to see Hermione! I haven't been able to see her since the weekend she-" and here she added a little choking sob like sound. When she looked up through her eyelashes, she could see the McGonagall had a bit of a tear in the corner of her eye.

"yes, yes of course. I realize this is hardest on the friends of those-. Yes, come, I'll escort you."

McGonagall left her with the Medi Witch, and made her way back to her rounds.

Madam Pomfrey just shook her head, and left her to sit with her friend.

June was sitting there, thinking, as she had been doing in the hall, when she noticed that Hermione had something crunched into her hand.

It took a bit of wriggling, but she eventually got it free. It was a page out of a library book. It had a little paragraph about the King of Serpents, hatched from a chicken egg beneath a toad, it lived for hundreds of years, grew to enormous sizes, and killed with its eyes.

_So it is like Medusa. Only… no ones dead. The mirror… its reflection must only petrify! The ghost, the water on the floor, the camera, they all protected the victims from the full blast._

There was a word written in the corner of the paper, _pipes._

_That's how it gets around, and it must come out through that one sink. Hermione, you are Brilliant!_

June folded the paper up and stuck it in her pocket, she left the Hospital Wing, intent on finding Snape in the Staff Room, he had the period after lunch off, and he usually spent the first part of it in the Staff Room.

She had almost got to the room, when McGonagall's voice rang throughout the school.

"Students are to go immediately to their dormitories! All Staff to the Staff Room!"

June hurried in to the room, and hid in a wardrobe near the door. A few minutes after that, all the teachers started pouring in.

"whats this all about? What happened Minerva?" Professor Sprout asked nervously.

"its finally happened. The monster has taken a student down into the chamber. There was a note, right under the first one, Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever."

Everyone was quite for a moment.

"who is it Minerva?" Professor Flitwick whispered.

"Ginny Weasley."

The teacher all sucked in a gasp, which was fortunate, as it hid the sound of June's.

"we'll have to send the students home tomorrow. This will be the end of Hogwarts."

Just then the door burst open, and entered the doof.

"so sorry, dosed off, what did I miss?" Professor Lockhart said as he made his way to the center of the room.

Before anyone else could react, Snape stepped forward.

"ah, Gilderoy, just the man we need. The monster has taken a student into the Chamber. This is the moment you've been waiting for!"

"that's right!" Sprout exclaimed, "just the other day you were saying you know where the Chamber of Secrets is, you are just the person to go down and get the girl!"

"I- well, that it- um." Lockhart flummoxed around for a moment.

"then we'll leave it to you, Gilderoy." McGonagall said definitively.

"right," he said nervously, "I'll just- yes, I'll go prepare." Then he gave a nod and was out the door.

"well, that got him out of the way." McGonagall huffed. "Head of Houses, go inform the students that they will be taken home tomorrow on the Express, and do a head count, make sure no ones missing."

They all nodded and headed off to do their duty.

~*~*~*~

June sat in the closet for a full five minutes. She had to do something. Snape would notice her missing pretty soon, so she had to act fast. She knew what the monster was, where it was, and she may be able to talk the snake into giving her Ginny. She couldn't think of anyone she could take with her, Hermione would be the natural choice, but she was petrified. She could take Draco, but… nah, that would take to much explaining, and he's not exactly the most calm headed in this kind of situation. She could get Lockhart… bad idea all around, even the teachers thought he was full of it. She'd just have to do it on her own.

June got out of the wardrobe, and made her way to the first floor girls bathroom.

She passed the Defense office as she went, and just happened to hear a bit of a conversation.

"but you were saying in class that you've known where the Chamber is this whole time! That you could beat it, and it's a shame they took Hagrid when they did! You _have _to help get my sister back!"

It was Ronald Weasley.

In a moment of insanity, June stuck her head in the classroom, and pointed her wand at her Defense teacher.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ June caught the wand and walked over to the pair, pointing her wand between one and the other. "ok, now. I am going into the Chamber of Secrets. Weasley, you are welcome to join me if you so desire. If you do, you get to be in charge of our other volunteer, maybe this will teach him not to brag about something unless its true."

Weasley, looking shocked as hell, nodded and stuck his tapped up wand into Lockhart's back.

When they got to the girls bathroom Ron hesitated before entering.

"whats the problem? I thought you wanted to help?" June stood just inside the door with her hands on her waist.

"yeah, but that's a _girls_ bathroom." Both Ron and Lockhart looked like they would need to be stunned before they would take one step into the room.

June rolled her eyes. "Man up and get in the ladies room!"

They both rushed in. _I wish I had Kronos here, at least I'd have someone intelligent to talk to._

June followed the guys into the bathroom and closed the door. She walked directly over to the sink that Myrtle had pointed out to her, and looked at the faucet.

Myrtle stuck her head out of her toilet and giggled at the sight of men in her bathroom. "what do you plan to do with them?" Myrtle whispered loudly.

"well, the red headed one can bring his sister back here, and the other one… we'll see if we can't trade him for the girl." Lockhart looked very alarmed at this.

Myrtle giggled again. "don't worry, if you die, you can always share my toilet."

Lockhart shuddered.

Just then June found a tiny carving of a snake on the tap. She focused really hard, picturing Kronos in her head, and "open sesame!"

She meant it as a bit of a joke, but the sink fell into the floor and turned into a great big hole.

"wow." Weasley said, very intelligently.

_Of all the people in the castle, in the world, why him?_

June stepped back from the hole, and gestured toward it. "you first Professor."

Lockhart got a stab poke in the back with Weasley's wand.

"Y-You're not really gonna feed me to the Monster are you??"

June smiled her Slytherin smile, "of course not Professor, just like you would never lie to a bunch of impressionable students."

Weasley gave him a push, and down the hole he went.

"what's it like down there?" June called down the hole.

"it really is, very disgusting down here." (1)

"coast is clear, down you go Weasley."

Weasley stared after him for a moment, then looked at June. "do you know whats down there?"

June smiled, "of course I do. It's a giant snake that can kill you with one look in its eyes."

Weasley swallowed hard. "d-do you think Ginny's still alive?"

June thought for a moment, "I think, that even if she's not, I am not going to let her stay down there for all eternity."

He nodded, and jumped down the hole.

June watched him go, then turned to Myrtle. "do you think you could do me a favor?"

Myrtle considered her for a moment, "whats the favor?"

June smiled, "could you go let at least one of the teachers know where we are? Professor Snape if possible, but any will do."

Myrtle checked her ghostly nails, "I'll think about it."

June smiled wider, "thanks Myrtle, you're a good friend." And she slid down the pipe.

Myrtle was left floating there, completely stunned. "a friend?"

She waited a moment, and then floated out of her bathroom. Being a ghost made it very easy to get into the common rooms, and from there, finding Snape, a man she'd only heard of from girls complaining in her bathroom, shouldn't be too hard.

~*~*~*~*~

June landed on a large pile of small crunchy something's. she lit her wand and looked around. Weasley was standing with his wand pointed at Lockhart at the entrance to another tunnel, and she was standing in a pile of what looked like rat bones.

"well, lets get the show on the road." June gestured for them to lead the way.

So, with Lockhart leading, they made their way down the tunnel. When they got to another door, June got to do the honors of "open sesame" again. A little ways further down the way, they found a large something in the middle of the way.

June inched forward, the two guys hanging back. She stuck her wand in the waist band of her green skirt, and used Lockhart's wand to poke it. When nothing happened, she picked a piece up. It was snake skin. It was thicker then most shed snakes skin, Krono's shedding were thin and very brittle, but useful in a lot of potions. Thinking like a Potion's student, June used the borrowed wand to cut a few sheets off the large specimen, folded them carefully, and stuck them in the inner pocket of her school robes.

"its just skin. Its not dangerous." June walked past it.

"that is huge, can you imagine the snake it came off of?" Weasley asked as he poked it with his wand as well.

This was Weasley's mistake. Lockhart took the opportunity to snatch the wand out of Weasley's hand and point it at the two students.

"well, I guess this is the end."

June raised an eyebrow. "what exactly do you plan to do? We'll just tell everyone the truth."

"ah, that's where you are mistaken little miss." Lockhart announced proudly, "I will erase your memories and return with honors. I'll tell everyone that I was to late to save the girl, but I destroyed the monster. I'll bring you two back, and say you went insane at the sight of her mangled body. I'll be a hero, write another book, and you two will have a long term stay in St Mungos Hospital!"

June started to raise her wand, but Lockhart was quicker then he seemed, he did a complicated little swirl with the captured wand, and shouted "Obliviate!"

Unfortunately for him, he was to self-centered to pay attention to school gossip. Just like it had been doing all year, Ron's wand gave a loud bang and shot the spells light back on the wand's holder.

Unfortunately for Weasley and June, this loud explosion caused the unstable structure of the tunnel to collapse. With a wall between them, and June on the correct side, June would have to face the monster alone. Which is, of course, how she originally planned, but she could have done without all the drama.

As soon as the ruble settled, Weasley called through the wall. "hey, are you ok?"

"fine. What about you and the nutty professor?"

"I'm fine, he's wiped his own memory though. Looks like you're on your own, it would take forever to get through this!"

June looked at the pile of rubble with a "duh" look on her face, then shouted back.

"you start making a hole, so I can get through when I come back. If I'm not back by the time there's a good sized hole, go back to the entrance, I sent Myrtle after a teacher, they should be there."

"alright, I'll get to work on that."

June shook her head and ran down the tunnel. The sooner this was all over with, the better.

After awhile, June could hear water running. She slowed down, eventually she was going to get to a snake that could kill her with one look. She got to an entrance, and peeked in. It was a huge chamber, she could see a huge statue of Salazar Slytherin, with a pool of water at the base, she could also make out something on the floor. She couldn't see the snake, and since it was a big open area, she assumed it wasn't home at the moment.

June ran for the figure at the base of the water, she tripped just before she got there, and dropped Lockhart's wand. Not caring one whit, she continued to Ginny, who she could now see clearly.

Ginny was only a little smaller then her, so she'd need to use a spell to lift her, but first, muggle status check.

She checked her pulse, her eyes, the feel of her skin, and her hands. She was cold, and getting colder, but still alive. June took off her cloak and covered her up with it. She was just tucking it around her, preparing to pull her wand to levitate the girl, when she head someone behind her.

It was a boy. And he was holding something.

June stood up, in front of Ginny.

"who are you, what house are you in?"

He looked like a 5th year, maybe a Ravenclaw, she didn't recognize him.

"me? I'm a Slytherin."

He came closer, and yes, he was wearing Slytherin robes.

"who are you?" June asked slowly. She didn't know what to do, he was a Slytherin, but he wasn't in her House, she'd have noticed him.

He was handsome. He had dark wavy hair, medium blue eyes, and a kind look on his face, but he had an aura of maliciousness. He made her feel very uncomfortable.

"my name is Tom. Who are you?"

Suddenly, June knew exactly who this was. It was Tom Riddle. It was Voldemort. It was the boy from the diary.

"my name is June." And because her curiosity couldn't help itself, "how did you get out of the diary?"

"ah, so it was you who had my diary. You never came in, so I didn't recognize you." He was getting closer, and she could see that he was playing with a wand. "you are Juniper Potter. A skinny little girl. Ginny here has told me all about you, she has a bit of an obsession with you I'm afraid. Told me everything about you. How you defeated Lord Voldemort when you were just a baby. How you bested him last year. How you are a hero." He smiled at June kindly, like a brother. "now, I'm curious, how did you do that? How did you beat the greatest Dark Lord ever?"

June, knowing he didn't know she knew who he was, decided to play along. "well, no one knows. Most just assume that this Dark Lord was just an idiot, and made a wrong choice. Some think that when he murdered my mother, he made a very grave mistake. And some, well, some think that I am just an all powerful being, either the _next_ great Dark Lord, or the next great Light Wizard."

The handsome face of the young Dark Lord crumpled in an ugly scowl. "you? The next Dark Lord? Ha, you could never do what it takes, know what takes to become great. It doesn't just happen, you have to work, you have to work _now_. You are just a weak little girl, with enough luck to make it through one night. You are nothing compared to me! I am the Dark Lord Voldemort! And soon, I will be whole again, Ginny Weasley has graciously donated her life to make me whole again."

He raised his arms above his head and spoke in the hissing snake language that June had been learning all year to control, "Come to me my pet, do as you are bid! Kill this weak little girl, and let it be done!"

The mouth of the statue of Slytherin opened, and out slid the giant Basilisk. It was bigger then June was expecting, but not by much. June shut her eyes. She was resigned to fight this thing with her eyes closed, and she may die, but she would die trying. She didn't think she'd do to bad, she put her hand on the wand stuck in the waist of her skirt. She couldn't tell if Riddle was moving, shadows and imprints don't make sounds when they walk, but she could hear the snake. It made a splash as it hit the water, and its scales made a light grinding noise as it slid across the ground.

'what are you going to do now, little girl?" Riddle goaded, she could tell he was off to her left now. "there's no mommy to die for you, no Dumbledore to protect you, you are all alone. You were always meant to be alone. Live alone, die alone."

June smirked. "I'm not alone. I've never been alone. You will always find help at Hogwarts, if you ask for it."

Faintly, June could hear music, it was very beautiful, it made June feel warm and slightly tingly inside. Then, a burst of light and warmth to her right made the music go louder. Unable to stand it, June opened her eyes for a split second before she remember why they should be closed. It was a phoenix. It was Dumbledore's phoenix!

"Fawkes!" June shouted, she got a trill in return.

"what do you expect a phoenix to do?" Riddle sneered. "Great Snake! Bend to my will, eat the bird!"

June screamed, "fly Fawkes, get out of here!"

She could hear a struggle, the phoenix song never quit, so she thought Fawkes was winning. Then she heard the snake hiss as if in great pain, and Riddle screamed, "Noooo!! Use your nose, you can still smell!! Forget the bird, kill the girl!!"

_Fawkes got rid of its eyes!_

June opened her eyes, the snake was waving its head around blindly, then it lowered its head, and seemed to focus on what it was doing.

June pulled her wand, and held it pointed straight at the monstrous snake.

"Diffindo!" a great slice appeared in the side of the snake, it wasn't very deep, that spell was meant to cut ropes and plants, but it distracted the snake for another moment. "Diffindo!" Another slice, right below the first one.

_I need to work on my aim_.

"Diffindo! Diffindo!" she was getting pretty deep, it was almost like hacking at the thing with an ax, just from really far away.

"stop it! Stop it! Where did you get another wand!? Stupify!" June flinched, waiting for the spell to hit her, when it didn't, she threw another two Diffindo's at the Basalisk.

"why isn't it working?"

June threw another spell, she was almost to the middle of the thing. "maybe it's because you're still a shadow. As long as Ginny's alive, you can't use a wand!"

He growled at her, so she threw another Diffindo at the snake. This one cut right through the spinal column of the snake and it dropped. It wasn't dead, but it couldn't move, so it would just sit there and bleed to death.

"that doesn't matter!" Riddle yelled, "as soon as Ginny Weasley is drained of her life, I'll kill you myself!"

June ran over to Ginny, and saw, right next to her, the Diary that was sucking her life away. She aimed her wand at it, "Diffindo!" but it did nothing, didn't even scratch the leather cover. She looked around, every second she spent thinking, Ginny was slowly giving her life to the monster before her. Right now he couldn't hurt her, couldn't even touch her, so now was the only time she had.

_Poisonous fangs… its venom could kill you in barely a minute, I wonder what it would do to this vile shadow…_

She picked up the hated diary, and ran to the snake, its mouth was open, its fangs out, it looked like it could bite you still. Very careful of its other teeth, June touched the book to its main fang and pushed upward. She wasn't sure if she'd be strong enough to do it like this, but lucky for her, even if you cut off a snakes head, it could still bite you. The pressure she just applied to its tooth, triggered this reaction in the Basilisk, and its jaw slammed shut. Out of sheer luck, June's hand shot back to her side just before one of the teeth pierced her hand, the diary, however was not so lucky.

Riddle had been wandering over, trying to find out if whatever June was doing to his deceased pet would be of any bother to him, when the snake bit. As soon as that fang went through the book, he started screaming.

June watched as the diary gushed ink all over the mouth of the Basilisk, and Riddle faded into nothing.

June went over to Ginny, and sat down. She brushed the hair of the girl who was the center of all this commotion from her face. She really was very pretty, her red hair a brassy brown in the odd light. As June watched her, the color started to come back to her face, and her eyes started to move.

"Ginny?"

Her eyes opened, then she sat up slowly. She looked around, saw the giant snake, and the diary, in its mouth, then she turned back to June. "I'm sorry." She said in a soft, slightly scratchy voice. "I-I didn't know what he was doing, I barely know what I was doing. " she looked up at June with big brown eyes, "what am I going to tell everyone?"

June smiled. "you are going to tell everyone that you were kidnapped, and you don't remember anything that happened. You're going to say that you woke up to me carrying you out of this chamber. And you are going to smile, and hug your mum. And most of all, you are going to forget that idea that you had any fault whatsoever in what happened down here." June got up and held out her hand, "you are the victim here, lets go back to the pretty part of the castle so that everyone can make a big fuss over you."

Ginny smiled and took her hand. They walked back to the wall of rocks hand in hand, Fawkes flying over their heads.

When they got there they could hear grunting and heaving.

"Weasley!" June called, giving Ginny's hand a squeeze. "you almost done back there, I have a girl here who needs to see a Medi Witch."

There was a pause and a few crumbly sounds, "Ginny?"

"Ron!" Ginny called.

"hold on, I almost got it."

And just as he said it, they could see a hole opening up at the top of the pile. Weasley stuck his head through, he could just get his shoulders though. "this should be big enough for you, come on through."

The phoenix went through first, Ginny followed with help from both sides, and June crawled through last. She saw Ron fussing over his sister, so she brushed herself off and started heading toward the tunnel entrance.

"well, I don't know about you, but I can't get out of here too soon. Lets go, before something else exciting happens." She went over to Lockhart and kneeled down in front of him. "Professor?"

He looked up at her in confusion. "I'm a professor? Dear me, I bet i'm impossible."

June smiled. "as a matter of fact, you are. Now if you'll come with me, we'll see if we can't get you straightened out."

They all walked together back to the entrance to the tunnel, and Fawkes flew in front of June, waggling its tail at her. June smiled as a passage from a book flashed through her mind, _phoenix can carry loads over 50 times their weight._

June held out her hand to Ginny, "take your brother's hand, and you take the professor's hand." Once everyone was connected, she grabbed phoenix around the tail, and they were suddenly light as air and headed for the top of the pipe.

~*~*~*~*~

They came out and landed exactly where they had started, Myrtle was waiting there with all four Heads of House.

Sprout and Flitwick looked worried out of their minds, McGonagall looked terrified, and Snape looked pissed.

June kept a hold on Ginny's hand and took her straight to McGonagall.

"she just woke up a few minutes ago, she has no memory of what happened, but she needs to be checked over. She needs to go to the Hospital Wing."

McGonagall gestured in front of her, and June pushed Ginny to follow her. Then she turned to Flitwick, and gestured toward Lockhart, "the Professor here had a backfired Obliviate hit him, I'm not sure what to do with him, but he could probably use a check over too."

Flitwick took care of the Professor, they exited quickly.

June smiled, "and since Weasley here missed all the action, I assume he can go back to his common room, Professor Sprout, the danger has past, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind the company, I'm sure his brothers would want to be informed as well."

And then they were alone. June looked to Professor Snape, and smiled. "I guess Myrtle went to get you?"

Snape held his scowl the entire time, "you sent a ghost to fetch me just after I did a head count and had half a heart attack when I found you missing. Said ghost takes me to a _girls_ _bathroom_ and tells me that you _jumped down that hole_ with a Weasley and an idiot. _Then_ you come back up, ordering teachers around, covered in what smells like sewer, ink and blood, carrying your robes, and wearing _that_, and all you can say, is 'I guess Myrtle went to get you'!?"

June looked down at her outfit. First thing she noticed, was that it was completely ruined. No way was she going to get Basilisk blood, ink, and whatever was on the floor of that chamber out of her clothes. Second, she noticed that instead of the standard issue grey skirt, white polo, and white knee socks that all the other girls wore, she was wearing her argyle green skirt, matching socks, with her issued white polo shirt. Then she remembered something that would take his mind off of her wardrobe and death defying stunts. She shook out her cloak and pulled the sheets of Basilisk skin out of her inside pocket.

Ignoring his question completely, she handed him the skin. "this is clippings from the shed skin of the Basilisk guarding Slytherin's Chamber."

Snape's lips pursed slightly, and he took the skin. He flipped it over, looked at it this way and that, gave a slight nod, and stored it away in his billowy cloak.

"the headmaster wishes to speak with you."

June smiled and gestured for her teacher to precede her.

~*~*~*~

They got to the Headmaster's office in complete silence, Snape let her go up on her own.

June stepped right up to the Headmaster sitting calmly behind his desk.

"its good to have you back sir."

"ah, yes. The strangest thing happened, as soon as they found out about Miss Weasley, the Board of Governors demanded my return to the castle."

June smiled. "so, I guess you should probably know what happened down in the chamber?"

He just twinkled at her.

After June finished telling the complete story, including most of her happenings during the school year, Dumbledore excused her. She hadn't brought the diary, she'd even forgot Lockhart's wand, but she was given permission to either go to the Hospital Wing to visit Miss Weasley, or return to her Common Room.

Still a little high on adrenalin, she opted for the Hospital Wing. Snape was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her, so they went together.

If she had known what would be waiting for her, June probably would have gone straight back to her Dorm.

June and Snape walked in to the room, straight to the bed without a curtain around it, the ones with curtains were all petrified people. Snape waited a ways away, and June came up to Ginny, sitting in her bed.

"hey, how are you feeling?"

Ginny looked up at her and smiled. "my mum and dad are here." Was all she could get out before June was attacked from behind.

Two arms wrapped around her, released, turned her about, then squeezed her again.

"oh, Ginny and Ron told us all about how brave you were, going down to that horrible place, just to save my baby girl!" she pushed June to arms length away, and tutted. "look at you! You're filthy! You need to get cleaned up! Are you hurt dear? Are you hungry? Maybe you should lie down."

Snape cut in before she could go much further, "Mrs. Weasley, I can assure you that she was on her way to her dormitory when we decided to make sure that your daughter was settled in and feeling better. Now if you don't mind releasing my student, she really does need her rest."

She looked flustered for a moment, "yes, yes of course professor, I forgot entirely that young Juniper was one of your students, she takes so much after her dear mother and father." She patted June on the head and gave her a light push toward Snape, "yes, you must be going dear, rest up. I'm sure there will be a feast tonight, and dinner starts in a couple hours, yes, you must go get cleaned up."

Snape steered June out of there as fast as he could get her to move.

~*~*~*~

"I thought I was gonna die."

"its about time you realized how dangerous a stunt you pulled."

"what, with the snake? I meant with Mrs Weasley! She just about suffocated me!"

Snape rolled his eyes. "come on, she was right, there will be a feast tonight and I'm sure you want a shower."

"yuck, and to burn these clothes!"

This got her another roll of the eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

June cleaned up and got dressed in her favorite dress. She decided to completely forgo the uniform thing, at least for tonight. It was a short sleeved dress, with a fitted waist, and a slight a-line to her knees. It was pale green with a darker sash around the waist. It was plain, but it she liked the way it made her eyes pop.

Of course, seeing what the "guest of honor" was wearing, most of the Slytherin house skipped the uniforms as well, so while everyone else blended witht eh sea of black, Slytherin table was just about bright green, as everyone in Slytherin has at least one green outfit.

Before dinner was served, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"as you can all see, I have been returned to the post as Headmaster." There was a general cheering, even from the Slytherin's, seems like one of their own in danger made them a little more partial to the "old codger". "and Professor Sprout has just informed me that the Mandrakes are fully matured, and Professor Snape will be brewing the potion to revive the people in the Hospital tonight. Your friends will be returned to you by morning!" another bought of cheering. "I would also like to announce that due to the stress caused by recent events, end of year exams have been cancelled." This produced a _lot_ more cheering then any other announcement. "now, eat and be thankful that everything turned out well."

And they did.

~*~*~*~

The next morning, Hermione came running up to tackle her in a hug during breakfast.

"you did it! You figured it out!"

"well, it was easy, since I had the right idea in the first place."

Hermione hugged her anyway.

June hugged back, glad that her friend was ok.

A flash of light alerted June to the presence of another of her friends.

She turned her head, and Colin lowered his camera.

"I'm sorry!" he said quickly.

Confused, June asked, "for what?"

"well, I wasn't able to take pictures of you at all this year, and you probably won't want to be your personal photographer anymore and-"

"Colin! Its ok. Its not your fault." June smiled at him, "you're still hired. Now, how much does a personal photographer go for nowadays?"

Colin smiled like he just won the lottery. "A Sickle a picture! That'll cover film, printing, animation and have a little for profit. And of course you only pay for the ones you like, and this year's is free!"

June smiled and ruffled the boys hair, "you got a deal."

~*~*~*~

Colin had the pictures developed before the end of term, so June was able to show Dudley the pictures on the ride to Privet Drive after the train dropped her off.

"that's really cool, how they move like that." Dudley said, looking at one that had been taken a few days before they school closed for summer.

It had been taken down at the lake, Colin had set the timer on her camera, and set it on a rock, so he could be in one. It had June near the middle, with Luna Lovegood, Ginny, Hermione, and Colin on her left, and Draco, Neville, Blaise, Millie and Teddy on her right.

June smiled at the picture. _ It really is nice to have so many good friends._

A/N and so ends book 2

ok, I don't know if every snake has that reflex, but I do know that the ones in California do, so I'm just gonna assume it's a species thing. And I saw no reason what so ever for June to be bitten by the snake, just to be healed by the bird, so I skipped it.

I also skipped the spiders. Main reason, I don't like spiders. They give me the willies. So, no spiders.

(1) I try to deviate from the movie as much as possible, and follow the book more, but that line is just waaaay too funny, and I wanted it in my story.


	20. Chapter 20 Year 3

Book 3

A/N ok, this may… annoy some of my readers, but I'm condensing the entire 3rd book in to one short chapter. In fact, I think the only chapter shorter then this one, is the first one. I just didn't want to waste too many chapters on a year where nothing exciting would happen. And I admit that I'm really eager to start year 4. And I would just like to say that this is the only book that will be like this, I have no plans to condense any other books.

So, heres year 3, enjoy.

June's third year was almost boring compared to her first two years at Hogwarts.

She had a standard summer; she got a few good gifts, and one really awesome one. Her Godfather, Sirius, got her a Firebolt.

She spent less time then ever at the Dursley's household, they had a guest, Marge, Vernon's sister. While she was decent most of the time, Marge was not a pleasant person to be around, so June opted out. Dudley would have gone with her, but Aunt Petunia vetoed that idea. Vernon and Petunia were more then happy to send her away early this year, talking to Kronos all the time was starting to freak them out a bit…

So June spent most of her summer between Hermione's house, and Sirius' house. June and Hermione went shopping, and June discovered whole new side of her wardrobe. She bought pants and shorts of every kind, plus clothes that she couldn't have worn with her skirts, like peasant shirts, short dress-like shirts, etc. she also cut her hair. At the beginning of the summer she cut her hair to just below her chin, and took the whole year to grow back to past her shoulders. She had a lot of fun with her hair that year.

Sirius funded her little shopping trips, he was just glad she had a girl friend to go with her. Sirius and Remus took a little time to get used to the Parseltounge thing, but eventually, Kronos charmed them as he had the rest of the student body.

During the school year a few things were changing. The other girls were starting to wear their skirts shorter, and shirts that showed off they're newly grown boobs. They wore make-up too. Pansy had taken to wearing this horrible red lipstick, and pink eye shadow. Millie had a blush obsession, and someone somewhere told Blaise that lots of blue eye shadow made her eyes stand out. Well, technically they were right, but it still looked wrong.

Hogsmeade was a special privilege for 3rd years and up. It was a wonderful place. It had a joke shop, a candy shop with the best chocolate she'd ever tasted in more flavors then she could imagine, and a book store with walls and walls of books. There was a post office with a ton of owls, the Three Broomsticks where you could get the most amazing drink ever, Butterbeer, and a few clothes shops that had some really interesting vintage Wizarding clothes. There was even a place that June was dragged to on her first visit. It was called Madame Puddifoots, and it was atrocious. It was pink and white and red, they only served tea and tiny foods, and it was full of couples. All the tables were for two, and they were holding hands and kissing and staring at each other. June had barely got through the door before she broke Blaise's grip on her arm and ran for it. Lucky for her, she ran into Hermione and Neville, who were on their way to the Shrieking Shack. That was waaaay more interesting then the local date spot.

At the end of her first trip into Hogsmeade, June had to owl Sirius to let him know she would be needing a raise in her allowance before the next trip. Sirius, being the responsible guardian he is, gave her a 10 Galleon raise on the condition that she spend at least a little at the Joke shop, not all at the books and clothes shops.

Remus was playing Defense teacher this year, and no one complained. Except Snape.

June's year had extra studies this year too. June had chosen Care of Magical Creature, Magical Law, and Healing. Hagrid was the Creatures Teacher, and he did a wonderful job. They had a few close calls with the Hippogriffs; Thomas very nearly lost an arm from teasing it. And the Ashwinder, a small grey snake born from a Magical fire burnt for too long, it came out of the ashes, and while Hagrid was talking about it, it slithered away and almost burnt Hagrid's Hut down with its eggs. June didn't even get a chance to talk to it, and Kronos was not allowed in class on practical's day. They spent a whole month on the Lake creatures, like Hippocampus, the Merpeople brought them up for us to study, as well as a few other interesting creatures. The Crups' were cute, they were each given one to study for a weekend, and they were just like any other dog, if a little more hyper then the ones June was used to. All in all, a very fun and interesting class.

Magical Law, well, she took it because knowing the Laws in a world she only learned about a few years ago never hurts. Snape recommended it to her, as a kind of Wizarding World Study. She learned more about Azkaban, the Dementors, The Death Eaters, a "mythical" group run by Dumbledore during the War with Voldemort, and the reasons people were thrown into Azkaban with no trial. She also got to learn about boring things, of course, like Potion Master Regulations and restrictions, Magical Creature laws, House-Elves, and the restrictions placed on their wands at the end of every semester. Overall very interesting, but Draco seemed to find his Arithmancy more fascinating, he was always showing her his homework, and how useful it would be in the future. Hermione was in all the extra classes till exams, then she dropped Muggle Studies, Divination, and Healing due to heavy a load of classes. 

Draco joined the Quiddich team as a Chaser, and Ron got switched from Seeker to Reserve Chaser, opening the spot for Ginny to take over as Seeker. She was a much more formidable opponent, she paid attention. She also knew how to fly, and to top it off, June had given Ginny her old Nimbus 2000 when she got her upgrade.

Slytherin still beat them though.

June had started to change too. She had started noticing some of the other boys. Like, the Keeper and Captain of the Gryffindor team, Wood, was not repulsive. And Draco looked really good in his Quiddich uniform. Neville had the nicest smile she'd ever seen, and the Weasley Twins looked great when they were in anything _but_ in their Quiddich uniform, red hair and red robes really do clash horribly.

She also noticed another person she'd never even thought of before, not as a friend or anything. He was a Hufflepuff, the Seeker on their Quiddich team. He was quite handsome, and older, 16. His name was Cedric Diggory, and she probably wouldn't have noticed him still, if it hadn't been for the Hufflepuff game.

A few weeks after the Gryffindors beat the Ravenclaws, Ginny beat the Chang girl by a mile, Slytherin was up against Hufflepuff. June was at her mark, waiting for the Madame Hooch to release the balls. She released the Bludgers, grabbed the Quaffle, and released the snitch. As usual, June followed the path of the Snitch till she couldn't see it. That's when she noticed him for the first time. When she was following the Snitch, something caught her eye, she looked, and he was staring right at her. He had golden hair, brown eyes with just a touch of green, and a very pretty crooked smile. She felt her heart flutter, and she even hesitated, just a bit, when she heard the whistle blow.

She was able to focus most of the game, but at one point, Diggory came right up in her face, he just landed there as he swerved to dodge a Bludger, and she blushed scarlet. She caught the Snitch, barely. Flint was lecturing her for a full hour after the game about keeping her head, focus, and not letting any damn Hufflepuff near the Snitch!

She resolved to ignore him from that point on.

That weekend the Weasley Twins decided to share with them a precious secret, The Marauders Map. This of course lead to the explanation of who Padfoot, Prongs, Mooney and Wormtail were, which lead to the natural conclusion that June was given the Map. Not that the Twins needed it, they were far to slick for that. They had the tunnels memorized; the passages, the hideouts, and passwords, all stored away in their vastly creative minds.

The rest of the year was filled with schoolwork, gossip, rumors, and drama. Just like any other school, just like any other group of 13 year olds.

Since there was no adventure this year, she was able to play in the Gryffindor match at the end of the year, and for the first time, helped her team win the Quiddich Cup. They'd won it the last 2 years, but she was always in the Hospital Wing for it, and Gryffindor hadn't had a good Seeker then.

So she finished her third year, pleased with how ordinary and peaceful it had been. She was starting to feel like a normal teenager, something she'd always wanted to be. Well, except for the whole magic thing, and the talking to her pet snake thing. She was okay with some oddities.

~*~*~*~*~*

A/N at least I didn't make you wait a month before putting this out.

ok, tell me what you think, please review, feed the author.

The next chapter will be up soon, a few days, Tuesday at the latest.


	21. Chapter 21 The Quiddich World Cup

Chapter 21 Quiddich World Cup

A/N : due to so many wonderful reviews, I decided to post this much earlier then I planned. Now the _next_ one will be posted on Tuesday.

**Also: due to about 5 people mentioning it in the reviews, I feel I must clarify something from the last chapter.** Peter Pettigrew never became a pet of the Weasley's. that is why he did not escape at the end of Year 3. I hope that cleared that up.

Ok! Here's chapter 1 of year 4, hope you like it!

On with the chapter!

~*~JP~*~JP~*~

June woke to her scar burning. She'd had a nightmare, but it wasn't really the usual type… it had an old man, a snake, a small fat man, and a younger man, as well as a something in a chair. She couldn't remember what they were talking about, but she knew that something happened to the man, something that woke her up with a pain in her scar.

She shook her head and sat up in her bed. Her room had taken a very distinct turn over the past couple of years. When she was 11, all she had was a bed, a bookshelf, a desk and a closet full of clothes. Now she had an extra book shelf and a dresser. The dresser was needed for her newest clothes, she'd taken quite a liking to pants in the past year, and she out grew most of her older clothes. The bookshelves were full to the brim with books, of course, since this was her Aunt and Uncles house, they were only her muggle books. Her wizarding books were at her Godfather Sirius' house.

Her Aunt decorated this room, so it was mostly pink and yellow, but her room at her Godfathers… well, lets just say Sirius had a go at it last year when both June and Remus were at school. He knew she wouldn't like Gryffindor colors, and he forbade Slytherin colors in his house, so it was done in purple, copper and beige. It was pretty, a little tacky, but she liked it. In both rooms she had pictures everywhere. Privet Drive was home to her summer pictures, which mostly consisted of June, Dudley and Hermione. She had one of her and Draco, that one stayed near her bed. She really missed him the first half of summer, she never saw him till at least after her birthday.

Speaking of which!

June hopped out of bed and headed down stairs. It was July 29th, two days before her birthday, and the day she would be leaving Privet Drive for another year.

Her favorite breakfast was on the table, French toast with strawberries, and there were three presents on the floor next to her chair. She went around the table, thanking and hugging her relatives, then sat down to eat.

After a delicious breakfast, she opened her gifts. He aunt had given her a gift certificate for a spa trip for two, so she could take Hermione as her guest. Her uncle had given her a book, a muggle novel, something to add to her collection, which meant that someone had helped him, or got it for him. And Dudley gave June her yearly charm, last year had been a snake that took up two links, this year was a mermaid.

"it's the only creature from that book that I could find, and it still looks nothing like the real thing." Dudley told her once they were away from his parents. Uncle Vernon didn't like her telling his son about magic, but it was the most fascinating thing to Duds, so she told him everything. Between June and Hermione, Dudley knew as much about the magical world as any Squib.

Speaking of which! _Wow there's a lot of these today…_

At 10 that morning, Hermione came knocking. She'd been over at least once a week the whole summer, and June went over to her house about twice a week. Her parents may have horrible taste in sweets, dentists, but it was their girl time.

So June and Hermione were sitting up in her room talking about stuff, when there was a tapping on her window. When the girls looked, they both jumped back in shock. Having expected to see one owl, they were quite surprised to see three!

June quickly opened the window. Gaia flew in and landed right on her shoulder, absolutely determined to deliver her letter first. The Weasley's owl crashed landed on the bed next to Hermione, and Draco's Sooty owl Nemesis landed with grace and dignity on the bed post.

"hey girl," June said as she ran her fingers through the owl's Brest feathers. She removed the letter, she'd been expecting a reply, she'd written to the Weasley Twins for some ideas. But it wasn't a reply, at least, not all of it was. One sheet of parchment had lists and ideas, while the other appeared to be from Mrs. Weasley.

"hey, the Weasley's invited me to go to the Quiddich World cup with them! Apparently its in two weeks, and they have seats in the Ministers box."

Hermione had taken the letter off the Weasley's owl while June read, and noticed it had her name on it.

She'd been reading at the same time as June, "hey, me too!"

They smiled at each other. "this should be fun."

A year ago neither would have considered spending any quality time with the entire Weasley family, due to the tremulous relationship with the youngest Weasley boy, but over the past year, since June had saved his little sister's life from a giant snake, he'd been decent, if not actually nice. This of course meant that he was nice to Hermione, and stopped trying to provoke the Slytherin's.

June ran downstairs to make a phone call, as Hermione wrote up her acceptance letter.

June dialed the number to her Godfather's house phone. He only had it because he lived in a muggle neighborhood, and people expected him to have a phone number.

"hello?"

"Sirius? Its June, I just got a letter from the Weasley's inviting me to the Quiddich World Cup in a few weeks. They want to know if I can stay the week before, but I'd rather just stay the night or two before they leave, which is the morning of the game, so for three days or more, depending on how long the game goes." She paused for a breath, "can I go?"

Sirius laughed. "of course you can, kid! I'll never say no to Quiddich! You must be really excited if you can't wait till 5 o'clock to ask me."

"thank you! See you in a few hours! Buh-bye!"

"see ya, kiddo. Tell Hermione I said hi."

"k"

~*~

June ran back upstairs.

"he said yes!" June squealed, "oh, he also said hi."

Hermione laughed and handed her a piece of parchment.

"are you going to stay the week before?"

"nah, I'd rather spend the time with Sirius, living with the Twins that long would make me nervous to eat."

Hermione giggled, "number one diet plan in the world, every time you eat something, there's a consequence."

"and not just any consequence," June said, looking over the list the Twins sent her, "apparently they've been experimenting all summer. They've got a new sweet that makes you sprout yellow feathers, they're trying to thing of a name."

Hermione reached over and grabbed her letter, she crumpled it up and threw it in the trash. "you're right. Getting there the day before they leave is soon enough."

Just then Gaia gave a squawk. June and Hermione looked up to see Draco's owl trying to sneak a little water from Gaia's dish. He still had the letter attached to his leg.

"oh! Nemesis, I'm so sorry!" June hopped up and took the letter off his foot, and got him a cup of water and some owl treats. He gave her an indignant glare, and ate her offerings.

June placed the letter on her desk, finished up her letter to the Weasley's, and attached both of the girls letters to the Weasley owl, and sent him on his way.

June reached for Draco's letter, "ok, Nemesis, I'm reading Draco's letter now, you can stop scowling at me. Crazy bird, has more of an attitude then that whole family put together."

"and that's quite a bit." Hermione threw in. June nodded.

June groaned.

"what's wrong?"

"Draco wants me to go to the Quiddich Cup with him! His dad has seats in the Ministers box too!"

Hermione laughed.

"oh, its not funny! What am I going to tell him?"

"the truth I would imagine." Hermione said. "if you lie, he'll know on the day of the match."

June sighed. "I guess you're right."

June penned a quick note to Draco, and sent it off with the moody owl.

~*~*~*~

"Draco dear! Nemesis is back!"

Draco sauntered into the sitting room.

"ah, that would be June's acceptance to the Quiddich match."

Narcissa smiled, "don't count your chickens Draco. She may say no."

Draco scoffed, "why would she say no? we had seats in the Minister's box to the match of the year. Where else would anyone want to be?"

Narcissa just smiled and returned to her reading.

"WHAT!?"

"what's the matter Draco?" Narcissa hid her smile behind her book.

"she- that- June! She's going to the game with WEASLEY!"

"ah yes, I did hear that they got a pretty large amount of tickets to the game," Narcissa mused, "in fact, I believe they'll be in the Ministers box with us."

Draco, who was still in a seething shock, turned to his mother. "what!? When did you hear this?"

Narcissa pretended to think for a moment, "well, it must have been yesterday, when I was shopping in Diagon Alley. Molly Weasley was telling the shop keeper in Flourish and Blotts that her husband had gotten ten tickets, in hopes that a Hermione Granger and Juniper Potter would be joining them."

Draco glared for a moment. "what are we going to do with the extra ticket?"

"I believe Mr. Crouch is looking for an extra ticket, we shall provide him one."

Draco sighed and looked through the rest of the letter. "what day are we going to the site mother?"

"we'll be there about an hour before the match dear, as we usually are."

"could we go early?"

Narcissa looked up from her book, "how early?"

"just a few hours." Draco gave her his best kicked puppy look.

She sighed, "ask your father. I won't be there that early, but if he will go with you, or if he says you may go on your own, then you may go."

Draco grinned and flew out of the room. If his mother didn't mind, then his father wouldn't say no.

As soon as he was gone, Narcissa muttered to herself, "oh, thank you so much mother, I love you, I don't know how I'll ever repay this kindness."

~*~*~*~

The two weeks before the game dragged. Its not that it wasn't fun staying with Sirius, she had a lot of fun, actually, but when you're 14, and waiting for something huge, two weeks takes 10 years. Kronos had spent the first half of the summer with Sirius, Aunt Petunia forbid its entrance into her house, and he'd stay with him for the Quiddich Cup too, since Ginny got a little nervous when she spoke to him. She was getting better, but Kronos would be happier in the quiet of Sirius' house, then the hustle and bustle of the Weasley house.

Finally, finally! The day to go to the Weasley's was here! Sirius and Remus would take her that night, have dinner, and then leave.

All the Weasley's were here for the occasion. June and Hermione got to meet Bill and Charlie Weasley for the first time.

Hermione was there when June arrived, she got into the room, thanked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for inviting them, said hello to the Twins and Ginny who were in the kitchen, and then Hermione, Ron and Two men walked into the room.

"June!" Hermione squealed. She ran to June and grabbed her hand, dragged her before the two unknowns. "this is Charlie and Bill, they're the eldest Weasley boys."

June blushed lightly as she shook their hands. Charlie was shorter, like the Twins, with copious amounts of freckles and he had burns and scars all on his arms. His bright red hair was cropped, and he had very well defined muscles up his arms and across his chest. Bill was taller, like Percy and Ron, except very tan. He was dressed in very fine clothes, he had an earring and his long hair was pulled back in a pony tail, showing off the fang in his ear.

"hello, you must be the famous Potter girl!" Charlie said with a laugh. Bill elbowed him,

"don't be so rude." He smiled very charmingly at June, "it's a pleasure to meet you, June."

June blushed just a little harder. "Likewise."

Hermione made some excuse and dragged June out of the room.

"we'll be staying with Ginny tonight, come on, I'll show you where to put your bag."

As soon as they were in Ginny's room, Hermione turned to her with a huge grin on her face.

"they sure grow em good in this house, don't they?"

"Oh Merlin!" June sighed, "I've never blushed so hard in my life! They are mighty handsome, aren't they?"

"mm, yes." Hermione nodded, "and they'll be at the Quiddich site with us too."

June looked Hermione square in the eye, "I have never been more thankful then at this moment, that I only read my mail one at a time."

"yeah, to think I could be here all by myself with them." Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"well, we can't hide up here all night." June said with a smile.

~*~*~*~

Before the night was done, June had a chance to talk to both Charlie and Bill on her own.

Charlie lived in Romania, on a Dragon Preserve. June and Hermione spent half the next day being entertained by stories of how he got different scars.

Bill worked for Gringotts in Egypt as a curse breaker. He had some pretty cool stories too.

Ron spent most of the next day standing in doorways, watching as the two girls fawned over his brothers. At some point, Fred and George managed to drag June away for a product demonstration; apparently they were planning to open a sweet/joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"that's quite a mouthful." June said as she looked through their Potion journal and work orders.

Yeah but its memorable." Fred said, he was sitting on his bed, looking through a box for something that June just _had _to try.

"what would be even more memorable," George said, handing her another list to peruse, "would be if we had a certain celebrity as our main endorser."

June looked up from the list. "you want me to put my face on your product?"

"no!" said Fred, looking scandalized.

"we want you to put your picture in the newspaper _next_ to our product." George clarified

June rolled her eyes. "tell you what, when you have 20 products, working and sellable products, I will _think_ about adding my famous face to the mix."

Fred shook his head, "you Slytherin's and your caution. What's wrong with jumping in head first and just saying yes?"

June raised an eyebrow at him, "you haven't even shown me one of these things in action, and you want me to agree to some sort of publicity deal? You want a fool, go talk to your brother."

George grinned, "sure, I could talk to Bill."

June stiffened.

"or Charlie," Fred added with a sly smile, "I'm sure he'd be happy to help us get the publicity we need."

June narrowed her eyes at them, "you two would have done well in Slytherin."

Fred waved away the compliment, "we're just observant is all."

"not that you'd have to be to see you and Hermione drooling all over their laps." George threw in.

June stood up, "my deal stands. 20 items, working and sellable, and I'll put my name on anything you like." And she stormed out of the room.

~*~*~*~

That night, the night before they left for the Quiddich spot, the Weasley's had front row seats to a spectacular show. The Twins, in an effort to prove they were a good business choice for the savior of the Wizarding World, put their items in every pit of food they got near. June managed to be the only one not to turn into a yellow ball of feathers, Canary Creams they finally decided on, grow a monstrous tongue, Ton Tongue Toffee, or have the food they were about to eat explode in the victims face. The last one was apparently supposed to pop and fizzle in your mouth, but so far breathing on it caused an explosion just big enough to make a mess.

June only avoided it because she was the last into the dining room that night, and just before she took her first bite, Ginny exploded in feathers, Hermione got a potato in the face, and Mrs. Weasley grew an enormous tongue. The guys all thought this was hilarious, until the same stared happening to them. At one point Ginny screamed right over a bowl of peas, and the entire bowl splattered, covering everything near in pea mush. June had stopped in the doorway, and decided the living room was a good place to be for now.

As soon as everything was calm again, it took about an hour, Mrs. Weasley spent an hour screaming at the Twins, who spent another hour cleaning the mess in the kitchen with no magic.

Of course, June felt the need to apologize to Mrs. Weasley, since she knew why they did it.

"I'm sorry, they were just trying to show me they're products, I didn't know they would do that, but I do feel a little responsible. Should I help them clean up?"

"oh, you are a sweet dear, but I don't blame you one bit. Showing off or not, they were the ones who ruined dinner, so they will be the ones to clean it up."

June smiled, and turned to Hermione. "makes you wish wizards had fast food places huh?"

Hermione nodded, giggling.

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, they were woken up waaay to early. It was still dark out, and everyone graduated from Hogwarts, which included Percy who had just got out last spring and was now working for the Ministry, got to sleep in and apparate later. Everyone still attending Hogwarts, and Mr. Weasley, had to be at the Port Key before the sun rose. June and Hermione were so excited that they were awake in a second, and spent the whole hike talking about where they were going to be and what a Port Key might feel like. Ginny followed behind them, adding her opinion when she could. Ron and the Twins dragged back a little, and Mr. Weasley walking between the two groups.

The girls were just coming up to an old boot, which, since it looked so out of place at the top of a hill, must be the Port Key, when June noticed something. They were not the only ones waiting for this Port Key. There were two people already at the top of the hill, and one she distinctly recognized.

When Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff Seeker, recognized June, he went right over to her.

"hey Potter! A little surprised to see you here, but then, this is about Quiddich, isn't it?"

June smiled and nodded.

Mr. Weasley came up just then, "ah, you two must know each other from school!"

Mr. Diggory had made his way over as well, "ah, Juniper Potter isn't it? Cedric has told me all about how good a Seeker you are."

Cedric smiled, "she was good enough to beat me. Which has got to be pretty good, eh Weasley?" he was looking at Ginny this time, whom he'd beat to the Snitch in the Hufflepuff/Gryffindor game.

Ginny gave him a half-hearted glare, and went to stand by June.

"quite a few Seekers in this group, eh Arthur?" Mr. Diggory said.

"yes, there are a few, the only one not on a Quiddich team is Hermione here," he gestured to Hermione, "and I'm sure she's only here to spend more time with June."

Hermione spoke up, "I didn't really take to flying. I prefer to watch the sport."

"well, some do, some do." Mr. Diggory nodded, he checked his watch, "ah, just about time for that Port Key to activate, we better hop to it!"

They crowded around the Port Key, with all of them touching it, it was a bit crowded, June found herself standing in front of Diggory, who had long enough arms to reach around her, but only just.

The Port Key activated, and she felt a sharp tug right around her belly, and suddenly they landed in a heap on a different grassy field.

June blushed scarlet when she realized she had landed on Cedric. She apologized profusely, and got up quickly.

Diggory laughed, "don't worry about it, your light as a feather."

The Diggory's said good-bye and made their way to their campsite.

The Weasley's group went in the opposite direction. When they found their spot, the boys set to putting up the bigger tent. There were two, one for all the boys, and one for the three girls.

June Hermione and Ginny looked at their pile of tent on the floor for about two minutes before Hermione broke out the instructions. There was an easy spell you could use, but Mr. Weasley wanted to do it by hand, and he was the only one there who was aloud to do magic.

Putting up the tent was pretty easy, you stake down the four corners, and two sticks to hold up the front and back, and viola! Of course, the girls finished before the boys, it helped having two muggle raised on one group.

The inside of the tent looked nothing like the outside. There were bunks, a small kitchen, a bathroom, and a little sitting area. The boys tent was much larger, but then, it was meant to house seven boys.

When the girls were done, the guys were just figuring out that you had to stake it down first, so they volunteered to go fetch some water.

The girls made there way to the pump, and met a few of their class mates on the way. Luna wasn't far from their site, and Hermione waved to a few Gryffindors June didn't know. June didn't see any of her fellow Slytherin's, and she found out why when Hermione was talking to one of her roommates.

Lavender Brown, apparently, had been all over the site, as she'd been here for two days. She told them that everyone she recognized from Slytherin was in the higher class section, where the tents looked more like portable mansions. Luckily for the three girls, Lavender spotted someone else to tell all her gossip too, and the girls were able to move on after only 15 minutes of her gabbering.

"she may be annoying, but you must admit, she does always have the latest news." Hermione consoled as June glared after the annoying girl.

They finally got to the line, and Hermione giggled as she noticed a man a few people in front of us. He was wearing what looked like a flowery night gown, and talking to a man who was holding up a pair of pants.

They were arguing.

"I will _not _put those on! This is muggle clothes! I bought it at a muggle shop!"

"those are for muggle _women_! The men wear these!" he held up the pants and shook them at him.

"I said, I'm not putting them on!" he folded his arms across his chest stubbornly. "I like a healthy breeze 'round my privates, thanks."

The girls burst into giggles, which is probably how he spotted them.

~*~*~*~

Draco had been wandering around for an hour. His father had side apparated him here, and had set up their "tent" with a wave of his wand, then made his way to one of his colleagues "tents" leaving Draco to wander around looking for June.

He went about it pretty logically, his father was in the ritzy part of the site, of course, which means the Weasley's would be on the opposite side.

He hadn't realized how far the opposite side was, or how many more people were crowded into that side. He passed what looked like the Bulgarian supporters, they had their seekers face all over the place, then he passed the avid Ireland supporters, green as far as the eye could see, too much, even for a Slytherin.

_At least we add a little black and silver into the mix._

He passed a girl he vaguely recognized as a Gryffindor in his year, and heard her talking about Hermione, Ginny and "that Slytherin" being a little ways closer to the edge of the site.

_You'd think that as famous as June is, she'd be called by name, at the very least Potter, if not the Electus. _

He had walked for a bit more, looking carefully for a sea of red-heads, when he heard the giggling.

He glanced toward a line of people filling buckets with water, _how plebian_, and saw the streak of red that was a Weasley, the bushy brown head of Granger, and then, June. They were having fits over something, and all he could think was that June looked very pretty with her face flushed, and eyes dancing with laughter. She was wearing a pair of white jeans rolled up under her knees, with a green peasant shirt that had sliver glittery ivy patterns all over it, and when she turned her head he could see that she had her hair clipped back in the barrette he bought her that first Christmas.

He strolled up to the line, passing a guy wearing an odd flower robe, _idiots, they're supposed to at least try to look like muggles._

"June!" Draco smiled as she immediately turned at the sound of her name. She smiled brightly at him and ran toward him. She jumped in his arms and gave him a big hug.

_Heaven!_

~*~*~*~*~

"Draco! What are you doing over here?" June asked as she pulled away from him. "I figured you'd be on the other side of the site! I didn't expect to see you till the game started." She dragged him back to the line to stand with them.

They chatted, Hermione and Ginny smiling and nodding, and every once in awhile saying something, Hermione more the Ginny, until they got to the water tap.

"well, we need to get this back to the site before lunch, would you like to join us, or is your father waiting for you?" June asked with a smile.

"um," Ginny spoke up, "I don't think my dad or brother would be to happy about this."

Draco smirked. "well, we can ask them. If they say I can't stay, then I will happily leave. But as you have taken my fellow Slytherin here hostage for the time being, you may just have to put up with my company."

June considered it for a moment, "actually Draco, maybe she's right. I'll see you at the game, and at school. And Sirius said I would be able to come for a few days next week, if that's ok."

Draco's grin fell slightly, "fine. You have fun with the Gryffindors. See you later."

June frowned as she watched him go.

"you did the right thing." Hermione said. "I'm sure it just would have caused problems."

June nodded and they made their way back to the tents.

~*~*~*~

They got to the camp just in time to here the apparent end of a conversation. A man dressed like a bumblebee and a man in a very professional looking muggle suit were talking to the Weasley men.

"oh come now Barty! It'll be happening at Hogwarts, they'll find out about it soon enough!" the man dressed as a bee seem very ostentatious.

"sorry, we need to be going now." The man in the suit, Barty, gave a tea cup to Percy. "thank you for the tea Weatherby."

The other man got up off the floor, jiggled his pocket with a significant look at the Twins, and said "see you later! You'll be up in the top box with me, I'll be commentating!"

And the two men disappeared with a pop.

The girls came up to the campfire.

"what was that all about?" Ginny asked.

"that was Ludo Bagman, the man who gave me the tickets." Mr. Weasley said.

"dad, what's happening at Hogwarts?" Ron Weasley asked.

"you'll find out soon enough."

"its confidential information." Percy said, raising his chin in the air, "it was right of Mr. Crouch not to tell."

"oh, shut up Weatherby." Fred said, tossing a piece of bacon at his brother.

The girls sat down and ate their lunch, which looked an awful lot like breakfast.

June thought about asking Mr. Weasley about Draco, but decided Hermione was right, the Weasley's and the Malfoy's just didn't get along. And it didn't help that Draco had been dressed in what looked like an all black muggle suit, it just screamed money. But then, he was a Malfoy.

The kids spent the rest of their time wandering around, buying as many souvenirs as they could. Ronald spent all his money as fast as he could, Ginny avoided anything red, _smart girl_, the twins didn't buy anything, and the rest of the Weasley's seemed to be going for Ireland as well. Apparently they gave all their money to Ludo Bagman, the guy dressed in the Wasp Quiddich Robes, _looked like a giant bee to me, _in a wager over the game. They bet that Ireland would win, but Victor Krum, the seeker for Bulgaria, would catch the snitch.

June decided to go for Ireland, and got a bunch of green frippery. Hermione decided to go red, for Bulgaria, just because June went for green. June and Hermione also bought Omnioculars.

Ronald had bought a Krum figure, it walked across his hand and scowled.

June and Hermione were looking closely at it, just before dusk. Ronald let them on the agreement that he could use Hermione's Omnioculars on and off during the game. June and Hermione could share on the off chance that Hermione really felt the need to look closely at the game.

"so what do you think?" June asked as they studied the famous Seeker.

"he looks cross." Hermione said, trying to scowl like the figurine.

"well," June said, "I expect its not all happiness and sunshine being an international Quiddich star."

The girls giggled.

Just then a huge gong sounded somewhere in the forest.

"that's it! Come on you guys, its starting!" Mr. Weasley called to his little lot of charges.

They made their way through the forest, they could hear everyone screaming and laughing, running and tripping. Hermione and June held hands as they walked, Ginny walked beside them for a little while, then June noticed she looked a little sad, and held her other hand out to her. Ginny took it with a grin.

~*~*~*~

"they're awfully sweet, aren't they?" Charlie said as they walked through the forest. His older brother and dad had hung back a little from the kids. The Twins had run ahead, and Percy was lecturing Ron about something a little way off.

"the girls?" Arthur asked.

"yeah, holding hands, hugging, playing with their hair, talking about clothes, flirting with boys. It's really kinda cute, isn't it?"

"adorable." Bill said. "don't tell me you fancy one of Ron's little classmates."

"no, not like that! They're just kids! I just didn't appreciate girls doing their girly things when I was in school. It always seemed so… alien back then."

"hmm, its nice to see Ginny have some girl time." Bill said. "but don't tell me you're not incredibly flattered that those two fourteen year old girls were flirting with you."

"they were flirting with you too, if I'm not mistaken." Charlie grumbled, a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

Bill laughed and pushed his little brother, who shoved back.

"boys! Boys, come on, we have enough childish behavior from the other seven children on this trip." Arthur said, smiling indulgently.

"so, do you think they'll try to sit next to us?" Charlie asked his brother.

Bill laughed. "if they don't, then I'll let mum cut my hair."

Charlie grinned, "oh, mum would be so happy!"

"yeah," Arthur sighed, "but if your mother heard that she wouldn't get her hopes up. She was fourteen once too."

They all laughed as they heard the kids clear the last of the trees.

~*~*~*~

"oh wow!" June gasped.

Hermione was speechless.

It was huge! The biggest stadium June could ever imagine! And they were only at the bottom, from the top it must seem like the biggest cereal bowl in the universe.

Mr. Weasley and the other Weasley's came up behind the three girls.

"seat a hundred thousand." Mr. Weasley said. "took the Ministry all year to put it together."

They headed over to the lady who checks their tickets.

"these are prime seats! You lot are in the Ministers box, just head straight on up, you can't miss it!"

They started climbing stairs.

And they kept climbing stairs.

And more stairs.

"how far up is it exactly?" Ronald asked petulantly.

Arthur smiled, and pointed up to a group of seats that were sticking out a bit from the rest, and had a covered awning. "its right there!" it was still a few hundred steps up, but at least they could see it.

When they got to the box, they all started seating themselves. Hermione and June managed to get seats in between the two eldest Weasley's, Hermione next to Bill, and June with Charlie. Ginny was on Charlie's other side, and the Twins, Ronald, Percy and Mr. Weasley were in the row ahead of them. There were two open seats next to Bill and next to Ron was one open seat and then a house elf, and another row of seven behind them.

They were almost the first to arrive, except the House-elf, who sat there with her eyes covered, June assumed it was a girl, it just, gave off that aura.

The next two in were Ministry officials, they sat behind the empty seats. Then the minister and another man came in, Mr. Weasley introduced them to the Minister, and the Minister introduced them to the Bulgarian minister, who apparently couldn't speak English, but understood Electus and You-Know-Who enough to get who June was.

Then, the people that June had kind of been waiting for entered. The Malfoy's always make an entrance, even to a Quiddich box. Draco and his father were in all black muggle suits, and Mrs. Malfoy was in a very fashionable muggle summer dress, a pale blue that matched her eyes perfectly.

They came in when June wasn't looking, in fact, she was blushing and giggling at something Charlie had said when she glanced over and saw Draco glaring at her.

She jumped up, "Draco!" the Malfoy's got tot heir seats, which just happened to be right behind Ginny, Charlie and June. Draco sat right behind her, and she turned around so they could talk.

June was showing Draco the headband of clovers she bought to support Ireland, almost everyone in the box was watching the two teens, when she put her hand on his knee. This of course, made all the adults give each other knowing looks. The Minister seemed to find this a very pleasing occurrence, and the Malfoy's seemed to puff up with a little more pride. Charlie and Bill exchanged surprised glances, and Mr. Weasley had a distinctly disapproving look.

The kids took this all in stride, they knew it meant nothing new. June had become a very touchy person over the past year, Hermione had seen her do the same thing to Neville. Ginny and Ron just rolled their eyes at the entire friendship, and Fred and George felt the same as Hermione, that was just June. Draco especially didn't read any hidden meaning in it, she hugged, touched, and cheek kissed just about all of her friends, male or female.

Just then, Ludo Bagman, in all his bumblebee glory, came in and started the game. he sat in one of the seats to the side of Bill, the other one having been taken by another Ministry worker.

Bagman announced the team mascots, Ireland had a show of leprechauns, which ended with it raining gold, which Ron excitedly scooped up, until his father told him that it would vanish in a few hours.

The Bulgarians brought Veela, which are very beautiful women who dance and sing, and apparently make men fall in love with them.

At this point, June was very happy to be a girl. Imagine, being distracted from the show by a bunch of pretty women. Of course, when Ron, the Twins and Draco all started getting out of their seats and drooling and getting all annoying, both Hermione and June were getting a little miffed.

June knocked hard on Draco's knee to snap him out of it, which made his mother and father smirk at each other.

The other men in the box had managed to plug their ears in time.

As soon as the women stopped singing, the few who were affected by it gave feeble excuses and embarrassed mutters.

And with that, the game really started!

**A/N for full recitation of the game, please read from half way down pg 106 to the middle of 115 in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Ignore the extra stuff, but the game is the same. **

Ireland won, but Krum caught the Snitch.

Both teams came up to the top box, Bulgaria first.

Hermione and June watched, the team shook the hands of their Minister, who apparently could speak English, and was just having fun with Fudge. Krum was last, and when she saw his face, which was covered in blood, Hermione sucked in a gasp, which apparently he heard, because eh turned and looked right at her.

June watched as Krum set his piercing gaze straight at Hermione, and nodded, then turned back to what he was doing.

Hermione blushed a deep scarlet and turned to look at June.

June watched all this with a growing smirk, when Hermione looked at her, she knew she'd never hear the end of it.

The Ireland players came through and accepted their trophy. And everyone started leaving.

"Draco!" June called as he made his way down with his parents, "do you think we could walk back a little ways together? Or are you guys too far away?"

Draco looked to his parents, his mother gave a nod, and his father kept walking.

"sure, for a ways."

June shouted back to the others, "I'll meet you at the tent in a little while."

Mr. Weasley stepped forward, "I don't like the idea of you walking through that big site by yourself, maybe you should just stay with us."

Draco stepped forward. "I'll walk her to her tent, I won't leave her alone."

June looked back at Mr. Weasley, he nodded grudgingly. She grinned and headed off with Draco.

"I don't like that boy with her." Charlie said to his father quietly.

Arthur sighed, "no one does, but he is her friend. And its only Ginny and the Twins keeping her with us, I'm just glad she came with us, and not them."

Charlie nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~

June took Draco's hand as soon as they were able to walk side by side.

"so what did you think of the game?" June asked, conversationally.

"it was ok, a lot shorter then I like, for a Quiddich Final."

June smiled at Draco's cross tone. "okay, fine. I'll pick another topic. Oh, I know! I heard that Bagman guy say something about an event happening at Hogwarts this year! What do you think it is?"

"I know what it is." Draco said smugly, he liked this topic. "Father told me weeks ago. It's the Triwizard Tournament, where the other two European wizarding schools will come to Hogwarts, and three champions will be chosen, one to represent each school. Then there will be three tasks, spread over the year, and the winner of the tournament will get a trophy and some sort of prize money."

June gasped, "wow, that sounds so exciting! I can't wait!"

"are you going to enter your name?" Draco asked slyly.

June shook her head, "nah, I'm just going to sit back and enjoy this. I've still got Quiddich."

Draco squeezed her hand, "actually, for the tournament to take place, they have to cancel Quiddich for the year."

June thought for a moment, "you know, that's ok too. it will be nice to be like everyone else for a change. No adventure, no Quiddich, no drama." June smiled "yes, this year sounds like it will be a lot of fun."

They walked for awhile, talking about the kinds of tasks the champions might have to face. They spent a lot of time in the woods, it was getting pretty late, or early depending on how you look at it. It had been about 2 hours, and they could hear the ruckus going on through the trees, June figured as long as they were that loud, she wouldn't worry about being out too late.

Quite suddenly, the mood changed. The noise went from the kind that makes you want to scream and celebrate, to the kind that makes you want to hide in a hole. June noticed it first, and Draco started pulling her away from the site, when people started running through the trees screaming.

Self preservation took a back seat when June thought of Hermione and Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's, she ripped her hand out of Draco's and ran toward the noise, yelling "run!" behind her to Draco.

They had been standing in the trees right next to the Weasley's tents, so it didn't take her long to find them. This was good, because Mr. Weasley looked like he would die from relief when he saw her.

He told the kids to stay together, and run. June grabbed Hermione's hand and they ran together, following the group of red heads, as fast as they could. The Twins and Percy were taking care of Ginny, and Ronald had fallen behind next to the girls. At one point, they went through a cloud of smoke and got separated from the others.

They ended up in a clearing, which June figured was safe enough. They stood there, and waited for something to happen. It didn't take long. After just a few minutes, there was a commotion in a nearby bush. Hermione and June pulled their wands, and Ron searched for his.

But it was just a house-elf.

The house elf that sat alone in the Ministers box, holding a seat for Barty Crouch

Being dragged along by an invisible force…

It went right through the clearing, and into the bushes opposite.

"o-kaaay" June said slowly, "that was a little odd."

Hermione and Ronald nodded.

Suddenly they heard a voice, a deep voice that sent chills up your spine. "MORSMORDRE!"

A bolt of green light went straight up into the sky, and suddenly there was a picture of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth glittering above them.

"it's the Dark Mark!" June said, her heartbeat increasing rapidly.

Then the sound of twenty or more cracks of apparation, and June pulled Hermione down, screaming "DUCK!" Ronald made it down just in time.

Shouts of "Stupefy" followed by beams of red light met right over their heads.

"stop! STOP!" Arthur Weasley ran into the clearing, "that's my son!"

The wizards stopped shooting spells, but they didn't lower their wands.

Barty Crouch stepped forward, "it came from here Arthur! It could have been them!"

Arthur was pulling the kids off the ground. "these kids are fourteen! Where would they have even heard of that spell! And this," he gestured to June, "is Juniper Potter! Are you suggesting that the Electus did that?"

The wizards started to lower their wands at this evidence.

Crouch turned to the three, now dirty, teens. "what did you see? You had to have seen who did it!"

June stepped forward. "after we got here, the House-elf that saved your seat, in the top box, was dragged by an invisible force into those trees," she pointed to the side, "after that, a deep male voice yelled something that started with an M, I don't remember exactly what it was."

Crouch shooed a few of the adults into the woods to check it out.

They came back with a stunned House-elf, Crouch's House-elf. She was holding a wand.

Crouch stared fro a moment, then went crashing through the woods. Everyone remained silent, waiting.

He came back after a minute. "Enervate, Winky." Crouch snarled.

The Elf looked up with big brown eyes.

"give me the wand." She handed the wand over.

Crouch put his wand tip to tip with the wand the elf had, and said, "prior incantatum." This caused a small version of the image in the sky to appear over the two wands.

Crouch closed his eyes, then turned them on Winky. "you are a disgrace, this means clothes." He growled.

The little elf burst into tears, but otherwise remained silent.

"sir," June said, coming forward, "it couldn't have been her. She's an elf, a female one at that! Her voice is far to high to have been the one to cast it."

Crouch turned on her, "the proof is right here Miss _Potter_!" he waved the wand around.

"Hey!" it was Ronald, "that's _my_ wand!"

Crouch froze. "you're wand? How would this House-elf get _your_ wand?"

"well, I did sit next to her in the Minister's Box!" Ronald growled, "you'd know that if you'd came up to watch the game."

He handed Ronald the wand, and turned back to the elf.

"look, the only evidence you have is circumstantial, except what I told you, and what I told you proves her innocence!" June implored, "you can't just give her clothes over something like this!"

Crouch turned to her again, "Miss Potter, this is _my_ elf, and I will do with it as _I_ deem necessary. She was to follow orders, she did _not_, therefore, she will no longer be in my employ!"

June crossed her arms, "you say that like she's an employee. Like she willingly disobeyed you!" June turned to the elf sobbing on the floor, "Winky," she looked up, "did you willingly disobey Mr. Crouch?"

"n-no, miss!" Winky shook her head so that her ears flapped against her face, "W-winky would _never_ disobey her family, miss!"

June gave Crouch a smug look.

Crouch came right up to June, looking down his nose at her, "little girls with no knowledge of the Law, and little knowledge of our world would be wise to keep their mouths shut."

June's eyes narrowed, "I will have you know that I am taking Magical Law. And I know enough about _our_ world to know that giving a House-elf clothes is the cruelest thing you could do to one."

Crouch stared her straight in the eye, then turned to Arthur.

"you may take the children home now."

Arthur nodded and guided the teens back to the campsite. The others were already there.

They packed up their things, Arthur packed the tents with the swish of a wand, and they took the earliest Port key back to the Burrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N And there's the beginning of GoF! Tell me whatcha think, please review.

I know I did things very different from the book, but, you should be getting used to that by now, so… yeah. And I know I condensed it. You must realize, that GoF is a _very_ large book. And _a lot_ of things are similar, if not the same. Those are the things that will be glossed over. Feel free to glance through your book if you can't remember the blank spots. I just feel like a copy cat if I sit here, copying from my book… so yeah, anything that I had to look up, will be here, in gist form, while others like really long conversations, or for example when Dumbledore gives an in depth description of the tournament, you all know what's going on. You know what the rules are. You know that they banned it due to high death tolls, yadda yadda yadda, do you really want to read it all again? Or should I get to the good parts? The different parts? Well, regardless, I do, so this should be a fun book!

Our characters are going to start the whole opposite sex thing, you remember that horrible time of your life? When boys finally noticed that girls were there for something other then throwing broken rubber bands in to their hair on worm dissection day, just to hear them scream… maybe that was just me… Yeah. Its their turn. *grin*

and

I had Draco tell her about the Tournament, cause I always thought it was stupid that the Weasley's didn't tell their kids about it. Whether June tells the Weasley's or Hermione, I'm not sure of yet, but June knows.


	22. Chapter 22 On To Hogwarts

Chapter 22 On To Hogwarts!

A/N: ok, here's the next chapter, by Tuesday, as I promised! Yay! I'm getting good at this!

Enjoy!!

~*~*~*~*~*~

When they arrived back at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley just about suffocated the Twins in a hug. She was going on and on about something, but June was a little distracted. When Mrs. Weasley had run from the house and checking her children for the slightest cuts and bruises, a large black dog came barreling from the house as well.

Sirius knocked her over and gave a through doggy inspection, then transformed and held her tightly to his chest.

"are you ok? Were you hurt?" Sirius put his hand to her head, just in case, and looked her over again.

"come on, we're getting you home." He turned to Hermione, "you can stay with us tonight, and I'll take you home in the morning."

They said their good-byes to the Weasley's, and floo'd back to Sirius' house.

When there, Remus hugged both girls, and asked if they were hungry, tired, thirsty, anything?

Tired fit the bill, and the two girls slept till noon that day.

At around 10 am, Sirius went up to check on them, and decided they needed more sleep. He just couldn't bring himself to wake them. The two girls were sharing June's bed, and though Hermione was at least two inches taller then June, she was curled up, tucked under June's chin, who had her arms protectively around her friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~

After Hermione had left, June returned to her room to think about some things. Nemesis was waiting for her. He was sitting on her bed post, glaring at Gaia who was eating out of a bag of owl treats she stole from June's bedside table. June took the treats from her, put a few in front of her, and placed a few on her table for Nemesis. She untied the note from Draco while he ate, and sat down to read what he had to say.

_Dear June,_

_I understand why you left me, but I want you to know that I am mad at you for it._

_I am rescinding my invitation to spend any of the summer at my house. I am sure that by the time school starts, I will have completely forgotten your little abandonment, but I would like you to think about your friends, all of them, more. _

_Draco_

'_Dear Draco,_

_I'm glad you understand why I did what I did. Even if I don't really think you do. You must understand, I was left in the custody of the Weasley's, Mr. Weasley would have looked everywhere, putting himself and the others in danger, for me. I could not, in good conscience, have left them in danger while I was safe, knowing they would be worried about me. If the tables had been turned, I would have done the same for you and your family. _

_Ask your dad how he would have felt if I had disappeared in the middle of an attack. Ask your mother what she would have told my Godfather, who doesn't trust your family, if I had gotten hurt because she couldn't find me. What would you have felt like if I was off spending a minute with Hermione, and fake Death Eaters attacked, and I didn't come back for you? If you found me later, sitting in the middle of the forest, perfectly fine, after you had been worrying for hours? I mean, what would a bunch of people acting like Death Eaters do with the Electus, the downfall of their "Lord" if they caught her?_

_I hope you understand more now. I'll see you September 1__st__, at dinner. _

_Your real and true friend, _

_June_

That was the last she heard from Draco that summer, and she didn't try to write him again.

~*~*~*~

The rest of the summer passed quickly. She spent the last two weeks of summer just hanging out with her Godfather and snake.

About three days before school started, June informed her Godfather that she had yet to purchase this years supplies.

The trip to Diagon Alley was as it usually was, June had grown a little more, and needed new robes, she spent way to long in the book store, Sirius made faces in the apothecary, and June stocked up on parchment and quills.

Sirius was looking over the list in his hands, "that's just about everything, now all you need are dress robes."

June froze. "Dress robes? Why?"

Sirius grinned, "well, apparently that special something that's happening at Hogwarts this year includes a Yule Ball."

Junes eyes widened. "a ball? Like… with dancing, and a date?"

Sirius' grin grew. "yep. A boy will ask you out, and you'll get all dressed up and dance the night away in romantic bliss!"

June blushed scarlet.

"come on, lets find you a pretty dress." Sirius guided the catatonic teen down the street.

At the dress shop, June was put on a stand, and the woman walked around her three times.

"well, she doesn't have much shape, she's very skinny." June glared at the woman, "I would recommend a light green, it would look lovely with her eyes and hair. Might I suggest an eye correction potion for the night of the Ball?" she tapped the glasses on June's face with her wand, "these really are quite hideous." This got her another, harsher, glare.

"well, since she had no curves to speak of, she could do an A-line dress, that would give the appearance of a figure." The woman tutted as she circled yet again. "or, if your date likes the gangly look, you could always go for a tighter fit."

June had to say something. "do you realize who you're talking to?" June asked scathingly.

She raised an eyebrow at her, "a skinny little girl who thinks she'll be going to the Ball?"

June hopped down from the stand, this made her about a foot shorter then the witch that was criticizing her, but oh well. "my name is Juniper Potter, I am _famous_. There will be any number of reporters and news crews at this event. I can _promise_ you, I will be there, and I also _guarantee_ any reporter will ask me about my dress. _Therefore_, any dress I wear, must be _amazing,_ otherwise I will happily tell the entire _world_ about my treatment here and your shoddy work!"

Sirius was in a corner, suppressing his laughter.

The woman was speechless, but she got back to work, without the commentary. She measured June twice, had her pick a shade of green, and told her that she would send the results by owl. She gave her word that it would be her greatest work, and that June would not be disappointed. She would have before Halloween, just incase something was wrong, she could send it back in time to fix it.

June paid for the dress, and left the shop.

"so," Sirius said as they walked down the Alley. "who exactly did you have in mind for this date?"

June turned beet red and groaned.

~*~*~

Except for a little rain, the train ride back to Hogwarts was uneventful. June and Hermione sat in a compartment chatting about everything. June had told her about the Triwizard Tournament, and they were comparing notes on dresses when their door slid open.

It was just Ginny, she came in and they resumed their conversation. Ginny, of course, had to be filled in on the Tournament, since her family still had no clue.

They had just switched to the topic of dates, when the door slid open again. All the girls paused mid sentence, and stared at the boy who dared to enter their domain.

It was Draco, and one glance at their faces made him realize that he was _really_ not welcome. "um, I'll come back later then, shall I?" and he closed the door. Assuming correctly that they were talking about something he wasn't to hear, he stood outside their compartment, trying to listen.

"so, I guess your date just walked out of here." Ginny said gloomily.

"Draco?" June said surprised, "I never really thought of it."

Hermione sighed, "I know who I want to ask me."

June grinned, "Viktor Krum?"

Hermione blushed, "it's not like he'll be there."

Ginny sat forlornly, "I won't be able to go unless an older boy asks me. Only fourth years and up will get to go."

June glanced at her, "you said your mom bought you a dress."

Ginny smiled, "she did. She said I could easily get someone older then me to go with."

June and Hermione shared a grin, "so who do _you_ want to go with?"

Ginny blushed, "well, I guess the obvious choice would be someone in Ron's dorm,"

"Neville's nice." June threw in.

Ginny smiled, "but I don't care who asks, as long as I get to go."

Hermione laughed, "what would you do if that Seeker boy asked you? The Hufflepuff?"

Ginny's eyes popped, "he's way older then me! He wouldn't even know I existed if it weren't for Quiddich."

June put her hand on her shoulder, "that's how boys are, you have to really try to get their attention, cause they'll never notice you on their own." June patted her hand, "but would you _want_ to go with Cedric?"

Ginny laughed, "not really. But like I said, if he asked, I'd say yes."

June smiled, "I'll only say yes if they ask right."

Hermione laughed, "well, you can say that, little Miss Celebrity! Us plain girls don't have much of a choice!"

June laughed. "I don't even know how to dance, I was two embarrassed to ask Sirius to teach me."

"Sirius can dance?" Hermione asked with a giggle.

June smirked, "oh yeah, Sirius was a dog in school, he had a new girl every other week."

"so," Ginny spoke up shyly, "what is 'the right way'"

June leaned back in her chair, "oh, I dunno. Something private, I don't want a huge scene, romantic, but not gushy." June smiled, "I think anything but a note pushed across the Potions table would be considered."

~*~*~*~

Out in the Hall, Draco had heard quite enough. He headed back to his compartment.

_So, she's never even considered me? Well, we'll see about that! I'll wait till it's announced at school, then I'll show her exactly what 'the right way' is! All I need is a book…_

~*~*~*~*~

They got to Hogwarts with no problems, rode the self propelled carriages up to the school, and settled down for the sorting.

After getting a fair new batch of first years, the food appeared.

June had continued her conversation with the girls of Slytherin. They were all sitting together, discussing dress colors, cuts and styles, as well as dates.

The boys were pretty far away, so the girls were feeling brave.

"well, I know who I want to ask me." Pansy said snobbily.

Millicent rolled her eyes, "the Hufflepuffs know who you want to go with."

The others laughed.

"what about you Millie?" June asked curiously, "who do you want to go with?"

"well-"

"oh, who would ask _her_?" Pansy sneered, "she couldn't get a date to a masked Ball."

June rolled her eyes, "isn't the point of a masked Ball to _not_ have a date?"

Pansy sneered.

"as I was saying," Millicent shot Pansy a look, "I think I'dlike to go with someone from a different house."

Pansy laughed, "I don't know what would be worse, a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff!"

June rolled her eyes, "anyone specific? I could put in a good word?"

She blushed, and mumbled, "maybe later."

June smiled and nodded, then turned to Blaise. "what about you?"

Blaise shrugged, "I figure Teddy might ask me, I wouldn't mind that. But if someone else asked me," she turned to Pansy, "even a Gryffindor, I'd probably say yes." She smiled, "I'm not picky. I'm young, its not like I'm choosing my husband."

"what about you June?" Millie asked, "anyone on your mind?"

June glanced across behind her at the other Hosue tables, specifically at the Hufflepuff table, but they didn't know that. "I have someone in mind."

Pansy sneered, "am I the only one with any pride or dignity?"

"Pansy, you couldn't pull off dignity in a play!" June laughed, "your skirts so short you can see your panties, and you're talking about dignity?"

Just then the food all disappeared and the Headmaster stood. He gave the usual announcements, Filch forbids anything fun, don't go into the Forest, etc.

Then, he told the school that Quiddich was cancelled for the year, June smirked as she heard everyone who didn't know about the Tournament mutter darkly and shout in astonishment. No one at the Slytherin table was surprised, or upset.

Then, just as he was about to announce the Tournament, it was two words away, the doors to the Great Hall burst open.

June knew who it was immediately. She'd heard Sirius talk about him, and really, any description of the man is enough to give him away. He had scars all over his face, he walked with a limp due to a fake foot, he only drank from a hip flask due to his paranoia, and he had one crazy blue eye. With just that little description, June guessed that this was Mad-Eye Moody. He'd been in the paper that morning too, Arthur had had to go to his house to see about a bit of ruckus, something had set off his wards. The paper said it was probably a cat, but Sirius said that even though he _is_ mad, he's not _that_ mad.

"ah," Dumbledore smiled at the new arrival. "and this would be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody!"

There was an odd smattering of applause. Most people were still in a bit of shock over the no Quiddich thing, as well as the man's terrifying appearance.

June kept watching him, and she decided she liked his look. He was just a little to far this side of creepy, and that made him look like a very competent Defense teacher.

"ehm, as I was saying." Dumbledore continued, "this year at Hogwarts we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament."

There was a loud uproar as students started discussing what that means. The Slytherin table was perfectly quiet, waiting for him to continue. Snape nodded his approval in their direction.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone quieted down again. "this means, that in October, on the day before Halloween, the Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be bringing a select number of students to represent their school in the Tournament. Those eligible will enter their names and a Champion for each school will be chosen on Halloween. An Impartial judge will pick the three most worthy students to compete in three tasks, set periodically throughout the year. The winner will receive the Triwizard Cup, one thousand Galleons, and the glory of their school."

Everyone was talking excitedly again, and this time, the Slytherin's couldn't help themselves.

Dumbledore cleared his throat again. Silence descended.

"I realize that you are all very excited to participate, but as the reason for the discontinuation of the Tournament was high Death toll, there will be an ago limit. No one under the age of seventeen will be permitted to participate."

Now there was an uproar of outrage, especially from the Weasley Twins.

"Our guests from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be staying for the better part of this year, so I except you will all extend every courtesy to them, and lend all your support to our Hogwarts champion, whom ever he or she may be. Now, its getting late, off to bed."

The Slytherin's all got up and started to leave, discussing the tournament.

That night, Snape called a House meeting. He did this sometimes, when someone crossed a line, or they'd lost too many House points in a short time. This time, it was about the Tournament.

"I would like to warn you all, that anyone caught trying to hoodwink the judge will be punished more severely then you can possibly imagine. I will not have my House be the one made a fool of due to someone with a hero complex trying to enter a game they are not old enough to play. Do I make my self clear?"

Nods and mutters of agreement were his answers. As he seemed to find this satisfactory, he dismissed them. Except, "Miss Potter! My office."

Once she was seated, Snape started catching up with his student. June told him about her summer, the Quiddich Cup, the Weasley's, Sirius, even her Dress drama.

He didn't comment for most of it, but he felt the need to say something on that last topic.

"you know, you are right. You will probably be asked by a lot of the male population to the Yule ball. This means that you're going to have to think carefully about who you choose. And you need to choose quickly, because many of them will probably ask others, knowing that their chances with you are slim. Do you know who you'd _like_ to ask you to the Ball?"

June nodded with a blush.

"I'll take that as a "I'm so not going to tell you.""

June blushed deeper, "I'm not telling anyone. If he asks me, I want him to do it because he likes me, not because he heard I'd say yes."

Snape smiled approvingly. "good girl, now, get to bed before I dock points for being out after Curfew."

June laughed, "do you know what my first class is tomorrow?"

Snape smirked, "Potions, with the Gryffindors."

June grinned, "another year with Neville then?"

Snape's grin dropped. "you are the only person he manages to not melt cauldrons with. I'd put you with Weasley, if I thought that wouldn't create a bigger explosion."

June laughed, "hey, Weasley and I are getting along a lot better lately. You want an explosion put him with Draco, I think they're hatred is increasing. I don't know how, they're never even near each other, but they manage."

"off to bed, silly teenage!" June stuck her tongue out as she fled the office.

~*~*~*~

"oh great, we have Care of Magical Creatures, right after Lunch!" Draco groused the next morning.

June smiled, "at least we've already covered Hippogriffs."

"yeah," Pansy sneered, "we're a year advanced from that, it'll be even worse."

June rolled her eyes as she headed for Potions.

The day passed quickly, the only dip in the plans was Hagrid's class. He had a new pet for them, one they would be on all year long. He called them Blast-Ended Skrewts, and they were… something else. Creepy and dangerous apparently.

The rest of their classes were pretty normal, for Hogwarts.

The next day, after her healing classes, the others either had Arithmancy or a free period, was their first DADA class with the new teacher.

He seemed really pleased to have the Slytherin's in his class. He taught them about the Unforgivable curses, which most of them already knew, but what surprised them was that he demonstrated them on spiders.

He also seemed to get some sort of pleasure out of singling June out, when it came to discussing the Killing Curse, the one that killed her parents, the one that left a scar on her head. Of course, he couldn't see her scar, which confused him for a micro second, before Pansy muttered "make-up" as he walked past her. He just grunted.

They escaped the class with a "CONSTANT VIGALENCE!!!" yelled after them.

The walk to Herbology was quite till they got outside.

"ok, so he's nuts." June said.

"he was testing us." Draco said. "rooting out Junior Death Eaters by asking us about all the stuff they used to do."

June glanced at him, "yeah, but we learned all those curses in Magical law last year. Although we didn't get the demonstration." She gave a shudder.

"what's wrong Potter, that last one hit a little close to home?" Pansy sneered.

June scowled, "oh, don't play tough, you just about jumped out of your skin when that spider started _screaming_!"

They all gave a shudder.

"yeah, that was pretty freaky." Ted said.

"maybe he thinks he's helping us choose the right path or something." Blaise said quietly.

June snorted, "mission accomplished. I couldn't imagine casting any of those on a spider, let alone a human being." June didn't notice the glances exchanged between her fellow Slytherin's.

~*~*~*~

Over the weekend Hermione tried to sell June on a new campaign she was starting, something about House-elf rights.

"you were fighting for Winky, you should fight for all House-elves!"

June looked at Hermione closely. "have you ever met a House Elf?"

Hermione pursed her lips, "I met Winky."

June shook her head, "no, you witnessed Winky get fired, that is very different. Come with me, Draco showed me this last year."

They walked for a little ways.

"June, we're getting near the Hufflepuff common room, aren't we?"

June shrugged, "probably, they head this way at the end of meals."

"where are we going?"

"right here," June reached up and tickled the Pear on a painting of fruit.

They walked in and were immediately ambushed by elves.

Hermione sucked in a gasp. "there are so many!"

One stepped forward, she had on a little apron with the Hogwarts seal on the chest. "can we get misses something? Tea? Cookies?"

June smiled down at her, "hi Itsea, we'll have some tea, and maybe a some cake? What kind do you have today?"

The elf, Itsea, giggled into her hands, "Miss knows we can have any cake! But we do have a bit of caramel apple coffee cake, Headmaster requested some this morning."

June grinned at Hermione, "that sounds delicious! We'll take some of that with our tea."

They sat down, drank a little tea, ate a little cake, and talked.

"would you like to speak with one? I'm sure they'd be happy to talk to us. Its still two hour's till lunch, so its basically down time."

Hermione hadn't said much, she was just watching them. She nodded.

June smiled, "I'll do the talking, shall I? Itsea!"

The little elf came hurrying over, "yes miss?"

"June smiled, "would it be ok if we talked to one of the House-elves, maybe one that's not real busy right now? My friend here has some questions about your race."

The little elves eyes brightened, "of course miss! I'll be back with Toby, he be most happy to answer questions!"

The little elf disappeared, and a new elf came running toward them. He looked young, compared to the others, he was smaller, with less wrinkles.

"I is Toby!" he sat down at the table with them, "I's too small to work yet, so I's be happy to be of service!"

June smiled at him, "thank you Toby! Now, I don't want you taking any offence, we don't mean any disrespect, my friend and I were raised in the Muggle world, see, and we just wanted to know a little about your work."

Toby nodded enthusiastically.

June nudged Hermione, who asked the little elf, quietly. "do you get paid for working here?"

His big eyes grew bigger, "oh, no miss! We don't want no paying! We's happy to work for Hogwarts, to serve the little misters and misses. We is good House-elves!"

June smiled, "who decided that that was what made a good House elf?"

Toby leaned in close to them. "that is a long story miss, a legend for House-elves! His name was Abert, and he was the first House-elf to serve a wizard! The wizard saved his family, saved many little house-elves from a big monster! And in return, Abert promised to serve the Wizard family until their line ended. That was the very first House elf. Before, miss, we was Root elves, and life was hard miss. Not nearly so nice as now! No we's gets beds, and food is here, and we gets to take care of wizards miss."

He looked up at them with shiny eyes, "when I's older, I's gets to go to a Wizard family. Headmaster lhelps young House-elves find homes, and if no wizards need good house-elf, then I's gets to work at Hogwarts."

Hermione had found her voice, "what about wizards who are mean to House-elves?"

Toby smiled, "Headmaster won't let house-elves go with mean family, and we's knows who the mean family is. House-elves talk. Only stupid House-elves goes to mean family."

"and if they're born into that family? Then what?"

Toby shook his head with a smile, "House-elves only breeds when they's happy, Miss."

June thought for a moment, of a little House-elf she met at the Malfoy's. "are their any mean families right now?"

Toby nodded, "oh yes, many mean wizard families who's mean to their House-elf."

"can you tell us some?" Hermione asked.

"oh, no miss, that is House-elf secrets. We keeps masters secrets, even if they not _my_ master, miss."

June smiled, "well, thank you Toby. We should be going now, I hope you find a good wizard family to serve."

Toby smiled a big toothy smile, "thank yous miss! Toby was happy to be help!"

June pulled Hermione out of the Kitchens, and a little ways away, before talking to her.

"so, what do you think of House-elves now?"

Hermione had her thinking look on. June sighed.

"the mean families…"

June smiled, "if you want to petition for better treatment of House-elves, I will happily join you. But as we are fourteen, maybe you should wait till you're a little older, maybe with more influence, then we can take the Ministry by storm. Ok?"

Hermione thought it over for a minute, then nodded.

June smiled, "then, you'll leave the Hogwarts elves alone? They seem well taken care of? Happy?"

Hermione nodded again.

"ok, then lets get out of here."

They were almost out of the eastern dungeons, where the Hufflepuff dwell, when a familiar face made an appearance, coming toward them.

Cedric spotted them before June could duck her head.

"hey Potter, it was Granger right? What are you two doing down here?"

June blushed lightly, "oh, well, we were just… looking for something."

Cedric raised an eyebrow, "you're not meeting a secret boyfriend down here or something are you? I may get jealous." He grinned at their two blushes, and walked off down the corridor.

June mumbled, "lets get outta here,"

Hermione nodded once again, and they fled.

~*~*~*~

Cedric glanced behind him, and watched the two girls run like something was after them, and he felt the need to listen just a little closer to the Hufflepuff rumor mill.

~*~*~*~

It seemed to take forever, but soon enough it the day before the other schools arrived. It may have felt even longer then I could have, as the fourth years were having a pretty heavy load of work piled on their shoulders. The teachers called it O.W.L. preparations,the Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's accepted this as necessary, while the Hufflepuffs used their policy, 'grin and bear it', and the Gryffindors grumbled.

But it was here! The very next day the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang would be arriving.

The castle had been turned upside down with a cleaning effort, every detention you got was spent cleaning random unused classrooms of dust and cobwebs.

The students were in a frenzy of excitement, the only class anyone seemed able to control it was Potions and Transfiguration, which you had to, otherwise you found yourself cleaning classrooms.

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N well, theres the next chapter. Thought I'd leave you guys with a bit of a cliff hanger, I figured that since I'm updating regularly, it's ok to do! I'm sure you all approve. Next chapter will be up Thursday or Friday.

the House elf's name, Itsea, is supposed to be pronounced It-See, like itsy bitsy spider, it just looked prettier with the A at the end.

The House-elf history, I completely made up. It just… sounded good. And if anyone out there has a similar something, I swear I didn't steal it. I would have asked, or made something else up. I just wanted to get through the whole S.P.E.W. thing with no major limb loss.


	23. Chapter 23 The Goblet of Fire

Chapter 23 The Goblet of Fire!

A/N you can all thank BaltaineShadow for this being posted today. With her uncanny ability to guess what I've already written, she has convinced me to post this early. Chapter 24 will be put up as soon as I'm happy with the number of reviews I get for this. Enjoy.

**Please note:** I am absolute rubbish at writing in these accents, so I'm going to write it in English, and you can just read it with the accent in your head. Sorry, but it would take me about a year to put out this book if I did that, and as I'm totally on a roll, I didn't want to loose my groove.

Also, I don't know if you'll notice this, but these chapters seem to be getting longer and longer… the two after this are really getting up there in pg#, so yeah, enjoy that while it lasts.

Thanks to all my reviewers! Now I'll stop blabbing, on with the chapter!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was time! Their day had been cut short, so they could get ready. June had pinned her hair back with Draco's clip, and ran wet fingers through her wavy hair to give it a little extra volume, while taming any frizz.

The other girls did something to their hair too, it was the only way the Hogwarts students could make themselves stand out. They were all dressed in their uniforms, Snape had triple checked every one of them. They were standing in rows on the lawn in front of Hogwarts. They were organized by House and height, so June was pretty close to the front. They made a little path leading up to the school, the Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's on one side, the Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's on the other.

They waited for awhile, the teachers going up and down the isles checking and re-checking the students. June was just starting to not care anymore when someone spotted something in the sky.

In a few seconds, a very large carriage landed. It was huge, and it was pulled by equally huge white flying horses. A boy jumped out of the huge door and placed a step stool on the floor in front of it.

Then, as if this school specialized in the monstrously huge, a woman fitting the description stepped from the carriage. She walked forward, headed straight for Dumbledore. They chatted for a moment, but June was a little far away to hear anything other then that she was loud. But, being so far in front, she noticed the actual students walking behind her. They were all wearing sky blue robes that were much to light for the weather at Hogwarts. They were all shivering and huddling behind their Headmistress.

The guests from Beauxbatons, June only guessed this because they were dressed so lightly, headed into the castle to get warm, and the Hogwarts students played the waiting game again.

June had done a little research into the other schools. One was in the south of France, where it was very warm and beautiful, and one was in northern Germany, which was basically ice. June was very happy to be at Hogwarts, where there were real seasons.

June exited her musings as someone gave a shout of surprise and pointed at the Lake. A huge stick was coming straight out of it. Eventually it turned into a full boat, and pulled to the shore. It let down a walkway, and a very tall man walked off the boat. He had one student at his right, and a line of others following behind him. They were all in very heavy blood red robes with fur lining. As they got closer, June recognized the student next to the Headmaster, it was Viktor Krum.

June shot a look to Hermione who had gone completely red. The Headmaster spoke with Dumbledore, and they were lead back inside, following the Durmstrang students.

The two groups of students had chosen house tables to sit at, the Beauxbatons obviously felt most comfortable under the blue and bronze flag of Ravenclaw, as that's where they were sitting, removing their many layers in the warmth of the Hall. The Durmstrang students, June was pleased to note, had chosen to sit under the Slytherin flag. Their headmaster and Snape shook hands, so she assumed they were friends, which would explain the choice. Draco bee-lined for the famous Quiddich player, which gave June an excuse to sit near him.

Dumbledore introduced the Headmistress, Madam Maxime, and the Headmaster, Professor Karkaroff. Just before the food arrived, Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch entered, were introduced, and seated. The two Ministry officials, with the Heads of the three schools, would be the judges during the three tasks. Then with a wave of the Headmasters hand, the food appeared.

The students from Beauxbatons weren't impressed, but the students from Durmstrang found it all quite amazing.

Draco was sitting right next to Krum, and June managed to sit right next to Draco. At one point, draco was going on and on about Quiddich, when June slipped her wand out of her pocket, and performed a quick, _silencio. _

Draco gaped for a moment, then turned to her, she took this to mean it was her turn to talk, so she did, ignoring his glare.

"so, Krum, do you mind if I call you Viktor?" June asked, batting her eyelashes like Sirius taught her.

He nodded, looking flattered. She reached across Draco and held out her hand, "my names Juniper Potter, you can call me June."

His eyes widened slightly, "Potter? _The _Potter?"

June smiled charmingly, "the one and only. I don't know if you noticed me, but I was in the Top Box at the Quiddich World Cup over the summer." He shook his head, "well, I have a friend who is a huge fan of yours, and I was wondering if you'd let me introduce you to her at some point?" she smiled.

"that would be fine. I'd be happy to meet any of your friends." Viktor gave a strained smile.

June beamed. "fabulous! She's right over there, just incase you get to see her before I can formerly introduce you." She pointed at Hermione, who had been watching the entire exchange.

June waved at her, and she waved back. She glanced at Krum, and saw that he recognized her. She grinned.

"her name is Hermione, she went to the game with me." Krum looked at June and then back to Hermione.

"Hermione." He said it slowly, carefully, like he was testing the feel of it on his tongue.

"yeah, she'd be so glad to meet you." June grinned, "so, you just let me know some afternoon, when you want me to introduce you. We usually hangout at the tree by the lake on Saturdays, which is tomorrow." She glanced at Draco, who looked like he would kill her in two seconds, "well, it looks like my buddy Draco here still has something to say, so I'll leave you to it." She cancelled her spell on Draco, and after a growl in her direction, continued talking to the celebrity.

June sent a wink in Hermione's direction, she blushed lightly and nodded.

After the last traces of dinner disappeared, one of the teachers brought out an old chest.

"and now, to introduce you to our impartial champion selection process!" Dumbledore announced.

Flitwick pulled a goblet out of the chest, it held a ball of blue flames, and set it on a little stand near the teachers table.

"All who are interested may put their names into the Goblet of Fire, and in 24 hours time, it shall choose one student from each school to participate in the Tournament. To prevent anyone under the age of 17 from entering, I will personally be placing an age line around the Cup as soon as it is placed in the Entrance Hall. Now, I'm sure you are all getting tired, so, off to bed!"

The students started heading out, and June was walking a little ahead in the hopes that she could talk to Hermione really quick before returning to the common room.

She met her outside the doors, and June quickly told her the entire conversation, and her plan for the next day. She told her exactly what to wear, and when to meet her.

June and Hermione were starting to make they're way to their common rooms, when they paused to let the line of Durmstrang students file past them on their way to their boat.

Karkaroff past them with barely a glance, then he froze, turned, and stared. The students behind them stopped too. Krum looked at the two girls and smiled, kinda, "June, Hermione." He greeted them with a nod of his head.

June smiled, "hi Viktor!" then she nudged Hermione.

"hello Viktor." Hermione said in a quite voice.

Karkaroff stared for a moment longer,

"yeah, that's Juniper Potter." Moody came up behind them.

"you!" Karkaroff looked quite shocked to see him, it was quite surprising, since they'd dined at the same table and all.

"me." Moody growled, "and unless you have something to say to Potter, I suggest you move along, you're blocking the door way."

Karkaroff collected himself, and moved along.

Moody watched him go, then turned his creepy blue eye on the girls, who flinched away slightly. Then he made his way slowly up the stairs to his office.

June and Hermione both gave a shudder, said good night, and headed for their respective dorms.

~*~*~*~*~*~

June met Hermione in the girls bathroom early the next morning. June ran a little of a light anti frizz potion through her hair to make it look like soft curls instead of a bush. Then she clipped her hair out of her face with one of her new clips decorated with lavender blown glass flowers. As it was Saturday, they were wearing their casual clothes. June opted for brown corduroy pants and a very plain forest green t-shirt, her hair up in a pony tail. Hermione, however, was wearing a lavender skirt that went to the tops of her knees with a fitted white button blouse, white knee socks with a purple ribbon at the top, and her brown school shoes. She looked like a bookworm, but a really pretty one. June didn't add any make-up, but she did dab just a tiny bit of pink gloss to her lips.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror after just two minutes of June fussing.

"I'm pretty!" Hermione sounded very surprised.

June smiled. "of course you're pretty, you were always pretty. Now you're pretty _for_ someone, that's where the difference comes in."

Hermione turned to June, "if you can make me look like this, why does Parkinson always look like some trashy stripper?"

June grinned, "I only help my friends, and Pansy is most defiantly not in that category. She may change her tune when she sees you though. she was bugging me all night about how an international Quiddich player would never look at you twice." June tugged her away from the mirror, "come on, do you have your book? We're going straight down to the lake after breakfast."

Hermione held up her Arithmancy text book, "are you sure I should be reading this book? Maybe a novel would be better."

June rolled her eyes, "no, we want him to know that you are the brainiac kind of girl. You don't want to lie to him, then he'll be lying to you about why he likes you. Come on, he'll be in the Hall soon, they should be coming to put their names in the Goblet any minute now."

They rushed out and sat at their seats, looking casual.

~*~*~*~

Gryffindor table

Hermione sat down between Neville and Ginny, who, as usual, was across from her brother. When Hermione sat down, everyone at the table froze. Ginny dropped her fork, Neville's jaw dropped, Ron just stared, Dean rubbed his eyes to check his vision, and Seamus wolf-whistled.

She looked up, "what?"

"what happened to _you?"_ Ginny asked, completely floored.

Hermione blushed, "June gave me a bit of a make-over this morning. Is it too much?"

"no! you look amazing!" Ginny exclaimed. "how come she's never offered to help me?"

Hermione, ignoring the still speechless boys for a moment, turned to Ginny, "well, maybe if you ask her. Who knows why June does what she does? She just does."

Hermione returned to eating, and the boys got used to her new look, Ron kept looking back at her though, as if he expected her looks to change if he stopped looking long enough.

~*~*~*~

Slytherin table

June sat down with a smug look on her face.

"you look awfully plain today." Pansy sneered, "you look like a boy."

June grinned, "well, I will be spending most of the day down at the lake, no need to dress up for that."

They all looked at her suspiciously.

The Durmstrang students came in and sat at the Slytherin table again. June nodded at Viktor, he was to far away to talk to this time, but she saw him glance at Hermione, down, then back again. June's grin widened.

_I did good._

Kronos stuck his head out from her sleeve, during the week he spent most of his time keeping the rat population of the dungeons down, since he was forbidden from attending class with her, so she brought him everywhere on the weekends.

"_/looks like I'll be talking to you all day./"_

"_/I don't mind this/"_

She laughed.

"you know, its really creepy when you do that." Blaise said as she took a bite of her toast.

June smiled, she was in an excellent mood today, "actually I did know that. Last year Ernie McMillan told me it looks like I'm plotting to take over the world when I do that."

Blaise considered this for a moment, then, "by all mean, continue."

As soon as she finished breakfast, June headed out to the Entrance Hall to watch the people putting their names in.

She got there just as a group of Hufflepuff's came in. June watched as they each put their name in, a few younger Hufflepuff's cheering when Cedric put his name in.

The Gryffindor's came next, their star seemed to be another Quiddich player, their head Chaser.

Ravenclaw didn't have a star, or they didn't cheer on anyone that she saw put their name in.

Only a few Slytherin's put their name in. Heroic death was not on the top of their list, their more… kick em while their down. Slytherin had decided as a House to support the Hogwarts Champion. Or, if it was a Gryffindor, don't support anyone.

The Beauxbaton's didn't have a hero, they all seemed very cutthroat to get to be the Champion, maybe it would be different if they had younger students to pick a champion.

The Durmstrang's, well, they had Viktor. The others obviously wanted it to be them, but they all seemed quite resigned that Viktor would be the one chosen.

While June watched, the Weasley twins came down and stopped near her.

"well, we're going to try." Fred told her.

"oh yeah?" June asked laughingly, "what did you decide on?"

"aging potion." George said.

June shook her head. "that's not very creative of you, I'm sure Dumbledore thought of that."

"its worth a try." Fred grinned.

June just waved them forward.

They stepped forward, just outside the line, then, together, took another step. Nothing happened. The people waiting in the Hall cheered, as the two took another step. Then,

There was a really loud bang, and the two shot back into the crowd. They glanced at each other, looks of complete shock on their face, then they burst into laughter, about two seconds after the crowd did. They had sprouted pure white beards.

Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere and sent them up to the Hospital Wing.

June was still laughing when she saw Hermione get up from the Gryffindor table.

Hermione came out of the Hall just before the Durmstrang's, so June grabbed her and headed out to their reading tree.

They'd been there for maybe a minute before they heard the unmistakable tromping of the Durmstrang students.

Viktor and another student, his friend maybe, came up.

_How thoughtful, he brought his friend to keep me company while he makes a move._ June rolled her eyes.

"Ah! Viktor, I'd like to introduce you to Hermione, my friend. And who's this you brought?" he was mighty ugly, personally June couldn't see what Hermione saw in Krum, but to each his own.

"this is my friend Nicholas. He asked to meet you." He seemed a little forced, like he thought this was the stupidest thing he'd ever done.

_Ah, so he's not trying to set me up with the gorilla boy, good._ June smiled sweetly, and took Nicholas by the hand, the boy just about died, and dragged him a little ways off. "come, you can tell me all about your school while we let those two talk."

June sat down a little ways away, she could still watch, make sure he didn't try anything untoward, and still talk to her fan.

She got him started on his school, and then oh'd and ah'd in all the right places, while she watch Viktor and Hermione. Apparently Durmstrang was a horrible place with evil permeating the walls. It was where Grindelwald went to school, their Headmaster was mean, they were taught the Dark Arts, they didn't eat half so well as they did at Hogwarts, and the Hogwarts castle was much prettier with a more magical feel to it.

Of course, June knew all this from her reading. But at least it gave Hermione some time with Krum.

Right before Lunch, June interrupted the love fest, and dragged Hermione away. They'd spent three hours talking, that was plenty for one day.

June dragged Hermione into the Great Hall, grabbed a few sandwiches off the nearest table, Slytherin, and dragged her back out again. Hermione still wasn't aloud in the Slytherin common room, so they hurried up to Gryffindor.

Once secure in Hermione's bed, silencing charms on the curtains and anti eavesdropping spells everywhere, June demanded details.

"he told me about his Quiddich stuff, and a little about life at Durmstrang, and his family. We talked about me a lot, he wanted to know all about Hogwarts and my family and the stuff I liked to learn." She blushed, "he told me I looked very pretty today, but that I didn't need to dress up for him."

"what did you say to that?" June asked, bouncing slightly.

"well, I just said that I wasn't really dressed up, just more presentable." Hermione blushed harder, "he said "vell you look very nice." And started asking me about other stuff."

June sighed, "so, do you think it's a match made in heaven, or hell?"

Hermione smiled, "I don't know yet, but if he asked me to the Ball, I'd say yes."

The girls squealed loudly.

The rest of the afternoon was spent making sure Hermione could look like this everyday if she wanted to. June went through her closet, had her try on everything she owned, and adjusted them accordingly. June informed Hermione that she should stick with colors that accent her natural beauty, she had light brown hair and deep brown eyes, so June changed most of her clothes to purples, pinks, light green and dark red. She tried yellow on her, and it just looked funny, so she warned her to stay away from yellows and blues.

Hermione got a look of shock at this, "but my dress for the Ball is blue! What am I going to do?"

June had her put it on, and tried a few different colors, they decided on a rosy pink. Then June showed her a few simple hair styles that would look good with her hair, and then Hermione was good on the girly front.

"where did you learn all of this?" Hermione asked as she tried to do a few of the hair tricks on her own.

"my aunt Petunia. Her and my uncle stopped having kids after Dudley, so she never got to have a little girl, so when my hair started getting long, and I grew out of the gender neutral baby clothes that me and my cousin shared, she was given free rein to play dress up doll with me. My hair's not nearly as curly as yours, but with a few simple spells, or a curling iron, I can use the styles I just taught you. Maybe someday I'll straighten your hair, that would probably look really pretty on you."

Hermione shook her head, "nah, I think the curls look really pretty."

"I know, that's why someday, when you want a new look." June smiled. She waved her wand to check the time, "oh, its almost time for dinner, we should get down there, we need to cheer for your boyfriend when he becomes a champion."

Hermione smacked June on the arm, and they made their way down.

~*~*~*~**~

Dinner was a slow torturous agony, everyone was eating quickly, trying to rush the Cup into choosing. Everyone was talking about who they hoped to be the Champion. June smiled at Krum as she passed him, he was surrounded once again, so she sat a little ways away.

"where have you been all day?" Draco asked. "usually you're back in the Common room after Lunch."

Pansy snorted, "didn't you hear? She spent all morning with one of those Durmstrang boys. Trying to get yourself a date already Potter?"

June laughed, "actually, I was trying to get Hermione a date. She spent all morning talking to Krum."

Their little group turned to stare at Hermione, and they noticed her changed look fro the first time.

"wow." Ted said. "did you do that?"

June puffed out her chest, "yes I did. Quite good isn't it?"

"yeah." Ted apparently couldn't think clearly at the moment. Blaise helped him out by giving him a good kick to the shin. "not that I'd date a Gryffindor. I'm just saying, good job June." He stumbled over himself for a moment, then got back to eating.

"so how long did that take? All night?" Pansy sneered.

"actually, it took less then 10 minutes, and that included teaching her how to do it." June replied, feeling quite proud of herself.

Pansy opened her mouth to say something else, but Draco cut her off, "so where were you this afternoon?"

"I was up in Gryffindor. A girl needs to talk after something like that, so that she can fully process the situation."

"how would _you_ know, you've never had a date in your life!" Pansy scoffed.

June smirked, "by your definition, no I haven't, but by the definition of the non-sleazy girls of this school, what makes you think I didn't spend my whole summer dating muggle boys?"

Pansy's mouth dropped, "you _didn't!_"

"did you?" Draco asked, just a little too casually.

June rolled her eyes, "are you kidding? All the muggle boys in that neighborhood are a bunch of idiots, and anyway, my cousin wouldn't let me date even if I wanted to."

"at least you have _some_ sense." Pansy sneered.

Just then, the plates cleared, and Dumbledore stood up.

"the Goblet is just about ready to make its choice, and when it does, I will read out the names, and the champions will please go through that door and wait in the chamber beyond."

The Goblet flashed red, and Dumbledore got ready. It flashed red again and a lick of flames shot a paper into the air.

"and, the champion of Durmstrang is, Viktor Krum!"

There was applause as he got up and walked to the back room.

The Goblet spat out another paper,

"the champion for Beauxbatons is, Fleur Delacour!"

The Beauxbaton students didn't look pleased at all as a very beautiful blonde girl, that looked remarkably like a Veela, got up and sashayed to the back room. A lot of the Hogwarts and Durmstrang men cheered for her.

Everyone was on the edge of their seats as the Goblet spat out the next name. the entire school held their breath as Dumbledore read.

"and the Champion for Hogwarts is, Cedric Diggory!"

The school cheered loudly, the Hufflepuff's were the loudest, and Slytherin and Ravenclaw were very supportive. Gryffindor… well, they were a little disappointed. But then, where dwell the brave at heart also dwell the sore losers.

"and these are our three champions! We shall go give them a hint about their next task, and you may all return to-" he paused, shocked, as the Goblet spat out another name. he was quick, however, and caught it.

The entire Hall was silent. June felt slightly sick in her stomach, _this is not good._

"Juniper Potter!"

June's mouth dropped, she didn't move.

"Miss Potter?"

Draco shoved her out of her chair, "go on," he whispered.

June, white as a sheet stumbled up to the Headmaster.

He looked worried too, but he handed her the paper with her name on it, and gestured to the door.

June didn't move. She looked down at her name, written in her hand writing, on the little piece of paper.

One more look up at Dumbledore, and she made her way to the back room.

She entered the door, and walked over to the other champions.

For the first time, she felt as small and pitiful as that woman in the shop said she was.

"do they need us back in there?" the blond girl, Fleur asked.

June looked up at Cedric with as much apology as she could muster.

He stepped toward her, "June?"

Then the doors burst open and the teachers all came flooding in. Karkaroff was throwing a fit, Maxime wasn't doing much better. Dumbledore looked very grave, Ludo looked like someone had just told him he won the lottery. Snape came to stand right behind June, in a silent show of support, and Moody limped in last, following McGonagall who looked like she was going to blow any moment. June kept her eyes on Cedric.

They argued over her head for a moment, then she heard her name, the name she answered to.

"June." She looked up at her Head of House.

"yes sir." She said in a quiet voice.

"did you put your name in that Goblet.

Tears started flowing down her face, "no!"

Snape looked at the others like that solved everything.

"well of course she is lying!" Maxime scoffed. "I hear Slytherin's have quite a reputation for stunts like this!"

June stopped crying. "I did not enter my name! I don't _want_ to compete! I'm only fourteen! I could _die!_"

"whether she wants to be in this tournament or not, is not the issue." Moody growled.

"what?" Karkaroff yelled, but silenced himself when that eye focused on him.

"that girl could not have the knowledge or power to hoodwink a powerful magical artifact."

They all seemed to accept this, especially as June was even now, standing with her Professor's arm around her in comfort, silent tears falling from her eyes.

"well, then I demand that we reenter the names of our students, so that every school has two champions." Maxime announced, "or we will be returning to Beauxbatons _tonight_!"

"unfortunately, the Goblet will be dormant for another 5 years." Dumbledore said.

"and you may leave," Crouch stepped forward to say, "but your champion may not. She must compete. All the champions must compete, even the fourth one." He nodded to Bagman.

The ridiculous man, who looked so excited, clapped his hands. "well, your first task will test your daring. The only thing you will be aloud is your wand. It will take place on November 24th, and you will receive instructions for the next task after the first. You may not ask for or accept help from your teachers at any time during the Tournament." Bagman sighed, "and it think that's all."

Dumbledore turned to Maxime, opened his mouth to speak, but she was already ushering Fleur out the door, both of them talking in rapid French. Karkaroff lead Viktor out too, who shot June a curious glance, and let him.

Dumbledore turned to Cedric, who was watching June, and June, who was trying to wipe her face clean.

"well, off to your common room, you two. I'm sure Hufflepuff and Slytherin are waiting to celebrate with you two." June nodded and headed out, Snape watched her go, and sent a glare to Cedric as he followed after her.

~*~*~*~

They had got to the crossroads where the two dungeons branched, when Cedric stopped her.

"hey," he said, crouching to look her in the eye.

She looked up at him, knowing she looked a mess. "yeah," she whispered, she couldn't seem to go any louder.

"I believe you didn't put your name in that Goblet."

June smiled, "thank you, Cedric."

He smiled at her, and brushed a bit of her bangs out of her face. "good night."

June smiled, "night."

And they split and headed to their common rooms.

_Maybe today wasn't too bad after all._

~*~*~*~*~

June walked through the door to the Common Room, to a perfectly silent group of Slytherin's.

She just sighed and went to sit with Draco on the couch.

"well?" he asked

"I have to compete." She said.

"so, how did you get your name in that Goblet?" Pansy asked.

June glared at her, "I didn't. here's the paper if you don't believe me."

She tossed the crunched up paper to Pansy. She opened it.

"it says your name." Pansy pointed out.

June rolled her eyes, "when have I _ever _used my full name?"

"when ever your manipulating the government to do as you please." Draco said.

June considered this, and nodded. "I guess that's true. I still didn't do it."

"yeah," Blaise said as she sat on the arm of the sofa next to June. "if June had found a way to put her name in, she would have told someone else."

"someone who's been talking about joining, like the Weasley Twins, or even Draco." Millie said.

"June never showed any interest in becoming a champion." Ted threw in.

"its called misdirection." Pansy said, "I believe we Slytherin's are famous for it."

June rolled her eyes, "then how do you explain that there are two Hogwarts champions? If I had put my name in, wouldn't I have been chosen instead of Diggory?"

The listening Slytherin's murmured their agreement.

"well, whatever." Pansy said, "so who are we supporting?"

"Hogwarts." June said. "if you want to cheer for me, do, but Diggory is the Hogwarts champion."

"your name is gonna be dragged through the mud big time with this one." Draco sighed.

June smiled, "then help me by showing that the Slytherin's support Diggory. Everyone will except you all to only support me."

"Tell you what," one of the House Team Quiddich players leaned over the back of the couch, "we'll support both of you, and if one of you win, Hogwarts wins."

"and we'll just pound in anyone who tries to say otherwise." Crabbe growled.

June smiled, "I'm so glad I'm in Slytherin."

~*~*~*~*~

A/N and that's the Goblet chapter! How'd I do??? I'm not quite sure if I'm happy about it, but I wanted to post it anyway. What did you think of Hermione and Krum? Just had to do it. Poor girls gotta benefit somehow from having a girl friend.

Aaand, I don't suppose anyone can guess who June's Yule Ball date will be?? or at least, who she wants it to be.

Reviewers, please, I KNOW that I make mistakes, some of it is intentional, some I just don't catch when I re-skim, but most is just my spell checker doesn't catch it, so I don't notice it. a lot of these chapters are written at like, 3am, so unless you want to copy this onto a word doc, fix it, and email it to me, I don't need to know there are mistakes. Of course there are, this is _fan_fiction. I'm not a professional writer, the last English class I took was in High School, and trust me, English classes in Los Angeles CA are not exactly the best in the world. This is complete and total amateur work.

I would much rather you tell me something about the chapter, you know, the story, that you did or didn't like. And hey, you never know, next time it could be because of _you_ that a chapter is put up early.


	24. Chapter 24 The First Task

Chapter 24 The First Task

A/N ok, this ones a bit on the long side, but that's good right?

I'm kinda nervous about this one, so let me know what I did right, what I could improve on, story line wise, so that I can make the necessary adjustments to the next chapter.

Here we go!

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day June got a letter from Sirius. Apparently Snape actually wrote to him to let him know what happened. He seemed very worried, and he would come up at the next Hogsmeade trip. He also said to keep him posted on anything interesting happening at Hogwarts.

At breakfast, a few Hufflepuff's waved to her as she sat down. She looked over to Cedric who gave her a thumbs up.

_He must have said something to them…_ June smiled.

The Ravenclaw's seemed to be taking their cues form the Hufflepuff's, apparently considering them the injured party in this whole mess. The Gryffindor's were furious. Apparently the fact that Hogwarts has two champions and neither was a Gryffindor was a personal insult on their House.

The only ones who seemed ok with June being a House Champion were her usual friends. Hermione informed her that she was no longer welcome in Gryffindor Tower, she also told her that the apparent start of all the hostility was Weasley.

Neville told her that if she had put her name in that Goblet, she'd be crazy, then he looked her up and down, and said, "you look pretty sane to me."

Even the Twins believed her. They told her that they were absolutely sure, that if she had found a way to put her name in, she would have entered one of them, not herself.

So, life was looking pretty good for now.

Of course, a week later, she realized that she'd spoken too soon.

She was in Potions, with the Gryffindors, and she had been partnered with Weasley. It was very rare that they were partnered, June tended to always get Neville as a partner, but Snape was in a mood and felt like punishing Weasley, who'd been a jerk all week. If he saw her in the Hall he yelled names after her or try to hex her, if he was close enough he tried to trip her. In class he liked throwing paper balls at her or other stupidly childish things. There wasn't anything he could do in Potions, if he ruined the potion no one really cared, June still got an O and he got a detention.

He could be annoying though. he had spent the past half hour whispering insults and threats at her while they did the potion, when someone knocked on the door. It was Colin Creevey, June's personal photographer.

He ran up and handed Snape a note, who looked at it and read, "Miss Potter, you are to follow Mr. Creevey."

June got her stuff together, and walked out of the class.

"hey Colin, what's going on?"

Colin was almost skipping in his excitement. "there is a reporter here from the Daily Prophet! They want to interview the champion's and get a picture, then Ollivander is going to inspect everyone's wand to make sure you'll be able to perform to the best of your abilities! Isn't it great that you're a champion! Now I'll get really great pictures of you!"

June nodded, "yeah Colin, just make sure that if I die, you don't get a picture of it, ok?"

Colin laughed, "you're so funny. Here we are, see you later June!"

June waved him off, and entered the unused classroom.

"ah, there's our missing champion!" a really terrifying woman approached June, "Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet, you must be Juniper Potter." She smiled a big toothy grin.

Knowing how dangerous the press could be, June just said "that's me."

"I was wondering, Juniper, can I call you Juniper?"

"actually, I go by June." June gave her sweetest smile, which was lucky cause the photographer following behind her took a picture just then.

Rita smiled, "June, I was wondering if I could talk to you, privately for a moment, I'm trying to get a little bit of background on the Champion's, for our readers you know. So?"

June thought for a moment, "sure. Here?"

"oh no! we don't have any privacy here, come, lets find a more suitable location."

She hurried her out of the room, and into a broom closet across the hall.

June looked around it, and raised an eye brow at the surroundings.

Rita just grinned and sat on an upturned milk crate, gesturing to another.

June sat, and folded her hands in her lap, waiting.

Rita pulled out a purse, and removed a piece of parchment and a bright green quill. "for the most accurate notes possible."

June looked at it, "that's a Quick Quotes Quill, I thought those were illegal for the use in journalism."

Rita winked, "well, we all bend the rules a little bit don't we. Now, how about you tell me how you came to be the fourth champion?"

"I don't know. It would take someone much more knowledgeable about magical artifacts to pull off something like that. I honestly can't see how I could be any competition against my fellow champions, Cedric Diggory, for example, is a Prefect and a very skilled wizard."

Rita's grin drooped a little, then returned, "tell me about life at Hogwarts, you are a Slytherin aren't you? How do you think your parents would have felt about that?"

June thought for a minute, she'd been trained slightly in dealing with the press, and she knew Rita's reputation for lies. "I think that my parents would have been very proud of the way I handle my school life. Slytherin is a very honorable House, they protect their own above anything I've seen, and I have a lot of friends in other houses. Luna Lovegood in Ravenclaw, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, Colin Creevey and Ginny Weasley in Gryffindor, and of course my friends in Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode and Theodore Nott. Also, I'm the Seeker on my House's Quiddich team, I think my father in particular would have been proud of that." June smiled, "a House doesn't make you who you are, who you are puts you in a House, and what you do after that, that decides your future."

Rita's quill was writing like mad. "speaking of your future, what extra classes has the Electus decided to take?"

June smiled, "well, I thought Healing would be very useful to take, I don't know if I want to be a healer, but I know it would come in handy as a mother. I'm also taking Magical Law, it is very difficult to not have been raised in the Wizarding world and people just expect you to know everything about it. My last extra class is Care of Magical Creatures, which I'm taking because it sounded like fun, and I was right."

"hmm, now, I have a sort of personal question to ask you."

"you may ask, but I may not answer." June said with a laugh.

"the wizarding world knows you by the famous scar that marks you as the Electus, I don't suppose I could see it?"

"actually," June said, crossing her legs, "I cover my scar with a concealing potion. My Aunt always had it covered and I just got used to it. In my First Year I tried to go without it, and i noticed that my fellow students seemed distracted by it, so I keep it covered."

"would you mind revealing it, so we can get a picture of it?"

June shifted in her seat a little, "actually, I'm a little self-conscious about it, its not exactly an attractive mark on my forehead. You taking a picture could make it very difficult for me to get a date to the Yule Ball coming up, and as a Champion, its very important that I be able to get _someone_ to ask me out."

Rita grinned, "is there anyone particular that you'd like to go with?"

June blushed scarlet, "now I'm defiantly not telling that, will you tell me who _you_ had a crush on when you were fourteen?"

Rita laughed, "I guess not, how about you tell me the kinds of things you _look _for in a boy?"

June smiled, "ok, I'll give you a few things. Well, I do like Quiddich, so an interest in Quiddich is a must, someone who plays is even better. Smart, its very important to be able to talk to one's date."

"what about looks?"

June laughed, "looks don't matter, I want someone kind, who I can talk to. I don't care if he's the ugliest guy in school. After all, Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of Beauty and Love, married a God so ugly that his own mother threw him from Mt Olympus."

Rita nodded, "that is true. Do you like Greek Mythology?"

June grinned, I _love _Greek Mythology, I named my owl after the Titan Gaia, or mother earth, and my snake Kronos, her son."

"you have a pet snake?"

"oh yes, he was a Christmas gift from one of my House mates. He's a yellow Boomslang."

"well, that is-"

The door to the closet burst open, and Albus Dumbledore stood on the threshold.

"ah Professor Dumbledore! I was just getting to know our youngest Champion here." she stood up and all her notes and Quill disappeared. "she is quite charming you know."

"ah, yes I have noticed that." He turned to June, "they are waiting for you in the classroom."

June squeezed past the two adult, shooting Dumbledore a wink as she passed him. It had been his idea that she learn how to speak to reporters, and she think she did a pretty good job.

They all got back to the classroom, June sat next to Cedric with a smile.

"what did she want?" he whispered to her.

"to write an article running my name through the dirt, I'm sure." She whispered back.

Cedric choked back a laugh.

The five judges were sitting at a velvet covered table, with Ollivander in the middle. Rita and her photographer were off to one side, and she had her Quill and fresh sheets of parchment ready.

One by one, Ollivander called them forward and checked over their wands.

Fleur went first, 9 ½ inches, rosewood and Veela hair, from her 'grandmuzzer'. He checked it over, shot a bouquet of flowers out the tip, and handed it back.

Krum was next, 10 ¼ inches, Hornbeam and Dragon heartstring. He gave it a wave a wave, and with a bang, a bunch of birds flew over their heads.

Cedric was up, 12 ¼ inches, Ash and Unicorn hair. A funny little wave, and a stream of silver smoke rings floated around the room.

"ah, Miss Potter, I remember this wand very well. 11 inches, long for a girl," June blushed, "Holly and Phoenix feather, very interesting combination." He gave it a wave and a dozen purple butterflies flew around her head. One landed on her nose, making her giggle, then they flew out the window.

Dumbledore stood up and was about to dismiss them, when the photographer jumped forward.

"must have a picture for the paper!"

Rita set them up so that June and Fleur were sitting in chairs, tilted toward each other, while the boys stood in the back, Cedric behind June, Krum behind Fleur.

"June, dear," Rita said, coming forward, "do you think you could remove your glasses? They block your face, dear."

June touched her glasses, "oh, um, that's ok. I don't really look good in pictures anyway. Hiding my face may be a good thing."

"really dear, with eyes like those you should invest in an eye-sight potion." Rita shook her head, but let it go.

Once the pictures were done, they all headed down to Dinner. Fleur hooked her arm in June's surprising her.

"Juniper right?" she asked with a lovely smile.

"uh, yeah." June felt very ugly next to this girl.

"I apologize for what I said before, maybe you'll do ok in the tournament."

June laughed, "actually, I think I'll be lucky if I come in third. I wouldn't have put my name in that cup even if I was old enough. Slytherin's don't really do the brave, self sacrifice thing."

Fleur laughed like an angel. June was going to curse her if she didn't stop being so… pretty!

"you're funny. I hope we get to spend some time together, maybe you can show me someplace impressive in this castle."

June smiled, "actually, if you want a really pretty view of it, you need to see it covered in snow and all lit up at night. I'm sure you'll have a lovely view from your carriage."

"perhaps. Until later Juniper."

They separated in the Great Hall, and June sat down, a little dazed.

"what's wrong with you?" Blaise asked,

"I think I've just been Veela'd"

The people around her laughed.

~*~*~*~*~

When Rita's article came out the next day, June couldn't have been more proud of herself. It wasn't exactly flattering, but it was much better then it could have been.

It went on about how she felt her parents would be proud of her, due, not only to her being herself, but the fact that she had friends in every house. It named a few, like the Weasley's and Hermione, but left out the others. It also went into detail about her Slytherin friend, or at least one. The paper claimed that while she did have friends in other Houses, her very best friends were in Slytherin. Draco Malfoy being "her most influential" friend.

It also had a lot of her personal stuff in, as June had hoped. It said that she really admired Quiddich and those who played, her being an undefeated Seeker herself. It talked about her interest in Greek Mythology, and how this interest in knowledge is what makes her one of the top students in her year. It spoke of how ambitious she was to take three extra classes, instead of the usual two, that if she managed, this girl would be going places. The article also talked about how she's hoping to be asked to the Ball by a Quiddich player, who was not only sporty, but intelligent and funny.

Sirius had told her that the more information, personal information, that you gave them, the less they lied.

There were bits that she didn't like. For example, it started by saying that she was very pretty, but hid behind clunky glasses, and flat out refused to let anyone see her famous scar, which she seemed to think was a hideous disfigurement. She also hinted that there was a boy the June liked in particular, but that she refused to share this information, 'which shows how incredibly normal our hero really is'

This article was accompanied by the picture of her smiling sweetly, a little to the left of the camera. It wasn't a bad shot.

There was a separate article, in the special interest section, about the Triwizard Tournament. It spoke a little of the four champions, had their group photo at the top. She described Krum as burly and cross, Fleur as vapid and beautiful, Cedric as a self-centered pretty-boy. There was also a mini description of June, saying that she was sweet and shy, not the usual contender for this type of thing. "but its always the shy ones that really shine when put in the spot light". Then it had a short description of what the Tournament entails, and how dangerous it could be. Overall, it took one corner of the page.

This of course, peeved Weasley off even more.

"Just can't get enough attention, can you?" he glared at her as they waited outside the Potions classroom that morning.

June rolled her eyes, "no one wants the kind of attention Rita Skeeter gives. You should know that, your family got plenty of publicity last summer."

He turned red.

~*~*~

The Saturday a week after the article came out, June was sitting on the usual rock near the lake with Hermione. They were watching a truly disgusting scene. Viktor was running around the lake, something he did every day. Only, ever since the article came out, there was always a group of girls following him around. He hadn't got a chance to talk to Hermione alone since their first conversation, and he had June give her his apologies. He'd tried to talk to her, but every time he got near, the group would surround him, determined to take his mind off her. He only just managed to talk to June, because she approached him, and claimed Champion business to get him to her self for a moment, and that's all they had. He assured her that he wanted to talk to Hermione, but it was impossible. June nodded, and told him that Hermione understood.

June had spoken to each of the Champions since the article came out. Viktor assured her that he didn't care about it one bit, Fleur said that the reporter was the only one to blame, 'she was obviously crazy if she thinks I'm vapid!'. Cedric was the one she was most worried about, but he was just glad that June's name was doing ok, and asked her if anything that had been printed about her was true.

"actually, I was surprised at how much she actually put of what I said in there. I didn't word most of it that way, but she got the gist of what I told her." She smiled up at him, "my Godfather told me that the best way to get a reporter to print what you want, is to say anything you don't mind printed."

"which is why you told her all that stuff about a date?"

June blushed, "well, I was afraid she would just pick a random student and say I liked him. I didn't want to give anyone the wrong idea, so I gave a very basic description of my likes, in a way that makes it look like I'm describing someone."

"very cleaver." Cedric said, as they walked around the lake, he'd found her sitting with Hermione the day the article came out. "I guess being famous, it's important to learn that stuff."

"yeah, I thought it was crazy at first, but its come in useful now."

Sirius sent an owl when he read the article too. Mostly just saying he was proud how I handled it, which must have been good since it painted her in a very flattering light.

All in all, there was no damage done.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Saturday before the First Task was a Hogsmeade weekend, and June spent it with the Slytherin's. they walked around, shop to shop, just looking at things, spending their money. Around lunch, they headed into the three broomsticks. They were all sitting at a table, having a bite, making noise and having a good time, when June noticed Hagrid and Moody walk in. she waved at Hagrid, who waved back, Moody spoke to him for a moment, then Hagrid beckoned him over.

June made her excuses, and went over to say hello to her friend. They all talked for a moment, then Moody had gotten up to get their drinks. Hagrid quickly leaned over, and whispered, "meet me at the cabin, tonight at midnight. Bring the cloak." June nodded quickly, as Moody was on his way back over.

June excused herself, and returned to her friends.

~*~*~*~*

That night, under her dads old cloak, hadn't been used it since 2nd year, June made her way to Hagrid's Hut.

She showed up, and he told her to be quiet, and follow him, that it was very important.

So she did. She stayed silent when Madam Maxime joined them. She followed when they went tromping through the forest. Didn't say a word or turn back when it looked like she was just going to watch Hagrid date the monstrous woman. She thanked herself too, when they came to a clearing where a huge ruckus was being made.

There were shouts, roars, blasts of light, and screams. When they got through the trees, June could make out what they were.

"Dragons." June sighed in wonder.

Then she heard something that made her face light like a Christmas tree.

"Hey Hagrid! Come to check out the beauties?"

It was Charlie Weasley.

"whatcha got here Charlie?"

"well, that one is a Common Green Welsh, that one is a Chinese Fireball, this one right here is a Swedish Short-Snout, and that one over there, causing all the real problems, is the Hungarian Horntail. She's a piece of work, I feel sorry for the one that gets her."

June had seen enough. She turned and headed back. She was walking along the same way she had come, when she had to jump behind a tree really quick. There was someone coming, fast, she almost ran back to tell Hagrid that someone was coming, she didn't want him to get in trouble for showing Maxime, but then she saw who it was. It was Karkaroff.

_Well, that makes three._

June hurried back to her dorm. _Dragons. Flying, fire-breathing, tooth and claw dragons. If only I could equal it out. Fire would be useless. It's a dragon. Ok, slow down, think. You know dragons. You love dragons. What are their weaknesses? Eyes. Water wouldn't be too bad. I don't even know what I'll have to do with the dragon! They wouldn't expect them to kill it, that's cruel. Maybe incapacitate, like knock it out, but I just saw 20 full grown wizards who work with dragons have trouble with it… this task is to test your daring… I bet we have to get past it. you could distract it, and walk around… if only I could fly, I bet I could out fly that dragon, no matter how fierce it is! But I'd need my broom. And I can only have my wand. Its not like I could summon the thing… summon my broom? _

June smacked herself in the forehead. _that was it! I can summon my broom! But, I won't be able to summon it from the dungeons, there were too many obstructions… maybe, maybe I could put it in an empty classroom, leave the window open, and summon it from there… I wouldn't be able to practice that. Someone would see me. I could… summon something else. From the room I plan to use. It should be just as easy to summon something large, as something small. Maybe easier. Hermione will help me._

June pulled out her wand, she was sitting in the common room, on the couch, under her cloak. It was almost 2 am. She pointed the wand at the mantle above the fireplace, there was a little glass statue of a snake, Snape said it was a gift from a former student. It was about the size of a grapefruit.

"Accio statue!" June said strongly, as Flitwick had taught her. The statue flew from the mantle, and right into her hand. "well, at least I remember how to do it. its only been a few weeks, but still."

June got up, put the statue back where it belonged, and headed up to bed. She felt a lot better, now she had a plan. The only thing she'd been doing in preparation for the task so far was read through a few N.E.W.T. level charms books. It was the only thing she could think of at the time. Transfiguration wouldn't help, DADA was way to specific, Potions were no use, Charms was her fall back. Now, she had a plan. It was damn good too, if she thought so herself.

She had two days to practice. No problem. And Viktor and Fleur would know what they were facing by now, so they'd have two days too. that only left…

"Cedric…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day June couldn't find Cedric anywhere. He wasn't at breakfast, he wasn't in the courtyard, she couldn't run all over the school looking for him! She headed down to the kitchens, with luck, maybe he'd walk right past her.

_Close enough…_

She saw Ernie McMillan walking toward her, on his way from the Hufflepuff common room.

"hey, McMillan!" June called, waving him down.

He looked a little confused, "yeah?"

"look, I know we've never been… friends, but do you think you could do me a favor?" he looked a little skeptical, so she thought fast, "I need to speak to Cedric."

"why?" Ernie looked really suspicious now.

_Idea!_ "well, Cedric is so much older then me, so much smarter, I thought that, as the _real_ Hogwarts Champion he could give me a little advice. Just so I don't, you know, die."

He looked appeased. "ok, I'll go get him. You wait here." and he turned and walked back the way he came. June found a piece of wall to lean against, and did.

A few minutes later, looking a little flushed and very unkempt, Cedric ran down the hall. She stepped out to stop him, and he slowed down as he reached her.

She hadn't paid too much attention to herself this morning, she had a mission to accomplish, but she at least looked put together. She was wearing a dress, it went just to her knees. It was a deep rose pink, and set off her eyes spectacularly, she didn't know why, it just did. she had her hair pulled back from her face with two clips above her temples, they were the same rose color, and were glittery.

He on the other hand, looked like he'd just rolled out of bed. His hair was a complete mess, his jeans were wrinkled and his shirt was buttoned wrong. In fact, it looked like the same thing he was wearing the day before when she spotted him in Hogsmeade.

"I'm sorry to drag you away from… whatever you were doing." June said with a blush, honestly, he looked the way the girls looked after spending a night in their boyfriends dorms… _please no…_

He looked down at himself, "eh, yeah, I just, didn't want to keep you waiting. Ernie said it was kind of important when he woke me up."

June looked down the hall, "is there somewhere a little more private? I don't want one of you housemates interrupting this."

"uh, yeah, yeah." He ran a hand through his hair, and tugged on his shirt. "yeah, there's an empty classroom just over here." he lead her into the room and walked about halfway in, then turned back to her. "so, Ernie said you wanted to ask me something?"

June smiled, "oh, well, I just said that so he'd go get you. I was looking for you this morning, and I have something you need to know." She put her hands on her burning cheeks, "oh, I'm babbling. Ok." She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. "I know what the First Task is. Its Dragons. I think we have to get past them. I saw them last night, they have one for each of us. Madame Maxime and Professor Karkaroff were both there, so the other two know." June looked down at her shoes, "I just thought you should know. It would be unfair, if you were the only one who didn't know."

Cedric didn't say anything for a minute. "dragons, huh? Do you know what you're going to do?"

June looked up, "oh, yes, I have a plan. I'll be ok."

Cedric smiled, and ran his hand through his hair again. "well, thanks. I guess I really could have got dressed properly eh?"

June blushed a deep red, "I-I appreciate it. you hurrying I mean, not you not getting dressed." Junes face got hotter, if that was even possible, "oh, I should go before I say something really ridiculous." She looked him in the eye, "good luck." And then she made her escape.

_Oh, that was sooo humiliating!_

~*~*~*~*~*~

June and Hermione spent the next two days practicing the summoning charm. After making sure June could cast any number of spells to distract the dragon from eating her, they spent all their free time sitting my the lake, summoning different colored rocks from the room on the 5th floor that June had chosen. They took turns walking up to the room and putting all the stones back, and one time when June came back, Hermione was all flushed and fidgety, but when asked, she claimed nothing was wrong, and she calmed down, and kept reading. They had many books open in front of them, so people would think they were really very busy, and not bother them.

Every night, the Slytherin's asked what she was studying, and what she thought was going to happen, and every night June said "everything, I don't know what's going to happen."

On Monday after class, Moody had her stay after.

"so, you saw em?"

Being the intelligent witch that she was, June knew exactly what he was talking about. "yes sir."

He grunted, "know what your gonna do?"

June smiled, "yes, I do."

He nodded, "good. Good. Off with you."

And she headed to Transfiguration.

That night Hermione put a sticking charm on the window in the classroom on the 5th floor, so no one could close it, and they placed June's beloved Firebolt next to it.

June and Hermione spent an hour warding and locking the door. Hermione even found a spell to make it look like a plain old wall. If the summoning charm didn't work, they'd have a hell of a time getting the broom out of that room.

For the rest of the night, June sat in the common room, reading through a ton of different books on curses and spells. She found a few really cool ones, like the confundus charm and one that created a bird out of thin air. It didn't last long, but it was cool. June tried it a few times, but she seemed to be getting something wrong, so she decided she'd ask Hermione when she got around to it.

At 10 o'clock, June headed up to bed. She wanted a good nights sleep, and had a mild sleeping potion ready next to her bed.

~*~*~*~*~

June woke completely refreshed and ready the next morning. She dressed practically and prettily, her hair in a ponytail and pinned out of her face. She was out of her mind with nervousness, but at least she had a plan. She just focused on that, her plan. She got through Potions, it was a lecture period, so she wrote down the lesson word for word, just so she didn't loose focus. Charms passed like a breeze too. Everyone was too excited to do any real work, so he had them practice summoning charms. Almost everyone had it down pat, but it was much easier to talk and not focus while doing summoning charms, then trying to teach/learn something new.

At lunch, she had barely eaten half a sandwich when Snape informed her that she was expected in the clearing soon. Figuring she'd eaten enough, she didn't want to spew due to nerves, she headed down without any other food.

Hermione gave her a thumbs up from across the Hall, and people were wishing her luck the whole way out the Hall. She made her way down, there were a few people walking, hoping to get the best seats.

_Like there will be bad seat while we fight a dragon…_ not that they knew that, of course.

June got to the tent, and picked a corner to stand in. Fleur was pacing, muttering to herself, Viktor was standing perfectly still, eyes glazed over. Cedric was sitting in a chair, talking to his fingers.

He looked up when she came in, and smiled at her. June smiled back, and mouthed, 'good luck'

He nodded and mouthed, 'you too'

Bagman and Crouch came in, holding a little velvet bag.

"are you all ready?" he got a few grunts and other noises in response, "good! Now, in this bag is four options each with a number, you will draw one, and you will know what you are up against, and what order you're going in. the object to get the golden egg." He smiled broadly, "any questions?"

No one spoke up, so Crouch held out the bag to Fleur, "ladies first."

She drew the Welsh Green with the number two. June, naturally, pulled out the Horntail with a number four, she almost cursed out load too. Viktor drew the Chinese Fireball, number three, and Cedric drew the Swedish Short-Snout, he'd be going first.

"ok! So now you know what you'll be doing, Mr. Diggory, you'll be first, go to the enclosure when you hear the whistle. Miss Potter, could I have a word?"

June turned, surprised. "oh, of course." They exited the tent and stepped to the side a bit.

"are you ok? Can I get you anything?" he looked very on edge.

"um, no thinks." June inched back a tad.

"well, I know you're a little out of your league here, do you have a plan? Need any pointers?"

June smiled, "thank you sir, but I think I'll be just fine."

He smiled, "ok, good luck." and he hurried off just before a whistle blew.

June entered the tent just before Cedric left, she shot him a smile, and he smiled back, looking a little green.

They could hear cheers, gasps, laughs and boos. Every time someone left the tent, a new order of things happened, but it always ended with a cheer.

Finally, finally it was June's turn. She had butterflies fluttering all through her stomach, she had a plan. _Focus on the plan_.

She shook herself out one good time, and left the tent when her whistle blew.

She stepped out into a huge space. There was her Dragon, sitting hunched over a batch of eggs, the golden one standing out like a sore thumb.

June stepped forward to a loud cheer, and she waited for everyone to quiet down, then she raised her wand in the air and said, as strongly as she could, "Accio Firebolt!"

Then she waited. It only took a few seconds, but with everyone staring and whispering, it felt like forever. As soon as she saw her broom, she held out her hand, it flew straight to her, and smacked into her hand. She climbed on, and took off.

She headed straight for the dragon, and shot over its head like a bullet, making it duck, then she flew up. She had successfully scared the crap out of it, it was on the offensive. She flew straight up, and buzzed around in little circles. The dragon had stood, and was balancing on two back feet, trying to bite June's foot off. June dipped and twirled, and shot a stinging hex right at its neck. The dragon roared with rage.

It hadn't hurt it, its skin is too tough for that, but it was pissing her off. Finally at her breaking point, the dragon spread her huge wings and with one powerful push, took to the air.

As soon as it was two feet from the eggs, June circled right behind its head, and nose dived. The dragon pulled up further to try to turn around, and June went right under it, grabbing the egg and flying straight back to the tent.

The crowd cheered when she grabbed the egg, and screamed when a jet of fire shot past her. Luckily for June, she'd turned left to go through the tent flap at that exact moment, and while the tent will need a little repairing, and she'd need a new robe as it now came up past her knees, June ad her broom were unharmed.

The tent was very soon full of ten wizards, they rushed her to the Hospital Wing, and went to report her injuries, or lack there of, to the judges.

June sat on a bed, swinging her legs back and forth, pleased beyond belief with herself. She had taken off her robe, it just looked silly now anyway. She'd gone for pants for the occasion, her fitted, boot cut green cargo pants were really easy to move in, and a pink baby doll shirt added a little pretty to it.

Madame Pomfrey was muttering about monsters and irresponsible adults leading innocent children astray, as she did her check.

"well, you didn't even get scratched, did you? Good, good. Well, you're fine, heart-rates a little high, but that's to be expected, you can go hear your score in a minute, let me just give them my official report." She walked off, out of the tent.

June sat there for a minute, looking around. She could see Cedric on the other side of a divider, so she got up and knocked on the siding.

"come in."

She walked in, "hi, are you ok?"

Cedric had his shirt off, and was bandaged around his middle, and he had thick orange burn salve on one side of his face.

"yeah, it got me pretty good, but I jumped out of the way, so its not too bad. The bandages are only on to keep it clean while it heals. Doesn't even hurt anymore."

June smiled, "I'm glad you're ok. I better go get my score." She turned to leave.

She got out to the arena just in time for her score to be announced. She stood in the middle of the field, now free of fire-breathing monstrosities. Maxime went first, and shot a 9 in the air. Crouch and Dumbledore both gave 10. Bagman threw up another 10, and Karkaroff shot off a 5. There was a lot of furious screams and mutters on her behalf, but June just smiled

Charlie Weasley came running up to her, she grinned, and told her that all the Champions were meeting in the tent. He told her that she was in first place by almost 10 points, and that he had to write to his mum.

She skipped off to the tent, and went to stand next to Cedric, who had his shirt back on.

"good job," Cedric said. "they told me what you did, that was very creative."

June blushed a little as she grinned, "you'll tell me about what you did later right?"

"of course, though its not nearly as impressive." June just shrugged.

"well done _all _of you!" Bagman made his entrance. "don't worry, you'll get a nice long break before the next task, which will be on February 24th, but you have something to think about till then. Those golden eggs you're holding open, see the hinges? The clue inside the egg will tell you what the next task is and will make it easier to prepare for it! any questions? No? good! Off you go!"

June exited the tent, Cedric right at her side, and Rita Skeeter jumped out of nowhere.

"Congratulations June! Do you think you could give me a quick little interview about your match? How did you feel facing the dragon? How do you feel about the judging?"

June smiled, "I am very pleased with the out come of this Task. I feel very fortunate not to have gotten hurt, and I'd like to thank my friend Hermione for helping me practice my summoning charms. I just hope I can do as well on the next one, but right now, what I'd really like is a hot chocolate and a little quiet before I head back to my common room, so if you'll excuse me?"

And she walked off, Cedric following behind her.

They were just entering the Great Hall when Cedric spoke, "would you like to join me for some hot chocolate in the kitchens?"

June smiled, "it's like you read my mind!" and they headed down the tunnel toward the Hufflepuff Common Room. June let Cedric show her the way into the kitchens, but he did look a little suspicious when a bunch of House-elves greeted her by name.

"come here often?" he said laughing.

June smiled, "not often, but enough. I'd like a hot chocolate," she told the House-elf, then turned to Cedric.

"I'll take the same."

They sat down to enjoy their drinks.

"so you said you'd tell me about your dragon."

"ah, yes. As the last you missed all the action. Well, I tried Transfiguration, I turned a rock in to a dog, did a pretty good job of it too if I say so myself. But the dragon lost interest at the last moment, and turned on me. I got the lowest score. The French girl got the second lowest, she did something that put it in a trance or something, it worked too, but it fell asleep, and when it started snoring, it breathed fire, and that why her skirt was all burnt. Krum hit it right in the eye with some hex, and it went nuts. He got the egg, and the second highest score, he probably would have got as high as you, only the dragon smashed half the real eggs, he got a lot of points off for that. Which is lucky, Dragon eggs aren't exactly worthless." Cedric smiled at June, she had a bit of a chocolate mustache going on, while she drank.

June wiped her mouth when she noticed him watching her mouth, and smiled at him.

"well, I guess overall, not a bad first task." June said. She reached up and touched right next to the burn paste on his eye. "when do you need that changed?"

"actually, I was supposed to go back to the healing tent to have it reapplied." June got up and turned to the nearest House-elf.

"could you get me some burn paste from Professor Snape and a moist towel?" it nodded and disappeared with a pop.

"is that ok?" Cedric asked, "won't you get in trouble with Snape?"

June smiled, "nah, Snape and I are on really good terms."

"wow," Cedric said, "you really are nice to everyone."

June smiled, "well, not everyone. Ronald Weasley likes to try to get under my skin, and Pansy Parkinson can be really mean when she tries."

June was given the towel, and she started carefully wiping away the burn paste.

"do you even know what you're doing?" Cedric asked.

"of course, we covered burns last year in Healing. Now shush, you need to keep your mouth closed."

The house-elf popped back with a tub of Burn Paste, and said, "Professor Snape says you will be brewing a replacement tonight at 8 o'clock."

June nodded, and thanked the little elf.

"I thought you said you wouldn't get in trouble?" Cedric asked.

"I'm not in trouble. Don't you remember how to make a burn paste? It basically ground Ice Lily and moon berries simmered for an hour. That's Snape's way of saying he wants to have one of our talks tonight."

"ah, I finally met a girl who is daring enough to have a crush on Professor Snape." Cedric said solemnly.

June froze, "I do _not_ have a crush on Snape! He's the same age as my father! Not to mention my Godfather would have heart failure." June shook her head, "I like older guys, but not _that_ mush older."

Cedric smiled, "oh yeah? How old exactly would you go?"

"oh, I don't know," June said, blushing, "I guess four years older for now, but when I'm older, I guess the oldest I'd consider is… maybe ten years older then me, and that's pushing it."

Cedric smiled, "so, if a guy who was, say seventeen, asked you to go to the Ball with him, you'd say yes?"

June, trying to play it cool, said, "well, not_ any_ seventeen year old."

"hast o be a Slytherin eh?" Cedric said curiously.

"no." June smiled, "House doesn't matter to me. Although, my House mates say no Gryffindor's, my Godfather says no Slytherin's, so that only leaves two houses."

"Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."

"not a bad selection." June said, finishing applying the paste to his face. "the burn on your side doesn't need to be changed for another 3 hours, since its covered. You'll also need your face done again." She stepped back. "well, this has been fun, but I have to get back to my House. They'll be wanting to celebrate I'm sure. Its not often Slytherin gets put in such a good light, although, its not often Hufflepuff's get any kind of light, so I'm sure you're being missed right now too."

"well, if Slytherin didn't have such a good Seeker, we'd have had the Quiddich Cup for the last three years."

"and if people didn't think that Slytherin was full of a bunch of cheaters, we'd have more good press."

"so it looks like we're in the same boat."

"sure does." June waited another moment, then turned and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~

June had been right, there was a party going on in the Slytherin common room, and everyone was just having too much fun to notice that the star had walked though the door, so she snuck her way up to her dorm.

She was exhausted. She had no desire to attend dinner, which should start in a half hour, so she changed and laid down. While changing, she felt something funny in one of her pockets, it was the miniature Hungarian Horntail. She watched it walk around the palm of her hand, roar and spit a bit of fire that had no heat, then settle down. She placed it on the table beside her bed, watched it for a minute, set an alarm to wake her in time to meet with Snape, then cut the lights.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, the next two chapters are done, completely written, they just need a going over, so the next one will go up as soon as the hit count is about 300.

Now**, I do need your help again** with something, who do we want June to save in the second task? I have a choice of three in mind, but I want to here what you guys have to say. Just to be fair. Or out of pure curiosity. Which ever you choose to believe. Remember, Krum will be rescuing Hermione, so it can't be her.


	25. Chapter 25 The Yule Ball

Chapter 25 Of Eggs and Balls

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

December came with a blast of cold. The Durmstrang students handled it just fine, as did the Hogwarts students, who were used to it coming and going, but Fleur Delacour and the other Beauxbaton students seemed to be just about freezing.

"I don't understand how you can live like this!" Fleur and June had hung out a couple times, and June had invited her into an unused classroom, so she could thaw. June had lit a fire in the fireplace, and Fleur was as close as she could get without burning herself.

"actually, I brought you up here for a reason." June pulled her backpack closer to herself. "I want to introduce you to winter closes."

She had Fleur take off her robes, she was wearing a little baby blue sun dress and very cute low heels.

"ok, problem number one, the little dress and open toed shoes. Here, put this on, and this, and this."

When June was all done, Fleur had her little blue dress, with dark brown leggings, fuzzy brown snow boots, a thick brown vest, a dark blue scarf with gloves that match. June even got her in one of those knit hats with the ear flaps and puff ball on the top.

June had to admit, even with the hat, she looked down right adorable. This was saying something for someone who was usually described as stunningly beautiful.

"feeling warmer?" June asked

Fleur nodded, looking herself over in the mirror, "this is very cute."

June grinned. "I'm glad you think so. There is a shop in Hogsmeade that sells all these things, so you can tell the rest of your classmates. Silk is not the right material for the winter months at Hogwarts."

"you wear these much?" Fleur asked as she twirled in front of the mirror.

"nope, they're all yours. Blue and brown doesn't look very good on me, for some reason, but they were a gift awhile back. That lengthening spell worked really well on those leggings."

"oh! Merci! Thank you!" she kissed June on both cheeks, "I must show this to the other girls!" and she ran out of the room

June smiled as she extinguished the fire and headed back to her dorm.

~*~*~*~

It was the first Friday in December when the announcement was made. Snape came in the Common Room and informed them that there would be a Yule Ball that year due to the Triwizard Tournament. Fourth year and up would be able to attend, unless asked by an older student. It would last from eight to midnight, and no lewd behavior would be tolerated.

Following this news, he summoned June to his office.

"as a Champion, you must have a partner. If you do not get asked in a few days, I would recommend asking someone yourself." Snape said as soon as the door closed behind her. "I would also recommend that you choose your date wisely, as you will be sitting at the Head Table, and will be under a lot of scrutiny. Now, do you know how to dance?"

June stood in shock for a moment, taking it all in. "um, actually no. I don't know how to dance."

Snape sighed, "I was afraid of that. We need to find you a teacher, someone you can trust, someone who can dance." He paced back and forth for a while, then paused. "your Godfather can dance."

June smiled, "I'm sure he can. Can you dance, sir?"

"well, yes of course. But it is inappropriate for me to dance with students." Snape answered with a slight reddening of his cheeks, that if you called a blush he would hang you from the Whomping Willow. "we should see if your Godfather can come visit for the weekend. Loath though I am to have him in any way near me, you do need a dance teacher."

June grinned, "would you like to fire call him, or should I?"

Snape glared at her, and pointed toward his fire. She giggled as she kneeled down in front of the fire. "The Dog House!" she could hear a snort of laughter behind her as she stuck her head in the flames.

She saw Remus sitting in the living room, reading. She waited for him to notice her on his own, then she called to him.

He looked up, "June! Do you need something? I can get Sirius. I'll be right back." He rushed off. _Must think I'm have Tournament trouble, which, I guess I am._

Sirius rushed in and knelt down to her level.

"what can I do for you kiddo?"

June smiled, "well, it looks like, as a school champion, I will have to dance the first dance with a date in front of the entire school. Professor Snape pointed out a tiny problem, and I was wondering if you could spend the weekend here, helping me fix it."

Sirius looked confused, Remus understood. "huh?"

"I can't dance."

A look of understanding crossed his face. "I guess it would be pretty embarrassing to ask a fellow student to teach you, and I don't think teachers are aloud, so yeah, I can come up for the weekend. Let me pack a bag, you make sure its ok with Dumbledore, and I'll be there tonight for dinner. I'll bring Remus too, he could use a dance lesson."

June laughed at the look on Remus' face. "ok, I'll make sure its all ready. See you soon!"

June pulled her head back into Snape's office. "he said he'll be here tonight for dinner, and he's bringing Remus. We need to let the Headmaster know."

Snape nodded, and took a turn at the fire.

When he got back he nodded, and said everything was set, there was a room all ready for them. Due to the nature of the visit, June had the option of staying with them for the weekend.

June thought about it, and decided to ask Sirius when he got here if it was ok.

~*~*~*~

June headed back to the common room, hurried past everyone, and headed straight to her Dorm. She packed a little bag, just in case, and headed out again to wait for her Godfather at the front entrance.

Sitting on the stairs in the most public place in the school, June got to see a lot of people asked to the Ball. She saw the Ravenclaw seeker turn down three guys, one right after another. She saw a few Ron Weasley get turned down by Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff. And she saw a lot of students she didn't know get dates.

_I hope someone asks me… I was going to wait for him to ask… but if I have to have a date, maybe I should just say yes to the first person to ask. There is no guarantee that he'll ask, or that anyone will ask._

June thought about the dress she had up stairs, just waiting for the day of the Ball. It really was a work of art, she looked fabulous in it. she just had to learn to dance, get a date, and sit back and wait.

June was in the middle of a thought process when she heard a familiar laugh. It was Fleur, and she was laughing at some poor sod who decided to ask her out. June felt sorry for the guy, he probably couldn't help himself, then she saw who it was.

Weasley, blushing a brilliant shade of red, came toward her with his head down. He was the sod. He glanced up just as he passed her,

"bet you loved that, Potter. Seeing me humiliated by your little friend." He did his best to sneer, but just didn't have the facial muscles for it.

June smiled a little, "well, you deserve it, really. Asking out a part Veela, you must be crazy."

He just growled and ran up the stairs.

June watched him go. Just as he was out of sight, the front doors swung open and Sirius, followed by Remus, entered. June ran up to give them both hugs, and she saw Cedric out of the corner of her eye being approached by the Ravenclaw seeker, she was batting her eyelashes and trying to look shy and sweet, then he smiled at her. June turned away from the scene, and followed her Godfather up the stairs to their quarters.

They were set up on the 5th floor, and Sirius said he would be thrilled if I would stay with them. It was a neat little three bedroom apartment looking thing, with a nice big sitting room so they could dance without any obstructions.

They barely had time to put their things down before it was time for dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco was thrilled to have the Ball finally announced, now he could ask her!

He waited on the couch for her to return from Snape's rooms. He'd waited for almost a full hour before she came running out. He had got up to catch her, but Pansy got in the way, and once a girl is up those steps, there is no way for him to get up them. So he waited. He sat and listen to Pansy talk about the Ball, how excited she was, how much she wanted a certain someone to ask her, on and on for almost 15 minutes before June came back down. She had her backpack with her, and he could have caught her, if Pansy hadn't grabbed his arm and started in on how he never paid her any attention.

_That's ok, I'll get her after dinner. _

At dinner, he noticed that Sirius Black was sitting at the Head Table with his pet werewolf that used to teach. Black and Snape were glaring at each other the whole time, while Remus just talked to McGonagall, who was on his other side.

June sat talking with Blaise and Millicent the whole dinner, probably about the Ball, while Pansy continued to talk his ear off about some guy she wouldn't name. And of course, just like he knew she would as soon as he spotted them, June left when her Godfather did. There were few people in this world that June loved more then that man, and Draco hoped to be one to them. And it all started with this Ball, if he could get her to stay still long enough to ask her.

He decided to wait for her in the common room. Sometimes she was out late, but she always came back eventually.

He fell asleep on the couch, and was woken in the morning by a prefect coming out to start his rounds. She hadn't slept in the dorms. She would have woken him up if she'd come back.

_That's fine, she always spends Saturday morning at the lake, I'll just go down there after I gab some food. _

He spent the whole morning at the lake, not even Hermione had shown up. He took this to mean, that she had informed the Gryffindor that she would not make it today.

He was walking back to the castle for lunch, _she has to come out to eat sometime, _when he was stopped.

It was Diggory, the other Champion.

"Malfoy, you're friends with June right?"

Draco sneered, "yes, I am. What's it to _you_? She'd never get caught in the presence of a _Hufflepuff_."

He frowned, "then I take it you wouldn't let me know where she is." And he turned and walked away. He had been warned not to try talking to a Slytherin, and who could be more Slytherin then Malfoy.

Draco growled. _Damn Hufflepuff._

He got to the Great hall and sat down with his year mates.

"have any of you seen June?"

Blaise looked up from a magazine, "you just missed her, she came down for a sandwich and left again. She said she'd be spending the weekend with her Godfather, and not to worry about her."

Draco growled again.

_Monday. If she's going to be up there all weekend, I'll talk to her Monday in Transfiguration. If I get out Arithmancy early, I'll meet her outside of her Healing class. I may have to run, Healing is on the third floor, my class is on the seventh, but its doable. _

~*~*~*~

Cedric walked up the steps to the school.

_If that bustard won't help me, I'll talk to her real friend._

He headed to the Great Hall and straight for the Gryffindor table. He smiled charmingly at the people staring at him, and he asked the girl if he could speak with her alone. This of course caused everyone within earshot to start whispering and gossiping. Hermione looked really nervous, like he was going to bite her or something. He lead her out of the Hall, causing more whispers. They went to an unused classroom, if the school was getting this much excitement out of him asking Hermione, he didn't want to know how they'd react to him asking June.

"sorry about all this hiding and stuff, I just didn't want anyone to hear this."

Hermione blushed and looked at the floor, "no, its fine."

_Oh Merlin I hope she doesn't hope I'm asking her to the Ball, I may just get slapped for this one._

"I'm looking for June, have you seen her?" _she looked relieved! Good sign._

"she's spending the weekend with her Godfather. She probably won't be seen again till her classes on Monday." The girl got this mischievous look in her eye, "she has Healing first thing in the morning, and she's always there a few minutes early. She never comes to breakfast on Mondays." She looked thoughtful for a moment, "I could probably get her to come out for a while tomorrow, if its urgent. It wouldn't be hard." She grinned knowingly, "is it urgent, or can it wait?"

Cedric thought fast, he wanted to ask her soon, he knew someone else _had _to have their eye on her, she had to much going for her. As a Champion, Cedric was getting flirted with a _lot_, he could only imagine how many people would want to ask June, a champion _and_ the Electus. But he actually liked her, for her. Not for her titles, for her sweetness, her thoughtfulness. Her sense of humor, how she kept cool in every situation. _Well, almost every situation. She blushes so cutely when I flirt with her_.

But the real question was, was asking her to the Ball urgent? The Gryffindor knows something, shes looking for some sign, but why else would I want to talk to her? _The egg!_ She thinks I might be looking for her to ask or share something about the egg! But, that wouldn't be urgent, they had almost three months to work that thing out… oh.

"yes, its very urgent." Cedric answered.

She looked like a Cheshire cat, grinning like that.

"excellent. Meet me on the 5th floor, third door down from the girls restroom, just before 11am tomorrow morning."

And she was gone.

~*~*~*~*~

June had been learning several different dances from her Godfather. The point was to teach her to follow a lead. She was getting better, but lets just say it's a good thing Snape thought to have her taught.

They stayed cooped up for all of Saturday, June running down on the pretense of food to let her dorm mates know she wasn't kidnapped or something. She'd sent an owl to Hermione, letting her know she wouldn't be at the lake on Saturday. So with all her ends tied, she expected to be in that little room for the remainder of the weekend, with no one to bother her. Until about three on Saturday afternoon. Gaia was tapping at the window, she seemed to be a little panicked, so June read the letter immediately. Gaia was a very good owl, if she was in a hurry, it was because the sender told her it was urgent.

It was from Hermione. She absolutely had to meet me in the corridor outside this room at 11 am the next day. She was forbidden from skipping out on her, and no excuse was good enough. June _had _to be there.

She wrote "ok, 11 am, got it." on the back and sent her frazzled owl back to Hermione.

~*~*~*~*~

Thinking she was just meeting Hermione for a few minutes, June didn't feel it necessary to dress up for the meeting. She had her hair in double braids, her dark green pajama pants on, with a black tank-top. She had her shoes thrown on with no socks, and she looked like she was on her way to a slumber party.

She exited the room at exactly 11 am, and Hermione was waiting there. She giggled when she say her.

"maybe I should have given you a little more information."

June put her hands on her hips. "I am kind of in the middle of something important, what did you have to say that couldn't be said in a letter sent two floors down?"

Hermione giggled again, "oh, I don't have anything to say, I was just passing on a message. Someone has something very important to say to you." She raised her voice a little, "and I'll just leave you to it!"

June watched her skip off in the opposite direction of where she yelled, and when she turned she was face to face with Cedric.

She suddenly realized that she was seriously under dressed.

He smiled, "I guess this makes us even."

June could feel her cool slipping _fast._ "s-so you wanted to tell me something important?"

His smile fell a little, "I-I just wanted to know, if, maybe, you'd go to the Yule Ball with me?"

It felt like all the air had been sucked from her lungs. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't speak. Her mind was a complete blank. _Of course I die now! Talk about timing…_

Then it all rushed back, and she felt her face flush even more. "yes." She cold still barely whisper.

And he beamed. "so, do you know what you're wearing? Cause it'd be nice if we didn't clash."

June could feel her hands shaking, she wasn't going to last much longer with out screaming. "um, black, with a touch of green."

"excellent. We can meet in the Great Hall." He leaned really close to her, "you look really cute right now, just thought you'd like to know."

Times up. "I have to go."

"see you around." He called after her as she practically ran through the door behind her.

It was a very pleased Hufflepuff who made his way down to lunch that day.

~*~*~*~

As soon as she was through the door, June ran to her room, grabbed a pillow off the bed, shoved it in her face, and screamed till she was exhausted.

When she pulled her head out of the pillow, she saw Sirius and Remus standing in her door way with looks of worried shock on their faces.

"um, are you ok?" Remus finally asked.

June grinned ear to ear. "I have never been better!"

"ookay then." Remus turned to leave, still confused.

Sirius went further into the room. "so, whos the lucky boy?"

June blushed, but her smile didn't fade. "Cedric Diggory! The other Hogwarts Champion!"

Remus had frozen in the doorway at Sirius' question. "isn't that boy seventeen?"

June flopped down on her bed in pure bliss. "yes. And he has light green eyes and honey brown hair and is an awesome seeker. He's strong and brave and smart. He's so kind and he thinks I'm cute in my pajamas!"

That's when they noticed what she was wearing. "you went to meet a boy you like in _that?"_

June glared at the ceiling, "I'm going to have to get Hermione back for that one. She said absolutely nothing about Cedric or dressing up or anything!"

Just then there was a tapping at her window. It was Gaia, much more relaxed then she'd last seen her.

June let her in, gave her a few treats, and took off her message.

_June,_

_I hope everything went as I thought it would, I know you're probably very mad at me right now, especially if you said yes to the question I hope he asked you, so in return for not warning you to get dressed, I am going to tell you something that you can't tell anyone. No one will know this until the Ball, but I am going to the Yule ball with Viktor Krum! He asked me when we were practicing the summoning spell. _

_I hope this is an equal exchange._

_Your loving friend with only your best interests at heart, _

_Hermione_

June flipped it over, and wrote on the back,

_Congratulations! You are forgiven, and correct. We both now have dates to the event of the year._

_June_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Having motivation helped June improve her dancing much faster, and they had time to goof around on Sunday night.

Monday brought school right back into focus, and June was glad she'd spent a few hours on Friday doing her homework.

It turns out June shouldn't have been afraid of not being asked to the Ball. In her first class on Monday, she was asked by Terry Boot and some 5th year Ravenclaw she didn't even know. Seamus Finnegan of Gryffindor asked her outside of Transfiguration in front of a third of the school, where she informed him, and them, that she already had a date. Draco didn't look pleased, and by the next class Pansy was going on about how Draco had asked her to the Ball between classes, and how he must have had to work up the courage all weekend to ask her. Neville didn't look as upset, but he asked Ginny Weasley that night.

A few people asked who she was going with, but she refused to say, so her close friends, Blaise and Millie, filled her in on the couples made over the weekend. She almost laughed out load when they told her that Cedric was taking Hermione. And Krum was apparently taking someone, probably a Durmstrang girl. Fleur had finally said yes to someone, an older boy in Ravenclaw. The Weasley Twins had each picked a chaser from the Gryffindor Quiddich team, and Teddy had asked Blaise.

Over the next couple of weeks, everyone seemed to get more and more desperate to find dates. Cho Chang kept shooting glares at Hermione, but she was going with some Ravenclaw boy in her year.

The only people who knew who June was going with was Sirius, Remus, and Snape. She had only told Snape so that there weren't extra seats at the Head Table, which she assumed meant that Dumbledore also knew who she was going with.

Of course, the rumors that Cedric was going with Hermione weren't helped in the slightest by the fact that every time June and Hermione were walking together, they'd spot him, he'd wink at them, and they'd start giggling and whispering.

~*~*~*~

It was about a week before the Ball, and people had stopped talking about who was going with whom, and had switched to those without dates. Weasley was still hunting for a date, a few girls had decided to go together as single, which most of the guys without dates took to mean they'd be willing to dance with anyone, so they were going stag. There was a good number of people going single, and everyone seemed to find this normal, but Weasley seemed determined to have a date. The word around the bathroom was that his attitude about June making Champion was making all the girls turn him down.

It reached the point of ridiculous four days before the dance.

June was in the library with Hermione, they were reading random defense spell books. Their theory was that no matter what that egg told her when she found out how to translate the screeching inside, she would need to be able to think on her feet. And the best way to choose the right spell in the heat of the moment, was to know as many spells as you can learn. There were a few that she was sure she wouldn't need in the Tournament, like the spell to repel Dementors, but it sounded like a useful spell to know anyway.

June was making a list of spells to try later, pronunciation, wand movement, and any extra notes, when someone stopped at their table.

June looked up at Weasley, then looked around the room, this could get loud. Both Cedric and Viktor were in the room, and now watching carfully, as well as a few other groups of older students. Secure in her safety, June turned back to Weasley.

"yes?"

Loud enough for the room to hear, the idiot, he proceeded to poke her buttons.

"I know what everyone saying about me, how I can't get a date. But at least I'm trying. No one really believes you have a date. And won't it look pathetic when you sit at the Head Table, all by yourself. Its one thing if a guy doesn't get a date, but if a girl doesn't, well its just pathetic. What are you going to do, but in on Granger and Diggory's date?"

June smiled, "what do you want Weasley?"

He grinned, "I figured I'd solve both our problems. Would you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

She really didn't mean to, and she felt really bad afterward, but June laughed. Just a little burst of a laugh, but it was enough for Weasley to go from smug to pissed. "sorry, you just took me by surprise. I really never expected you to ask me." His smug look returned, "but I really do already have a date, and, no offence, but I would _never_ go with you."

He looked upset, but not as mad as before. He turned to go, but she called him back.

"you know, Millicent Bulstrode doesn't have a date yet." June suggested. He looked shocked.

"b-but she's a Slytherin!"

June really did laugh this time. "you _just_ asked out a Slytherin. You know, maybe if you were a little more open-minded and kind, girls wouldn't be turning you down to go alone." June turned back to her book. "Just think about it. She may not even say yes, so if you don't want to go with her, don't ask."

Weasley left.

"I think I would have hit him." Hermione said.

"I probably would have too, if there hadn't been a table between us." June said as she closed her book. "I'm going to go practice some of these, do you want to come, or are you busy?"

"I'll come. I could use a break."

"What are you reading anyway?"

"Arithmancy. Its really fascinating, but I think I should have kept Healing instead…"

June laughed. "Healing is no cake walk." She said as they walked out of the library, "it's like potions and charms combined. We only have five students still in the class, and they're all Ravenclaw's. I doubt most of them will make it past the O.W.L."

"why, I didn't find it that hard."

"I don't know why, just they all seem to be having a lot of trouble with the spell portion. Madame Pomfrey said its normal for her to only have two or three students in N.E.W.T classes. Most people don't have the natural ability to heal apparently. She said it has something to do with your mind."

"strong will?"

"no, I think it's more like a real desire to heal someone. That's why parent's have no problems healing their kids of minor injuries, like broken bones or concussions, but while they want to heal or help someone else, they don't have the mental capacity to care that much about another person. There may be a lot of people out there who _can_ heal, they just don't because its too much work, or they're rubbish at potions, or whatever reason people choose to take Divination."

Hermione giggled. "so the desire to learn is not what it takes, but the desire to help is. That makes sense. Maybe that's why I was horrible at Divination. The desire to take every class was not enough, I had to actually believe, and want to see the future."

June nodded, "maybe. But I wouldn't want to know the future, I like to think that my choices change everything, that its not all set in stone."

"like the old Greek stories."

"where they said, 'your son will kill you and marry your wife' and so they throw him in the ocean."

"which seems to be the Greek solution to every problem,"

"but that was the catalyst to making it come true. If they had just raised the boy as their son, he never would have killed his father, and seriously, did they think he would marry his mum?"

"… Divination is still rubbish."

"I agree."

They got to their designated classroom, it was on the third floor, and June set her list on the table. Since sealing off the room they used for the First Task, they'd been unable to find it again, so they found one on the third floor, which is much closer to the library.

"have you found anything on translation spells?" June asked Hermione. She'd volunteered to look them up.

"I found some to translate written languages, but none for verbal. Have you tried muffling it?"

"what, like wrapping it in a blanket?" June asked sarcastically.

"or maybe putting it under water. That might quiet it down enough for you to make out what its screaming."

"yeah, I'll just take it in the bath with me. Oh wait, the girls dorms don't have baths." June was really on a roll with the sarcasm, she hadn't been this scathing in a while.

"well, you are dating a Prefect. Use their bath."

June's mouth dropped. "you want me to ask Cedric for the password to a bathroom that twelve people have access to, both male and female, so that I can get naked and dunk an egg under the water?"

Hermione giggled. "well, when you say it like _that_, no. Hey, I wonder if you can use Snape's bath."

June shrugged, "I can ask him. I trust him a lot more to not try to see me naked then I would a boy who found it 'urgent' to ask me to the Ball."

They both giggled.

Hermione was reading through June's list of spells while June tried a few different shield spells.

"what's this one for Dementors?"

"oh, the Patronus spell, the book said it created a kind of shield that Dementors are allergic to or something."

"try that one, I want to see it."

"yeah, ok." June read her notes on the spell, and got ready. First, she shifted through her memories for a _really_ happy memory.

She thought of how she felt when she first flew, free as a bird, wind whooshing through her hair.

"Expecto Patronum!" a cloud of silver mist shot from her wand and hovered there for a moment.

"is that what its supposed to do?"

"I don't think so, the book said it would take a shape. I don't think blob counts as a shape."

"try again, try a happier memory."

So June thought some more. Her mind shot back to a few weeks ago, when Cedric asked her to the Ball and told her she was cute in her PJs.

"Expecto Patronum!" a larger cloud, almost fully shielding her, but still a blob.

"that was much better! I think you're on the right track. What were you thinking about?"

June blushed, "Cedric asking me to the Ball."

Hermione nodded, "that's probably a really good one, but maybe you should look deeper. Cedric is great, but its not like he asked you to marry him. Try something that changed your life, not just your day. Something that fills you with a sense of peace, rather then just excitement."

June thought really hard, when was she at her happiest, who made her feel love, real love. She thought of her mother, she had dreams sometimes of her, maybe she could use that. But those memories are a little bittersweet. Her mothers not with her, not like Sirius is…

Sirius' face popped into her head, so she focused on how it felt to free him, how she feels every time they get to spend time together, messing around. It was like having a father…

"Expecto Patronum!" a great big silver dog burst from her wand and growled at the wall she was facing. Then it turned to her, stuck its tongue out, and cocked its head.

_Sirius._

Hermione jumped up, "oh my! That is amazing! That's the prettiest thing I've ever seen! Isn't that your Godfathers Animagus form?"

June smiled and reached her hand out to it. it faded before it reached her, but it left a definite sense of serenity behind.

"Awesome." June whispered.

Hermione tilted her head to the side, "it's like having your Godfather with you, ready to protect you, all the time."

"yeah, that's exactly what its like."

~*~*~*~*~

On Christmas Morning, June woke up early as usual. She opened her gifts, and headed up to breakfast.

June took her time eating. She didn't have anything to do today till 5pm, so she was just going to relax.

She was on her way back to the Common Room when Millie came running up to her.

"did you tell Weasley to ask me to the Ball?" she was angry.

"no. I suggested that he broaden his horizon, and I told him that you didn't have a date." June said, calmly. "I would never tell him to ask you out. Besides, I figured he'd either not ask you, or ask, and you'd turn him down."

She glared, "well that's not exactly how it happened! He practically attacked me, telling me I was pathetic, so pathetic that _you_ had to order people to ask me to the Ball! He said that if he asked me, you were going to let him copy your Potions homework for the rest of the year!"

Now June was getting angry. This boy had pushed it too far, this was not a game he would win.

"where is he?"

"right now? Probably still in the Entrance Hall basking in the glow of people laughing at pathetic Slytherin's"

June turned on her heal and headed up to the Entrance Hall.

What she saw made her a little happier, and calmed her down greatly. Hermione and Cedric were telling him off, they had both been witnesses to what June had said, and they were correcting everyone's impression that June would do something like that. Hermione stopped when she saw June, and tugged on Cedric's sleeve.

June walked to the middle of the Entrance hall, and stood in front of Weasley.

"you've finally gone to far Weasley." June said, raising her wand. "you think you're so much better then me? You think a pure and good Gryffindor can beat the evil Slytherin?" she held her wand at the ready, just as she had been taught in the dueling club. "then prove it."

Weasley laughed, "I can beat you with my hand tied behind my back, this isn't a fair fight! You're just a girl! I'm not going to fight a girl! And even if you _do_ beat me, it'll be because you use Dark Magic! I'm sure your little Death Eater friends have taught you plenty of that!"

The crowd had stepped back at her challenge, and gasped at the accusation.

June saw McGonagall coming down the stairs, she wouldn't make it in time if June acted fast, but she had to do something that would humiliate the little weasel without hurting him. _Bingo!_

"Expecto Patronum!" June's Patronus shot out of her wand and attacked Weasley. It pinned him, and was growling in his face, when McGonagall came running up.

"what is going on here!?"

June's Patronus ran to sit beside her for a moment before it faded. Everyone around was talking all at once, until McGonagall used her wand to produce a loud bang above her head. Every one went quiet.

"Mr. Weasley, what happened."

He pointed straight at June, "she used Dark Magic to attack me! I never even raised my wand!"

McGonagall raised her eyebrow. "Miss Potter, why did you set a Patronus on Mr. Weasley?"

"he insulted my friend and myself."

"Mr. Weasley, 20 points from Gryffindor for behavior not acting your age."

"what about her!? She _attacked_ me!"

June rolled her eyes. "that spell couldn't have hurt you. It's type of shield."

McGonagall nodded, "a very difficult piece of magic too, 10 points to Slytherin, Miss Potter, for quick thinking and excellent spell work."

She shooed all the students away, and headed for the teachers lounge. Severus _had _to hear about this.

June spent the rest of the day in the Slytherin Common room, just talking to all the girls.

When five o'clock rolled around, the girls started leaving to get ready.

"hey," June called to her dorm mates, "Hermione and I will be getting ready in the bathroom on the second floor. Would anyone care to join us?"

Pansy scoffed and headed up to the Dorm, but Blaise and Millie grabbed their stuff and followed June out of the common room.

~*~*~*~

It took a little work, but the girls managed to turn the bathroom into a dressing room. The sinks were transfigured into tables, the toilets into movable chairs. When they were done, they had four vanities set up, and they were confident that it would last about four hours. This was perfect since they had to be in the Hall in three.

They each sat down and started doing their make-up. Each layer needed spells to prevent it wearing off, so this was an hour long process. After the hour mark there was a knock on the door.

June answered it, and Snape stood there, handed her a small vial.

"take this now and it will wear off about an hour after the Ball ends." Then he turned and left.

"did you ever ask Snape about what we talked about before?" Hermione asked, cryptically referring to the egg.

"no, not yet. I figured it could wait until after the Ball. The Christmas season always puts him in a foul mood." The other two Slytherin's murmured their agreement.

"so what's the potion?" Millie asked as June swallowed it in one go.

June waited a moment, then removed her glasses. "it's a temporary eye sight adjustment. My glasses don't really go with my dress."

"wow." Hermione said in aw. "your eyes are really pretty without your glasses."

"thank you." June said as she applied a little mascara to her eyelashes. This was much easier with perfect eye sight.

"why don't you just fix your sight permanently?" Blaise asked. "then you wouldn't have to wear glasses at all."

"I like my glasses." June replied.

The girls started on their hair. June's was easiest, she used a spell to turn her messy waves into loose curls, then pinned her bangs back. She finished it off with circlet tiara. Then she went to each of her friends, helping them with their hair. Hermione's was sleeked down and twisted into a knot at the back of her head with a few little curls framing her face. Blaise had perfectly straight black hair, the front braided back and secured with a crystal nerine blossom. Millie had short strawberry hair, so it got crimped and pinned back with dark blue clips and glitter sprinkled over her hair.

Finally, about 10 minutes before they were to head down, they put their dresses on. Millie looked very elegant in a dark blue dress. It had one shoulder strap that wrapped around her back like a purse strap, the bodice ended just under her breast, flowing down her curvy body to touch the floor. When she walked you could see silver strappy heels and toes painted midnight blue.

Blaise was wearing a snow white a-line, spaghetti strap dress that came to mid calf, with a beaded waist band. Hermione was wearing a rosy pink dress that was form fitting, but flowed out a little about mid thigh. It had layered tool that floated out when she twirled, and her shoulders were covered with more sheer floaty material. (1)

June got dressed just in time to head down.

Millie went first, since no one was waiting for her, the girls listened from a nook at the top of the stairs. Quite a few people complimented her, and one guy even asked if he could have the first dance. Blaise went next, Ted making a huge deal about how pretty she looked. June decided to go next, she wanted to see the looks on everyone's face when she took Cedric's hand. June took a step out of the nook, and started down. Everyone got really quite for a moment, and just watched her. She felt like a leper, until she saw Cedric's face. When he looked at her, his eyes lit up and he smiled. He stepped forward and stood at the bottom of the staircase, waiting for her. He looked like prince charming in his black dress robes with green accents.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco waited in the common room for Pansy. He was wearing black dress robes with silver stitching; it's what Malfoy's wore.

Pansy came down about five minutes before eight, wearing a tight red dress, her short black hair down and three inch heels. Draco sneered. _She looks like a prostitute._

He got up and held his hand out to her. Together they walked to the Entrance Hall to wait for the doors to open. About two minutes after they got there, Millicent walked down the grand staircase. It made for quite an entrance, and she looked very pretty in the dark blue. Next came Blaise, looking like an angel, Ted was all over her as soon as she was down the stairs. Draco looked away from the staircase to see the Durmstrang students walk in, but turned back when the Hall fell silent.

June was at the top of the stairs, the people staring at her made her blush beautifully. She looked like a dream. She was wearing a black strapless, a-line dress with a side drape. There was embroidery in silver on the bodice and she wore a silver Elvin tiara over soft black curls, with an emerald in the middle of her forehead. Her eyes met someone else's, she smiled and started to descend. As she walked down the stairs the light caught her dress and it changed from a midnight black to a deep green and back again. As she got closer, Draco realized what made her so stunningly beautiful tonight, she didn't have her glasses hiding her large almond shaped, emerald green eyes. He also realized who her date was.

As she reached the bottom of the staircase, she put her hand into Diggory's, who kissed it and muttered something. She blushed brighter.

_Damn Hufflepuff, how could she choose him? Anyone but that- that pompous pretty-boy!_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione waited till everyone was talking again, then made her own way down the stairs. She didn't get quite the reaction that June did, which she was happy for, until she reached the bottom of the staircase. When Viktor offered her his arm almost all the girls there hissed at her. Viktor whispered "you look lovely" in her ear as they walked over to where the other champions were standing.

Just then the doors to the Great Hall opened. McGonagall called the Champions to the side, and the rest of the students made their way in. As soon as the others were settled, McGonagall made them stand in a line, and led them into the Hall. Everyone applauded as they passed on their way to the Head table where the Judges were sitting. The Hall looked beautiful, decked out in Hogwarts finest Christmas decorations. The House tables had been removed, and there were about a hundred circular tables arranged in a U shape around a dance floor. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled merrily as the Champion's made their way to the table. Karkaroff, however, was glaring at Hermione like she was a mosquito on his prize student's arm. The others were applauding, Bagman slightly more enthusiastically then necessary, and June noticed Percy Weasley in place for Crouch.

Fleur and Rodger Davies, the Ravenclaw Quiddich Captain, sat down first, next to Percy, then Viktor and Hermione, and finally June and Cedric.

They got to order as if they were at a restaurant, little menus were on the table, and you just told it what you wanted. Dumbledore sure had gone all out for their guests. They all talked, about anything and everything. Mostly it was just polite chitchat, of course. At one point June spotted Hagrid waving to Maxime from one of the other staff tables.

During the whole meal, June and Hermione didn't speak to each other, even though they sat side by side, they were busy with their dates.

Cedric was telling June about his family, his friends, his classes and what he planned for the future.

"I don't think I want to go professional with Quiddich, I'd rather do something real. I wouldn't mind being an Auror, or an Obliviator. I need to get a career under me, so maybe in a few years, I'll be ready for the family thing. What would you like to do when you graduate?"

June smiled, "I haven't thought about it much, but I think I'd like to go into healing. Or possibly a position brewing potions. Spell creation would be fun too, I don't know. I still have a lot of schooling left, and its hard to say how I'll feel in three years."

Cedric wanted to hear all about her Godfather. She told him as much as she could think of, how fun and crazy he was to be around, she also told him about her Aunt and Uncle, a little, and her Cousin. She tried to paint them in the best light possible, she didn't want Cedric thinking she was a complainer or something.

"I'd have to ask, but I'm sure Sirius wouldn't mind if you came and saw me over the summer." June said as she brushed a beetle off the table, she would have smashed it, but figured she'd give it the chance to get out before losing its life. "or, I could come visit you."

Cedric smiled, "I'm not sure if I'll be with my parents in July, and I'm sure you're Godfather would disapprove of you coming to a guys flat, but I would love to see you over the summer. We'll make plans when it gets closer."

June smiled at the happy bubbly feeling in her chest at the thought of making plans. _Does this mean I'm his girlfriend?_

When the plates were clean, Dumbledore pushed the tables back a little further to make the dance floor larger, and made a raised platform for The Weird Sisters to play on.

Cedric stood and bowed slightly, "would you care to dance?"

June put her hand in his, "I would love to."

The others got up as well, and the gentlemen led the ladies to the dance floor. They positioned themselves so they were well spread out, and the music started. Cedric placed his hand around June's waist and pulled her closer, grabbed her hand, and led her in a slow waltz. June couldn't take her eyes off of his, she felt like this was a wonderful dream.

When she was little she always imagined a prince would come someday and make her a princess, and at this exact moment, she felt like her every wish had come true.

Others joined them on the dance floor, and absently June noticed that there was a flash of light coming from the side lines every once in awhile.

They danced another two songs, when someone tapped on Cedric's shoulder. It was Draco.

"mind if I cut in?"

Cedric's jaw tightened, but when he saw June smile, he handed her over. Draco swept right in without missing a beat.

"you're a really good dancer Draco." June said, surprised.

"of course, I've had lessons since I was six." He smiled charmingly.

"are you having fun?"

"oh, you know Pansy, all she can talk about is how awful everyone looks."

June laughed. There was another flash from her right.

"so, why did you say yes to that Hufflepoof?" Draco asked condescendingly.

June sighed, "I like him Draco."

His eyes widened and his dancing slowed. "what do you mean? He's a no talent pretty-boy who wouldn't have looked at you twice if you weren't famous. He's just using you." June pulled out of Draco's arms and slapped him as hard as she could across his face. There was another flash of light.

"how dare you." June hissed. "don't you dare speak to me again Draco Malfoy unless its to appologise." And she turned and ran out the doors, into the garden.

June stopped when she got outside, and found a bench to sit on. She put her hands to her face, and realized she was crying. And as she looked at the tears on her hands, she noticed they were shaking.

She was out there less then a minute when Cedric appeared. He sat next to her and wrapped her in a hug, whispering words of comfort as he held her close.

When she pushed lightly on his chest, he leaned back and looked her in the eye.

"so, what did he say? I'm sure he deserved it."

June laughed, "oh, he deserved it, alright. He was- just saying such awful things about you."

Cedric smiled and ran his fingers down her cheek, "thank you for defending me. I'm sure he was just jealous. I know I would be in his shoes."

June smiled.

"do you want to dance? Or we could just sit at the table. My friends wanted me to sit with them, but I'd much rather be with you."

June thought for a moment, "actually, I wouldn't mind sitting with your friends for awhile, I'm sure they're far more interesting then the teachers and Ministry appointed judges."

Cedric laughed, and led her to a table near the back. She was defiantly the youngest there, but they welcomed her like an equal. _There's something to be said for Hufflepuff's._

Sitting with Cedric's friends gave her a chance to watch the other couples. Ginny and Neville were dancing nearby, very clumsily. Viktor and Hermione were still dancing too, they appeared to be completely oblivious to everything around them. Fred and the Gryffindor Chaser were dancing so wildly that they were actually running into people. A lot of the professors were dancing too, she didn't see Hagrid or Maxime, Snape and Karkaroff were missing too, but June was dragged back to the people around her before she could worry about it too much.

For about twenty minutes, Cedric's friends told June as many embarrassing stories about him that they could think of. Cedric took it all in stride, until one boy said, "then there was that one time when we were in 4th year, like you, we were up near the Astronomy Tower just before midnight, trying to spook the couples up there, you know, and Cedric-"

"ok, that's enough." He stood up and held his hand out to her again, "I would like to dance with my date some more before the night is over."

June laughed as he helped her up. They made their way back to the dance floor, and stumbled slightly into a quicker dance. "you have very charming friends, it was very nice of them to try to make me feel so welcome."

"oh, I'm sure your friends have plenty of stories about you."

"perhaps, but my friends would never tell."

"oh yeah? Shall we test this theory?"

June's smile fell slightly, "well, if you want to go to Draco's table, feel free, but you won't get so much as a 'hi' out of the Slytherin's."

"what about Hermione?"

"she'd never tell on me, I know far too many of her stories for her to tell any of mine."

"I say we test this."

"go for it."

They stopped dancing as the song ended and made their way to the head table where Hermione and Viktor were talking.

Hermione turned to her as soon as they sat down. Viktor went to get drinks.

"are you having fun?"

June nodded, "Cedric's friends have been telling me all sorts of wonderful stories about him. Apparently he was quite a trouble maker before he became Prefect."

"and in return I was wondering if you would tell one on our little June here." Cedric cut in.

Hermione smiled, "well, fair is fair."

June's eyes narrowed, "I told him that you'd never tell him anything, because you are such a good friend."

Hermione smiled. "oh I won't tell him anything he won't learn on his own, if he sticks around." she narrowed her eyes at him.

Cedric got serious, "I plan to."

Hermione returned to smiling. "good, then I'll tell you something funny." She leaned over June and spoke quietly, "do you remember when we were in first year, and the troll got loose in the school?"

He nodded, "June knocked it out by distracting it with a color changing tile and spinning it around its head to make it dizzy." She pulled back, "you have heard of her adventures in the school yes?"

Cedric smiled, "yeah, with Quirrel and the Petrifying Snake."

Hermione nodded, "have you met her snake?"

He frowned, "no, but one of the girls in my house is always talking about it."

June laughed, "yeah, Susan snake sits for me sometimes. She brings him to your common room, you should introduce yourself next time."

"so, do you talk to your snake often?" he asked nervously.

June frowned, she hated it when people were afraid of her for her Parseltounge.

"oh don't worry," Hermione said, "you get used to it. its really pretty if you listen. Not like that screaming egg."

Cedric raised an eyebrow, "you've heard it?"

June answered, "of course. Just because the teachers can't help, doesn't mean I have to do this on my own."

"so which one of you came up with summoning your broom?" Cedric smiled, this was the kind of dirt he was looking for after all the stuff his friends blabbed.

June stuck her chin up, "I did. Hermione is my sounding board and study partner, I come up with idea's, she tells me if they sound doable."

"or I help her make them doable." Hermione said with a smug look of her own.

"so have you figured out that egg?" Cedric asked.

Both June and Hermione looked shocked.

"that's cheating!" Hermione said, at the same time June blurted her first thought.

"I don't care if you _are_ my boyfriend, I'm not helping you win that Cup!"

The three of them froze.

"oh, dear," Hermione said, "I wonder where Viktor has gotten, excuse me." And she was gone.

"i-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you my boyfriend." June said, her face heating up like a furnace.

Cedric took her hand and lead her outside. They sat on a bench, it was quiet and beautiful. June was feeling like a complete fool. _Had to go and open your mouth! Couldn't just enjoy the evening, and now its all over, he'll tell you he can't date you because your too young._

Cedric interrupted her thoughts, "do you want me to be your boyfriend?"

June looked up through her eyelashes. "only if you want to be. if you don't that's fine."

Cedric smiled, "June, would you be my girlfriend?"

~*~*~*~*~

A/n MUAHAHAHA!!! I feel so _evil!!_

The greek story, the story of Oedipus killing his father to marry his mother, I'm pretty sure they didn't throw him in the ocean, I think his mother just gave him to some random couple. Can't remember exactly, and Google sources give too many different answers. I just said the toss em in the ocean thing because Perceus and his mother were tossed in, as were a ton of other people who displeased the king or had a future that someone didn't approve of.

Hermione is wearing the dress Emma wore in the movie. I thought it was very pretty, so I kept it. if you want to see the other girls dresses, you can go to davids bridal . com Millie is wearing **Style 38351931 in dark blue ****, **Blaise is wearing**Style BR1007 **except to mid calf, and June is wearing **Style BR1009 **Except made of a black material that changes to dark green in light.


	26. Chapter 26 the Lake in the Egg

Chapter 26 The Lake in the Egg

Warning, this is a filler chapter. Its just the bridge between x-mas and Feb 24th. Next chapter will be the second task. enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"_June, will you be my girlfriend?"_

June looked him in the eyes and smiled, "yes! Of course!" she flung her arms around him. She pulled back. "I want to dance, can we dance?"

Cedric laughed, and held out his hand, "Shall we dance?"

They went back into the Hall, and danced the rest of the evening.

~*~*~*~*~

When the Ball ended, Cedric walked her to the Potions classroom, and kissed her goodnight.

It was just a little peck on the cheek, but it was still a kiss!!

June danced on a cloud the rest of the way back to the common room, floated up to her dorm without noticing anyone around her, put on her PJs and went to bed to dream and re-live the night again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

June slept till about ten the next day, but then, so did most people. When she got up, she took a shower, got dressed, put on some super comfortable shoes, and headed down for lunch just before noon.

June didn't speak with anyone in Slytherin on her way up to lunch, she really didn't need to know who sided with Draco, and who with her, or if they even knew why they were fighting. As soon as she sat down for lunch, Blaise passed her the paper. _Well, she must not be to mad at me._

On the front page was an exclusive on the Yule Ball, which read more like an exclusive on June. It started off by talking about the beautiful decorations and the band, and the wonderful shock of June's best friend finding herself in the arms of a world famous Quiddich star. 'one can't help but wonder if Juniper Potter's influence is what got this somewhat plain looking girl such a sought after date'

The second paragraph talked about what a surprise June and Cedric together was. 'the two Hogwarts Champion's have found love together' it talked about the age difference, the House conflicts, and how this will effect their performance in the Triwizard Tournament.

'most were shocked, but happy for our hero to have found someone she can connect with. Her long time friend, Draco Malfoy, however, didn't seem to take it quite so well. After cutting in to dance with the beautifully dressed savior, it was only a few minutes before he received a slap across the face from a very upset girl. It was later confirmed that they had been speaking of her choice of date when the young Champion lost her temper.'

June finished reading, and couldn't help but glance over at her boyfriend, _I have a boyfriend!_, at the Hufflepuff table.

He caught her eye and shrugged, you can't always be painted in a good light.

June folded the paper and handed back to Blaise, who leaned closer.

"so, are you two an item, or was it just the one time thing?"

June blushed, and got in girly gossip mode, "he asked me to be his girlfriend, and he kissed me goodnight."

The girls squealed together for a moment.

June finished her lunch, and just before she was going to get up, Cedric tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and smiled at him, and he held out his hand.

~*~*~*~*~

June spent the rest of her Holiday in a boyfriend daze. Cedric took up all her time, they talked, and just spent time together. They didn't mention the Second Task, they didn't talk about the Tournament, and they steered clear of the Slytherin's.

Draco was the only one who disapproved, but June didn't want to have any one choose sides, so they just kept their distance.

When classes started again, they had to spend less time together, their friends and his Prefect duties demanded it, but they managed twice during the week and half of Sunday.

The first week of class there was a horrible article in the Prophet about Hagrid being a Half-Giant, by Rita Skeeter. June spent about three hours in his Hut, where he was hiding from everyone, telling him it didn't matter, that she was just being mean, that no one really cared, everyone loved him. She also mentioned how much she didn't like Professor Grubby-Plank.

Which was a lie, it was nice to spend an entire lesson petting baby unicorns, instead of healing the minor burns and cuts of her classmates when the Blast-Ended Skrewts got them.

Hagrid was telling her about his dad, who seemed like a very nice guy, when Dumbledore came in and forced him to return to his teachings and stop wallowing in self pity. Told him that the people who matter don't care, and he would take care of the ones who thought it mattered.

"look at Miss Potter here, she doesn't care, not even for a moment did she consider you a monster when she heard, isn't that right?"

"of course not! Rita's the Monster!" June said angrily.

And Hagrid did agree to return.

Rita had been doing a lot of hateful journalism lately, and June really didn't approve, she needed to find a way to really piss off the writer, but how, she needed something that Rita didn't have. June was walking down the third floor corridor and her way to Defense Friday morning, thinking about this, when she heard her name.

June turned, to see Colin Creevey running toward her.

"June! June! I got some _great_ pictures for you!" he slid to a stop right in front of her. "I had to give Pavarti Patil ten Galleons to take me to the Ball, but it was worth it, look at these!"

_That explained the flashing._

There was one of her coming down the stairs of the Entrance Hall, she looked really pretty with the light blush across her cheeks. There was another of her walking with Cedric to the Head Table, it had Hermione and Viktor behind them, at the perfect angle that it looked like they were almost walking side by side. There was one taken during dinner, June and Cedric were staring dreamily into each other's eyes, and you could see Hermione smiling as Viktor touched her face and leaned in, it almost looked like he was going to kiss her, but when the photo moved, he just leaned back. There was one of them dancing the first dance, pressed just a little too close for that particular dance. One of them slow dancing later in the night, where June had her head on his shoulder, and Cedric had his eyes closed with a goofy smile on his face. There was one of them sitting with Cedric's friends laughing, and one with June and Hermione sitting close and talking, while the two guys watched them peacefully.

"and this one is my favorite." Colin handed her one that wasn't in the stack. It really was a very good shot. The picture moved, repeating the same scene over and over. It was her slapping Draco, but it didn't just capture the slap, you could see the moment June's face when from happy to pissed and ended with her walking away. It really was excellent timing.

"these are really great Colin." June said, she pulled a little pouch out of her jean pocket. "these deserve a bonus. Ten Galleons to get you in the door, and five for the pictures. Hey, did you get any of the First Task?"

Colin blushed, "oh, yeah I forgot to give those to you." He dug in his messenger bag, and pulled out another stack. This one was much larger then the first. "I got pictures of all the Champions!"

And he did. he got a picture of Cedric as the rock turned into a dog, sneaking around the dragon, and just as the fire got him. He got Fleur doing her weird little hypnotizing spell, and the look on her face as the dragon snored and lit her skirt on fire, and her grabbing the egg and holding it up. Viktor's shots were pretty cool, he got him looking very impressive as he shot the dragon in the eye with a spell, the dragon smashing all the real eggs, and one very funny one where it looked like he was scolding the dragon as she was taken away. Then June saw hers, and she realized why she got such a high score, she looked _cool_. There was one of her looking really confident with her hand outstretched to get her broom, one with her swooping behind the dragons head as it tried to keep June in her sight, and one with her flying at breakneck speed to the tent as a stream of flames came at her, and passed just as she twisted into the entrance.

There were a couple more taken earlier in the year, the everyday ones she usually paid him for.

June looked through them wordlessly, and before anyone could say a word, she handed another five Galleons to the little photographer.

"looks like this year will be a good year for photos eh?" June joked.

Colin nodded. "I can't wait for the Second Task! I bet I'll get some really good pictures then! I gotta get to class though, see ya June!"

She waved him off, and walked to her class, looking through the pictures. _If only I had a way of publishing these…_

"Hi Juniper, you look distracted." June looked up at Luna Lovegood who was walking in the opposite direction. June grinned.

"hey, Luna, could I ask you a favor?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a week into the new term, June finally got around to talking to Snape about the Egg. She went to his office after class one day, he was brewing something pink and sweet smelling.

"a little early for Spring Fever isn't it?" June asked, recognizing the Potion as a cure for pollen allergies.

"my N.E.W.T. class is working with imported, dried poppy pollen tomorrow. This is just a precaution. Plus it keeps for six months." Snape answered, then lowered the heat on the cauldron, and turned to his favorite student. "what can I do for you?"

June smiled angelically, "may I use your bathtub?"

Snape's eyes narrowed. "for what?"

"a bath of course." June answered, same sweet look.

"are you trying to get me fired?" Snape asked seriously.

"of course not! I won't tell, please?"

"no." Snape said, turning back to his potion.

June turned to face the door, "fine. I'll just have to ask Cedric, my boyfriend, for the password to the Prefect's bath. I mean, what harm could come from it? he's seventeen, I'm sure the idea of a naked girl all alone in the bath wouldn't lure him there. And if any other guys walked in while I was using it, they would politely cover their eyes, and leave me in peace."

She snuck a peak, and saw a look of absolute horror on her teachers face.

"yes, a bunch of teenage boys are much more trustworthy then you are sir. No one would believe that you, Severus Snape, hater of all things teenaged, would skip the chance to see a young student naked in your bathtub."

"fine! Enough!" Snape snapped, "you can use my bathroom. but you will _not_ be naked, I absolutely insist that you wear some form of covering. And I will _not _be here for it. I will give you two hours to come in, take your bath, and get out before I return. Agreed?"

June grinned, "agreed. Is tonight good?"

Snape sighed. "let me get some things together, you go get your things. I will be out in five minutes, the password is Horklump. Two hours."

June nodded and rushed back to her Common room. She ran upstairs, grabbed a t-shirt and her Egg and headed to Snape's rooms. She waited in the Hall for him to leave, and as soon as he turned a corner, she whispered the password and entered Snape's private rooms.

_Green and black, go figure._ She headed straight through the living room, through the bedroom door, which had been left open for her, and straight to the bathroom.

Snape's bath looked more like a hot tub, so she started filling it with hot water. A flick of her wand set a timer for an hour and thirty minutes, she stripped down to her underwear, and put on the t-shirt as ordered. She put the Egg in the water first, then climbed in when it was full enough for her to stick her head under the water.

_Hermione better be right about all this, this is a lot of trouble for a random thought…_

June opened the Egg, and stuck her head under the water. The Egg was singing.

"Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you're searching, ponder this:

We've taken something you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

And to recover what we took,

But past an hour – the prospects black,

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."

June listened to it about six times before she could repeat it word for word.

"so they're going to take something from us, and hide it in the lake." June said out loud. "well, that's easy! I just have to find a way to breath under water for an hour, no problem!"

June sat in the warm water until her alarm went off, and got out.

She made it out just before the two hour mark, and waved to Snape as she exited his rooms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day was a Saturday, so when she met Hermione in their empty classroom, where they met when it was freezing outside, they went straight to the library.

They split up, and followed their own instincts, they had no idea where to start, so they went for general. June searched down the potion's section, Hermione hunted down charms.

June was looking through Moste Potente Potions, Sanpe gave her a unlimited pass to the restricted section as long as it related to Potions, when she found something.

"I found it! this Potion will let me breath under water for one hour!"

Hermione rushed over and they read the potions together.

"oh."

"crap."

"six months, huh?"

"yep. And three of those months it has to sit in the water you want to breath in." June sighed, "back to your reading."

"I wonder if Snape has any on hand?"

"I'm not supposed to ask teachers for help."

"but your don't want his help, you want his potion."

"if he even has it."

"exactly! It never hurts to ask."

*sigh* "if we find nothing else today, then I will ask him."

"deal."

They studied for a little while longer, when Neville came up to their table.

"hey guys."

"hey Neville."

"hey Neville, long time no see. Where have you been?"

"oh, I spend most of my time in the greenhouses now." Neville smiled, "mind if I sit with you?"

"not at all. We're just looking for something to help me with the second task."

"you can't fly for this one?"

"nope. This one involves swimming, they really are covering all the bases, I'll bet the Third task is on land."

"you have to swim? In the lake? In February? Won't that be really cold?" Neville asked, looking nervous.

June laughed, "I can deal with the cold, it's the breathing under water that I'm having trouble with."

"breathing under water?" Neville asked surprised, "like using Gillyweed?"

The girls both paused and looked up.

"what?" June said, shocked beyond reason.

"Gillyweed. Its grows on the edge of the lake in early Spring and will let you breath underwater for an hour per dose."

June reached over, grabbed Neville's face, and planted a kiss square on his mouth. "I owe you big time!"

Neville turned bright red, "nah, I'm good."

June laughed as she got up and ran out of the library.

Neville looked at Hermione, "I don't know what I just did, but how do I do it again?"

Hermione smiled, "as much as I'm sure you liked that, I don't think you want her doing that again. I think Cedric Diggory may have something to say about it."

Neville's face went white.

~*~*~*~*~*~

June walked into Snape's Private Lab where he was, once again, working on a Potion.

June looked in the cauldron, it was a dark blue color with a strong cedar scent. She looked at the table behind him, and saw it still had about ten ingredients on it.

_Salamander eggs, sun flower seeds, dragon blood, African frog mucus, and jack rabbit fur would cause intense increase in body temperature. Seaweed, mermaid hair, salt water and Alaskan Salmon scales completely counter the other ingredients! Phoenix down, for time release…_

"A hypothermia cure?" June asked.

Snape chuckled, "you really are getting to smart for your own good. Yes, I am brewing a cure to hypothermia. Now, what do you want, brat?"

June smiled, "why do I always have to want something? Maybe I'm just here for your charming company!"

Snape gave her a disbelieving look, "you, missy, are a creature of habit. It is Saturday, before noon, therefore you should be holed up somewhere with little miss smarty pants from Gryffindor. On the off chance that she decided to ditch you for her boyfriend, you would be with yours, who has spent every Saturday morning since the Ball hanging around the Entrance Hall on the off chance that you will walk by with nothing to do. And Merlin forbid you break up with Badger Boy, you would be on your way to make up with Draco. Now, what do you want?"

June giggled, "fine, fine. I need to know if you have any Gillyweed."

Snape smirked. "as a matter of fact I do. Now, what I want to know, is how someone barely making an A in Herbology learned about Gillyweed?"

June smiled, "well, since you have some, I can only assume its used in certain potions."

Snape chuckled, "fine don't tell me. But before I give you some of my precious Gillyweed, tell me the properties, as applies to Potions, of Gillyweed."

June stared blankly. _A weed, so it probably counters something, grows on the edge of a fresh water lake, so it might purify poisons made from an earth base, and allows you to breath underwater in its natural form… therefore-_

"Gillyweed would be used in antidotes for poisons that flood or seize the lungs to kill its victims. It would be most effective with an earth base, soil or stones, and prepared slowly so it doesn't loose moisture." June said confidently.

"you know, your father was just like that with Transfiguration. Barely had to try at all, and bam, he got it. Like your mother, with charms! Somehow she just had to read it, and not only would she pronounce it right, but she'd get it on the first try. You should have been in Ravenclaw, and out of my hair!"

June grinned, "a student is only as good as his teacher. Which is why Neville was able to tell me about the Gillyweed off the top of his head, and Hermione and I just spent three hours searching in circles."

Snape went to his cupboard and brought her a jar. The jar was small, a single dose, short and squat. It looked like a mass of green worms.

June's face screwed up, "and there's nothing I can do to it, a way to prepare it so that it will still work, but also so I don't have to swallow a slimy ball of weeds?"

Snape smirked, "nope. You just shove it in your mouth, chew it up, and jump in the water."

June went a little green, "ugg, fighting the dragon seems simple compared to this!"

Snape looked very pleased. "just keep it locked up somewhere safe till you need it. and I'm not donating another for your boyfriend."

June smiled, "unless he comes up with it on his own, he won't know what I'm doing until February 24th."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The second weekend of January brought a Hogsmeade weekend, and the newest edition of the Quibbler. June's issue arrived by personal delivery, as planned.

June was eating breakfast, chatting with the girls in Slytherin, when Luna came skipping up.

"Juniper!" she called loudly, even some of the Gryffindors on the other side of the hall turned. "here's your copy of this months Quibbler! Daddy made your interview the cover page!"

Everyone started whispering, and when June took her copy she was suddenly surrounded by a group of Slytherin's.

"Thanks Luna, tell your dad I appreciate it!"

June looked at the front page, and there was one of her pictures. It was the one of all the Champions dancing, June and Cedric front and center, with the other two couples a little back on either side.

'Exclusive interview with all four Triwizard Champions! 2 page's of this exciting Tournament first hand, with 10 professional photos of the First Task and the Yule Ball.'

June flipped through it, to see which photos he'd used. There was one of each champion with a dragon, with personal recounts of the Task from the Champions. There were quotes blown up in random spots, to grab your attention. "The waiting was the worst part, by far." says June Potter. "I'm just glad Madam Pomfrey is such an awesome Medi-Witch!" says Cedric Diggory. "no one ever told me that Dragons snored." says Fleur Delacour. "I was as upset as anyone to see those eggs destroyed." says Viktor Krum.

The next section was on the Yule Ball. There was a picture of them all at the Head Table, a few of them dancing and the one of June walking down the Grand Staircase. They answered questions about their dates, how they liked the band and the decorations, and what their favorite moment was. Again, it had a blown up quote from each of the Champions. "I'd been hoping Cedric would ask me to the Dance for months before he actually did" -June Potter. "When I saw her on those stairs, my heart stopped." –Cedric Diggory. "it was not as lovely as Beauxbaton's, but it was lovely." Fleur Delacour. "[Hermione Granger] was the only girl I noticed since stepping foot in Hogwarts." Viktor Krum.

And the best part? At the corner of each photo, was; by Colin Creevey, Hogwarts photographer.

Cedric, Fleur and Viktor each received their copy after Luna handed June hers, they had planned it all down to the minute.

After glancing through it, June stuck it in her bag. When people complained, she just said, "well, it's a Hogsmeade weekend, I happen to know that the Owl Post Office sells The Quibbler." And she walked off to meet Cedric.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hand in hand, Cedric and June made their way around Hogsmeade. They stopped by Honeydukes and Zonkos. June stopped in the book store for a moment and they went to the Shrieking Shack. June told Cedric how all the legends started, and who spread them.

Around noon, they headed to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. Cedric asked if June would like to go to Madam Puddifoots, but June declined. she didn't think bad food and sappy decorations made for a good date. If they wanted to be alone, they wouldn't be in Hogsmeade. Cedric was very happy with this.

The couple found a table and ordered sandwiches and butterbeer. It wasn't long before they were joined by Cedric's friends, there just to poke fun at him for his interview.

One guy leaned in close to June, "you know, I was teasing him for months about being to afraid to ask you out."

June laughed, Cedric's friends always made her laugh.

After a few minutes, Cedric got rid of them, claiming they didn't need them ruining the mood.

They left, calling back, "hey June! You should go walk through that door, maybe his heart will stop again!" they all laughed hysterically.

As the boys exited, another entered. It was Rita Skeeter and her photographer.

She was distracted at first, but she soon caught sight of June and Cedric.

"ah, if it isn't June Potter!" she sat down at their table without being invited. "and the other Hogwarts Champion." She glanced at Cedric. "you know, I was very surprised to see your interview in the Quibbler." She smiled at June, looking ever more like a crocodile. "I thought we were pals, you know you could have sent me an owl, I would have been here in to shakes of tail!"

June smiled, "I'm sorry, I set up that interview right after your article about my friend Hagrid came out," June was proud to say she looked the perfect combination of repentant and sarcastic. "I figured you were too busy with the back lash of that to be bothered with a silly thing like the Triwizard Tournament."

Rita's grin looked more like a grimace, "well, since I'm here, why don't you give me a mini interview? The one in that trash of a magazine was so sloppily done!"

June sighed, "I know, they printed what we actually said. What a shame." She smiled, "but as you can see, I'm on a date at the moment, with my boyfriend. You remember Cedric Diggory? You called him a self-centered pretty boy."

Her smile faltered again. "fine, if my talents are not appreciated here, I will find a story elsewhere."

"that must be your selling point." A voice behind her said.

They all turned to see Hermione standing there with her arms crossed, Viktor was at the bar, ordering drinks.

"ah, Miss Granger! How's your second hand popularity working out for you," she shot a meaningful glance at Viktor.

"you are a horrible woman! You'll attack anyone won't you? Hagrid wouldn't hurt a fly! No one cares one lit about me or what I do! And people who are known, you just do your best to make everyone out to be as horrible as you! You are a vulture!" Hermione hissed.

Rita grinned, "a vulture, my what a passionate girl you are. Muggle-born aren't you? And how exactly did you come to be so close to our little June? You must be something special, to attract so many powerful people to your side. I hear you are very talented with your spell work, top of your class. Is there anything you can't do?"

Hermione shivered with hate. "if had as many resources as you seem to think I do I would get you fired so fast your head would spin."

"I think we're done here." Rita stood, smiling, and turned to leave.

"oh, and Ms Skeeter!" June called, she turned back. "my dear friend Hermione just reminded me of something, my Godfather, Sirius Black, the sole heir to the Black estate and properties, owns about a third of the Daily Prophets stock. My good friends, the Malfoy's, own a little more then half. And I, as the sole heir to the Potter line, own only ten measly shares." June smiled, "however, the Zabini's, the Bulstrode's, the Nott's, and a few of my other friend's families own the remaining shares. That's practically the whole paper in one House. One owl would have you fired at best, and sued for decimation of name at worst." June smirked, "I would recommend you stop writing about my friends."

Rita smirked, "that would be quite a threat, if I thought for a minute that the Malfoy's would defend a muggle-born or half-giant. In fact, I believe I wrote, and I know that I wrote true, that your little boyfriend here has put you on the outs with the Malfoy's" Rita grinned, "I'm sure you'll be hearing from me."

She turned and headed for the door. Draco was standing there, with the rest of the Slytherin fourth years. Blaise and Millie looked pissed, Ted had his jaw clenched so tight it must hurt, and Draco, Draco looked aloof.

He stepped forward, toward the woman who had spoken of his family as if she knew them personally.

"Rita Skeeter, pleased to meet you, I am Draco Malfoy." Draco said with a smarmy grin. "I believe you were just talking about me and my family to my friend June."

Rita frowned, "friend? My sources tell me that you two haven't spoken so much as a word to each other since she slapped you at the Yule Ball."

Draco continued to smile, "ah, yes, our little disagreement. Well, you will be happy to note that when your article about the Ball came out, my father, Lucius Malfoy, sent me an owl making it perfectly clear that I was to apologize for my faux-pas. The Diggory's are a very upstanding family, and as pure-blooded as you or I." he got a look of shock on his face, "oh wait, you're not pure-blooded, are you?"

Rita's eyes got wide.

Blaise stepped forward, "no, no she's not. She's the illegitimate child of a muggle-born witch and a muggle," she shook her head, "how discraceful."

Millie looked at her nails casually, "she was expelled from Hogwarts as well, in her second year for telling people that her Defense teacher failed her because she wouldn't sleep with him." She looked Rita in the eye, "then it came out that he had a homosexual lover living in this town."

Ted tilted his head to the side, "I've also heard that you had a child as well, no one ever did figure out who the father was, and then it disappeared. I wonder what could have happened…"

"oh I know!" Pansy hopped forward, "there is a record of you putting the baby up for adoption in the Muggle world." She put her hand to her cheek and sighed dramatically, "I can't tell which would be worse! Being a Muggle-born, or being a bastard!" Pansy grinned, "but that was only about five years ago, the kid won't be at Hogwarts for six years yet."

Rita was turning a lovely shade of puce, and her hand clenched around her Quick Quotes Quill, breaking it clean in half. She turned to June, "fine, you win. For the rest of the Tournament, I'll steer clear of Hogwarts." And she stormed out.

June smiled, and looked to Draco.

He gave her a half smile, shrugged his shoulders, and headed back out of the bar.

June turned back to Cedric and smiled.

"I guess that's his way of saying I'm sorry?" Cedric laughed.

"yep. He'll actually say the words later, but in a public place, that's practically a declaration of love." June said with a smile.

Cedric grunted slightly, but June didn't notice. She was very happy.

~*~*~*~*~*~

June was right of course. As soon as she got to the Common Room that evening, Draco handed her a Chocolate Frog and apologized.

"I was just shocked, I guess." June threw her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry for slapping you! I felt really bad afterwards, I just couldn't control myself I guess." June pulled back and grinned hugely. "speaking of which, Colin got a picture of it!"

Draco was nonplussed while June she ran up to her bed to get the picture Colin had given her, she made a copy while she was up there with a quick spell.

She got down and handed him the photo. He watched as her face went from pure bliss to hurt, and then he watched himself get slapped and her pull away, then it started all over again.

"what a charming picture." He muttered.

"you can keep it." June said graciously, "to remind you to not be a jerk."

Draco laughed, "yeah, ok." He stuck the picture in one of his books.

They went and sat on the couch, to catch up. June told Draco about the Egg, and he told her about suffering through Pansy's company for the past few weeks.

They stayed up late into the night, and while Draco was telling her about a letter his mother sent him, she fell asleep, with her head in Draco's lap. He stared at her for a moment, then kept talking, running his fingers through her hair.

He woke June about an hour later, and she headed up to bed, he just sighed and made his way to his.

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: see, filler chapter. I know a couple of you expressed a slight desire to hear what Rita has to say after the second task, worry not. She's not done with them yet. How'd you like the Quibbler thing?? I know Luna doesn't play a huge part yet, but she is June's friend, they know each other, and they spend time together, I just don't write any of it… *grin* so yeah. Next chapter is the second task. whos excited??? I know I am…

this chapter was a PAIN to write... i wrote it like 4 times... each time it was completely different, and i htink i like this version, i like it better then the others, but i think this one... i actually am fully good with... yeah.

And, since it took so long to write, this chapter marks the end of my collection of already written chapters, so I'm afraid it may be little while before the next one it out. Hopefully I'll have it done before the end of the weekend, but I do have laundry this weekend, so I have no idea. Sorry! But hey, you guys got like, 5 chapters in one week. That's pretty impressive for me!

I'll update as soon as I can! Still taking guesses as to who gets stuck in the bottom of the lake! And if anyone wants to give me some idea of who Cedric cold save, feel free… I totally forgot he was an only child and no idea who his BFF might be… gah, lack of planning…


	27. Chapter 27 Second Task

Chapter 27 The Second Task

A/N I dedicate Cedric's best friend to two of my reviewers. You'll know who you are when you get there.

This was two chapters, labeled part 1 and 2, but I have decided to combine them! Yay!

).().( ).().( ).().( ).().(

January turned into February, they didn't hear a peep out of Rita Skeeter. School continued, classes, gossip, etc. June and Cedric spent every moment together, that they could. They didn't get a lot of alone time. Somehow, Cedric's friends always found them. One boy, Cedric's best friend, could always manage to get June alone. The other guys would distract Cedric, and Erik would drag her off somewhere to hide her. This had become their favorite game. Hide and go seek.

One time, Erik had dragged her down into the Slytherin dungeons, "he'll never find us down here!"

Of course, Snape put a top to this little intrusion really fast. Within five minutes of them sitting a few feet from his office, Snape came out to scare away the perpetrator.

"what exactly are you doing down here?" Snape came swooping down on them.

"hi professor!" June said with a smile. "I've been kidnapped, we're waiting for Cedric to find us."

Snape turned his highest level glare, reserved especially for Ron Weasley and first year Hufflepuff's, on the boy. "Mr. Baltaine, as it does not bother her, I do not care that you have kidnapped one of my students. But, if you insist on doing so, do not keep her in my hallway! Unless you are here for a class, Mr. Baltaine I do not want to see your face in this corridor, do I make myself clear?" his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Erik nodded, and pulled June quickly out of the dungeons. They hid in the kitchens after that, Cedric had no trouble finding them there.

).().( ).().( ).().( ).().(

The morning of the Second Task dawned bright and sunny. It was colder then a polar bear's behind, but it was sunny. June had slept wonderfully the night before. She'd been doing research for weeks on what exactly is in the lake, Draco and Hermione had been taking turns helping her. She was completely confident in her abilities, she had memorized a list of spells that work against Grindylows, a spell that would cut through seaweed, she got that one out of 'How to Collect Hard to Get Potions Ingredients', she even knew what she was going to wear.

Hermione suggested just wearing her uniform, but robes in water is just a disaster waiting to happen. Draco asked if she had a bathing suit, and she replied that it was mid February in northern Europe, and there was NO way she'd be wearing her swimsuit. June had finally decided on wearing her PJs. She used a spell to make them fit a little tight, she added a warmth charm, and voila! A swim suit that was warm, would dry with a quick spell, and didn't show any skin on this freezing day!

June grabbed her jar of Gillyweed, threw a robe over her PJs, and headed out of her dorm. She headed down to lunch with her fellow Slytherin's, and they were about half done when June noticed something was missing… she just couldn't put her finger on it…

_Oh well, I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually…_

At 9:15 the group started walking down to the lake. June stood up on the platform next to her boyfriend, and waited.

"nervous?" Cedric asked

"nah. Piece of cake." June smiled.

"so, what do you think they took?"

June laughed, "you know, I didn't even check to see if anything was missing."

Cedric just smiled.

"ok! Is everyone here?" Bagman stood in front of them on the platform when the clock struck 9:30.

Since there were only four of them, it was pretty easy to see if they were there or not, but June nodded anyway. She looked at her fellow champions, and noticed that they seemed to be dressed in normal clothes, nothing as obstructive as robes, but jeans and boots and other heavy stuff.

_They're gonna have quite a time swimming with all that on._ June looked down at her feet in the clogs she slipped on, she wanted to be able to kick them off before she jumped in.

"now, we've taken someone very important to you, and you have one hour to find them. We chose the person using a spell, so there would be no problems, but we did encounter a few, shall we call them, crosses in our selection," he eyed June, Cedric and Viktor, "but we were able to derive second choices, and the level of importance. So each person has someone to rescue!" He grinned brightly. _Note to self; ask someone what the hell he's talking about._

He stood to the side, "remember one hour, and we have a giant timer here," he gestured to a make-shift pole with a huge clock at the top, the hand was on 60. "so that the audience will know what time each champion reappears, when they do. Ok, on your marks!" he waited a second, "go!"

June pulled off her cloak, kick off her shoes, and opened her little jar. She stuffed the huge ball of slimy weeds in her mouth, almost spat it back out, it really was ten times as disgusting as it looked, chewed as fast as she could and swallowed. As soon as it was down, June dived straight into the water.

It was _freezing!_

June held her breath and started swimming downward. It was dark and murky, but she knew the general direction of the center of the lake, so she swam. The Gillyweed should start working in less then a minute, but she wasn't wasting that minute. She was in this, she was going to _win_.

_Draco would be so proud of that thought! _June's thoughts ran wild for a moment. _That's what was missing! Draco wasn't at breakfast! I wonder where he was… he didn't even wish me luck… jerk._

June shot a stinging hex at whatever grabbed her foot, and swam on. She could breath again, it felt really bizarre breathing without using your mouth or nose, and she was really grateful she thought to not wear shoes. She had these neat little webs between her fingers and toes. The water wasn't as cold, and she could see again. She reached up really quick to get a feel of the gills that had appeared on her neck, she could feel them breathing, it kind of tickled.

She swam deeper and she could tell she was getting close. She had to cut through really dense seaweed, and shoot a couple of creatures with her stinging hex, but eventually she reached open water.

It was actually quite pretty. Everything swayed, even way down here, and it had a green pretty green glow…

She saw a couple of Merpeople, so she knew she was getting close. She wasn't at all surprised by their appearance; she'd seen pictures in the books she read. She headed toward them, they watched her pass without a word.

She swam down and found a little community. She saw men, women, children and pets. It was adorable, really. There, in the very center of the square, were four large rocks, with four people tied to them.

She swam forward, and spotted Hermione right away. She headed to her, until she spotted white hair. Two heads of white hair. The first was a little girl, a tiny little girl, had to be Fleur's sister. The other, was Draco.

Forgetting completely about Hermione, she headed to Draco. The last person was a boy that looked vaguely familiar, she knew that she knew him, she just couldn't place where…

She turned back to Draco, and shot her cutting spell at the ropes binding him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and started heading up. She glanced back at Hermione, but she knew that someone would be down to save her.

_Must be Krum, she'll be so pleased!_ June smiled as she headed up and out.

Draco wasn't exactly light. It was made easier by the water, but it was also harder. Draco was a lot bigger then she was. She had just hit 5'5", and Draco was a good foot taller then her. _Damn boys, he's probably going to keep sprouting up too. I'll be lucky if I gain another inch._

June swam for what felt like forever. She had to be getting close, her legs felt like they would fall off.

A little after that the water got lighter, turned more of a blue hue.

Then she could see the sun shining on the surface, she kicked her legs with renewed force, and broke the surface.

She kept her neck under the water, so she could breath, and looked around her, she was about 20 feet from a cheering crowd, and Draco had started to move.

"ugg,"

"very eloquent, now swim. I can't carry you any more." June started swimming toward the edge of the lake.

"hey! Wait for me!" Draco swam after her, much slower.

_Hee hee, gotta love having fins!_

They climbed out of the water, and were immediately wrapped in towels.

Fleur was a little way away, having a fit. Apparently they wouldn't let her back in to rescue her sister.

June rolled her eyes and hunched down, trying to get warm. It had passed the hour mark during the final stretch of water, so her gills were gone.

Draco scooted closer to her, and she snuggled up to him.

They were basically just waiting for Cedric and Viktor.

"June."

"yes Draco?"

"why do you think they put me down there?"

"well, they said they cast a spell to find out who we couldn't live without. Someone we would miss." June turned her head to look Draco in the eye. Her eyes were large and so pretty. She was only about three inches from his face. "I would be a very sad and lonely person without you Draco."

And he kissed her.

).().( ).().( ).().( ).().(

_Pure bliss. So right. Fluttering in my stomach, a spark of electricity up my spine. What does it mean? What's happening? Its Draco! Why is he kissing me? Why am I kissing him? Oh Merlin! My first real kiss is with Draco!_

June pulled away, her hands on Draco's chest. Everything was very quite. There were several hundred people here, why was it quiet? June looked out to the lake to see Cedric staring at her. He has swam back to the shore, and was in the process of pulling himself out of the water, his friend, she recognized now as Erik Baltaine, was right next to him. They were both looking straight at her. June looked back to Draco. He had his eyes closed and his head bowed. She looked behind them at the perfectly silent audience, everyone she could see had a completely dumbstruck look on their face, even the judges. Snape was the only difference, he looked worried. More worried then he'd ever looked the whole time she'd known him.

_What do I do? What do I want to do? _

_Well, you want to kiss Draco again. _

_But what about Cedric?_

_What about him? You guys have been a couple for a two months and he's kissed you once on the cheek! _

_I need to think. I can't think here. I can't think now. I need someone to talk to!_

June stood up and walked calmly back to the castle. She didn't really care how the Second Task ended, it wasn't important. She didn't care that she left Draco behind, it was all his fault anyway. She didn't care that Cedric was still back there, she didn't want to hear what he had to say right now. She needed her Godfather. She wanted her mother.

June walked all the way back to the castle and down to the Dungeons. She tried Snape's personal rooms first, just in case he hadn't changed his password. He hadn't.

She walked over to his fireplace, pointed her wand at it, and with two words a fire burned merrily. She picked up the little urn on the mantel, placed it on the coffee table, and removed the lid. She was standing in front of the fire with her hand full of bright green powder when she heard the door open.

The last thing she saw as she spoke her destination was Snape and Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

"The Dog House!"

).().( ).().( ).().( ).().(

June came rolling out of the Floo, right into her Godfather's study.

"June!" Remus fell off the couch from turning his head so fast. "what are you doing here? isn't you're Task today? What happened?"

June got up and brushed herself off. She looked Remus in the eye, "is Sirius here?"

He froze for a second, and then ran out of the room.

June sat on the couch, and picked up the book Remus had dropped. It was about Potions. It was one June had already read, very basic. It had a lot of reaction combinations and ingredient properties, as well as ways to predict reactions with out knowing for sure. June had found it fascinating. She put it down on the table next to the couch, just as Sirius came charging in.

"can we go upstairs?" June asked as soon as he was there. She really didn't want anyone coming through the fire after her and hearing the conversation.

"of course! Do you want tea? Hot chocolate? Cookies? Anything?" Sirius seemed very strained.

June smiled, "Hot chocolate would be nice."

June went up to her Godfathers room, and sat on the bed. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it toward the door.

"Accio Padfoot."

A floppy black stuffed dog came soaring into the room, quickly followed by her other dog.

Sirius set a tray on the bed, and sat next to her. It was very serious, she was squeezing her doll tightly to her chest.

"what happened? What's wrong?"

And June told him. She started from the beginning, from how she had reacted to seeing Draco bound to the rock, which she had been thinking about for awhile now, to walking up to the castle.

Sirius sat and listened through the whole thing, not reacting at all beyond the tightening of his jaw once in awhile.

"ok. So, what are you going to do?"

June took off her glasses and rubbed her burning eyes, "I don't know. I don't want to hurt Cedric, and I can't lose Draco."

Sirius smiled sadly, "well, you just answered my question."

June looked up at him, her huge green eyes shining. "what?"

"you don't _want_ to hurt Cedric, but you _can't_ lose Draco." Sirius sighed, "I knew this would happen someday. Draco's far to stubborn to just let you go on ignoring his advances."

June blinked owlishly, "advances?"

Sirius smiled, "he's always jealous when you spend time with Hermione, he was very upset that you went to the Ball with Cedric, he wouldn't talk to you for two weeks when you left him in the forest to go back to the Weasley's, he always gets you something very expensive and girly for Christmas and your birthday, and he walks around like one of his fathers peacocks whenever you wear that silver hair clip he got you years ago."

June looked down at her glasses in her hands.

_Does that mean… that Draco… loves me? No way! He's only fourteen! He can't love me. Can he?_

June looked up at Sirius, "when did Dad know he loved mum?"

Sirius laughed, "I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself with the love thing, but your father knew he was going to do anything to get your mother right around… well, I guess it was about halfway through third year that he really started trying to get her attention. He told us at the beginning of fifth year that he was going to marry her." Sirius laughed, "Lily hated him back then! Every time we picked on Snape, every time he played with his Snitch, every time he showed off." Sirius smiled, "she told me later that she had seen the good in him all along, and was just waiting for him to grow up."

June put her glasses back on her nose. "would you be okay with me dating Draco Malfoy?"

His jaw tightened again, "doesn't look like I have much of a choice, do i?" Sirius sighed, "but if you must be involved with the little wanker, I want you to talk to his parents first. And I want to be there, so we might as well do it now!" he grinned.

June's eyes widened, "t-talk to Lucius and Narcissa? About Draco?"

Sirius smiled, "unless you want to stay with someone who will be gone at the end of the year."

June got up, and looked down at her outfit. She was still wearing her PJs, they were stiff and smelled like the lake.

June nodded. "let me get ready."

She went into her bedroom, and looked through her closet. She picked out a pleated grey skirt, a green halter top, and a grey cloak. She ran her fingers through her hair, hoping it looked alright, and went down to the Library.

Sirius was pulling his head out of the fire when she entered the room. He looked up at her and smiled, "they're waiting for us!"

June swallowed hard, and stepped forward.

).().( ).().( ).().( ).().(

Narcissa Malfoy was in the receiving room changing the décor. She was sick of the light green and beige it had been for the last year or so, and was trying different color combinations when her husband came rushing into the room.

Narcissa lowered her wand and turned her full attention on her husband. He'd been worried for the past couple of weeks, and he was rushing. Lucius never rushed.

"Cissa! I just got a letter from Draco!"

Narcissa smiled, "did June really do that well on her task?" they'd been getting updates all year about June. She loved her son dearly, but he really did have a one track mind.

Lucius grinned, "the challenge was to save someone very important to them from the bottom of the lake, and Draco was June's target!"

Narcissa's smile faded a little, she could feel her son's determination go up a notch.

"he says they were talking after they were out of the water, and Draco _kissed_ her! He says she kissed back too! That's my boy! Finally making a move!"

Now Narcissa was frowning. She stepped toward her husband, and took the letter right out of his hands. He barely noticed, he was still crowing about his son.

'Mother, Father, I don't know what to do! She just walked away! Did I make a huge mistake? Diggory didn't even react! I thought he would either hit me or go after her, but he just kept fussing over his stupid friend!

And Granger, I swear she almost slapped me. As it is she just glared at me for a minute, then stomped off.

Mother, what do I do? You were a teenage girl, how do I fix it?'

"did you finish reading this?" Narcissa asked, unsurprised by the rest of the letter.

Lucius paused, "no?"

She rolled her eyes, and held the letter back out to him.

Just then, the fire flared to life, and a very familiar face appeared in the flames.

Sirius looked at the two people staring at him as if he were Voldemort come back to life. "um, hi. I have something to discuss with the two of you."

_Oh no, no, no, no! we do not need Sirius Black against us right now! He has too much power in the Government right now! We could be stripped of all our status, power, wealth! Oh Draco, please tell me you didn't do something to ruin this family!_

Narcissa smiled past her chaotic thoughts. "of course, cousin. Do come through."

Sirius nodded, "June and I will be there in a minute." And he was gone.

Narcissa blinked. _June's coming?_

).().( ).().( ).().( ).().(

June stepped calmly out of the Floo behind her Godfather. Draco had taught her the trick of the Floo after their second year, she was a pro now. The only reason she had stumbled before was the state of her mind at the time.

June kept her eyes down, and greeted the Malfoy's. She took tea when it was offered, and they all sat down. They were sitting for a few minutes when someone finally spoke.

"We received a letter from Draco a few minutes ago." Narcissa said casually. "he said that you got the highest score in the latest Task. Congratulations, you are now undeniably in the lead."

June looked up at her with big, scared eyes. "the task? oh, right. The Tournament." June looked down again. "was that all he told you?"

Narcissa frowned, "no. he mentioned what happened after the task. he's very worried about you."

June smiled. "he always worries about me." June gathered up all her courage, and raised her head. She looked Draco's father right in the eye, and spoke. "I would like to inform you of my intention to date your son. And I would like your blessing."

It took a moment for anyone to react, they let it sink in. Narcissa was the first to recover. She jumped up and gathered June in a huge hug.

"oh, I thought this day would never come! Of _course_ you can date Draco!"

Lucius looked to Sirius, "is that what this is all about?"

Sirius sat back and sipped his tea, watching Narcissa fuss over June. "yep."

Lucius stood up and removed his wife from the girl. He knelt down in front of her and looked her in the eye.

"Juniper Potter, do you want to be courted by my son, Draco Malfoy?"

June looked him in the eye, "yes sir."

He smiled, "then you have our blessing. But I do have one request," he grinned, "tell Draco soon, I don't think he is taking the waiting very well."

June nodded.

They talked a little more, mostly about June's classes and the Tournament, but soon enough Sirius needed to get June back to school.

They got back to Sirius' house, updated Remus, and then headed out again. Sirius side-apparated with June to Hogsmeade, June didn't want to Floo. Together they walked up to the castle, watching the sun set behind the great building.

They got to the Entrance Hall just as everyone was heading to dinner, so their entrance was noticed. It was pure luck that Cedric was just coming up out of the dungeons to Hufflepuff. June ran over to him, and started pulling him down into the Slytherin dungeons. They made it to an empty classroom with no problems, and they set up every privacy spell they knew.

Both were prepared for a difficult conversation.

June sat down, and stared at her hands, wondering were to start.

Cedric took care of it for her, "so you kissed Malfoy."

June looked up at him, "technically he kissed me."

Cedric nodded, and looked into her eyes. "so I guess this is the end for us."

June lowered her head again, "yes."

Cedric nodded again. "I'm not surprised." June looked up. "I knew he liked you, I could tell that you felt something for him." He put his hands behind his head and walked to the other side of the classroom. "I was going to end it before summer. I didn't want to hurt you, but I know that we aren't meant to be." he turned and grinned at her, "I mean, who ever heard of a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin making it work?"

He came back over to her, and put his hand on her face. "I wish you all the happiness in the world with him. And if he ever hurts you, whether I'm here or not, I want you to send me an owl." He smiled, "I want you to think of me as a big brother, I want you to know that I love you, and I will protect you, no matter what."

June was in complete shock. "a-a brother? Is that why you never-"

"kissed you?" Cedric asked with a smile, "yeah. I didn't want your first kiss to be with someone you'd later regret." He wrapped her in a hug, "and I'd rather be your brother then be your ex-boyfriend."

June smiled, "I always wanted a big brother."

"and I always wanted a little sister, so, no hard feelings?"

June jumped into his arms. "I love you too! as a brother!"

Cedric smiled.

).().( ).().( ).().( ).().(

_Now, as 'siblings' we can still be friends. I'm glad I followed my dads advice, anyone with eyes can see how she and Malfoy feel about each other. I really am, very happy for them._

).().( ).().( ).().( ).().(

Cedric entered the Great Hall and headed straight for the front of the Slytherin table. He stopped next to Draco, who stood up looking like he was waiting to be hit in the face.

Cedric smiled and held out his hand. "she's all yours take care of her. You break her heart, I'll break your face."

Draco tentatively shook Diggory's hand, and nodded.

"she's waiting for you in your common room. She wants you to being her some food." Cedric smiled and headed to his table.

Draco grabbed a plate and hurriedly filled it up with food he knew she liked. Then he ran out of the Hall, carefully watching where he stepped so he wouldn't spill the food.

He made it to the common room in record time with out spilling a bite. June was sitting in front of the fire, so he put the food on the table in front of her.

"are you ok?" Draco asked.

June smiled, "yeah. I'm doing really well actually. Sit down."

He did.

June bit her lip, "w-when you kissed me, did you mean it?"

Draco floundered for a moment, "I like you June. I've always liked you." He clenched his hands, "I was so jealous when you went to the Ball with that Hufflepuff, it made me crazy. And when you said those things to me at the Lake, it was like something took over my body." Draco looked her in the eye and took her hand. "I love you more then anything, and I want to give this a try. I think we would make a wonderful couple. I think we would have beautiful children. I would do _anything_ for you!"

June smiled, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Draco froze for a moment, then slowly, so slowly, put his hands on her face and pulled her into a kiss.

After a minute or two they broke apart to breath. They rested their foreheads together, looking in each others eyes.

"I love you." Draco said breathlessly.

June smiled, "I don't know exactly what I'm feeling, but I know I feel good about this."

Draco nodded, "I'm good with this."

).().( ).().( ).().( ).().(

A/N no one guessed what I had planned! Yay! . although BaltaineShadow picked up on the brother vibe I was trying to give Cedric… just can't get one by you can i?

So this was the Second Task!

So what did you think? how'd I do? Did everyone handle it ok? Let me know!


	28. Chapter 28 Almost There

Chapter 28 Almost there…

A/N I am sooo sorry it took so long, this chapter did NOT want to be written. I'm not completely happy with it, but this is what it is. I can't work on it any more. Hopefully the next chapter will be a little easier. I at least have more then just a general plan.

So, most of my reviewing readers have let me know whether they want Cedric to die or not, we'll just have to see, eh?

Enjoy!

JPJPJPJPJPJPJP

Since she had rushed off, June was later informed of the score for the second task. She was in the lead, as expected, and they would be given information for the Third Task on May 24th, then do the task a month later.

Of course, she heard a bunch of different stories about what happened with the other champions, apparently when Hermione broke the water and woke up; she flipped out when she couldn't find June. Fleur's little sister was brought up by the Merpeople and was fine, which made her little scene with the judges a little embarrassing. Overall, June didn't miss much by leaving early.

After the Task, Hermione had stayed as close to June as humanly possible, taking every moment they had out of class to stick with June. Apparently saving her from the lake, Krum thought she would fall all over him like a damsel in distress. He had invited her to spend some time that summer at his place in Bulgaria, and she was still thinking about it. Of course, with the Durmstrang crowd still eating at the Slytherin table, Krum was hounding June for info about Hermione at every meal. That was, he did, until her House all ganged up and pushed him down the table a ways. June just hoped Hermione could decide soon…

The newspapers had a field day with June's very public break up, but no one at school seemed effected by it in the least. June hung out with Cedric on a regular basis, he liked helping her with Transfiguration and she liked giving his friends advice on their girlfriends. About three weeks after the second task, Cedric and Cho Chang were seen snogging in the 3rd floor corridor, everyone expected June to comment, but the only sign she gave, was a smile at Chang in the Hall as she passed the Ravenclaw table.

The paper came out two days after the Task. From the looks of it, Lucius Malfoy had a hand in its writing. It was a very respectful piece about Potter and Diggory's break-up being mutual, and the new Potter-Malfoy alliance. Skeeter made it sound a little like Draco and Cedric had battled it out, but overall, it made everyone involved look pretty good.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJ

March came in with harsh winds and icy grounds. On one particularly cold day the Slytherin's and Gryffindors were in the dungeons for a Potions lesson. June was partnered with Neville, and helping him with the consistency of his crushed scarab beetles, when Karkaroff knocked on the door, and came barging in. he spent a few minutes demanding that Snape talk to him, then sat in the corner when Snape refused to say more then "after my lesson"

June was a little distracted for the rest of the class, she was unusually curious about this. Something about Karkaroff's urgency and nervousness was giving her an odd feeling. Because of her inattentiveness, she didn't notice till right before the class ended that Neville had spilled a bottle of armadillo bile. She told him to go, he was always very relieved to make it through Potions and get out alive with a passing Potion. She was cleaning it off the floor when she heard the door to the class close.

"What do you want Karkaroff?" Snape snapped.

June glanced up just in time to see Karkaroff baring his left forearm to Snape, "_This! _Do you see? Its never been this clear, not since-"

"Put that away!" Snape growled, looking around, possibly seeing June's bag sitting next to her chair in the front row.

"But you must have noticed-" Karkaroff was getting more agitated with Snape's every dismissal.

"We can talk later! This is not the place!" Snape and Karkaroff both froze when June fake sneezed.

"Miss Potter! What are you doing back there?" Snape's voice was angrier then she'd ever heard directed at her.

June stood up, "sorry sir, Neville spilled his armadillo bile, I was just mopping it up." She held up the empty bottle and her rag.

Karkaroff glared, pathetic next to Snape, and stormed off.

June placed the bottle on the desk and went to the sink to rinse out the rag.

Snape was sitting at his desk, looking over some papers when she got back to her desk. June packed up her bag, nodded at Snape, and left without another word. She had some thinking to do.

June knew a lot about the war against Voldemort. It was a major topic in her Law class, and she had done a lot of research on her own. She knew who had been accused of being Death Eaters, who had been jailed, kissed, and freed. She knew where the Voldemort liked to mark his servants. What she didn't know, was that it had faded with His absence, but what she could deduce from the over heard conversation, was that that Dark Mark was coming back, which meant that He was either back, or on his way.

Now, what June had to decide, was if she should inform anyone. Of course, by anyone, she meant Dumbledore. He was the only one Voldemort had ever feared, he would be able to tell if He was in the school, near it, or if not at least be able to prevent it.

According to the released story about the Trials, Snape had not only been a Death Eater, but had been released on Dumbledore's word that he was a spy for the Light.

June decided she would give it a few days. Maybe Snape will tell Dumbledore. Maybe Dumbledore already knows. She knew she couldn't tell anyone else. Hermione and Neville would freak, and her Slytherin friends were to close to the issue.

Yes, she would wait a little while, and while she waited, she would watch her Map.

~*~JP~*~

It wasn't exactly easy to sit in ones dorm, alone, and watch a piece of spelled paper. It took June a week to give it up. Every time she tired to get away, someone would commandeer her time. Hermione dogged her steps out of the common room; Draco asked too many good questions, if she had free time, why didn't she want to spend it with her boyfriend? If she gave the studying excuse, Blaise and Millie would follow her up with a ton of questions. And the few times she was able to really get away from them all, a disgruntled Pansy would be waiting in the Dorm to glare at her and make sure her hatred is absolutely clear. Just in case June had forgotten about it.

After a little while, school and her friends got her mind off it all, and she almost forgot about it. every once in awhile she would pick up her Map and just watch people, but beside Karkaroff continuing to hang around Snape, she saw nothing out of the ordinary.

It was the end of May when she was reminded again about the Tournament. May 24th, Snape sent her a note via owl at lunch that she was expected at the Quiddich Pitch at 9 that night. There was also a note at the bottom asking for a meeting afterwards. It had been almost 3 months since she had had a private meeting with her Head of House, and she used to have them bi-weekly. Over all, June was very surprised it took him this long to ask her in.

She met with Cedric at the Entrance Hall, and they headed down together.

"So, what do you think it is?" Cedric asked as they walked.

"well, we've done Dragons, underwater hunt, and we have one left," June pondered, "Hermione and I figure they're based on two things, Magical creatures and the four elements. As far as we can figure, Dragons represent air or fire, or both. The second task was obviously water, so I'd say the last one is earth based."

Cedric laughed, "Have I mentioned how crazy it is that two fourth years are so smart lately? So what do the two half Ravenclaw's think the last Task is?"

June smiled, "well, Hermione thinks its something underground."

"That's what Fleur's been saying." Cedric chuckled.

"I don't think its underground, too much work. But honestly, I haven't a clue."

"Wow, a mystery that stumps the great Juniper Potter! Amazing."

At that moment they went through the entrance to the Quiddich Pitch, and froze.

"Oh my." June whispered. Cedric was speechless.

As Quiddich players, the sight of their beloved Pitch over grown with two foot hedges was heart breaking.

"Ah! There you two are!" Ludo Bagman waved them to the center of the field where he was standing with the other Champions.

Cedric and June climbed over the hedges to get to the three standing there, Cedric giving June a hand when her skirt kept getting caught on branches.

"well? Any guesses for the Third Task?"

June looked around, she opened her mouth, but Krum beat her to it.

"Maze."

"That's right!" Bagman seemed way to excited. "the last Task is a Maze! You have to get through it, and the first Champion to touch the Cup in the center, wins! You'll go in according to your past scores, so, June will go first, followed by Cedric, then Viktor, and last but not least, the lovely Fleur. Though you go in at different times, it all depends on how you handle the maze that will determine how fast you can get through it. Hagrid will be supplying creatures to roam through it, and there will be spells and enchantments that you have to get through." Bagman grinned his large grin, "sounds exciting eh? Any questions?"

No one said anything.

"Excellent! Then lets get back up to the castle, it's a bit nippy tonight."

They headed back as a group, but Krum did the predictable, and scotched up next to her, June nodded to Cedric to have him go ahead, not to wait for her.

"is there something I can do for you?" June asked, her hands clenched behind her back.

"Herm-own-ninny is avoiding me."

June just nodded.

"I was wondering if you could give me a hint as to why."

June stopped them a little past Hagrid's Hut. "Viktor, why are you so interested her?"

Viktor turned toward the forest, a light blush covering his cheeks. "she is beautiful, smart. She doesn't care that I'm famous."

June smiled. "ok. Then I can tell you this, Hermione is a little confused right now, I think she likes you, but I don't think she's really, emotionally, ready for a relationship. And she can see what my fame does to my relationships, maybe she sees your fame more then you think. She doesn't really talk about it much, but I do know that you trying to follow her around all the time will not help." June smiled, "give her a little space, let her have time to miss you, so she can think straight. That's my advice, and that's all I'm willing to say on the subject. Your job is to take this, and use it how ever you intend to."

June started walking again. Then something came crashing out of the trees to her left. It was Mr. Crouch, and he looked demented. June, being a girl, screamed.

This got the attention of the group of three going up to the castle, as well as Mr. Crouch, who appeared to be talking to himself. He came right up to her and grabbed the front of her shirt.

"stupid! I've… horrible… warn, must warn…"

Viktor was trying to pull him off of her, but he seemed to take on greater strength the more the two fought. He was pushing her now, pushing her toward the castle, muttering and stuttering.

"warn who? Mr. Crouch, what did you do?" June whispered, she could hear footsteps thundering down the hill, she knew help would be here soon.

"Dumbledore… warn… danger… no hope…" and then he dropped. He just let go of her, and fell to the ground. June stumbled back, tripping over her own feet due to her sudden release.

Bagman and Cedric came rushing up, with Fleur just behind. June pointed at Crouch, and the three men started taking him up to the castle.

"Take him to the Headmaster! He said he needs to warn the Headmaster!" June called after them. She sat for a moment, alone on the grass. When she heard the trees rustle again, she got up, got her wand out, and made her way up to the school. She went straight up to the Headmasters office, a little behind the others. She was just about to the Gargoyle, when Cedric came out.

"there you are, I was just coming to look for you." Cedric sighed, and headed back up the stairs, June following.

Crouch was laid on a conjured table, Dumbledore had his wand slowly going up and down his body, muttering. Before the door could close behind her, Madam Pomfrey was coming up behind her. June got out of the way quickly, ending up on the other side of Dumbledore's desk. Bagman was hanging around, Viktor and Cedric were close at hand, incase he woke up crazy again, and Fleur was standing as far away from the proceedings as possible.

June, feeling a tiny bit feint, sat in the Headmasters chair. Fawkes had been flying over Crouch, ready to be put to use, but when she sat, flew to sit with June, letting her pet his feathers. Eventually, Madam Pomfrey transported Crouch to the Hospital Wing, Bagman left to inform he Ministry, and the Champions were all dismissed.

June got up and started following the others out, but paused.

"sir, could I speak with you for a moment?" June turned her head to look at the worn Headmaster. He smiled slightly and waved into a seat.

"would you like a cup of tea?"

"No, thank you." June cleared her throat. "I've been meaning to come to you for awhile now, sir. In the beginning of March, I saw something, it worried me, but I didn't want to… rock the boat, I guess."

Dumbledore nodded.

June sat up straight. "I know Professor Snape is a Death Eater, or was one, and was released on your word of his spying. I am not questioning your judgment, or his innocence, but just incase, I think you should know that I accidentally over heard Professor Snape and the Durmstrang Headmaster discussing the visibility of their Dark Marks. And I think that just in case Professor Snape did not inform you of this development, I would take it upon myself."

Dumbledore considered her for a moment, "you like Professor Snape, I think."

June frowned. "very much."

Dumbledore smiled, "I have known about this since before you overheard the conversation."

June let out a relieved sigh.

"you are well informed, Miss Potter." June nodded, "it makes me wonder, if you have deduced, which I assume you have, what the Dark Mark returning means, why you have decided to connect yourself with the Malfoy family, the Head of which was accused of being a death Eater, and was released on dubious terms."

June smiled. "if Mr. Malfoy was a real Death Eater, his son was not. If Mr. Malfoy rejoins Voldemort on the event of his return, I hope that Draco will not. Ostracizing him now, just because his father may be a Death Eater, could turn him forever." June adopted her most stubborn look, "Draco would never hurt me. There are very few things in my life that are completely stable, things that I won't question. Draco is one of them." June looked down, "Professor Snape was one, but-"

Dumbledore smiled, "I would trust Severus Snape with my life, if that helps you feel better about your relationship with him."

June smiled, "it does." June stood, "that's all, from my end. Was there anything else sir?"

Dumbledore just smiled, "I believe you have an appointment with a certain Head of House, do you not? I believe I can trust you to relay the nights events?"

June nodded and headed out. The walk down to the dungeons gave her time to put her thoughts in order. Snape's office was dark under the door, so she moved on to the Lab.

She knocked, heard a muttered "enter" and did. she watch Snape brew for a moment, he was counting stirs, and slowly adding seeds. Not up for the guessing game, June asked, "Whatcha Brewing?" to break the ice.

Snape looked at her, surprised. "it's just Dreamless Sleep, you should know that. Are you ok? Is the last task that daunting?" he spelled the cauldron, and sat at a little table Snape had in the corner.

June looked in her favorite teachers eyes, and suddenly the whole horrible experience came out. She rushed through the Task information, as it wasn't important. She told him about Crouch, and her fear after hearing his and Karkaroff's conversation, her fear for Draco, and her utter terror that something could happen at the Third Task. She talked straight for about an hour and a half, Snape just listening. When she stopped talking, Snape got up and gave her a brief, but strong hug. He sat across from her, and looked her straight in the eye.

"First, if the Dark Lord returns, I may have to return to his side, but I will _not_ return to _His Side_. Do you understand?"

June nodded.

"Good. And I think that you are right about Draco, I don't think he would follow in his father's footsteps. Maybe you'll have something to do with it, but also because I don't see that kind of inborn cruelty in him that was in his father at his age. The only reason Draco would join the Dark Lord would be to please his father, which is where you come in. I think you've changed that boy, hell, I think you've changed most of the Slytherin's around you. I don't want you to worry about Draco, just be his girlfriend, just be kids for as long as you can, ok?"

June nodded again.

"Now, as for the last Task. I think there may be a way for you to take precautions for any sort of danger, let me look into it, and I'll have something before the day of the Task. Now, I should go see the Headmaster, and you need to get to bed, its past midnight."

June just nodded, and headed up to bed.

~*~JP~*~

The next day the whole school was buzzing with the news of Crouch's bought of insanity. And not just the school, it was also top story in the Daily Prophet. The Weasley boy that had been taking over for him was being questioned, Healers from St Mungos were said to be transporting him to the Hospital sometime that day, and everyone at Hogwarts was trying to talk to a Champion, mostly Krum or Potter.

Of course, after Draco and Ted attacked a group of brave Ravenclaw's, people crossed June off their list of people to bug about it.

June decided to take Snape's advice, and worried about the Third Task. Every day she would get a new book from the library, and learn any spell that looked useful. She had a lot of help from her classmates, Hermione had a new spell every time they had a class together, which was impressive as it was usually two or three times a day.

Draco wrote to his Mother for some useful books, Blaise and Millie would let her aim the harmless ones at them, and would repair the items she threw the others at.

The week before the Third Task, the rest of the school was taking their end of year exams. With all her extra time, she was exempt, she wrote a list from memory, all the spells she had mastered, and could easily remember and cast about 60 attack or defense spells, plus a few just generally useful spells, like one Hermione had found that worked like a magical compass.

Two days before the Task, Snape called her into his office for a chat. Before she even sat down she had started telling him about all the different spells she had learned, and how she couldn't believe how easy this all would be. When it looked like June would talk all night, he held his hand up to stop the flow of information.

"I called you here to inform you, that I found a way to make you feel a little more secure in that maze in a couple days." Snape smiled and held out his hand. Sitting in the palm was a charm, it looked like it would attach to her bracelet nicely, her initials. JP, beautifully crafted together. There was nothing fancy about it, no decorations, just two letters, not even cursive, but it was gorgeous in its simplicity.

"Its charmed. It has tracking spells, a few protection spells, you know the like. Now, the Trophy that you touch to win the Tournament is a Port Key that will take you back to the beginning of the Maze, so it doesn't have anything that could prevent you from using it, and I couldn't put a anti-Apparation spells on it, but it does have a charm that will let me know if you leave the grounds, and coupled with the tracing spell, we should be able to find you, if anything happens."

June took the charm and clipped it to her bracelet. "What if they just kill me in the maze and blame one of Hagrid's creatures?" June looked up at him.

Snape stared hard into her eyes, "if anything suspicious happens, anything at all, send up sparks. Make sure its something that only you will know to do. I will try to be one of the teachers patrolling the perimeter of the maze, but I can't promise it. I will get to you as fast as humanly possible."

June smiled.

Snape sat back. "now, you may continue to tell me what you've been learning."

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

The morning of the Third Task dawned bright and early. The Task wasn't till that night, but June wanted to sit with her friends at breakfast and help Blaise study for her Charms Exam.

About 5 minutes till the end of breakfast, Snape came storming down the tables, and stopped right behind the fourth years.

"Miss Potter, when you are finished, your presence is needed in the chamber off the Hall."

June looked at her friends, and asked the obvious. "Why?"

Snape sneered, "It is Tournament related." He spun on his heal and stormed off.

June just shrugged, ate a few more bites of her eggs, and headed to the side chamber.

The first thing she saw when she entered was Cedric and his dad having a heated discussion while his mom watched, smiling. Then she heard rapid French coming from two beautiful women, and a little girl. There was a man with them, but he barely warranted a glace compared to the three part Veela women. She looked right past the Bulgarian group, softly conversing with each other in one corner, to see her Godfather tapping his foot impatiently, while Remus chuckled softly.

"Sirius?" June called. As soon as he heard his name, he turned and ran for her. He scooped her up in his arms and hugged her tightly.

When he let her breathe, Remus gave her a milder hug.

"What are you all doing here!" June asked with a huge grin.

"Well, we were invited to watch the last Task!" Sirius said, you could almost see his tail wagging.

"Great! We have the whole day to just wander the castle and disrupt the silence!" June bit her lip in excitement.

"YES!" Sirius screamed as he raised his hands in the air.

"No." Remus said, his arms crossed. "We will spending our day outside."

"awwww" June and Sirius moaned together. June could see Cedric and his father laughing quietly in the background.

Remus herded the group out of the castle, and as soon as Sirius was out the door he grabbed June's hand and started running down toward the front gate. Remus chased after, unsure as to what exactly Sirius had planned.

He pulled her all the way to the resident Whomping Willow, and they spent the morning playing a game Sirius had invented back when he was in school. They had lunch back up at the school, Sirius entertaining the Slytherin Table with stories of Marauders Adventures. For the rest of the day, they used the Marauders Map to explore the castle, Sirius reliving his "Glory Days" as Remus called it.

After dinner, June changed into the outfit she had picked for the last Tournament, and they all headed down to the Quiddich Pitch.

June stood at the mouth of the maze, with Cedric, Fleur and Viktor. The night was warm, but there was a nice breeze blowing. A perfect night, with clear skies, stars just starting to appear and thou still a few days till it was full, the moon was big and bright in the night sky.

The other Champions went with the jeans and t-shirt look, June went for a slightly more athletic look. She looked adorable her Seeker uniform, glad she could wear it at least once this year.

The four stood facing the cheering crowd as it grew in size and noise. In a bout 10 minutes, they would be entering the maze, and starting the Third and final Task. She raised her hand to wave at a group of her classmates, her charm bracelet jangling on her wrist.

It was almost over.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

A/N so, what did you think? Horrible? It really did put up quite a fight coming out of my head…

Ok, so one of my reviewers, RodaRiddle, gave me an idea for a new project for my readers! I was wondering if we have any FanArtists out there? I would LOVE to see some of the scenes I wrote drawn out. You could go for the big scenes, like the Yule Ball, one of the Tasks, or a Quiddich scene. You could do one of her pictures from the paper, she took a good one in summer of second year, if memory serves. I would love to see what anyone comes up with! My e-mail is on my author page, you can send it as an attachment, or if you post it on Deviant Art or something similar, send me the link.

Next chapter soon! Betcha can't guess what it'll be about…


	29. Chapter 29 The Maze

Chapter 29 The Maze

A/N ok, here's the Third Task. I was right, this one was much easier to write. Hope its everything you've come to expect from me and more!

JPJPJPJPJPJPJP

Ludo Bagman stood in front of the crowd as they grew quiet. The hour was upon them. He started talking, about honor and glory, bravery and school loyalty. Or something like that.

As soon as he started speaking, June's ears filled with a kind of whooshing sound and she felt herself swaying slightly. Luckily her eyes were working, because he spoke to the Champions at some point, gesturing to his wand which shot red sparks, then gestured to a few teachers standing off to the side, Moody was among them, Snape was not.

Bagman gestured to each Champion in turn, June first, then Cedric, Krum, and lastly Fleur. He talked a little more, then came up to June and lead her to the mouth of the maze. He asked her something, she didn't hear, but she nodded. He seemed pleased with that, and gave her a little push into the maze. The crowd cheered, and she made her way down the path.

After a few seconds, she got to her first fork. She paused for a second, and went right.

JPJPJPJPJPJP

Okay, this maze thing was getting real old, real fast. June had ran into four giant spiders, *shudder*, two Blast Ended Skrewts, which were huge now, and three different enchantments. Those were the worst. The beasts she could stun or distract, and then slip by. But no, these enchantments, you could see them, they were like big sparkly walls standing in her way. The first one, she didn't know what it was supposed to do, but it failed, and made her sick and dizzy. That was the standard reaction when something like that failed. The second one, she almost turned around, really not in the mood to sick up again. But she went through, and suddenly it looked like she was in a beautiful field. She had this feeling of pure contentment flow over her. She felt like she could just sit and stare for forever. She might have, but there was a really loud pop to her right, and she jumped out of the enchantment on accident. She looked up and she could see the last bits of bright red sparks floating down about ten feet to her left.

One down. _Probably Fleur, she hasn't exactly been productive in this Tournament. If she's the best out of the whole Beauxbaton's school, it makes me appreciate our Defense program._

June looked back at the sparkly wall. She had no idea how long she had been in there, but she was out, so she started moving again.

The last enchantment she ran into was a little silly, it flipped her upside down. She had read about this one, all she had to do was take a step and she would be put right. At some point she got from the west side of the maze, to the east side, her little Point Me spell coming in handy more then once, but she should be getting close to the center of the Pitch. And the Cup. Victory. Glory. A big shiny Trophy. June walked a little faster.

June was just getting past a Boggart, when she saw another set of red sparks shoot into the air one hedge to her right. Two down.

"Riddikulus!" the Boggart Draco and Snape with their left arms bared, ugly marks burned on their forearms, long black cloaks flowing in the wind, white masks in their right hands, froze. There was a whooshing, and suddenly they were wearing purple, the masks looked like something out of The Count of Monte Cristo, they had flower vines wrapping their arms, and they were polka dancing.

June laughed. The Boggart retreated, and June moved on. It had taken her a little by surprise, the form the Boggart had taken. Last time she had gone against one, in Remus' class in third year, it had been a giant Venus Fly Trap. Like, really giant. A few of the other girls had screamed, and more then one guy had backed up. She'd been afraid of them since she was six, Dudley had been given one for his birthday, and they had watched it eat flies for days when she had, out of curiosity, stuck her finger in it. When it clamped on finger, she had screamed. Dud had laughed when she cried over almost being eaten by something 1/100th her size, but he had gotten rid of it anyway.

_I guess growing up means more mature fears. Great. _

June walked on. It had to be getting late. She could feel herself wearing down. Her internal clock said it was about 9:30, they had gone in the maze at 8, and she was a little more over worked then usual, so she guessed that she had been in the maze a little more then an hour.

She made a sharp turn, and froze.

She knew what it was as soon as she saw her face. It was a sphinx, a lion with the face of a woman. She was beautiful. Her fur was a gorgeous golden brown, her mane a few shades darker. Her face was lightly tanned, her eyes a deep black.

June took a few steps closer. She didn't speak.

"I suppose you have a riddle for me?"

She smiled, she looked very dangerous when she smiled. "we are eager, aren't we." Her voice was deep, raspy, but still feminine. "I will tell you my riddle. You may answer, or you may turn back. If you answer right, you may pass. You are very close. If you answer wrong, I will eat you."

June swallowed. "lets hear it." _please let it be the one from the Greek stories…_

"I can sizzle like bacon, I am made with an egg

I have plenty of back bone, but I lack a good leg

I peel layers like onions, but still remain whole,

I can be long, I can be long like a flagpole,

yet fit in a hole." (1)

June's brow furrowed. _It can't be that easy._ She looked down to her charm bracelet, it was getting full, she had well over half the links taken. One charm took two links, it was the one her cousin got her after she told him the story of the Basilisk after her second year. It was a large brown snake, its mouth open, tiny fangs ready to strike its prey. She had put it next to her snitch, it made her laugh at the time.

"can I ask you a question?"

Her head tilted to the side, "you may ask, I may not answer."

"do I have to give a specific breed, or is just the animal good enough?"

She grinned.

June sighed, and pulled out her wand. She got ready, incase the Sphinx attacked. "My guess is a snake."

Her face didn't change, but she got up and moved to the side.

June carefully passed her, never taking her eyes off the beautiful creature.

She turned another corner, breathing a sigh of relief.

Then she screamed.

She could see the Cup. It was about ten feet away. About nine of those feet, the floor was covered by a mass of squiggling, hissing, chatting snakes. Thousands of snakes, all yelling at each other to get off, shift over, stop licking me, watch the teeth, who has my tail in their mouth, and have you seen my mate.

June may have a natural affinity for snakes, but that many in one place had surprised her and her natural girl instincts had come out. After a few seconds, her heart rate had returned to normal and she was shaking her head at some of the things she was hearing. _Whoever thought that snakes would block my path for long was an idiot. _

She knelt down and poked the nearest snake, a blue one, it hissed a warning at her, but of course she knew it wasn't poisonous. None of them were. They were all Boomslangs, they came in so many colors, that someone who didn't know snakes could have been fooled, but she was Juniper Potter. She even recognized a few of them from Professor Snape's collection in his Private lab. He used them for fresh supplies of skin, and as test subjects for his experimental potions.

"_/Excuse me, could you all move? I need to get past, and I don't want to step on you./"_

A few of the snakes had heard her, and they started slithering closer to the edges of the hedge. As soon as she got, carefully, to the other side of the path, she held up her wand, and with all the focus she had put in summoning her Firebolt so many months past, she called out "Accio Mice!"

Suddenly the mass of snakes was all a slither, over the mass of mice that had suddenly filled the path.

June smiled, and turned.

There it was. It was big, gold and shiny. She wanted to touch it sooo bad.

She knew there was maybe only one more Champion in the Maze, and she was standing in the cross section of five paths. She could see a really monstrous spider down one path, a web of vines, could be Devils Snare, down another. She heard growling coming from the one to her right, and the one to her left looked eerily empty…

She stepped forward, and a scream stopped her. She looked up just in time to see red sparks shoot into the sky ahead of her, someone had passed the mark, and got more then they could chew. It sounded like a male scream, maybe Cedric. _please let him be ok…_

June took another step forward, she could reach it, she just had to reach her arm out.

Something stopped her. Her gut twisted. Something was wrong. Something bad was about to happen.

_If you touch the Trophy, you'll be transported to the beginning of the Maze. That's what Snape said._

She reached out her hand, and saw her bracelet. The charm Snape had given her glinted in the light coming from the Cup. _*if anything suspicious happens, anything at all, send up sparks. Make sure its something that only you will know to do. I will get to you as fast as humanly possible.* _

June smiled, she raised her wand and shot purple and green sparks out of her wand, and grabbed the Cup. She felt the tug of the Port Key as she whirled away to her victory and cheering fans.

JPJPJPJP

A/N: wouldn't it be horrible if I left it there for like, a month?

(1) I did not make that up, I Googled Riddles and found this on Yahoo Answers.

Next chapter up soon!


	30. Chapter 30 The Graveyard

Chapter 30 The Graveyard

A/N ok, a few of you weren't able to review that last chapter, and I think I know why. I went back and combined parts 1 and 2 of the Second Task, which means there is one less chapter. I tried to do it after most of my regulars reviewed, ^_^ the rest of you sent me PMs, which are just as good, if not better then reviews, even if they don't go on that little counter. But its all good, I usually wait for the number of views to reach a certain point before posting a new chapter, not the number of reviews.

Enough from me! On with the fun stuff!

The Port Key was taking a lot longer then it should for just going across a Quiddich Pitch. When she finally landed, she started on her feet, but stumbled and ended up on her butt. She stood up and brushed off the seat of her uniform. Looking around, she saw where the Cup had fallen, and she went to pick it up, she noticed it was sitting on someone's grave. She jumped back before she could touch it, and backed up more, until she hit something. She spun around and came face to face with another grave.

Heart pounding, knees shaking, June looked around wildly. She was standing in the middle of a graveyard. There were tomes everywhere. Up a big hill was a huge house, it looked very run down, but there was a light on inside. Opposite the house, down a lane, past a creepy, slightly overgrown forest, she could vaguely make out the lights of a little town. If she ran, she could make it to the town in fifteen minutes, the house in five. She looked down at the Cup, its shine muted by the dirt and mud it had rolled through.

June walked toward it, reaching out to pick it up. Her fingers almost brushed it when she heard a noise behind her.

She could see someone pushing what looked like a giant cauldron. She pulled her hand back and started walking towards it.

"Excuse me? Could you tell me where I am? I seem to have gotten lost." June called out, staying a good distance away.

The man looked up. She could just make out a few features in the light, and the man strongly resembled a rat…

She took a few steps closer. "Sir?"

He smiled an oily smile, "come here little girl."

June took a few more steps closer. She was still a good distance away, she'd see any spells he fired her way in time to either block or duck.

He looked really familiar… but she couldn't place his face. "do I know you?" she asked softly.

He gave a nervous laugh, "no, no you don't know me. But I know you." His smile faded a little. "come here. if you help me with this, I will be happy to send you back to Hogwarts."

June took one step closer, "What's your name?"

His smile disappeared, "Peter. Now come here, I wont hurt you, I just need a little help." His smile returned, "who better to help then a Champion who could win the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

June's eyes narrowed, "Peter. What are you brewing?" she stepped a little closer, her mind trying to match name, face and the odd clenching in her stomach.

"a Restoration Potion. Are you good at Potions, little girl?"

"yes." June took another step closer, "I'm top in my class. My Head of House lets me help him with the school stores. Don't you know who I am?"

Peter had been setting up the cauldron, the fire underneath it, and possibly putting ingredients on the side she couldn't see. He was doing something back there. He looked up at her question.

"oh yes. You are Juniper Potter, daughter of Lily and James Potter, Hogwarts second Champion, a fourth year Slytherin, dating Draco Malfoy. We do get the paper here, little girl."

June turned, she could still see the Cup, it glinted lightly, she didn't want to get to far from it. _I don't know why it feels so important. I don't know where I am, I know I'm in danger, I don't know what's going to happen, or what this rat man wants with me. Why is a Trophy important at a time like this?_

June turned to look back at Peter. He glanced up from what he was doing with the cauldron, and grinned creepily at her.

_Rat Man. Peter… _

_*Flashback*_

_Sirius, covered in dirt and grim, wearing Azkaban issued rags, face and hands pressed against the barrier keeping him from his Goddaughter. "it was never me! I was never the Secret Keeper! At the last minute they changed to Peter Pettigrew. I told them to, I didn't think anyone would think to try to torture it out of him. Even back then he was such a rat. I was so shocked, how could Wormtail betray them? He owed James everything! I just wanted to ask him, I just wanted to talk. I admit I was angry when I found he was perfectly fine. I expected him to at least have the signs of being tortured, at least a little bit, but he was fine. Not a scratch on him. Such a rat, should have known since we were kids, he turns into a rat you know, he even looks like a rat. I wish I had killed that rat…"_

_FFFFFFFFFF_

_A photo, his father with his friends, age 15. A short boy who resembled a rat, hiding behind the three bigger, stronger boys, a look of aw on his pointed face._

_FFFFFFFFFF_

"_-Peter wasn't there for your birth."_

"_You spent the whole time in the cafeteria, pig."_

"_At least I was there! He was probably at a Death Eater meeting, plotting with his 'Lord'"_

"_Well he did say he had a meeting."_

"_Rat bastard…"_

*End Flashback*

Peter. Peter Pettigrew. Wormtail. The man who betrayed my parents to Voldemort. Voldemort. Voldemort who's dead. His Rat making a Restoration Potion. A Potion that he needs Juniper Potter's help with.

June started hyperventilating, and backing up.

Wormtail looked up, saw her face. His face hardened. "took you long enough." He pointed his wand at her.

She held her wand tighter in her hand, her eyes glanced back at Cup that she was sure she should let out of her sight. She kept her hands down, and flicked it in a half circle, and whispered, "Accio Cup."

It came towards her, and would have bumped into her foot, if the Rat hadn't used her distraction to cast a spell of his own. She was pulled to the left, slammed into a grave stone, and was bound with ropes, all in one swish of a wand.

June gripped her wand tighter. The cup had amassed more dirt in its travels, and was camouflaged and sitting where she could see it. no one else would spot it.

Now that she wasn't able to run or attack, the Rat started brewing. He added water, and tossed something that was wrapped up in a bundle in. it almost looked like a baby, but she didn't think it was one she'd like, judging by the searing pain shooting through her scar when it got within ten feet of her.

Peter used a spell to make a fine dust come out of a grave to her left. The grave said Tom Riddle, and he said it was "bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son" so she felt safe assuming it was bone dust.

"Flesh of the Servant, willingly given, you will revive your master." He said it stuttery and shaky. Then chopped his own arm off under the elbow. June watched as he sat on the floor for a moment, moaning the loss of his arm. June felt no pity. Maybe it was her inner Slytherin coming forth with determination, but she really felt that if he wanted to chop his head off, she'd gladly help. And maybe it was her inner Gryffindor that made her say it.

"is it still willingly given if you whine and cry about it afterwards?"

This of course got his attention back on his potion. _Damn. _

He came at her, pushed up the sleeve of the t-shirt she was wearing, and sliced her arm, June hissed in pain. "blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will you will resurrect your foe." He dropped a few drops resting on the blade into the cauldron. The blood hit the surface and a flash of blinding light ripped through the darkness.

Apparently his job was now done, since he fell to the ground in a huddle of patheticness.

A voice rose from the cauldron, "Robe me."

The Rat picked his sorry butt off the floor, a robe in his one hand, and helped the thing that stood in the cauldron into it.

The thing turned its face to her, and she could see glowing red eyes piercing her to the bone.

Lord Voldemort had returned.

It stepped out of the Cauldron, the Rat returned to his huddle on the floor. It stepped closer to June. She raised her head and looked him straight in the eye. The closer he got, the more her head hurt. Her eyes were tearing; it felt like someone had shoved a red hot needle into her forehead.

"Juniper Potter. The Electus. The Girl who defeated the Dark Lord at the age of one." It put its face nose to nose with hers, "so glad to meet you, I am Lord Voldemort."

June narrowed her eyes. "we've met. Several times in fact. I do believe you made my first year at Hogwarts end with a bang. Second year too, though I doubt you'd remember that one."

Voldemort stood up straight, looking down at the girl tied to the slab of stone. "awfully mouthy for an honored guest. And it has been awhile since I was able to stand in my own body, I was reintroducing myself, just incase you didn't recognize me."

June smirked. "Do you always tie your honored guests to graves? And I must say, you were better looking at age 16. Nose job gone wrong?"

The red eyes narrowed and the slits that sat in place of a nose flared slightly. "I can see that you've been sorted into Slytherin. One of my more loyal servants has a tongue sharper then yours, I hear you are friends. Its no wonder you picked up a few of his mannerisms." He turned and walked back to the Rat. With a wave of his wand the cauldron was pushed further back into the graveyard. He looked down at the Rat. "Wormtail, give me your arm."

He looked up with a pathetically hopeful look in his eyes, and held up his bloody stump of an arm. Voldemort just smiled, "your other arm."

The Rat whimpered as he held up his left arm to his master. Voldemort put his finger on the Rat's Dark Mark. Judging by his squeal, it hurt quite a bit to have this done. Voldemort went to stand with his back to June, about four feet in front of her. It took a couple of minutes, but eventually pops could be heard. The sounds of people answering to their masters call.

They were all dressed in long black cloaks, with white masks covering their faces. They still knew their places, they each appeared, knelt in front of Voldemort, kissed the hem of his robes, and went to stand in a circle around him. So far none had noticed her, or if they had, none had reacted to her presence.

"Welcome. It has been thirteen years since we have gathered like this." Voldemort addressed his followers. He spoke long and harshly about the past thirteen years. June was getting a little bored. He spent like, twenty minutes on a guilt trip. He also gave Wormtail a new arm. Shiny and silver. _What a lucky Rat_.

Then he made the rounds. He skipped the first Death Eater, that couldn't be good…

He stopped in front of a large gap, said words in honor of his "faithful" rotting away in Azkaban. Commented to most of the Death Eaters he passed, just little things, how they have been useless for thirteen years. He spoke to Crabbe and Goyle's fathers', they grunted in response, _like father like son. _

They weren't bad kids, but they weren't exactly talkative or friendly either.

He spoke to Ted's father, and McNair, a guy who made his living killing "viscous" creatures.

Then he stopped before the largest gap. "six missing Death Eaters. Three dead on my service." _I bet they are soo honored._ "one too cowardly to return, he will be pay. One who I believe has left me forever, he will be killed of course. And one who has been my most faithful servant, and is right now doing my work." The Death Eaters shifted.

"he is at Hogwarts. It was through his efforts that brought our young friend here tonight."

As one, all the Death Eaters looked over to June, still tied to the grave. June smiled brightly. "hello!"

Most flinched back in surprise.

Voldemort was watching one specific Death Eater, the one he had skipped. "Lucius. You know our young guest quite well I hear."

June looked at Lucius Malfoy, curious how he'd get out of this one. Just to help him out a bit, June threw out, "Mr. Malfoy." With a nod in his direction.

Voldemort looked to June, as surprised as everyone else. He walked up to June and looked her straight in the eye. "you don't seem to surprised to find your boyfriends father in my service. You also didn't react when I greeted your other friends fathers."

June smiled, "well, I'm not surprised. What made you think I don't know who was accused of being Death Eaters? You gave them all an ugly black tattoo that let the world know who to persecute as soon as you were gone."

Voldemort smirked, "Accused, so you don't think they are my loyal Death Eaters? Would you like some proof?"

June shook her head calmly, "of course they're loyal, I know they're children." June always had been an excellent liar, hopefully that would come in handy now. "You think Draco Malfoy would actually date _me? _I'm a half blood. So are you of course, but you don't talk about that." June grinned. "I'm sure Draco is just using me, everyone knows he'd rather be with Pansy Parkinson, a pureblood."

Voldemort scowled, "makes one wonder why you would date someone you knew was using you."

June smiled, "maybe I'm using my feminine charms to get him to change sides."

Voldemort smirked. "I think you are trying to cover for your boyfriend, and your boyfriend's father."

June looked down at her outfit, Voldemort followed her eyes, she looked back up at him, "just checking to see if I'm wearing red and gold."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

"Rule number one in Slytherin is watch your own back." June said with a smirk. "why would I put my neck on the block to defend someone that I now have solid proof is on your side. You, who I assume is going to kill me as soon as you stop showing off."

_Hmm, maybe shouldn't piss him off more…_

He turned from her, "Lucius. You tell me why you have invited this little girl into your home several times, and she has left in one piece."

Lucius' head bowed, "Master, the girl is intelligent, she would make a good addition to your ranks, if we had more time with her. If not, luring her out would have been quite easy, her Godfather would not have bat an eye. We intended to gain her trust."

"and now you've ruined it by making me your special guest." June said.

They all looked at her again. She looked around, "what, you know he wanted to say it." they went back to ignoring her, and Voldemort went back to talking.

He told them all how he came back, dramatized of course, made it sound so much more interesting then it really was. He told how June and her mother had defeated him, and why he wanted June's blood to bring himself back. He even gave a demonstration. He went to touch June's forehead, but noticed that her scar wasn't there.

He paused, and Lucius spoke up.

"my son told me that the girl hides it with a muggle potion. She rubs it on everyday and spells it to stay."

Voldemort smiled. He turned back to her and placed his finger to her forehead, a little to the left of the scar.

June hissed in pain, she could feel her eyes watering. When he removed his finger, she looked him in the eye, "you missed."

He glared, and continued his story.

He went on about how powerful he was, how the fates smiled on him, how week June was. June was getting bored again. When he finally got his monologue finished, he came back over to June.

"so now you see, how foolish it was to suppose this little girl ever was, or could be, stronger then me." And he raised his wand, pointed it straight at her face.

June looked him straight in the eye. She knew what was coming. Voldemort was famous for three curses. He wasn't done with her yet, so she didn't think a flash of green light would be forthcoming, and imperious would be a little stupid, so that left one option.

"_Crucio!"_

Pure, unimaginable pain. It was like fire and ice, stabbing, boiling and burning. Pain all over, and yet focused. She could feel it most in her scar, but she could defiantly feel it all over her body.

And then it stopped.

"Wormtail, untie her." He smirked, "we will duel, so that I can prove how weak their savior is."

The Rat used his weird new hand to burn away the ropes, she let them fall and stepped away from the stone. She looked around, she could see the Cup, it was about three feet past Mr. Malfoy. She looked down at her hand holding her wand, and shook her other hand, letting her bracelet jangle. She saw Lucius looking out the side of his mask, she shook her bracelet again, knowing he knew that some of those charms were gifts from his son. A son that they both knew would flip his spoiled lid if June never came out of that maze.

June shifted her gaze back to the Dark Lord, gripping her wand. Voldemort raised his wand in a salute and gave a slight bow, June just raised her wand.

"Now now, it's polite to bow to your dueling partner, little Potter."

June smiled, "it's also polite to not use Unforgivables on children, but I'm sure I'm not the first to get such treatment."

Voldemort didn't push the issue. He raised his wand to start, and threw a curse. June raised a shield. The shield cracked and fell, but she was protected from the curse. She threw a jelly-legs curse at him, and swiped her wand in a downward slash, to follow it up with a cutting charm, but he had raised his wand and spoke at the same time she did. Their wands froze, pointing straight in front of them, and suddenly a golden line connected their wands, a golden bubble forming around them, keeping the Death Eaters away. June could hear phoenix song, it filled her with hope and strength. Voldemort did not seem to gain the same strength. There was a marble sized ball, going up and down the line connecting their wands. June gave a mental push, and the marble moved closer to Voldemort. She kept pushing, Voldemort finally catching on to the game. He started pushing back, but June had a strong lead, the marble only had a foot to go to reach his wand. June glanced to the side, saw the Death Eaters outside the bubble freaking out.

Lucius stood there, an odd look on his face. He glanced between the two in the bubble, and when he deemed it safe, he gave her the very slightest smile.

June turned back to Voldemort, his attention was torn between yelling at his Death Eaters and pushing on the marble. June pulled her left hand up and grabbed her wand hand. She pushed with all her might, looking at her charm bracelet, her proof that so many people cared about her, people who didn't have to. Dudley; her cousin who bullied everyone else, doted on her and protected her from everyone bigger then her, which was everyone. Draco, whose jealousy was sometimes a little too strong. Snape, who took her under his wing, told her about her mother, got her in touch with her Sirius and Remus, even though he hated them. Sirius and Remus of course loved her because of who she was, or whose daughter she was, but they did love her. Hermione, her very best friend, who liked going shopping and talking about boys. This was her family, and they gave her the love, the strength to mush that marble the last few inches.

When the golden ball connected with his wand, Voldemort looked like he was in physical pain. A few screams were heard, and then a shiny silver ghost of an arm floated above his wand. a few more things happened that June didn't understand, but she assumed they were spells. Then, a person started coming out. It was an old man. Then another, a woman. Then, a face she recognized. Her mother. Followed closely by her father. They floated around their heads, she could hear them talking, encouraging her. June's parents made their way closer to her. Her mother looked her in the eyes, and spoke urgently.

"in a minute, you'll need to break the connection. We will stay for only a moment, but it will give you enough time. You need to get to the Port Key, the Cup. It will take you back to Hogwarts. Do you understand Juniper?"

June looked up into the eyes that were so much like her own. "yes" she whispered, she had tears in her emerald green eyes, so did her mother, "I love you."

Her mother and father both smiled, her father spoke "we love you too. but you need to go, we miss you, but we don't want you to join us for a very long time, my precious girl."

June closed her eyes, "bye mum, bye dad."

Then with all her might, she pulled her arms down, tearing the connection. June didn't look back, she turned and ran, she knew exactly where the Cup was, she dived, and her hand gripped the base just as she felt a sharp pain go up her left leg.

JPJPJPJPJPJP

A/N That's a good place to stop I think. How'd I do? I hope you all approve of me cutting the monologue. No one really needs to hear it again, I'm sure.

Please review!


	31. Chapter 31 Aftermath

Chapter 31 Aftermath

June landed on her face in the grass. She could here screaming and yelling and talking. She let go of the Cup, if she had her way, she'd never touch it again. She pushed herself up, and looked around. It had gone very quiet. She looked around, she could see Aurors in their standard issue robes keeping everyone back from her. She couldn't see any of her teachers, or her Godfather. They were all students. She could see Draco being held back by two men, his hair mussed and wild looking as he tried to get to her. She looked down at herself, she could see that she was dirty from landing on the floor so much, and her leg really hurt.

Everyone was looking at her like she was a ghost…

June smiled, and waved.

The crowd visibly relaxed. One of the Aurors came over and knelt by her, he held his hand out to help her up, but she shook her head.

"something is wrong with my leg, where is Madam Pomfrey?" June kept looking around. It was so weird, where were all the teachers?

"she's been summoned," June looked closer at the Auror. He was a really big guy, bald, skin so dark he almost blended in with the night, she could she a glimmer of gold at his ear. _Weirdest night of my life._

"where is everyone?" June asked, worried. "where is Professor Snape? Where are the other Champions? What happened?"

The huge man got a confused look on his face, it looked like a very unnatural expression for him. "I was briefed very quickly. Mad-Eye is over there, he opted to stay and wait to see if you came back. All I know is that Snape was panicking over purple sparks, and they've been looking for you for hours."

_Purple sparks… that's right, I sent up sparks before I grabbed the cup… I must have been really far away for them not to have found me…_

Moody came hobbling over, with a flick of his wand, her leg was immobilized. It didn't feel much better, but at least she wouldn't damage it further, not that she knew what the problem was.

_I think I'm in shock, it hurt like mad before, but it only hurts because I know it hurts… I can't feel my hands either…_

June looked down at her hands, just as Moody grabbed her by her arm, right over where she was cut. She hissed in pain, but he didn't let go. He dragged her up, and started pulling her along. He said something to the Auror, and a path was made through the crowd.

As she was pulled away, June could feel that clenching in her stomach again. Something was wrong. She had dropped her wand, she could see it in the grass next to where the big Auror was standing, watching her go. She looked back at the man dragging her to the exit of the Quiddich Pitch.

* _one who has been my most faithful servant,-_ _he is at Hogwarts. It was through his efforts that brought our young friend here tonight.*_

June met Draco's eyes, he was her only hope. All she could think to say, was "help" but she couldn't find her voice.

However, judging by the look on his face, Draco got the message anyway.

JPJPJPJPJP

The crowd disappeared behind them, they were almost to the castle. June couldn't talk, she tried, but her voice was completely gone. They got to the steps of the castle, and he stopped.

He turned to look at her, his crazy blue eye swiveling in every direction. "I almost forgot, Snape said he had a tracing charm on you." He reached down and grabbed her wrist, her bracelet pressed roughly into her skin.

June could tell her eyes were big as saucers. She had stayed calm in front of Voldemort, she had known she was going to die, she was ok with that then. If that had been the end, she was prepared. But now… now she was at Hogwarts. She should be safe. _Snape should be here to protect me!_

Moody stuck two fingers between her wrist and the metal links, and pulled. June screamed, the pain that caused on her wrist was unbelievable. Her voice was still silent though, so no one was the wiser. Her beloved bracelet, her strength, fell to the ground with a jingle. The links that weren't broken were bent, and three of her charms had come loose, lying beside it. She could see her little snitch, sitting on the ground beside her bracelet. If she got out of this, she wouldn't rest till she found every charm.

Moody continued to pull her into the castle. She kept tripping, her leg was stiff and he was walking fast for a guy with a fake leg. They reached the Defense floor, and June realized where he would be taking her. Already in considerable pain, June reached up and grabbed the necklace she had never removed. She pulled with all her might, and one tiny link broke. Her neck hurt, she could feel it burning, but she dropped the necklace halfway down the corridor, maybe someone would see it…

He dragged her into his office and shut and locked the door. He tossed her into a chair, her leg getting further banged up in the process. She sat in relief, if this guy was anything like his master, he'd spend the next half hour talking.

He was moving around the room, messing with things, and yep, right on queue, he started talking.

He talked for a little while, about the greatness of his Lord, how he would be rewarded beyond June's wildest dreams, how he'd have a spot of greatness and recognition among his fellow Death Eaters. He also talked about how he would make sure that the Dark Lord knew that Snape was aware the second June had been transported away, and how he had ran off with Dumbledore and a bunch of other teachers and Ministry workers to find her, to keep her safe.

"I'll delight in the torture and death of Severus Snape. That snake is slipperier then Malfoy." His glare pinned June to her chair, "and don't think I didn't notice the mini Malfoy's utter devotion to you. Now, tell me what happened. He's returned, I knew when the Mark burned and Karkaroff ran like a little weasel. Did they all show up? Did he punish them? Did I he tell them all of my superiority over them all? How did you get away?" Moody stuck his wand under her chin, "the more you talk, the longer you live, I'd start now if I was you."

June swallowed. Both of the man's creepy eyes were focused on hers. She tried to look anywhere else, and decided to focus on an odd looking statue on a shelf right next to the door.

When she looked away, the magical eye spun around to see what she was looking at, and seeing nothing, focused back on her.

June started talking, her voice back in working order. She gave him every detail of the ceremony to return Voldemort to his body, she spent a lot of time talking about the Rat and how pathetic it was to watch him crying on the floor. She had started talking about Voldemort's speech, his story of the last thirteen years, when she saw shadows pass the door. She kept her face emotionless, praying that they would look in here. he interrupted her.

"what of their punishments? How did he punish the unworthy filth?" he was practically foaming at the mouth.

June raised her voice just slightly, she could tell there were people outside the door, they were just standing there, not moving, except a slight hand gesture, or head shake.

"he welcomed them. Didn't torture any of them. Even thanked them for coming. A few got a slap on the wrist. Malfoy got a little more attention then the others,"

Moody's eyes widened with excitement.

"yeah, he thanked him for working so hard on getting me on his side. Said that if you had screwed this all up, he knew the Malfoy would have been able to invite me to tea, and that would be it. he said that Malfoy would have been able to get all this done with so much less mess and fuss." June grinned at Moody's furious look, "but I'm sure you'll hear all about that when you return to your master."

Moody stood up and glared down at her. "You're lying, and after I kill you and return to my Master, I'll be honored and worshipped. I'll be the Dark Lords right hand. And since you didn't think to tell anyone of the Dark Lords return as soon as you landed, I will be the only one here who knows it. everyone will think their 'savior' was just a nut-case, and I'll make it look like the stress of the Tournament caused you to commit suicide." He grinned evilly. "you really are to young to be in this type of contest. At least the other Champions put up a little fight when I was taking them down, getting them out of the maze. You would have lost this whole Tournament if it wasn't for me." He grunted, "you are smarter then I thought, which was good, cause I doubt your little lap dog Snape would have let me nearer to you, but those other three, all of them would have beat you to that Cup. You were just taking your time in there, weren't you?" he stepped away from her, still looking her straight in the eye. "you think that Fleur girl got tangled up all on her own? She was moving much faster then you in that lake. The boys were slower, they didn't need to be restrained. And the first task, a few extra stinging hexes in the eyes, and that little welsh dragon was hissing mad." He got his face right in hers, "you would have finished dead last in this contest. You are just a little girl, who will die here today, never to defy the Dark Lord again."

He pointed his wand at her face, "say hello to your parents for me, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you. Avada-"

The door burst in and six stunning spells all hit Moody at the same time.

June sagged in relief. "good Merlin what took you so long!" June screamed as Snape and Pomfrey came forward to make sure she was whole and unharmed.

"we had to make sure of a few things before we could come bursting in" Snape snapped as he held her leg up for Pomfrey to spell.

"you were standing out there for FOREVER!" June whined. "he had his wand pointed at my HEAD! What was so flippin IMPORTANT!"

Snape gave her a look, which she returned as she gestured to her arm that still had a gash in it, and had started to bleed again.

Snape sighed, "I had just arrived when he called you a little girl, I needed something out of my Potion stores to interrogate him with, I can assure you, had I been here, they would not have waited for anything."

June sat back in her chair and watched the commotion around her. Moody was now tied to a chair with the big Auror pointing a wand at his head, Dumbledore was poking around, and another Auror, a woman with purple hair, was setting right something she had tripped over during her graceful entrance.

"Professor?" June said, watching Moody, Dumbledore and Snape all turn their heads, "hm, Professor Dumbledore, how much did you hear while you were standing out there?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly, "well, the highlights were that Voldemort was back and the imposter here was directly responsible for your disappearance, the injuries the other Champions sustained, and his rebirth."

June tilted her head, "actually, Peter Pettigrew was the one directly responsible for his return, but other then that, you got it all. Well, the important stuff." She turned to Snape, who was rubbing some cream on the red line around the back of her neck from ripping off her necklace, "Voldemort sure likes the sound of his own voice, doesn't he?"

Snape snorted.

The woman Auror by the door, turned her head to look at June, "was all that you said true? About Malfoy's plan to capture you over tea?"

June looked from Dumbledore to Snape and back to the woman, "why?"

She grimced, "well, his son is on his way up here, and I doubt he's going to take no now any better then he did earlier. Should I keep him away?"

June sat up straighter, "let him come, I came up with the tea story, I didn't want Him to hurt Mr. Malfoy."

Snape's eyes narrowed, "send him away. I'll talk to him later. Ms Potter can have company later when shes in a bed in the Hospital Wing."

June leaned back and sighed, Madam Pomfrey nodded in approval, and started to make the preparations to move June, even though she felt just fine, and could walk on her own.

"just a moment," Dumbledore prevented Madam Pomfrey from putting her one the stretcher. _So embarrassing…_ "I want her to see this."

"see what?" June sat up straighter.

Dumbledore smiled at her, "this is not my friend Moody, and his Polyjuice potion should have just about worn off now, so if you wait a moment, you'll see the man who caused all this commotion."

They all sat and watched as the man who was magically bound and gagged started to change. It looked like his skin was melting off, June gagged when the magical eye popped out of his head.

She recognized him. He was in a few old newspapers she had been looking through for a project on the Death Eater trials for her magical Law class, not to mention there was an uncanny father-son resemblance. It was Crouch Jr., one of the men responsible for Neville's parents current residency in St Mungos. He had died in his cell in Azkaban, his mother dying of grief shortly afterwards. His father had sent him there the second he found out about his little hobby.

June nodded, "well that explains why Crouch went nuts."

They all looked at her in surprise, except Snape, he didn't seem surprised, he seemed resigned.

"excuse me?" the big Auror finally asked.

"well, if he had Crouch under, say, the Imperius curse for all these months to hide his very existence, then there would be mental complications, especially if he was fighting it." June said with a smile.

"how do you know so much about that curse?" the woman Auror asked, surprised.

June glanced at the Crouch Jr., "well, he may be an imposter, but he's not a terrible teacher. Much better then Lockhart or Quirrel, even with the whole trying to kill me thing. The only problem I ever had was when he turned the curses on those spiders, demonstration."

Both the Aurors mouths were hanging open, _if only Colin were here._

"he used the curses? In a class full of 14 year olds?" the womans purple hair had gone pale, _what a funny ability…_

June just looked at her, "well, a few the other Slytherin's figured he was trying to discourage us from using them. Worked for me. Ever heard a spider scream? Not pleasant…"

The adults exchanged looks, and nothing more was said.

"so, can I go now?" June asked hopefully.

"you can go to the Hospital Wing missy." Madam Pomfrey said primly.

June flopped back into her chair.

Dumbledore stopped her again, "June, would you like to stay for the interrogation?"

June left her head hanging over the back of the chair, "nah, I've heard too many maniacs brag about how great they are and how I'm just a little girl enough for one night, thanks."

Dumbledore nodded to the nurse, and June's last glimpse of the room was Snape handing Dumbledore a little vial.

As she was floated to the Hospital, she heard a racket coming from the other direction, she sat up to watch the Minister of magic with two Dementors come storming up the hall. June waved at his shocked face as she lay back down.

_Sleep sounds really great right now…_

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

June woke to screaming and a really loud crash. She was in a bed in the Hospital Wing, her Godfather was holding her hand, his head resting on the bed next to her. Remus was looking at the door, where the noise was coming from.

"what happened?" June asked, making the werewolf jump.

"oh, um, from what I could hear they left the Minister and the Aurors with Crouch for a minute and his Dementors Kissed him. Now Fudge doesn't believe that Voldemort's back, he says Crouch was insane. Severus threw something a moment ago, that was probably what woke you."

June nodded. She could hear yelling, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Every once in awhile, it would get a little closer, and then she could hear Madam Pomfrey's no nonsense voice screech for a moment, then it would retreat a little again.

"what keeps happening?" June asked after it happened for the third time.

"oh, Fudge wants to speak with you. And Snape wants to check on you. And Dumbledore is being accused of having a way to summon the nurse, because she always comes at the exact moment they reach a certain part of the hall." He gave her a little smile, "should we let them know you're awake, or wait for Sirius?"

June laughed, "Sirius could sleep through Armageddon." She ran her fingers through his dark hair, "why is he sleeping? How long was I out?"

Remus grinned, "oh, you were out for a good couple of hours. Goes to show you how long they've been yelling like that." He glanced at her, smiling as she brushed her hands through Sirius' hair. He had been doing the exact same thing about an hour ago… "He crashed a while ago. Him and Snape were completely frantic when they saw purple sparks." Remus chuckled, "looking back it was a little funny, he seemed to think you'd hit your head or something and couldn't remember what red looked like. When Severus explained, a while new panic started, especially when the scouts couldn't find you."

June smiled. "I guess we should just get it over with. I'm still tired, but I won't be able to sleep through them."

Remus grinned, "I'll go share the good news."

When Remus stepped out the door, all sound outside stopped. She could hear him perfectly clearly.

"congradulations, you've woken her up. You might as well come in and talk to her. She's been awake for twenty minutes, and can't sleep with you all arguing out here."

It was softer, but she could still make out the words, the voice getting louder, coming closer. "I'm surprised the Mutt sent you. You'd think he'd be out here barking at us to let his precious baby sleep." Snape's sarcasm was almost tangible. They all walked through the door, Snape in the lead. Sarcasm or not, he'd been worried.

He came right up to her and held out his hand, palm up, in front of her. She looked in to see her necklace and her bracelet.

June smiled, and grabbed her things. "thank you! I was so worried I'd lose some charms when he ripped it off my wrist." She went through her mental list, making sure they were all there. _Initials, two snakes, dog, wolf, ruby, lily, juniper flower, cauldron, mermaid, owl, dragon…where's the snitch?_ June looked up in horror. "the Snitch is gone!"

Snape's features hardened. "I'll go search for it when we finish here. I will find it."

June nodded, running her fingers over the different charms. When her fingers touched her initials, she felt a light tingle. Her brow furrowed, and she glanced at Snape, who saw what she was touching. He didn't react beside a tightening of his lips. _Translation: it's for your own good you trouble magnet. The tracing charm stays._ June smiled.

Fudge asked her if she was okay, gave her a little bag of gold, her winnings, then asked a couple questions, mostly about how her night went. She answered honestly, if a little vaguely.

Yes Voldemort was back.

Yes I'm sure.

No, I'm not mistaken.

It wasn't a trick of the light.

No, I don't have any proof.

No, I don't really expect you to believe me.

Yes, I do plan on calling my friends from the daily Prophet and Quibbler.

I only remember one of the Death eaters names. Peter Pettigrew.

Yes, he is the one who cut my arm and performed the ceremony.

No, I didn't catch any of the other names.

Yes, I'm sure.

No, I don't know where I was.

A graveyard, near a little town, with a big house on a hill.

Yes, I know that sounds like every town in all of England.

Considering he used the bone dust of his father, I'd say I was where ever his father was buried.

Because Pettigrew said "Bone of the Father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son"

Just because I can remember the words to the potion I was used in does not mean that I am able to name all the Death Eaters present.

They were wearing hoods and masks.

It wasn't a tea party. Voldemort didn't make introductions.

_Voldemort_. There's nothing wrong with my tone, it was a joke.

It's a little funny.

June sighed as Fudge started muttering about rotten teenagers and their rotten attitudes.

"I'm getting tired." June said loudly. _I'll show you rotten attitude._

Madam Pomfrey swooped down like a vulture from Heaven. Dumbledore, Snape and Fudge were all shooed out, and June was tucked in tighter then McGonagall's bun.

Sirius slept through it all.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJP

She was released after lunch the next day, Sirius close by her side. Everyone would go home tomorrow morning, so June was happy to answer any and all questions. Dumbledore had briefed them all at breakfast, June had spoken with a reporter from Witch Weekly and the Daily Prophet, they would be covering the final task. They had spoken with all the Champions, they each spoke of how they had been walking, and suddenly they woke up in the Hospital Wing. The only one who had seen his attacker had been Cedric. He told them that he had been running from a Blast-Ended Skrewt and screamed when he ran into an enchantment that flipped him upside down, he had screamed out of surprise, and as soon as he had stepped out of it, he saw Moody there, and that was all he remembered.

None of the Champions would take the prize money when June offered it. The Weasley Twins had been near by when she was offering it to Fleur, and they consoled her for the loss.

"you know, you may be happy to have that money at some point." Fred said, his arm around her shoulders.

George took her hand as they walked down the second floor corridor, "yeah, you may be like us. Eager entrepreneurs, ripe with ideas, and no money to start your business."

"and the little you had, you lost in a bet that you won, but they didn't pay up." Fred said in a sorrow filled voice.

"what, your jokes?" June asked, "you'd need money for production and advertisement, right?"

Fred and George both grinned hugely. "and maybe a mascot."

June laughed, and pulled her hand out of George's, taking him by the wrist, and placing the bag of Galleons in his hand.

"I will even help you with advertisement, on two conditions." June said, enjoying the furious nods. "I will never be a test subject without prior knowledge, and no one knows I'm in this until I find a product I'm willing to put my name on."

"deal!" George said.

Fred grinned, "well, in that case, we have a few products we'd like you to try-"

JPJPJPJPJPJPJP

June was walking down to Snape's Lab, picking yellow feathers out of her hair about three hours after the Weasley twins dragged her off. It was about an hour till dinner, and she had to speak with Snape before being in that kind of public area with the other Slytherin's. she had avoided them quite well so far.

She entered the Lab with out knocking, since the door was open. Snape was standing by a cauldron, stirring casually, and reading a book.

"delicate potion?" June asked, leaning against a table a few feet away.

Snape glanced up at her with a smile. "the base for one. Rose oil and cucumber water, heat to boil on low, stir constantly."

June looked at the other ingredients laid out, "because oil and water don't mix."

"that's right." Snape put his book upside down on the table, letting the furniture hold his place.

"like Slytherin and Gryffindor." June smiled sadly.

Snape's smile dropped. "have you been back to the Common room yet?"

June shook her head, and a few bright yellow feathers fell out.

"what on earth is that?" Snape asked in his most condescending voice.

June laughed, "feathers. I've been in the Gryffindor Tower, trying some of the Weasley's new products."

Sneer. "products?"

June looked guiltily away, "well, if I'm going to be a partner, I really should know exactly what their products look like and do, right?"

Glare. "partner?"

June looked up at him, her eyes as big as they get, her lower lip set in a pout, "I had to do something with the Tournament money, I didn't want to keep it and the other Champions wouldn't take it."

Snape sighed. "fine, whatever. Back on topic, you haven't spoken to any Slytherin's since returning from Voldemort's little gathering?"

June looked down. "no. how could I?" June glared at him, "what am I supposed to say? Oh, I saw your father last night, he was looking great! Loved the mask."

Snape sighed, "you do realize Draco's been avoiding me, he thinks I'm loyal, I'm sure."

June leaned further on the table, "or he's loyal."

Snape gave her a look, "do you really believe that?"

June scuffed her shoe against the floor, "I don't know what to believe. The Malfoy's have been really good to me, but no one thought He was coming back. Now that he's back… well, lets just say I know what he has plans for those who didn't show up… wait!" June looked up at Snape, horror and fear written all over her face.

"what," Snape asked sarcastically, "you don't think I'm going to kill you now, do you?"

June swallowed hard, "he was talking about you, he said there was someone who was too afraid to return, someone that would pay, and he said there was someone who he thought was lost to him forever, someone that would die. I doubt anyone would call you a coward, so that must mean your on the death list." June studied Snape's face, "although, I guess I'd rather be on the "to kill" list then the "must pay" list."

Snape focused on his stirring, "you don't have to worry about me. I will be fine. The Dark Lord will not kill me."

June watched him. He was stiff, trying to look relaxed, but she'd actually seen him relaxed, so she knew the difference. June was quiet, waiting. After about five minutes, he glanced at her. When he did, she nodded. He turned his head back quickly.

"so, does this mean I can't help you with Potions, or come talk to you about stuff anymore?" June asked, touching one of the bowls filled with some a pale orange paste, it was a little pulpy, maybe mashed mango…

"I don't know, as of yet. I will let you know over the summer, before next year." Snape kept his eyes on his cauldron.

"yeah, ok. I'm going to, you know, go pack for the summer." June kept her eyes on her teacher. "thank you for the charm." She turned to leave, and was just out the door when she heard her name.

"I couldn't find your charm. The snitch, it wasn't out there when I went looking. I'm sorry."

June nodded, never turning.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJP

_The password hadn't changed; good sign._

Three steps in, she stopped.

_Angry mob on the other side of the door; bad sign._

"hi." June said, hand in her pocket, gripping her wand.

Teddy was at the head of the group. Pansy and Draco were nowhere; Millie and Blaise were both sitting on the couch, ignoring everything. Every other Slytherin was standing right in front of her.

Ted stepped forward. "Draco is back with Pansy. He doesn't want to be with you anymore."

June nodded, blinking to hold back the tears.

"you're off the Quiddich team too." the new team Captain, after Flint graduated the year before, said from the middle of the House team, they were standing in a group to the right of Theodore.

One of the Prefects, to Nott's left stepped forward, "you're not permitted to be in the Common Room at all, unless you're passing through. You need to stay out of this House, or stay in your Dorm. At meals, you eat at the very front of the table, we'll leave it empty for you."

June nodded. She waited a moment, just to make sure they were done, then walked past them to her Dorm.

June closed the door behind her, but she had barely made it to her bed before it was opened again.

Millie and Blaise came rushing in, Blaise immediately giving June a hug.

"we are so sorry! We tried to talk to them, but they're determined!" Millie said.

Blaise had tears in her eyes, "not all of them are supporters, in fact most aren't, but they have to look like they are, to stay on safe list."

"its ok." June said, smiling. "I kind of expected it." she looked down at her trunk, "so, where is Draco?"

Millie sat down on her bed with a huff, "Pansy dragged him out of here hours ago, screaming at him about putting his family in danger and really thinking about his loyalties."

Blaise gave a little chuckle, "he just kept saying that he had to see you. He kept saying 'June needs me.'"

"Pansy got really mad." Millie sighed, like it was an every day thing, which it kind of was. "she dragged him off up to the boys dorms. Been up there since just after lunch."

June giggled, "poor Draco." She put a few books into her trunk, "so, why aren't you guys joining the lynch mob?"

Millie looked down at her hands, "we have nothing to fear."

June paused in folding her sweater, "what?"

Blaise sat down on June's bed. "Well, you know both our dad's were Death Eaters, you mentioned it at the Welcoming feast our first year. Millie's was put in Azkaban because one of the other Death Eaters rated him out to save their skin, he died after six months. My dad was killed by a newbie Auror while trying to bring him in for questioning. The kid tried to wrestle him down, like a Muggle, my mother cast a Killing Curse at the guy, hit my dad instead. While the Auror was standing there in shock, she cast it again. She got him that time. She's where ever they put people after they've been Kissed." Blaise smiled. "I was raised by my Aunt on my mum's side. Her and her husband, and the rest of my mum's side of the family have stayed neutral for the past 600 years."

Millie flopped back on her bed, "my mum always told me that it was the worst thing my father had ever done, joining that monster. Said he followed a friend in, and once you're in, you can't get out."

June nodded, tossing the last few things from her bedside table into her trunk.

"maybe they'll all chill out over the summer." Millie said, watching June shrink her trunk and grab her broom.

"Maybe. My Godfather has a room upstairs, I'm going to spend the night with him. No need to give them reason to hate me more. I'll see you guys next year."

Millie sat up, "next year? Your not taking the train home?"

June smiled, "no point. My Godfather's here, he can just side-along me home. Getting the headmaster to agree isn't an issue, parents are allowed to pick up their kids here if they want to, and convincing my Godfather to let me come back in the Fall will take more energy then this." June smiled, "no worries, I have a feeling this will all work out in the end."

Millie fell back on to her bed, "Blaise sighed, "bye June. Do you want an escort?"

She laughed, "nah, I'm good. Bye."

June made her way out of her House. The Common Room was silent as a grave when she walked through, but no one did anything.

_Never been happier to see the summer._

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

And that's the end of Book 4! Well? Whadda ya think? Overall, 4th book, how'd I do?

I will be taking a little break to plan out the 5th one a little more before I start writing it. Anything you'd like me to avoid from Canon? You tell me what made the 5th book so horrible in your opinion. Without a prophecy, the 5th book will be really different, not to mention all the fun little changes I've made leading up to it. I've got a base plan, but I would really love to hear what you'd like to see, or not see. If your idea is absolutely brilliant, and I want to use it, I will ask your permission, then credit your genius. But like I said, I have a general idea.


	32. Chapter 32 July

Chapter 32 July

A/N: ok, heres the first chapter of book 5. Let me know what you think!

JPJPJPJPJPJPJP

It had been two weeks. The Dark Lord had put everything on hold for two whole weeks, for him. He had come in the day after the school term had ended, and he'd been in that little side room since. He would have little breaks, where the Dark Lord would need something, need to talk to someone. He always had questions. Neither had slept. For the Dark Lord, that made sense, his new body didn't need sleep, but for him…

It had ended on the last day of the two week stretch. He still lived, so he must have convinced the Dark Lord. Now, here Lucius stood, just on the other side of an open door, watching his fellow Death Eater sitting on the floor, thanking his Lord.

Lucius tilted his head slightly, so he could hear just slightly better.

"My Lord, your trust in me an honor beyond all I could have hoped for."

"I must say you started well. It's very rare that Traitors return to me, especially one such as you, who knew what he was in for. You'll no doubt have heard that Karkaroff has yet to return to my side."

"Yes, my Lord."

"I always knew you were special, and I would hate to lose my spy. Now I see it was very wise of you to stay away that night. The girl seemed to know most of my Death Eaters, though she lived with their children nine months out of the year. Potter wasn't even surprised to see Malfoy by my side, her boyfriends father. But you, you would have thrown her confidence." Voldemort stood and walked around the room, his loyal servant staying on his knees where he had been ordered. "I had done my research, there is very little to do while waiting for one's _friends_ to slowly bring about one's return to a body. The girl is smart, most children would have gone home screaming and raving about my return. She only mentioned it to the press, and the Wizarding Worlds 'fearless leader'." Voldemort sneered. "no, the girls actions surprised me greatly, I was sure that such a level headed girl would be more highly respected, believed." He chuckled maliciously, "no, it was the leader that is helping my return. The Minister's conviction that I have not returned, his control over the press release making everyone in this world think that Dumbledore has finally lost his senses. The girl has played her cards well, all he can paint her as is traumatized and confused, a little brain-washed." The Dark Lord spun to face the man still kneeling on the floor, "she is a Slytherin, she is cleaver. I must hold a full meeting tonight. She must be stopped. Those children, they have direct access to her. The fates have truly smiled upon me."

The man kneeling hadn't moved an inch since the Dark Lord had stood, but his head shifted slightly now.

"my Lord."

"yes, Severus?"

"may I speak freely?"

"of course." The smirk was evident in every word.

"you said she is smart."

"yes."

"I have seen for my self. I have taught her for four years now, I am very close to her, she trusts me more then Dumbledore does."

"I have heard this."

"what if we could use her? What if she joined you."

"a Potter, bowing to me. It does have a nice ring, why would she do it?" Voldemort made his way back to Snape's side.

"you said it yourself, my Lord. All of her friends, baring a few, are in Slytherin. I am her most trusted confidant. She has come to me with every problem she has faced, I am sure she will continue to do so." Severus looked up at his Master, "if we kill her Godfather, she would have no one. Except me."

The Dark Lord chuckled, "you want to kill the last Black, for a girl. Girls are of very little use to me."

Snape lowered his head, "Bellatrix Lestrange is one of your most devoted servants. The only other woman who swore her loyalty to you was killed during a raid. What women lack in strength, they make up for in loyalty. Juniper Potter is very strong, in power and mind, but she is far from independent. She clung to the Malfoy's because their boy was the first friend she made. She clung to me as her Head of House and as a connection to her mother. She jumped through hoops to get her Godfather released on the slightest amount of proof. That girl clings to our world, she clings to everyone she meets in it."

Lucius shifted slightly, the floor creaking ever so gently under his foot.

"if the House of Slytherin takes her in at this time, while Dumbledore and Fudge battle it out, the rest of those brats I teach will turn on her. If they scream your name, my Lord, and the children of known Death Eaters welcome her, they will think she is on your side. With enough persecution, she will fall into your caring hands, like any other weak woman."

Voldemort started walking again, "And if they don't turn on her?"

"my Lord, she has said very little to the public of your return. It is Dumbledore who is swearing it and causing a stir. They printed that interview with her and the other Champions, and it said not a word of your miraculous return, and yet, Dumbledore, the Head of the Light, is saying that she is the one that saw it, that she is the one who is the only witness."

"and if she starts declaring her loyalty? She was only at school one day after my return, what if she just hasn't made her declaration yet?"

Snape straightened his back, watching Voldemort meander about the room, "for the first half of the summer, the girl remains with her muggle relations, but she, along with most of the members of the Order, will be moving to the new headquarters sometime this summer. I can, if you like, advise her on her next move. She will listen to me my Lord."

"you have said Severus, that she spoke with you the last day of term. You said that she assumed, because you hinted, that you would be returning to my side. Why do you think she will trust you, if she knows you spend time in my presence?"

Snape bowed just his head, "she believes I am spying for Dumbledore my Lord, as she would believe her friends if they said they were deflecting from their families. She is very trusting."

"hmm. Yes, she may be of use… and I did so want the chance to kill her myself… but again, she may not need killing…" Voldemort stormed over to Snape and looked him deep in the eyes, "you truly believe she will be an asset, like Bella and Kara?"

"if nothing else, my Lord, she will make for fine entertainment and easy prey, if she is relaxed."

Voldemort turned, walked over to a portrait on the wall. It was a muggle painting, a black canvas with a girl's portrait. She was very lovely; long, straight hair, dark sultry eyes, her lips painted red in the slightest smirk.

"some female blood in the mix, tainted as it is, would make for a nice change." Voldemort turned back to Snape, "there will be a meeting tonight, go play with your Potions until I summon you. We have many things to plan tonight…"

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

Snape stood, freshly healed, in a circle he'd not been a part of for thirteen years. Nott was on the floor, screaming, paying for his son's brash mistake. Malfoy was standing tall, lucky that Nott had boasted of Draco's unwillingness to take action against Potter, and that Goyle had passed on his son saying that Draco claimed they should not act without direct orders.

It was decided. The Slytherin's would stage a welcome for June at the beginning of the year, Draco in the foreground, since he was the only one not present at the attack. Draco would continue to date the girl, Snape would make her a Prefect, and she would be the pride of her House once again.

Nott was shaking as he dragged himself off the floor, Voldemort standing tall at the head of the circle.

"now that this little matter is taken care of, we need to talk strategy. Snape, you were the last of those here to visit Azkaban, what are their securities?"

JPJPJPJPJPJP

"he's going to break into Azkaban, free his most loyal followers." Snape said, the table around him humming with conversation.

"he'll get the Dementors on his side easy enough," Kingsley said from the corner of the table. "we've been denying them food for far too long, they have no loyalty to us."

"and once he has the Dementors, breaking out a bunch of prisoners is going to be cake." Remus muttered.

"Fudge would never let us replace the Dementors," Tonks said, tilting back in her chair, "he acts like they're his personal bodyguard, created to protect him."

"is there anyway we can even try to stop this?" Molly whined.

Snape shook his head, "their plan is fool proof, there is no way it can go wrong, and no way this group has the power to stop it."

"this break out is inevitable," Sirius said, banging his hand on the table, "there is no way to stop it, even if we did, he'd just try again. Not to mention he may kill our spy in the process. I say we let him have this one. There are only maybe a dozen of them still alive, we need to worry about boosting our numbers, not stopping him for releasing his psychos."

"psychos?" Kingsley said, eyebrow raised.

"well if they weren't when they went in, _and trust me they were_," Sirius whispered to Tonks out of the side of his mouth, making her giggle, "then they are now!"

There were a few nods.

"so its settled, we do nothing about the breakout?" Moody, the real one, grunted from the shadows.

"nothing to do." Arthur said as the rest of the table nodded.

"then on to other matters." Moody stepped further into the light. "we need to make the watch schedule, just until Potter's birthday."

"not to mention the other watch schedule." Tonks said brightly, "we need to work out something other then just us Aurors doing it, we can't be caught hanging around Unspeakable territory to often, especially me." She grinned as her hair changed from hot pink to bright green, "they think I'm up to something, I have no idea where they got that impression!"

"Maybe," Kingsley muttered loudly, "if you and your cousin," he looks pointedly at Sirius, "would stop putting things in food and sending pranks through the office notices, they wouldn't think so much of it."

Sirius elbowed Tonks as she giggled.

"I can keep watch some nights." Arthur said, his wife frowning.

"Sirius and I can make time as well," Remus said softly, "no one questions when I'm around, I visit Sirius there all the time."

"ok, here's a sheet for days to watch at the Ministry, and here's one for Potter watch." McGonagall placed to sheets of parchment on the table, calendars written on both. "everyone has to sign up at some point for Potter watch, that one is only effective for two more weeks, so I expect a lot of names on the other one too."

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

June lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling of her room. In her hand was a letter, the envelope with the broken Malfoy seal on the bed next to her. In her other hand, she held on to something very small, that glinted in the light.

She held the tiny charm up, arms length, in front of her eyes, tilting it this way and that, watching the light sparkle off the gold and silver.

She had read the letter so many times, she had it memorized.

_My dearest June,_

_ I am so sorry I wasn't in the Common Room when you returned. I wanted so badly to see you, but they hexed me and kept me upstairs. I found this in the grass when I was going up to see you, I hope you want it back._

_I know that with the return of You-Know-Who, you must be scared and suspicious of everyone, but I need you to know, even if you don't believe me, that I love you and I will NEVER join the monster the took your parents from you. We are forced to be apart now, but it will not be like this forever. I know what the Slytherin's told you, I will talk to them. I promise you that I will get you back on the Quiddich Team, I will make them let you sit in the Common Room, and nothing, NOTHING will stop me from being you boyfriend._

_Except you, if that is what you truly want._

_I love you more then life itself._

_Yours Forever and Always,_

_ Draco Lucius Malfoy_

JPJPJPJPJPJPJP

Severus was sitting in his run down little house, in a dingy little run down town. His fire was off, he didn't want calls. He was reading a book, or pretending to, and thinking about the turn his life took in the past few weeks. It felt like a turn back, he remembered the look on June's face when he insinuated that he would return to the Dark Lord's side. She looked just like her mother, when he had asked her to take him to Dumbledore, so he could become a spy.

Scared.

For him.

Respect.

For his choice.

Love.

A pounding at his door broke his train of thought.

With a sigh, Severus got out of his chair, and opened the front door to his house. Very few people came to visit, he wasn't exactly welcoming. It had to be important. It had to be related to the War.

It was Lucius Malfoy.

Severus waved him in, watching as the aristocrat barely kept from wrinkling his perfect nose at his new surroundings.

"Lucius."

"Severus."

"To what do I owe this… delight?" Severus sneered.

Lucius stuck out his chest and looked Snape straight in the eye. "I know you're not loyal to our Lord. I know you are a spy." He took a step closer to Snape, "I know that you would die to protect that little girl."

Severus sneered harder. "What do you want Malfoy? Besides to make wild allegations."

Lucius stepped forward so he was toe to toe, nose to nose with the Potions Master. "I want a meeting with Dumbledore. I want to join the Order of the Phoenix."

JPJPJPJPJP

Well?


	33. Chapter 33 Grimmauld Place

Chapter 33

A/N: just a little repeat from a note in chapter 2, there will be **no Prophecy** in this story, and **Sirius will not die**. A few of you remembered, but some of you didn't, and as much as I love reviews, I don't really want to respond to every review, begging me to not kill Sirius. I won't. Promise. His death hit me just as hard as all of you, and I absolutely refuse to kill him off. Anyone have any ideas for who may die in his place?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

It was the day before her birthday again. June got up slowly, glancing at the letter from Draco on her table, she still hadn't replied to. June walked down the stairs, and entered the kitchen.

Her family. Her muggle family. An aunt that tolerated her, an uncle that barely tolerated her, and a cousin that loved her for one month out of the year. Her one month family.

She gave each a kiss on the cheek, in thanks for the three presents sitting by her chair. They just smiled in return, they were used to her mood now. June had spent the entire month in her room, emerging for bathroom time and food only. She didn't tell Dudley about her year, she didn't call Hermione, she didn't even go shopping.

Which her aunt must have noticed, because both the package from her aunt and the one from her uncle had clothes. A new skirt and shirt set that she'd have to change the colors of if she planned on wearing it, and a pair of jeans with a sparkly silver-glitter belt. Not bad.

Dudley had noticed early in the month that she didn't have the Snitch on her charm bracelet, but only mentioned it once, due to a very negative reaction. He did get her the usual charm for her birthday, but when she saw it, her eyes welled up a little, and he instantly regretted it.

He thought it would be safe, she had her initials on it, and two snakes, he figured the green and silver S he'd found would be perfect! But apparently whatever had happened at school that year, had happened with Slytherin.

June thanked him, it really was pretty, and it looked good on her bracelet, but the letter brought two thoughts to mind, bringing the tears to her eyes. Her first thought was of Slytherin, and Draco's promise to use his influence to fix everything, but her second thought, that was what had her really worried. Snape. Her favorite teacher. The person she spoke with when ever she had a problem, the person she trusted most in the world. She couldn't help but think that just last night, he could have been kneeling at that monsters feet, kissing his robes. Because of her. Snape was spying because of her. Because she touched the cup. Because Wormtail took her blood…

No. she wasn't at fault.

June finished her breakfast and made her way back to her room.

Wormtail. He was at fault. He cut off his arm, to add to the pot. June just had her arm cut. She didn't do it. all she did was grab the Cup, like she was supposed to.

_You should have grabbed the Cup again. You should have ran to the town._

Just because she didn't act fast enough, that doesn't mean she is at fault.

Besides, Snape didn't have to spy. He chose to. Him and Dumbledore. So it's their fault. Not hers. She did nothing wrong.

June nodded, and started packing her things. She hadn't got any mail most of the summer, because she had never replied to the ones she got at the beginning. She glanced at the letter from Draco, and turned back to her task.

She also hadn't done any of her homework. Wouldn't Hermione be shocked.

But, June was ready. She had thought everything through. And she was ready to return. Sirius would be by to pick her up in a few hours, and she'd spend the rest of the summer flying.

*1:00*

"June! Your Godfather is here!" Aunt Petunia yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" June called back, dragging her trunk to the stairs. She left it at the top and rushed down, she froze halfway. "who are…?"

Sirius had his arms open to catch her for his usual hug, but they dropped when she stopped. He turned his head to look behind him at the group just outside the door.

"this is your Guard! We'll have introductions when we get to Headquarters, come on kiddo! Don't I get a hug?"

June walked the rest of the way, giving her Godfather a quick hug. A two of the people looked familiar, and one was Mad-Eye Moody, probably the real one.

"why do I need a Guard?" June asked, eyeing the woman, recognizing her and the other man when her hair changed from purple to a dirty blond when the big man muttered something to her. "purple hair would be less noticeable then changing hair, you know." She said this loudly out the door. The woman grinned.

Sirius grinned right along with her, "you don't, really. But since I was coming to pick you up, Moody insisted that you be protected, and those two volunteered."

June took a few steps back, her wand suddenly in her hand. "I realize this may sound a little crazy, but last time I saw you," she pointed at Moody, "you were trying to kill me, and those two were there. My Godfather's not exactly hard to impersonate, and I have a feeling that if it took a year and the return of a major Dark Wizard for Dumbledore to figure out his personal friend was really a lunatic out for my blood, literally, that I wouldn't be able to tell for at least how long it takes to Apparate me out of here."

Moody grunted, "the girl's smart, has the making of a Auror. Like father, like daughter."

Sirius frowned, "ok, I guess that makes sense, its not like I warned you of this. So, ask me something only I would know?"

June took another step back, her eyes narrowed. "this is where the problem occurs. Everything you know, that only you know, is also known by a Malfoy and a Snape."

Sirius' eyes narrowed angrily. "You tell Snape everything you tell me? Everything I tell you? What about when I told you that I was-" he shifted his feet, and mouthed a word to her.

June smiled, "everything _but_ that."

Sirius crossed his arms, the look of a grumpy toddler on his face.

June smirked, "well, you said to test you."

Moody chuckled behind him, "you are defiantly your father's daughter, but you have more Lily in you then she did."

June rolled her eyes, "so, anyone wanna give me a little hand with my trunk? Gaia's already en route to the house."

Sirius nodded to the woman, and she came in to shrink and Accio the trunk at the top of the stairs.

"I'll get Gaia after we've settled in, let her get a good amount of air before she's put in that house."

June's brow wrinkled, "what does that mean?"

Sirius sighed, "come on kid, we need to head out. There is a lot you need to know."

June frowned as she stepped into Sirius' arms, the others went first, and they followed close behind.

C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.C.

They landed in a park. Sirius stepped behind a tree and transformed, the woman, who had changed her hair back to purple, handed her a collar and leash. June looked at it for a second, the collar had a tag, it said Padfoot. She laughed as she buckled the strip of cloth, and attached the leash. She stood and stared at her Godfather, sitting with his tongue hanging out, looking at her.

Just to see, June put her hand out face down in front of her, "lay down."

He did. the woman laughed.

June tugged on the leash, he stood up. Then she looked to the others, waiting for her lead.

The woman came forward and walked beside her, the two men walking behind them.

"So, Juniper, what's the big secret my cousin wouldn't say?"

June glanced at her out of the side of her eyes. "It's June. You're his cousin? Why haven't I met you before?"

She grinned, "you said you did meet me, I'm Tonks, I saw you last month."

June looked at her, eyes narrowed. "I saw you. I did not meet you. If you're Sirius' cousin, I'd think we would have met before this."

Tonks put her hands on her head, "well, he told you that he's related to your little boyfriend right?"

"Ex-boyfriend." June muttered, "But yes, his mother and Narcissa's mother were sisters."

She grinned, "Well, I'm the daughter of Narcissa's disgraced sister Andromeda."

"So that means you're also Bellatrix Lestrange's niece. Tonks is an odd name, coming from a family of such interesting names."

She laughed, Padfoot made a weird coughing bark noise. "Know your genealogy, don't you. Yeah, Tonks is my surname. I don't use the name my mother gave me."

June grinned, "now, I wonder what I could offer up to get you to tell me…"

Tonks shook her head, "nothin I want, kid."

"not even Sirius' secret?" June said quietly. Padfoot's ears perked, Tonks tripped over her feet for a moment.

She smiled, "sounds like a fair trade."

Padfoot growled.

June shrugged, "I bet Sirius knows. He'd probably tell me, either to keep me from spilling, or just for the hell of it."

Padfoot barked, and wagged his tail. Tonks eyes narrowed.

June grinned, "of course, you could just tell me, and take away his fun."

Tonks grinned when Padfoot's tail drooped slightly.

She stood up proudly, "Its Nymphadora. Ha! Now you can't tell her!" she said the last to the dog, who was making that weird breathy bark again.

They heard deep laughter coming from behind them. Tonks turned her head to look at them, June kept her eyes forward.

"Potter, when you go to sign up for Auror training," Moody grunted between chuckles, "give them my name, I will personally sponsor you."

The big man shook his head, "I can't believe you fell for that Tonks."

Tonks was quiet for the rest of the walk.

They stopped in front of the least appealing building June had ever seen. Of course, she wasn't used to this kind of neighborhood, her Aunt had always protected her from this kind of place, and she'd been very few places in the Wizarding World, and the Malfoy's place wasn't what you'd call worn, let alone run down. It was horrible, boarded windows, tagging, litter, people blaring music, dogs barking.

_Thank Merlin Uncle Vernon maintains his upper middle class lifestyle._

Moody handed her a paper, she read it.

_The Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve Grimmuald Place, London._

June looked up at the building before her. There was a number eleven, and a thirteen. No twelve.

Of course, the moment she thought it, it appeared. Growing from between the other two buildings, just pushing them aside, like a flower between two rocks. Of course, this place was just as ugly as the others, only less tagging and broken windows. Sirius changed back once he was on the stairs.

June followed the others up to the door, they all entered quietly, Sirius putting a finger to his lips to let her know they were sneaking.

This all was ruined, of course, when Tonks tripped over something, making a ton of racket. Then the screaming began.

Sirius placed his huge hands over June's, which were pressed to her ears, and walked her out of the room while a few people ran past them to take care of the noise.

They went down a set of stairs and the sound was muted. Sirius removed his hands, and June's followed.

"ok," June said, sitting at the table in what was apparently a kitchen, "can you explain _now_?"

Sirius gave a lopsided grin, "in a minute, we should wait for the others."

"hello dear! You look famished, would you like some lunch?" Molly Weasley came bustling in from a side door, food floating behind her. "I can make you a sandwich, we have chicken and roast beef leftover from the other night."

June smiled at her, "thank you Mrs. Weasley, a sandwich would be great. Chicken, no mustard?"

The robust woman smiled and got to work.

The others all came in, and sat down.

She finally learned the big mans name, he was Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Auror, it sounded familiar, so she was probably told it before. Remus was there too, sitting next to Sirius. Tonks sat with Shacklebolt. She also recognized Mr. Weasley.

"we have a meeting later, but we can answer your questions now, before everyone else arrives." Remus said with a smile.

June looked at them, and said the first question she thought of. "where are we?"

Sirius sighed, "this is my families home, it was the safest option fro the Headquarters."

June nodded, "and we are here because…?"

"well," Mrs. Weasley answered this time, "the few of us with families thought it would be safer here, since we can't all be under constant protection. At least until you lot are back in school."

June frowned, "so I wont be able to go flying this summer?"

A few of them laughed, "no sweetie, I'm sorry." Sirius said with a smile.

June stood up. "you know what, who cares. I won't get to fly next year since the Slytherin's kicked me off the team, might as well get used to it. and since you all seem to think its so funny, being locked up all summer, why don't you just show me to my room. Let the incarceration begin."

June walked out of the kitchen, heading back the way she was led, she went through the first door she found. It turned out to be a library. She found a chair, and settled down.

A few minutes later, the door opened again. Footsteps coming closer, and a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up to see Sirius kneeling in front of her.

"Sweetie, we didn't mean to laugh. We are here for your protection. Yours and the rest of the kids. I don't like being cooped up in here any more then you, and I promise we'll go out at least a few times this summer, but I'm sorry, you can't go flying." Sirius smiled sadly, "its only one month, how bad could it be?"

June nodded.

"Now, do you have more questions, or would you like me to take you up to the other girls?"

June's brow furrowed, _other girls?_ "I still have a few questions. Can I just ask you though?"

Sirius smiled, "of course. I'll answer whatever I can."

June nodded, "has there been any Death Eater activity?"

"No, Snape says they're laying low so the Ministry doesn't change their mind about denying his return."

June sighed, "So they are denying it?"

Sirius nodded, "Fudge has control of the newspapers, they didn't print what you said about Voldemort returning, but Dumbledore has been making a nuisance of himself about it, and Fudge is trying to drag his name through the mud."

June nodded. "Should I make a more public announcement?"

Sirius shook his head, "I don't know. I wouldn't. There's no point in you saying anything. They're routinely stripping Dumbledore of his titles in retaliation. But I can bring it up in tonight's meeting if you want?"

June nodded. "will Snape be here tonight?"

Sirius nodded. "yeah, we have to schedule the meetings around him, since he's the only one who's inflexible."

"can I talk to him after the meeting?" June asked, eagerly.

Sirius smiled tensely, "of course. I'm sure he'll insist on it. he probably would have tired to talk to you before now, if he'd ever been put on Potter Watch."

June's eyes narrowed, "what is Potter Watch?"

With shifty eyes, Sirius leaned back a tiny bit. "well, we wanted to make sure you were safe, so order members have been hiding outside your Aunt's house, making sure nothing happened."

June sat back in her chair, a look of extreme relaxation on her face, "so you all have been watching me? Did you talk about my movements, or did they just make sure nothing happened?"

Sirius sighed, "we know that you barely left your room, that your cousin was worried about you. We figured you were just being cautious, but now a few of them were talking about you maybe being depressed." He took her hands, "we don't want you to think that anything that has happened, will happen or is happening is in any way your fault. Snape told us what happened with the Slytherin's, I don't know why you didn't tell me, but its ok, Snape is taking care of it."

June frowned. "I'd like to see my room now."

Sirius nodded. They got up and walked out of the library. He took her up stairs, they walked past a wall of heads, they looked like House-elves.

Sirius showed her to her room; it had only one bed, so she assumed she'd have her own room.

"Hermione and Ginny are in the room across the Hall, the Twins are one floor up, and the younger Weasley boy, Ronald, is across from them." He pulled her trunk out of his pocket and resized it. "I'll leave you to get settled in. do you want me to let the others know you're here?"

June nodded, "yeah, go ahead. When does the meeting starts?"

Sirius waved his wand and 4:30 glowed in the air in front of him. "it's starts at five, and dinner is after. We'll call you down when we're done, it usually only takes maybe an hour. It will probably go faster today, since we don't have to argue about who gets to watch you and when."

June had been pulling her clothes out of her trunk, but she stopped and turned when she heard that. "you guys have been fighting over who has to watch me?"

Sirius grinned, "Hate to break it to you kid, but your beloved. Fame will do that. They all wanted to be near you, if only for a few hours. You're lucky we picked you up in the daylight. If we had waited till tonight, there would have been at least four other people in the group."

June shook her head, "go tell the others that I'm here, and have fun at your meeting."

Sirius patted her shoulder, and then left.

June finished hanging up her clothes in the wardrobe to the side of the bed. There was even a little book shelf next to the bed.

June was twirling her wand, looking at the dingy orange and browns her room was colored with, when Hermione and Ginny knocked on her door.

"Come in." June called, and they did. she gave them each a hug, putting her wand in the back pocket of her new jeans.

"what are you wearing?" Ginny asked, surprised.

June looked down, she was wearing jeans. True she had never worn them before, sticking to looser cloth when she choose pants or shorts, but there were a lot of muggleborns in Gryffindor, she'd seen a few wearing jeans.

"they're jeans, do they look bad on me?" June asked, a little self conscious. They were tight until her knees, then they flared out enough to cover the tops of her shoes. She had liked them when she tried them on, they gave her the appearance of curves that had yet to show up naturally the way they did on Pansy or Hermione. June had grown another inch or so over the last year, but she thought she probably wouldn't grow anymore, since Sirius said her mom hadn't grown at all after her fifteenth birthday. Her mom had been 5'5", the average height for her sex and race, her father had been 6'2". June had gotten to 5'3", making her the shortest girl older then fourteen in Hogwarts. Ginny Weasley was a good three to four inches taller, and Hermione was exactly 5'5".

June decided to look into some growth Potions once she was back in school. She only needed two inches…

Back to her outfit; her jeans weren't anything out of the ordinary. She was wearing the glittery silver belt that had come with it, and she'd thrown on a purple peasant blouse that glittered slightly in the sun. she had thought it looked really cute…

"what's wrong with it?" June asked, trying to find the problem.

Ginny put her hands on her hips, "since when do you wear jeans? You can't wear those at school," Ginny whined. "its hard enough to get a guys attention with all those girls wearing skirts, if you wear those no one will look twice at me!"

June looked Ginny up and down. She had been raised as the only girl in a house of guys, but her mom couldn't afford to dress her up like Sirius and Hermione's parents could. She looked like she was wearing her brothers hand-me-downs. She had on worn pants with the bottoms rolled up once, and a blue shirt that was wearing thin on the stitching.

June frowned, and turned to Hermione, "do you have anything you don't wear any more? I'll go through a few of my things." She headed to her wardrobe, Hermione nodded and went to her room.

"What are you going to do? I won't fit in either of your clothes." Ginny said sadly.

June grinned, "It just so happens that I am a pro at clothing alterations. All I need is a wand…"

June backed out of her closet with her arms full. She put her load on the bed and turned back to Ginny, "you wait here, start looking through these, see if there's anything you like."

June ran down the stairs, the door to the kitchen was sealed, and she couldn't hear anything, so she assumed the meeting had started. She knocked anyway.

It took a second, but the door opened to a room full of adult's staring at her, she ran in, bee-lining for her Godfather.

"so sorry to interrupt, this will only take a second!" she got to her Godfather and whispered in his ear.

Sirius grinned the longer she spoke, then nodded. He stood up, pulled his wand out of its holster on his waist, and handed it to her. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

June took it, gave him a kiss and ran out, yelling behind her, "I promise to only do the things you wouldn't! Thanks!" and she was gone.

The adults stared blankly, then the door was closed and resealed.

June ran up the stairs, and skidded to a stop in her room. Hermione had laid all the clothes out side by side on the bed.

"ok, its easier to shrink then grow, so we'll start with Hermione's things. Did you find anything you like?" June closed her door and put up a few wards with the borrowed wand.

She worked for well over an hour. Ginny tired on shirts, pants, skirts, shoes, and leggings. Once they got every piece of clothing to her size, they worked on colors. They were working with a lot of different colors, Ginny's hair clashed with a lot of colors that looked really good on June and Hermione. She also had brown eyes, while Hermione's were more of a honey color, and June's, of course, were green.

Ginny looked awful in pink, orange and red, most blues made her skin look pale. She didn't like yellow. Green gave her eyes an odd muddy look. Purple was a great color on her, any shade. Dark blue worked well with her skin, and different shades of brown made her freckles stand out cutely. They found a shade of yellow that brought out a hint of green in her eyes and the lighter highlights in her hair, too. It was kind of a faded goldenrod color, just a shade greyer then usual. Deep blood red looked really good on her as well, and black made her look very dramatic.

When they were finally called down to dinner, Ginny had a whole new wardrobe, and she wore a new outfit down. She wore a calf length black skirt with an Asian style wrap top in her yellow. June and Hermione looked so proud of themselves, watching Ginny get complements from every Order member they passed.

Of course, before she left her room, June changed the décor in her room. It was now cream and sage green. Much more to her taste.

June was just about to enter the kitchen when she felt a little whoosh of something go by her left ear. She turned her head, meeting Snape's eye just before he entered the Library.

June changed course and followed him.

She closed the door behind her, and as soon as they were alone, Snape wrapped her in a hug. She returned the embrace.

After a minute, she pulled away. They sat together on a couch, and June studied the man's face. He looked worn, tired, stretched very thin.

He smiled at her.

"are you ok?" June asked.

He chuckled, "I am fine, more then fine. I have convinced the Dark Lord to order the Slytherin's to welcome you back and to leave you unharmed for the time being. At least for this year, you will be safe at school."

June sighed, "can I play Quiddich?"

He grinned mischievously, "not only that, I have something for you. The other students won't find out for another week, when the book lists are delivered, but I wanted to give this to you now." He pulled something out of his pocket, and held it out, palm up, to her.

She couldn't believe her eyes. It was a badge. A silver shield with a green face, a snake wrapped around a large silver P.

"A prefect badge." June sighed.

Snape smiled at her gobsmacked look. "it means you'll get your own room this year. You'll have to patrol the halls with your fellow Prefect, but you'll be able to assign detentions."

June looked up from his hand, her eyes wide. "who's the other Prefect?" knowing the answer before she asked.

"Draco. I thought you two would work well together."

June closed her eyes. "you should give it to Pansy. I don't want Draco to get in trouble, or for his dad to get in trouble for our prior relationship."

Snape frowned. "So it's true. Lucius told me that Draco has been frantic for weeks because you have yet to reply to his letter."

June turned her head. Snape placed cupped her face with his free hand, and turned it back to look him in the eye.

"I want you to know, that Lucius is in full approval of your relationship with his son. He has made the Dark Lord see the advantages of you being together. The other Death Eaters were told that Draco was allowed any disloyalties to convince you to stay with him. The Malfoy's may be loyal to a point, but in this matter, I want you to trust me. You have _nothing_ to fear from them." Snape released her face, and leaned back. "you may, of course, break up with Draco if you want to, but only if its what you really want. And if you are going to break up with him, please put him out of his misery and tell him. He's driving his mother insane." The last was said with a smile.

June smiled back and nodded. She looked down at her bracelet, the Snitch charm was still in her trunk. June took the badge that Snape still held out to her.

"now," Snape said, getting to his feet. "is there anything else you need to talk to me about? I do have a few things I have to do before I am summoned once again."

June frowned suddenly. "I do have one question."

He nodded.

"it's kind of important, while you were trying to convince the Dark Lord you were faithful, did you talk to him about how you used my need to know my mother to get me close?"

Snape face fell into his mask. He gave a sharp nod.

June nodded, "and, did he say 'making use of your crush on the woman you asked me not to kill, how resourceful.'?"

Snape's eyes widened. "how did you know that?"

June frowned, "I've been having dreams, and I think I'm seeing through Voldemort's eyes. When you said that you and Lucius had convinced Him that I could be useful, it reminded me of a few of the dreams. I thought I was just imagining things…"

Snape looked panicked. He put his hands on either side of her face, forcing her to look straight in his eyes. She froze when she thought she felt a pressure on her brain.

He let her go suddenly. "Don't tell anyone about this. I need to speak with Dumbledore, I will be back either tonight or tomorrow morning."

He was almost to the door of the library when June found her voice, "can I tell them about being made Prefect?"

He stopped, and turned his head slightly, his voice much softer then it had been. "of course you may, but be sure to reassure Ms Granger that she will be getting one in a weeks time."

June nodded, and he was gone. She made her way to the kitchen, but something stopped her in the entry way. There was a curtain hanging on the wall, covering something. She tiptoed toward it, and peeked behind it.

"what do you want you filthy scum?"

June jumped back. "hey! I'm not scum!" she stepped up to it again and pulled back a piece.

"you Gryffindor filth, a bunch of blood traitors in this, the most Noble House of Black!"

June scowled, "I'll have you know that I am a Prefect for Slytherin House!"

Her face changed, she looked a lot less mean when she wasn't scowling so hard. "what is someone like you doing in here?"

June looked around, "well, this is my Godfather's family house. Sirius Black."

Her scowl returned, "that miserable, ungrateful, traitorous boy! You must be the Potter girl he's always talking so proudly about. You know he's my eldest son? His younger brother was so much more true to his name. my poor Regulus, he was such a good boy."

"Regulus? You Black's have the most interesting names." June said with a smile.

She looked a little smug. "yes well, muggles really have no creativity. What's your name? you're Half-Blood, just like dear Severus."

June smiled, "he's my favorite teacher, absolutely brilliant. I'm Juniper Potter."

She looked down at her, checking her over to see if she was worthy. "what are your future plans, you are of Prefect age, so you must be dating. Who has claimed a girl such as you? A Weasley?"

June smiled, "actually I'm with Draco Malfoy, the heir to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

Her mouth dropped, "the Malfoy's are sullying their line with the likes of _you?"_

June frowned, "apart from my mother being from a muggle family, the Potter blood is the purest still living. Maybe a little fresh blood mixed in the line will make the magic stronger."

Sirius' mother narrowed her eyes, "what makes you think that muggle blood will make the magic stronger?"

June smiled, "well, think about it, what are muggleborns, except the new pure bloods?"

She opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a door slamming. They both looked, and Sirius was storming up to them, a look of hatred on his face. The portrait reacted immediately, screaming and swearing at her son. June clamped her hands on her ears, Sirius led her into the kitchen, and just like last time, a group of men ran past them to close the curtains.

June took her hands off her ears and shook her head. "Wow that woman screams loud."

Sirius turned on her, his face twisted with hate, "what were you doing out there? Where was Snape? He was supposed to be with you until you came back down here! What were you thinking! Talking to that- that Harpy!"

June's glare was full force by the time Sirius was expecting an answer. "Actually, Snape had to go, he had something he needed to tell Dumbledore. I was on my way down here, when I got curious, and started talking to your mother. She was being very pleasant until you stormed in." June crossed her arms, "I haven't even been here a day and I'm already sick of this place!"

She turned and, very maturely, stomped her way up to her room. She went to pull her wand out of her pocket, but noticed that it felt different in her hand, it was too long. This wasn't her wand, it was Sirius'.

Grinning, June cast a few charms on her door, and added a banishment ward to prevent anyone entering any other way. It wasn't as strong as anti-apparation wards, but it would do the trick.

June walked around her room a little, noticing a painting on one of the walls. It was empty, so she assumed it was elsewhere in the house. Still feeling curious, she tapped on the frame.

"yes?"

No picture emerged, but if it could talk, that was good enough for her.

"who are you?"

This caused the face of a man to appear momentarily, "how rude! You children have no respect! Just demanding "who are you!" like you're the boss of the world!"

June laughed, "I recognize you!" which made the face disappear. "hey, you're an ex-headmaster right? Your painting is in Dumbledore's office! Is Snape there? Could you tell him something for me?"

"Young Lady! I am not an Owl!" the man in the painting obviously didn't like her.

June was still smiling, "well, if it's not too much trouble, could you let him know that Sirius is really mad and if he plans on coming back tonight, to beware?"

He scoffed, "I'm sure that Severus could take Sirius Black with very little trouble."

June smiled. "ok, fine. Don't tell him." June turned and walked over to her trunk. She pulled out the backpack she used to carry her stuff around during school, and started filling it up. Some things she shrunk, some she just folded. She grabbed her broom and threw her rarely used invisibility cloak over her head. Clutching her broom to her side, she let down the wards, stepped out, and put them back up. She slowly made her way down the stairs, she passed an ancient looking House-elf, who glanced at her then kept walking, muttering about blood-traitors and muggle filth. June just shrugged and moved on, whispering her thanks as she did.

She was at the bottom of the stairs, looking around for anyone. She could hear voices from the library, Sirius and Remus. Sirius would rant and scream and almost make it to the door, before Remus chimed in and with a "give her time to cool off! This was all a surprise to her."

June tiptoed her way to the door, pass the curtain that hid Sirius' mother. June whispered a good-bye to her as she passed.

She opened the door as quietly as she could, and she stepped out into the night.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

A/N: so, how'd I do? I know a lot of you asked for June to not be as… Angsty as Harry was, but she's fifteen and the world just turned on her, she's earned a little angst. She won't be as depressing as Harry, promise.

BlackVeil: next time, log in. I LOVE answering this kind of review. I do read books while I write, to keep me literate and clear my mind when the idea's start exploding like fireworks in my head. I'm reading The Sword of Truth series right now. ^_^ Thank you! Its so rare that anyone over the age of 7 calls me 'cool' any more. Very flattering. I hope you like this chapter.

Thanks for reading everyone! Please Review!


	34. Chapter 34 Trust

Chapter 34 Trust

Hope this meets everyone's standards. I've had a lot of requests for June/Draco time, and there will be a little of in here. I'm sorry it's not much, but their 15, they spend most of their time together either just "hanging out" or making out. They don't have long drawn-out conversations, and I don't write snogging sessions.

June walked about two blocks before she stopped and took the cloak off. She stuffed it into her bag, and thought for a moment.

_I can summon the Knight Bus, the book said I just need to stick out my wand… but they'd recognize me. I need a disguise._

June pulled her dark green cloak out of her bag, and put it on, she pulled the hood up, and held her head down. That could work… just to be safe, June tied her hair back and waved her wand to make her eyes look brown unless you knew they were green. Nothing about her was recognizable, so she held out her wand.

With a huge crack, there was a purple bus in front of her. She pulled a few Galleons out of a side pocket of her bag, and handed them to the guy babbling on about something. She ignored him, said "Wiltshire, England. The wizarding side."

He shut up and took the money. She sat in the back of the first floor, behind the stairs to the next floor. She wanted to be able to watch who came on and got off, without being seen.

The guy sitting with the conductor came to the back and gave June her change and a hot chocolate. June said "thank you," In her best imitation of Pansy's voice. It wasn't too close, but it hid her voice.

After about an hour, June had watched six different people get off, and three more get on. The guy up front made his way back to her, "your stop is next." Was all he said, and he went back to his chair.

When they stopped, she got up and walked to the front of the bus. A hand brushing her arm made her pause and turn. "Yes?" June asked in her Pansy voice.

"Is there a specific house you'd like us to take you to miss? These are dangerous times, and a few rumored Death Eaters live in this area."

June smiled, "what's your name?"

He looked a little startled, "um, Stan."

June raised her face enough so he could see her full face, "your concern is commendable, Stan, but I'll be fine, thank you very much." She got off the bus.

She watched the bus leave, Stan's face still in shock.

_I hope he didn't recognize me…_

June looked left and right. She knew where she was going, she'd been here before, walked this very street a few times. She just needed a landmark to pinpoint her exact location…

She chose left, and started walking. About half a block later, she saw a mailbox. They were outside the wizarding homes to keep the muggles happy, but you could always tell the muggles from the wizards. He had told her, as they walked, that at one point one of the local wizards had been given a catalogue for interesting mailboxes. Now, all the muggles on this street were far too conservative to have bizarre mailboxes, but the wizards weren't. When they realized these boxes muggles put outside their houses could look like anything and not be questioned, they got creative. The one she spotted belonged to an old man who was the last in his line, a disgrace for not reproducing again after his wife and son were killed in the first war. His mailbox had been made by his wife and son when his son was only five, so he kept it. it was a perfect circle, a little flap near the top opened so you could put mail in, and the flag on the said was twisted blown glass. The entirety of the ball was covered in little fake jewels of every color. It was tacky, but in a pretty way. It also told her that she was only two blocks from her destination.

June smiled and kept walking.

She got to the giant gate that she knew so well, and stepped up to it. she put her Godfather's wand in her back pocket, and pulled hers out of its special pocket in her bag. She touched the handle of her wand to the lock on the door, and it shimmered. She stepped through the bars like they weren't there, because they no longer were. She walked up a very long path. The sides were lined with flowers and pure white peacocks. June smiled when the door to the Manor opened. She started running.

Her cloak flared out behind her as she ran. She ran up the path, up the stairs, and right into the arms of the woman waiting for her.

"you have to come quickly" the woman whispered, "its not safe here."

June pulled her hood back over her face, and followed behind Narcissa Malfoy.

They went straight up to her room, and Narcissa waved her wand over the empty space where her door used to be. suddenly it was there. Her door, with her name engraved on a little wooden sign.

They both went in, and Narcissa waved her wand over the door behind them.

"we'll be safe in here." she said, then turned to June, her hands on her hips. "Now, missy, you need to tell me why you're here!"

June smiled, "I couldn't stay with Sirius. They expected me to just stay in that house with those people! For the rest of the summer!" June flopped down on the bed. "There's something about that house, it's not right. It affects your mood."

Narcissa smiled, "so you thought you'd go to a place that frequently hosts Death Eater meetings?"

June sat up, "I didn't think there would be a Death Eater meeting tonight, Snape had been there just a few hours ago."

Narcissa smiled, "well, as it happens, there isn't a Death Eater meeting right now, but there are an awful lot of Death Eaters here. so, you ran away?"

June nodded, "I'll go back, eventually, but can I stay here a few days? Maybe go flying when you don't have visitors?"

Narcissa smiled, "of course. I'll go tell Lucius you're here, and he'll make sure we don't have company for a few days." She dropped a kiss on her head, "you are always welcome here, dear. Never forget that."

June smiled, and sat back to wait.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

Narcissa left June's room, spelling it as soon as the door closed. She walked gracefully down to Lucius' study. She stepped into the room silent as a lamb, and walked noiselessly to her husbands desk to stand behind him.

There were two men there, both mentally challenged brutes that the Malfoy's would have nothing to do with except for their connection to the Dark Lord. Narcissa placed one elegant, manicured hand on her husbands shoulder. He didn't turn, and continued his conversation. As soon as he finished speaking, and one of the others started, he tilted his head to the side. His wife placed her mouth as close to his ear as possible, and said "Juniper"

Lucius nodded, and his wife retreated. She stood outside the door, out of sight, as her husband wrapped up the meeting, and informed them that he would not be hosting until further notice. This seemed polite, but it was his way of saying that the wards would be so strong, that no one would enter, and he would let everyone know when he would be "hosting" again. He would answer a summons, but no one would be entering his home. He did this on occasion, usually at the request of his family, so no one was suspicious.

Lucius walked his guests to the fire, they flooed off, and he made his way to the dining room.

Narcissa was waiting outside the door to the kitchen, and when he joined her, they entered the kitchen together.

Draco was sitting on a stool, watching the House-elves work. They were in and out, carrying things and using their magic freely. He just watched, eating with his hands out of a large bowl.

Narcissa sighed, "Draco, dear, what are you eating?"

Draco looked back at his mother, and tilted the bowl so she could see inside. It was about half full of berries, and his hand on the edge of the bowl had fingers stained purple, as were his lips teeth and tongue, you could see when he spoke.

"what is this, an intervention?" Draco asked sarcastically. "Afraid I'll move on to harder stuff? Milkshakes, sundaes, cake, pie."

Lucius scowled, "this has to stop. What are you even doing in here?"

Draco smiled, Narcissa got a flashback from his childhood. Back then, he had weaseled a bowl of bright blue frosting out of the House-elves.

"well, father, I was sitting here, watching our servants clean our house, and having them fill this bowl with berries when it got empty."

Narcissa moved forward, took the bowl from his hands, handing it to the nearest elf, and started spelling his hands and face clean. "Draco, did you hear the gate alarm go off a while ago?"

Draco sighed, "Yes, Mother. So which of your 'old crowd' will be joining us this time? I assume they're here to stay the night, since you're not holed up in your office, Father."

Narcissa smiled, "it was June." Draco's head shot up. "she was having a hard time with her Godfather, and she wants to stay here for a few nights. Your father has put his associates on hold until she returns home."

Draco was frozen for a moment, then he was standing next to her, talking a mile a minute. "Where is she? Is she ok? Did she mention me? Did anyone see her? Where is she?"

Lucius tried to hold back his smile, "she is in her room of course. We'll go with you, so we can open it."

Draco crossed his arms, "I still don't see why you won't tell me the password to her room."

At this, Lucius smirked, "because I remember being fifteen." They started making their way up stairs.

"And I remember your father at fifteen." Narcissa said, scathingly, "and that girl will come out of her room when she wants to see you. You do not need to interrupt her. She ran away from a small house filled with too many people, she needs her space, and she needs to relax."

Draco nodded as they reached June's door. Narcissa waved her wand, the door appeared, she knocked.

No answer. She knocked a little harder.

No answer.

She turned the knob and peeked through a crack, making sure the boys were standing back, just in case.

June was still dressed, on top of the bed, dead asleep. Narcissa smiled, sent the boys away, and went in.

A few waves of her wand, and June was in a pair of pale green silk PJs, under the covers, tucked in for the night. Narcissa dropped a kiss on her head, and left.

JPJPJP

Narcissa met the men back in Lucius' office, where they were sitting, waiting for her.

"she's asleep, we'll talk to her tomorrow. I'm sure it wasn't exactly easy for her to get here."

Lucius nodded.

Draco leaned back with a sigh, "do you think they noticed she was gone yet?"

As if on cue, Snape's owl flew in through the window and landed on Lucius' desk. He took the missive, read the words on it, and with a wave of his wand, the fire was lit.

Instantly, it flared green and Snape was standing there. Another wave of Lucius' wand, and it was out.

"Only you would pick the night June goes missing to shut off all easy communication!" Snape ranted, not even glancing at his wife and son. "I've been trying to reach you for over an hour! We need your help, her tracking charm isn't responding anymore. It just shut off about an hour and a half ago, that means she's in a place with incredible wards or she's dead, finding her could be impossible." Snape paused for half a second, "well? Come on! She could be anywhere! With anyone!"

Lucius smiled, "she's asleep. Upstairs. Our wards cut off that kind of tracking charm."

Snape stood frozen for a moment, then sent a blur of sliver shooting through the walls of the Manor. He took in a deep breath, and sat down.

"she just came here? why?" relief settling in, Snape was completely drained.

Narcissa sat forward, "I didn't speak to her much before she fell asleep, but from what I understood, she was upset with her Godfather, and she didn't agree with being stuck in Headquarters all summer." Narcissa smiled, "I don't know why she came here, but I'm very glad she did. I would like her to stay here for a few days, maybe even a week. She had a hard year last year, she could use a bit of fun before the next one."

Snape sat forward, "what are you going to do with her?"

Narcissa smiled, "I think it would do her well to spend some time with Draco, away from friends and teachers, and I'd like to spend some time with her myself, its not like she has a lot of strong women in her life. Lily was a firecracker, I see the same energy in June. Maybe a few days of just chatting with me and drinking tea will be of some use. Every girl needs a mother figure in her life."

Snape nodded, "Black's not going to like this."

Lucius sat forward, "Black will leave June here for her own good. The girl ran away once, if he comes and just makes her go back, she'll run again."

Snape nodded. "I have to go, but I will be back tomorrow to speak with her. It has nothing to do with this situation, and she should expect my visit. I have a few things to speak of with you, Lucius, afterwards." Snape stood and walked over to the fireplace, "I told June tonight, about your loyalty to her. I mentioned nothing else, and I would prefer it if you did as well."

Lucius nodded as he unlocked the Floo, and Snape was gone.

Draco sighed, "well, that answered all my questions."

Lucius chuckled while Narcissa shook her head.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

June woke up confused, it took a second to realize where she was, and to figure out how she'd gotten that pajamas, but then she smiled, brushed her hair and teeth in the bathroom, and headed down for breakfast.

Draco was the only other one still in his PJs, and he only stayed in them because that was the routine he and June had when she stayed there. Breakfast was light and lovely, they had croissants with a big bowl of mixed berries. Draco gave his mother a look when he saw them, but June's delighted, "I LOVE berries!" made him smile.

After breakfast, the teens got dressed and headed out with their brooms.

They played a little one on one Quiddich, to warm up, then just flew and talked.

Draco was reclined on his broom, watching the clouds. June was practicing a few of her trickier moves, currently working on hanging upside down by her knees, and getting on, side saddle, and off her broom, upside down by her knees, in this manner.

"so, what was so horrible about this place?"

June looked over at him, still upside down, "um, well, since the moment I go there, everyone was like, attacking me. And no one was being honest. Sirius didn't tell me that we wouldn't be at his house this summer, they'd be watching me for weeks; I dunno, stuff like that. And then, after their little meeting, Snape talks to me in private you know, and that's fine apparently, but then he leaves, and I was on my way to the kitchen for dinner, but I started talking to this portrait. And she was really interesting! Turns out she's Sirius' mother. Well, Sirius interrupted our conversation and went absolutely ballistic! I'd never seen him so crazy! So I went to my room to cool off." June got back up on the broom and checked the time, still using Sirius' wand, she had hung upside down for six minutes before she couldn't handle the blood rush any more. "when I got up to my room, I started talking with another portrait, and that was not as pleasant, and it has a connecting painting in the Headmasters office, so they were _still_ watching me! That was the last straw. I snuck out, put on a cloak that hid my face, and hopped on the Knight Bus."

Draco just listened; when she was finished ranting, and flipped upside down again, he sat up and spoke.

"so, why didn't you respond to my letter?"

June pulled up again, looking at him eye to eye. "I had to think about it. last night, I was given certain pieces of information that tipped the scales. Before that, I didn't know if I could trust you, your family, your promises."

Draco nodded, "and now you know you can?"

June didn't answer for a minute, "I know I can trust you and your family to not give me to Voldemort. The rest will have to wait."

Draco nodded, and lay back down.

June straddled her broom, "wanna race?"

Draco sat up with a smile, "stables and back?"

June leaned down, ready to fly, Draco followed.

"2, 3, and… 1!" and they were off.

3JPDM3

Around noon it started getting hot, so the teens went inside. They ate lunch, and played exploding snap until about 3:00, at which point, Narcissa came into the library and took June away, for some girl time.

Narcissa led June to a balcony on the third floor that had a lovely view of the gardens, where a tea service had been set up.

They didn't talk about anything important or life changing, just girly stuff. June brought up the subject of trying to dress the youngest Weasley, and Narcissa had a few suggestions.

"Even if its not her favorite color, baby pink will really bring out the red in her hair and make the brown in her eyes pop more. Mostly she should stick to your neutrals; creams, whites, browns and blacks. She has a lot of natural color, so she doesn't have to dress in it."

June nodded; Narcissa Malfoy could make Pansy Parkinson look elegant and lovely.

They finished their tea around 4, and just in time too.

Narcissa had just summoned a House-elf to clear it all away when Lucius appeared in the door to the balcony.

"June, you have company, where do you want to talk to him?"

June looked surprised, "um, my room is fine."

He nodded and left.

All the way to her room, June was thinking of ways to justify her disappearing act to her Godfather, and the fact that she ran straight to the Malfoy's…

But, when she entered her room, Snape was standing there, looking decidedly uncomfortable in her girly bedroom. He was like an onyx statue in a valley of wild flowers. Her room was covered in color, and she liked it that way.

"Professor?" June asked, slightly confused.

He was standing so still, it was like he was afraid the color would rub off on him. "I told you I would see you last night or today, did I not?"

_Oh yeah…_ "right, sorry about that." June said, sitting on her bed and gesturing to her desk chair.

He sat stiffly, "I was the one who discovered that you had gone, your Godfather is still on a rage."

June smiled slightly, "I thought he'd be calm by now."

Snape's smirk would make a first year cry, "he probably would be, but you took his wand and the Malfoy's refuse to send you back to the Headquarters until you are ready."

June grinned, _I knew I chose the right hide out._

Snape cleared his throat, "on to the important matters, I spoke with the Headmaster about your dreams, and he feels this connection you have with the Dark Lord could be very dangerous for you and any information you gain. We don't know if the Dark Lord is receiving the same from you, but I think it's highly unlikely, as he doesn't sleep, but he may realize the connection is there, so we have to find a way for you to block what he sends you."

June frowned, "how do you block something like that?"

Snape shifted, "well, we have a few theories, but first we are going to try Occlumency."

June tried breaking down the word in her mind, but only came up with, "it's related to the eyes?"

Snape smiled, and pulled something out of his pocket. He set a small pile of square chips about the size of a thumbnail on her desk, and with a wave of his wand, her desk was covered in books. "These are different books on different techniques for learning the discipline. You will read them in the next month, and when you return to school, I will give you practical lessons."

June got up and started looking at the books, a huge grin on her face. "There are a lot of books here, is it a common ability? What is it usually used for? What's Legilimacy? How did you learn it? It's not taught in Hogwarts right? I've never seen these books before. Can I tell anyone?"

At the last question she looked to Snape, waiting for an answer.

He smiled, and answered. "Occlumency is a very difficult ability to learn, impossible for some. Only those with real strength of mind master it. Legilimacy is the ability to look into someone's mind; Occlumency is used to block it. I was a natural, and I managed to learn it as I grew up. This ability will never be taught in Hogwarts, and there are no books for it in the library. You may tell Ms Granger. Do not tell Mr. Malfoy, or any other Slytherin."

June nodded, flipping through one of the books, _Strong Minds: Legilimacy and Occlumency_.

Snape got up, "I assume you'll be staying here for a few days?"

"yeah, at least a few more days." June said, never looking up from her new book.

"your Godfather needs his wand for work."

June straddled the book in one hand and pulled the borrowed wand out of her back pocket, handing it over without a second thought.

Snape chuckled as he took the wand, "you might want to save a few of those for when you're stuck in that house again."

June nodded and muttered, "uh huh, yeah sure."

Snape rolled his eyes and turned to leave, but paused at the door, "oh, and Juniper?"

She looked up.

"Happy Birthday." He placed what looked like a ring box on the floor, and with a few muttered words, she had a huge box filled with brightly wrapped gift boxes. "I'm sure you can tell everyone thank you, when you get back."

June grinned, "thank you, sir."

And with a nod, he was gone.

JPJPJPJPJPJP

Snape stopped by Lucius' study before he left, as promised.

"I informed the Order of your request, and it has been accepted. You will be a spy and report straight to me. Even if you think I already know something, you need to tell me. You can never be to careful with this kind of thing."

Lucius just nodded.

"you need to keep every appearance of loyalty, and be glad that the Dark Lord doesn't expect Draco to, otherwise I think you may have to 'disown' him. We need you to be so convincing in your act as a loyal Death Eater, that even the Order members question your true loyalties. That, and that alone, has kept me alive."

Lucius just nodded.

"Excellent. I will see you at the Friday meeting, if not sooner."

Lucius smiled, "how long do we get June before the Mutt comes barking at our door?"

Snape smiled, "he says as long as she wants, but I'd get her back in three days if you don't want an Auror Raid on your Manor."

Lucius chuckled as his friend left his office and headed home.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJP

June returned to Grimmuald Place after three days, as she said, relaxed and cheery.

Sirius apologized for freaking out, and told her she could talk to his mother anytime she wanted. June found out later that the painting had been screaming more then usual, and when ever Sirius passed she'd mutter about idiots mistreating girls, and "how could the fruit of my loins turn out so brutish!"

Walburga and June talked for a few hours everyday, the rest of the Order loved it. when she was talking to June, she forgot to yell at them as they walked past, and even when she wasn't talking to June, she was calmer. The House-elf June had passed on her way out, Kreacher, had perked up a little more too, he listened to June with no problems, he still grumbled at Sirius though.

June spent her days hanging out with Hermione, Ginny, the Twins, and Ron Weasley.

It turns out, Ron Weasley wasn't as annoying when he didn't have anyone to show off for. He was actually a really good chess player, and had a few, a very few, good ideas while they were all doing their homework.

Molly Weasley had descended upon June as soon as she was back in the house, thanking her and telling her how much she appreciated her helping Ginny. They talked colors, and June offered to use her allowance to give Ginny new clothes, since she was fourteen now, and needed a few things of her own. She agreed, and with a few glamour charms and a Doggy escort, the two Weasley women and one Weasley 'cousin' went to Diagon Alley and a few muggle clothing stores. While they were out they also picked up school supplies for everyone.

When they returned to the Headquarters, Hermione dragged June up the stairs and into June's room, she locked the door and whispered urgently into her ear.

June's face split into a grin.

"so," Hermione said, twisting her hands together, "any thoughts?"

"hmm," June thought for a moment, "Hermione Weasley… has a nice ring to it."

Hermione shushed her, scowling, "I didn't say I was going to marry him!" she whispered as scathingly as a Gryffindor could, "I just like him a little is all!"

June giggled, "the next week, is going to be _so _fun."

Hermione scowled.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

A/N : yes, I meant to put 2,3,1.

Please review! Your feedback helps me include and exclude things, so its very important, and much appreciated.


	35. Chapter 35 Changes

Chapter 35 Changes

A/N I have no idea if Canon named Head Boy and Girl for this year, I looked online and all I found out was that JK didn't make up the system! Go figure…, so I'm making something up. If you know, feel free to tell me, but please note that if there are more then three chapters posted after this when you tell me, the chances of me changing it is _very_ slim. Especially if I actually use these people. If you know the prefects for other years, like not just June's year, the prefects that are right before and right after, I can update my little list that I keep for future reference. You know, like the class schedules for each year, the student lists for stuff like the DA, the charms June has and doesn't have on her bracelet, etc. stuff so that you guys don't go "heeeey wasn't that different in the first book?"

I had an author forget the names of a few of her characters she mentioned at the beginning and totally changed them half way through. Sooo funny…

**Thank you to those who let me know who the prefects were!** Robert1000, lizh12795, Angeena, lilypadandprongs4eva, Goldenfightergirl. If it weren't for you 5 I would have put the Terry Boot and Susan Bones as Prefects!

Anyway! Enough babbling! I've been doing better at that…

On with the CHAPTER!

JPJPJPJPJP

"you've been busy the last few weeks, we haven't talked since June's little disappearing act." Dumbledore looked at him over his half moon spectacles, "you did speak with her about that, didn't you? I told Sirius to leave it to you."

Snape nodded, "I made it very clear that her actions were unacceptable." _I insinuated._ "I told her that the War was more important then any one person's desire." _Black was the fool who didn't warn her, I was happy to deny him access to her for a few days. _"I made her understand that flying around on a broom is pointless and moronic in times like this." _All work and no play will drive her crazy, she'd turn into a depressed teenager who's every want and need is put to the side because its 'frivolous'. This is exactly how the Dark Lord hooks them so young. _"She completely understands the gravity of the situation and the worry she caused so many people." _She was smiling._ "There is no point in anyone else talking to her, I was very firm and living with the Malfoy's, having Draco talk to her about the stress of the Dark Lord's return on his home life, was very beneficial." _I made sure Lucius didn't say a word, and Draco has been too preoccupied with June's lack of correspondence to notice much of a change in his life._

Dumbledore smiled, "Excellent, I don't want her doing anything foolish. One wrong move by that girl could bring down our whole organization. Now, about this year's-"

Snape nodded, a little smirk on his face.

JPJPJPJPJPJP

Summer ended with a blast of heat. They walked to Kings Cross in a large group, the six students each had their own adult to keep them in line. Tonks had Ginny, Shacklebolt and Moody got the Twins, Arthur was assigned to Ron, and Remus had Hermione. June walked up front with Remus and Hermione, Padfoot on a leash sniffing and dragging them on.

June and Hermione, thou both in muggle clothes, had their Prefect badges pinned on, chests puffed out proudly. They'd been wearing them for weeks now, polishing them if they lost their shine. Ron hadn't gotten one, but he was fine with that. His mother wasn't, but he would rather not have the responsibility. He just hoped Seamus didn't get it.

They made it to the train station on time and in one piece. The teens said their good-byes, and headed to their different parts of the train.

"later, Mione." Ron said as he walked off to the back of the train, as far from the Prefects as possible.

June giggled, "I'm sure she'll see you later!"

Ron looked confused, but after a week of this kind of treatment, he was getting used to it.

Hermione elbowed June in her side. "would you cut that out! He's going to figure it out!"

June scoffed, "that boy won't figure it out unless you lay naked on his bed, and even then it would take him awhile."

Hermione blushed scarlet.

They sat down in the Prefects compartment, and waited. After a few minutes, Hermione was reading her new Charms book and June was flipping through her Potion's book for something that didn't look like something she could whip up in her sleep, the Head Boy and Girl came in and sat in the far end of the compartment discussing whatever was written on the clipboard the girl was holding.

The compartment slowly filled up as the other Prefects arrived, they sat in pairs separated by house and age. Except the fifth year Gryffindor Prefects, they were sitting with the Slytherin Prefects. June and Hermione had been pleasantly surprised when Neville came with his red and gold badge shining on his chest. Draco was one of the last to arrive, and he sat right next to June, looking out of breath.

June recognized her fellow Prefects, at least the ones from her House and Year. Ernie McMillan and Hannah Abbot represented Hufflepuff, and Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil held the Ravenclaw spots. Seventh Years Ivy West and Xavier Miller and Sixth Years Eva Lynch and Philipe Creed she recognized from previous years in Slytherin. It had been Ivy West who announced her banishment from Slytherin common areas.

_Speaking of West… _"West." June said with a nod as she came to stand in front of June.

West was mean. She only did things to boost her own reputation and needs, and she squashed who ever got in her way. That may be why Dumbledore didn't make her Head Girl. The other reason may be that Dumbledore found out about her little scene at the end of the year.

She wasn't smiling, but she rarely smiled anyway. "Potter, I have been informed that a mistake was made at the end of last year. As you have been named Prefect by Professor Snape you have officially regained your honor in the eyes of your House. You are no longer banned from the Common Room or the rest of the House table. I cannot speak for the Quiddich Captain, but I feel comfortable assuring you that you have your spot on the Team again."

June nodded once, Ivy returned to the Seventh Year side of the compartment.

As soon as she was out of earshot, June started whispering.

"Sure, Commander Ivy, I'll just forget about your little stunt and go along my merry way, trust you bunch of snakes to treat me the same as before. Oh yeah, I'll just help you guys win the Quiddich Cup again this year, its not like anyone else in this House can consistently catch the Snitch game after game."

Neville looked a little worried, Hermione was giggling, and Draco had a smirk on his face.

The train started to move, and two more people came running in. The Head Girl and Boy stood up and called for their attention.

"Welcome Prefects, congratulations to our new comers. I see a few familiar faces, but we'll have introductions so you can all get to know each other. I am Lisa Rivers and this is my Fellow Head Kyle Bates. The other Seventh Years are Lorelei Bradley from Ravenclaw, Helen Goldina and Brent Pegan from Gryffindor, Edward Ellison from Hufflepuff, and Ivy West and Xavier Miller from Slytherin. In Sixth Year we have Aurora Honeywell and Elliot Logan from Ravenclaw, Benedict Jackman and Britney Jones from Gryffindor, Emily Leonard and Jason Seller from Hufflepuff and Eva Lynch and Philip Creed from Slythierin. Fifth years, I would like you to stand up and introduce yourself.

Ernie shot up out of his seat, "Ernie McMillan! Hufflepuff."

Lisa nodded, an indulgent of the excited newbies.

Hannah stood up, "Hannah Abbot, also Hufflepuff." She was much more restrained.

Hermione stood up, "Hermione Granger, Gryffindor."

Neville followed when Hermione pulled up on his arm.

"Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor."

June and Draco made no move to get up, so the Ravenclaw's across from them did.

"Anthony Goldstein, Ravenclaw."

"Padma Patil, Ravenclaw."

June stood when Draco didn't move right away, "Juniper Potter, Slytheirn."

Draco stood lazily, "Draco Malfoy, Slytherin."

Lisa nodded and finished checking their names off.

"ok, first things first!" Lisa smiled sweetly, _such a Hufflepuff…_ "Your responsibilities today will be to patrol the train, fifth years will take the first shift, sixth years will take the middle shift, and seventh years have the final shift. There are is no running on the train, there is no horseplay or magic allowed. Anyone caught breaking these rules will receive a detention tomorrow night with Mr. Filch after dinner. If they do anything worse, or continue with their behavior, you can call one of us and we will handle it."

Lisa sat down, and Kyle stood up.

"ok, fifth years, here's the deal. You can give detentions, you can make requests for points to be taken or rewarded, and you patrol the castle just after curfew. After dinner tonight you will lead the first years to their House. That means that you will be sitting with them at dinner tonight, ready to welcome them into their new House. You will introduce yourself to them and make sure they know they can come to you with any and all questions. As Prefects you are Role Models, not just for your House but for the entire school. You will n to favor your friends, you will not persecute people you don't like. If anyone complains, you will have a meeting with the Headmaster. He will determine if you may keep your badge." He took a breath, "any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand. _Of course._

"Ms Granger?" _from memory? Impressive…_

Hermione smiled as she lowered her hand, "as Fifth Years, we have O.W.L.s this year, will our duties interfere with that?"

He smiled, "I am very glad you asked that Ms Granger. No, your duties will not interfere with your studying. If for any reason you need extra time to study, you will let myself or Lisa know and we will organize a substitute for your patrols. As Prefects you are expected to maintain a certain grade average and we want to help you adjust to your new responsibilities as easily as possible. Any other questions?"

No one spoke.

"ok, then. It is now noon, fifth years you need to walk up and down the cars, your sixth year counterpart will relieve you in two hours. Slytherin, you get the last compartment, Ravenclaw the third one, Gryffindor the car just after this one, and Hufflepuff you get the first car. See you all tomorrow after classes in the Main Hall, we will show you the Prefect areas and meeting room, as well as design a schedule for your patrols and any other business that comes up. Dismissed."

They got up and left. Draco and June walked with Hermione and Neville until the end of their car, and continued to their own.

"should we split up or stay together?" June asked.

"I vote for split up." June and Draco turned to see Pansy standing in the door of the car.

June smiled, "Hi Pansy, good summer?"

Her blatant patronizing tone made Pansy's lip curl. "you think you're so special with that badge on your lack of chest. You only got it because you're screwing Snape."

June's jaw dropped. Then she laughed. June laughed so hard that she was bent almost double.

Draco had yet to react, his blank look confirming that he couldn't even fathom the accusation.

Pansy was smirking, but after awhile, got frustrated. "so you're not denying it? I knew it had to be true. Only a half-blood is worthy of a half-blood."

June stopped laughing. Her face hardened with the insult. "you know what, you could have said anything in the world to insult me, and I would have done nothing. Why? Because you're not worth the energy. But, insinuating something like that about a teacher? To a Prefect? Wow, you are going to have a fun year."

Pansy smirked, "I'm not worried. You're just a Prefect. All you can do is give one detention. And even giving me that detention would ruin your year. I'll just complain to Dumbledore, say your making it all up because you have it out for me. Everyone in Slytherin will back _me._ In case you forgot, you're still a leper in your own House. Even Draco darling will back my version. He _has_ to." Pansy was grinning like she had won the lottery.

But, so was June. "you know Pansy, you have a very nice tan, did you spend the summer out of the country with your family?"

Pansy grinned like she won, "as a matter of fact I did. But you can't butter me up! I've made my decision, I want that badge. I deserve it."

June was still grinning, Pansy didn't seem to notice in her little gloaty bubble.

"Pansy, I think you should know something. Ivy came to me in the Prefect's compartment; I've been invited to rejoin my House. I've been welcomed back with honor."

Pansy frowned and her jaw tightened, "you're lying."

June shrugged, "and even if I hadn't been, the word of the two Ravenclaw Prefects behind you and the Head Boy would be more then enough to make every person you think would help you back out."

Pansy looked behind her at the three Ravenclaw's standing there in the crowd of other witnesses from the car behind her.

"and they didn't just hear your declarations of falsely accusing me of your persecution, they also heard you accuse me of sleeping with Professor Snape."

Pansy raised her head, "which you still haven't denied. Why else would he give it to you? I deserve that badge way more then you do! I'm a pureblood!"

June raised an eyebrow. "There is a very simple spell to prove that I have not been sleeping with my teacher, and every medical student learns it at the beginning of their training. Aside from that, you are publically slandering your Head of House and a teacher of Hogwarts. That is grounds for expulsion. If you're lucky, Snape will just give you a _lot_ of Detention." June turned to look at their audience. Draco was still speechless, so were Padma and Anthony. The Head Boy, Kyle, was getting control of his basic functions, and stepped forward. He wrapped his hand around Pansy's upper arm.

"Nothing to see here folks, move along!" Kyle's eyes were fierce; this was a strong leader in the making. "Juniper, you come with me. Draco, continue to patrol. Let me know if you have any more problems."

Draco nodded, the crowd dispersed, and June walked behind Kyle as he dragged Pansy away.

Pansy looked furious and stubborn; she dragged her feet and made faces at the people watching through the little windows in the different compartments. _News sure travels fast at Hogwarts… faster when it doesn't have a full castle to get to._

The threesome made their way back to the Prefect compartment, Lisa was sitting in the same spot she had been, and spoke without even looking up. "Did you talk to her Kyle? Was she cooperative?" she looked up, saw Kyle's furious expression, Pansy's superior arrogance, and June's stony face. "What happened?"

"This girl," Kyle pulled up on her arm, making her wince, "accused Ms Potter of sleeping with Professor Snape to get her Prefect Badge. When she didn't get the reaction she wanted, she started in with the Blood insults. Ms Potter remained mature and in control, so she started threatening her with working to get her Prefect status revoked. This was when Ms Potter pointed out the audience behind this one," another jerk of her arm, "Ms Potter tried to get her to retract her statements, warning her of the punishments, this girls response was, and I quote, 'I deserve that badge, I'm a pureblood.' So, I sent everyone along and brought this one here for the duration of the trip.

Lisa had her mouth hanging open, but it snapped shut as soon as Kyle stopped talking. "Why didn't you stop her before the situation spiraled out of control?"

Kyle shook his head, "I was so shocked, it took me awhile to regain my mind, let alone any sense of authority."

Lisa got up with a sigh. She walked over to Pansy, "what's your name?"

She raised her chin, "I am Pansy Parkinson, the rightful Prefect for Slytherin. It's a disgrace for a half-blood to represent the House of Salazar Slytherin!"

Lisa smiled, but not the way she smiled at Prefects, this smile was dangerous. She had authority and power written all over her. "I would watch what I say if I was you, Ms Parkinson. Your fate rests in the hands of a muggle-born Hufflepuff and a Half-Blood Ravenclaw."

Pansy laughed, "you don't have any authority over me. You're just students."

Lisa grinned, and raised her wand, "Patrificus Totalis. Put her over there, and put a muffling charm one, I don't want to worry about her hearing anything."

Kyle grinned as he placed her in the corner of the compartment, and cast Muffilito on her.

Lisa gave June a real smile. "You are to be commended Ms Potter, for keeping a cool head. At your age I may have punched her."

June grinned, "it crossed my mind, but I've been dealing with her for four years, so I'm used to it. she'd never gone that far before thou. Usually she taunts are childish and immature, but now, I can't see Professor Snape taking kindly to that, and I don't think Professor Dumbledore will like it much either."

Lisa nodded, "yes, unfortunately for Ms Parkinson, she crossed several very serious lines today. But enough of her, her fate is sealed. I sent Kyle to speak with you about an issue, and since you're here, we can all discuss it."

June shifted on her feet, but nodded.

Lisa flipped a page on her clipboard. "According to my records your House mutinied against you at the end of last year. Over the summer they seem to have changed their minds. There has been a lot of disturbing rumors in the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly lately, about our Headmaster and a few about you." Lisa pierced June with her eyes, she felt like a butterfly stuck on a bug collector's board. "I need to know, did you do or say anything that made them all change their minds?"

June held her head up, "I did nothing. I fully intended to come back to school as an outcast. I was going to let those I help in Potions fall on their behinds. I was going to watch my Quiddich team lose their winning streak. I was going to spend all my spare time with my friends in the other Houses or studying in the library."

Lisa frowned, "we need our Prefects to be leaders. Why would you buckle under their demands when you obviously have the strength to stand up to them?"

June smiled, "I mean no offence, but I am not a Hufflepuff. My loyalty is fickle when people do not return it. I am not a Gryffindor, I will not put myself up for slaughter just to prove that I can. These are not Ravenclaw's that I am dealing with, they will not see reason and logic, even if its staring them in the face. These are Slytherin's in a time of war. Their way of life is threatened, they have no one standing up for them, they see one path. I did not expect to make Prefect, my plan has changed. I will show my House a new path, I will be their beacon of light, just as I seem to be for everyone else."

Lisa smiled, "that's all I needed to know. I wish you luck, this path you're creating will have to be forged new, and it doesn't look like you'll have any help. I look forward to working with you. Please let me know if I can help you in any way."

June nodded and smiled.

"now," Kyle said as he clapped his hands together, "your fellow Prefect has been patrolling alone for over an hour, you should go join him, just in case he runs into any problems."

June laughed, "Draco? He won't have any trouble, when the House of Slytherin respects you, the only ones who appose you are the Gryffindors, and out of them all, my friends ar the biggest trouble makers. He's used to them."

Lisa patted her on the back, "see you when we arrive. I'm afraid you'll have to miss the first par tof the feast, as soon as the announcements are done, we'll have to speak with the Headmaster. Do you want to leave the table when the food arrives, or wait with us in a separate room?"

June thought for a moment, "I'll meet you guys in the Main Hall, and I'll sit with you guys in the separate room until after the meeting. Leaving all that food may be physically painful."

Kyle laughed, "go on, get out of here. Cheeky teenager."

June left, and before she got the door closed completely she heard Lisa talking.

"Kyle! What have I told you about maintaining professionalism in front of the other students! Next you'll be calling the Prefects by their first names!"

June giggled as she headed back to the last compartment.

JPJPJPJPJPJP

When Eva and Philipe relieved June and Draco, they sat in the very last compartment. June had seen Hermione and Neville head that way a few minutes before, and Draco just followed June.

In the compartment, Ron was sitting by the window, a look of complete boredom on his face. June smiled at Luna Lovegood, sitting across from Ron, jabbering on about something in her father's magazine, the Quibbler. Ginny was paying attention, was even answering back and looking when Luna pointed at something in the magazine. Hermione was sitting next to Ron, but there was a space between them. Neville was sitting next to Ginny, so there was only one open spot, if Hermione sat right next to Ron. June grinned.

Draco looked around, "well, there doesn't seem to be enough room for me, so I'm going to go sit with a few other Slytherin's."

"ok!" June said with a smile, she gave him a little kiss goodbye, and nudged Hermione to scoot closer to Ron. Draco smiled and left. He'd been filled in on June's little game, that's reason number one he didn't ask June to sit with him somewhere else. Reason number two greeted him as soon as he found the compartment their year of Slytherin's had been using since their first train ride.

Draco sat next to Blaise, who was next to Vincent. Greg had the other window seat, with Millie sitting between him and Ted.

"so why aren't you with your little girlfriend?" Ted sneered, "Your assignment going well?"

Draco pasted a smirk on his face, "of course. I was told to act normal and be her boyfriend. She always sits with her other friends on the train, if I insisted otherwise she may get suspicious. She is quite intelligent."

Ted scowled. "at least smarter then Pansy, what are they going to d with her?"

Draco shrugged carelessly, "she acted stupidly, not getting an update from anyone before going after Potter. She deserves whatever they do to her."

Blaise laughed, "Did she really accuse her of sleeping with Snape?"

Draco smiled at Blaise, her and Millie had been let in on the plan, by both Draco and June. Of course, they thought that only Draco was the turncoat, they had no idea it was his father and Snape's idea. Their story was that as long as Slytherin wasn't persecuting June, they'd be friends with everyone again.

"yep, right in front of the Head Boy. There's no saving her. I doubt she'll be expelled though, Dumbledore never expels anyone, and if he expels a Slytherin now, while the papers are calling him crazy, they could remove him from his post. Say something like, Dumbledore's so deep in his delusion that he's framing Slytherin's to prove the Dark Lord's return."

They all nodded.

JPJPJPJPJP

"so, Ron, which extra classes are you taking?" June asked, politely.

"huh?" he had a bit of a clueless look, but his brain processed the question quickly enough, "oh, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures."

June nudged Hermione, "so you want to work with animals, or a Seer?"

Ron's face scrunched in distaste, "not really, I was thinking I'd become an Auror."

June nodded, "you need a N.E.W.T. in Potions and Transfiguration for that, but you don't need any of the extra classes, so if you study really hard, it should be pretty easy."

The color on Ron's face drained, "P-potions and Transfiguration?"

June nudged Hermione again, a little harder, "yeah, but you'll do fine I'm sure. All you need is a Tutor!"

Hermione finally got her hint, and flushed red.

"a-are you asking to be my Tutor?" Ron asked, a look of complete disbelief on his face.

June laughed, "no, no! that would be too hard to arrange, you need a Tutor in your own House, so you have easy access when you have questions." June watched Hermione get even redder. "Hermione's smart, she's neck 'n neck with me at the top of our class."

Ron looked at Hermione, who tried to smile. He grinned, "yeah, if I need help studying, I'll ask you. Is that ok?"

Hermione nodded. June giggled. Hermione pinched her _really_ hard on the leg. And she was wearing a skirt, so she didn't have any barriers between her skin and the fingers. She managed to hold back her wince anyway.

JPJPJPJPJPJP

They arrived at the school same time as usual, they got in their magic carriages and were off.

"hey, did you notice that Hagrid wasn't waiting for the first years?" Ginny asked after a second.

June rewound the scene in her mind and nodded, "yeah, there was a woman instead."

"I wonder what happened to him." Hermione said casually.

June shrugged, "I have a meeting with the Headmaster later, I'll ask him if he doesn't announce it at dinner."

They rode on in relative silence.

They got to the castle, and Luna touched something right above the floating reins and continued on.

June's eyes narrowed, and she caught up to the girl. "Hey, what were you doing at the carriages?"

Luna turned her dreamy look on June, "petting the horses."

June nodded, "the invisible horses?"

Luna laughed, "I guess you can't see them yet. They're Thestrals, flying Horses that people say are a bad omen. They're just misunderstood. Only people who have seen death can see them."

June nodded again. "Cool. So, who'd you see die?"

Luna was still smiling, "my mother, she was a Potions Mistress, inventing. She died in an explosion, I was there when she stopped breathing."

June frowned, "I'm sorry about your mom."

Luna shrugged, "I was young and she died doing something she loved. There's no better way to go."

June nodded. _I never know what to say to Luna… she doesn't see things the same way everyone else does…_

June met Lisa and Kyle in the Entrance Hall. Pansy was un-petrified but under a silencing charm, Kyle had her by the arm again. They walked together into the Great Hall and straight back to the room the Champions had gone to last year.

June sighed, _I hoped to never see this place again…_

They all sat at a table near the door, so they could hear what was going on in the Great Hall, but not see. They heard everyone sit down, chatting. They heard someone walk by the door to the room, probably McGonagall with the Hat and stool. Next came the tromping of little feet, the First Years.

The Sorting Hat spoke for a very long time, June thought it would never end, it was like getting a lecture from Dr Seuss about playing nice with the other children.

(A/N for full sorting hat song, pg 204-207 in OotP)

Then Dumbledore made the usual announcements, introducing the new DADA instructor, sent by the Ministry, a Professor Umbridge. Dumbledore continued for a moment, then paused. A new voice started talking.

June listened carefully, at first. She felt her eyes unfocus and her head get heavy. This was worse then Binns' class! His voice was at least deep and sleep inducing, hers was high, patronizing, and condescending. It brought out every rebellious feeling in June. She could feel herself wanting to throw a paper airplane at her head, shoot spit balls at her, and make faces behind her back! She was talking to everyone like they were in primary school! And she blabbered on and on about how the Ministry was sticking their foot in Hogwarts and how bad progress was. _What a load of-_

She finally stopped talking, June looked over at Kyle and Lisa, both had a bit of a glazed look in their eyes. Pansy had her head down on her arms, trying with all her might to block out the noise.

Dumbledore continued with the announcements, stating that Hagrid would be back but he was away at the moment, and general rules. He also named a few of the Weasley Twins products that were banned from the Halls, a few of which made June laugh, she could picture the look on the Twins face when they realized he was naming thinks they hadn't made public yet. June had sent a few to Dumbledore, some of the yummier ones, with warnings for what they do. He must have really liked them to advertise for them like that.

When he finally let them eat, they heard a bit of commotion, then the door was opening. In walked Dumbledore, Snape, and a pink woman June didn't know, but assumed was the Umbridge woman.

June jumped up and introduced herself to the new teacher.

"hello! I'm Juniper Potter, you must be the new Defense teacher. Its really a pleasure to meet you." June smiled her sweetest smile, "we heard your speech. It sounds like the Ministry is really taking charge of the situation."

The woman was a toad. She wasn't just wide and squat, she actually looked like a pink toad. She had a big wide mouth and bulging eyes. She wasn't just a toad, she made toads look bad. She also looked a bit like a crocodile when she smiled like that….

"ah yes, Potter, I recognize you from your pictures in the Daily Prophet last year. Its good to know that the Ministry has your support."

June's fake smile remained as she nodded.

"now, what seems to be the problem dearie?" Umbridge directed her question at June, which she took as a good sign.

_Acting 101, take notes people._ June opened her eyes big, not huge, but big, and bit her lip in a nervous fashion. "well, I was made a Prefect this year, and I was on patrol with my partner Draco Malfoy. I'm sure you've met his father, Lucius. I spend a little time at their Manor most summers. We've been friends since day one, so I was feeling very fortunate in Professor Snape's choice for Prefects, when, just before we could start, Pansy Parkinson verbally attacked me." June's eyes glistened slightly and her frown deepened. June took a deep breath, like she was bracing herself for have to repeat what was said. "s-she told me that Professor Snape only chose me to be Prefect because-" June paused and looked back at Kyle, giving him a bit of a non verbal push to finish for her, while looking like she was too modest to say it. Kyle looked confused for a moment, but started talking anyway.

He cleared his throat, "I witnessed the entire exchange, Ms Parkinson accused Professor Snape of sleeping with Ms Potter. She insinuated that it was in this manner Ms Potter earned her grade and Prefect status. She also insulted Ms Potter's Bloodline and threatened to do everything in her power to remove Ms Potter's Prefect status."

Snape looked absolutely furious. "that is outrageous! I have never- I would _never!_"

Dumbledore put his hand on Snape shoulder to calm him, "now, now, Severus, no one would think that of you, or Ms Potter."

Umbridge's eyes narrowed, "do you have proof that Professor Snape isn't sleeping with Ms Potter?" she asked in her sweet and patronizing voice. "this is an offence punishable by expulsion, you have to be sure before you expel this girl."

June was shocked and insulted, Snape was furious and Dumbledore had a twinkling look in his eye…

JPJPJPJPJP

A/N SO! Its up to you! Does Pansy get expelled? Or does she stay! Poll is posted, go to my author page to submit your official vote!


	36. Chapter 36 All the Pieces

Chapter 36

**Warning! There is mention of Sexual terms and ideas. It is NOTHING you didn't hear in Sex ED, but if you are under ago 13 and have not taken Sex ED yet, be warned. All terms are technical. **My Health teacher taught me that if you are going to speak of these matters with anyone who may be offended, it is best to use the technical terms. **You have been warned! READ AT OWN RISK.** This is rated T, for TEEN. If you are a teen, you should be mature enough for this.

Thank you. I do not want ANY flames for this chapter. You have been warned.

T_TT_TT_TT_TT_TT_T

June stepped forward. "My first year in Madam Pomfrey's Healing class we learned a spell commonly used on children and teen patients that are infected with certain childhood diseases. The Potions for these are incredibly easy to produce, and can be made in less then a half an hour, more then enough time to diagnose and treat the patient. A main ingredient in the Potion is baby unicorn saliva." June paused to see if anyone besides Dumbledore and Snape knew where she was going with this, but apparently Umbridge was good at neither Potions or Healing. _Go figure._ "ingredients taken from baby unicorns will react _very _badly to a human that has had any sexual contact with another human being. We learned a spell to detect this."

Umbridge's eyes narrowed further, "Why would a bunch of Third Years need to know this? Shouldn't that be saved for a later time?" her simpering, baby voice was grating on June's nerves.

June stood up straighter, "very few people have a natural talent for Healing, and those who do take it in third year usually start by thinking of the family they will have one day. Madam Pomfrey taught us what we'd need to know to tend our own children the first year. She moved on to Healing minor injuries last year, this year is maladies, or illnesses. Mostly cures that require a Potion in combination with magic."

Umbridge smiled, "So you want to cast this spell that will tell us if you are a Virgin, and you expect that we'll just believe you? My dear, I was not born yesterday."

June smiled, "You can't cast the spell on yourself, I was thinking we could ask Madam Pomfrey to join us." June glanced at Snape, and with a smirk, he left to fetch the Medi-Witch from the Hall.

Pomfrey joined them, was quickly debriefed, and tutted at the absurdity of it all.

"I should require the Ms Potter's guardians approval." She said as she took her wand out.

Umbridge straightened up to an impressive 4'7" and made grunting noises. "I am the undersecretary to the Minister of Magic! If I tell you to do something, you will do it!"

Pomfrey froze, "Ma'am, I understand that you have a very high ranking in the Ministry, but the Ministry controls less then you would like." Umbridge huffed and puffed, even Pansy was laughing at her a bit. "the Medical Association never has, and never will be under the control of the Ministry, Dolores, we serve a greater purpose then politics and popularity." Umbridge was turning red, "I will perform he spell out of respect for Ms Potter and Severus' honor."

"That," June said quietly, "and if Sirius knew what you were accusing me of, he may just have to do something about it." June smiled as Umbridge's furious face started draining of color, "Did you know that he just got accepted into the fast-track to become an Unspeakable? He's continuing the work my father did as an Unspeakable."

Umbridge looked worried for a moment, then she smirked, "someone has lied to you little girl, your father was never something as difficult to achieve as being an Unspeakable. Your father refused to do honest work for the Ministry when he was alive."

June giggled, "I'm so sorry, I misspoke. He was an Honorary Unspeakable. He didn't get the paycheck, or the title, but he had every one of their resources available to him. My father was a great man, and he was working on something that will make the world safe." June pushed her glasses, one of the two things she inherited from her father, up her nose. "And now, Sirius will finish it. Unspeakables have an awful lot of sway over public opinion." June smiled and tucked her jet black hair behind her ear. "but you knew that of course."

Umbridge smiled stiffly, and gave Madam Pomfrey the 'go ahead' wave.

Pomfrey cleared her throat, "ok, I will cast the spell. If she glows blue, she has had sexual relations with a male. If she glows red, she has had sexual relations with a girl. If she glows white, she has had no sexual relations."

Umbridge spoke up in her obnoxious baby voice, "define 'sexual relations'?"

Pomfrey was a professional, and it showed. "Vaginal Sex, Anal Sex, or Oral Sex."

"Giving or receiving?" Umbridge was still smiling like they were discussing tea flavors.

Pomfrey stayed professional, mostly. _Better then I would have done…_

"If you are referring to the Oral Sex, both. If you are referring to a using a false sexual organ to give another Vaginal or Anal Sex, then I'm afraid it can't read that."

_Nice… Pomfrey- 2, Umbridge- zip._

Umbridge just nodded.

Pomfrey waved her wand in a figure 8 toward June, her voice almost melodic as she said the incantation. As soon as Pomfrey stopped speaking and waving her wand, June's skin shone with a vibrant white light.

It faded after a moment, and Umbridge was silent.

Snape was smirking, and Dumbledore was twinkling.

Umbridge turned to Pansy, "This means that you were very wrong. Would you like to apologize and maybe save your spot in this school?"

Pansy opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"I am afraid, Dolores, that the decision to expel rests in the girls Head of House and myself." Dumbledore said, stepping forward. "and as you said a moment ago that if she was wrong she would be expelled, even though you do not have that power, it is time for you to step back and let those in charge of matters handle the situation."

Umbridge looked like she was going to explode, but she said nothing.

Dumbledore and Snape stared at each other for a moment, until Snape nodded, grudgingly.

Dumbledore smiled, and turned to Pansy. "it has been decided that you will _not_ be expelled."

Pansy sighed in relief.

"You will, however, not be attending Hogwarts this year."

Everyone's mouth dropped. Except Snape, of course.

"y-your going to make me go home, and take my fifth year with the _fourth years!_" Pansy shrieked.

Dumbledore was in full twinkle mode. "No, no my dear. We have recently had correspondence from a student currently attending Durmstrang; she wishes to attend one year at Hogwarts to get an idea of our Government for her career of choice. It just so happens that she is Durmstrang's equivalent of a Slytherin, and should fit into your spot quite nicely. Yes, I think this will do nicely. You will attend a year at Durmstrang, and we will have a student here in return. You will of course be back next year. Come with me, and we'll get everything taken care of." Dumbledore nodded to the rest as he lead Pansy away.

June tried, and failed, to hold in her excitement. _A whole year without Pansy! Even with the new dictator, this will be a great year!_

Snape escorted June in to what was left of dinner, where she shared the news with her fellow fifth years. Ted was a little bummed, but everyone else, including the older years who were listening in, seemed quite pleased wit the new arrangement. Everyone was excited to meet the new girl.

Pansy didn't even sleep in the dorm that night, and June slept peacefully.

JPJPJPJPJPJP

June woke bright and early that Thursday morning, ready to face her first day back at school. Life was looking good. She was a Prefect, she had Potions first thing in the morning, and she had a feeling the Quiddich Captain was going to finally catch her today. He had tried the night before, but she was too quick.

June was looking through her clothes, trying to decide what to wear under her school robes on this fine morning, when the door to the dorm opened. At that moment, June had never been gladder of the fact that she didn't undress until she was ready to re-dress. Snape walked in, and froze when he saw her.

"June. You're up. Well, you might as well be the first to meet your new room mate." He stepped in and a girl followed. She was cute, in a very plain way. She had dull brown hair, cut short but tied into pig tails under her ears. She had eyes the color of a topaz gem, her skin was pale and her face was round. She looked very shy, absolutely terrified, actually.

June stepped forward, "hello! My name is Juniper Potter, you can call me June. I'm a Prefect, so feel free to ask me anything. I'll make sure you get to your classes on time for the next few days." June gave the girl her brightest smile, "I'll make sure you fit right in!"

She smiled a little, "Thank you. My name is Daphne."

Snape nodded to June, "Ms Greengrass will be attending all of the required classes with the fifth years, her elective classes are Magical Law and Arithmancy. Could you make sure someone takes her to her Arithmancy class? No need for you to be late to your class when there are others taking the same class as she. In fact, isn't Mr. Malfoy taking Arithmancy?"

June nodded, "I will take care of everything. Does she have the uniform?"

She was wearing the red robes with fur lining that is the Durmstrang uniform.

"Yes, she'll have to order more, but we gave her two shirts, skirts, socks, and ties. She has one school robe, and one work robe. I'm sure she'll get the hang of it soon enough."

June nodded and grabbed Daphne's hand, dragging her in to the room, and showing her the bed she would use.

Snape left quietly, knowing that June would have her ready to go before the other girls even started waking up.

Daphne looked adorable in her uniform; it was a shame to put the work robe over it.

"Ok, so you have Potions this morning, so you need to wear your work robe. The only other class you need it for is Herbology, we have that right after lunch on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and right before Potions on Wednesdays, I think they put them on the same days so we don't have to wear our work robes all the time, some of the girls carry both robes so they can change when they need to."

"Why aren't you wearing the uniform? I thought you were a Prefect, aren't you supposed to set an example?" Daphne watched as June looked down at the outfit she had chosen, purple with yellow accents.

June smiled, "you know, you're right. I should start wearing the uniform." She looked at her outfit in the mirror. It really was cute. The skirt of her dress went just past her knees; it had a yellow tie around her waist and was lined with yellow trim. June frowned; she really liked the style…

"Well, maybe if I just change the color." June said to Daphne, who shook her head with a smile. June waved her wand at each individual piece of the dress, and soon she was wearing a Slytherin green dress with silver trimmings and waist tie. She threw her work robe over it, and you still couldn't tell she wasn't wearing her uniform.

Daphne laughed, "I will not tell, but you must show me that spell later."

June nodded, and continued to teach the new girl.

At breakfast June helped Daphne introduce herself, she was so distracted with her self appointed task that she didn't even notice the Captain of the Quiddich team trying to get her attention. _Darn._

June stayed near Daphne all day. The girl asked a lot of questions. She asked about the different Houses, teachers, the 'no magic in the halls' rule. She wanted to see the Forest, the Trophy Room and the Quiddich Pitch. She asked about rivalries and the strong groups.

"who should I watch out for? Who will attack me in the Halls? The Gryffindors, you said they are the enemy of Slytherin, so I should attack people wearing red?"

June frowned, "no. no, you shouldn't attack anyone. No one here will just attack you without a reason. I have friends in every House, you'll meet them soon enough."

June introduced Neville, Ron and Hermione in Potions, the other Prefects through out the day, and Luna and Ginny at Lunch. Each teacher welcomed the new girl, who Dumbledore formally introduced during Lunch, since Breakfast is such an informal affair. He mentioned Pansy swapping places with her, but not why.

Overall it was a good day, and Daphne was relaxed by dinner, and sat with the other fifth years in the common room to put a dent on their extreme amount of homework. June was discussing the properties of different bloods for their Potions essay, when the Quiddich Captain interrupted them.

"Potter. We need to talk."

June looked up, "I'm a little busy, we have a essay for Snape that's five feet long."

He actually flinched, having gone through the O.W.L.s prep the year before. "Regardless, this is important. The essay can wait a few minutes."

June shrugged and got off the floor. They went to a corner of the Common Room that had a tiny bit of privacy.

"I realize that I reacted without really thinking last year, and I wanted to let you know that you're back on the team."

June nodded, "thanks, but no. Ginny Weasley is the Gryffindor's Seeker, she's really good. It would take a fair bit of practice after taking all of last year off, for me to get back in shape. Maybe I'll play next year, when I don't have such a heavy work load. O.W.L.s year you know. Good luck!" June turned with a big smile, and went back to her friends.

Ten minutes later he called the attention of everyone in the Common Room. "Ok, so we have an opening on the Team this year. Try-outs for Seeker position will be on Saturday, I already have the Pitch booked."

Draco looked June in the eye, "so you're not playing Quiddich this year?"

June smiled, "nope. I'm going to focus on my studies, and if they want me back next year, I'll play."

Draco nodded. He turned to Daphne, "I don't suppose you play Quiddich?"

Daphne shook her head, "I don't like flying."

Draco nodded glumly.

JPJPJPJPJPJP

Friday dawned as beautiful as the day before. June was up before anyone, again, and ready before they even started waking up. _Looks like Daphne will fit right in here._

Their first Transfiguration class of the year produced another mound of homework, and on the way to Defense, June was feeling pretty good about not being on the Quiddich Team.

June went into the classroom and sat in the second row center, her usual seat. Hermione and Neville sat in front of her, Blaise sat next to June, and Draco sat on her other side, Ted next to him. Ron was sitting in the back as usual, the other Gryffindors taking the entire back row. The rest of the Slytherin's sat on the other side of the room. Daphne and Millie chose front row seats, Crabbe and Goyle taking the pair of seats behind them. This left the pair in front of Draco and Ted, and one seat in the back corner, empty.

Umbridge came in, pink from head to toe. June grimaced, _I don't know if I'll ever be able to wear pink again…_ Umbridge started the class with her simpering baby voice saying the words you dreaded in a Defense class, "wands away! Books out!"

June slipped her wand back in her bag, and pulled out the book she had to find in the used book shop, it was so old. Looks like everyone else managed to find one too. they were forced to read a chapter, and then the 'teacher' went over the chapter. Word for word. During this _fascinating_ lesson, June flipped through the rest of her book, noticing absolutely nothing of worth. Muggles would get more out of the book then a fifth year wizard.

June stared at the ceiling for the rest of the class, thinking about how much more she knew about Defense then the blowfish at the front of the class.

After the hour ended, the class headed down to Care of Magical Creatures. The girls all walked together, with the exception of the Patil and Brown girls. They were walking with the Gryffindor boys, flirting.

"that lesson was worse then Lockhart's first! And I don't think its going to get better." Blaise said angrily.

"Yeah, what are we going to do if we actually need to defend ourselves?" Millie asked, worried.

"I am glad that was not a typical Defense lesson at this school." Daphne said, "it would make me feel safer at Durmstrang, and that's hard to believe."

June snorted, "Please, I could teach the class better then that."

Hermione stopped walking, the others stopped and looked back. "That's not a bad idea."

"what?" they all said together.

Hermione caught up and started talking, "well, June has fought Voldemort three times now, not to mention competing in the Triwizard Tournament! She has a natural capacity for learning, a Godfather that could send her books, and a Head of House that will teach her anything she asks! She could learn what we need to know, and teach us!"

Millie smiled, "and not just us, she could teach anyone who wants to learn!"

June spoke up, "well, you know I never really-"

"we could get word out to everyone we can trust in the other Houses, any one forth year or older!" Hermione said quickly.

"we could meet a few times a week, and have real defense lessons!" Blaise said, rubbing her hands together in plot.

"actually," June said, "I don't think-"

"we'd have to keep it a secret from the frog woman," Hermione said, "but this is a great idea!"

"Hold it!" June said loudly. They all turned to look at her. "I never said I'd do this! I never said I wanted to teach! I _don't _want to teach! There's nothing you can say or do to make me agree to this!"

Hermione's eyes filled with water, she came closer to June, looked her straight in the eye. "So, if Voldemort is back, and he will kill all Muggle-borns, you are going to help the Ministry leave me defenseless? You won't teach me so that I can protect my family?"

June stared in her eyes for about three seconds, before her eyes fell to the ground. "fine. I'll teach. You guys find a place to do this, and a place for the first meeting. Talk to everyone you can trust in the other Houses, I will talk to anyone interested, so they can ask questions. And someone try to figure out a way for us to communicate with out just walking up to each other and talking. I'll start working o my lesson plan." June muttered, and walked the rest of the way to Hagrid's class.

They got to his Hut, and standing outside was his substitute. Professor Grubbly-Plank, or something like that, had them studying Bowtruckles, little tree spirits. Or something like that. June looked at the weird stick things running around, listened to the teacher tell them about their properties.

_Hmm, the skin of these things would thicken a potion nicely, if ground up. I'm sure I could find uses for the rest of the things too…_

The rest of the day went by in a flash, after lunch they had a nap in History of Magic, then June headed up to Healing while everyone else headed to their respective classes.

They were covering illnesses that both muggles and wizards catch the first semester, and the second semester was just for wizarding illnesses. Today, they started on the Chicken Pox. They would spend all the next week on it, and its cure. There were only two others still in the Healing class, and neither planned to continue to the N.E.W.T. level. June would be on her own with the nurse next year, if she got an O on her O.W.L.s.

JPJPJPJP

The weekend passed in a whirlwind of Homework and June's 'class' preparation. She had spoken privately with both Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall about teaching methods and ways to plan a new class. Neither of them questioned her. Millie, Blaise and Hermione had been asking her a thousand questions all weekend long, if this person or that person should be invited, if she liked this idea or that idea, where she thought would be a good place to meet the first time.

June told them she would not start the class for a few weeks. Give everyone a chance to get their Quiddich, Prefect and Study schedules straight. And June, she had to find out when her Occlumency lessons started.

Given all the badgering, Sunday, after lunch, found June hiding in the kitchen, chatting with one of her friends. Mika, the House-elf, was talking to her as June followed her around as she did her chores in the kitchens. Mika refused to let June help, but she allowed her presence. June told her about the Defense class, and how they kept looking for a place to have it.

"We need a place we can defend, a place big enough for a lot of students to spread out. We need to be able to keep supplies, like targets and cushions in it." June sighed, "If we can't find a place, there really is no point. I have a feeling that if Umbridge found out, we'd all be in a lot of trouble."

Mika looked up from her work, she was doing the students laundry in a room behind the kitchens. "I's know a room that is be of good use! The Come and Go Room! It come when you is great in need, and go when you is leaving it."

June raised an eyebrow. "the Come and Go room? Where is it? can you take me?"

Mika smiled, "I can be taking Miss, the room is more known by wizards as the Room of Requirement. It is on floor five, Mika can show you now!"

On the fifth floor, opposite a tapestry of what looked like a wizard trying to teach Trolls ballet was a blank stretch of wall. June watched carefully as Mika showed her how to get in. She walked back and forth, with a very focused look o her face, telling June what she was doing, thinking of what she wanted the room to become. And then, a door appeared. It looked like a tea room; it had about ten four person tables, all on the ground, with cushions to sit on. Each table was set with a different tea service. There were sandwiches and treats in the center of the tables, and June could smell a ton of different floral teas. It was exactly how she imagined a Japanese tea room to look.

"wow." June said, getting a closer look at the table near her. "this is really pretty, have you been to a place like this Mika?"

The house elf nodded vigorously. "Mika has seen rooms like this many times Miss. Mika is leant out to Mistress Minerva over the summer, and the family loves to have parties with many different faces! They call it 'theme' party! This is Mika's favorite."

June smiled as they exited the room. She would have loved to stay, but she could always come back. Mika needed to return to her chores.

JPJPJPJPJP

The next week passed I a blur of homework and classes. The Quiddich Team spent half of their time moping about the common Room, and the other half trying to train the second year that showed the most promise the previous Saturday. Umbridge's ridiculous classes continued, and every other teacher just kept dishing out essay after essay, even June was having trouble keeping up, and it was only a week and a half into term! Every other night was a Prefect meeting, and for about an hour every night June and Draco had to patrol the halls of the dungeons and the first floor.

It was Friday again when the girls got June alone again. They each had a list of people, people from each House, that they thought would do well in the Defense class.

_It looks like they all tried to pick people from every House, that's good. They must not have shared their lists, there are a lot of repeats… Luna and Ginny, of course. All of this years Gryffindors, ugg! Oh well. Only Draco from Slytherin, good girls. All this year Prefects, they may take some convincing… A bunch of Hufflepuff's, Zachariah Smith? Is Hermione kidding? Yuck. And I have to teach this bunch… Cho Chang! And her vapid little friend Edgecomb? Blaise is cracked. Oh well, we'll invite them all… I guess… who's Micheal Corner? Oh wait… he's the creepy kid… oh, good, Hermione put Fred and George on here, and their friend Lee, they'll be fun. The Creevy brothers, awesome! Colin will get some great pictures! Hey… aren't those the names of the Gryffindor Quiddich team? Good Merlin Millie… _

June shifted her feet a bit, "great selection guys, did anyone think of a place to meet this lot?"

Hermione spoke up, "you wanted to wait a while, so we could do it on a Hogsmeade weekend. There's a pub called the Hogs Head that no one from school ever goes to."

June and the rest of the Slytherin's shook their heads, but Millie spoke up. "no way! do you have any idea how many people could listen in on our meeting? No, we have to meet somewhere either super private, or very public. I vote we do it on the grounds in two weeks, somewhere in the castle where we can put up a thousand silencing spells and other wards."

June nodded, "excellent, you find an empty classroom, somewhere neutral, where no one feel like they have the home court advantage. Maybe the third floor? As far from the Defense room as possible please? And two weeks sounds perfect." She turned to Hermione, "Get Ginny to invite a few people, we want to talk to everyone in person. Just tell them that it's a meeting for a Defense club, for those who think Umbridge's class is bogus. Tell them that I'll be teaching, and we need to speak with everyone who might be interested before we actually start, just to see if it would be a good idea."

Blaise, Millie, and Hermione nodded.

"what should I do? I don't know anyone here." Daphne said quietly.

June smiled at her, "you can start warding the room we're going to use. You have two weeks to think of every spell that might be necessary to protect us, and cast it on the room. Start with something to make Umbridge not notice it or something."

Daphne nodded, grinning. _I can see the ideas swirling in her head, perfect._

June nodded, "ok, now, I don't want to hear a word about it for two weeks! I have enough to worry about!"

Hermione put her hand on June's arm to stop her progress toward Hagrid's Hut, "When should we tell people to expect the first class to be?"

June thought for a moment, "well, everyone who wants to join will have to submit their extra curricular schedules, we don't want to clash with Prefect duties or Quiddich Practice. We still have to find a way to communicate without actually speaking, like walkie talkies or something." This got a few strange looks from the Slytherin's, and a very contemplative look from Hermione. "but I think two weeks after the first meeting will suffice. So in a month, we will start this little class/club thing." June looked them all in the eye, "anything else?"

They shook their heads.

"good! Speak to you in two weeks!" June walked away from the girls, thinking._ I'm going to have to talk to Snape soon, I have to keep those lessons in mind. I'm not achieving much with the books…_

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

"Enter!"

June walked into the lab, looking around at the ingredients laid out like she usually did. "sleeping potion?"

Snape grinned, "what kind?"

June looked in the cauldron, _oil, unusual for a sleep aid, usually boiled rose petals are used as a base._ She spotted some leaves that had been left whole, _Basil, to mask the sent?_ _Or to cut the bitterness?_ An orange powder caught her eye, she dipped her finger in it and gave a sniff. _Hmm, I don't know this smell… its fruity, some kind of citrus, not orange or papya, not mango. _She touched her tongue to her finger, _defiantly in that family… citrus would make it powerful, but without knowing what kind, I don't know the other effects… the best I can guess is-_"someone allergic to roses wants a natural, mild sleep aid?"

Snape shook his head, "the orange powder is kumquat."

_Ah!_ "someone has a pet or roommate that snores."

Snape grinned, "very good. Apparently one of the First years has a nasal issue."

June giggled.

"so, Ms Potter, what can I do for you today? Is Ms Greengrass fitting in well?"

June smiled, "she fits in just fine. Took her a little while to convince her she wouldn't be attacked in the Halls, but I think she likes it here."

Snape nodded as he stirred the potion.

June sidled up to him, "it makes me wonder how Pansy's doing."

Snape growled, "I hope that girl gets her head knocked straight."

June nodded, "me too. so, I was thinking about those extra lessons we talked about?"

Snape shot her a warning glace, the door was still open, anyone could hear her.

"you know, to help me train for a Potion's Apprenticeship after Hogwarts?" June smiled, _who does he think he's dealing with? A first year?_

Snape nodded, grinning again. For a man who rarely smiled, June rarely saw him not smiling in some form at her.

"ah yes, if you want to seriously consider a Potion's Apprenticeship, which I think you would do very well in, we will need to meet for a few hours every week, I think Thursday night doesn't conflict with your Prefect duties?"

"No sir," June said with a smile, "Thursday doesn't conflict with anything."

Snape nodded, "good. We'll meet more next year, after you have more time to dedicate to a more focused line of study."

June grinned, "yes sir, and when do you want to start?"

Snape thought for a moment, counting stirs, then said, "two weeks, I have a few things I need to take care of that will rob me of my free time, but it should be accomplished in two weeks."

June nodded, "excellent. See you after dinner two weeks from yesterday."

Snape nodded, and bid her farewell.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJP

_This should be an interesting year. Occlumency, a teaching job, the worst Defense teacher in History, O.W.L.s, homework coming out my ears, Prefect duties, not to mention that weird dream I keep having about a spinning door…_

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

A/N I'm sorry it took so long, I borrowed my friends Inuyasha DVDs, pretty easy to loose track of a few days…

ok, so the poll did not go how I expected, 62% of you wanted her gone, which was a lot lower number then I thought, a lot of you wanted her to stay, so I compromised. She's gone this year. The most voiced concern about Pansy leaving, was the loss of an antagonist, for this book, I think Umbridge has that role covered quite well, and most of my talkative reviewers voiced a hope that she would be gone before she gets total control. Well, that last one you'll just have to wait and see. But wouldn't it be _horrible_ if they lost their Defense teacher? And such a knowledgeable one too… hmm, that would be tragic.

Oh, and please remember, there **is no prophecy in my story. **Also, I swear not to kill Sirius, EVER. Everyone else is fair game, except Hagrid, promise not to kill him either.

Also, I have no idea what Daphne Greengrass(nice name JK, very original…) looks like, so I made something up. I made her cute, because apparently, in Canon, her little sister marries Draco, so shes an important character that never had a part or personality, same as her sister. her sister will NOT be making an appearence.

So, I started making Ron a little more tolerable, I always felt he matured, very slightly, in the fifth book, but then, next to Harry, who wouldn't look mature?

Is there anyone else, besides those listed in the book, that you'd like to see in the DA? Not that it'll be called that, but you know what I mean.

Ok, I'll go write now. Review! If I get lost in my anime, reviews always bring me out! Thank you late people who reviewed in the past two days, you are the reason this is posted now!

Oh, and **booker10**; yes, this will go through all 7 years of Hogwarts, and an Epilogue.


	37. Chapter 37 Meetings

Chapter 37 Meetings

A/N new chapter, sorry but these are probably going to come a little slowly over the summer. Life seems to take more time in the summer, but they will come! Shouldn't be longer then two weeks between chapters, that's the extreme. And if it takes me too long, I'm sure my little buddy on facebook will get me back on track. ^_^ still not many people on there. Just search Juniper E Potter in the search thing, theres a little cartoon of June as the pic, I'll probably be updating that soon too… so, come join me! And I'm still looking for people who will draw fan art! I have a few, on facebook, but I want more! I'm greedy like that… anyway! Enough babbling!

Special Note, **Sygsyg,** one of my reviewers who doesn't sign in before reviewing, I have one little question, what iPod do you have that gets ? I know its not the nano, cause mine SO does not do that! My curiosity is peaked!

Ahem, anyway, on with the chapter!

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

The third Saturday of the term saw June and Draco having a little alone time near the lake. June had her head in her boyfriend's lap, reading a book. Draco stared off at the lake, a million things going through his mind, his fingers running through his girlfriend's hair.

June could tell that Draco had something to tell her, he was always really quiet when he did. Usually she couldn't get him to stop talking. _Must something big… if its too big, he probably needs a little encouragement… his thinking so hard is more distracting to my reading then his chattering…_

"Draco." He looked down into her big eyes, her glasses had fallen down her nose, so he got the full impact of emerald gaze.

"yeah?"

June smiled, "you're thinking about as loud as humanly possible, why don't you tell me what's on your mind. Maybe I can help." She knew it was about her, otherwise he would have already told her. He told her everything, whether she wanted to know or not. Like Theodore's masturbatory habits. _So_ none of her business…

Draco closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and said "I'm playing Seeker this year."

June waited. _No way is he done._

He kept his eyes closed, but his mouth was going a mile a minute. "It's only until you come back. But the kid we've been training is a half blood, and he told his mom, and she flipped, so he's not allowed on the team. Then Carter came up with the idea that the Chasers should try out for the position, since its much easier to train a Chaser then a Seeker, so we did and they said that I was the best, but still not very good, so I'm going to have to train a lot on the weekends, and the first match is against Gryffindor, and you know I only have until November to train, so we won't have a lot of time together and I promise its only until you come play again." He paused for a breath, and finally opened his eyes.

He looked down into June's face, and noticed it getting red…

"are you mad at me?" Draco asked pitifully.

June burst out laughing. She had been trying to hold it in, but she just couldn't help it, the sad puppy look was the last straw.

When she calmed slightly, she pulled him down for a kiss. When he pulled back, his eyes were a little glazed, and she was smiling. She sat up and turn to face him.

"Draco, I don't care if you play Seeker this year." He looked confused. "I said I didn't want to play this year, and I meant it. I hope you do really well, and I have a few things that are going to be stealing my time as well."

Draco nodded, "yeah, Blaise told me about the class."

June nodded, "that and one other thing. If you can manage to schedule your training sessions on Thursdays, then we should be fine. You can't train all the time. We can still do our homework together, we still have Prefect Duties together, and we still have classes together." June gave him a little kiss on the mouth, "we will have plenty of time together, I don't want you to worry."

Draco grinned and nodded. "what night are the Class Meetings going to be on?"

June shrugged, "I don't know, I'm letting Blaise, Millie and Hermione plan everything."

Draco nodded, "I thought Daphne was helping too."

June laughed, "she's been in the library for a week, and she'll be in there all next week to I imagine. She's in charge of protecting our first meeting room, and Hermione gave her something to do too. I saw her list, I feel a little sorry for any of these people who come thinking they'll be getting us in trouble."

Draco swallowed hard, "are they that bad?"

June grinned, "apparently Durmstrang trains you in the art of defending yourself, we will have no worries of being ratted out."

Draco just nodded.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

October, and Intro Day June had given her girls, came quickly. June had picked a random day, but it turned out to be the first of October, and a Wednesday. The next day would be her first Occlumency lesson with Snape, but tonight she would be meeting the people who were maybe interested in learning Defense from a 5th year. A famous 5th year. _What the hell was I thinking?_

June sighed, they were just finishing a Care of Magical Creatures lesson, and then she'd have three hours till the first Meeting. Professor Gruby-something was still teaching, June had stopped enjoying this class some time ago. They'd been covering Nifflers for over a week now, the cutest little thieves you ever saw. They went after everything shiny, and June had yet to have a day pass where one of the little monsters didn't go straight for her throat or wrist. Last lesson Draco had stunned one to get her charm bracelet back, the teacher was not amused…

_As terrifying as Hagrid's pets usually are, I really prefer him teaching…_

Blaise grinned at June when they were dismissed. "are you ready? Everyone is excited."

June sighed.

Millie frowned from her place at Blaise's shoulder, "what's wrong? Did you change your mind? Are you nervous?"

"You better not have changed your mind!" Daphne said as she caught up, "I just got that room finished!"

June smiled, "I haven't changed my mind. I thought you finished the room days ago?"

Daphne crossed her arms, "well, I finished making my list of spells, but I had to rest between certain days, so I just finished it at lunch. The room took power, the paper took skill."

June frowned, "paper? What paper?"

Daphne shrugged, "something Hermione wanted."

Blaise gave a very exasperated sigh, "I've told you not to call her that! You call everyone by their last name unless they're in your House!"

Daphne scowled, "June calls her Hermione, and she calls me Daphne, why should I follow your silly rules? I'm only here for a year, what difference does it make?"

Blaise just shook her head, Millie giggled, and June elbowed Blaise. "Don't tell her stuff like that. If we're all going to be in this club, we're going to have to get a little friendly."

Blaise scoffed, "are you going to tell them that? Because most of them wouldn't talk to us until they saw Granger or Weasley with us."

June frowned, "yes, I will tell them that. Now, I don't want to talk about this anymore," June rolled her eyes, "I have a feeling I'm going to need all my strength."

Millie giggled, the other two went on bickering over what who should be called and why.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

June walked past Umbridge's classroom on her way to the meeting. It was two minutes past the time everyone was supposed to be there and June was right on schedule. She had chosen a simple purple dress with a brown belt around her waist. No House colors, no House association.

She felt a wave of magic flow over her as she walked through the door, everyone turned to look at her, parting like the red sea. She walked down the center of the group, stepping onto the small stage someone had set up for her. Hermione, Blaise, Millie and Daphne were sitting at a table on the stage, looking out at the crowd, Hermione had a blank length of parchment and a quill in front of her.

June smiled at the crowd. "hello, does everyone know why we're here?"

June looked at the faces, she could see Draco, Neville, Ron, Dean, and Seamus right in front. June had studied the list, so she'd be able to recall everyone by their first name. Lavender Brown, the Patil twins, Padma and Pavarti, Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, and Angelina, Katie and Alicia from the Gryffindor Quiddich Team were all in a group. Luna and Ginny were off to one side, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Michael Corner and Zachariah Smith with them. Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Ernie McMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot were all grouped together, Fred and George Weasley right behind them with their friend Lee Jordan.

Ginny spoke up, "Because Umbridge can't teach!"

June grinned, "Most of you know me, but just for the sake of it, I am Juniper Potter, you may call me June. You are here to learn Defense. This will not be our regular room, this is just a precaution, if you sign up to join, you will be informed of our meeting place, if not, you will not be able to get the rest of us in trouble. Does anyone have any questions so far?"

"Are we breaking the rules?" Ernie McMillan, her fellow Prefect.

June smiled, "I don't think we are, but I also don't think Umbridge will like what we're doing. I have a feeling that Miss No-Change-for-the-sake-of-Change, would not like me teaching her subject behind her back. I have a feeling that if she found out about this, we'd all be in trouble. However, I happen to know for a fact that Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall all think this is a fabulous idea."

"you asked permission?" Zachariah Smith, _the git_, sneered. _Like a Hufflepuff could successfully sneer at a Slytherin._

June narrowed her eyes at him, "we have several Prefects in here, I knew the rules would be an issue. I am prepared for this." She raised her wand and pointed right at him, "Are you?"

His face tightened, but he lowered his head in submission. June lowered her wand.

"The Professors know about it, but I wouldn't recommend talking to them about this. This club is strictly secret, they have been asked to deny all knowledge."

"why should we learn from you? There are 6th and 7th years in this room, you're hardly an expert." Marietta asked snidely.

June grinned, "I am so glad you asked that. Why don't you come join me up here?"

She took a step back as the girls up their scrambled to get out of the way. "Why?"

"Well, as you said, you are a sixth year, therefore more knowledgeable and experienced. Why don't you come up here and give a practice Duel for the demonstration? You did just volunteer." June was grinning larger then a Cheshire Cat.

Marietta looked to Cho, who gave her a 'you're on your own' look. Marietta shook her head, and took another step back.

June nodded, and looked around, "anyone else wanna give it a go?" no one moved. "fine, then I'll just give you my list of accomplishments. Somehow, the Killing Curse bounced off my head when I was a year old. When I was eleven I used my brain to defeat a fully grown Mountain Troll, get the Sorcerers Stone before Voldemort could, and get my group of Slytherin's to accept my Gryffindor friends. When I was twelve I killed a Basilisk and a shadow of Voldemort, last year I was a forced Champion in the Triwizard Tournament, and was set against Voldemort once again. I am top of our class in Defense Against Dark Arts and Potions, I am the daughter of an Honorary Unspeakable, and the Goddaughter of an Auror. I live with a werewolf." June looked around at a lot of stunned faces. Every one of them had heard the rumors of all these events, but no one had really believed any of it.

"So, You-Know-Who is alive?" Hannah asked in the silence.

June frowned, "I'm sorry, but yes he is. I saw it with my own eyes and I can feel him everyday." She brushed her hand across her forehead lightly.

"But, you're a Slytherin, and there are so many Slytherin's in here." Terry Boot said.

June raised an eyebrow, "so? You think all Slytherin's are evil? Including the Electus? And about my friends, I think you should be able to trust them, if only because I trust them. Its not you're job to protect this group, its mine. If we get caught and they attempt to punish anyone in this group, I want all of you to point to me. I will protect you all to the very best of my ability."

"Why are you teaching us?" Luna asked dreamily.

June smiled, "for two reasons actually. The first is the simplest, we fifth years have our O.W.L.s this year, and I don't want anyone to fail. The second reason is because, someday, you may need to protect someone you love or yourself, and I want you to be able to do that. This is my way of protecting you, and I hope you pass on the favor." June sighed, and stepped back, she waved Blaise forward and sat down at her spot at the table.

Blaise looked around at the audience, "ok, we need to come up with a name. something we can call this without anyone knowing what it is."

"Like Defense Association?" Cho asked quietly.

Blaise's mouth twitched, "like that yes, but we would call it the DA or something, so no one knows what this is."

"Dumbledore's Army!" Ron shouted.

Blaise cringed, "a little too dramatic, besides, a lot of us are from neutral families, not light families."

"Justice League." Justin Finch-Fletchley said nodding, the muggleborns all giggled a little.

"Teens Against Crappy Teaching." Daphne said from her spot at the table. "we can call it Tact."

That got more laughs.

"I second that!" Anthony Goldstein shouted. A few people cheered in agreement.

Blaise was smirking, "all for?" Hands went up. "against?" no one moved. "then we are TACT! Thank you Daphne." Blaise went to sit down, Millie getting up to give her a seat.

Millie walked to the front of the room. "a few rules before we all sign up!"

Everyone watched skeptically.

"rule number one, during TACT meetings, everyone is to be referred to by their first name." a few people looked uncomfortable, but most nodded. "this will all be very uncomfortable is we stay separate, so during TACT meetings, none of us belong to any House. We are all Hogwarts students and TACT members. Rule number two, you will not discuss TACT with _anyone_ outside of meetings. You may mention TACT, but no details. You may not bring in new people without getting permission first. Rule number three, June is in charge. Her word goes. Hermione, Daphne, Blaise and myself are her Seconds. We are only in charge if June is not present and still limited when we are. We keep the Peace and help with the practicing." Millie smiled, "that is all for now, but if problems arise we will add or change these rules as necessary." She stepped back and sat down in Hermione's seat as she stood.

Hermione placed the sheet of parchment on the center of the table, the quill and ink next to it. She had scribed Teens Against Crappy Teaching across the top in perfect handwriting. She turned back to the group.

"This is the sign up sheet. Every member must sign their full name. Signing this paper is agreeing to the rules making you an official member." Hermione turned and handed the quill to June. She stood up and signed her name at the top of the page. Blaise and Millie followed, then Hermione, then Daphne. The people in the room started lining up, everyone signing their names. Hermione checked it over once they were all done, and with a nod, Daphne got up, and she sat down.

Daphne had a bag. She smiled. "we needed a way to let you all know when the next meeting is without talking to everyone individually, so Hermione came up with this." She reached in a pulled out a large golden coin.

"Money?" Seamus asked, confused.

Daphne grinned, "no one will find it odd for students to carry around a galleon. This is fake money, please don't try to spend it. It looks, feels, and weighs exactly like a galleon, the charms on it are very impressive, the only being it won't fool is a Goblin." She held it so the crowd could see its face. "On the front we have the Hogwarts seal, and on the back is the school motto. When June has instructions for us, the coin will heat and vibrate and the instructions will appear on the back."

"How cold this fool anyone if it looks nothing like a normal galleon?" Susan Bones asked.

Daphne glanced back at Hermione for a second, then answered, "The parchment you just signed was charmed. Only those with their full names signed with the honest desire to be in this club and follow our rules will be able to see the coins. The coins also have your name scribed into the edge, so they'll be like your badge of membership."

A few people looked slightly uncomfortable that they'd been spelled, but no one said anything.

Daphne looked at the edge of the coin in her hand, and called out, "Anthony."

The meeting was dismissed after they handed out all the coins, and they were reminded to not speak of this with anyone outside of the meetings. And,

"all Quiddich schedules should be given to me," June said before anyone could leave, "I don't want this to clash with anything else you'll be doing."

"You just want to spy on our Quiddich practice!" Zachariah Smith yelled out.

June frowned, "I'm not playing this year. I really don't care if my House wins the Cup this year. But, if you'd rather miss a TACT meeting or two, then don't tell me. But I promise you, if you miss a meeting, you will get special attention at the next one." If she had said it any different, it may have sounded like a good thing…

The Hufflepuff stomped over to her, stopped barely inches from her face. "is that a threat?"

June smiled, "so you do wish to duel me? Step up on the stage, I'll happily take you on."

He backed up a step, and climbed up onto the stage. June stepped up to the opposite side.

"I'm sure all of you, except perhaps Dennis, were here for Lockhart's Dueling club, but I'll review it in case you forgot." June addressed the room with a smile, everyone had returned to their previous spot to watch the show.

Zach was standing in his position, fuming and beet red.

June wasn't even facing him. "you stand across from your partner, approximately eight to ten feet apart, and salute your partner." June took her place and held up her wand in a salute, Zach followed after. "Normally you would have someone presiding over the duel, and he or she would count down and start the duel." She motioned to Blaise, who obliged with a "3, 2, 1!"

June waved her wand as Zach shot a stinging hex at her, it bounced off her quickly erected shield. Zach sent another hex, but it bounced off as well. June started talking, Zach kept throwing infantile spells.

"this shield, which I will teach you at a later date, will protect you from most of the spells we learned in our years here, either in the Halls or in class. It will hold for as long as you can concentrate solely on the shield. This makes for a very good defense, but it is impossible to go on the offence while it is up."

June dropped her shield just after a jelly-legs jinx bounced off it. She waved her wand in an arc and shot green sparks at her opponent. The sparks hit his arm as he tried to block physically. He froze in shock, waiting for the effects to take place, and in his moment of hesitation, she shouted "Expelliarmus!" and his wand hit her palm as he flew backwards.

June turned back to her class, smiling and holding up his wand. "a little subterfuge is sometimes the best strategy, different colored sparks will make people react in different ways, green is a good one if you want them to pause. Red will be ignored by more experienced fighters, yellow usually has them flinging themselves to the floor, and blue will also usually be ignored. Purple will confuse them, there are very few spells that light up purple." June turned to look at Zach, who was picking himself up and making his way over. "distract your enemy, then disarm them. If your fighting someone who doesn't stop after being disarmed, I recommend stunning or binding spells. We will learn those in this class as well." June handed Zach his wand back. "thank you for demonstrating, I would recommend you read a book on attack spells, the ones you used were mostly first and second year spells."

He grumbled and got off the stage.

June smiled, "I will see you all next week, instructions will appear before Wednesday, which, unless it coincides with any Quiddich practices, will be our normal day for class. Tuesdays will be fall back plans, and Friday is last resort. Saturday afternoons may be added, depending on progress and what you guys want to learn. Have a nice evening everyone."

It was almost curfew, and people left in droves. Daphne and Hermione watched everyone carefully, on the Marauders Map, Filch's cat walked right by the group, and didn't even react until they stepped on the stairs leading off the third floor.

"perfect, the masking spells keep them covered for fifty feet in every direction." Daphne said with a grin.

Hermione nodded, "its connected to the room?"

"Its cast on the parchment and connected to the coins, actually. This means we'll have to post the list in the Room of Requirement."

Hermione nodded.

June sat at the table with her four lieutenants. "so, how did I do?"

Millie smiled, "you were great!"

June smiled as Blaise snorted, "Did any of the names change color?"

Hermione nodded, "a few turned red or green, but no purple or yellow yet."

June nodded, "no blue?"

She shook her head, "no blue. They all really signed it."

June nodded again, "good. I'm heading to bed, you guys'll take care of the room? You have a week to move all the spells Daphne, you may want to teach a few to the others."

Daphne nodded as everyone bid June a goodnight.

Blaise grinned, "did you see the look on Smith's face when she took his wand?"

The other three spent a few hours giggling over choice moments, and used the Marauders Map to get back to their Dorms. Hermione just pretended she was on patrol.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

The next day, after dinner, June made her way to Snape's office. The official story was that she was getting extra Potions tutelage for a Potion's apprenticeship. Unfortunately, according to her reading, this wouldn't be nearly as fun as Potions.

Snape must have been hoping she could pick it up from the books, because according to her research, the only way to teach, person to person, was to mentally attack the student to get the practical.

She had her form down, but she didn't know how it would hold against Snape… the books said to clear her mind, and she did, several times a day. She did it when she woke up, she did it when she went to bed, she did it when she flied, because that's what she used. One book told her that she needed to find a focus, the author used writing as an example. Clear your mind, and think of writing. Don't think of words, or plot or characters, just the physical action of writing. The way your hand moves, the way your mind flows. June didn't like writing, it meant homework, essays, un-fun stuff. So she thought, and she had just thought, _I'll go flying to clear my mind, then I'll try again._ When it came to her. Flying. Her mind was totally clear when she flew around the lake. So she started there. She flew around, then she'd land and try to recreate the mentality. After a few weeks, she had it down. She could fly anywhere, any time. She could even fly during class, she found she retained more information by doing this. She was ready to try, but if she failed, this would be a painful process…

Snape was sitting at his desk when she came in, he closed and warded to door. No one would disturb them, unless it was an emergency.

They didn't speak, they didn't need to. June stood at one end of the room, and thought of flying. Snape stood across from her, looked directly into her eyes, and pointed his wand at her.

"Legilimens!"

June could feel him, he entered her mind, she thought for a moment that she had failed, but her mind responded almost on its own, and rose higher. She couldn't see the ground anymore, it was just sky. She could feel the wind on her face and in her hair, and blue and white all around her. She felt him leave her mind, and her eyes refocused.

Snape was a little wobbly, but he pulled himself together well enough. "that was very good, I've never seen anyone use that particular technique before."

June smiled, "you're not afraid of heights are you sir?"

Snape laughed humorlessly, "I don't mind being above the ground, but there not _being_ a ground was a little disconcerting."

June chuckled.

"ok, we'll go again, and see how long it takes you to break. I'll be pushing harder this time."

June nodded, and focused.

He came in a little faster this time, much harder too. she felt her mind slipping, she could feel her thoughts at the very edge of her mind, then she flew up. She went higher and higher, he didn't get disoriented this time, he didn't retreat, he knew what to expect, so she just flew. As she steadied, his pushing turned into pulling, it felt like he was pulling her down. Like he thought that if he could just pull her to the ground, her defense would break. They pulled and pushed for a long time, eventually, June could see the ground again. The second it appeared in her mind, she was getting closer, much closer, and fast.

The connection broke when she hit the ground, Snape could have gone fishing, but he didn't see the point. Or he was tired. Both were sweating and panting with the effort.

"How often do you practice that?" Snape asked, leaning over, hands on his knees holding him up.

June wiped the sweat off her brow, she was leaning against the nearest bookshelf. "I do it in class mostly. I tried it once, and when I realized I hadn't taken a single note, but remembered everything perfectly, I kept it up. Its great for History."

Snape was smiling, "and here I thought I'd actually have to teach you. So, have your dreams stopped?"

June shook her head, "nope, I dream about a spinning door almost every night, and the nights I don't, I'm pretty sure are Death Eater Meetings. You guys had a few Muggles join the fun last Wednesday."

Snape didn't answer, but she could see the truth in his eyes. "maybe this won't work on your scar, the connection could be too deep. I'll speak with Dumbledore about it. But first, lets see how long you last after being broken."

June nodded and stood straight again.

JPJPJP

"Next time we'll work on you pushing me out, instead of just blocking me." Snape said, as they finished up a calming draught. They had kept up the Occlumency lessons for a few hours, but he wanted her to calm down and rest her mind before she tried to sleep, so they brewed potions for the Hospital Wing.

June nodded as she washed the stirring rods, knives, cups and bowls they had used. "is that still part of Occlumency, or is it bordering Legilimacy?"

Snape stopped the last vial. "its borderline, you did want to learn it."

June smiled, "yeah, I want to become and Animagus too, doesn't mean someone here will teach me."

Snape frowned, "you could ask your Godmut, I believe he was about your age when he managed it."

June shook her head, "he's not here. I'm thinking about asking him over winter break, but Professor McGonagall is right here, I'm sure she'd be a better teacher, I'm just not sure she'd teach me."

Snape glanced over at her, "you want Animagus lessons? Along with Prefect Duties, your little defense class-"

"excuse me, we have a name now, we are TACT"

"Tact, Occlumency and Legilimacy, and studying for your O.W.L.s?" Snape asked, exasperated, then, "wait, Tact? What does that mean?"

June grinned, "tact: for those not witty enough to be sarcastic."

Snape rolled his eyes, "you know what I meant, smart ass teenager."

June laughed, "that's a good one too! we could be SAT! but, T.A.C.T. is Teenagers Against Crappy Teaching. Daphne came up with it."

He just shook his head. "if you'd like, I could run it past Minerva, but if your head explodes, don't say I didn't warn you. Now go to bed, SAT."

June laughed and headed off to her warm bed. She was going to sleep _really_ well tonight.

JPJPJPJP

June woke up in a cold sweat, and shivered. She couldn't remember what she dreamed, but her heart was still racing, and she held a very deep fear in her heart.

JBJBJBJBJB

A/N: so? What do you think? Great? Horrible? Did I screw anything up?

**Want your opinion again!** IF I make Snape an Animagus, what should he be? and try to think of him the way _**I**_ wrote him, not the way Harry Potter saw him. No bat. Try to be a little original, I've seen a lot of ravens, cats, etc, my Snape is a little lighter then JK's Snape. So, if at all possible, stray from the solid black category.

And while we're at it, what do think June's Animagus will be? if she finds a teacher. Should she? I always thought Harry should have done it, would have made camping easier… and I always wondered what he'd be, you know? Would he be 'just like his father' and be a stag? Would he be unique for once?

Let me know!

ok! I have a **special treat** for you today! One of my readers has posted her very first story! It's a very funny little story of what should have happened to Umbridge. I thought most of you would like it since I've gotten so much "I hate Umbitch" feedback. Its her first story, so constructive criticism is appreciated. I know my reviewers pretty well, and some of you can be a little harsh, so I must say, "if you can't say something nice, please say nothing at all." I happen to think its very good for a first story, possibly because I still have some of my first stories… trust me, hers is better, and she's younger then I was.

So, I present to you, Mistress of Magic22's very first story!

.net/s/6096279/1/Dolores_First_Day#


	38. Chapter 38 Animagus

Chapter 38 Animagus

A/N ok! Summer is OVER and my muse is BACK! ^_^ thank you for being patient, chapters should come regularly again now.

Thank you all for your suggestions for Snape's and June's Animagus forms, but I found a site online where you put in a few personality traits and out pops and animal, and I liked it, so I went with it. ^_^ I hope you guys like the animals. it sure was fun for me to find them all.

Last time, on HPWST: Draco is playing Seeker for the Quiddich Team this year, since the Slytherin's kicked June off and she refused to rejoin when they apologized. The introductory class for TACT, Teens Against Crappy Teaching, went off well, with Zachariah Smith mouthing off a bit. Occlumency went well too, with June's mind flying as Snape pushed. After the lesson, June and Snape discussed Animagus training, and Snape talking to McGonagall for her, about a possibility of acquiring her as a teacher.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Friday, June went through her classes as usual, with one difference. Four times that day, someone came up to her and handed her a list. First was a Slytherin, Draco to be exact.

"Wednesdays are clear, I made sure. And I have most of Saturday clear too, the Hufflepuff's have the field after noon." Draco smiled, "so you can sleep in and we'll still get to spend time together. Of course this also means that I'll probably skip out on our patrols a little earlier then usual, what with homework and waking up at the crack of dawn."

June smiled, "no problem." She slipped the parchment into her Transfiguration book, and they headed off to class.

Second came as June walked to the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures. She had gotten separated from her group when she dropped her Defense book and a few dozen papers flew out from between the pages. _I really have to stop sticking things between the pages…_

Cho stopped her in the hall on the first floor. "I had to change a few things, I had set up half of our practices to be on Wednesday nights, but I got it all worked out, and I got most Tuesdays freed as well, just in case it gets switched, like you said." She handed June a list on lavender colored parchment and dark plum ink.

"um, thanks Cho." As she took the parchment a waft of perfume hit her. It smelled pretty, a little strong, but pretty. June stuck the paper in her Defense book, with the rest of the notes she had picked up a moment before.

The third was during lunch. June was about halfway through a truly delicious chicken pot pie, when Ron Weasley plopped into the seat next to her. June froze with her fork hanging in the air in front of her face, the rest of the Slytherin table had similar looks of flat out astonishment, some fading into anger the longer he sat there.

"wow, you guys have a horrible view over here." Ron said, looking around.

June's mouth snapped closed. "what are you doing here?"

"oh," he brought his gaze back to June, and handed her a list. "our schedule for the next three months, Angelina hasn't scheduled past that point, but we'll let you know if things change. You know, its going to look awfully funny with no one using the Pitch every Wednesday night. But I'm sure you guys thought of that." Ron grinned, "I better go, I think they're starting to take aim." And he bounced off.

June watched him go, confused amazement shining in her eyes. She shook her head and returned to her meal, sticking the list in her History book.

The last person approached as she left her last class of the day. One moment she was alone, the next Zachariah Smith was walking next to her. He thrust the paper at her, she took it, and he went up the next flight of stairs. This was odd, since he should be heading to his common room at this time of day, which was in the dungeons, like Slytherin. June shrugged, glanced at it, and stuck the parchment in her Healing book.

~JP~JP~JP~JP~JP~

Severus Snape sat in the staffroom, stirring his tea and flipping through a Potions weekly magazine.

Minerva McGonagall plopped ungracefully in the seat next to him, and sighed. "not even a month in, and this is already the longest year I've ever lived."

Snape smirked as he closed his magazine. "Minerva, how would you like to come to my office for a cup of tea?"

Minerva looked down at his full cup of tea, and over to the pot of tea with steam slowly rising from the spout. She shrugged. "sure." _Like this year could get any more complicated…_

They were both silent during the short walk to Severus' quarters, and he warded the door after they were inside.

Minerva narrowed her eyes. "What's the big secret? I assume it has something to do with the students, something you don't want Dolores to know?"

Severus' lip curled at the mention of her name, but gestured for Minerva to sit with a nod.

"as you know, I just had my first lesson with Miss Potter. It went fairly well, and while I'm not sure if she'll ever have the skill to block the Dark Lord, she had a very good start."

Minerva nodded. Severus informed Albus of all of this, and he tells her everything, as his second in command.

Severus leant forward, "how is Miss Potter doing in your class?"

Minerva sat up a little straighter. "She's doing very well, as usual. She's very good with a wand, she goes through the motions naturally, she has excellent pronunciation and her essays are well researched and she shows a remarkable understanding of the subject that I haven't seen since her father attended Hogwarts. Why?"

Severus smiled a little, "she wants you to teach her to become an Animagus."

Minerva's lips puckered. "she's a Prefect, she's taking three elective classes, she has Occlumency lessons, her little Defense club, and O.W.L.s in a few months. She wants to learn a highly complicated form of Transfiguration that takes over a year _if_ you dedicate all your time to it?"

Severus smirked, "apparently."

Minerva leaned back in her chair, frowning. "if she thinks she can handle it, then I'll do my best to help her. She has some reading to do first."

Severus stood up, "would you like me to call her in here? She just finished her last class of the day, so she's probably in the Common Room doing her homework."

Minerva smiled, "bring her in. can I use your fireplace? I need to get those books."

Severus waved at his fireplace as he took down the wards on his door and made his way to the Slytherin Common Room.

~JP~

Snape entered the Common Room to a familiar sight. It was Friday, very few of his students did their homework on Fridays, so there were paper airplanes flying through the air, trash on the floor, students using the furniture as jungle gym equipment. Not a book in sight. Except the Arithmancy book propping up the broken leg of one of the sofas.

June was no where in sight, and she was always the first out of her uniform, so she was easy to spot. He sent the nearest girl to her Dorm to bring her down.

Sure enough, coming down the steps was Juniper Potter in a plum colored skirt and lilac peasant top with plum colored stitching.

_June and her clothes…_

"Miss Potter, were you busy?" Snape asked with a smile.

June smiled back, "just working on an essay for Charms. Nothing I can't do later. You needed me sir?"

Snape gestured for her to precede him out of Slytherin. "You asked me a favor the other night, during Potions, and I have some reading on the subject I'd like you to look at."

June grinned and rushed out ahead of him. They entered Snape's rooms just as Professor McGonagall exited the fireplace.

"Ah, Miss Potter, just the student I needed to see." McGonagall smiled.

June grinned, "so you'll teach me to become an Animagus?"

McGonagall gave her a strict look, "if you can convince me that it would be a good idea, then yes, I will teach you." June opened her mouth to start convincing, but McGonagall held up her hand to stop her. "in order to do so, I want a written report on the reasons you want to become an Animagus, the process to becoming an Animagus and a time line for how long you think it would take. You need to convince me that you can handle this extra burden on your work load and that I will not be wasting my time." McGonagall smiled, "I have some books here for you to read and study in preparation of your essay, and I want it no sooner then one week from today. I want you to take your time on this Miss Potter, I want you to be absolutely sure that you are making the right decision." McGonagall placed her hand on June's shoulder, "if you decide not to take on this task this year, I will be here next year."

June nodded.

"now," McGonagall placed her hands together, "you have the books you need, I will see you in class on Monday, and don't forget that you have a test on the transfiguration of inanimate objects to living creatures."

June smiled, "yes, Professor."

McGonagall gave Snape a nod, and made her way out of the dungeons.

_5…4…3…2…_

"Oh my GOD!" June squealed and jumped around the room for a bit. When she calmed down enough, she gave Snape a really tight hug and said 'Thank you' about a hundred times as she gathered all the books McGonagall had brought into her arms.

Snape watched calmly as she exited his quarters and skipped back to her Dorm.

Severus smiled, and shook his head.

_Teenagers._

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

June was sitting in her dorm, reading her books on Animagus as she had been doing for the past four days. She was reading an Indonesian author's advice on the preparation before attempting transformation, when she found this paragraph;

_It was once believed that only certain people could become Animagi because not everyone has an animal form, but I discovered differently. Everyone has an animal form, but not everyone has the ability to become an Animagus. The ability is rare, as it takes a lot of study and a fair amount of power. Coupled with a strong mind and a good teacher, one can become an Animagus in less then a year. But, before you take a year to dedicate your self to this line of study, you should be aware of two things, what animal you will become, and if you still want to go through the process. I had a student once, who spent two years working to become an Animagus, and when he finally transformed, he was an anteater. Needless to say he was disappointed and rarely, if ever, used his hard earned talent. What I learned from this, was that it would be better to know ahead of time exactly what you are getting into. It took me about six months, but I created a simple spell that would reveal the animal within. Incant _Dalam Hewan _silently as you wave your wand in a circle over the heart of the one who wants to know their inner animal. This can be done on ones self, but it's a tad uncomfortable a position. Out of the persons heart a shadow of an animal will appear, it will not be colored, or have any distinguishing marks, as an Animagus form will have, it just gives you an idea of what you'll be turning into._

June sat up from her book, pushed her glasses up on her nose and closed the book. She practiced saying the incantation aloud a few times, before taking her wand in hand. Slowly, carefully, June pointed her wand at her chest, and moved it in a circle. In her mind, as loud and firm as she could, she thought _Dalam Hewan_!

As the book described, it was a very easy spell, and it only took June one try to get it to work. Out of her chest a cloud of white smoke emerged and started taking shape.

June stood with her mouth open, watching the ghost of her animal form float before her for a moment, before dissipating like a breeze. June smiled.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

The next day was Wednesday, TACT meeting.

June was very excited to show a few of her friends the spell she found, but she wanted to ask permission first, she didn't want people hounding Professor McGonagall for Animagus lessons.

After her last class, Care of Magical Creatures with the Gumby-woman, they've moved on to Knarls now, basically hedgehog with a temper, she headed down to Snape's office.

The door was open, so she just walked in and closed it behind her. Snape kept marking papers for a moment, then looked up and smiled at her.

"how can I help you? Don't you have a meeting to prepare for?"

June grinned, "that's been ready for over a week, its their first lesson! I'm thinking of doing a little 'get to know you' game first, to get people to get out of the House mentality. But, that's not why I'm here." June stood next to her Potions Professor so he would know this was not strictly school related. "I found a spell in one of the books Professor McGonagall gave me that projects your inner animal and I was wondering if you thought it would be ok if I showed a few of my TACT members."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "you tried this spell and it worked?"

June nodded, "yes. It's a very simple spell, even the author said that your very basic level wizard should be able to perform it after two or three tries. I could tell them Sirius told me about it, and I only plan to show a few of them, not the whole class. What do you think?"

Snape sat back, "so, you know what form you'll take if you become and Animagus?"

June sighed, "yep. Do you want to see what form you would take?"

Snape smiled a little, "I always did wonder. You're father being a Stag, as a teenager I hoped to be something more impressive. But, right now, I find my curiosity is quite powerful."

June smiled, "do you want me to do it, or would you like me to teach it to you?"

Snape gestured to her with a smile, "I'll let you practice on me for when you perform it for your friends."

June smiled and pulled out her wand. "ok, keep your hands down, I need a good shot at your heart." June pointed her wand straight at Snape's heart, and slowly, moved the tip in a circle around it. _Dalam Hewan_

A burst of smoke floated out of his chest, and she stepped back as it took form.

Snape frowned, June giggled. It was a porcupine. The smoke porcupine turned and scuttled, its quills rising and falling as it changed poses. After a few seconds, it faded away in a wisp.

Snape turned his face back to his papers, "I think there's something wrong with your spell. Feel free to use it on your little friends."

June was holding her face perfectly straight, mostly, as she nodded and headed toward the door.

"and Miss Potter?"

June turned.

"_No_ _one_ is to be informed of this."

June nodded and ran out of the room, laughing uncontrollably.

JPJPJPJPJPJP

June walked with the rest of the Slytherin's to the fifth floor, she watched on the Marauders Map as the Hufflepuff's made their way about a corridor and a half ahead of them, the Gryffindors making their way down were almost there, and the Ravenclaw's were, predictably, five minutes early. Luna had been shown how to get in a few days earlier, in anticipation of this little Ravenclaw habit. The coins had worked like a charm, the instructions writing out neatly for where the room would be, and what to look for. Daphne had found a spell she connected to the list of members, the door would stay visible until all the members were inside, and another so that if one member was inside, the door would only be visible to members.

June smiled as she watched everyone enter before her. _Always a good idea to make an entrance._

June made went in last, and they parted for her again. She walked right up to the front where her four seconds were standing.

June smiled. "first, I'd like to thank each House for getting me those Quiddich schedules so quickly, it'll be much eaiser now if I need to change the meeting day for any reason. Next, I'd like to discuss a little issue I've noticed around the castle." June gazed out at them, and as usual, everyone was separated by house. "The House issue. You all act like warring countries who can't cross borders on threat of death. So, we're going to partner up, and I'll pick them. To insure no one of the same house will be partnered together, I've put the names of the sixteen Gryffindors in the purple pouch, and the rest of your names in the orange pouch." June smiled as everyone looked incredibly uncomfortable. "first, I'll announce what we'll be doing. How many people know how to stun?"

Everyone looked around, but no one raised their hands, until Hermione raised her. Then Blaise, Daphne, Millie and Draco raised their hands.

"Figures." Zachariah Smith said quietly.

"What was that Zach? May I call you Zach?" June asked with a dangerous smile.

He backed down a little, then stepped forward, "I said, it figures that every Slytherin present knows how to stun."

June's smile widened. "And why is that?"

He shifted slightly uncomfortably "because of their parents."

June nodded, "and this is why we're pairing up. But, let me clear the air for my House first. As Slytherin's, we live in a very… interesting habitat." There were a few chuckles from the Ravenclaw's. "From the first day in our new House as First Years, we are told that the rest of the school is out to get us, so the older students teach the younger ones useful spells. A few years ago, none of us were any good at Stunning Spells. It has nothing to do with our families, and everything to do with how other houses treat us." June looked around at the faces of her 'students'. They all had guilt written across their foreheads, every single one of them had picked on a Slytherin at some point.

June smiled, "but my point is, that here we are all equal. So, we'll be working on Stunning Spells today. For the duration of this lesson, we shall cover the floor with those pillows," June gestured to a corner that was piled high with fluffy pillows, "so no one gets hurt. Those who already know how to use stunning spells just volunteered to be the one who is stunned over and over, the rest of you will have to be fast and accurate to be the one doing the stunning." June held up the purple pouch, "now for the fun part."

June reached into the pouch and pulled out a strip of parchment. "Pavarti."

Pavarti stepped forward and waited. June put her hand in the orange pouch and pulled out another strip of parchment. "Luna."

Pavarti's lip curled as Luna floated over to her side, they went off to one side together.

"Colin and Michael, George and Anthony, Alicia and Ernie, Ron and Cho, Neville and Marietta, Dennis and Blaise, Fred and Terry, Hermione and Padma, Dean and Hannah, Angelina and Daphne, Lee and Justin, Seamus and Susan, Lavender and Millie, which leaves, Ginny and Draco." June smiled as everyone paired off, a lot of them looking quite disgruntled. "if you have a problem with your partner, too bad. Next time, I'll partner you up differently, in which case some Gryffindors may be together, due to the sheer number of you guys. But that will be decided on paper, so be prepared to be with someone I think you won't like. Now, everyone get into a place where you have enough room to fall."

June watched as everyone scrambled around, making sure they had enough room. "now, the incantation is 'Stupify', and the motion is a quick jab forward with your wand. like this, _Stupify!"_June jabbed her wand at the nearest person to her, which happened to be the coupling of Ron and Cho Chang, and Cho dropped like a rock. June smiled and walked forward. "I'll be going around reviving people, but if you want to give the reversal a try, just wave your wand in a clean sweep down the body and say _Enervate"_ June smiled as Cho sat up and gave her a half glare, half suspicious look. "well, get to it!"

June walked around for about an hour, watching as people dropped, helping those who had yet to stun their partner, and reviving people whose partners couldn't. for the first half hour, Neville had been dropping the quickest and most frequent, as his partner, Marietta, barely gave hi a chance to rise before stunning him again.

June watched for a bit, then made her way over. "Marietta, you have to give your partner a chance to get up before you stun them again."

She frowned, "well, maybe if you gave me a partner with a little talent, I wouldn't be so bored."

June smiled, "_Stupify."_ And she dropped. "_Enervate."_ Her eyes fluttered a little, and she started to sit up, "_Stupify_." She fell again, just as she had been doing to Neville. "_Enervate._" She started getting up again, this time even slower. June gestured to Neville.

Neville jabbed his wand at her, "_Stupify._"She dropped. He took a step closer to her, and waved his wand down her prone form, "_Enervate_."

Marietta sat up, and June let her get fully up that time. It took about three full minutes. A few of the others had slowed down to watch with interest.

June spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, but never took her eyes off of Marietta's. "Do not judge your own strength on the measure of a cheep shot. Being stunned several times in a row is not easy on the body or the mind; give your partner the chance to recover a little before you attack them again. In this room, we do not cheat, we do not pick on people. Forget what you think you know about the person standing across from you, for I know none of you know each other well enough to judge. For example, Marietta," June was still staring her straight in the eye, "what do you know about your partner, Neville."

Marietta looked out at the crowd and back at June, "he's not very powerful, magic wise. He stumbles, he has memory problems, he often gets locked out of his Dorm because he can't remember the password. He's the only Heir to the Longbottom's, the matriarch being his grandmother." She smirked like she had proven something, but it faded when she noticed June was wearing the same kind of smirk.

June steps next to Neville, and puts her arm through his, "can anyone else tell me something about Neville here, that his partner may have missed about him?"

"He's a Gryffindor Prefect, so he can't be that bad in school." Ernie said.

"He's really good at Herbology. Professor Sprout is always saying so." Hannah spoke up.

"He's shy, and quiet, so he doesn't get noticed as much as others might." Draco said with a smile."

No one else said anything. June smiled, "His parents were my parents friends. His mum and my mum were pregnant at the same time. We have the same birthday." June turned to Neville, "would you care to add something?"

Neville was blushing bright red at this point, and shook his head.

June, still smiling turned back to Marietta, "now, let's practice for a bit longer, we still have about twenty minutes until the next part."

Everyone got back to work, and Marietta was a lot nicer to Neville, especially since he got her twice more before she got him again. June walked around, watching people. As it got later, and they started to wear down, the couples started talking. Draco and Ginny were doing a kind of dance, they had finished stunning spells pretty early, laughing when they hit the other with something. When more had stopped stunning and were using harmless prank spells on each other, June called their attention.

Smiling, June addressed them. "Since we've all gotten off topic, now is a good time to stop. Before we all rush back to our different corners of the castle, I want to play a little game with you." June's smile widened when she noticed everyone was still next to their partners, instead of re-forming their house groups. "I know some of you are still pretty young, Dennis being the youngest, but its never to early to think about what you want to do with your life, so, for homework, I want you to talk to your partner now, and give me a few paragraphs on their future plans. You can go as shallowly as career, or as deep as family details. Everyone who does well will get a special treat, and if you put no effort or don't do it at all, you will be used for a practice duel in our next lesson." June grinned sinisterly, "so either do a good job, or study up on your spells."

They all laughed, separated, and sat on the cushions, some taking notes as they talked.

While everyone was getting better acquainted, June walked around, tapping a few people on their shoulder, asking them to stay after.

Slowly, everyone finished up and made their way back to their common rooms. The people June asked to stay, came and sat with her, chatting, waiting for everyone to leave. Soon enough, the room was empty except for the eleven people June tapped.

June warded the door, making it so the others couldn't come back. Standing in front of her, were her friends. Fred and George were comparing notes on the Ravenclaw's they were each partnered with, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all standing together, laughing about something, and Daphne, Draco, Millie and Blaise were discussing what attack spells they should learn next. Neville and Luna had been talking to June about Marietta, but when June noticed the last person leave, she silenced them.

Everyone noticed when June stopped talking, they had been waiting for it.

"ok, I was reading a book," June smiled as she saw more then a few eyes roll, she'd been doing little else for the past few days, "and I found a spell in an Advanced Transfiguration book that will tell you what animal you would turn into, should you become an Animagus. Anyone interested?"

Many mouths dropped, and after a few seconds of silence, a loud, "hell yeah!" broke through. Fred Weasley was the first to step up.

June laughed as everyone automatically got in line. "You don't need to stand in line! Come on, stand so everyone can see everyone else's animal."

June started with Fred as everyone crowded around to see. _Dalam Hewan_. June went through the motions as Fred stood absolutely still. The usual cloud of smoke came out and immediately took form. Everyone laughed as the unmistakable shape of a Fox formed. George was next, always right behind his twin. His cloud took a second for someone to recognize, but Luna said in a dreamy tone, "what a lovely Bobcat."

Blaise and Millie were next, and when they stepped back, they had decided never to become Animagus.

Blaise growled, "there must be something wrong with that, of all the animals! and it's a reptile to boot!"

Millie frowned, "I don't think Crocodiles are really reptiles, but its better then mine." Millie put her face in her hands, "nothing is worse then a Gorilla."

Ron almost burst laughing when Neville's came out a floppy eared rabbit, but was quickly silenced at the sight of his Bison.

A lot of them were holding in their laughter when Hermione almost started crying at the sight of her Beaver, and no one was surprised to watch Luna's butterfly float around before disappearing. Ginny was very pleased with her Hummingbird, as was Daphne with her Doe.

And no one, _no one_, was as mad as Draco when a Zebra came galloping out of his chest.

They all left, chatting and moaning about the animal they got, none of them convinced that it would be worth the trouble to learn the skill, except perhaps Luna, who kept having June perform the spell on her again and again.

No one thought to ask June what her form was.

~JP~JP~JP~JP~JP~

Thursday passed as it usually did, a blur of classes and homework, until it was time for June meeting with Snape. Her friends in Slytherin told her to have fun, which they thought she would, since the cover story was Potions.

Snape and June spent two hours working on her Occlumency, and there was no progress made. She had hit a wall. Snape kept getting past her defenses and she couldn't push him out.

"its possible that you just don't have the talent for it." Snape said with a shrug. "You're not defenseless, and you could hold back the Dark Lord."

June frowned, "I've never had something I was bad at before."

Snape rolled his eyes, "you're not bad at this, your just too emotional, you wear your heart on your sleeve, trust me, in you, it's a good quality."

June laughed, "except when I have to go up against an evil mass murdering psychopath who would like nothing more then my head on a platter."

Snape smiled slightly, "maybe we're going about this the wrong way. you have a good mind, and you have the basics down, maybe subterfuge is the best bet."

June frowned, "you want me to fake my thoughts?"

Snape laughed, "No, I was thinking more along the lines of a mask. You'll have a few emotions and a few memories to wear at the front of your mind, harmless but emotional stuff, so he won't think to look deeper. A few memories of Draco, a few of me, a few of classes and family, things he would already know or wouldn't care about, but that he thinks he can use against you."

June nodded, "that sounds doable. How does it work?"

Snape started toward his Lab, "well, you start by organizing your thoughts. The easiest way would probably be on paper. You don't have to detail it out, just put little titles, like 'Draco and I hanging out by the lake' or 'Preparation of Sleeping Draught'."

June frowned, "but Draco and I spend every Saturday by the lake, how would that distinguish one memory out of them all?"

Snape smiled, "It wouldn't, that's the point. General everyday things like class and hanging out with your boyfriend are exactly the kinds of things you find in an average teen's head. I would know."

June nodded. "So I should just write down a whole bunch of random thoughts that I don't care if everyone, even the Dark Lord, knows?"

"Exactly." Snape said with a smile.

They spent the next hour chatting and brewing potions, then June headed off to bed.

"Juniper?" She turned. "how far have you gotten on that essay for Professor McGonagall?"

June smiled, "I'm taking my time on it, like she told me. I have a few notes, and it looks like I should be done by next Wednesday, if the reading goes along as it has been."

Snape nodded, "so, do you think your going to do it?"

June grinned, "of course."

Snape smirked, "good. Because we wont be doing another Occlumency lesson for awhile. I want you to take your time with that list, make it as long as possible. I also have a few more books for you to read on the subject of protecting the mind and dream direction. We won't have another meeting until after Christmas."

June frowned, "but that's three months away!"

Snape laughed, "get out of here brat, enjoy the break while you have it. I'll give you those books tomorrow, come here after your last class."

June saluted, "yes sir!" and ran out of the room.

~JP~JP~JP~JP~JP~

~Saturday~

June sat in the stands of the Quiddich Pitch, reading a book and watching Draco try to catch the Snitch. At an average practice session, June would catch the Snitch about three times per hour, with her team mates trying to block and impede her. Draco had been practicing for almost six hours now, and has caught it twice. Everyone was staying out of his way, the sky was slightly overcast, so the conditions were perfect. For a Seeker. Draco kept getting distracted by the Quaffle and the other Chasers. They had a game in four weeks, against Gryffindor. A team that had all four of the resident Weasley's playing, including Ginny as their Seeker.

_Speaking of which…_

June could see the Gryffindor Quiddich Team heading out for their turn on the field, right on time. A little blob of red coming toward the field. June waved at Draco, who told the Captain, and the Slytherin's started clearing the field. The Gryffindors headed up to June before practice, they were all in TACT, so they knew she wasn't spying, but they didn't trust the other Slytherin's.

Ginny plopped down next to her, and Ron sat on her other side. The Twins sat behind her, making June very nervous, and the three Chasers sat in seats around them.

"so, how are Slytherin's chances for the Cup this year?" Ginny asked as she leaned back.

June smiled, "well, they booted their prize Seeker, so they're training a new one from scratch. If he can pull through, it could be an excellent season. If not, it looks like Gryffindor's year."

Ron grinned, "It is Gryffindor's year. We've got the best team in the school, no newbie is a match for Gin, and with my superb flying and blocking, there's no way we'll lose!"

June slapped Ron on the back, "that's the spirit! Think like a Bison!"

Ron's ears went red and Ginny started laughing. The Twins were being suspiciously quiet, but June was distracted.

"You know, you never did tell us what _you _got." Ron said, his arms crossed and his face in full sulk mode.

Ginny stopped laughing, "Hey, that's right! What did you get?"

June smiled, "guess."

Ginny smiled, they had played this kind of game all summer. "give me a hint."

June grinned, "ask yes or no questions, and I'll answer honestly."

Ron started, "is it embarrassing?"

June smiled, "nope."

Ginny was quiet, but Fred had a question. "Is it a reptile?"

"No."

"Is it a bird?" George asked.

"Yes."

They all smiled.

Ginny grinned; "is it a small bird?" she must have been thinking of her own Hummingbird.

"No, it's defiantly not small."

"Can it fly?" Ron asked.

"Yes, it can fly."

Fred spoke up next, "can it swim?"

"Ooh, good question." George said with a grin.

"Yes, it can swim." June smiled.

"You're a duck?" Ron asked incredulously.

June laughed, "no, I said it wasn't embarrassing."

There are other birds that can swim Ron," Ginny said with a roll of her eyes. "Swans, geese, seagulls, loons, and quite a few that I don't even know."

Fred grinned, "Well, only one of those options aren't embarrassing."

George nodded. Ginny smiled. Ron looked confused.

"Well, what is she?" Ron asked after they'd all be quiet for awhile.

"A Swan" all four said together.

~JP~JP~JP~JP~

June and Draco sat by the lake, staring out. Draco usually did this while June read, but today, June was thinking about her Animagus form. What would it be like to fly? To swim on the surface of the water, just floating and paddling along? She imagined a swan, elegant and graceful, beautiful.

This memory did not get put on her list.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

How was that? I'm sure it wasn't worth the looong wait, but its much better then the drafts I had been writing. . they were coming out very… moody. I don't work well in 110* weather.

So, what did you think of the Animagus forms?

This didn't have a lot of Umbridge, I know, and we'll see more of her in the future, but June's not quite as… mouthy as Harry. We're still in her good graces. And its not like she's like Starkid's Umbridge, going off on everything for no reason. We'll start seeing educational decrees soon. ^_^ I'm sure we all remember how fun those were in the 5th book. They may be a little different, but still with the same goal; total domination.

If you'd like to see pictures of each of the Animagus forms, they're posted on my facebook, just search for Juniper Potter if you aren't already my friend.


	39. Chapter 39 Umbridge

Chapter 39 Umbridge

A/N ok, it's a little on the short side, but here it is.

My Umbridge is a lot more mild, she has been annoyed by the students, but not driven to the point of the extreme, yet. ^_^ happy reading! Let me know what you think!

Also, theres a book rec at the bottom, for those who are interested.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

The next month flew past in a blur of work for June Potter. Even with Occlumency lessons out for the time being, she still had a very heavy work load. McGonagall had claimed Monday and Friday nights as the best time to study to become an Animagus, and so far it was a lot of book work and meditating.

"You already know what your animal is, so you just have to visualize it." McGonagall said with a smile. "Visualize yourself as a swan. Your arms are long graceful wings, your face has a beak, and your vision is changed. Professor Snape tells me that you're good at flying mentally, so when you go there, try to visualize yourself as a swan."

Between the days of mental exercise, June read books on the second part of her lesson, the transformation. Eventually she would be able to change with a thought, but to start, one had to change each part of the body separately and then combine the spells. The process was long and exhausting, and it was still a ways away.

TACT was going very well, her peers picking up the spells very quickly with the one on one instruction. In four weeks they mastered three different shields, several spells to neutralize your opponent, a few basic healing spells and common counter curses. They were also working as a team. Outside of the Room of Requirement, members started spending time with other members; no one was divided any more. A few even waved to the Slytherin's in public, who of course only gave a nod in return, except June and Daphne, but no one seemed to take offence. Marietta and Zachariah continued to be problem children, but a few bad apples are to be expected. After the ice was broken, the Weasley Twins started providing snacks for the classes, which defiantly made them more enjoyable, especially if June had to spend some time talking. If someone didn't get the spells taught in the Wednesday lesson, June was there on Thursdays to help them master it. Most of the members, except whoever was practicing Quiddich that week, spent Thursday in the Room of Requirement doing homework, studying and just hanging out.

June smiled, thinking about Hogwarts 5th House.

Being a Prefect was almost second nature to June, it was peaceful walking around the school at night. Quiet. She liked giving out detention too, TACT members were quick to learn that she wouldn't hesitate to punish them for being out of their Dorms at night in her area. Keeping order in the Common Room, having an excuse for wandering around out of her Dorm, the Prefect bathroom wasn't connected to the Houses you know.

But, not everything was going June's way through the month of October. Umbridge had reached a new low. It was bad enough spending hours every week doing and learning nothing in her class, she was now trying to take over the school. through September all the students rebelled in their own little ways, doing the "work" before class and doing other teachers assignments in her class, snorting, rolling their eyes, giggling when she wasn't looking. June had her own special way of bugging her, Kronos. Nothing like a yellow and black snake around your neck to keep annoying teachers away. And to make it even more fun, June would talk to him, quietly, whenever she was near. In reality, she was singing him a lullaby, but no one else knew that. All anyone saw was June hissing at a snake that liked to bob its head and sway slightly.

It was all juvenile stuff that would drive an adult up the wall. Well, it worked. At the start of October, she was declared the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. She interviewed all the teachers, determining whether they were following "Ministry approved teachings" and not "filling innocent minds with overly revolutionary thinking". June was only present for a few of the investigations, but nothing is secret at Hogwarts, so everyone knew about each teacher's inspection.

Umbridge mostly sat back and took notes, but with a few she made a little more noise. McGonagall was unfazed by her presence, and the Gryffindors said that Umbridge practically hid in the corner after she snapped at her. Snape was a little flustered, June was there for that one, when she asked a few questions about his past, but it wasn't the worst by far. June heard about the Divination teacher's interview, and everyone was afraid for her. Apparently she predicted Umbridge's death after failing to predict the weather, not to mention the rave ramblings her classes are usually subjected to. Of course, she also questioned the Grumpy-Plow woman about Hagrid's whereabouts, June was there for that one too. She asked a few questions about Hagrid teaching style, and everyone answered as nicely as they could, except Theodore. He seemed to delight in making June mad by bad mouthing Hagrid as much as possible.

He had taken over as leader with Crabbe and Goyle, Draco was still "pretending" to be her boyfriend, which worked well, because June spent most of her time out of the Common Room, so he could be evil Draco in there, and June's Draco everywhere else.

Umbridge must have noticed that her students seemed ahead of her curve in Defense, because two weeks after becoming High Inquisitor, a new Educational Decree was passed, banning all clubs, teams, etc, without approval. June, of course, ignored this. It didn't affect her; the only club she was in was a hidden one. She sure wasn't going to ask for permission from the Toad. No one in TACT had a problem with this, especially the Quiddich players who had to petition to save their House teams. Even Ernie didn't bat an eye at the blatant rule breaking.

But, when so much is happening all around you, time just seems to fly. Before they knew it, it was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year, and then, suddenly, it was the day of the first Quiddich match of the season, Slytherin versus Gryffindor.

Draco had been practicing his butt off, trying to be a good enough Seeker to beat Ginny. She defiantly had the upper hand. She was smaller and lighter, so she could fly fast, but he had a better broom. She had been training for the Seeker position for a lot longer then him, but Draco was ruthless. He had even warned her, that if he got the chance, he would knock her off her broom. Normally, he wouldn't have warned her at all, but they had gotten pretty friendly during TACT meetings, and he even admitted that she was "alright."

The match was tense, the Chasers on each team were superb, the Beaters were ruthless, and the Keepers were defiantly on equal ground. Three hours in, the score was 90-80 Slytherin, and Ron was looking more determined then ever. Draco looked stressed, and Ginny looked pleased. This match was going to be on the Seekers shoulders.

June felt very relaxed, lounging in the stands. She was in the Gryffindor side, Millie, Blaise and Daphne with her, all decked completely in green. They stood out like sore thumbs, but at least people weren't muttering about her backing out on her house behind her. In fact, the Gryffindors seemed quite pleased to welcome her and her friends into their stands. June was sitting next to Hermione, muttering in her ear every time Ron did something, and watching her blush.

"He must have really strong legs to not have to hold on to that broom with his hands."

"He's very protective of those goals, the Slytherin's almost never score."

"Ooh, that was an impressive move, he can even do it upside down."

"He's a little weak on the left, I bet he's ticklish there."

"Wow, he's getting quite a workout, he'll probably be in the shower for awhile after this."

Hermione was waay too fun to tease.

Alicia had just scored on Slytherin when Ginny went into a nose dive. Draco was on the other side of the field, and rushed to get to her, but before he could even get close, she was flying up with her hand held in a fist above her head. She had caught the Snitch. Gryffindor won.

June didn't cheer. Neither did the Slytherin's around her. The Gryffindors rushed out of the stands to congratulate the winners, the Slytherin's made their way up to the castle in silence.

June entered last, except for the Quiddich team, and the Common Room was silent in its defeat.

June looked around at all the pouting faces, and suddenly felt very angry. She stomped over to the nearest table and climbed up on it. everyone turned to look at her, some of them clearly blaming her for their loss.

"What are you all so sad about! Our team did an excellent job! We were neck in neck the whole game, and the _only_ reason the Gryffindors won was because Draco was on the wrong side of the field! That's not anyone's fault! He could just as easily been on the right side and beaten her, but as luck had it, this wasn't our game. We only lost this match by 150 points, we still have a more then good shot at the Cup this year!" people were starting to do the math in their heads, it was very easy to bounce back from this kind of loss, it would be the last game that counted. "Now, our Quiddich Team is going to come through that door any second now, and I want every single one of you to cheer. I know you all hate me, but I really don't give a flying rat's behind! This isn't about me, this isn't about you or your loyalties, this is about Quiddich! And House Pride! What happens out in the real world doesn't matter yet. We're not involved! Are you Slytherin's, or are you Hufflepuff's!"

They all cheered. June stepped down, and the cheering died for about a second before the Common Room door slid open. The Quiddich Team tromped in, looking as glum as the rest had looked a moment before, but they all looked up in surprise when the cheering started anew, louder then before.

June smiled and made her way upstairs. They didn't want her there. She had done what she could for Draco, that's all that mattered.

~JPDM~~DMJP~

The next day, June was walking down to the lake, when she noticed smoke coming up from Hagrid's chimney. She rushed over.

She pounded on the door, "Hagrid!"

She heard Fangs booming barks, Hagrid's usual "down Fang, down!" and then the door swung open.

June grinned, "Hagrid! OOF!" Fang had leaped onto her as soon as Hagrid opened the door.

Hagrid pulled him off with one hand, saying "come in! come in!" keeping his other hand on his face.

June went into the Hut and hopped up into one of the Hagrid sized chairs. "Where have you been Hagrid? What's on your face?"

He removed what appeared to be a giant slab of meat that was oozing green liquids. "jus' a little scuff, nothin serious!" but it looked very serious from where June was sitting. Most of the skin she could see was either cut or bruised, but the wound on his eye was by far the worst. "been on duty fer Perfesser Dumbledore, secret stuff. Just got a bit ruffed up, nothing I can't handle."

June nodded slowly, "ok, Hagrid, but what are you putting on your face?"

"oh this?" Hagrid lifted it again, "just a bit o' Dragon meat. Makes it feel better."

"right," June said disbelievingly. "ok, well I wont ask you about your trip, top secret you said, but I have to tell you, I am _so_ glad your back."

Hagrid chuckled for a second, "Perfesser Grubby-Plank tell me ya been doin real good in class, that ya all seem to be having a good time with the Crups and such."

June sighed, "she's so boring Hagrid! Its all book work and cutesy little animals! we did Bowtruckles for two weeks! They're walking sticks! Oh, but Hagrid, you have to be careful, has Professor Dumbledore told you about Umbridge? She's horrible, she's going to all the classes and grading the teachers! Everyone already thinks she's going to fire the Divination teacher, and I want you to be on your guard for your next couple of classes! Nothing to interesting." June sighed, "you should probably pick stuff that Grumby-Plow was teaching, just until she stops sculking around."

Hagrid laughed, "don' you worry June, I got something real intrestin fer yer class. An I met tha pink woman last night, she came down to ask where I been. 'course I told her it was family stuff, which is kinda true, but she didn' ask to many more questions. It'll be fine June, you'll see." Hagrid smiled at her, and she almost believed him.

VMVMVMVMVM

June had her Potions book open face up on her stomach as she stared at the ceiling above her bed, she was just thinking random thoughts, letting her mind drift.

Suddenly, she wasn't in her dorm anymore…

_June sat up from the floor of the forest and looked around. There wasn't anything distinguishable or unusual, it was just a dirt field. She got up and looked around. _

_~you should walk… last time you didn't, and it almost cost you your life~ she started walking, but in every direction, all she could see was dirt, flat barren ground, no green, no color, it was just a dull grayish brown. She felt this surge of sorrow engulf her, then it changed._

_She was in a Hall, it was familiar, she'd seen it before, been here before in other dreams. She moved forward very quickly, through a door at the end of the Hallway, into a room with a thousand doors, too many doors, she felt herself panic, and then the doors started moving, spinning around her like a whirlpool. Suddenly it stopped, and she went through the door right in front of her._

_It was a room full of knick knacks, some looked broken, some looked brand new. There was a gold thing to her left, it looked like a T with gold balls on the arms, she stepped near it and it spun, fast. She stepped back. She looked around some more, and she saw something that made her stomach jolt. A box. It looked very ordinary, old, like a kids treasure chest from 50 years ago. It had a seal on the top, also very plain looking. It had a lion rearing up, like the Gryffindor lion, but more like it was standing, for its front paws were resting on a symbol, a triangle, with a circle inside, and a line through the middle. June reached out her hand for the box, and noticed something, her hand wasn't her hand, it was pale, thin, the finger nails broken and ragged, June pulled back sharply, her mind focusing, and pushing. She felt a kind of sucking sensation-_

June sat up quickly, her Potion book falling to the floor. She could feel the details of her dream slipping like water from her brain, she grabbed fruitlessly at the memory fragments. She couldn't remember the design on the box, she couldn't remember what the room looked like, what the hand looked like, and after a second, all she knew was the spinning room with all the doors. June thought hard, trying to remember more, but it was gone. It was always gone.

June lay back down and listened to the soft breathing of her roommates. After a minute, she drifted back to sleep.

S?S?S?S?S?S?S?S?S

June was right, Tuesday afternoon, Umbridge was waiting by Hagrid's Hut when she and the rest of her class came down. Hagrid still didn't seem worried, and Umbridge looked like she was just waiting for him to say or do one thing that she could fire him for.

As soon as everyone was there, Hagrid clapped his hands and started.

"ok, I got a real treat fer ya this time! I been waitin fer yer O.W.L. year for this!" and he turned and started walking into the Forest.

June and the others looked around nervously. They had had some pretty strange and dangerous creatures the past two years, what could it be that he'd been _saving_ for them. They passed the very edge of the Forest, and stopped. They were standing in a small clearing, and looking around nervously. Then, Hagrid threw an animal carcass into the middle of the clearing, and told us to remain very quiet.

"These are pretty rare creatures, I recon I'm the only one whose ever trained em. Watch, here they come."

Everyone looked around nervously, until Neville let out a gasp. Blaise gave a little shriek, and grabbed June's arm. "Its the Horses that pull the carriages."

June frowned, then noticed that the meat was moving slightly and pieces kept being removed. "what are they Hagrid?"

Hagrid puffed up, "they're Thestrels!"

A few people looked a little nervous. A timid hand in the back came up, it was Neville. "why can some of us see them?"

Hagrid smiled sadly, "only someone who's seen death can see em. They're commonly thought of as bad luck, but I find em dead useful. They're a form of Pegasus, or winged horse, and even when ya can see em, they're not exactly pretty. They pull the carriages to and from the school on Hogsmeade weekends and when you go to and from the Train."

Umbridge was off to the side, taking notes furiously.

"does anyone wanna pet one?" Hagrid asked, looking around. June stepped forward.

"can I Hagrid? I can't see them, but a friend of mine was petting them back in September."

Hagrid smiled at her, "o' course you can! Musta been Luna, eh? She likes em, comes down to feed em with me."Hagrid stepped forward, presumably standing next to one, and gestured her over.

June stepped forward and held her hand out. She was standing right in front of Hagrid, feeling a little silly with her hand held out like this, when she felt breath on her hand. She jumped a little, but calmed quickly when the class gasped.

"its ok, it just startled me." she said back to her friends. They moved a step or two closer.

Hagrid smiled, "you can pat his nose, just go slow so you don't poke em, careful, there ya go."

June felt something under her hand, it felt a lot like Kronos, scaly and dry. She slowly moved her hand up its nose, and back down a again. It was the coolest thing she'd ever done, petting something that she couldn't see. "wow."

June was grinning. "I like these Horses."

A few others were brave enough to pet them, Neville and Blaise didn't. June joined them back with the rest of the group.

"so, what do they look like?" June asked.

"They're black," Blaise said, a hint of disgust in her voice, "they look like Horse bats."

June laughed, "that's kinda what they feel like."

"They have big, pale scary eyes." Neville said quietly.

June smiled and looked over at the invisible beasts. She almost wished she could see them.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Ok, what did everyone think of this chapter? Its basically just a run down of what Umbridge has been doing and the month or October. It is now November. ^_^ I'll start working on the next chapter, and you guys review! Let me know what you liked, what you didn't. oh, and if you have any questions, things I forgot to answer, let me know, I'll make sure they get answered.

Oh, and I have a reading rec for ya'll, it's an actual book, not a fanfic, I'm sure most of you don't read the same fanfics I do, but I have a feeling a lot of you would like this book.

Its called Beastly by Alex Flinn, and it has been made into a movie, but I haven't seen it, and I have seen commercials, and its NOTHING like the book. The book is always better, remember that!

It's a modern Beauty and the Beast, its about a High School kid who is rich, handsome, and a total snob. Hes cruel, mean, and he takes delight in making others feel bad. So, a witch decides to… teach him a little lesson. She turns him into a Beast and his whole world falls apart, and he has two years to fall in love, and be loved in return. And get a kiss.

Its funny, dramatic, suspenseful, and all around great! ^_^ just incase you were looking for a book to read.


	40. Chapter 40 December

Chapter 40 December

A/N Thank you guys for being so patient with me, I know its been a LONG time since I updated, but not having a home computer really does limit the whole typing thing.

So, usually when I write, I sit down and write till its done. This chapter was written in chunks, I hope you can't tell, but incase you can, sorry. ^_^ at least its up though.

~*~JB~*~

November passed in a blur of homework and Prefect Duties, and December brought a blast of bitter cold weather. Everyone's Christmas plans were coming together nicely, Hermione was going skiing, Draco had a bunch of 'duty' parties his parents were dragging him to, Ron and Ginny would be going home, and June would be back at the Orders Headquarters with Sirius and Remus.

June loved Hogwarts, but it was defiantly time for a break from it all. Especially Umbridge. She was making new strides in becoming a pain in the tush. She was giving out detentions for "knowing too much". Hermione learned quickly not to answer every question correctly.

Everyone, except Umbridge, seemed to have the Christmas Spirit. Even the Room of Requirement, June came in one Wednesday before everyone else, and even though she didn't think it, the whole room was covered in green, red, gold and silver decorations. It even smelled like pine and cinnamon. June was making faces in a gold bulb hanging from a wreath when Neville, Blaise and Luna walked in. Luna walked over to June while Neville and Blaise were looking a few other decorations.

"This was a nice idea, does that mean we're not having practice today?" Luna asked, pulling on some curly red ribbon hanging from the wreath, watching it bounce back.

June smiled, "actually I didn't do this, this room has a mind of its own sometimes."

Luna smiled her spacey smile and gave the ribbon another tug. "I think you may be on to something." She turned her head towards Blaise and Neville, who were admiring a dummy dressed as Santa Claus, and said loudly, "watch out for that mistletoe!"

The two jumped back and headed to different parts of the room, both blushing bright red.

Luna smiled, "you have to be careful with mistletoe, Nargles like to eat the berries."

June nodded, barely containing her laughter. She sobered quickly when she noticed Blaise watching Neville out of the corner of her eye, blush still prominent on her dark cheeks. June grinned, oh, this could be _fun_.

During the meeting, June noticed something she hadn't before. There were budding couples in her club. Ginny was sitting a little too close to Dean Thomas, Blaise had been sitting with Neville since the Thestral class, Ron was watching Hermione's every move, who seemed to be spending more and more time up front with June, so she could look out at the crowd. Luna was staring off into space, but she was being watched by Justin Finch-Flechley. Millie was sitting with a Micheal Corner, who seemed to have a thing for red-heads. Even Cho Chang was watching the Weasley Twins with an odd look on her face.

_I don't know if I'm just noticing it, or if the season is getting to them all, but these are some pretty out there couples…_

June wrapped up her lesson on a modified Stinging Hex, it acted more like a stun gun then a spell, but it worked if you were really close to someone, which would make using other spells very difficult.

"so, I think I'll put you in pairs this week," June shot a grin to Hermione and watched as her face went red. _So easy!_ "Luna and Justin, Millie and Micheal, Ginny and Dean, Blaise and Neville, Hermione and Ron," she continued to match people up, those who didn't have an obvious interest were put together, like Katie, Angelina and Alicia, and by making a few threesomes, it made it easier to say "and Cho, you practice with Fred and George." George raised an eyebrow at her, having noticed that most "pairs" were couples or interested, but Fred just grinned and they found a place in the crowd.

Draco walked up behind her as she watched the groups practice. What they had to do, was one person would come up behind and grab them, the "victim" would then use their wand to sting their "attacker" and get away. This also helped them to learn _where_ to sting an opponent for the best results.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "you are breaking through all kinds of social boundaries."

June smiled, "I do my best."

Draco just laughed and shook his head.

~*~*~JP~*~*~

Christmas Prefect duties involved a lot of babysitting. June and Draco had to keep an eye on the younger classes when they went outside in the deep snow to make sure everyone came back with all their toes and got warm quickly.

The teachers piled on the homework for the break, figuring they'd have plenty of free time over the three weeks, but the last thing anyone wanted to do over break was write about a complicated Potion designed to cure pregnant witches of hemorrhoids and morning sickness, and that was from Potions, you don't even want to know what Madam Pomfrey assigned… Magical Law had them going over a case on Muggle secrecy, you had to study it, pick a side, and be ready to debate it in the new Year. Transfiguration had a ton of reading, and McGonagall would be continuing Animagus lessons over the break, since she would be at Grimmuald place frequently anyway. Herbology had them keeping some odd plant alive over the holidays, it would require frequent temperature checks, and once it wilts, its impossible to bring back. History of Magic and Defense weren't even worth dragging your books home for, and Charms and TACT were just "practice!"

Overall, it looked like a dreary holiday.

~*~JP~*~

The night before they were all to leave for the Holidays, June was packed and ready to go. She wanted to be able to relax tomorrow, the start of her vacation.

She went to bed a little late, the other Slytherin's forgot that they were mad at her for the night, and she was able to join in the end of term party. She fell into bed and was out in seconds.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_She was flying, soaring. She looked to her left and saw that instead of arms she had pitch black wings. She heard a hoot from her right, and when she looked she saw Gaia at her other wing, flying with her. _

"_Gaia!" June called, excited to see her friend._

_Gaia pulled a little ahead and called behind her, "I'll race you to the Lake!" and put on a burst of speed. Not one to be out flown, June gave her wings an extra beat and tucked her legs up further into her feathered breast. She had the Lake in sight, Hogwarts shining beautifully in the background as she flew with all her might, when the world shifted. _

_She was on the ground, really low. Slithering, that's what it was. She was slithering along the floor like a snake. It was a familiar floor, rough stone lined with doors along the edges, but those didn't concern her, she was on a mission. Someone was counting on her. Someone very important. She rounded a corner and saw another familiar door, and her target. She knew it immediately, she could feel her mouth start watering. She slid closer, the man was slumped over in a chair, blocking the door. He wasn't watching, she reared up and hissed, the man with red hair looked up just before she shot forward, aiming for a kill._

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

June shot up in her bed, her face and clothes were soaked, her heart racing. Her scar burning. June jumped out of bed and ran out of her room. She didn't care about the noise she was making, she didn't care that the floor and her feet were freezing. All she knew was that Arthur Weasley was in real trouble.

June bolted out of the Common Room and ran down the hall, she skidded to a stop outside Snape's private rooms, tearing the soft pads of her feet, and pounded on his door. It seemed like forever before the door opened and a very angry, alert Potions Master stood in his black bathrobe over green pajama bottoms.

"What's wrong?" He asked as soon as his eyes focused on June. She wasn't wearing her glasses, so the world was very fuzzy, but she could make out the form of her trusted teacher. She ran into his arms and hugged him tight, talking a mile a minute.

Snape listen carefully and dragged her into his rooms. He cast a spell over her shoulder, a momentary burst of silver light told her it was a Patronus. She was done with her tale and was trying to pull away, insisting that she had to run up to the Headmasters office to make sure someone was on their way to Mr. Weasley's aid. Snape just held her to him tighter, and told her to close her mouth, they were going to Floo.

When they arrived in the Headmasters office, it was dark with only a few oddly glowing instruments on the desk and shelves lighting the room. Still unable to see clearly, June's view of the room was more then a little creepy. Less then a minute after they arrived, Dumbledore came down from his chambers, a blur of purple and red, and the room was lit up. June repeated most of her dream, and afterwards, Snape gave her a calming draught while Dumbledore barked orders at a few paintings and messed with a few of his silver toys.

Feeling calmer, June informed Snape of her missing glasses, and he cast a quick spell on her eyes. It was temporary, but would last until they were able to get her glasses.

The door to the office flew open as every Weasley attending Hogwarts came bursting in, McGonagall on their tail.

June sat sipping tea as they were all told the gist of what was happening. Before they could let it all sink in, they were standing around a port-key, and on their way to Grimmuald Place.

~*~JP~*~

Sirius was waiting for them when they arrived, and herded them all into the kitchen. They were told reassurances and platitudes, Snape delivered some calming draught to spike the tea they were all drinking, waiting for some news. The Twins tried to assert themselves, and get them all to the Hospital, but with three fully trained wizards there to keep them in that kitchen, there was really nothing they could do. Ginny and June were sitting together, arms wrapped around each other, silent tears running down their faces. Ron was staring into his tea cup, blinking every so often. The Twins were fuming and would start up the argument every couple of minutes.

Around 4am, Ginny fell asleep, and June handed her off to her brother and headed straight for Snape. Sirius scowled as she passed him without pausing, but she didn't notice.

"Severus?" June asked, waiting for him to motion for her to sit with him.

"what's wrong? You didn't have any more visions did you?" Severus asked, placing his hand on hers.

June shook her head, "I wanted to talk about this... vision. I don't think that's what it was." June looked down at her hand wrapped in his, his were so much larger then hers, she felt safe. "I think, I think I _was_ the snake. I think, I think the Dark Lord possessed his snake, and I was seeing out of _his_ eyes."

Snape pulled her into another hug, her face resting on his bare chest. He had never gone back to his rooms to change. "I think you may be right. We'll step up the Occlumency training, and find a way to stop this from happening again-"

"I don't think it will work." June whispered, "I think the connection between us is too strong."

Snape gave her another squeeze, "then we'll just hope that he doesn't figure out that you can see into his mind."

June nodded.

After a few more minutes, June pulled out of the hug and went over to her Godfather. She really liked Snape, and he made her feel very safe, but there was something about Sirius that screamed HOME. She didn't even speak, she just walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms snaking around her in a big bear hug. She felt him sigh, and let her mind drift. He started humming, and she drifted off into a light sleep.

~*~JP~*~

When she woke, she was in a bed, still wrapped in her Godfathers arms. Remus was on the other side of the bed, just watching them sleep. When he saw that she was awake, he smiled. She wriggled out of Sirius' grasp, waking him up in the process, and they headed back down to the kitchen. Snape was sitting at the table, fully clothed and drinking from a small mug.

"where is everyone?" June asked, looking around.

"well," Remus answered, heading to the stove to start fixing breakfast, "one by one you all fell asleep, so we put you all into bed. You wouldn't let go of Sirius' shirt, so we figured you'd be better off with supervision anyway. Snape and I took turns keeping watch in here, waiting for news."

June sat up straighter, "has there been any news?"

Snape smiled at her, "Mr. Weasley will be just fine. The Order got to him in time, and he is safely on his way to mending in St Mungos. Mrs. Weasley is there now, and you all will be able to visit as soon as everyone wakes up."

June sighed in relief, "where was he?"

The adults all shared looks, then Sirius scowled, and blurted, "He was at the Ministry, one of the lower levels, guarding something. We've all been taking turns."

June looked at them all, one after the other. "So, this could have happened to any of you?" she asked slowly.

Remus sighed, Snape glared at Sirius, and Sirius looked guilty. "I guess so, but we'll be taking more precautions from now on."

June looked down at her hands. _I could lose any one of them, I could witness the death of any one of them…_ June got up and went to sit between Snape and Sirius, resting her head on the latter's shoulder, and taking the former's hand.

The rest of the Weasley's came in about a half hour later, looking like they got almost no sleep. After a quick breakfast that no one ate, Sirius and Remus took the teens to St Mungos via Floo. June pushed her glasses up her nose, Snape had retrieved all their things from Hogwarts when he left to change, and followed behind the nervous group of red-heads. She felt very left out and isolated, not that she minded, this wasn't about _her,_ but she really wished she was up front, holding Sirius' hand. They went up the elevator, and June got her chance to get closer to Sirius, she grabbed his hand just as the doors opened on the correct floor. Sirius smiled sadly at her and led the way. When they got to his room, Mrs. Weasley was sitting next to Mr. Weasley's bed, talking in a soft voice. The teens rushed over, Sirius, Remus and June hanging back.

They watched the family, just staying out of the picture for awhile, until Mrs. Weasley turned around and smiled at June. She came over and gave her a big, warm hug. June started crying.

"Thank you, it's all thanks to you." Mrs. Weasley whispered into her ear. When she was let go, June turned immediately into Sirius' arms, which were waiting for her.

The next couple days fell into a pattern, everyone would wake up in the morning, head to the Hospital to visit Mr. Weasley, stay for a few hours then head back to the Headquarters. The teens would spend the time all in one room, never being away from each other for long, doing their homework or playing games. June got in the habit of being near Sirius. When he came into the room, she'd either move closer to him, or invite him to join her in what ever she was doing. She sat next to him at every meal, and held his hand when they were out of the house. After the first few days Mrs. Weasley stopped staying in the Hospital and made her visits with her children.

Soon enough it was Christmas Eve, and the Weasley's were making their last visit to the hospital, as Mr. Weasley would be released early the next morning. Sirius and Remus had something to do for the Order, so it was just Mrs. Weasley and the teens. Almost as soon as they got to Mr. Weasley's room, June snuck out again. She knew they'd be awhile, and Mr. Weasley has taken to doing things that got Mrs. Weasley mad at him, like experimenting with muggle medicine… and this time she was barely through the door before she was yelling at him for being reckless with his health and trying to make her a widow.

Over the past week, June had been slowly exploring the entire Hospital, she'd been to almost every floor, and was becoming more and more sure that this was what she wanted to do with her life, even if some of these patients had some really scary things going on… she only visited the magical artifacts accidents wing once. As this was her last day, she was wandering around a floor she had skipped. She walked into a room marked "memory loss". She liked visiting patients, especially the ones people seemed to have forgot about.

Walking down the ward, she saw her old Defense teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart, and spoke with him for a bit. He was easier to talk to, much less annoying without any knowledge of his fame. Well, almost no knowledge of it, he seemed determined to give her a sign photo. June passed a man wrapped all in bandages, a potted Devils Snare next to his head, a little shriveled from sitting in the harsh false lighting of St Mungos. She saw a few others with odd ailments, and she was just about to turn around when she heard a familiar voice.

"We really must be going, Neville." It was Neville grandmother, she was a woman you couldn't forget if you tried.

She came out from behind a privacy wall, followed by a drooping Neville. They both froze when they saw her.

"Miss Potter, how lovely to see you again. Happy Christmas." Mrs. Longbottom smiled.

Neville shifted his feet, "hey June. Happy Christmas."

June smiled, "Happy Christmas, what a surprise to see you here."

Mrs. Longbottom frowned and turned to her grandson, and Neville opened his mouth, but before either could speak, another woman came out from behind the privacy wall. She was skinny, wearing a hospital garment. She had the look of someone who used to be plum and pretty, but now looked a little worn and older then her age.

She walked up to Neville and handed him what looked like a candy wrapper. Neville smiled at her and thanked her. She smiled and went back to her room.

June felt realization of what these two were doing here, who that woman was, and possibly who else was behind that wall.

"Neville, do you really not tell your friends anything about your parents?" the woman was scowling at her grandson, who just stared at the wrapper his mother had given him. "You shouldn't be ashamed! Your parents are here because they were brave and strong." Mrs. Longbottom sniffed, "You should be proud to be their son."

Neville put the wrapper in his pocket, and looked up at June defiantly, daring her to make fun of him.

June stepped forward, and gave him a big hug, and after a minute, he wrapped his arms around her too.

"I'm sorry." June whispered.

He squeezed her tighter, and muttered, "me too."

They pulled away from each other, and June turned to Mrs. Longbottom. "It was a pleasure to see you again Mrs. Longbottom." She gave a slight curtsy, and turned and left the ward, heading up the hall, away from the exits, so they wouldn't have to speak any more then necessary. June found a quiet hall and sat on the floor. She stared at the charm bracelet on her wrist, her proof that many people loved her.

_What would it be like to be able to see you parents, talk to them, hug them, and they not even be able to recognize you for who you are? Is it possible that woman knew she was giving something precious to her son? And at the same time hurting him more then words can say? Its hard to be thankful that your parents are dead, but there are worse things._

~*~JP~*~

When June got back to the Order's base, she clung to Sirius even more then before. He had been glad of the closeness, but even Sirius knew when to get worried. He tried talking to her about it, but June just smiled and said "I just want to be near you."

Christmas passed almost uneventfully. Mr. Weasley came home form the Hospital, everyone opened presents and ate too much food. June got an unusual amount of presents, most of them being small tokens from members of TACT, mostly candies. Her usual presents from her friends, the girls got her books and accessories, Draco giving her a beautiful platinum bracelet with princess cut diamonds set in the metal, and a platinum necklace with a tear drop diamond pendent that hung perfectly in the hollow of her throat. He knew she'd only wear it on special occasions, but that's what he got it for. He wouldn't dream of trying to replace the locket her parents had given her after her birth, or the ever present charm bracelet.

Later that night, everyone was gathered around the fire, enjoying hot chocolate and Christmas cake, June fell asleep with her head in Sirius' lap. He watched her as he pet her head, her wild black hair untamed even in sleep. He knew he had to do something about her clinginess, he just didn't know what. He glanced at Remus, who just shrugged. Neither of them had the kind of relationship with her that she would open up this much with. It was too… therapist-y. They did the fun stuff, Snape was more into the serious talks… _damn. _

~*~*~JP~*~*~

Snape stepped out of the Floo the next night right after dinner. The timing was perfect, this was usually when the kids started doing their homework, so he could easily pull her away to talk. She smiled when she saw him, and left Sirius' said for the first time that didn't have to do with sleep or bathrooms. She grabbed his hand immediately, which he was _not_ used to, so he was slightly surprised. They walked to an office on the second floor of the house, and sat down on a couch. Snape figured that he wouldn't get away with sitting across from her, if her behavior toward her Godfather and himself just now was any indication.

"Juniper, do you know why I'm here?"

June frowned at the use of her name. "No. You're not really the type to stop by just for Christmas."

Snape smiled, _at least her personality is intact._ "your Godfather is worried about you. Do you want to talk about why you've been staying so close to him lately?"

June squeezed his hand tighter. "not really."

Snape nodded. "then I'll start guessing. It started because of Mr. Weasley, of course. Your thoughtless Godfather revealed that we've been putting ourselves in perceived danger trying to protect an unknown item that the Dark Lord is obsessed with. You've had a bit of a scare and are trying to keep him safe and in your sight." He paused when June didn't react. "am I getting close?"

June didn't move. "I met Neville parents. While I was at the Hospital, no was paying any attention to me, and I wanted to leave them to their family moments, so I wandered around alone. I saw Neville visit his parents on Christmas Eve, and I saw Mrs. Longbottom. I just, when I got home, I felt so thankful for what I have. I have Sirius, Remus, and you. I have Draco and his parents, all my friends, even my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin would take care of me if I needed them." She looked up into his black eyes. "I just realized how quickly it could all end. Even if you weren't killed, something worse could happen. You are in Voldemort's presence with alarming regularity, and you wouldn't be the first he killed in a fit of temper. And everyone else, this is going to be a war! So many people die in wars, even if miraculously no one I know dies, other people will die or suffer." June skooched into a half embrace, with Snape's arm around her and her head resting on his shoulder, "I'm just appreciating what I have. Is that so wrong?"

Snape smiled and squeezed her shoulder, "no. No, that's not wrong. I'll make sure your Godfather understands that everything is fine, and I'll see if there's anything I can find to make this easier on you.

June smiled.

JBJBJBJBJBJB

So? How was it? ok? Aren't you glad I updated? Hopefully it won't take me as long to write the next one, but its hard for me not to write it all in one shot. . breaking it up like that, one hour daily increments at the library just doesn't work as well. And having it all on a USB drive… gah, they are so easy to lose! So, enough excuses, how'd I do on this section? Better then the book? Worse?

Oh, and I purposely left out all the floors and such, she was basically walking around in a daze, so she wasn't as interested in signs and such as Harry was.

Thanks for reading!


	41. Chapter 41 Second Term

Chapter 41 Second Term

A/N so, I borrowed a bunch of my friends library cards, and claimed a booth for about 7 hours, and wrote this chapter. I hope its good! See? I will finish this story! I PROMISE!

And I'm working on the next chapter, so with any luck it'll be up soon.

The rest of Winter break passed quietly, and they were back at Hogwarts before they knew it. And everything went down hill from there.

January passed in tense unhappiness. Hagrid and Trelawney were both on probation, so Umbridge sat in each other their classes, how she did this and taught at the same time was anyone's guess. Hagrid seemed to rally just fine, after the popularity of the Thestrals, he may not have the Toads approval, but the class loved him. They'd moved on to other forms of winged horses, Abraxen, the ones Beauxbaton's used to pull they're carriage the year before, and Aethonan, these were native to this area, and were the most likely ones to be seen in the wild by the Hogwarts students. Of course, there were none in the Forbidden Forest due to the herd of Thestrals. Then were the Granians, they were a beautiful dark grey and particularly fast. They were taught the laws in place for owning one of these horses, of course, June and Draco already knew them, because his father had lectured them on almost getting his Aethonan confiscated by the Ministry. All because they flew a little off the Malfoy lands, one little memory spell and that muggle girl forgot the whole incident, but June and Draco were hearing about it for days.

After the Horses, Hagrid moved on to Chimeras, of course he didn't bring one to class, but it was a close one. When he announced what the new topic would be, he gave June a little wink, and she made sure to later advise him the bringing something that unpredictable to class at the moment would not be the best idea, no matter how interesting. So they looked at pictures and had a lecture lesson on that one.

June heard that Trelawney was slowly deteriorating in her classes, Pavarti and Lavender were seen crying after every lesson, waiting for the day they'd be told that she was fired.

Occlumency lessons continued with Snape, but it was just more of the same, with one added component. The 'dreams' she received from Voldemort, she had trouble remembering them when she woke up, and Snape felt it was very important for her to remember the dreams, just incase something like what happened at Christmas happened again, or if she could find clues to his plans.

"I don't understand why we're doing this." June said, arms crossed. That Snake haunted her nightmares, and she kept seeing the people she loved die under her fangs. "When I see something in real time, like a Death Eater meeting or an attack, I always remember, its only the bizarre abstract dreams that don't make any sense that I can't remember."

Snape sighed for the tenth time that night. They'd been doing these memory exercises for hours, and going over _why_ more often then actually doing the exercises. "how would you _know_ if you missed something important if you don't remember? Just lay down and we'll go again."

June laid down on the couch in Snape's private rooms, she hated this. Snape would put her to sleep, and insert one of his memories into her subconscious, it was almost like possession, but with more of a Legilimacy feel to it, and since she was now strong enough to keep Snape out of her mind, she had to let him in.

Then he'd wake her up and she'd have to tell him what she remembered. So far she had no trouble remembering every detail, so he'd been trying to make it harder.

June sighed as she related another of his memories, the longer they did this the more the memories had to do with Lily and James, apparently she was reminding him of them.

"this isn't working." June said, flopping down on the couch for the thousandth time. "I don't think its memories! I think its an obsession, he has an obsession with spinning doors!"

Snape sat back and thought for a moment, "Maybe you're right."

June grinned, "YES! Finally! Can I get a drink? This has been exhausting! I can't wait to get back to the dorm-"

"I didn't say we're done." Snape deadpanned.

June groaned and flopped back on the couch.

"I think you're right about them not being memories, maybe they're plans."

June sat up again, "so, you're going to plant plans in my brain now?"

Snape smiled, "no. I think this kind of thing is only capable with that link of yours."

June frowned, "then why aren't we done? If you can't do anything, then I should be able to go party- I mean study!" Ravenclaw had lost to Hufflepuff, so all the Slytherin team had to do was beat Hufflepuff by over 140 pts and Slytherin would be up against whoever won the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor match in the last match of the year. The Slytherin's were already celebrating.

Snape tried not to smile, he knew what his Slytherin's were doing, and he felt bad keeping June here when they were starting to welcome her back into the fold. Of some reason, they were all being nice to her again, including Theodore, who'd been incredibly sour toward her since his girlfriend got shipped off to Durmstrang for the year. He suspected that everyone was coming together in retaliation of Umbridge and her rules. Educational Decree 25 and 26 had been making students rebel all the more. 25 had Umbridge in charge of all punishments, and 26 said teachers couldn't give students any information not related to the subject they were paid to teach. Which of course meant that they were breaking the 'rules' right now, but neither gave a flying hippogriffs… you get the picture.

"You can go as soon as we cover one more thing." Snape said with a smile as the teen groaned and sank deeper into a sulk. "In the event that Voldemort figures out that you can see these things, you need to be able to tell the difference between truth and planted thoughts."

June sat up, "and how do you do that?"

Snape thought for a moment. "well, I don't know exactly what he'd send you, probably something to get you to leave the castle, so first, promise me you will not leave the castle for any reason. Come to me, and I'll make sure the Order takes care of whatever is wrong."

June nodded, "I promise to come to you instead of leaving the castle."

Snape smiled. "The other idea I can think of is, he might plant thoughts of betrayal, if you see him talking to anyone you trust completely, and they're betraying you, come to me. Don't attack anyone."

June raised an eyebrow, "you really think I would just start attacking people?"

Snape sighed, "If you had a dream where, lets just say, you saw me stand with Voldemort and using the pain curse on your Godfather. What would you do?"

June's eyes widened, a shiver of fear shot up her spine. "I-I would go to Dumbledore?"

Snape smiled, "I will never hurt you or your Godfather."

June looked down at her hands, "but, if you blow your cover, Vol- the Dark Lord will kill _you_. I'm sure Sirius wouldn't thank you for that, especially when it would mean both of you dying. Sirius could survive torture, and you would break your cover when you knew you would be able to get you both out safely."

Snape sighed, "While I am very glad you are thinking like a Slytherin, I wish you wouldn't be so rational all the time. What I just described to you, no one should have to see, or even think about. It is good to know that you can keep your head in this kind of situation. Ok, you can go to the party."

June got up, her head still down, and walked toward the door. Snape got up and was there before she could pull it open. He turned her around and lifted her chin. Her eyes were bright with held back tears. He pulled her into a tight hug and rocked her slightly back and forth as she clung tightly to him.

"You go have fun, don't think about all this. I'm sure you'll have to deal with enough when it comes around, no need to worry before."

June nodded, and dried her eyes. She smiled up at Snape, and he patted her head. "get out of here brat."

June laughed as she headed back to her Dorm.

~*~*~JP~*~*~

June lay down after the party, a smile on her face. She'd had fun with her fellow Slytherin's for the first time that year. They had all stayed up late, so she knew she would sleep well tonight.

She woke up laughing. Pure glee was engulfing her entire being.

Voldemort was happy. No, he was beyond happy, he had never been this happy.

Something really, really terrible had just happened.

She ran out of her dorm and straight to Snape.

It was all over the paper the next day. There had been a mass breakout at Azkaban. All of the surviving Voldemort supporters were freed in one massive blow. The Dementors are missing.

And still Fudge denies that Voldemort is back.

June scowled at the article in front of her. Daphne was quiet next to her. Blaise and Millie were whispering together, about the stupidity of Fudge and things they could do to prove that He was back.

They were once again in outcast mode too. The night before all the Slytherin's had been enjoying their night together, and now the girls were on their own again. Draco had decided to just skip breakfast, to keep from having to declare a side yet. He knew which he supported, but he didn't yet know who to publically support.

"if you could just get the press to run your version, June, then all this would be solved." Millie said with a sigh.

June sat up. "The press?"

Blaise nodded, "yeah, but the Daily Prophet would never post it. Fudge has them under his thumb. I wonder if Witch Weekly would run it?"

June grinned, her eyes straying to the Ravenclaw table where Luna was reading her father's magazine, the Quibbler. "I wonder if we could get a reporter to do an article for the Quibbler."

Millie snorted, "no one believes anything in that rag! If you wanted anyone to even believe it you'd have to get someone with a reputation."

"like Rita Skeeter?" June asked, digging through her backpack for a piece of parchment.

Blaise nodded, "yeah, if you could get her to write it, then people would defiantly read it, but you'd also have to find a way for people to look at the magazine to find out its in there."

June was writing furiously on the parchment, "like a photo of me?"

Millie and Blaise nodded dumbly while they watched their friend. Daphne smiled, "I'll just go ask Luna then, shall I?"

June nodded, "and could one of you go talk to Colin, I want a good picture."

Millie and Blaise exchanged looks and each held out a fist. "Rock, paper, scissors!"

"Damn!"

Millie grinned as Blaise took a deep breath and walked over to the Gryffindor table, muttering "stupid scissors…"

"Hey Millie, when's the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Um, Valentines Day." Millie said, taking a bite of her toast.

June looked up, "hmm… I'm sure Draco wouldn't mind."

Millie nodded, "it may be just the thing to help his rep."

June smiled as she continued writing.

"Ok, Gaia," June smiled as she tied the paper to her owls foot. "I need you to take this to Rita Skeeter. Only she is permitted to see this. Got it?"

She puffed her chest and gave a hoot, turning and soared out the window.

June smiled, the letter was sent, Colin was going to meet her on the Quiddich Pitch the next day for some pictures, and Luna said her dad would love to do her a favor. Now all she needed to do was tell Draco and Severus.

"So, I'm on my own for Valentines Day?" Draco said, his arms crossed and scowl firmly in place.

June smiled sweetly, "you can spend this time with the other Slytherin's, pretend to be ditching me or something. You can say you stood me up, just to see if I would still follow you around like a besotted fool!"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

June sighed, "I promise to do something extra special with you the day before _and_ after! You won't even notice that I'm not there!"

Draco sighed, "I guess its fine. But you are so gonna make it up to me!"

June gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek and smiled, "of course I will! Anything you want!"

Draco smiled and nodded.

Snape scowled "The Quibbler? Of all the nonsense rags to give this story to-"

June smiled, "they're the only ones who would print it, and you know it."

Snape glared, "do you have any idea how much bad press this will get you?"

June rocked her stool back and forth, making it clank against the stone floor. Snape's eyes narrowed. June fought a grin as she gave a put upon sigh, "as far as I can see, school can't get much worse then now. I have more friends outside my house then in, Defense is a nightmare, I have so much homework and extra lessons, that I don't have a moment to myself, I haven't been on a broom in months, and everyone thinks I'm lying. Now, there's half a chance that more then half of this school will believe me, but I have to declare it! I haven't done more then just tell them, and why should they believe me? I'm just one of them, I'm not special, not to them! I need to show them that someone besides the small population here believes me." June picked up a lotus root off Snape's work table and tossed it into the air, "they're already starting to believe and think on their own. This whole break out thing has only hurt my relationship with the Slytherin's. If I knew a way to make it right with them, I would, but I can't take away their fear."

Snape stared at her for a moment, then nodded.

June grinned, put the root down, gave him a quick hug and ran out the door.

Snape sat down heavily, putting his head in the hands. _That girl… _

~*~JP~*~

_Miss Potter,_

_ I would be delighted to do an interview with you, and I respect your choice of The Quibbler as the printed resource, I'm sure you know that I've been trying to talk my paper into letting me print the interview I did with you at the end of last year. _

_ With your permission, I would like to combine this interview with the previous one, so you won't have to dredge up the experience again. I would like to focus this interview on what the school year has been like, and your thoughts on the resent politics facing our society. _

_ February 14__th__ would be perfect for me, I will meet you in the Three Broomsticks at noon, we can change locations after that if you feel it necessary. _

_ Thank you for thinking of me in your time of need, _

_Rita Skeeter_

~*~JP~*~

_Ms Skeeter, _

_ That sounds perfect. See you on Saturday._

_-Juniper E Potter_

~*~JP~*~

Saturday, February 14th

Three Broomsticks

June was sitting at a table for four, all the two person tables being taken by doe eyed couples, waiting for Rita.

She was a little early, which is what she planned, because Colin had just given her the pictures for her to pick from for her cover story. They had spent a whole day trying to figure out exactly what look they wanted the world to see. One had June sitting under a tree, reading a book in her rarly worn school uniform, Prefect badge pinned to her shirt. Another was her in her Quiddich uniform, she didn't think that one would make the cut, just because she wasn't actually playing Quiddich this year. The third in her pile was a much more casual picture, it had her in her lilac peasant shirt with plum accents with her blue jeans with the silver belt, and her silver peacock feather hair pin pulling the side of her hair out of her face. It looked like a muggle school picture, her body facing the side, while she smiled at the camera. In the background you could see the Hogwarts lake and trees. It really was a good shot.

"That is a really nice photo."

June jumped slightly and turned to greet her guest.

"Rita! So glad you could make it!" June shook her hand as she sat in the seat to June's right.

"oh, this is my pleasure." Rita said with a sly grin. "will that be the picture in the Quibbler?"

June looked at it, "I think so, the others seem too posed."

Rita nodded, "you may want to put one in your school uniform somewhere in the article, it will make you look more connected to the school."

June smiled, "I'll do that." June cast a spell Snape had taught her to keep others from hearing your conversation by causing a slight buzzing noise in their ears when they tried to listen in, "So, how do you want to start?"

Rita grinned, "I decided not to use my Quill for this one, and I've adapted a muggle recording device, just for the occasion, it shouldn't be affected by your little spell, either. So, we'll just jump right in! What was the summer like for you?"

JP; honestly, I had a lot of trouble sleeping, nightmares I couldn't remember.

RS; how dreadful. Did you get to have any fun?

JP; oh yes, I spent most of the summer with [Sirius Black] and Remus Lupin. I got to fly a little, and spend a lot of time with the Weasley family. And of course this being my O.W.L. year, I had a lot of homework. But I think the best part of my summer was getting awarded the Prefect badge, it really is a great honor to be singled out solely for my grades and performance in class.

RS; is that so? Well, how has being a Prefect been for you?

JP; well, sometimes it feels like all I really do is patrol the Halls after hours and babysit the younger students, but I like having the extra responsibility, and I really like it when the younger students come to me for help.

RS; what kind of help?

JP; Well, a lot of the time as a mediator, helping them work out their problems with other students without resorting to drawn wands. Other times I help them learn tricks to remember dates for History of Magic, or properties of ingredients in Potions. Sometimes I'll even proof read their essays for grammer and spelling mistakes.

RS; do you ever tell them when they have something wrong in their paper?

JP; sometimes I'll let them know that _something_ is wrong, but not what. It encourages them to read through not only the study material and their notes again, but their essay. I also encourage them o read their classmates essays, but only after both have finished. More often then not, you forget little parts of the assignment, especially if the teacher gave it to you on a Friday.

RS; lets talk about your studies.

JP; ok

RS; what is your favorite subject?

JP; it's a tie between Potions and Healing.

RS; Healing? Really? That's interesting. And your least favorite subject?

JP; unfortunately that would have to be Defense Against the Dark Arts.

RS; and why is it your least favorite class?

JP; well, with the new Regulations, we're using a book that Professor Dumbledore's father would have found old fashioned. Most of the spells in it have been updated and simplified, and as a student about to take my O.W.L.s I really wish we were studying the material that will be on the test. I'd hate for an entire class to fail their Defense O.W.L. and of course the 7th years are really worried about taking their N.E.W.T.s unprepared. We may not have any new Aurors in this years graduating class, and with the recent Azkaban break-out, we made need them.

RS; What do you think of the recent break out?

JP; well, of course its terrible! These people did horrible things to other wizards and witches, their victims families still suffer everyday for their actions, and to have them running loose is a nightmare. I'm terrified for my family, my friends, and our future.

RS; do you think that this happened because the Minister refuses to acknowledge your and Albus Dumbledore's claims that You-Know-Who has returned?

JP; honestly, this probably would have happened regardless. Trusting our most dangerous criminals to the hands of creatures who feed on human emotion is much too easy to break through.

RS; what do you mean?

JP; just that You-Know-Who has a lot in common with Dementors, that decent people just can't fathom.

RS; how do you feel about the Ministry interfering at Hogwarts?

JP; I hate it. the teachers have to walk on egg shells during lessons and in the Halls, the newest Educational Decree says that our teachers aren't to speak with us about anything that doesn't pertain to their class subject, but I know a lot of the students go to their Heads of House and other favored teachers with personal problems. She tried to ban the Quiddich teams from playing, and each of the school's clubs had to petition their right to be a club. Some of these clubs have been a part of Hogwarts life longer then 20 years. I don't see what Madam Umbridge has to gain from banning the Gobstones club or a N.E.W.T.s study group.

RS; so, I've been curious for some time, how did you feel when you found out that the Minister forbid the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly to print the interview you did the day after the incident at the Triwizard Tournament?

JP; I was disappointed that the Minister felt the need to control what was said in the press, its almost like he doesn't trust the public to think for themselves. I mean, to form a real opinion, you need to have all the information.

RS; well, it just so happens that I saved my manuscript from that time, which is good, I think. You were quite distressed last time we spoke, and I would hate to put you through that night again.

JP; for which I thank you.

RS; so, as its Valentines Day, where is your charming boyfriend?

JP; well, to make up for meeting you today, we had a very nice private dinner in our Common Room last night while everyone else was in the Great Hall, this morning we exchanged gifts, and tomorrow we'll spend the day together, most likely flying around the grounds. Its our favorite thing to do.

RS; ah, to be young and in love! Any future plans?

JP; now, Ms Skeeter, we are only 15. Future plans will be made in the future.

RS; okay, okay. I can take a hint. Well, that wraps up this interview, read on for the interview recorded after the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament.

Rita waved her wand and the recorder clicked off. "That was relatively harmless. This was an excellent interview, you sounded just young and idealistic enough."

June smiled, "and thank you for asking those questions about Hogwarts, I would really like to fix the problems the Ministry has been causing the students who are just there to learn."

Rita snorted, "yeah, I'm sure you kids are up to nothing more then History essays. I was a teenager once too you know, and if I had had a boyfriend as cute as yours, we wouldn't have been flying on Valentines Day."

June blushed, "we're not ready to take that step just yet, we're trying to enjoy being young without that kind of responsibility on our shoulders."

Rita just shook her head with a smile, "even if you two love birds are waiting, which doesn't surprise me really, I know you're not the type to just sit around and follow the rules."

June grinned, "now, there you may have a point. A few of my friends and I are attempting to teach ourselves Defense, and I'm attempting the Animagus transformation."

Rita's smile widened, "see, I knew you weren't as innocent as you wanted to make out. But my dear you are good for business." Rita shook her hand, "keep me in mind if you ever need a press favor again, it was an absolute delight. I should have this all written up and sent to Xenophilius Lovegood in about a week, and I'll send you a copy. Remember what I said about having that school picture in the paper too, it will make the Hogwarts stuff more powerful."

June thanked her and she left.

~*~JP~*~

Rita sent the copy just as promised, and June sent off the pictures she had decided on, the one Rita had seen and a picture of her in her uniform, not the one where she was reading, but another where she's leaning up against a wall inside Hogwarts with a bit of a peaceful look on her face.

Almost exactly a month later, the Quibbler arrived at her table, her face plastered on the front. A few others had been strategically placed around the Great Hall, via members of TACT. Cho and Marietta were discussing it loudly at the Ravenclaw table, Luna was showing Neville and Ron at the Gryffindor table, and Hannah and Susan were discussing her outfit on the cover at the Hufflepuff table, successfully making sure everyone could see the cover. Breakfast wasn't halfway through before Umbridge had confiscated every copy in the Great Hall, and before lunch that same day, there was a new Educational Decree up, banning the magazine.

This of course sparked even the most indifferent student's curiosity, and before long, every one knew every detail from the article.

June smirked as she walked down the halls, people whispering and pointing at her. Normally this bothered her, but this time it was on her terms, so she reveled in it.

The Slytherin's were back to being pleased with her, most likely in the hopes that she had just gotten the Toad fired. But June knew it wouldn't be that easy, it would take more then one students word to get Umbridge out, so anyone who congratulated her on the article, was asked in return to send their parents a note, telling them all the things going on at Hogwarts.

A lot of the students parents worked at the Ministry, so when their own employees start inquiring into their children's education, the Minister would have to do something. Hopefully.

~*~JP~*~

Lucius Malfoy received a letter and a magazine from his son. He unrolled the magazine to see June's smiling face, and started. He quickly opened the letter from his son, placed it on his desk, and started reading the article.

~*~JP~*~

_Dear Father, _

_ If it wouldn't be to much trouble, could you make a fuss about this article and show some concern about your son not getting a proper education at Hogwarts? If you could get the same thoughts into other minds at the Office, I would greatly appreciate it. _

_ Enjoy the article! _

_ Your son, _

_Draco_

~*~JP~*~

Lucius grinned more and more as he made it through the article, especially when June revealed his sons romantic Valentines Day plans. _It may be time to start having the Talk with that boy, we wouldn't want any Bastards to ruin our reputation._

He changed into his most intimidating robes, and found his cane that, while it looked like the one he usually used, it had a spell on the eyes and fangs that, when looked at directly, would send a shiver up your spine. He thought it was a rather cleaver intimidation tactic.

And to add just the right touch, he enlisted Narcissa's help. She wore a modest, 'motherly' set of dress robes, and carried a handkerchief in her hand. She would randomly flutter and go weak, cover her mouth in a fit of emotion and despair at the idea of her son not getting treated properly at school.

~*~JP~*~

Lucius stormed into the Ministers office, his secretary not even noticing as she was being hounded by a flurry of owls.

"Mr. Malfoy, a pleasure to see you, as usual!" Fudge stood up from his desk, which was also covered in correspondence. "And you brought your wife! Mrs. Malfoy." Fudge gave a low bow. Lucius loved how much he terrified this man…

"I am here to discuss this," he slapped the Quibbler onto the desk, "and a letter I received from my son confirming that he was no where hear prepared for his O.W.L.s because your choice in Defense teacher is not following our World's standard of Education."

Fudge shrank a little, "yes, yes I've been hearing much of the same from other parents. I assure you the matter is being resolved."

Lucius drew himself up taller, "if by "resolving the issue" you mean firing that woman, then it can not happen fast enough in my opinion."

Fudge flustered for a moment, then, "well, you see, the problem with firing her would be replacing her. We would need someone good enough to be the Hogwarts inquisitor, as well as a teacher-"

Lucius glared, "as far as I can see, the High Inquisitor has done nothing but inhibit my son's future career. Obviously she has no control over the students in any way, if one can meet up with a reporter under her watch."

Fudge flinched, "perhaps the student is just a spoiled child, she needs to be brought to trial and disciplined properly, then she wouldn't go behind her betters back and have illicit meetings."

Narcissa spoke up, "are you suggesting, sir, that our son's girlfriend is less then worthy? As the top student in her year, an accomplished Quiddich player, and an altogether sweet and beloved child, we believe she would make a perfect match for our son. Are you questioning our judgment?"

"N-no, Ma'am, of course not!" Fudge stuttered.

"Then your saying that we are no judge of character," Lucius said calmly, "like when we supported you in each of you elections."

"N-no, you are perfect judges of character, I was just saying what Dolores has told me of the child." Fudge swallowed, hard. "obviously she was not correct for the job, and I regret that this wasn't brought to my attention before, but consider her gone, Mr. Malfoy. I will personally ensure that the next one is a suitable teacher who will follow the curriculum to a T."

Lucius smirked, and nodded. Narcissa smiled slightly and they bid their departure.

~*~JP~*~

When he returned home, he sent a message off to his son, informing him of the impending change in staff.

~~~~JB~~~~

So, what do you think? Don't you love me? I got this one out just after my other chapter!

Review, let me know what you think! Should Umbridge really go? and who should replace her?

^_^ let me know what you think!


	42. Chapter 42 Teachers and Plans

Chapter 42 Teachers and Plans

A/N this was going to be up yesterday, but was having a few issues, so enjoy!

When I refer to 'He' or 'She' instead of putting a name, in this chapter, its referring to the person who's mind we're in. if that didn't make sense, it will while you read. Hopefully.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJB

It only took a week to get Umbridge out of the school. She didn't leave quietly, and blamed June the whole way down off her pedestal.

The next night, Dumbledore introduced the new Defense teacher.

"As you all now, Professor Umbridge has left us, which means that we are in need of a Defense Teacher." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling madly. "since there are three months left to the school term, and I was unable to appoint a teacher, the Minister has generously requested a few Aurors take turns teaching the classes. An Auror has three essential skills, the ability to blend in and disguise themselves, the ability to be stealthy and the ability to think on their feet. For each of the coming month, a different Auror who is a Master in one of these skills will be teaching you Defense. You will learn the basics of being an Auror as well as the Ordinary Wizarding Level standards for your year." Dumbledore waved his hand and three adults entered the Great Hall from a back room.

"May I present the first month's Auror, Nymphadora Tonks, Master of disguise." The room clapped, then cheered as her appearance changed in front of their eyes.

"The second month's Auror, William Proudfoot, Master of stealth." The students clapped politely as he bowed. He was a very plain looking man, and you could easily understand how easy it would be to miss him in a crowd.

"and last but not least, the third month's Auror, Cynthia Forrest, who has the record for the top ten most creative ways of catching a fugitive." The clapping was a little louder for her, as she had been in the paper several times, and was in a book of records in the Wizarding World.

"Also, the Minister assures me that there will be a new High Inquisitor at Hogwarts within the month." Dumbledore smiled as there was no applause for this bit of news.

The Aurors stayed for dinner, and then all but Tonks left.

~*~JP~*~

The common room was quiet, with everyone just hanging out, playing exploding snap or just talking. June sat cross legged in an over stuffed green armchair, reading a book on dreams, her friends cluttered around her, doing their own thing.

"Hey."

June looked up from her book, the common room had gone from quiet to silent, every eye on her and the young man in front of her.

"Hello Theodore." June said with a nod.

"It was pretty cool, what you did to get rid of Umbridge." Nott said, grudgingly.

"Thanks." June said with no emotion.

Nott nodded, stood there for a second, and walked away. June just blinked, and returned to her book with a shrug.

~*~V~*~

He looked around the room at his followers. His circle was full once again, and he had yet to tire of just reveling in that. Bellatrix and her lump of a husband stood near to his right side, he liked to keep her near him, she amused him so. The few others were scattered around with those who escaped punishment for their 'crimes'.

But to day was something special. Today was when he started putting his plan in action. He had sensed Potter's presence that night at the Ministry, and he had been searching for it since. He noticed a few things, she was never there during the day, and she only showed up during times of extreme importance, like when he was working on his ultimate plan.

So far he couldn't tell how much she was learning from these connections, but reports kept coming in that she was particularly obsessed with books about dreams and their interpretations. This meant that it was entirely possible that she had no idea what she was seeing. Of course, after That Night, she would probably believe anything she saw.

"Snape! Step forward!" His Potions Master, his Spy. So useful, so loyal. There were few in his group who were as trustworthy as his Severus.

"Tell me of the girl. Who does she love most, who does she trust most?"

Severus bowed his head, never looking into his Lord's face. Unless ordered.

"My Lord, I believe that I am her most trusted confidant, as to her most loved, I wouldn't know exactly, but it is between her Godfather and the Malfoy boy."

He sat up straighter, "The Malfoy boy? Does he have that strong a hold on her already?"

Severus' head bobbed slightly, "she is quick to declare her love and devotion to her Godfather, but weather its her friends, the press, or myself, she refuses to declare exactly how deep she feels for the boy. With my limited knowledge of teenage girls, they seem to react this way when they are unsure if stronger feelings would scare off a deep love. Most likely she discussed this with her Muggle Aunt and was advised to act as a muggle, instead of as a young witch of good breeding and fortune. Her mother reacted the same way as a fifteen year old."

He nodded; this made sense, in a female kind of way. This meant, of course, that it made no sense and was completely convoluted.

"Excellent. I will need you on call for awhile, I have a project in the works. You are dismissed."

Severus bowed low and left the room.

The room was a quiet for a minute.

"There is an item in the bowels of the Ministry that I want. Some time soon, I will summon you all, and you will retrieve it for me. I will give you more details before the mission." He looked over his minions, his servants, his subjects. He may lose a few in this endeavor, but it was good to weed out the weaker ones, there was a whole new generation to recruit. But first, he needed that box…

"Malfoy! What is the Ministry doing about the break out?"

~*~JP~*~

_She was in an elevator, going down. There was a voice speaking every few seconds, like they were going several floors underground. The elevator stopped._

"_Unspeakable" echoed through her mind. It wasn't from the elevator, it sounded like it came from inside her head. _

_She stepped out of the elevator, it was the room she had seen through the eyes of the snake, only a few feet higher. She walked past door after door, to a door at the very end of the hall, she raised her hand and the door opened._

_Stepping through, she found a circular room full of doors. She lifted her hand again, and they started spinning. _

_She was entering a room, it was full of random things, they looked like junk. Something stood out, it seemed to glow, she could tell it was what she had come for, her heart filled with a sick sort of pleasure, it made her head burn…_

June sat up, breath coming in quick bursts, heart pounding, and scar burning like fire. "He's getting close."

~*~SS~*~

Severus stood in a dark corner, watching the meeting unfold. It started with everyone congratulating themselves on the removal of the Toad, as the students so affectionately referred to her, even though all thanks went to June and Lucius.

Then he gave his account of the Meeting, letting them know that the Dark Lord was looking for a target, and how he placed himself in that light as well as Black and Draco.

Not long after that Lucius burst in, having been detained longer then himself. He would have more to report on the Dark Lord's plans. Speaking of which…

"He's planning for us to break into the Ministry. There's something he wants, but he doesn't seem to know where it is or how we can get it yet. I'm pretty sure it's connected to why Severus needs to keep himself free for awhile. I think he's planning to use him to give the Order something to do that night, instead of stopping us."

Black tilted his head to the side, looking for all the world like a stray dog. "Well, I'll be able to access the Project myself in about a month. Do you think he'll strike before the middle of May?"

"He's keeping his plans close for now." Lucius answered.

"The only real clue we have are Miss Potter's dreams." He said, drawing every eye to him. "She sees what he thinks, sometimes. She's promised to come to me if anything alarms her, just like she did at Christmas."

"It's true then?" Molly said softly, "she's being possessed by You-Know-Who?"

He shook his head, more at the ignorance then in answer. "No, its just a connection. I've seen inside her mind, and while she is awake, his presence is not there. I have not check while she sleeps."

"It must be that he's only connected to her subconscious." Black turned to his fellow dog, "That may be why she has trouble remembering them after she wakes up."

"Unless the vision is full of emotion." He said with a nod. "Like at Christmas."

"Emotion for her, or emotion for Him?" Weasley Senior asked.

He smirked, "most likely her. All she remembers is a door, and I have a feeling that the Dark Lord feels very strong emotions about getting through that door and getting his hands on that box. June, however, has very little interest in doors or boxes."

Lucius smirked, "unless they're wrapped in pretty paper."

The room chuckled.

"I still think we should tell her more about the Project her father was working on." Sirius said, leaning back and crossing his arms.

Albus sighed as the argument started once again. Sirius has been arguing about this topic since the summer. And he got to listen to the same arguments over and over again. 'she's too young!' 'she's not a member!' 'it doesn't involve her!' 'we don't even know that much about it!' 'shes too curious, she'll ask too many questions.' 'what if she tries to get it herself? She'd go after it just because it was her father's last project!'

And so on…

These people obviously didn't know June at all if they thought she'd break into the Ministry just to look at a box, a box that no one even knows if there are spells guarding it or not. She wasn't a Gryffindor…

Half hours later, all the arguments made and ignored, they finally moved on.

"What do we know about the new High Inquisitor?" Albus asked the Ministry workers to his left.

"Well," Shacklebolt started, "he wanted to send his assistant, Percy Weasley, to do the job, but he refused, saying he didn't want to be 'brain washed' by his family."

The Weasley woman gave a sniffle.

Seven children and only one rebels against the family beliefs? She should consider herself very lucky.

"He doesn't trust us Aurors." Black's insane cousin said excitedly. "He says we're chomping at the bit for a war."

"He wouldn't dream of coming to my department." Weasley Senior said proudly.

"My wife seems to think he'll be asking me any day now." Lucius said with a smirk. "if he does ask, what should I say?"

"Say no." Black said quickly. "What would your Lord think if you had such easy access to June and did nothing about it?"

Lucius nodded his assent. So did most of the others. It was a good argument. From someone so inept that he couldn't even talk to his own Goddaughter about why she was clinging to him, this was impressive.

"so, who else might be up for the position?" Albus asked.

They all exchanged glances.

"I guess we'll just have to find out when he finds someone." Tonks said with a sad smile.

Ah, and we come to the end of another meeting, and another long night. Thank Merlin.

~*~JP~*~

June knocked on the door to Snape's rooms at around 2am. She didn't know what was taking him, she'd been out here for about fifteen minutes, and he'd never taken this long to answer before. What if it had been an emergency? What if she had seen someone dying again? Could she really come here and wait this long if it was serious? She may just have to take matters into her own hands…

She heard a whooshing and saw a flash of light shine under the door. She knocked again. the door opened immediately.

Snape was fully clothed in his long black robes, usual scowl on his face. It softened when he saw her. He waved her in.

"I had another dream, I thought I should tell you. I remember it all this time!" June flopped down on the couch. "or, at least I think it's all of it."

Snape lowered himself into a high backed chair.

"So, I started in an elevator, and it took me to the unspeakable level."

"How do you know it was the floor with the unspeakable offices?" Snape interrupted.

"The deep voice told me." June said, continuing with her story, "so, then I walked down like, the longest hall way ever. And there was this door at the end, and I waved my hand and it opened. Then there was the room with the spinning doors, and then I was in another room. It had a ton of junk all over the place, most of it looked broken." June shifted slightly in her chair, "then there was this box, and it seemed very important, it kinda looked like it was glowing. It had a design on it, but I woke up before I could get a good look at it." June smiled, proud that she had finally remembered that annoying dream that had been bugging her all year.

Snape looked lost in thought.

"so, you look tired." June stood up when he nodded, "I'll leave you to it then, I gotta get some sleep, I have a new Defense teacher to impress tomorrow."

He nodded again. June left, looking back the whole way.

_Yeah, doing things myself may be my only real option…_

"First thing you need to know, is my name is Auror Tonks, if you refer to me as anything else, there will be consequences." Tonks was standing in front of a class of 5th year Slytherins, her hair long and dark red, her eyes the same deep black as Snape's, and combined with her blood red robes, she made for a bit of a frightening sight.

"Next," Tonks said with a smile, her hair and eyes lightening just slightly, "As Slytherin's I except you to behave in my class, you guys don't have the best of reputations, and I intend to keep control of this class while I'm here."

"That said," Tonks was now sporting her cropped hair, a nice shade of forest green, her eyes matching. "I hope we can have fun in this class, especially since I'm sure most of you have no desire to become an Auror."

"What does that mean?" Nott spat, "you think just because we're Slytherin's that we're evil or something?"

Tonks snorted, "Nothing like that, boy, its just Slytherin's tend to go for careers that are less flashy and more in the shadows, making friends and climbing ladders, that kind of thing. Catching bad guys and doing good and risking your life is more of a Gryffindor trait." There was a general murmur of agreement, and Tonks smiled.

"So! First thing you need to learn, is all the stuff you missed with Madam Umbridge teaching. Hopefully, you all were smart enough to keep up with the basic requirements without the help of a teacher, so we're gonna have a bit of pre- O.W.L., just to see where you are."

Unlike her Hufflepuff class that morning, no one groaned, they just taking out parchment and sharpening quills. _I think I may like teaching Slytherin's._

"So, Professor Dumbledore requested this test from O.W.L. writers, and its just an overview of what you should know in this subject, at this point of the year. Because its just a preview, the answers are no where near as in-depth as the actual test, so just answer as quickly and accurately as you can. You will not be officially graded for this, it is for studying purposes only." Tonks grinned, "then we'll do a bit of a practical, last one standing will get a special treat."

The Slytherin's all grinned at the last announcement. _Oh yeah, these kids are gonna be fun to teach._

Tonks was looking around at the faces all turned on her, wondering what they were waiting for… "oh, go!" and they all bent their heads and started scribbling. _Of course every single one of them had read the first question…_

June was writing furiously. Apparently she had been doing a pretty good job teaching her class, the first question was on shield charms. And judging by how much Nott was writing, he had been keeping up on his own as well. Crabbe and Goyle were predictably looking confused and unsure.

It was defiantly shorter then the actual O.W.L., since it only took them about 20 minutes to complete it. With 40 minutes left in the class hour, Tonks had them all write their names on a strip of parchment, and toss it in a little jar. Using a sticking charm, she paired up the teens and made a chart out of the side wall. A swish of a wand and the floor was clear, and the first up was Daphne and Crabbe.

The match was over in less then a minute. Millie and Nott were up next, and they were at it for about five minutes before Nott finally got her wand. It was a tickling hex that finally got her; she didn't raise her shield fast enough after sending out a disarming charm.

June was up against Goyle for a few seconds, but he practically handed her his wand. he wasn't stupid, he'd seen every one of June's friends come down to breakfast looking a little roughed up, and her looking pristine.

Draco and Blaise were up last, and while she did last a long time, Draco got her with a tripping hex, and after face planting into the ground, she threw her wand at him. It was a good shot too, the tip hit Draco square in the forehead, and left an angry purple boil.

June was helping to heal Draco's forehead and Blaise's bloody nose while Daphne and Nott battled it out.

Daphne was a strong competitor; she was really good with her shield and knew how to find a weak spot. But Nott had sheer power and anger on his side. It took almost ten minutes, but Daphne's wand finally left her hand with a well aimed stinging hex.

With Draco all healed up, he and June were up. The circled each other slowly, Draco frowning, and June grinning. The guys were all cheering for Draco to "stomp that girl!" while June had the support of three girls, screaming "smash his pretty face!"

Draco lifted his wand and June raised a shield. Draco lowered his wand. June dropped her shield and cast a leg locker curse in two waves of her wand. Draco's legs shot together, and he wobbled precariously, and cast a shield charm so he could get his balance safely. Which was smart, because if he had gone to undo it, June would have hit him with the disarming charm she sent off a second after his shield went up.

His shield lowered as he removed the curse on his legs, and was up again before June's next spell could hit him. They continued circling. Draco shot off a combination of three spells, a stinging hex, which would be absorbed by her shield, the tickling hex which she would most likely dodge, and a tripping hex that would, with any luck trip her as she dodged the tickling hex. This was easily done, because each spell had a quick, sharp wand motion, and short incantations.

Fortunately for Draco, June did exactly as expected. Unfortunately for Draco, June had taught him that trick, and knew that with a Auror and three Slytherin's watching their every move, all she had to do was hold tightly to her wand, roll as she hit the floor, and of course disarm your opponent on the way down.

It was a quick end to a slow match, but after they stopped moving, June may have been the one on the floor, but she was also the one holding two wands.

The girls cheered. Nott smirked. "Afraid to beat your girlfriend?"

Draco smirked right back, "if you beat her, you can make fun of me for the rest of your life."

Nott puffed a bit, and stepped forward. June had just finished brushing herself off from her time on the floor, and she turned to face her opponent.

She looked Nott up and down, and put her wand in her pocket. She pulled off her glasses, breathed on them, and polished them on her shirt. Placing them back on her face, she pulled her wand out again and got into her stance. Nott narrowed his eyes at her casual attitude, and moved into his stance, already tense.

Tonks counted down, and they were off. Nott shot spell after spell, June blocking and countering every one with a soft wave of her wand. Nott was getting more and more frustrated. "What, are you afraid to break a nail?"

June looked at her nails as she blocked another tickling hex. "They seem fine, but if I do break one, I can always fix it later." She tilted her head to the side with a smile as she countered a body bind curse. "But thanks for your concern."

Nott roared and stomped his foot, his arms stiff at his sides, "attack me!"

June swished her wand to the side and he felt his left arm jerk, like someone had pulled on it really hard. Surprised, he dropped the wand that was in his right hand.

And June summoned it.

~*~TN~*~

Nott stood there for a full minute while everyone congratulated and admired June, in complete shock.

She had played him like a fiddle. He hadn't even seen it at the time, but he saw it now. Her every move was designed to make him lose his temper.

That sucked.

That was _genius._

And her, that _girl_, the one his father said the Dark Lord would wipe from the Earth because women were useless and pathetic. This girl who proved every day with her every action that she was pure Slytherin. His father wanted him to marry Pansy, a true Slytherin, but, was she really? She had been fool enough to get sent out of the school. She had acted without knowing all the facts.

Draco was dating the girl, supposed to be pretending, but to think she'd fall for that is a little presumptuous. This girl played every opponent she went up against like a master, manipulating them like a potion, adding what she needed to get the desired result, and stirring till done.

This girl would best the Dark Lord. He could bet on it.

That meant he was on the wrong side. Had been all along, because he trusted his father. His father who didn't know June. His father who thought his mother had lost her usefulness after giving birth, and had ignored her since. His father who paid attention to him only when he needed training, punishing, or another speech on the greatness of the Dark Lord and the importance of the Nott name.

What would it mean, if he went to the 'light' side. What would his father say? What would his future entail? Right now he had a plan, to follow in his fathers footsteps. Be a Death Eater, work in a middle level Ministry job, stay unnoticed, keep the family name and bank account up, marry Pansy and have a son. It was the Plan. It had been the plan since day one.

Could he change the plan?

~*~JP~*~

That night during the TACT meeting, all the fifth years and Dennis, the only second year, were talking about their Defense classes, the fourth years and N.E.W.T. classes were the next day.

"that test was awful!" Hannah complained, "I think I failed it."

"How could you fail it? June had gone over everything on that test." Padma scoffed.

June calmed everyone down, as they started debating what had been learned and what hadn't, and got their attention. "raise your hand if you won your class's Duels."

Three hands went up, Justin, Neville and Michael.

"All guys, well, well done. As a reward, you will each be sharing with us you strategy. Who wants to go first?" June looked at the three young men, who lowered their hands at their 'prize'.

June smiled as they looked at each other, waiting for another to get up there and speak to the group. "If one of you doesn't come up here, I'll pick. Or you come up here right now, I'll help."

Neville and Justin took a half step forward, and then stepped back.

"Michael it is then!" June said with a grin. "And I'll still help you out. Come on up."

Michael Corner slowly walked on the little stage, the teens applauding to help relax him.

Michael stood next to June, and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"ok, first, tell us who you were up against." June said with a smile.

He looked at her, "for the first duel, or the last?"

June smiled, "I'll shorten your misery and say the last."

Michael gave a little smile. "Anthony and I made it to the last round."

June grinned, "Good! And before you started the duel, what was your strategy?"

Michael was still talking to her, while just looking out at the others with quick glances, "um, well I noticed that Tony leaves his left side open a lot, and he always attacks first. So I figured I'd just wait for him to attack, throw up a shield, and after it absorbed his attack, I threw out a stinging hex to his left side, and he threw his wand into the air."

June smiled, "perfect!" towards the end, he was even talking to the crowd more.

They all clapped as he stepped down.

"now, Anthony, make sure you listen, your friend is letting you know where you need work on your dueling skills. After you duel someone, especially a friend, its really good to get some feed back, especially if you lose.

"Neville, you're up next." June said with a smile. The color drained from his face, but he stepped up on the stage. "ok, who were you up against?"

Neville chose to look at his feet while he spoke. "Hermione."

June winked at Hermione, who looked like she was itching to get up there and talk. "and what was your strategy against Hermione?"

Neville glanced at Hermione, then June, then back at his feet. "she doesn't like to hurt people, so she only uses spells like tickling and distraction techniques, and since the teacher wanted to see our range of spells, she was getting slower because she had to think of more spells that wouldn't hurt. I got her with a disarming spell while she was thinking."

June grinned, "It's good to learn our weaknesses. Hermione, people can be healed, its ok to cause a little pain, it'll be impossible to avoid in the coming war if you have to fight."

Hermione frowned, "but I won't be attacking my friends then, I won't mind hurting a Death Eater."

June shook her head, "what if you do have to hurt a friend? What if you have to hurt a friends parent? What if they disguise themselves as a friend? Tonks can change her appearance at will, she can't be the only Metamorphmagus out there."

Hermione nodded.

"ok, Neville, thank you for sharing, you may get down now." He practically ran off the stage. June smiled at Justin, and waved him up, "last but not least, lets hear about your win. Who was your opponent?"

Justin took a deep breath and stared blankly out into the audience. "Susan beat Hannah, and I beat Ernie, so it was us in the last round. Susan uses her shield a lot, so you have to do that two or three spells in a row trick you taught us a few weeks back. So I got through her shield and disarmed her and won." He took another breath and walked off the stage.

June smiled, "very good everyone! Now I guess its my turn! So I was up against Theodore Nott-"

"Draco got beat by Nott?" Ron sneered.

Draco growled, "for your information, I didn't get to go up against Nott, I was against June in the second match. Did you get beat by Hermione or Neville?"

Ron lowered his head and muttered something that sounded like Hermione.

June tapped her foot while the boys picked at each other, and when they finally turned back to the stage, she continued, "Nott is the kind of person who is really easy to manipulate and make mad. The trick is to act like he's someone you don't consider worthy of your time. And if you can, don't block, counter. if you make it look like he's predictable and boring, he'll quickly lose his temper. Now, with Nott, I beat him with a simple charm that gave his arm a pull, and he dropped his wand in surprise."

"How can you tell if someone is easy to manipulate?" Ginny asked.

June smiled, "impatience, anger, stress, sadness, worry, etc. it's not finding a person who is susceptible to manipulation, it's finding the manipulation for the person you're up against."

"That sounds a lot like a Slytherin tactic." Zach said with a sneer.

June shrugged, "it works, no matter whom the genius is who came up with it. But you should find what works for you; just realize that every tactic has a weakness."

There was a general murmur of agreement.

"Now, I want you to talk amongst yourselves and let your friends know where they're weak points are, even if you can't correct it, its good to know what to watch out for." June smiled as she hopped down to join in the conversations.

~*~JP~*~

A week after Tonks and the other Aurors were introduced, the Headmaster introduced the man replacing Umbridge.

"I am very pleased to introduce our new High Inquisitor, Unspeakable Broderick Bode!" Dumbledore smiled and clapped, the staff joining in. the students clapped a little, but most just stared at the man standing next to Dumbledore. He looked like the kind of guy who runs a funeral home, forever in mourning, and had the complexion of someone who spent too much time indoors.

"Good evening students. It is a pleasure to be here." Unspeakable Bode voice droned on, even though he spoke very little, and he stared at them like he was checking the back of their skulls for lint… "I look forward to getting to know you and your teachers as I inspect this school for the Ministry. I am sure that I will find little to nothing amiss, as Hogwarts has always been able to function on its own stead." He sat down and the teachers all clapped again. the students just hoped he wouldn't spend much time speaking to them. This guy made Professor Binns sound enthusiastic.

But, it was defiantly agreed, this guy was a huge improvement on Umbridge.

~*~JB~*~

A/N Broderick Bode is from the books, I found him on .com under Unspeakables.

Tonks, is of course from the books, Proudfoot is from the books, but I gave him a first name, since HPWiki didn't have a first name for him. Auror Forrest is completely my creation, because there were only like, 3 Aurors named, and none had the right personality I was looking for. And I didn't want too many Order members roaming about Hogwarts.

And I have no idea what the Auror uniform is, if there is one, and if you know, and can prove it, let me know. Otherwise I'm just gonna put em in regular robes.

next chapter, i WAS working on a normal chapter, but i got a bit of a plot bunny from my neice, so the next chapter will be a little short, but the next one is being worked on too, so it'll only be a couple days behind it. so, new chap by Sunday, hopefully before, but defiantly by Sunday, and the next one less then a week after. hopefully. ^_^

Review! Let me know what you think!


	43. Chapter 43 So You've Had a Bad Day

Chapter 43 Junipers Awful Horrible Terrible Really Bad Day

A/N This sort of came to me in a moment of brilliant inspiration. It started as a bit of fun, but it turns out it fits into my plan a little better then I thought it would, and came out a lot more serious then I thought. It is supposed to be a little angsty, and not meant to progress the story in any way. Except one. And I have a feeling I'm going to be egged for it, but oh well, what's a bad day with out a real tragedy eh? Ask Hamlet or Romeo.

And for those of you who keep saying June is human enough, a lot of you say the opposite, but there are a few of you who seem to disagree, this is for you. Even Saviors have bad days.

~*~JB~*~

Thursday, 8:00am

June shot up in bed, hand on her forehead. Her scar burned like mad, it felt like someone stuck a hot fire poker straight into her brain. Her eyes stayed clenched shut, she couldn't open them her head hurt so much. She couldn't remember exactly what she had dreamed, all she could recall was blood pain and laughter. After what felt like forever, June was able to open her eyes. She blinked owlishly, trying to make the pain fade. It felt like an eternity, but the pain did subside. June laid down for a second, just breathing, then she picked up her wand from her bed side table and waved it in a circle above her head.

*8:06* flashed in purple.

It took her a second to comprehend what she saw, but when it clicked, she was out of that bed so fast you'd think the bed was electric.

June woke up late. Not late for her, which is just on time for breakfast. She had missed breakfast entirely, and would have to run to be 10 minutes late to Double Potions. The only plus was that she didn't have to leave the dungeons.

There was no way this day could have a worse start.

June ran through the door, out of breath and not as put together as usual. She was in her actual uniform, her hair was flying wildly, like her father's had only to the extreme, her tie was untied, her shoes weren't buckled, and without make up, her scar was on full view for all the school to admire.

And Bode was overseeing the class.

_Thank you Fate, for proving me wrong._

Snape raised his eyebrow at her. "Miss Potter, so good of you to join us. 10 points from Slytherin for tardiness, and 10 for not being properly attired. Have a seat and get your things out, we'll be making the Focus Elixir you were to research before today. If you did your assignment, you should have no problem using only your notes. If I see any books, you will receive a fail."

The class visibly sagged, they wouldn't dare groan in Snape's classroom.

"This is your Ordinary Wizarding Levels year, and this is on the list for those you may be tested on. If you can't manage at this level, I would recommend speaking with your Head of House about careers that done require a N.E.W.T. in Potions." He glared around the classroom, "you may begin."

June got up from her seat, right in front next to Neville, the only open seat. She didn't mind working near Neville, he was ok at Potions, he just had this little problem of adding too much of something if Snape walked to close to him. After collecting the ingredients for her Potion, she had, of course, done her homework, and could easily make this potion without use of her notes.

Placing her cauldron as far from Neville's, just in case, June got to work. She sliced, diced, chopped and juiced, heated up the walnut oil in her cauldron, then peeled, pulped, creamed and pounded.

She placed a drop of the prune juice in the oil, to check the temperature, and as it sizzled, she lowered the fire and added the cup and a half of juice. It takes a good half hour to get that much juice out of a dried fruit…

Stirring clockwise, she slowly added the sliced almonds, one at a time, for each full circle of her stirring rod. The potion turned the required pale yellow. The potion got to sit for a full minute while she mixed the pounded oatmeal, pulped mango and creamed brown sugar in a beaker. As soon as her timer went off, she added the mixture and stirred vigorously until it turned deep orange. So far it looked like a badly cooked breakfast, which is exactly what it was supposed to be, at this stage.

Next came the diced livers, a mixture of giraffe, gorilla, and gopher. Why these three, June had no clue, but the book said they were the best, if incredibly rare, for this potion. Of course, you'd only know this if you read the extra readings Snape assigned, everyone else was using chicken liver, antelope liver, and tiger liver. Surprisingly, even Draco was using the standard recipe livers, she saw him grab for the chicken parts as she exited the storeroom. He must have had something beside homework on his mind last night…

The livers were added, and she stirred counter clockwise for five minutes. About 3 minutes in, she heard a bunch of timers go off around the room, she was a little surprised, until she glanced over and saw Neville adding a mushy dark orange mixture that must be his oatmeal mixture to his cauldron. She was still ahead.

Her timer went off and she shut of the fire. She stirred slowly clockwise until it stopped steaming, this took about 10 minutes. More timers went off while she stirred, and she kept her eye on Neville. If there was any stage that was volatile, it was this one. You wouldn't think it would be, considering it didn't have any magical ingredients, but each of the ingredients have to be spelled and treated before stored in Snape's labs and naturally magical items absorb the magic better, while 'muggle' ingredients aren't cultivated in magical area, and so are more likely to repel the magic, as they had evolved doing. She was ready to jump in front of any explosion that occurred near her potion, cause one wrong ingredient and she'd be toast anyway. When the steam stopped, June added the last ingredient, the chopped Welsh Green dragon scales, just sprinkling them over the surface of the potion until you couldn't see the muddy grey of the potion. She took two steps back and counted. When she got to 20, the potion made a loud hiss and a small mushroom cloud of vibrant purple exploded into the air.

Snape was next to her in a heartbeat. "Miss Potter, what an excellent Focus Draught. Perfect coloring, perfect reaction, you even did the extra reading on it."

June glowed, the day was looking up. Potions always made her feel good.

Then Snape's face darkened, "unfortunately, we are not making the Focus Draught today. In fact, we're not set to cover that for another week. Your classmates are all making the Fever Elixir, and as it takes a full thirty minutes of stirring, and an hour more of prep work and careful preparation, I'm afraid there's no time for you to make it during this class. You will receive a fail for the day, but you can make it up in Detention tonight after dinner." Snape's brow furrowed in a worried manner, "please try to listen to instructions, Miss Potter, I would hate for your grade to slip." He turned and walked away.

June was horror struck. She heard the wrong potion. She had thought it odd he would call it an Elixir instead of a Draught, but he liked playing mind games with them sometimes, it messed up the students who weren't fully paying attention or hadn't done their homework. But of course he wouldn't do that in front of the new Umbridge, she should have double checked. She really needed to stop looking ahead in her book when she finished the assigned reading…

June sat in her seat and cleaned her station for the last half hour of class. She watched Neville brew an A potion, and shake as Snape declared it 'Acceptable'.

June headed up to Charms, determined to have a better day, starting now. Knowing she was early, she stopped in the bathroom to do something about her appearance. She had fixed her clothes in Potions, but she needed a mirror for her hair and make up. Of course, she didn't have her make up with her, so she de-frizzed with a spell, and it calmed in to soft waves, she broke her usual part, and made it so a little more hair was on the right side of her face, covering her scar perfectly. Of course, this also covered her right eye, so she may be slightly more visibly challenged then usual. June stepped out of the bathroom just in time for the late bell to sound, and she made a mad dash for her class.

10 points later, June sat with Daphne in Charms, learning the wand motions for more object manipulation spells.

"so, why weren't you at breakfast? Draco was really worried." Daphne whispered as her wand swished though the air.

June sent her a glare, "the real question is why one of you didn't wake me up?"

Daphne started, "you were asleep? I didn't even think to check your bed, you're always awake way before the rest of us. But I'll check from now on!"

June huffed and went back to her swishes.

Charms passed with no more incidents, so June was feeling a little better by the time she was walking down to Care of Magical Creatures. Half way down the lawn, Draco caught up with her.

"Hey, I got a letter from my dad this morning. We need to talk later ok?" he looked worried.

June nodded, "sure, after my detention, we'll talk."

Draco shook his head, "no, it has to be before dinner."

June nodded and he ran off to join Nott. Hermione caught up with her, having seen but not heard the conversation.

"where are Daphne, Millie and Blaise?" Hermione asked, curiously.

June shrugged, "probably staying away from me. I sorta snapped at Daphne this morning for not waking me up."

Hermione's eyes bugged out a big, "_you_ over slept?"

June frowned, "yeah, why else would I be late to Potions?"

Hermione shrugged, "but I figured it was something to do with Snape, since he didn't seem surprised, or too mad."

June smiled, "how would you know what Snape looks like surprised? He has the best poker face I've ever seen."

Hermione looked away, "well, he was awfully surprised when you brewed the wrong potion."

June frowned again.

They got to Hagrid's Hut, and formed the usual group, except one. June stuck with the Gryffindors this morning.

Hagrid came out, followed by Bode. _Great. Twice in one day. _

"today we're gonna cover somthin' straigh' from the O.W.L. test!" Hagrid rubbed his huge hands together, grinning ear to ear. "dragons!"

The entire class took a step back. Hagrids face fell slightly,

"aw, come on. You guys wanna see a dragon don't'cha?"

No one reacted. June looked around, everyone seemed absolutely determined to stay away from a dragon. Well, June had dealt with a Dragon before. She took two steps forward.

Hagrid smiled, "Juniper, my little Brave Heart." He turned to Bode, "she was first to volunteer to pet a Hippogriff too."

Bode nodded, "odd trait in a Slytherin, but she must take after her father in this." His dull monotone voice dragged out a little more upbeat then usual.

Hagrid grinned and nodded.

"more like takes after her mother and wouldn't disappoint Hagrid." Pavarti whispered.

Lavender giggled, "not even if it means facing a dragon."

Hagrid ushered June over to a make-shift wall, it looked like white cardboard, it wasn't thick or heavy, and was probably keeping its self up in its circular shape. "ok, just go on in there, and tell me everything you can about the dragon. Don't worry, it's tied up so he can't hurt ya, and we can hear everything you say out here."

June stuck her head in the gap in the entrance, saw the dragon, and went in. even closed the door behind her.

"Hes a Welsh Green. Male. About 6 months old. And hurt, his left wing has a broken bone in the middle of the wing. Probably injured while learning to fly. He was orphaned recently, if he had a mother she would have prevented the fall from being that bad, and he has the build of a dragon who's been hunting for a while."

June stuck her head out of the enclosure, "Welsh Greens are the only dragons that keep their babies in the nest this long. If he'd had a mother, he probably wouldn't have been attempting flying yet either." Her head popped back in.

"a normal welsh green wouldn't breath fire for another two months, but this one will probably start soon."

Hagrid started, "what? Where did you read that?"

June laughed, "wasn't a book. I was talking to a portrait on the fifth floor, he used to train dragons back when they were being hunted for sport by muggles. Said a lot of Welsh Greens were killed in the act of proving a mans worth as a knight for the king. This was about 10 years after Merlin and Camelot, of course."

"ok, June, you can come out now!" Hagrid said, a little nervously. Bode had lowered his clipboard, and had his wand ready. They hadn't expected the baby dragon to breath fire.

June walked out, "you shouldn't worry, he'll only start breathing fire if scared or threatened. Welsh Greens are smaller dragons, so as long as you appear smaller then them, they're fine. I just approached him on my knees, and he barely gave me two glances."

Bode put his wand away, and pulled up his clipboard. "how did you determine the age and sex of the Dragon?"

June smiled, "his wing span and the shape of his claws told me his sex, and the length of his tail and and the horns on his head told me his age. They were a little stubby, and his tail was only half the length of his wings. Really, he could be anywhere from 6 to 10 months, but I figured for the younger side since he fell for the crawling trick."

Bode nodded and made a few notes, "Miss Potter, come with me while your teacher goes over Welsh Greens with the rest of your class."

They only just stepped out of hearing range when Bode sat on the grass. June was so surprised to see such a… proper Ministry worker just flop on the grass, that she didn't move for a minute.

"you may join me, Miss Potter." June sat.

Bode nodded, "so, you know a lot about Dragons. You said you learned this from a portrait?"

June smiled and nodded, "the Portraits around Hogwarts like to talk, they just don't have any one who'll listen. So I've been taking a few hours a week to talk to each portrait on each floor. I do one floor a year, so I'm on the fifth floor. I just spoke with Melbrose Tawfy three weeks ago."

Bode wrote a few things down. "you don't think that the teachers here have enough knowledge to teach?"

June frowned, "of course the teachers here can teach, but they really don't have enough time to teach us everything they learned they're entire lives. Following the Ministry guidelines make it so that every child in our world gets the same education, theoretically, but learning from your teachers is more then them just regurgitating facts at us. Its also learning about them as people, because though we may all get the same information, each teacher has a different way of giving it to us. That's what makes the teachers at Hogwarts so much better then any other Wizarding School in Britain, they had lives and experiences before being teachers." June grinned, "and that's also what makes every portrait on our walls special, they have each lived full, interesting lives. They're not just random pictures, every portrait is of a great wizard or witch who did something special with their life. No two have lived the same life, and they each have something to teach us."

Bode jotted down a few notes, nodded and they returned to the class.

June relaxed. Her day was finally getting better. She'd never had such a long string of bad luck before. The rest of the class was taking turns looking at the dragon, none getting as close as June did, due to the fact that Hagrid was afraid someone would get burned while Bode was there. So, June sat near the Dragons enclosure, listening to her classmates talk about the little dragon. Getting bored, she pulled out some scrapes of parchment and started drawing the dragon. She was no artist, it looked a bit like a snake with feet, but her wings were coming out ok.

Suddenly there was a roar, a scream and the sound of twenty or so feet running. June looked after her class, as she saw a spurt of flames shoot out the door of the pen. She stood up as fast as she could, but she wasn't fast enough. The wall of the pen came down on her, knocking her face first into the grass. She could feel heat as the dragon spat fire in every direction. She wriggled her way out from under the wall, and just as she stood, a jet of flame shot her way, she ducked, but it got her hair. She ran a few steps and dropped to the floor, rolling to put her hair out. She finally got it out, just as Hagrid and Bode managed to get the dragon under control.

Luckily for her, her hair was long enough, and she couldn't feel any pain, so she was probably not burned. Bode walked her up to the Hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey checked her over completely. She wasn't burned, a little bruised up, and her hair had to be cut to chin length. She spent the entire lunch in Pomfrey's company, going through scans, taking potions to make sure she didn't have any internal injuries, and staring into a mirror trying to cut her hair evenly.

There was a topical potion that she could use to grow it out again, it would take about 3 days to get back to her original length, but she needed to brew it herself, or have Snape do it. it _could_ be done faster, but then her hair would be thinner and with her hair type, she would rather wait a few days then have frizzy stingy hair for however long it took to grow out naturally. She could live with a bob for a day or two.

Transfiguration was the next class, and June was 10 minutes early. As her fellow Slytherin's trickled in, they each had something to say, or had to say something, about her hair. Daphne and Millie both had a version of "oh no! Your beautiful hair!" Blaise grinned and asked if Draco would be ok dating a boy. Nott made some crack about lying with Dragons, and his two goons laughed. Draco just sat next to her said, "I think you look beautiful." for some reason, Nott found this particularly funny.

That class passed with little mishap, except that June was the only one who couldn't transfigure her rabbit into a hat. Draco finshed his dark brown Fedora first, Nott managed a black and white baseball cap, Blaise had a tan sunhat with a dark brown band that matched her rabbits stripe that ran down its back. Daphne succeeded in making a cute white bucket hat that retained a little grey bunny fuzz that was the tip of its fur. Millie made a yellow beret that clashed horribly with her hair. Even Crabbe and Goyle made black beanies with random white makings around them.

June's solid grey bunny refused to even start turning into a hat. For some reason her spell was doing nothing, which was really strange, cause even a broken wand does something. McGonagall gave her a nice long homework assignment on it, and said she could try again on Thursday or tomorrow after class.

The last class of the day was History of Magic, so the Slytherin's made their way to nap time, sitting as far from the Hufflepuff's they shared the class with as they could get.

Draco spoke with the others for a second each, and they all sat up front, which was still really far from the Hufflepuff's. Draco sat next to June in the back, and they were completely isolated. The nearest person was five rows up or four across. They were as alone as it gets in a classroom.

Apparently Draco couldn't wait till after class to 'talk'.

June sat quietly, waiting fro Draco to start talking. It was about 10 minutes into the class when he spoke. "we have to break up."

June stared at him, he kept his gaze forward.

"okay." June said slowly.

Draco glanced at her and could see confusion bright in her green eyes. He swallowed hard. "my dad went to a meeting last night, and the Dark Lord has something planned. And part of the plan is me breaking up with you." Draco grabbed her hand, June looked at it, but didn't move. "I don't want to break up with you, and I'm sure its only temporary, but everyone has to think we broke up. If I don't, then my father may be in danger." He squeezed her hand, "do you understand June? Are you ok?"

June looked him in the eye. This had been the absolute worst day of her life. She had woken to more pain then she had ever felt in her life, she had lost copious points, she had gotten fails for the day in two very important classes, she had a detention, she had a really long essay to write, she had a wall dropped on her, she had her hair half burned off, her wand wasn't functioning properly, and she had yet to eat.

Next to all that, she was breaking up with her boyfriend.

June stood up slowly. She placed her blank notes in her bag, and turned to her ex-boyfriend. She took a deep breath, and said as loud as she could muster, "you know what? I really don't care. After the day I've had, this means nothing. And that tells me that _you_ mean nothing. This has been coming on for a long time, so I'm not even surprised." She reached down to her wrist and pulled the Snitch off, dropped it on his desk, and walked out.

Everyone was staring at her, she had even managed to get Binns' attention. She didn't care. She was numb. She felt nothing. She wasn't sad, she wasn't upset, this was just how life was today.

Tomorrow she may feel regretful, miserable, depressed and pissed, but today her give-a-damn was busted.

~*~JP~*~

June walked down the hall, not sure where she was headed, until she looked up and found herself at a portrait of a bowl of fruit. She grinned as she tickled the pear and walked through.

June spent the rest of her class period and until dinner started in the kitchens with the House elves, munching on a turkey sandwich and then some chips, taking some cookies to go. While everyone was in the dining hall, probably talking about her and Draco, she snuck back up to her room and hid behind a potions text, eating her cookies. When she heard everyone coming back from dinner, she knew she could escape to her detention, even if she was over an hour early. Snape wouldn't mind.

She kept her head down and quickly made her way out the door. Even going as fast as she was, she heard snippets of conversation, and every person she passed was talking about how Draco had dumped her and how she had tried to save face by dumping him back. But oddly, she still didn't care that she had been dumped. She just didn't want to talk to people yet. And luckily no one tried to speak to her, whether they noticed her or not she didn't know, but no one stopped her.

She knocked on Snape's private lab door, and it opened. She slipped in and closed the door behind her.

"a bit eager for your detention, aren't you?" Snape said from his seat next to a steaming cauldron. He wasn't even looking at it, so it must have a long stewing period.

"more like eager to be anywhere but the dorms." June said with a sigh.

"I hear you had a pretty hard day." Snape said with a smirk, "attacked by a dragon and dumped in front of a huge crowd of on lookers who swear you burst into tears."

June groaned. "I wasn't dumped. Draco said that Vol-the Dark Lord ordered his father to order him to break up with me for some ultimate plan he's cooking up, and that he was only going through with it to make sure his dad comes out of the next meeting ok."

Snape's smirk remained. He had known all along.

"so you were attacked by a dragon then? That explains the hair."

June sighed, "speaking of which, I need a hair growth potion. The topical one."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "you want to grow it out? I think short looks rather good on you. Makes you look taller."

June scrunched her face up, "oh ha ha, make fun of the girl who had a wall fall on her."

"and who lost 40 points for Slytherin today."

June scowled. "don't you have any pity for me? I'm hurting here."

Snape scoffed, "you are not hurting. I've seen girls after a break up before. They sure don't come hide in my Potion lab making jokes about a bad day."

June cocked her head to the side, "then what am I supposed to be doing?"

Snape shrugged, "cry your eyes out in the bathroom then eat copious amounts of ice cream?"

June waved the suggestion away, "that sounds horrible. But I did eat a few cookies earlier."

Snape snorted, "I hope you ate more then that, you didn't make it to a single meal today."

June nodded, "I had a sandwich."

Snape shook his head and waved his wand, calling a house elf. "bring up a bowl of vegetable soup for Miss Potter please, she needs the nutrients."

June perked up, "can I have some crackers too please?"

The little elf bowed and disappeared.

Snape glared at her, "do not miss meals again. if you must, you may sit at the Gryffindor table, I'm sure they're waiting with open arms to help yiou get over the evil Slytherin."

June laughed. "Don't worry, I wont miss any more meals. I get too hungry."

June's food popped in, and she crunched her crackers up and dropped them into her soup. Snape wrinkled his nose and muttered "children."

After she had finished the extremely healthy soup, she got to work on the Potion she missed that day.

She stayed, after the potion was finished, practicing her transfiguration. Snape kept small animals to test his experimental potions on, and just happened to have a rabbit.

With a little help from Snape on wand handling, she managed to turn the poor little brown tested rabbit into a nice bonnet. Snape returned it to its original form and placed it back in its cage.

And still she stuck around. It was nearing curfew, and she was starting to get drowsy, so when she was just to the point where she was easy to influence, but could still walk on her own, he walked her to her dorm, straight to the girls stair, and waited until she entered her years rooms, then he turned and left.

June fell into bed, and was out before the other girls could even ask.

The last thought she had before sleep claimed her, was _thank Merlin this day is over._

~*~JB~*~

A/N so, that's June's little bit of drama. The break up has been planned for awhile, so bring on the hate mail. They may get back together, but not for awhile. They'll probably see other people, Draco more so then June, she'll be busy. The reason shes not more upset is because they'd been more like friends for a long time now, like I said, June's busy. And she understands why he did it. I mean, who wouldn't break up with someone to save they're parents life? especially if the other person was in on it.

Ok, so the next chapter will be up as soon as I get back from Sakura Con. Since I'll be in Washington for a week, this does not mean a week from Monday, more like Thursday. The good news is, its finished. So there will be no delay. You still have to wait though. i like seeing how many people read my story… even if only 1 out of every 100 review… so on that note!

Review! Tell me how I'm doing! You guys have been very stingy in the review department, and I need the encouragement! I only got 8 on the last chapter! and most of those were just saying "update!" And 9 on the one before! You guys usually give me at least 15. Feed the author, she likes it!


	44. Chapter 44 Life Goes On

Chapter 44 Life Goes On

i'm sorry i broke so many hearts with the break up, but there is a reason behind it. ^_^ i also think its very cute that some of you just assumed Neville was next in line. and the hope you guys are putting on Nott so quickly! let the boy think before he goes against his entire family!

**Sometimes**, thank you so much for your kind words, but i actaully had a pretty comfortable booth in the library, with padded seats and a big table, so i could spread out notes and napkin thoughts. and the staff didnt even bother me cause they figured i was studying for midterms or something. and thanks for all the recs! i'll get right on reading them. i was hoping someone would send me a few! ^_^

**Ok, this chapter is super long.** My longest by 1,000 words. I probably could have split it… but I didn't want to. I like putting out a mega big chapter. But you have been warned. For slow readers, or readers who only have so long to read, I recommend copying and pasting on a word doc and deleting as you go. that's what I do, usually with a whole story, not just a chapter. But it works!

you guys responded so nicely to the last chapter, that i couldnt bare to not post this before i left. so i expect to come home to an inbox full of reviews! ^_^

LOTS of surprises this chapter, so i expect to get lots of reviews. you should take notes. write down little snippets of things you want to comment on, so i get nice long reveiws. ^_^ which i like. everyone has an opinion! i WANT YOURS!

oh, and enjoy. *evil smirk*

~*~JB~*~

It was in the paper the next day. The. Next. Day. All over the front of the Daily Prophet. A huge picture of June glaring down at Draco in History class, new haircut and all. How they got a photo she'll never know. It had a great headline too. Hogwarts 'It' Couple Breaks Up! Wasn't half as good as the rest of the article of course. It details how the heartless Draco Malfoy broke the sweet Electus' heart after her run in with a Dragon. In class. With a ton of people present. 'Sources say that he did it so she wouldn't make a scene.' And how, of course, this didn't stop the lovely delicate girl from leaving the room in tears, right in the middle of class.

She particularly liked how the article made her seem like such a victim, while Draco gets the title for the worse guy in the world. Which was impressive, considering that most people were coming around to believing that Voldemort had returned.

Oddly, June still felt fine. She didn't seem upset in the least that she had 'lost a love' or 'had her heart stomped on like grapes into wine.' It didn't even bother her that Draco seemed so truly upset. He picked at his food and stared at her in class and at meals. Of course, by lunch he was being bombarded with Howlers and hate mail, that might have had something to do with June's lack of empathy.

She had received exactly 3 letters. One from Narcissa Malfoy, one from Sirius, and one from the Headmaster.

The first was a repeat of what Draco had said regarding why they were breaking up, and a toss in about how cute her hair looked.

The second was a long monologue about how the Malfoy boy wasn't worthy, and how she'd find a new love, a true love. A better love. And ten Galleons to blow on chocolate at Honeydukes. June grinned.

The last was a note letting her know that she had a storage room full of fan mail in his office if she'd like to read it, if not he'd be happy to dispose of it for her. June wrote a note and quickly tied it to Gaia's leg, since she had delivered the Headmasters missive. The letters would be boxed up and sent to her room, with her thanks.

She had just sent Gaia off, when Colin Creevey came running up to her.

"June, hey June, I got this letter, see." He shoved a half crumpled letter under her nose, "it's from the Editor of Witch Weekly, she wants me to send her a few pictures of you, since you said I was your official photographer in one of your interviews." He grinned, bouncing with excitement. "Can I? Is it ok? Please? I would _love _to be published in Witch Weekly!"

June smiled, "sure, I don't mind. But please make sure they're really good ones."

Colin got this horrified look on his face, "I would _never_ send a bad photo of you to _anyone_!"

June grinned, then Colin fidgeted, shifting back and forth, biting his lip… he had a request.

"Just ask Colin." June said with a laugh.

"Can I take a new picture with your new hair?" the question practically bursting from his mouth.

June thought for a second, she _was_ going to grow out her hair, but she'd been getting a lot of compliments on it, and was rethinking her potion. "sure Colin, lets do a shoot tonight before the sun sets. Anything you'd prefer I wear?"

Colin, as a photographer, was really good with colors, especially as they occur in nature.

"um, if we're doing it in the evening, white would look good, especially with all the spring flowers growing near the Forrest. And I'd avoid colors like yellow, pink and green; maybe a light blue would look good?" Colin looked her up and down then focused on her face. "Do you have any teal or turquoise? Those would go with your eyes a lot better then a baby or sky blue."

June gave a salute, "white and teal, yes sir!"

Colin nodded and walked off, muttering to himself about poses and locations.

After classes, June was in her room with Daphne and Millie, picking out an outfit for her to wear for the photo shoot.

"skirt or jeans?" June asked, looking at herself in the mirror, holding up her blue jeans and a knee length skirt.

Daphne hmmed and Millie said "what about a dress?"

"I agree, a dress would be better." Daphne said with a smile.

June tossed the clothes in her hand onto the bed, and returned to the closet. She pulled out a knee length sundress and an ankle length a-line dress. "now which one?"

"the long one is kind of formal." Daphne claimed, her nose crinkled.

Millie nodded, "I like the floaty one much better."

June slipped it on, and looked at it in the mirror. It had spaghetti straps, and it was still a little wintery outside. "should I wear something under it?"

Daphne spoke up again, "what about I light sweater over it?"

"I'd like to see it with a t-shirt under it." Millie threw in.

June went for her trunk and pulled out a green t-shirt that had lace trimming, tapped her wand to it a few times to get the color a nice medium light teal, and maneuvered it under her dress. The dress was spelled pure white, and they looked at the combo.

Millie grinned, "its cute!"

Daphne kept stepping forward and back, looking at her from all angles. "I don't like it. I don't know why, but there's something…"

"It's juvenile." Blaise said from the door way. "You look like you're ten."

They all looked at her in the mirror and made a collective "oooh" sound. June discarded the t-shirt and started hunting for her sweaters.

"so, June." Blaise came up behind her, watching as she threw hanger after hanger on the bed. "if Draco started dating, how would that make you feel?"

June froze, and stood up. She looked at Balise, and frowned. "I don't know. I think I'm still a little numb over the whole thing."

Blaise tilted her head to the side, "and the thought doesn't bother you?"

June shrugged, "not right now. But it might be because I can't really picture him with someone else."

Blaise nodded, "what about Pansy?"

June thought for a minute, holding a half length sweater in her hand, "I don't know if I would be mad because its Pansy, or that its Draco dating her."

"what if it was me?" Blaise asked, taking a step away from her.

June froze again. this actually took some thought. Could she handle her ex-boyfriend dating one of her friends? Why does that make a difference? Does that make a difference? She still felt nothing. She thought about Blaise sitting next to Draco, holding his hand, snogging in the halls, spending time with his parents… that last one she felt a twinge.

But… he broke up with her. He says he did it so Voldemort wouldn't hurt his father. Why would he date, if he only did it to save his dad? And June, she had heartlessly thrown it back in his face. Tossed his charm like it meant nothing to her, when just last summer it meant the entire world was still holding itself together.

Maybe she was stronger. Voldemort was making her stronger. Chipping away at her life, was causing her to build it back twice as strong. Soon enough, nothing could knock her down. Watching her first love move on… that could make her stronger. It would make her stronger. Everyone agreed, 'its better to have loved and lost.' There must be a reason for that. It makes you stronger to have lost love. Sirius even said it, when you break up with one person, you know yourself a little better, and you know what you want a little more.

Either that or she was turning heartless.

June smiled, "I think I'd be okay with that."

Blaise looked shocked. "so, I can ask him out?"

June shrugged, "sure."

Daphne's jaw dropped and Millie shrieked.

"You would actually date your friends ex-boyfriend?" Millie was furious.

Blaise shrugged, "Pansy used to brag about what a good kisser he is, and if June doesn't care, then why do you? He's a Malfoy. He's single. Someone's going to snap him up. Why not me?"

June stood in front of the mirror, trying on sweater after sweater, "I really don't care guys. I thought about it, and I don't mind. she's right, Draco is from a really good family and would make a very eligible match for Blaise." She turned and winked at her, "he is a really good kisser too."

Millie was looking back and forth between them, still stunned. Daphne looked confused, but thought that it was June's mistake and hers alone.

"what do you think of this?" June asked, turning in her new ensemble. She had her white sundress under a teal crocheted button up half sweater that went to her elbows.

Daphne sighed, "that is adorable."

"You need a white flower in your hair." Millie said, forgetting about the Draco situation.

"And teal shoes." Blaise said, "flats, with a little lace."

June found a spare bit of parchment, crumbled it into a ball and passed it to Daphne, the resident Transfiguration expert, to turn it into a large flower hairpin. She pulled a pair of shoes out of her closet, an old pair of buckle shoes, she didn't have flats, and started adjusting. She used a severing charm to remove the buckle and a bit off the top of the toe, she removed almost the entire sole of the shoe, and changed the material from leather-ish to a stiff cotton. Then she made it match her sweater, and found some lace one an old shirt she got from her aunt that was hidden in the deepest part of her trunk. A little sticking charm, and her shoes were done.

She slipped them on, and Daphne handed her the fluffy silk peony she had made from the parchment, made it white, and clipped it into her hair.

They all looked at her in the mirror.

"you should take off the charm bracelet." Blaise said.

June's hand shot to her wrist.

"and wear something pretty." Millie said, "something more adult."

June swallowed and removed her beloved charms.

Daphne was going through her jewelry box, oohing and ahing. "why don't you ever wear this stuff?"

June put her hand to her throat, where the locket her mother had given her at birth had resided since her birth. "It's all I have."

They all paused and looked at her.

Millie came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "You will always have your mother with you, just look at your eyes. And this hair could only have come from a Potter." Millie smiled at her, "you may have lost one family, but you do have others in your life. What about your Godfather? The werewolf? Snape? Us? Even that cousin you seem to like so much. Your parents will always be a part of you, but you should let us be part of you too."

June smiled, and unhooked her locket, laying it carefully in a little velvet box, and placing it in the drawer next to her bed, right on top of her photo album.

"ok ladies, pick me out something pretty."

They dived into that jewelry like it was chocolate frosting. There was a lot of discussion, and a lot of them rushing back and forth with different pieces, until…

"I think this is the one!" Daphne exclaimed. She ran toward June and wrapped it around her neck, clipping it into place. It was a half inch thick white velvet chocker, with a white stone oval charm, the Potter coat of arms carved in it. In a picture, you'd never be able to tell. June tapped it with her wand and the white velvet turned teal.

Then Millie came forward, "and this too." it was an anklet, just a plain sliver chain with tiny little bells on it. It had been a gift from her Godfather, to keep her from being a Sneaky Slytherin. June clasped it around her ankle, and they looked her over again.

"perfect." Chorused the three girls. June smiled.

June threw on a robe, and they headed out of the common room. Every eye turned in her direction, except one. Draco was staring into the fire like it was all there was in the universe.

Blaise paused, and grabbed June's arm. She leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Are you sure?"

With a nod and a smile from June, Blaise separated from the group and bee-lined for the fire.

The rest of the group went straight out to the Forrest. They saw Colin by the lake, setting up near a tree stump. June removed her robe and Colin's eyes lit up, "you look perfect! I love the flower! Here, sit on this stump."

Colin got his camera all set up on its tripod, and started directing. "okay, not put one knee up, and drape your dress over it. now lean back on your hands." Click. "ok, now sit cross legged, and lean forward with your elbows on your knees. Perfect." Click. " turn your head to the left a little, smile." Click. "ok, now stand up, and lean against it with your right side facing me, look this way, and put your hands behind your back." Click. "Now fold your hands in front of you." Click. "now, sit on this rock, cross your ankles, oh, put that foot forward so I can see your anklet. Now rest your elbow on the stump, and put your face in your hand, yes, just like that, now laugh. You guys make her laugh. Perfect." Click.

And so it went until the sun started setting.

~*~JP~*~

The rest of the week past quickly. June's string of bad luck was a one day occurrence, and she was able to make up the work and points with no problems.

Due to her desire to pursue Draco, Blaise was spending a lot of time with him and Nott, so it was Daphne and Millie who spent their time guarding June from people asking for details on the break up, with Hermione when she schedule could manage it.

They all continued to go to the Room of Requirement, June treating Draco like any other student, and Draco trying to get her to talk to him alone.

About a week after the break up, Draco got so frustrated with her not speaking with him alone, that he sent her an owl. He used Gaia so no one would know who sent the missive, but when she got it during lunch, she read it, gave Gaia a bit of her sandwich and sent her off.

Assuming he would be ignored, he was surprised when she placed a note on his desk in Transfiguration.

His note had been a simple apology and request to speak with her in private. June's was about a page long.

_Draco,_

_I realize that you must be confused by my reaction to your orders to break up with me, and I was hoping you could think of an explanation for yourself, but I'll give you mine._

_When I heard what you said, I didn't feel anything. No pain, no sorrow, no fear, or any other feelings people feel when they break up. This made me realize that we may not be as perfect for each other as we thought. Honestly we've been growing apart for awhile. _

_It would make me very happy if, after Voldemort is gone for good and less of a control over your life, we were able to try again. And maybe with more time to grow up, we'll match up better, knowing exactly what each of us wants out of a partner. I would like you to take this time to date. To see other girls, or boys if you so desire. I plan to do the same. We can of course remain friends, and I would still love to see you over the summer if I can. _

_And please, remember why you decided to break up with me, for your father's safety, so stop mooning around like you're the one who got dumped. And I swear I have not and will not speak to the press about you or us. _

_Love,_

_June P_

_P.S. Please don't feel bad if you decide to date Blaise, I gave her my blessing. _

Draco read it after class, and breathed a sigh of relief. He felt a weight lift off of him, and he didn't feel as upset as he had before. Most of the pain had been guilt, and June had released him from that. He still felt bad, and he missed cuddling with her at night by the fire, but they hadn't been able to be as close this year to his pretending to be pretending to date her. It was almost like they had really broken up over the summer, and they were just ready to move on.

He still felt like she was the woman he wanted to be with for the rest of his life, but he knew that, even together, they were apart. This was just what was necessary, for now.

Draco smiled. They would be fine. He would win her again in a couple years, and all would be well. The only part he didn't like about this was the possibility that she would fall in love while 'dating other people'.

_I don't have anything to worry about. I'm a Malfoy, who could be better then me?_

Draco gave June a nod when he noticed her watching him out of the corner of her eye, then turned to Blaise who was trying a little too hard to get his attention.

~*~JP~*~

Over the past week June had gone through all the fan mail she had been sent over the article in the Daily Prophet. A lot were from women who had been dumped, and all kinds of advice on the best way to recover. One woman's advice stood out a little stronger then the others.

'_Dear Miss Potter,_

_I am so sorry you were hurt in this way, and I'm sure all your friends, family and more people like me are full of advice on how to feel better, but I thought I'd share with you one of my favorite ways to feel better. _

_When I was your age, I had a serious boyfriend who left me for another girl when I wouldn't have… relations with him. I hope your break up is over something less stupid, but the way I got over it was, over the summer, I dated a really nice guy, the complete clown, a total goof. He made me laugh, and he treated me like I was special, but human. So many guys think they have to treat you like a Goddess to make you feel special, but sometimes feeling special is just talking to you like a friend and making you laugh._

_I ended up marrying my clown, but even if that relationship ends too, you'll better know what you really want in love. And sometimes, that alone shows you what you want in life._

_Oh, and tell my daughter that I said hello._

_Good luck,_

_Andromeda Tonks_

June smiled and passed on the message. She knew the story of Andromeda's shame and removal from the 'House of Black', Sirius talked about it like it was the proudest moment in his family's history. June had always admired her for following her heart, but she'd never met or spoken with her.

June sent her a thank you note, and passed the hello during her next Defense class.

Speaking of Defense class…

After they got the results from their assessment tests, Tonks spent Monday's and Wednesdays teaching out of the O.W.L. 'must know' book, identifying certain dark creatures, and knowing counter spells and defenses. Fridays were spent teaching Auror level concealment charms and appearance changing spells. Fridays were of course the most popular days. Tonks was full of information of the subject, she knew ways to change your appearance depending on your strengths. Neville would go on about how different dried herbs would temporarily change your appearance when chewed, Blaise spent forever in front of her mirror using Transfiguration to change her appearance. June had a list of Potions and charms to practice, while Millie had a list of charms twice the length of June's.

Tonks had given everyone a different list, depending on their grades in their other subjects. Even Ernie McMillan, the resident History buff had a list of books to look up on the subject, and Pavarti and Lavender, obsessed with Divination, were given a way to 'divine' how their looks would change in time. Neither girl was pleased with the outcome, so Tonks gave them a list of Charms specifically geared towards the hiding and removal of blemishes like a little weight, stretch marks, and wrinkles. Lavender specifically asked for something that would help with hair loss and removal, and was given the name of a few Potions.

Of course, the downside to this, was that Auror Tonks had no idea how to use any of the spells or brew any of the Potions. She had been given the list by the Head of her department, a Mr. Scrimgeour, to share with the students, but as a Metamorphmagus she didn't need any of these.

It was easy to see that Tonks was not teacher material, no matter how fun she was.

While going through the boxes of mail, June kept expecting to find a letter from Witch Weekly, asking for an interview to go with the pictures they requested from Colin, but when she finished, she was still without one.

Confused, she waited fro the next copy of Witch Weekly to come out. There was nothing in it on her, not even a picture.

_Maybe they wanted it for their records or something._

She kept her eye out for it anyway, every Wednesday checking her new copy of Witch Weekly for any mention of her or her photo shoot.

Three weeks passed with nothing. As that third week began, Tonks was removed as Defense teacher and Auror William Proudfoot took her place.

His introduction was actually quite interesting. June and the Slytherin's had Defense second on Mondays, so as one of his first classes, they had no warning for what he was like.

When they arrived, they were there before him, but he had left the door open, so they made their way in. the classroom had been redecorated, it was darker, more shadows. It had a lot of mirrors placed around and there were things hanging from the ceiling, that sparkled slightly. The clock stuck 9, and they jumped about a mile when a voice to their left started speaking.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts." Came a smooth deep voice, they couldn't see who it was coming from, but they were all looking. "I am Auror Proudfoot, and I will be educating you in the art of hiding yourself in plain sight."

Suddenly the voice changed locations, it was on the other side of the room. "we will be going over items, such as Invisibility Cloaks and Chameleon Hats."

"As well as spells," the voice was behind them now, "that help you hide and trick others into paying you no mind."

"The first of which," the students all looked to the front of the room, where the voice was now coming from. The man they had seen a month ago at the introduction dinner was standing there like he'd been there for awhile, "is the spell that helps you throw your voice around a room."

The class applauded. He bowed his head slightly in acknowledgment.

"now, as fellow Slytherin's, I full expect you to take to this art quite naturally." The class smirked as they were able to claim one of the coolest teachers they'd seen as one of their own, "but I must warn you, Professor Snape is wise to every one of the techniques I will be teaching you."

Their smirks didn't falter, Snape would be proud if they could sneak by him, as long as they didn't do so to do something stupid.

Proudfoot smiled at their confidence, and got started.

The Slytherin's refused to give away the man's first lesson, it was too much fun, being surprised and tricked like that, plus they would never tell the secrets of an artist.

Snape traditionally sat next to the Defense teacher, and he was rubbing his temples as the new Auror told him what he'd be teaching his students.

"Could you at least not teach the Weasley Twins?" Snape practically begged, "they're hard enough to catch as it is."

Proudfoot chuckled, "sure, I'll just ask them to leave while I teach their classmates how to sneak around. Even if I could convince them to leave the room, the other students would teach them. And on the very tiny chance that they didn't get the information from another student, I'm sure they already know every spell I'll be teaching them."

Snape sighed, "yeah, I'm sure your right. I don't suppose you could give me a brush up on how to detect all these spells your teaching my students?"

He laughed harder, "now what would be the fun in that? I'm sure you have monitoring spells all over this castle, not to mention an army of portrait minions who will report any student wandering the halls."

Snape moaned, "that means the only one I have to worry about is Potter."

Proudfoot looked confused, "Potter hardly seems like a trouble maker."

"She's not, usually. But sometimes she thinks like a Gryffindor, and she's on very good terms with every portrait from the dungeons to the 5th floor. And probably the others by reputation alone. So when she decides to do something 'noble' to save the world or something, she'll be ten times harder to stop before something happens."

Proudfoot grinned, "chip off the ol' block eh?"

Snape glared.

~*~JP~*~

The Wednesday after Proudfoot's arrival, the Witch weekly with her face on the front cover finally arrived.

They had the picture of her leaning against the stump on the front cover, but it wasn't one of the posed shots, it was one that Colin took while she was looking up at the sky, right before they finished for the night. The look on her face would make Luna proud, she looked peaceful and like she was in her own world.

There were little blurbs of other articles around the front of the magazine, but right next to her face, was one with her name in it. 'A Profile On Our Most Eligible Bachelorette! pg 110'

June quickly flipped to the right page, and saw the picture of her sitting on the stump with her knee up to her chest, smiling at the camera. In bold letters at the bottom of the picture was 'An In Depth Look at Our Favorite Celebrity's Hopes, Dreams, Wishes, and Plans, As Told By Her Closest Friends!'

June looked up from her magazine to see Daphne focused intently on her eggs, Millie looking up at the owls like she'd never noticed them before, and Blaise peeking at her over her book, then hiding behind it. a glance at the Gryffindor table told her who else may have spoken with the magazine. Hermione kept looking over, then when she saw June looking back, she ducked her head into a group of others, and a few seconds later, Ron, Ginny, Neville and even Luna, though she was at the wrong table, looked over all at the same time, ducking back barely seconds later.

June sighed and returned her attention to her magazine.

'Following Juniper Potter's break up with Draco Malfoy, this reporter sent a few requests out to the people at Hogwarts that Juniper had claimed were her closest friends, having received affirmative responses from each, I was able to get to know the sweet Electus, without having to bother her during her O.W.L. year.

Tell us something we should know about Juniper, that we don't?

Millicent Bulstrode, fellow 5th year Slytherin, answered "well, if you call her Juniper your likely to get your hair colored purple."

Blaise Zabini, fellow 5th year Slytherin; "she wakes up at some horribly early time, I've never been awake early enough to witness when exactly it is."

Daphne Greengrass, exchange student from Durmstrang and 5th year Slytherin; "she's genuinely nice. She wants to help people, and will do so no matter who stands in her way."

Hermione Granger, 5th year Gryffindor Prefect; "she studies a lot. Everyone knows she's smart, but she really does study and work for it. She knows what she wants her life to be, and she'll do anything to make it happen."

Ronald Weasley, 5th year Gryffindor; "she's fair. She treats everyone the same, unless you do something to offend her or her friends. Then she's like a poked dragon."

Neville Longbottom, 5th year Gryffindor Prefect; "she hates Herbology. She knows that she needs a base knowledge of it for Potions, but she doesn't like getting dirt under her nails. She says it makes her hands smell like dirt for a full week, no matter how much lotion and soap she uses."

Luna Lovegood, 4th year Ravenclaw; "she's a very good teacher. She knows how to explain things in a way that everyone understands. And if you still don't get it, she will try until you get it."

Ginerva Weasley, 4th year Gryffindor; "she hates spinach and peaches."

What is June's plans for after Hogwarts?"

MB; "she wants to get her Mastery in Potions."

BZ; "something to do with Healing."

DG; "she wants a family."

HG; "she'll probably have more schooling, we were talking about going to a Muggle college, just to give it a try."

RW; "I think she'd make a good teacher."

NL; "where ever she ends up, she'll keep in touch with her friends. She likes to joke about when we all have kids in Hogwarts and Snape has to teach them."

LL; "she said she'd go with me to look for undiscovered creatures for a few months after I graduate."

GW; "she'll save lives. And she'll do it with healing instead of fighting."

What do you think of June's and Draco Malfoy's break up?

MB; "June's doing fine, she got a lot of mail right after and she said she was so grateful that they all thought so much of her."

BZ; "it was coming, anyone could see it. She's been very busy with her studies this year. She is taking the O.W.L.s very seriously.

DG; "I think he should have waited until they were alone, and I think who ever told the Prophet is a jerk."

HG; "I think that this is a learning experience for her. Her next boyfriend will be even better, I'm sure."

RW; "good riddance."

NL; "I'm sorry if she was hurt, but I'm more sorry if she was humiliated by the article in the Prophet."

LL; "they're auras didn't match, this is for the best."

GW; "if she had really been hurt by what Malfoy did, her Godfather would have paid him a visit by now to teach him manners."

Who is the most important person in June's life?

MB; "her Godfather."

BZ; "Sirius Black."

DG; "well, it's a tie, I think. She has a really close bond with Professor Snape, they connect over Potions plus he knew her mother in school, so they're really good friends, for a teacher and student. But she loves her Godfather as much as she does her real parents."

HG; "Sirius [Black]"

RW; "her Godfather."

NL; "her Godfather."

LL; "She talks about Professor Snape a lot."

GW; "Sirius Black. No contest."

What is June's favorite color?

MB; "white."

BZ; "purple."

DG; "black."

HG; "green."

RW; "I'd say green, but I've never actually asked."

NL; "she wears purple a lot."

LL; "her aura is pink."

GW; "she told me it was silver, because it goes with everything."

What does June want for her birthday?

MB; "clothes."

BZ; "accessories for her hair, she loves putting stuff in her hair."

DG; "since she's decided to start wearing different jewelry, she'll be needing a lot of different kinds."

HG; "books"

RW; "I always get her chocolate frogs. She likes to catch the frogs, and she always sends me back the cards, since she knows I collect them. She's only kept three that I know of."

NL; "she's been talking about improving her cooking skills, so I was going to get her a cook book. She really likes mystery novels too."

LL; "Potion ingredients from the creatures father and I find."

GW; "clothes and clothing magazines. She really likes muggle and wizarding fashion. She likes to mix them."

What is a pet peeve of June's?

MB; "she hates it when people use their books to prop up the couch in the common room."

BZ; "it drives her crazy if you do your homework right before class."

DG; "she doesn't like it when people make her give out detentions. She tells them to at least pretend like they're not breaking the rules when she's around."

HG; "people who talk in the Library. She once curse a third year silent for laughing to loudly."

RW; "she does NOT like it when you tease or hurt her friends. I know from personal experience."

NL; "she really hates when people are late. I feel sorry for whoever may some day work under her."

LL; "she doesn't like it when people are late."

GW; "never mess with her bed. My brother Fred once put a rubber bug in her bed, just as a welcome to the group, she spent some time with us this summer, and usually she's pretty good with pranks, but when she saw that beetle in her bed she freaked. When she realized it was fake, she went straight for Fred and George, but I think her snake can tell if your lying, because she knew it was only Fred who had done it. *giggle* He couldn't sit down for a week, she spelled his legs so that they couldn't bend at the hip."

Does June have any secrets?

MB; "yes she does. One that I know about."

BZ; "she has one."

DG; "I'm not telling you her secret!"

HG; "only one that I know."

RW; "yeah, one about herself, and one about her Godfather that she refuses to tell anyone."

NL; "if she did, and I knew it, I wouldn't tell you."

LL; "she has three secrets. I only know one, but I know she has three."

GW; "oh she has a couple, I'm sure. Her Godfather told her one, and she won't even hint at what it is. Oh, and there is that other one. But I'm not going to tell you."

Does June have any Idols or Heros?

MB; "Professor Snape."

BZ; "I'm sure she looks up to her Godfather, but if I had to pick a hero, I'd be [Professor] Snape."

DG; "Professor Snape."

HG; "an Idol? I don't know. Her Godfather, I guess."

RW; "[Professor] Snape."

NL; "Professor Snape."

LL; "Merlin. She mentions him a lot."

GW; "Professor Snape."

Does June have a guilty pleasure?

MB; "oh yeah. You should see her go after chocolate pudding."

BZ; "shopping. She is a shopaholic. And her Godfather just keeps taking her to shops and giving her a higher allowance. The only good part, is she only has so much room, so she gives out really cute stuff every time she gets something new."

DG; "she reads a lot. People say she has a lot of clothes, but more then half of her allowance is spent on novels and informational texts."

HG; "she loves the chocolate covered popcorn my parents send me."

RW; "she flies when ever she can. And that hasn't been much this year."

NL; "I've never seen June guilty about anything she does. She thinks things through to carefully beforehand; she says she wants to never have regrets."

LL; "information is her pleasure. She likes getting it and giving it."

GW; "clothes. She really does spend a lot of time playing with her clothes."

What is June's weakness?

MB; "weak? Nothing about June is weak."

BZ; "you're kidding right? Any attempt to knock her down has always made her stronger."

DG; "I'd say information. Offering her a new book is a good way to get her to do a favor she doesn't want to."

HG; "I've never met anyone as strong as June."

RW; "chocolate. The only time my brothers have been able to get her to unknowingly eat a prank is when it was chocolate."

NL; "friends and family. But if you try to get her through them, you will regret it."

LL; "June has a strong soul. No cracks."

GW; "chocolate. She'll do anything for chocolate."

~*~WW~*~

June laughed; through out the whole article she just couldn't stop laughing at how differently each one of her friends saw her. She was a little surprised how well Ron knew her, and how much Luna retained, she always seemed so… distracted.

She closed the magazine and got up to go to class. She was still smiling, so her friends figured it was safe and caught up with her.

"You're not mad are you?" Hermione asked from her right elbow.

June laughed, "Are you kidding? That was way better then reading my own interviews."

They gave a collective sigh. Luna broke off at the first floor, she had Transfiguration.

"Did you guys even read each others interviews?" June asked, still chuckling.

They exchanged looks, and then shook their heads. "Did we embarrass ourselves?" Ginny asked exasperated. "I was afraid we would. I mean, that color question was so out there, all I could think of was what you told me this summer."

June laughed, "Actually Ginny, you were the only one who got it right."

Ginny looked surprised, "really?"

June laughed, "yup! I got two greens, two purples, a black and a white. You were the only one to say silver."

Ginny looked very proud of herself. June handed her magazine to Millie, she and Blaise were heading to Ancient Runes on the second floor. "You guys can share mine if you don't get your own, but you really should see what each of you said. It makes for a funny read."

"I didn't say anything stupid did I?" Ron asked

June shook her head, "except telling the reporter about Fred and Georges pranks, none of you said any thing I think is embarrassing. Your mom might think differently, she does get this magazine. And I told Sirius about the photo shoot, so he'll be looking for it. oh, and Snape will probably confiscate it at some point, so he might read it." June grinned as her friends paled, "other then that, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

When they reached the third floor, June headed to her Healing class and the rest of the little group spread out to their respective classes, Ginny to Defense, Ron and Neville to Divination, and Hermione and Daphne to Arithmancy.

By lunch everyone had read the interview. The people who subscribe sharing with their friends, and so on, and soon enough, Snape took it from a 6th year, with 20 points for not knowing better by N.E.W.T. level, and seeing June on the cover, read the article.

Unfortunately for him, he read it during lunch, so when every one of June's friends said that he was her hero and/or idol, his pale face flushed crimson. Luckily for the interviewees, the Slytherin/Gryffindor 5th year potions class was before lunch, so they had just gotten out of his class when he read the article. And Ginny and Lune didn't have Potions till the next day, so they were lucky too. unfortunately for the first years who had potions after lunch that day, they lost a lot of points and would probably have nightmares for a week…

And anyone who even looked like they were giggling near him for the rest of the day lost 10 points for their house. Dumbledore returned them all at the end of the day, on the basis that "giggling like fools" is not a good enough reason to remove points.

But, like everything else, time makes every joke old, and this one faded at Hogwarts by the next day. There was a Quiddich match of extreme importance going on that Saturday. It was almost halfway through May, which meant this was the final game of the year. And since Slytherin had stomped Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor had beat Ravenclaw by a hair, so it was the traditional match up for the last game. The next weekend would be the last Hogsmeade trip of the year, and then the beginning of June would bring O.W.L.s for two weeks. After that the fifth and seventh year students had two weeks of basically just relaxing while the other students took their end of year exams.

It was Thursday night, June was revising with Hermione in the Gryffindor tower. Kinda. Hermione was going over her text book, quizzing June on facts, but when she started mumbling to herself June started staring into the fire. Before she knew it, someone sat next to her, and Hermione had been ignoring her for about ten full minutes.

June smiled at her neighbor, it was George Weasley. "Hey George."

"hey." He seemed a little bummed.

"Where's Fred?" June looked around the room, "and the rest of your team? Aren't you supposed to be at Quiddich practice?"

George sighed, "Ron is still on the field with Alicia and Katie throwing Quaffles at him. Ginny is off with who ever her boyfriend is this week, and Fred is probably in the broom closet with Angelina."

June was shocked, "Fred has a girlfriend?"

George nodded, "since last year, they got together for the Yule Ball." His eyes narrowed, "why so surprised? Do you think its that strange that someone would like one of us?"

June's jaw dropped, "no! I just thought, isn't it kind of weird? Don't you two do everything together? I just thought you two would kind of date together too. but now that I say it out loud, it sounds crazy."

George smiled, "it is a little weird, with him dating. I don't really know what to do when he's not around."

June thought for a second, "then why don't you get a girlfriend? No girls you like at Hogwarts?"

George laughed, "this school is full of girls, I've just never been very confident about asking them out. So I don't. and girls rarely ask guys out, and the kind of girl that would like me, is less likely to make the first move. Since I'm like Fred, outgoing and stuff."

June shook her head, "just because you're twins doesn't mean you're the same. In fact, it means that you are _so_ different, that a single cell couldn't create only one of you."

George chuckled. June smiled, George was really handsome when he was calm like this. And it was great that he could turn into such a clown at a moments notice.

June's eyes widened slightly. A clown. George was a clown. He was silly and fun, crazy and sweet.

June looked around the room, it was almost full, since curfew was just coming up fast. Maybe no one was paying attention to her.

"what would you do if a girl _did_ ask you?" June asked, scooching a little closer to him.

He didn't seem to notice. "Well, I guess it would depend on who it was. I'm not going to date someone I don't like just because they ask me out."

June nodded, "what if _I _asked you out?"

Georges head turned toward her so fast she thought he might have hurt it. "You! I don't think any guy would turn you down!"

June looked at her hands, "because I'm the Electus."

George shook his head, "because you're beautiful. Because you're smart, you're funny, you know how to pull a great prank when you feel like it. And most amazing of all, you're single! Why Malfoy broke up with you, I'll never guess."

June smiled, "you didn't answer my question."

George blinked. "I'd say yes."

June grinned, "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

George blinked again. "Yes."

Hermione jumped up and grabbed her hand, shrieked "excuse us!" as she dragged June out of the Tower.

Hermione dragged June all the way down two flights of stairs to the Room of Requirement. Once inside, it was an empty room with two chairs at the moment, Hermione locked the hundred or so locks on their side of the door and pushed her into a seat.

"are you serious?"

June looked around the room, and then back up at Hermione. "about going on a date next weekend? Yes."

Hermione shook her head violently, "about going out with George Weasley!"

June was still confused, but she simply said, "Yes."

Hermione looked completely shocked.

"What?" June asked.

Hermione stared for a second, "you just broke up with Draco!"

June pursed her lips, "a month ago."

"You were together for almost a year!"

June shrugged, "and he's dating Blaise."

Hermione blinked, "he is?"

June nodded, "yeah, they started going out about two weeks ago. Actually, its' less going out and more snogging behind statues."

Hermione sat down. "oh."

They sat in silence for a bit.

"but why George?" Hermione asked.

June looked at her sternly, "why not George? He's nice, handsome, smart. He comes from a good family, he has a career and hes not even out of Hogwarts yet! Besides. We're going on one date. I didn't ask him to marry me. I didn't even ask him to be my boyfriend. Worse case, we have fun for a few weeks before he leaves school."

Hermione just nodded. "okay. You've thought about this?"

June shrugged, "I'm a fast thinker."

They sat there for another minute.

"its almost curfew." June said.

Hermione nodded.

"I have to get back to the dungeons, Snape's been doing nightly counts since Proudfoot started teaching. Tell George I'll see him tomorrow? And please reassure him that you didn't talk me out of our date."

Hermione nodded and got up.

June walked down to the dungeons, and made it just in time for Snape to count her and start putting up the monitoring spells to make sure they don't sneak out.

_Proudfoot must not have mentioned that they learned how to get past those today._

Hermione entered the Tower and went to pick up her books. The entire House was staring at her. She looked back at them, frozen.

"well?" Pavarti asked from the far corner of the room.

Hermione blinked, "well what?"

Lavender sighed, "What did you say to June? What did she say?"

Hermione sat on the couch, and everyone moved closer. George was still sitting there, quietly waiting. Hermione focused on George. "She said she likes you. She wants to go on a date with you. She said worse case she'd have fun with you for a few weeks before you left school."

George grinned. The rest of the house breathed.

Fred, who had come in and gotten caught up while June and Hermione were talking, slapped his brother on the back. "now all you have to do is decide whether to throw the game tomorrow, so she'll like you, or kick Slytherin's butt to show her how manly you are."

George frowned, "she wouldn't want me to throw the game. Would she?"

Ginny shook her head, "no way. The last thing June wants in a guy is someone who will bend over backwards trying to please her. Just be yourself, she already likes you. The hard part is done. Just treat her how you always have, and if it turns into a relationship, great, if not, its not the end of the world. You guys would have a hard time keeping it up with you out of Hogwarts anyway."

Fred flopped down on the couch, Hermione had gone up to bed, "I guess this means we're taking those tests eh?"

George shrugged, "I'll let you know next Sunday."

~*~JP~*~

Friday had everyone talking about June again. You'd think she liked it, the way she kept finding ways to get them whispering. And it wasn't just the students; teachers had apparently heard that she was going out with George Weasley too. McGonagall gave her a wink and a smile, and she had her first thing in the morning! Proudfoot seemed to think it was hilarious, every time he looked her way, he would chuckle and shake his head.

Draco seemed to find the whole thing very insulting, but when he says 'Weasley' like that, June told him to shove it up his… yeah. Lets just say it was good there were no teachers around.

Most everyone was happy for her, but George was getting a lot of ribbing for getting asked out, instead of asking her out. Of course, he just replied with "I don't see _you_ asking her out." It worked.

At lunch June made the mistake of waving at him as he walked past, and the entire Hall started giggling, whispering and cheering. June hadn't realized her life could be this fascinating.

History passed in the blur of a nap, and Healing was just work as usual, there were only three girls in the class, and while Susan and Padma smirked at her, under the watchfully strict eye of Madam Pomfrey, they weren't likely to say anything.

Deciding to spend some time down at the lake, knowing a lot of people would be waiting for her if she went to any common rooms or the Room of Requirement, June relaxed under a tree, waiting for someone to figure out she was here.

Before long the sound of footsteps on grass made her sigh. Took less time then she thought. When she looked back, she almost thought it was George, but she always could tell them apart.

"Hey Fred, what's up?" June asked with a smile.

Fred sat next to her with a grin. "so, you like my brother eh?"

June flopped in the grass, "are you here to question my intentions?"

Fred nodded, "yep. I just wanna know what exactly you expect out of him."

June sat up, "expect? I expect him to be nice and charming like he always is. I expect him to smile at me and walk with me. Maybe hold my hand. I expect him to not take me to that horrible Madam Puddifoots unless he has a way of making it explode."

Fred tilted his head, "and if he's nervous and stuttering? Too afraid to hold your hand or say anything that's not completely dorky?"

June laughed, "Is he really that nervous? He doesn't have to impress me."

Fred smiled, "George has never dated. Girls don't make the first move when you're one of us. He won't know what to do."

June frowned, "what can I do to help him relax?"

Fred grinned, "You need to spend time with him before your date. Get him used to being around you again."

June smiled, "ok. Is he up in the Tower?"

Fred nodded, "I'll walk you."

They walked side by side, people in the Halls making kissy faces at them and asking why they're not holding hands. Fred just laughed, but June kept saying, "wrong twin, moron."

They entered the Tower and it grew quiet. Fred walked straight over to his brother, and sat in the chair, leaving the couch open. June sat right next to George. She smiled at him, and he smiled a little.

June started asking them about how they felt their chances were for the Game the next day, and while George remained quiet, Fred answered.

June would talk to George, then look at Fred, who would respond for his twin. After a few minutes Ginny and Hermione joined them, then Ron made his way over. Soon they were all talking like normal, and George was even talking a little. When he seemed to be getting comfortable, June put her hand on his.

He went quiet again. For a few minutes, his hand was tense beneath hers, but he seemed to get some courage from a deep Gryffindor labeled reservoir, and flipped his hand so they were actually holding hands. June smiled at him, he blushed a bit. Ron snickered. Fred threw a canary cream at his head. Everyone laughed.

It took a little bit longer, but George was starting to really relax and get used to her. June was glad she had gone up there, she would have hated for him to lose the game because of her, and she was really glad for Fred's help. It would have been a lot harder with just the two of them.

Feeling pleased, June left the Tower for the Dungeons with a squeeze of her hand and a "good night."

She got a blush and a "g'night" in return.

When she got to the Dungeons, Snape was there. It wasn't curfew, so he must have a reason. When his eyes landed on her, they narrowed. Ah. _She_ was the reason. Great.

He led her straight back out of the Common Room and into his office.

"I've been meaning to speak with you since that magazine came out, but this made it more urgent." He slapped a folded piece of parchment that bore Sirius' seal on his desk. "You're Godfather is coming to the game tomorrow. He wants to meet your new boyfriend." Snape had said the last with a bit of nonchalance, but now he clenched his teeth, "he also wants to discuss our 'relationship', our 'close bond'."

June tried not to laugh. "he doesn't know we're friendly by now?"

Snape's eyes narrowed.

June laughed, "okay! Ok, I'll talk to my friends about talking to you to a magazine, and I'll keep Sirius as far from the dungeons as possible. I'll be spending most of my time up in the Gryffindor Tower anyway."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "what if we win? You're abandoning your House for a guy already?"

June scoffed, "oh please. If we win, they won't want me there. If we lose, they'll blame me. Thanks, but I'll stick to where I'm welcome. I'm not the one turning my back on _anyone_."

Snape sighed, "I know. I'm sorry. I know this has been hard for you. But," Snape had a look of utter disgust on his face, "why a Weasley Twin?"

June laughed, "they graduate in a month and a half, surely its not that bad."

Snape groaned, "I never expected them to stick around to take their N.E.W.T.s, they don't need them for their little joke shop. They barely made it through their O.W.L.s!"

June smiled, "Ginny told me that they had been planning to leave soon, but I may have upset that plan."

Snape glared at her, "you…"

June smiled, "how did they get into your N.E.W.T.s class anyway?"

"They are actually very good at brewing potions." Snape said with a sigh, "they practice enough with those jokes they make. Well, for the O.W.L. they created a potion that evaporated when it was finished that made everyone who breathed it in relive their favorite memory from their childhood."

June was shocked, "oh wow. That's incredible."

Snape laughed derisively, "yeah, it would be, but they refuse to share the recipe. Little cretins probably intend to make some horrible sweet out of it."

June smiled, "would that be so horrible? Make it so you can relive a happy moment with just the cost of a sweet? What would you do with it? Sell it at a super high price to depression victims, or as a cure to Glumbumble proximity? Better yet, give it to Vol-the Dark Lord to show him that there had to be some part of his childhood that was pleasant."

Snape glared. "I just made you like that fiend more didn't I?"

"This may surprise you, but Fred is the instigator. George is actually quite shy."

Snape rolled his eyes, "spare me the lovey-dovey 'he's so perfect because he likes me' speech."

June smirked. "Who would you prefer I date?"

"A Slytherin."

"like Crabbe? Goyle? Nott?"

"no, but obviously you don't mind older guys."

"oh, you mean the charmers in 7th year who are about to leave to join Voldemort? Or the handsome 6th years who's faces only a mother gorilla could love? George is nice! He's a clown, and a very wise woman told me that clowns make the best partners."

Snape raised his eyebrow, "you don't know any wise women."

June laughed, "I am going to tell McGonagall you said that."

"Minerva told you to date a clown?" Snape asked sarcastically.

"Of course not. Andromeda Tonks did."

Snape scowled, "you are taking the advice of a woman who was removed from her family for marrying a muggle?"

June smiled, "I'm taking the advice of a woman who married for love, despite what anyone, including her family, had to say about it."

Snape sighed, "I guess I can't really talk about going against family beliefs, but why a Weasley?"

June laughed, "I need to get to bed. There's a very important game tomorrow, and I have to be out there to support my House."

Snape nodded, "and remember to keep your dog on a leash."

June smiled as she left.

~*~JB~*~

A/N first, the photo shoot, yes it actually goes like that if the photographer knows you. I would know, my dads a photographer, and I'm his baby girl. If the guy doesn't know you, hes more like, "smile." Click. "smile." Click. "turn to the left a bit." Click. Or at least, that's what I'm told.

Second, told you it was long. Now I expect LOTS of reviews for this little baby. Questions, comments, praises or critiques, I want it all!

oh, and to any 'stalkers' *wink* who want to find me at Sakura Con, good luck. i will answer if you call Jobob, though. ^_^


	45. Chapter 45 Quiddich and a Date

Chapter 45 Quiddich and a Date

A/N ok, so thank you all for the TONS of reviews I got. ^_^ I know it's a little late, but I had to change a few things after finishing the chapter, its much better then what it would have been on Thursday.

So, a few of the reviews brought up… queries I wanted to respond to. First, my screen name is pronounced Joe-Bob. It is an actual nickname that my dad has called me since birth. The only other name I use online is sakura because of cardcaptors.

Second, I am SO sorry for teasing you with my response to Sometimes in the last chapter, here are the stories she recommended. "Inside my mind" – sistersgrimmlover, "Someone to run to" – aadarshinah, "Holly Evans and The spiral path" – wordhammer, "How to defeat a dark lord" - Ink-In-The-Open, "Light up the darkness" – LionsFan, "Different beginnings" - Starian NightZz, "Child of Grace" - Lady Azar de Tameran, "James Lament" and "When you love another more" - KatherineGrace79, Lizzie the Witch has a cute series of oneshots. Now, I haven't gotten to read any of these yet, since I've been working on this chapter every time I get on the computer, so watch out for warnings and ratings. ^_^ so, no more throwing stones at me, yes?

Third, thank you for all your well wishes for the anime convention, I had a lot of fun, and I saw a few people dressed as the cast of AVPM. So overall, great weekend. I almost commissioned some art for this story, but I'm not really comfortable giving someone money and then expecting them to give me what I paid for later. So unless fans draw it, there will be no fan art for this story, as I have NO artistic talent WHATSOEVER. At least not drawing. I'm REALLY bad at drawing… but I would LOVE you guys to make some art for this, I'm sure there are some artistic peoples out there.

Fourth, I've had a lot of people ask why June's magic was acting up two chapters ago, well, it's the same reason I can't write when I have a bad day, or why your mood effects how well you perform at work. Your body's chemistry gets all out of wack, and it shows in the things you do. It just seemed a natural to me.

Fifth, yes we are all very sad that Draco and June are separated, but it happens. I don't want to say anything else about it, cause I don't want to give anyone hopes or hints. ^_^ I am glad you are, mostly, all supportive of June and George. And from your reviews, I want to make them last longer then graduation, just cause no one thinks its possible. We'll just have to wait and see of course, but I got like, 20 reviews saying "they'll never last."

Last but definitely not least, I have a new Beta, Copious Grace! So you can thank her for this chapter being so neat and capitalized. And she threw in a few very useful suggestions, so if it sounds more like a real book, its all thanks to her! ^_^ she also suggested an extra scene, so it looks like I've found a beta that can keep me from being lazy! Thank you Copious Grace!

And I LOVE all the nicknames for Voldie you guys use. Sooo funny.

**3 on with the story!**

**~*~JB~*~**

June was up bright and early to pick out an outfit. It was a hard decision; she was still on the outs with most of Slytherin, but if she supported Gryffindor, it wouldn't help. But she did want to support George…

She decided on green with white, since she would be sitting with the Gryffindors. June wore a green blouse that was silky and fit her like a second skin, with a pleated white skirt that went past her knees. She tied her short hair in two low pigtails with green ribbons and put on her make up. She was ready.

June waited for her friends to wake up, reading her Transfiguration book for a half hour. When they got up and threw their green on, they all headed down to breakfast. The Slytherin's cheered when their Team walked in, the rest of the Hall cheered when the Gryffindor Team entered, already decked out in their red robes. June winked at George as he passed, and he grinned.

Not five minutes later, Sirius walked through the door of the Great Hall. A glance at Snape showed him sneering as hard as he could. June got up and rushed to her Godfather. She gave him a big hug and they headed back out the door.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" June asked, happy to see him after so long.

He waved his hand at her, "I already ate. Molly's still staying at Headquarters most of the time, and she loves having someone to feed. So, let's talk kiddo."

June's grin faded a little. "About what?" she asked tentatively.

Sirius grinned, "let's start with that magazine."

June raised her arms up, "I had nothing to do with that, except for the pictures, as you know."

Sirius nodded, "those friends of yours are something else. Imagine them thinking your hero was Snape."

June didn't speak.

Sirius looked at her but June couldn't meet his eyes.

"Oh come on! That greasy git?" Sirius exploded.

June smiled at him, "they said that I loved you best, why can't he have the idol status?"

Sirius frowned, "because two people thought he might be the most important person to you, but only one thought I might be your hero."

June shook her head, still smiling. "If I recall correctly, Luna, the same person that named Professor Snape as the most important person to me, also named Merlin as my idol. Which means you're still one up."

Sirius shrugged, "yeah I guess. So when do I get to meet your new boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend yet." June said defensively, "And you've already met George. He's one of the many Weasleys that stayed over last summer."

"One of the twins right?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," June smiled, "the one that didn't put the bug in my bed."

Sirius grinned with appreciation, as only a former marauder could, "That really was hilarious."

"The games going to start," June interrupted his musings, "go find us some seats in the Gryffindor stands, I want to go wish Draco good luck."

Sirius winked, "sure you do. Tell Georgie boy I said hi and I'll be seeing him soon."

June blushed and made her way down to the changing rooms. It was almost time for the teams to come down and change; she just hoped she hadn't already missed him. She hung outside the door, waiting for some sign that they were in there or on their way when she saw the group of red and gold coming down.

She watched as each person passed her, they all smiled and greeted her, and George stopped, waiting for the rest to enter before stepping up to her.

"Hi," George said, blushing so hard that his face nearly matched his robes.

June smiled encouragingly, "I just came by to wish you good luck!" she stepped forward, grabbed his face, and pulled it down. She put a soft, chaste kiss directly on his lips. "Good luck."

She turned and ran off.

George stood there for a second, then heard an "oooooh" coming from the locker room. With a growl he turned and ran inside, ready to shoot a wedgie spell at anyone making fun of him.

June sat with her Godfather in the sea of red, Millie and Daphne were sitting with Blaise, on June's orders, so she was the only green dot. On the plus side, she'd be easy to spot should anyone be looking for her.

Hermione sat with her, waving a red flag. They cheered as Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and the chasers walked on the field. June stopped, and turned to Hermione, "do they seem to be walking funny?"

Hermione squinted to see, "George isn't, and I don't think Fred is, but Ron sure is. Like he's limping or something."

"Ginny too, a little. And look, the chasers just keep laughing," June said, confused.

Hermione shrugged, "maybe Fred and George had a prank planned for them. You never know with those two."

June smiled, "yeah."

The Slytherin Team walked out, and June cheered while those around her booed.

As the teams hovered in the middle of the field, Madam Hooch released the Bludgers and then the Snitch. She grabbed the Quaffle and stood directly under the diamond formed by the six chasers. With a blow of her whistle, she tossed the ball into the air and the game began.

The chasers all started moving at once, the keepers heading for their respective goals, and the seekers going straight up. The beaters scattered, getting good positions and chasing Bludgers.

Usually June watched the Seeker, but today, she had her eye on the Beaters, she'd never really watched them before. In the air it was really easy to tell the difference between Fred and George. Fred liked to do loops and fancy twirls to get the Bludger, and when he hit it, he usually liked to clip the other players, instead of hitting them in the face or a limb. George was a little more relaxed and just played; he'd hit the ball straight at someone, and if they saw it and dodged, they came out a lot better off. The Twins seemed to have a strategy too, George would knock the ball with all his might at his brother, and Fred would ricochet it so instead of the ball hitting someone, the players would actually hit the ball as it flew past them. It made it a lot harder for the Slytherin's to avoid, since they didn't see it coming.

June switched her focus to the Chasers. The Gryffindor chasers worked like the Twins, they seemed to read each others minds. It was possible that it only looked that way, since June knew the Slytherin chasers communicated with hand gestures and single word sentences as they flew past each other. Ron and the Slytherin Keeper, the 7th year that kicked her off the team right after making team captain, were holding their own very well. As good as the chasers were, they weren't getting many past the keepers. The match had been going for an hour and the score was only 20/30 Gryffindor. It looked like a game of the Seekers again.

Draco had learned from the last time, he was never more then ten feet from Ginny. With the better broom, Draco defiantly had the advantage.

Another hour later, the score had only changed by 10 points each, and the crowd was oohing and awing at every block, catch and bump. Fred and George had started working on pummeling the keeper and chasers with everything they had. The Slytherin beaters tried the same, but they weren't as good as the Twins, and the Gryffindor chasers have been dodging the Twins shots for years.

At one point, George got the Slytherin Keeper in the stomach, and he lowered a good ten feet, Alicia and Katie made three goals before he could recover enough to block the goals. With the score at 30/70 Gryffindor, the Slytherin's started playing a little dirty.

Angelina got knocked off her broom, and Fred hit the offender in the head with his bat. Slytherin got a penalty shot, and made it.

And so it went on. The Slytherin's cheating and getting violent, and the Gryffindor's getting even and caught. June stopped cheering for any side, and started watching the Seekers. You could still tell the difference between someone who trained to be a seeker, Ginny, and someone who played chaser for a few years, Draco. Ginny was completely focused on finding the Snitch, while Draco kept getting distracted by the bell that announced another point was made, or the whistle that said someone had fouled.

"Oh my goodness." Hermione muttered next to her. June turned to see what the problem was. Everything looked fine…

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Hermione looked at her wide eyed, "the score is 130 to 70 Slytherin!"

June flapped her hand at her, "that's no problem. When Slytherin is 150 points ahead, then be worried. Look," she pointed up to Ginny and Draco, "see how she keeps swooping down like that, she sees the snitch but she's just waiting for the right time. One more foul, and Draco will turn the other way, then she'll go for it. Just wait," she said confidently.

June and Hermione watched avidly as Ginny bobbed and Draco dipped with her, every move she made, he copied just a little. Then the whistle sounded again, Draco looked the other way, and Ginny was off, faster then a bullet.

Apparently June and Hermione weren't the only ones watching Ginny, as soon as she took off, her brothers started hitting Bludgers in her direction, about two seconds too late. She would pass a spot and half a heart beat later a Bludger would swoosh past. They of course weren't aiming for their baby sister; they were aiming for the Seeker following her. Draco kept having to slow down and speed up to avoid getting hit, and Ginny was gaining a huge lead.

Then, Ginny suddenly swerved. A Slytherin chaser had flown straight at her, ready to collide if it meant stopping her from getting that snitch. In the handful of seconds it took her to regain her balance and lock on the snitch, Draco had flown past her. It was over in seconds. Slytherin won. Draco had caught the Snitch.

The green side of the field went crazy. The red side hissed and booed and called for rematch. June said nothing.

Sirius sat back in his seat. "That was exciting. So, are we happy or disappointed?"

June sighed, "I'm very disappointed in my team."

Hermione looked shocked, "you think Ginny was to blame for that?"

June smiled, "this may sound odd to you, but I was rooting for Slytherin to win. I just wish they hadn't wanted the win bad enough to cheat to such an extreme."

The sea of red, visibly less enthused, made their way down steps and back to their dorms.

Sirius sighed, "I guess you'll want to go celebrate with your friends in Slytherin?"

June grinned, "nope, we're gonna celebrate with the real winners." She turned to Hermione and started planning. "Make sure everyone stays in the common room, I'll be up in a minute. We're having a party." She started dragging her Godfather toward the dungeons, she turned and called back to her friend, "and make sure someone drags the Team up there too!"

Sirius, smart as he was, quickly figured to where they were going. His thoughts were confirmed when she headed toward the Hufflepuff dungeons, instead of the Slytherin.

They made their way through the portrait of the fruit and June started talking. The little House Elves were already putting together large amounts of sweets and food, so June knew Snape had sent word to the kitchen that Slytherin had won. June smiled, satisfied, and waved her wand over a few of the platters just before they were sent out to the Slytherin common room.

Sirius grinned, "do I get to know now or will it still be active by dinner?"

June smiled, "Nah, it's not visible. Just a bit of guilt thrown into the mix. They'll only feel bad for a little while, but it will at least let them be more human for a few hours, and possibly ruin their appetites." June started talking to a House-elf as her Godfather started lecturing her on the point of a good prank.

"It has to be visible, June, what's the point if it doesn't bring joy to others?" he explained annoyed.

"Okay, I want it to be at least two feet tall, can you do it? Make sure it's made of just donuts and frosting. Like this, yeah, to match it, but bigger then the real thing. And write this at the bottom, is that possible? Perfect!" June then turned to her Godfather, "the point of _my_ prank is to teach a lesson, I'll leave the revenge pranks to the Twins. In fact, if I had some canary creams or ton tongue toffees, I'd throw some on there, but I'm fresh out."

Sirius just shook his head.

"Now, help me pick out food for this party. All sweets or should we throw some real food in too?"

"Gotta have some real food and butterbeer," Sirius said, "especially with that thing. And add in a few safe sweets, 'cause I'm sure your little boyfriend and his brother will provide enough trick sweets," he grinned, happy that someone understood what practical jokes were about.

"Okay," June agreed with a nod, "let's make 'em a list. What about these?"

~*~JP~*~

June and Sirius made there way back up to the Tower. By the time they got there, the food would be ready to be sent up.

Sirius put his hands behind his head, pushing his hips out to the left to give his Goddaughter a bump. "So, what have you got planned for your date?"

June smiled and gave him a light push, "what do you mean? We'll probably go to the Three Broomsticks and have a drink, wander around the shops and head back up to the school. Nothing special, just hanging out."

Sirius nodded, "so, you have a plan. Good."

June laughed as they made their way up to the fifth floor. "Is it important to have a plan?"

Sirius shrugged, "the asker makes the plan. I was just making sure you weren't expecting him to take you to that sappy tea shop for couples."

June shook her head with a sneer, "no way. I'd sooner eat blindfolded at one of their testing parties. And considering I'm the more experienced in dating out of the two of us, I figured I'd take the lead." She grinned, "for a bit anyway."

Sirius nodded. "So, this may not be the best time to ask, but I feel like my parental duties are demanding it."

June rolled her eyes, "ok."

"Just how 'experienced' are you?"Sirius asked, staring straight ahead, reluctant to have this conversation.

June smiled at the depth of his curiosity, a light blush covering her cheeks "holding hands and snogging. Haven't even reached intimate touching. No worries, I'm a late bloomer, according to Blaise."

Sirius looked at her and wrinkled his nose, "she sounds like the type I went after. You stay away from her and any guys that expect you to act like her."

June laughed, "will do."

Sirius nodded his head firmly.

They were almost to the Tower, and she knew she shouldn't ask, it would just be weird for him, but… it would also be funny.

"Can I ask you something?"

Sirius nodded.

June slowed down a touch, Sirius matched her. "What age did my mom lose her virginity?"

Sirius' eyes bugged out. "Um… 37."

June rolled her eyes, "she had me at twenty-two and died at twenty-three."

Sirius scratched his head and shrugged, clearly in distress, "I don't know. She didn't talk about that kind of stuff with me."

June tilted her head and smirked, "what about dad?"

Sirius frowned, "what about him?"

"What age did he first have sex? I'm sure he told you."

Sirius swallowed, "I really don't remember, he might have told me, but it must have just slipped out of my memory at some time."

June fought a laugh. "What about you? How old were you?"

Sirius blushed bright red, "way to young and I regret every minute of it."

June laughed. "Let's go. You'll let me know if you decide to tell me, right?"

Sirius wrinkled his nose, "yeah, I'll get right on that."

They got in the Tower and as ordered, Hermione had kept everyone in the Common Room, and what a droopy looking group it was.

June walked in and got up on the nearest table.

"Attention Gryffindors!" they all looked in her direction. "First, I want to congratulate the best Quiddich Team at Hogwarts for a very well played game. Ginny, using the cheating against them was pure genius and with Fred and George, protecting her the way you did, it gave her a very valuable advantage. Ron, you did an excellent job protecting your goals, you blocked almost all their shots and they would have ended the game with only 30 points if it weren't for their cheating to get you all fouled. And I have never seen Chasers as cohesive and organized as you three." June smiled at the long faces, "there are worst things then losing. Would you have been happy to win, if you had cheated as horribly as Slytherin did today? No. you know why? Because you would rather win on skill alone. That's what the Slytherin team lacks. That's why they cheat, they have to."

June got off the table, and short as she was, every eye was still on her. "So, I award you this."June waved her wand and a three foot Trophy, twice the size but an exact replica of the Quiddich Cup, appeared on the table. It had "Hogwarts Greatest Quiddich Team" in icing on the bottom. That was the only part that looked fake, unless you looked closer. "And the best part, is it's made entirely of donuts and icing! So you can earn your Trophy and eat it too!"

The whole room looked happier. Not quite a party yet, but they didn't look like losers anymore.

"And to the rest of you," she continued, "this is for being the backbone and support of your team!" another wave of her wand and every table in the room, including the many chess tables, filled with bite sized food. "The only thing we're missing is a few Weasley Products!" June grinned as Fred shot up the stairs to the dorms faster then she could request them.

Sirius waved his wand and the room was full of popular music, another wave and the room was decorated in red and gold decoration, complete with a "Better Then The Winners" banner.

June laughed when she saw it, "how did you get that?"

Sirius smiled, reminiscing, "It was still in the storeroom from when I was in school, your father and I made it our first year when the Gryffindor team kept losing."

A few Weasley Wizard Wheezes later, the room was in full party mode. Sirius and a few 7th years had moved the couches and tables to the edge of the room, so people could still sit and eat, but they also had room to dance and move around.

June was talking to Ginny about her strategy, when she got a tap on her shoulder. Sirius bowed and held out his hand. "Care to dance, my dear?"

June and Ginny giggled, and June took his hand. He pulled her out to the middle of the floor, and wrapped his arm around her waist. She put her hand on his shoulder, and the music changed to a slower song.

"You have way to much fun controlling the music." June said, laughing.

Sirius shrugged, "I wanted a chance to dance with my Goddaughter. I have a feeling that the next chance I have will be at your wedding, so I figured I'd use this opportunity."

They floated effortlessly around the floor, the others having vacated to watch. Having been the one to teach her, Sirius knew exactly how to dance with June. She needed a strong lead, otherwise she was as graceful as a one legged duck. When the song ended, the room clapped, and Sirius bowed. June blushed and pulled him out of the spotlight.

Regular music started again, and the teens returned to their dancing. June returned to Ginny, who was now standing with Hermione, Pavarti and Lavender.

"That was soo sweet," Lavender gushed.

Pavarti sighed, "I wish my dad would do that."

Ginny smiled longingly, "my dad would never do that in front of all these people."

June smiled, "I'm sure he'll dance with you at your wedding. It's tradition."

Hermione nodded, "but whether he _can_ dance that good is another question altogether."

June laughed, "you know Sirius, he was a total lady hound as a teen."

Ginny frowned, "you're right. Why doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"Oh, he has a special someone," June said with a wink, "they're just keeping it quiet right now."

The girls all looked over to Sirius who was picking feathers out of his hair, and laughing as he pocketed a few of the treats.

"Lucky girl," Lavender sighed.

June nodded. "There's nothing like finding your clown."

As the afternoon wore on, people decided to skip dinner, a few went down, but most stayed. Sirius headed down, putting the music on a playlist, including mostly pop songs but a few slower oldies thrown in.

During one of the slow songs, June was sitting on a couch, talking to Angelina about Fred and George, when Fred walked over and bowed. To June.

"Would you do me the honor of half a dance?"June looked to Angelina, who smiled and waved her hand in a 'he's all yours' gesture.

June took his hand and as soon as they reached the designated dance floor, he wrapped his arms around her, and, keeping a good foot of space between their bodies, they danced.

"You're a very good dancer." June said, blushing slightly.

Fred grinned, "thank you. I'm a natural. But I taught George, so he's just as good," he winked.

June laughed, "good to know, though I doubt he'll ask me to dance."

Fred shrugged and spun her. "His loss." Then he sobered slightly, "I wanted to thank you, for all this."

June shrugged, "I did almost the same thing for my House last fall. Except without the trophy."

Fred frowned, it looked unnatural on his habitually smiling face. "Wasn't that when they all hated you?"

June shrugged, "they still do, but they only think they hate me. If Voldemort had never returned, I'd still be the sweetheart of Slytherin."

Fred nodded, "so you only did this because that's what you do?"

June's smile faded, "no, I did this for two reasons, one is that I was very disappointed in the way Slytherin played that game, you guys deserved to win. I was completely honest."

"…and two?" he asked.

June's smile brightened, "you guys are my friends and have welcomed me into your House when mine turned on me. This is the least I could do."

Fred smiled and dipped her, she squealed a little, not expecting it and gathering every eye in the room. "My brother is a lucky guy." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and brought her up.

June was bright red. Luckily for her, the song ended and she was able to rush off. And like any real girl, she headed straight for her best friend in the room, Hermione.

She giggled. "My, you sure are popular tonight."

June blushed harder, "shut up Hermione, I'll go tell Ron right now, don't think I haven't wanted to for forever."

Hermione shut her mouth with a snap.

"I thought so." June muttered.

~*~ Great Hall ~*~

Dumbledore, being himself, left a seat open for Sirius at the Head Table. And of course, as himself, Dumbledore put that seat right between the stealthy Auror who taught Defense, and his antisocial Potions Master.

When Severus entered the Hall, Black and Proudfoot were chatting amiably, and he scowled when he noticed the only open seat was next to the mutt.

He stood for a full 30 seconds debating weather to return to his rooms and skip dinner. One look from Dumbledore told him he wouldn't be permitted an escape. Severus glared murderously as he made his way to his seat at the Teachers table. He sat down, Black didn't even look. He served himself some dinner, and still, the Mutt didn't notice his other eating companion. Severus started eating, listening to the two men discuss Auror business. About half way through dinner, they're conversation switched to Hogwarts business. They really were simple minded creatures, these Aurors. Predictable too.

How do you like teaching? _Black, of course. Moron._

Its tough but fun, it makes you feel young. _And then the Auror had to prove himself to be a bigger moron. _Why didn't they ask you to teach? They had to bribe Cynthia. _That must be the name of the next Government Monkey to take the cursed position. _

Unspeakable stuff, being in the middle of an evaluation- _zone out… no need to listen to this rubbish again. He's been telling it to the Order for months. Obviously the Minister doesn't want Black in the Department, though it sounds like Bode gave him a few pointers in that regard… _

Of course, Juniper is an excellent student! Very creative and inventive, she'll have fun with Cynthia. _Apparently zoned a little too much, they're already fawning over June._

Severus snorted. _Oops. Got their attention. _

"Something funny Snape?" The Mutt said with a growl.

Severus smirked, "just listening to a meeting of the Potter fan club"

Black growled deeper, but Proudfoot smirked, "this coming from her 'hero'?"

Severus scowled at him, as the Mutt laughed. "there are worse things then having the hero of the Wizarding World admire you enough that her friends know it. Jealous Mutt?"

Black glared. It wasn't really daunting; he looked a bit like a dog who was attacking something just beyond his leash. Pathetic.

"She admires me!" the Dog barked. "I'm doing very important work and she knows it! all you do is teach children not to blow up Pepper-Up Potions! I'm working to save the lives of thousands and take down that bastard you work for!" this was all said very quietly of course, wouldn't do to cause a panic.

Severus just arched an eyebrow and gave a pointed glace to the Headmaster in his garish magenta and baby blue robes, that glittered, who was currently educating McGonagall, who looked very annoyed, on the proper way to eat an Oreo, his current muggle obsession.

Black looked confused for a moment, which caused Severus to give a very dignified snort of amusement.

"Damn Slytherin-"

"Foolish Gryffindor. Go back to discussing Junipers grades, I'm sure you'll learn all you need to know from a teacher whos been teaching her for a grand total of 3 weeks. And when you finish here, you can go back to the Ministry, like a faithful pet. I'll continue to watch your friends daughter grow up, and continue to guide her through her life here at Hogwarts. Listen to her juvenile troubles and advise her on her choices. And in five years, I'll know that I did everything that I could for that girl, while you will only have the knowledge that you kept her in clothes and books."

Sirius pulled back, looking a little distressed, "she talks to me about her life and problems."

Snape smirked, "oh really? How far did she get with Draco? What does she want from Weasley? Who does she really consider her _best_ friend? And what is her real _weakness_? None of her friends got it. how much do you really _know_ about this girl you're helping raise?"

Black turned red, and stood up. "June and I couldn't be closer if she was my own daughter. I know more then you think I do, and I know that children need someone other then their parent to talk to, that they trust. And while I hate that you may be the one filling that role, Remus has made me read enough parenting books that I'm not worried about it in the slightest. She loves me more then she could ever love you."

Severus' smirk widened, "ah yes, you and _Remus_ are quite good parents, I hear. At least one of you is responsible enough to be a good influence on June. With all those parenting books, you two must be thinking of having pups of your own."

Black growled deep in his throat and reached for his wand.

"Now, now," Severus said condescendingly, "wouldn't want to hex the man responsible for your pet wolf's potion, I might have an accident."

Black ground his teeth together, but put his wand away and stormed off.

Snape smirked into his pudding, Proudfoot giving him a disapproving look, then returning to his own food.

~*~ Gryffindor Common Room~*~

George came over after a minute and asked to speak to June. Getting the hint, Hermione made a break for it.

George smiled, "so, did you have fun?"

June blinked, "at the party? Yeah its been fun."

George shook his head, "no, dancing."

"Oh, yeah." June nodded, "I like dancing. Your brothers a little more… energetic then I prefer, but he's a good dancer. Angelina's a lucky girl."

George looked down, "if you're settling for me, because Fred's not available, then I don't want to do this."

June frowned and grabbed his hand. "George, I would not have asked you out unless I liked _you_. Honestly, Fred's not my type. He's a great guy, in small doses, but he's not the kind of person I want around me a lot. You are. You are calm, you are sweet, shy, and I can trust you not to feed me something like a canary cream."

George raised his eyes so he was looking into hers.

"I would never settle for second best. I would never treat anyone, least of all a really good friend like you, that way. Just like I wouldn't want you to date me just because I'm Juniper Potter, the Electus."

George nodded, "okay, I get it. You two were just having fun."

June grinned, "Your brother wanted to talk about you. He's been doing that the last two days. He's your brother; he's making sure you don't get hurt." June took squeezed his hand. "He loves you. He would never try to steal me away. You're his brother; you know he's a bit of a flirt." June put her hand on his face, "just because you look the same, does not mean you are interchangeable. Have I made myself clear enough?"

George smiled, and nodded. June gave the tiniest tug on his face, almost just a twitch of her hand, but he got the message. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. With a little bit of leading, it turned into a real kiss. Before it could get too deep, June pulled back.

George smiled at her, gave her a chaste kiss and asked her to dance.

Fred watched the couple from across the room, his arm around his girlfriend.

"See, I told you that would work."

Angelina rolled her eyes, "if she wasn't so good with words, you would have just ruined your brother's first chance at a relationship."

Fred grinned, "Then I wouldn't have to take the N.E.W.T.s"

She smacked him on the chest.

June left the party right after dinner; she wanted to walk her Godfather down to the gates.

Walking down to the Entrance Hall to meet him, June passed a few Slytherin's out of their territory.

"Hey Potter." The older girl sneered at her. "You spend the day with the grieving Gryffies? Hiding in their Tower to avoid their shame?"

June rolled her eyes. "Actually they had a really great party going on, still is, I just wanted to see my Godfather before he headed out. The Gryffindors aren't ashamed of losing to us, we cheated. Based on skill alone, they would have won, and everyone knows it."

The other girl snorted, "Still think of yourself as a Slytherin, do you? I guess everyone was wrong about how smart you are."

June grinned, "students don't decide who belongs to what House. Your opinion of me means nothing. And you better hope Professor Snape didn't hear any of that." June nodded to someone behind them, and walked off laughing as they looked back at the wall they were leaning on.

June was still chuckling as she ran up to her Godfather who was waiting by the door. Snape was on the opposite side of the Hall, watching to make sure he left and she returned. She waved as they headed out the doors.

"Over grown bat," Sirius muttered as they made their way out.

June smiled, "he's just protective, like you."

Sirius pouted, "don't compare me to him, its insulting."

June just shook her head.

"So, anything interesting happen after I left the party?"

June smiled, "nah. Just juvenile kid stuff. Dancing, kissing, eating, a food fight."

Sirius glanced at her, "who was kissing?"

"Couples."

"Official couples, or did everyone just split into pairs and start snogging?"

"Official couples. I think."

"So, does this mean he's your boyfriend now?"

"I guess it does." June said with a grin.

Sirius smiled. "So, you know I'm going to tell his mother right?"

June frowned, "do you think she'd disapprove?" she asked suddenly concerned.

Sirius barked a laugh, "are you kidding? She'll be planning the wedding. She's been wanting me to mention how nice a boy that Ron kid is."

June wrinkled her nose, "no way. That boy is officially spoken for."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "I was under the impression that he didn't have a girlfriend."

"He doesn't, yet." June grinned, "but some day, he'll wake up, or she'll speak up, or someone will help them along, and then they'll be married with kids before you know it."

Sirius just shook his head, "how long till you 'help them along'?"

June shrugged, "sometime next year, probably."

They walked in silence for a little while, lost in thought.

"So, what's been going on with work? Have you finished the Unspeakable program yet?"

Sirius shook his head, smiling slightly to himself, "nah, there's been a delay. Something happened in their department, and they got behind on a few things. I'll probably get in around the time you're finishing your O.W.L.s"

June nodded.

"That's why I wanted to eat with the adults, I wanted a chance to talk to Bode, he's pretty high up in the Unspeakable department, not that they actually have labels or anything, it's complicated. Anyway, Bode gave me a little advice, and a little insight, without saying anything that anyone else would understand."

June grinned, "it sounds like you'll have fun being an Unspeakable, it's like a club with secret languages and such."

"Yeah." They had reached the gate. Sirius put his hand on her head and gave it a little rub. "Be good kiddo. And do your best on those tests, and stop kissing boys, and eat your vegetables."

June grinned. "I'll get right on that."

Sirius smiled and gave her a hug before disaperating.

June stared walking back up to the castle, watching the stars start to shine in the night sky.

June flopped onto her bad, and looked at her bedside table. Her snake was sleeping there next to a framed picture of her, Sirius and Remus over the summer two years ago, they were all making faces. She had set her wand on the edge next to a novel she was reading, kind of a boyish book by Terry Goodkind, she was halfway through Wizards First Rule. Next to that was the Quibbler. Her picture star-gazing on the front. Every once in a while she'd yawn or roll her eyes and smile at the camera.

She had a whole shelf full of things she'd collected over the years in her room at Sirius' house. Things showing the years she'd spent at Hogwarts, pictures of her and her friends over the years. June sighed. Life was changing…

Blaise burst though the door, her lovely face gleaming with pride. She saw June and grinned bigger, strutting to the bed and thrust her chin to the ceiling.

"Look what Draco bought me!" her voice thick with gloating. Around Blaise's neck was a fine gold chain with a pendent that was comprised of two calligraphy initials, DM.

June grinned, "Congratulations! That's great! Are you guys going to Hogsmeade together?"

Blaise sat and twirled her new necklace around her finger, "we're going with a group. Nott and Vincent and Greg are going with us. Daphne and Millie won't go with us… they still think that you should be mad at me."

June shook her head with a smile. She and Draco had been staying away from each other in public, but they'd talked a few times in private. It would take a bit, but both of them were determined to move on, though Draco would always end the conversation with "as soon as this war is over, I'll get you back." And June would reply with "if you hurt any girl because of me, I won't ever take you back." If Draco was serious, then he must actually be ready to give Blaise some form of commitment.

He probably thought it was safe to do so because Blaise would most likely get bored with Draco and move to someone new by Halloween, at the latest.

"I'll talk to them," June said with a smile, "but I think Daphne is going with Hermione and Luna, and Millie is joining the group of Hufflepuff's. I think she has a crush on Justin."

Blaise nodded, "good. After that Michael Corner thing over winter, I thought for sure she'd never go for another guy from a different house."

June sighed, "he's a jerk, sending her all those letters over break, and ignoring her once school started again."

Blaise laughed, "that wasn't all he did, he came back with that Chang girl hanging all over him."

June laughed with her friend, "I thought she was into the Twins last Christmas."

"She was," Blaise said with a sneer, "she asked out Fred, but as you know, he's been with that Johnson girl for over a year, so she asked him to hook her up with your new guy, since she didn't care which Twin she got. Fred just about cursed her hair off."

June's jaw dropped, "that explains a bit."

Blaise laughed, "you look so surprised! Even Angelina needs Fred to signal her when she sees him. You're the only one who can tell them apart."

June was confused, "but its so easy, Fred smiles with his mouth, George smiles with his eyes, among other things."

Blaise shook her head in wonder, "they both are constantly smiling, but I think it's just you."

June frowned, "what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing. It's not a bad thing." Blaise sighed, "despite your glasses, you have the best eyes I've ever seen."

June tilted her head thoughtfully, "I have my mother's eyes."

"Yeah. You probably do." Blaise nodded wisely, "You see the world like your mum, I'll bet."

"What?" June asked, laughing.

Blaise grinned, "never mind, you have fun next weekend. I'm going to go show off my necklace."

June shrugged and picked up her novel, forgetting her earlier melancholy.

~*~JP~*~

For June, the next week flew by in a blur of studying, with the O.W.L.s so close, the teachers were really loading on the stress. Snape gave them a test every class, and had them brew as well during the double period. McGonagall would randomly call on someone to transfigure something, and if you couldn't, you got an essay due by the next class. Charms had become one giant Study Hall, Flitwick going through five years of lessons in the six class sessions they had left. Even Proudfoot had stopped testing their stealth in each class, and was sticking to the O.W.L. list.

Any time class wasn't in session, you could find the fifth and seventh years in the library or their common rooms, studying and writing. The other years were making themselves scarce, as it was quite dangerous to make noise this time of year.

Fred was probably the only seventh year who was completely relaxed about taking the tests, George would be to, but he had a sudden, and temporary, burst of work ethic. Of course, having Fred unoccupied by either his girlfriend or his brother was dangerous in itself, but nothing of note happened the whole week.

When Saturday rolled around, the fifth and seventh years were the first out the doors. They were using it as a much needed time to relax before the last week of studying, before the tests began.

June was having another outfit crisis. What does a Slytherin wear when dating a Gryffindor? At the end of May? Red and gold is too garish. Green is out of the question. Purple is neutral, but that's what she usually wears for interviews and TACT meetings. Blue and yellow are too… other houses. Black is a no go, its spring! Dress or skirt or jeans? Shorts? No, no shorts. Pink? Maybe… but everyone had been avoiding pink since Umbridge made an appearance… no, no pink. Maybe a mix of blue and green? Like turquoise or teal… no, she did that for the Quibbler, maybe a reddish orange? Too loud… maybe a pinkish orange, like melon! Yes! Perfect, now, what goes with melon… brown? Maybe beige… and a bit of blue! PERFECT!

June stood and looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a cotton melon and beige button up top in a light paisley pattern that ruffled slightly on the bottom, giving her a bit of hips, a light denim vest, that she stole from Blaise, and a plain beige skirt that reached just above her knees. Light blue socks with a melon stripe along the top and light brown shoes finished her outfit. She clipped her hair out of her face with a plain clip that matched her hair, so it looked like nothing was holding it. Then she added a necklace, just a simple silver chain with a gold and silver snitch pendent.

June waited just outside the Entrance Hall of the castle, and watched as people exited. Fred waved as he walked past with Angelina, Katie, Lee Jordan, Alicia, and a few others Seventh years. It looked like one last hangout before they said goodbye.

June frowned, and had just taken a step to go into Hogsmeade alone when George called her name. She smiled, relieved when she turned, and he took her hand. They had only taken a few steps when June suddenly asked, "Why did you say yes?"

George frowned, confused. "Because I like you."

June shook her head, "but everyone in your year is hanging out. It's your last chance to hang out with them before the end of school!"

George grinned and laughed lightly, "but they're not all hanging out! We've always walked down to Hogsmeade together, and then separated when we get there. The only thing I'm missing is being a third wheel."

June smiled, "oh, ok."

As they walked they talked about O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, and George started talking about his and Fred's plans for after school.

"…and we've been making a lot of money with mail orders lately, so we almost have enough to open a shop of our own."

June smiled genuinely interested, "so where is this shop going to be? Diagon Ally? Hogsmeade?"

George's smile faded a little, "well, Diagon Ally would be a lot cheaper, and Hogsmeade already has a pretty good joke shop."

June smiled, "I think Diagon Ally is a good idea, but if someone sent you the Hogsmeade dates, maybe you could have a cart here on certain weekends."

George grinned, "that sounds like an excellent idea!"

"That's what business partners are for, right?" June asked, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

George nodded, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

They visited the joke shop, and George continued to tell her about products they were working on and she gave him a few ideas, mostly improvements of the stuff she was currently looking at.

Shop by shop, they talked and talked, mostly about Fred and George's joke shop, but also about other things. George told June a lot about his family, how loud they all could get.

"But I wouldn't mind having a big family, I just want to be more finically stable then my parents, you know?"

June smiled, "all your brothers seem to have the same idea, Bill and Charlie are pretty well off, right? And if you all have big families, there'll be nice big family events in your future."

George smiled a little hesitantly and nodded.

In the book store all conversation stopped as George became a pack mule for about an hour, following quietly behind her as she pulled book after book off the new releases shelf. The stack was of course shipped straight to her room in Slytherin, as was routine for the clerks who worked on Hogsmeade weekends.

Around noon they made their way to the Three Broomsticks and had lunch in a big group with Fred, Angelina, Daphne, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and a bunch of Seventh Year Gryffindors. They spent most of that time speaking to other people, but somehow, before the food was consumed, their hands had intermingled under the table.

They spent the last few hours of the weekend trip holding hands and wandering around. They wandered up to the Shrieking Shack, down to the Hogs Head, and even cast a few harmless (…mostly) spells through the open door of Madam Puddifoots. They were laughing as the lady working that afternoon chased them down the street, her hair a violent shade of puke green, same as the current color of more then half of the little tea shop. The rest of it was a lovely dark mustard yellow. Sickly sweet decorations were destroyed, tea had been spilled, and many of the poor guys who had been dragged to the place were comforting wailing girls with bride of Frankenstein hair, in multitudes of natural, and unnatural, colors.

By dinner, they were known as Hogwarts most dangerous couple. Fred took this as a challenge, and as everyone went back to studying the next day, he started planning.

~*~JB~*~

Hope you liked it! O.W.L.s next! That should be exciting T_T… I'll do my best.

I don't know when the next chapter will come out, my new Beta and I are going to be doing a bit of a revamp on the past chapters, but I will work on it as much as possible.

Review! Let me know what you think!


	46. Chapter 46 OWLs

Chapter 46 O.W.L.s

A/N ^-^' soo, I hope to hear from a lot of you after this chapter. Theres a lot of flashback scenes in this chapter, and… well, you'll see. Remember, a LOT of you(well, those who reviewed) asked for some scenes with June and Draco. ^_^ here you go! Be careful what you ask for!

Thank you Copious Grace for editing this chapter! ^_^ greatest Beta ever.

~*~JB~*~

The last week before the tests passed in a blur of paper and wands movements. On Sunday, the fifth and seventh years got their schedules. The seventh years' tests would all be taken in a classroom, since each class was small and specialized, with Ministry proctors. The fifth year tests would all be held in the Great Hall, two a day for two weeks straight. For the first week, one test would begin at 9 am with the other at 1 pm, and the next Monday would consist of classes that everyone took, then the second half would be the electives. The only exception was Astronomy, which had a written during the day and practical at night.

The required classes, except History, all had two parts, a written and practical test. The electives had either a practical _or_ written, depending on the class, except Care of Magical Creatures, which had both.

First up was Charms.

June sat with the other girls in her dorm, reading old notes and swishing their wands through the air. Most of the Slytherin population was relaxing, and loud, so those with tests had made sanctuaries in dorms and the library.

Slytherin seemed to be the only house the stress hadn't got to yet. Hufflepuff was the first to have a casualty, poor Hannah Abbott was still in the Hospital Wing, and Ravenclaw was quick to follow with a good number going down at once. They were fine after a little forced sleep though. Gryffindor had been hit the hardest, Lavender Brown had gone slightly crazy and threw her books across the Library, screaming about freedom and torture, and Pavarti Patil had wept for a good hour that night at dinner. Hermione had totally forgotten to worry about anything but her studies, and her personal appearance was at an all time low. The boys of Gryffindor could be found muttering to themselves constantly.

Oddly it was only Fifth years breaking down. So far, the seventh years seemed okay, possibly from already going through the stress of O.W.L.s, they knew to eat three times a day, drink water, and sleep at least 5 hours a night, which the Fifth years had to be reminded of.

But Slytherin didn't have any of these problems; they had a secret weapon. Snape. He had cast a monitoring charm on them that anchored to a pocket watch. If they ever got dehydrated, a bottle of water would appear at their side. Tired? He'd swoop into the common room with a mild sleeping draught. Hungry? The house-elves would deliver veggie sticks or sandwiches no matter their location. Anything more serious and he'd appear in an instant. He expected every one of his Snakes to do as well as they could on their tests, and if that required a little extra attention this time of year, he was more than willing to provide it. No Slytherin would be without a career on his watch.

June was laying flat on her bed, reciting charms and moving a licorice wand in the correct movements, occasionally taking bites, when Blaise gave a huge sigh. June looked at her upside down.

"Is her majesty tired of studying?" June asked sweetly.

Blaise threw a wadded up scrap of parchment, and missed June by a foot. "I just don't see why I have to study," she said irritably.

"So that you can have a job," Millie explained with a sigh.

"What if I plan to marry rich?" Blaise said smugly.

June rolled her eyes, "and just who do you plan to marry? You boy hop more than Hannah Abbott."

"Draco." Blaise said in her most pompous voice. "We're getting very serious. We got to second base last night."

June flushed deep red. Millie was outraged. "You know, it's bad enough that you're dating June's ex, but do you have to flaunt how far under your knickers he's gotten!"

Blaise shrugged indifferently, "if June had wanted him in hers, she had her chance. They were together for over a year."

June recovered herself, "I'm surprised that you only got to second base, by now you usually have hit a home run."

Blaise chuckled, "maybe, but when it's serious, you take it slow. Besides, Draco is used to Miss Prude over here, so he's a little shy. I had to initiate it this time."

June shrugged, trying to hide her anger, "I wish you the best of luck."

Blaise preened under the anger rolling off the three girls, "Jealous June? Suddenly not so happy with your Gryffindor?"

June felt a wave of calm flow over her at the thought of George, his sweet smile, his mischievous playfulness, his honest open emotions… a smile crept up on her lips just thinking about it. "No Blaise, I'm not jealous. Because if Draco sleeps with you, marries you, then he's not the man I thought he was, and therefore not the man I loved. So you go ahead and take that Draco, and I'll keep my memory of him, store it in the back of my mind, while I see where things go with George." June sat up on her bed Indian style, "I have always followed my heart, and so far, it has never let me down."

Millie was frowning, but Daphne smiled.

"So Blaise," Daphne said in the sweetest most innocent voice she could craft, "since you won't be using any of this silly educational stuff, you should go sit with your boyfriend. Help him study so that he can make the big bucks to keep you happy."

Blaise stuck her nose in the air and shoved her books onto the floor, "I think I will," she said expectantly. And with that, she left the room.

June returned her nose to her book, and Daphne got off her bed and joined June.

"So, how are you?" Daphne asked casually.

June looked up from her book with a slight smile, "I'm a little disappointed in Draco, but I feel fine. I had a moment of jealousy, but I realized that I prefer the fun and open relationship I have with George, over the calculated wedding march of a relationship with Draco."

Daphne nodded and leaned on June's shoulder. "I wish I was as rational as you," she sighed.

June looked sharply at her friend. "What decision do you have to make? You know, if you're having trouble with a guy, we can help. It always helps to talk about it."

"Not a guy," Daphne said shaking her head quickly, "it's this exchange student business. I have to go back to Durmstrang at the end of this year, and that other girl will come back here. I'm trying to figure out the best way to get my parents to permanently transfer me here."

June's eyes immediately lit up and her face broke into a smile at the new idea, "you want to stay! That's great! You should have the teachers write recommendations for you to stay! Snape will write one, I'm sure McGonagall will write one, hell, _I'll_ write you one if it'll help!"

Millie rolled her eyes, "yeah, we'll need you here next year, with Pansy back and Blaise being so… Blaise," she shivered.

They chuckled and got back to their studies.

~*~_JP_~*~

_June and Draco were sitting under a tree by the lake at Hogwarts, it was near the beginning of their relationship. Draco was telling her about wizarding weddings and how theirs would be. _

_June was smiling, listening to the passion in Draco's voice. It was so rare that it appeared, she was glad that he seemed to really care about her. Feeling a deep well of affection, she reached her hand out and grabbed his. _

_He froze, "June, we really shouldn't display our love, its improper. You can hold my hand in the Common Room, but now is not the time."_

_June felt her excitement deflate as Draco continued describing their wedding._

_It was summer, during the three days she stayed with the Malfoy's._

_June came out of her room, dressed to play a little Quiddich. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. _

_Draco took one look at her and scowled, "that's a little indecent don't you think?" he was wearing slacks and a button up shirt under his robes. "You should dress like a proper witch at all times. Just because you were raised by Muggles doesn't mean you shouldn't act in a way befitting your station."_

_June frowned, but went to change. When she came out in a skirt, blouse and a light purple robe, he shook his head._

"_June, really, you should know more about our traditions and customs by now. That skirt really is too short. It should at least reach your knees. And I've been meaning to talk to you about wearing our sleeping attire to the breakfast table, aren't we getting a little old for that?"_

_June sighed, and did as he asked. It was hard to be a proper witch…_

_After the second meeting of TACT, on the way to the Slytherin Common Room._

_Draco and June were walking about a foot apart, not holding hands._

"_Why do you always wear purple to these meetings, I don't really like that color. You should wear green, it looks so nice with your eyes." Draco said with a smile._

_June smiled gently back, "well thank you, but purple is a neutral color at Hogwarts, and I want everyone to be comfortable. I'm like a teacher, I can't play favorites Draco."_

_He scowled, "why shouldn't you show your house pride? They know what House you're in. you don't see the rest of the girls tossing their house colors, they take pride in their appearance, and in their House as they should. You really should be more proud, June. You could have this school on their knees, but you let the entire Slytherin House push you around."_

_June nodded, "you're right. I shouldn't let people tell me what to do."_

"_Exactly!" Draco agreed with a grin._

_June smiled sweetly at him, "and I'll start with my boyfriend, I'll continue to wear purple to these meetings. But thank you for your opinion."_

_Draco shook his head, "someday you'll realize that everything I do is for your own good June, you shouldn't push me away. You have it very good with me; every girl in this school would like to be you right now."_

_June just rolled her eyes._

_Just after Umbridge left, outside in their usual spot by the Lake. _

"_What do you think of Scorpius for our first child? I think it sounds like a strong name."_

_June smiled, "it sounds like a bug. What if our first child is a girl?"_

"_No way," Draco said with a grin, "Malfoy's never have girls as their first children. So, if you don't like Scorpius, what about Orion? It's a strong, warrior name. I think I have an uncle whose name is Orion…"_

"_Let's just say," June said calmly, "hypothetically, if we had a girl first, what would you want to name her?"_

_Draco sighed, "June, this is a serious topic. We should start having children as soon as we graduate, that way we can have more than one, which I know is important to you. It will take a while for you to get your body back to acceptable standards after childbearing, so we should get them all over with as soon as possible."_

_June shrugged, "but, let's just say we have a girl, what would you want to name her?"_

_Draco flopped onto the grass, "I don't care about girls! You can be in charge of the girls. They're only good for marrying off anyway."_

_June tilted her head thoughtfully, "so, I'm only good for breeding?"_

_Draco rolled his eyes like she had said something completely ridiculous. "Of course not. Only daughters are useless, wives are very important. You'll help me with my political career, make sure everything stays nice. Come on, I'm sure even Muggles know the gender roles of high society people."_

_June looked at her hands. "What do you think of Rose?"_

_Draco sneered, "It sounds like a common muggle name. If you really must have a girl name ready, then pick something more wizard, like Delphi or Juno or Hestia." _

_June frowned, "but in my mom's family all girls are named after flowers or plants."_

_Draco rolled his eyes, exasperated, "your mother's family are all muggles. Uncreative and primitive. Speaking of muggles, did you read that book I gave you for Christmas? The one on wizarding culture and customs? You were looking a little mugglish on the cover of the Quibbler."_

_June nodded and leaned back on her hands. _

_Draco continued going through acceptable boy names, June softly whispered "Harry". Draco didn't hear._

"_You shouldn't be so clingy June, it's unbecoming."_

"_That's a very unattractive quality, June."_

"_Would it really be so hard to change this one little habit? It's important that you are always pleasant to be around."_

"_Am I really asking _so_ much? It's just one thing."_

"_You really are very stubborn June, I'd change for you."_

"_We have to break up. My dad went to a meeting last night, and the Dark Lord has something planned. Part of the plan is me breaking up with you. I don't want to break up with you, and I'm sure it's only temporary, but everyone has to think we broke up. If I don't, then my father may be in danger. Are you ok?"_

June sat up in bed, breathing hard and a little dizzy. Her memories had attacked her. She had gone to bed, wondering if she should fight to get Draco back, thinking about how much fun they had had together, but when he had said those words to her, in that classroom full of people…

Relief, she felt relief. Not forced to breed little Malfoys, be pretty and pleasant at all times, be proper and discard the little her parents left her. She wasn't really losing a boyfriend, she was gaining her life back. Everyone had been right, he was good for her. She didn't really love him. He didn't love her, he couldn't love. He was like a machine.

If he learned to be more human, if he could lose what his parents forced on him, then maybe, maybe she could love him. She wanted to. She wanted to love him more than anything, but she wasn't going to torture herself to fit into his cookie cutter mold. She was Juniper Potter, and she would find someone who loved her for her.

June smiled. She would make a special trip to the Gryffindor table for lunch tomorrow. She wanted to check something.

~*~JP~*~

Oh. My. God. June flopped onto the couch in the common room after her first O.W.L. test. She was mentally exhausted. She couldn't have done very well, she took one look at that huge list of questions, and her mind blanked. Even now, she couldn't remember what she had written for any of the questions.

Daphne and Millie fell onto the couch next to her.

"Kill me now," Millie said dramatically.

Daphne kept her eyes closed, "how important do you think Charms are in life? Is it too late to be a muggle?"

June looked at her two friends; both looked on the verge of a Shakespeare worthy death. "Should we practice now for the practical?"

"NO," they practically shouted. Apparently they weren't that close to an untimely demise.

The other fifth years were coming in, looking just as miserable as the three on the couch. No one spoke, they just rested their eyes. A few, including June, drifted off momentarily. They were awoken as the students still in regular classes came in to switch their books out for their afternoon classes. The group of test takers made their way up for lunch, June abandoning them to sit at the Gryffindor table, as planned.

She was glad she did too. The fifth years over here were loud and talking about the test, what was on it, how they think they did. Hermione had her nose in her book, muttering things like, "oh no! I thought it said momentary!"

June sat next to her boyfriend, who just shrugged when she asked about his first test. "I'm only taking 5 classes this year, and I don't really care about my grades, so I'm sure I did just fine." George said with a smile.

June smiled with him. As they ate, and listened to those around them, June reached over and grabbed George's hand. They'd held hands in the presence of their friends, on their date and in the common room, but never in front of the whole school like this. George just gave her a smile and squeezed her hand, then continued eating. A few minutes later, they had finished eating, and were just talking at the table for the last half hour of their lunch time, June scooched a little closer to George, and even though he was forced to let go of her hand, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her a little closer. He kept his arm around her the rest of the meal period. Every once in a while, his hand would grab a bit of her hair and give it a tug, just to make her curl bounce.

June was in bliss.

The Charms practical was a breeze. June went in confident, and came out even more so. She had performed every charm perfectly; the proctor was thrilled to get her, and exclaimed over how well she performed.

June was still smiling while studying for Transfiguration, which was the test for the next day.

She slept beautifully, with not a single disturbance.

The next day passed in a blur, she did her tests and spent the meals cuddling with her boyfriend, listening to the chaos of the Gryffindor table.

Wednesday started with History of Magic, and ended at 11pm in the Astronomy Tower. June didn't intend to take these classes next year, so she wasn't as worried, and didn't study as much.

Thursday was a little miserable, full of Herbology, and the hours between the practical and dinner were spent in the bathroom trying to remove the smell of manure and bubotuber pus from her plant. And worst of all, she probably did very poorly. She needed at least an Acceptable in her Herbology O.W.L. for Healing or Potions, but she didn't have to take N.E.W.T.s for it, so hopefully she'd never had to take another Herbology class again.

Friday was a breeze. Potions. The look on the guys face was priceless when she handed in a perfect sample, with improvements only known by Potions Masters. She was obviously good enough to be tutored by Professor Snape, who was one of the top Potions Masters in the world.

The weekend was spent in the Gryffindor common room, alternating between studying with Hermione, and spending time with George.

Fred was on a bit of a spree, he had taken to dropping things in people's drinks when they weren't looking. Apparently the Twins had recently developed a pill that dissolved in liquid that would hold a wide variety of potions, as long as the potion could be dried. So, there were a lot of people sprouting fur and changing colors, spitting bubbles and singing show tunes. Hermione threw a fit when she got slipped one that made her hands look like claws, she couldn't turn the pages… June got one that forced her to speak in rhyme for ten minutes, and George got slipped one that made his eyes change colors with his mood. They stayed a playful blue while he laughed at his girlfriends' distress as she spouted verse while trying to study for Magical Law.

June left Saturday night, bouncing a bag full of the mood eye tablets. Sunday, Fred introduced her to a gum that changed your hair color, and she grabbed a bunch of those too.

Monday brought the last of the general subjects, Defense Against the Dark Arts. She aced the written, the one with the Patronus, and she aced the practical too.

She didn't know why, but something about George calmed her nerves, and as long as she spent a little time with him, she would feel completely confident during whatever test she was taking. She loved the way she felt around him, he held her hand and cuddled with her, despite the fact that everyone would tease him. He told her she looked beautiful every day, which she thought was a little redundant, but it made her smile nonetheless. He liked playing with her hair, and would listen to her repeat her spells and facts over and over again as she studied.

He would tell her about his day when she asked, but he seemed to have nothing much to do, except spend time in the dungeons with his brother under Snape's watchful eye as they created new products and filled owl orders.

On Tuesday, the real fun began.

First up was Ancient Runes then Divination, neither of which she took, so she spent the day in the dungeons helping Fred and George with their Potions. They had her man a few cauldrons of orders, while they worked on their experiments. She learned a lot about experimental Potion making, and the spells used to protect one's self from explosions, which she paid close attention too.

Wednesday was a full day of Care of Magical Creatures, and she was sure she passed with flying colors.

Thursday she had another morning off, so the Muggle Studies students could test, but she spent it studying, as Magical law was right after lunch, and it was very important that she get an O on this test. And by the end, she was mostly sure she had managed it.

Friday started and ended early, with her last test, Healing. She had to get an O on that one too. It was kind of funny, seeing the entire Hall empty except for three students and one Ministry employee. The woman seemed pleased with her results, the other two didn't seem to care about their outcome, of course, June knew that neither of them intended to make a career of Healing.

The last test was Arithmancy, so June was almost alone in the Slytherin Common Room.

As soon as it let out, a party was started. The fifth years partied like they were all the best of friends, and like the world would end tomorrow.

Unfortunately, that was pretty close to true.

~*~JP~*~

At dinner, Fred pulled the biggest prank Hogwarts had ever seen.

It involved the kitchens, the owls, and three days worth of brewing in secret, even from his own twin. It lasted the entire dinner, effected every House, including the staff table, and came in courses.

It started with your first sip, and was semi subtle. No matter what you were drinking, you got hit. Throughout the hall people's hair, skin and eyes were changing colors, styles, texture and shape.

This got a lot of laughs, especially when Snape's hair turned pink and McGonagall got long, beachy, blond hair. June was sitting with the Slytherins for a change, so she got to see Draco with deep red curly hair, Blaise with lizard skin, and Nott with light blue 60's house wife hair. June's hair got changed to pure white, and grew to her waist. Strangly it didn't change texture, so it hung in soft waves. It didn't suit her, but it could have been worse. Millie's eyes changed to purple cat eyes, and Daphne had orange cat hair cover her skin. Crabbe and Goyle got eye changes, big baby blue with long lashes for Vincent, and droopy basset hound eyes for Greg.

Once everyone calmed down and continued eating, they started to notice another odd trend. Anyone who ate a vegetable received cat ears that matched their current hair, everyone who ate a bite of meat had feathers sprout on their arms, and whoever ate grain of any kind grew long hot pink fingernails. Snape stopped eating when pink cat ears popped onto his head. Very few could stop laughing.

Most ate their meal as normal as they could so, almost everyone had all three afflictions.

When dessert arrived, Snape was the first to take a bite, thinking they wouldn't do anything to the final course, and hungry enough to not care. As such, he was the first to start producing bubbles with every breath. Of course, just like with everything else at that meal, this only happened if you ate the cake. Pudding would have you making bird calls, mostly owl but a few others were thrown in for fun. This of course, caused every owl in the owlery and Forest to come flying into the Hall. People who favored ice cream got the rhyming treat that June had sampled the week before. Brownies and cookies caused the victim to speak in a heavy accent, which varied as much as the bird calls.

When dinner would usually be ending, Dumbledore stood up to address the students.

"I would like to congratulate the fifth and seventh years on completing their tests this afternoon. I'm sure you all did very well." Dumbledore said in a perfect Hollywood accent, "I would also like to thank whomever is responsible for tonight's entertainment," he looked pointedly over to the Weasley Twins, George gave a tiny shake of his head, and Fred stood up. "Ah, Mr. Fred Weasley, acting solo now?"

Fred grinned, "Just this once Sir," he turned to face the students, "the effects will wear off in about 10 minutes. For a full list of the products used on you tonight, there will be an order form in both Witch Weekly and the Quibbler with a full list of products. If there is anything desire that you can't find on the list, my brother George or myself will be happy to inform of what products you have suffered from this evening. All tablet products are guaranteed undetectable, or half your money back!" with a bow, he sat.

Dumbledore nodded in his direction, "Thank you Mr. Weasley. I'm sure you have a bright future ahead of you. Dismissed."

Everyone started getting up to return to their common rooms, admiring each other's cat ears and feathers. June, Millie and Daphne walked the Gryffindors up to their tower.

Millie and Daphne joined the horde of people swarmed around Fred, complimenting him on a job well done, declaring him the greatest prankster ever, etc.

June walked behind them with George. He had his arm around her shoulders; she had hers around his waist.

"I like your ears, but I'm not sure you make a good blonde." George said, watching the cat ears twitch on her head. June ran her hands through her long white hair and nodded.

"It's not exactly me is it?" June grinned, playfully, "but I like your eyes, very cartoonish."

His drink had turned his eyes purple and the pupil was shaped like a heart. George blushed and reached up to scratch his orange cat ears. "Thanks, I think," he laughed.

By the time they reached the Tower, the… improvements had faded.

Even after entering the common room, hordes of people swarmed around Fred. Everyone had to give their compliments, make themselves heard. A few girls, like Lavender Brown, were trying to flirt with him, but he didn't seem to notice. Angelina had inserted herself under his arm, and he kept a good hold on her, basking in his glory.

June and George shared a big comfy chair in the corner, near the fire, and watched the spectacle.

June turned to George; he had an odd little smile on his face. "Are you jealous of Fred?" she asked.

George turned to her, surprise evident on his face. "No, I'm actually very flattered."

"What?" June asked, confused.

George smiled, "he did this because we were getting so much attention from the Madam Puddifoots thing." He shrugged, "He was jealous of me, so he went to all that trouble. Usually I'm the one who's jealous, it's kind of… flattering. A nice change."

June laughed, and rested her head on his shoulder. After a minute, June's legs started to cramp, from being squished against the edge of the chair. It was big enough for them, but she liked being able to spread out.

She blushed as she requested, "would it be ok if I put my legs across your lap?" if she had been wearing a skirt, she would never have asked, but lucky for her, she was wearing her jeans today.

George grinned, "I don't mind."

June rolled her eyes and moved her legs, keeping her arms around George's neck, so she didn't have to hold her own weight up, her head resting on the edge of his shoulder.

She was really comfortable.

Daphne and Millie were ready to go when the crowd started to disperse. They looked for June, and found her asleep on a chair. On George, who was also asleep.

They giggled.

Millie turned and whispered as loud as she could, "Hey, Camera Boy!"

Colin turned, used to being called that.

Daphne pointed at the chair, and since most people turned when they heard 'Millie', there was a whole group of people laughing quietly, not wanting to wake them up. At least not before a good picture. Colin nodded and picked up his camera. He got a few shots form a few different angles, people slowly making their way up to bed around them.

When he was done, Colin turned to Millie and Daphne. "Should we wake them up?"

Daphne grinned when Millie turned to her.

"Snape still has that charm on us, right?" Daphne asked sweetly.

Millie giggled.

Daphne shook her head, "let them sleep. We're going down to bed. Good night, Colin."

Colin shrugged, "night," and went up to bed.

Daphne and Millie returned to their Common Room. No one asked where June was.

Severus sat at his desk, grading a batch of second year essays on ingredients harvested in summer, the benefits and drawbacks, when his pocket jingled.

He pulled out his watch, wondering which of his Slytherin's were in need after curfew. After eating, drinking and not studying tonight, Severus figured the only thing that would set off his instrument would be a need for sleep. If that was indeed the case, he wasn't going to stop them. They could sleep all weekend.

One look at his watch told him one of his Slytherin's was out of bed. A wave of his wand and he knew Juniper Potter was in Gryffindor House. After curfew. With no other Slytherins present.

He knew ten secret passages that could get him to Gryffindor House in 3 minutes. One was a staircase that led from right outside Severus' living quarters, to right outside Minerva's living quarters, which were a few yards from her House.

Severus swept down the seventh floor corridor, his robes snapping when he stopped in front of the Fat Lady's Portrait.

"Gobstoppers." Severus spit out. Very few knew that the password to the Headmasters office was the same as the teacher override for each of the Houses.

The Portrait swung forward with a respectful nod.

He swept into the room, prepared to break up a party. It was silent, and almost dark. Fear clenched his heart to think that June might be up in the dorms. He started heading for the girls dorms first, but the low fire popped, and splashed a bit of light on the nearest chair. Relief flooded through him at the sight of June asleep, and fully clothed, in the chair. That she was draped across her red haired Weasel was of little consequence, she was wearing those coarse muggle atrocities, 'jeans', and he was asleep with his hands palm up on the armrests, not where they shouldn't be.

Severus wrapped his robes around himself and grew to his greatest height, forming his forbidding Potion's Master look.

He cleared his throat.

Nothing.

"Mr. Weasley!"

George jerked awake in an instant. He looked up at Snape, felt the blood leave his face and stood up.

A thump and a shriek told was his only reminder that June had been laying across his lap. He squeezed his eyes shut, praying the ground would swallow him whole.

When that didn't immediately happen, he reached a hand down to help his girlfriend up.

She brushed herself off and glared at Snape. "Was that really necessary?" she said, exasperated at her favorite teacher. "A little shoulder nudge would have worked just as well."

George swallowed hard. As a Weasley and a Gryffindor, he had a _lot_ of nerve. Talking to Snape like that… even Fred didn't have _that_ much nerve. _But then again, she was a Slytherin. One of Snape's personal favorites. Maybe it didn't take any nerve at all, when you were June Potter. _

Snape was grinning. This did nothing to quell George's fear.

"It is after curfew. You should be in your bed." Snape drawled.

June rolled her eyes. George took a deep breath. _Two weeks before I graduate, and I'm going to die. Perfect._

"I fell asleep, it's not like we were having sex." June said flippantly. George just about died where he stood.

"You are very lucky that I saw you before I got upstairs." Snape growled.

June laughed at the mental picture, "you were going to burst in on a bunch of teenage boys?"

Snape nodded, "if you weren't with the girls, I'd have no choice."

"You are so silly." June said, flapping her hand at Snape childishly.

The fear had left George, they seemed to have forgotten he was there. All he felt now was absolute amazement.

June turned to George and smiled, "see you tomorrow." She gave him a quick kiss, and headed for the exit. Snape threw him a glare. "You have barely scraped by Mr. Weasley. I see all. I know all. This is your only warning. And if I don't scare you enough, her Godfather would have been notified." He narrowed his eyes to furious slits, "I would recommend you exercise caution in the future."

George nodded. His fear had returned.

Snape swept out, June bouncing and waving back at him as she followed.

George flopped back into the chair. _There was no way he was having sex with June till she was 17. At the earliest._

June huffed as she walked down to the dungeons. "You know, I'll be lucky if I get a single kiss this weekend thanks to you."

Snape grinned. "Excellent."

June put her hands on her hips and glared up at her teacher. His heart constricted as his mind flashed to his own fifth year, a girl almost identical giving him the same look.

"I'm just trying to protect you." Snape said, the words almost the same as back then.

June sighed, and smiled at him, "I know. It's ok I guess. He'll get over it."

Snape frowned, _that part was different. June wasn't the same as Lily…_

June grabbed his hand, and smiled wider at him. "It was kind of funny, how scared he looked. But you know you can trust me right? I'm not going to have sex after dating a guy for less than a year, let alone a month. You should be watching Blaise. She's the one who gets around."

Snape shot June a look, "isn't Draco dating her right now?"

June nodded, "yep, and she's been bragging about getting into Draco's pants for two weeks."

Snape growled.

June looked up, "what? Is there a rule against sex at Hogwarts? Because I know a _lot _of people who've broken that rule."

Snape shook his head, "there's nothing in the rules about fornication on school grounds. The Board of Governors' rely on parents to keep their children in line on that subject. Miss Zabini may make a tramp of herself if she wishes, as long as she protects herself. Mr. Malfoy however, has a responsibility towards his family that he must keep in mind. I will be informing his parents of this."

June shrugged, "they haven't yet. Had sex. Blaise would have told us."

Snape nodded, "inform me if you hear anything else."

June nodded. She didn't think they should be having sex either. Narcissa had given her 'the Talk' last summer, and it was considered a betrayal of your family to fornicate before being wed. she didn't really believe _that_, which wasn't surprising given her upbringing, but she did feel that 15 was just a tad too young to decide your ready for that step. She also had a feeling that if Draco had sex with Blaise, he'd end up marrying her, and that didn't sit well with her.

Severus sent out the owl as soon as he reached his rooms. Lucius would warn the boy, and that would be enough to scare him till summer, then he'd have a whole summer to impress priority onto the boy.

He just hoped it was enough.

June fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow. Her bed really was very comfortable.

_She was walking around Hogwarts holding hands with George, then, he morphed into Draco._

_She smiled. They held hands as they walked by people. She could see a picture of her and Draco on the cover of Witch Weekly, wrapped in each other's arms '__**Juniper Potter to become Mrs. Malfoy!'**_

_She saw their wedding, bright and colorful and full of sweet cuddly moments and lots of love and affection. She saw them sitting on the floor of the parlor of Malfoy Manor, three children running around, the eldest a little girl with Draco's hair and eyes, a little boy that looked like pictures of her father, with Draco's eyes, and a baby girl barely able to crawl with red hair and green eyes. June and Draco were sitting on the floor, Draco's arm across her shoulders. They were all smiling. She saw herself as an old woman, Draco still by her side, their children all grown up with kids of their own. _

_June was more than happy. _

_Suddenly a crack of lightening struck her and the world tilted. _

_Suddenly she was replaced with Blaise. She saw her whole life go by again, except now it wasn't her life, it belonged to Blaise. The children's appearances changed to fit hers, and everyone was having fun without her. June felt her heart rip in two._

_The world became dark and wet, like a cave. June sat in the middle, crying out with supreme pain. The world started spinning._

_Suddenly she wasn't crying any more. She was calm. She looked around, she was in the spinning room at the ministry. It stopped and she walked through the door in front of her. She had thought it would be the room with all the stuff in it, but this room was a big amphitheatre looking room a free standing curtain in the center. In front of the mysterious curtain, was a group of people. Sirius, her beloved Godfather, knelt in front of Voldemort sobbing. _

"_I don't know how! I can't open it! it's not responding to me! It has to be her. It has to be June. Only someone with Potter blood can open it!" Sirius cried. He was covered in blood and cuts and welts. _

_Voldemort raised his wand onto her Godfather. "Crucio."_

_June screamed. _

She woke with a start, and shot out of bed, first half of her dream completely forgotten, not even grabbing her slippers before running to find Snape. _He would know what to do. Snape will help._

~*~JB~*~

A/N, so, i'm already working ont eh next chapter, so it shouldnt be too long before its up, but i am having some trouble with it, its being stubborn, but i'll do my best, and then the wonderful Copious Grace will fix it up and help me make it better.

and my b-day is next monday, so if its not done by Friday, it wont be worked on till Tuesday... so it may be a tiny bit of time. ^_^ i'll do my best!

^_^ review! Don't bite the author! Please! But I do want some feedback!


	47. Chapter 47 The Ministry

Chapter 47 The Ministry

A/N: so, I started writing, and couldn't stop. So, what I had expected to take two to three more chapters, is all in this one. ^_^ happy birthday to me. hope you all enjoy it!

this chapter is dedicated to my good friend Cynthia. Maybe its half as good as a Starship Poster signed by Darren Criss and StarKid. ^_^

and a HUGE thank you to my lovely Beta Copious Grace! for putting up with my errors and for your opinions that made this chapter so much better! ^_^

**Warning**: foul language and character death.

Classes returned to normal for the fifth years on Monday, or almost normal. With O.W.L.s out of the way, none of the students were really interested in their studies, and keeping their attention was a job in itself.

Snape encouraged anyone not planning on taking his N.E.W.T. class to spend their hour elsewhere; he passed out library passes for anyone interested, which the Gryffindors took full advantage of. All except Hermione of course, she fully expected to get the required O on her O.W.L.

Charms had been turned into a game; Flitwick apparently did this with his fifth years at the end of the year. McGonagall had them experimenting, she would help transfigure anything they wanted, just for the last two weeks, as long as you did a full report on it prior to trying. This was a summer project for those expecting to take her N.E.W.T. class, so while some did it for fun, others were getting a head start on their homework. A surprisingly high number of careers required N.E.W.T.s in Transfiguration.

All the rest of the classes turned learning, or practicing what they learned, into a game like Charms had, even Magical Law was having mock trials and debates on any topic they chose.

Defense was something else all together. The new Auror, Cynthia Forrest, was by far the most interesting Auror they had yet to meet. First off she was beautiful. Her mocha colored skin, long black hair flowing in waves down her back, and deep warm brown eyes made her the drool-worthy teacher of the century. She dressed in muggle attire, with an open cloak over it. The first day the fifth years met her, she was wearing a grey pencil skirt that reached a few inches above her knees, a flowy, ruffled pink blouse and a grey cloak. She had black glasses perched on her nose, her hair up in a pony-tail, and three inch heels. She grinned at them with white teeth as they took their seats.

She stood up and the guys felt their little hearts flutter. She sashayed down the middle isle, every eye on her.

"At last I get to meet the fifth years." Her accent was Spanish, but a different dialect then Spain, almost as if she was from the Americas. "I hope you all did well on your tests, and I'm glad I won't be bothered with covering that kind of material." She turned sharply when she reached the back of the room. "That's why I agreed to the last month, because I plan to have fun with you all." She made her way back to the front of the room. "My name is Cynthia Forrest; you may refer to me as Auror Forrest, or Cynthia." She looked down to her left, making complete eye contact with Draco, who flushed a bright pink against his pale skin, she grinned. "Which ever you prefer, I don't care." She stopped at the front of the room and looked them all over. "Now, just to get them out of the way, any questions?"

Blaise raised her hand angrily. _This hussy was messing with her boyfriend!_ "Are you pureblooded?" she demanded.

Cynthia smiled politely, "No, I'm a half blood. My mother had a one night affair with a mysterious stranger. I was the result."

"So you're a bastard." Blaise said snottily with a grin. A few in the class chuckled softly.

She just smiled. "I'd be careful little girl, you're not half as tough as you think you are."

Blaise glared.

June raised her hand. Cynthia nodded at her. "Where are you from?" she asked curiously.

Cynthia smiled, "Mexico. I was raised in the States, and I went to school at the Saint Helens School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's located in the Northwest corner of the States, in a volcano."

Nott didn't bother raising his hand. "What House were you in?"

Cynthia narrowed her eyes slightly, and said "Dragon."

The class waited, but when she didn't go on, Draco raised his hand. Cynthia smiled sweetly at him, "yes?"

"What were the other Houses, and what were the parameters for each House?" Draco asked politely, still blushing.

Cynthia sighed, "This is the last question I'm answering on the subject. The four houses are Dragon, Unicorn, Hell Hound and Centaur. We were sorted by our personal strengths in Primary school, for example, my House was known for its excellence in English and History." She could see more questions burning in their young eyes. "If you want to know more, you'll have to do your own research. Now, any questions pertaining to this class?" she asked, her patience straining.

No one moved for a moment, and then June raised her hand.

"What will we be doing in this class?" it was all June could think of to ask, not related to the American school.

Cynthia smiled, pleased someone was thinking of her class, "We will be exploring problem solving techniques. I will give you hypothetical situations, and you will come up with ways to get out of them, or capture the perpetrator(bad guy) or whatever is required of each given situation. The more creative the solution, the better your grade will be. Of course, we will have practical experience after you get the hang of it on paper, so learn fast little ones, there is only two weeks till you go home."

She passed out a packet with a word problem on each page. June looked at it confused, it looked like printer paper.

Draco raised his hand, "what is this?"

Cynthia smiled, "that is your assignment. Read through them all and find one you can think of a really interesting solution to."

"I meant what is it on?" Draco asked, skeptically feeling the smooth, thin paper between his fingers.

Cynthia rolled her eyes, "paper. Muggle paper. It's a little more processed then parchment, but its not as heavy either." Then Cynthia muttered so only the first row could here, "And doesn't require rolling."

The Slytherins were all looking at this alien paper, and June pulled out her quill. She dipped it and started writing, just to test it. Ink smeared all over it. June raised her hand.

"Auror Forrest, do you have a pen or pencil? My quill doesn't work very well on this paper," she asked.

Cynthia grinned, "Ah, a muggleborn in Slytherin, the wonders never cease here." She handed June a dime store pen, and watched the others attempt to make their quills work.

June smiled, "I'm not muggleborn, but thank you for the pen."

Cynthia raised an eyebrow. "Muggle studies?" she said, as more of an explanation to herself than a question.

June shook her head.

Cynthia narrowed her eyes, "What's your name smarty?"

June smiled softly, "Juniper Potter."

Cynthia nodded, comprehension lighting in her eyes, "Ah, the little celebrity. Severus speaks very highly of you."

June beamed.

Cynthia's grin turned feral. "Tell me, little celebrity, what would you do to solve the first problem?"

June looked down at her paper, slightly nervous that this teacher seemed to instantly dislike her.

_You're walking down the street and see two students younger then you fighting. Several people have tried and failed to get them to stop, and there are no teachers in sight. One of the students is particularly good at shield spells, so no spells are penetrating the fight area. How do you stop them?_

June cocked an eyebrow, and looked up at her 'teacher'. "Most Shield Charms only block spells, I'd just walk through it and grab the one who's using the most offensive attacks."

Cynthia smiled smugly, "very by the book. You'll need to work harder then that if you want a good grade in this class." She returned to her desk to collect pens for the Slytherins too stubborn to ask for them, which was everyone except June and Daphne.

June slowly went through the stack of papers, answering each situation as best she could. They each had simple answers, easy ways of getting through the situation, if you know the right information. Even as she finished, June had a feeling this wouldn't be good enough for this new Auror.

~*~JP~*~

June sat in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione and Ginny that Friday.

"I don't understand what she wants." June exclaimed, exasperated after three class session with Auror Forrest, "If one way works, why would I need to think of a more interesting way? It's like she's giving us these assignments for her own amusement!"

Hermione shook her head, clearly distraught, "you're asking the wrong person, she said I sound like I ate a text book."

Ginny shrugged, "I've been taking her class for three weeks, and the only one who has figured out her way of thinking is Luna. I think she just doesn't want to be here, and is taking it out on us."

June pouted. She'd been having a very bad week. With the teachers giving the fifth years a bit of a break, except the Harpy who was teaching Defense, she'd had nothing to keep her mind off her dreams.

Every night her night was interrupted by a vision, it was always in that room, the big stadium looking one with the creepy arch right in the middle, curtain swaying in nonexistent wind. She was viewing it from the top of one of the stairs leading to the platform, and Voldemort was always present. Sometimes there were Death Eaters present, sometimes not. Sometimes their masks were on, sometimes they weren't. There was always someone she loved. Most of the time it was Sirius, but she had seen her school friends, Remus, Severus, and Draco. She had seen them tortured, heard their screams, and saw their blood. Every night, she woke with her scar burning. And every night, she would get up, go to Snape, and he would contact whoever she had dreamed of that night.

Sirius was getting used to it by now, and said he'd send her something that would help, at least when it came to him.

All because of a stupid box. She hadn't told anyone that that was what he wanted, she didn't feel right saying it and she had a feeling they already knew. But she knew what this was, and she got the message loud and clear. Voldemort wanted whatever was in that box, and June was the one he thought could open it. And he would do anything to get her to open it for him.

June looked at Hermione and Ginny, who were talking about something else now, knowing Ginny it was probably a boy. They were just teenagers. She was just a teenager. She should be figuring out what this horrible new teacher wanted, not trying to find a way to make the dreams stop, while hoping they warn her when she needs them to. She should be teasing Hermione about her little crush on the youngest Weasley boy, she should be helping Ginny impress whoever the new 'love of her life' is. She could be in the Slytherin common room discussing summer plans with Daphne and Millie, she could be listening to Blaise's latest complaints about how Draco's been keeping her at arm's length since the O.W.L.s had ended.

But no, she was sitting here, wondering who she'd be dreaming of tonight.

George walked in and sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders, and kissing her on the cheek. "Hello beautiful."

June smiled at him, she felt very lucky that there had been no press release about her dating George. She had a feeling he would have been featured in her dreams too, if old Voldie-pants knew.

June shook her head. She would stop thinking about it. She would just be a normal teenage witch for a few more hours, until it was time for bed. She sat back and listened to the people around her talk. Her friends were almost used to her being so quiet, since it had been a week today since her first dream, not that they knew about them…

_~*~JP~*~_

_She was looking down at her Godfather, he was crumpled on the floor, clearly in pain._

"_No. I will never let you touch her." Sirius looked up at her, fury and hate blazing in his eyes. "I will _never _help you."_

_The world shifted as turned her head, standing next to her were Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. They were shorter then usual, or she was taller. She wasn't sure. She nodded at them._

_They both turned, their wands pointing at her Godfather, "Crucio."_

_Both ofthem. At the same time. Her forehead started to burn._

_Sirius was shaking, screaming. After what felt like hours, the two wands lifted. Sirius slumped to the floor, his eyes were open, and rolled up into his head, his hands were shaking slightly, and drool was coming out of the side of his mouth. Her head burned like fire._

_She felt her mouth move, but had no control over what was coming out of it._

"_Lets let him sleep for a bit, I'm sure he'll feel more cooperative in a few minutes."_

June shot up in bed; her head was burning so much she couldn't open her eyes. It had never felt like this before. When the pain started to fade, she could open her eyes. She looked around and saw three pairs of eyes looking at her. Apparently she hadn't been as silent as she usually was.

"What happened?" Millie asked, her faced twisted into a mix of concern and fear.

"j-just a bad dream." June said shakily. "I'm going to go see Snape for a potion."

Daphne got out of bed with fierce determination, "I'll walk you."

June opened her mouth to argue, but gave up. She felt like she could use the support. She nodded.

Millie moved to get up too, but June smiled at her, "I'll be fine. You go back to sleep, I only need one escort tonight."

Millie nodded tentatively, and lay back down.

June and Daphne made their way out of the common room, and into the hall.

"I've seen this before." Daphne said suddenly.

June looked at her questioningly.

"Night terrors. A lot of the kids at Durmstrang have them. Usually only right after an attack, but some had them all the time." Daphne looked June in the eye, "do you want to talk about it?"

June smiled and shook her head, "no, it's not something I can tell you and I always talk to Snape about it. Don't worry, I'll be perfectly fine," she said, trying to convince herself as well.

Daphne nodded.

She waited while June knocked on Snape's door.

Nothing. June knocked again, louder.

Nothing. June started to panic.

_This dream had been different. She had seen out of Voldemort's eyes. She had seen Severus and Lucius torturing her Godfather, not him. There had been no mention of the box, she hadn't even seen it. Snape was there. _June shuttered.

Daphne was watching her when she looked away from the door.

June looked Daphne in the eye, "Daphne, there is one difference between the Night Terrors you've seen at school and the ones I have." Daphne looked very worried. "Mine are real."

~*~JP~*~

June was walking to the doors of the castle. Daphne was following behind her, barely keeping up the fast pace June had set.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Daphne asked, panic settling in.

June kept walking, not bothering to be quiet, "I'm going to the Ministry. I'm going to rescue my Godfather."

Daphne paused for a second, and then ran to catch up, "you should talk to Dumbledore. You should get another teacher. This isn't your job, you should tell an adult who can actually do something!"

June stopped and turned to her friend. She had only known her for a year, but she was June's most trusted friend. "If I don't go, he'll keep hurting the people I care about. He's been warning me all week, and I've ignored him. I can't ignore him anymore. I have to go."

Daphne stomped her foot in frustration, "think for a minute! You are not a bloody Gryffindor! How are you going to get there? What are you going to do when you get there? Do you even know where the Ministry _is_?"

The last question brought June up short. How would she get to a place she didn't know the location of?

June looked at Daphne, "do _you_ know where it is?"

Her face was set, but she spoke calmly, "No… but I know someone who does."

Daphne reached into her pajama pocket and pulled out a large gold coin. She tapped it with her wand three times.

June stood there, shifting her feet, ready to get going. She needed to go. She didn't know how long it would take, but she needed to get there fast.

Daphne's galleon vibrated in her hand, and she looked at it quickly. She smiled.

"Hermione's coming."

June's jaw dropped, "how in Merlin's name does Hermione know where the Ministry is?"

Daphne looked at her like she was crazy, "she doesn't. Neville does."

June took a deep breath, "Neville's coming too?"

Daphne nodded proudly, "absolutely. And probably Ron, since Hermione is the one fetching him. She'll probably grab Ginny too."

June shook her head in dismay, "no, they're not coming. They can go tell Dumbledore when we're a good ways away, but they're not coming."

Daphne scoffed, "of course they're coming! We can't go alone! We're all trained enough to fight a few Death Eaters off while you take care of You-Know-Who. The more people there, the less you'll have to worry." Daphne shrugged as she turned her attention back to the galleon, presumably to call more people. "who knows, this could even be fun. I've never seen the Ministry before."

June felt fury course through her blood, "this is not a PARTY! We are going to pay a visit to the most evil man on the _planet_! There is a _very_ good chance that I won't be returning! You guys are _not_ coming with me!" June pulled her wand, "Stupefy."

Daphne fell to the floor with a thud. June did a quick scan to make sure she wasn't hurt, and continued her exit. Daphne would be found in a few minutes; she'd be just fine. And so would everyone else she was leaving behind. After going through the doors to the school, she turned and placed the most complicated locking charm she knew on it. It wouldn't hold a teacher, but it would stump Hermione for a few minutes at least.

June walked swiftly to the gates of the school. They were closed, of course. She placed her hand to the gate and pushed. They swung open like they were made of feathers. Closing the gate behind her, she continued towards Hogsmeade.

Walking down the lawn, she'd had an idea. The Knight Bus. Sure, she was wearing PJs, sure, she was 15 and about half a mile from a school when she raised her wand, but at this point, she _really_ did not care.

The bus stopped in front of her with a bang. A young man in his early twenties stepped off and started the usual speech. He stopped when he recognized who was standing in front of him.

June smiled, "Hi. I'm June Potter, and I'm a little short right now, would it be ok if you guys just dropped me off somewhere really quick? I promise to pay you back." She batted her eyes at him for good measure.

He stepped aside. June walked up and sat in the front row. The guy swallowed, "where to?"

June tried to look as modest as she could, "well, you see, I'm on official Electus business, and I need to see the Minister right away, he sent me a message, it very important."

The guy nodded stupidly.

June pouted slightly, "but you see, I'm running a little late, and I don't know how to get to the Ministry, do you think it would be ok to drop me there before continuing your route?"

The guy looked over at the driver, who'd also been staring at her. These weren't the same two that had been running it last summer. The driver nodded. The guy grinned and sat in his seat right in front of her.

They were off with a bang, June barely kept her seat.

"I'm Mark." The guy said quickly, "I'm sorry about your boyfriend, I read all about it."

June smiled flirtatiously, "that's so kind of you, but I'm really ok now."

He sat up straighter, "oh yeah? That's good, that's good. So, do you have a new boyfriend yet? I'll bet a girl like you doesn't stay single for long."

June smiled at him and batted her eyes, "oh, I'm sure a handsome guy like you isn't interested in a kid like me," evading the question like a true Slytherin.

He grinned stupidly. "Maybe in a few years, you are a bit young."

June blushed lightly; it was all she knew how to do on command, "maybe in a few years then."

They stopped with a lurch and another bang. Mark helped her off the bus, and squeezed her hand, "it was a pleasure meeting you June."

She giggled girlishly, "I don't suppose you could tell me how to get into the Ministry?"

He nodded exuberantly, "just go into that booth right there and pick up the phone thing, you know what it is?" at June's nod he continued, "you push the buttons six, two, four, four, two. After that you just answer the questions and there you go."

June sighed dreamily, "Thank you so much Mark, I'll remember this."

He grinned as she entered the booth. The bus left with a bang, and she picked up the receiver, dialed, and waited.

A female voice echoed inside the box, "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

June shrugged, "Juniper Potter, meeting with a megalomaniac."

"Thank you." The voice said, "Visitor please take badge and attach them to the front of your robes." A clinking sound was followed by a badge dropping down the coin slot. June picked it up and read it.

Juniper Potter

Meeting with Mr. Amegalo Maniac

June giggled anxiously. She was nervous, but this was defiantly a keeper. She pinned it to her black t-shirt.

She was starting to wish her friends were here.

"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

June nodded, "Okay." Maybe she could get confirmation from this guard that Voldemort wasn't here. How would he get by a wand check? It's not like they'd just let him walk through.

The bottom of the phone booth started to descend, and June waited. Slowly light flooded her feet, and soon enough, she was standing in a huge room. It was fancy too, with statues and a fountain, tons of cold fireplaces lined the walls, there was even a spot for people who apparated in. June walked quickly to the far side of the 'Atrium' which is what she assumed this room was, to the security desk. Which was empty.

June walked through, hoping that who ever was supposed to be guarding that entrance wasn't just another victim of Voldemort's lust for this box. She walked on to the nearest elevator, and pushed the down button. _It's a good thing He gave me directions, otherwise I'd have no idea how to get to him…_

The lift rattled loudly and finally came to a stop.

"Department of Mysteries" it was the same voice that spoke in the elevator. What a horrible job this woman had…

She stepped out and started walking. She saw the door. She walked a little faster. She entered the door, which wasn't locked. This was odd… who doesn't lock the door to a place called the Department of Mysteries? It's supposed to be secret right? Then why can she just waltz in here-

June shook her head, she had places to be. She stepped into the circular room with tons of doors. She waited a moment, and then closed the door behind her. It started spinning. June closed her eyes to block the motion sickness that was creeping up on her and pictured the room filled with stuff. Every detail she could remember filled her mind. If nothing else, Occlumency had taught her how to do this.

After a minute, she opened her eyes, and the doors had stopped. She walked to the door right in front of her and pushed. It swung open to reveal the room she had just been thinking about. _This is way to easy…_

She stepped in and went straight for the shelf that held the box she'd been dreaming about for a year. There it was, just sitting there. She picked it up. Nothing happened. She placed her hand on the top, a flash of light and the symbol of the lion resting his front paws on the odd triangle/circle/line combo was gone, a pure white lily had replaced it, the background covered in tiny purple flowers, she recognized them as juniper blossoms. June smiled, and tried to open the box, but it didn't work. Even if she found Voldemort before he killed her Godfather, she couldn't give him what he wanted. She'd lose him anyway.

June sat on the floor, tears welling in her eyes.

What could she do? This was all he wanted. This was her only bargaining chip, and it didn't even look like the same box. He could think it's a fake, and kill them both.

Her Godfather would die. Tears fell on her lap, making dark spots on her green pajamas pants. She took a deep breath as look looked at her pajamas. They'd been a gift from Lucius Malfoy. They had snakes printed on them, you could only see them if you were really looking, but they were there.

She was a Slytherin. She had gotten to the Ministry in the middle of the night all on her own. Nothing had been able to deter her from her mission, and yet here she sat, crying like some pathetic first year Hufflepuff. Giving up. Letting her Godfather endure torture. June felt something deep in her chest, maybe it was determination, maybe it was bravery, maybe it was insanity, and whatever it was would get her through this. And if she died, if her Godfather died, she would be able to say she had done her best. She had done everything possible to save him.

If she met her parents tonight, they would be proud of her.

June wiped her face and got up. She returned to the room with the spinning doors, shut the door behind her and closed her eyes. It had worked last time, maybe it would work again. she clutched the box tightly to her chest as she thought of the amphitheatre. She opened her eyes and went through the first door she saw.

It had worked. She had figured out the secret to the Department of Mysteries. _They really needed to update this place. The security sucks. _

She saw two people in the middle of the platform. She didn't recognize either of them.

She walked down the steps, they watched her every move. She stopped at the edge of the platform. They weren't making a sound, but she could hear whispering, and it almost sounded like it was coming from the curtain.

The two people were defiantly Death Eaters, they looked deranged. One was a woman with wild black hair, her eyes glowing with insanity, robes flowing around her in her own mysterious wind storm. She was grinning like the Cheshire Cat, only more like the Queen of Hearts. She made June very nervous. The man next to her looked half dead. His eyes were black, like he'd never slept a day in his life, and he stood unnaturally still.

June looked at them both, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, she decided to make the first move.

"Hello." June said as calmly as possible.

The woman started to laugh, it was terrible and made June think of dark alleys and the perverts her uncle had warned her about. The woman laughed for a long time, June just waited.

When she finally calmed down a little, June just started talking.

"So, I came looking for my Godfather, you haven't seen Sirius Black have you?"

The crazy woman started laughing again, not quite as much as before, but it was still creepy. She finally decided to answer, "I haven't seen my cousin in a few years, he got out of Azkaban a lot sooner then I did, little Potter."

June sighed, her Godfather wasn't here. "oh, okay, well, I'll just be going then." She slowly started to back up as the woman laughed again.

The man raised his hand and pointed his wand at her. She stopped. The woman stepped forward, still laughing slightly.

"Oh, you wont be going anywhere, little baby. We have someone who's been waiting to meet you." She grinned, her eyes sparkling with something very malicious.

June smiled tensely, "right, Voldemort. Almost forgot."

The woman hissed when she said his name and jumped down right in front of her. "You are not _worthy_! You dirty little half blood! How _dare_ you say his name!" her wand was pointing directly between June's eyes.

June stepped back, "who _are _you?"

She laughed again, "oh that's right, the Ministry isn't printing any real news, well, I am Bellatrix Lestrange, I was released me from Azkaban a few months ago, along with my husband and a few others." She gestured to the man next to her, indicating that he was her husband.

June nodded, "right, you're Draco's Aunt."

She took another step closer to June, her wand still poking her in the forehead, "that's right, I'll have to speak to my dear sister about the filth she lets her son screw around with." Bellatrix spat.

June waited, but nothing else seemed to be happening, she was pretty sure Bellatrix was missing a few key parts of her brain.

"So, you said we had a meeting to attend?" June said casually.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed. "Go up the stairs, I'm right behind you so don't try any thing funny."

June nodded and started up the stairs again. She wasn't sure why she was so calm, but she had a feeling it had something to do with it just being her in this mess. She was eternally grateful that she had stopped her friends from joining her.

The three stepped into the spinning room, and June closed her eyes. all she could think about was Snape. _Why hadn't he been in his room?_

Someone shoved her, so June opened her eyes and went through the door they were steering her through. It was a room she was unfamiliar with, full of desks. It was the most normal place she had ever seen in this department. There was a big group of people at the back of the room, and her stomach dropped. What if Bellatrix had been lying? What if they did have Sirius?

Then she saw a flash of white hair. Lucius. He was standing next to someone who stiffened when he saw her, someone with familiar posture. Severus.

June smiled at them all and waved, "hello!"

This seemed to confuse them all, just as she'd hoped. Bellatrix poked her in the back to remind June of her position. June tightened her grip on the box. Lucius stepped forward.

"If you give me the box, there is no reason you should be harmed." Lucius said in his most menacing voice. It was the same voice that he used on Draco when he came home from third year with low marks in astronomy. June almost laughed, but she managed to hold it in.

June held it out, the lily standing out in all its whiteness.

"What is this!" Bellatrix hissed.

June shrugged, "it changed when I touched it."

She stepped around her to look at it better, "it didn't open?" she looked to Lucius, "it's supposed to open when she touches it, not change design!"

Lucius took off his mask, "I'm not the one who made the box, _I_ don't know how it works! The Dark Lord's information said it should open when someone of Potter blood touches it!"

Bellatrix smirked at June, "perhaps she's not of Potter's blood; maybe the little mudblood was a slut. This could be the bastard of some random wizard taken in by the little whore."

June kept a straight face, but she was starting to think that murder was sometimes acceptable.

Snape stepped forward, "look at her, if that's not the child of James Potter, then I'm a porcupine!"

June raised an eyebrow, with that comment, she couldn't tell if he thought she was a Potter or not.

Another Death Eater stepped forward, "we should just take her and the box to the Dark Lord, and let him handle it." It sounded like Nott's father.

They looked at each other, waiting for someone to make a move.

June knew it probably wasn't wise, but she could feel the spirit of her father coming out in her. "Does anyone have a cell phone? I'm sure the operator can get a hold of him."

Something in the way Bellatrix was looking at her, made June feel like she was lucky the Dark Lord had a use for her alive.

~*~JP~*~

The Death Eaters stood around debating for a few more minutes, and then they decided to take her to the Dark Lord.

Bellatrix was the one who finally took control of the situation. "Malfoy, call our Lord, we'll meet him at the entrance to the Ministry. Now come on, we don't want to spend all night in this retched place!"

They all nodded and started following her. June was walking next to the crazy woman, her claw like hand digging into her neck.

"So, how do you call Vol-the Dark Lord?" June corrected herself quickly. She did not want to make her mad. Er.

She glared at June, but answered, "a spell on our Mark will tell him we need his presence."

"Why do you want to know?" one for the Death Eaters in the back asked curiously.

_Odd, I never thought Death Eaters would be the curious type._

"I like information, and I was curious." June said with a shrug. "so, whats this box supposed to do?"

Bellatrix sighed exasperatedly, but another masked guy in the back answered. "It's a powerful item that will wipe out our enemies."

June looked behind her, "really? I thought my dad made it. Wouldn't it wipe out _his _enemies?"

No one answered for a minute, clearly none of them actually knew what the box's purpose was, then Bellatrix squeezed her neck painfully, "no more questions little Potter."

They had just entered the spinning room, when the door opposite theirs opened. The Death Eaters froze at the sight of a dozen witches and wizards bursting into the room. They froze for a moment too, then the room went crazy. Bellatrix let go of June's neck, so she ducked and made her way through a door off to the side.

Pretty sure that no one had seen her leave, she quickly made her way out of that room too. This area was a complete maze, each room had a door that led to another room, some had multiple doors, and June was just guessing. She went through room after room, getting as far from the fight as possible. She went through a room full of tanks, she didn't pause to see what was in them. She ran through the junk room again, but still didn't stop. She only stopped when she entered a room that seemed as far from the entrance as possible, and she only thought that because of the layer of dust on everything.

It was a room filled with bookshelves, rows and rows of bookshelves, she'd never seen so many shelves… it was about three times the size of the Hogwarts library. But there were no books. The shelves held tiny glowing balls. The room would have been completely black if not for these lustrous things; they gave the room a very ethereal glow. June slowly closed the door behind her, and started walking into the room, the cold stale air making her shiver in just a t-shirt and cotton pants. She passed the first few rows as quietly as possible. The room was so silent that she felt like if she made even a little noise, something horrible would happen.

She was toward the back of the room, walking down an isle, looking at the names tagged to the luminescent orbs, when she heard the door open and slam shut. June dropped to her knees and held the box close to her chest. She slowly crawled to the edge of her isle and peeked to see if she could get an idea of who was there. She was way in the back of the room, so she couldn't make out any real details.

The person had their back to her, so she could only see a dark human-in-a-cloak shaped figure. She couldn't tell if the person was male or female, but she figured for male since she couldn't see Bellatrix's wild mane, and didn't think Voldemort was one to have a ton of girls in his little club. He was dressed in black, so it was a good guess that she was going to be dealing with a Death Eater.

The problem with this conclusion was that she didn't know which one it was. If it was Snape or Malfoy, she was safe. But then again, if he came in here to get away, there was no telling what might happen.

June ducked back down the isle when she heard odd shuffling steps coming toward her. The person by the door hadn't been alone.

~*~DG~*~

Daphne woke up to about six faces above her. Hermione had her wand pointed at her, with Ginny, Ron, George, Luna, and Millie looking at her worriedly.

"what happened?" Hermione asked, "where is June? I thought we were all going to the Ministry."

Daphne sat up and shook her head, it took her a minute, but the memory finally hit her. "Oh. My. GOD!" Daphne screeched. "She _stunned_ me!" Daphne stood up and brushed her self off angrily. "that little _bitch_! I can not _believe_ she would do that! How _dare_ she! Oh, I am going to _kill_ her!" Daphne muttered to herself as she made her way to the staircase leading to the next floor. "I'm going to put a bug in her bed, her hair is going to be spelled frizzy every morning till school ends, and I'm going to spell every book in her library _blank_!"

"Daphne!" Millicent called after her, "where are you going?"

Daphne spun around and glared. "we are going to Dumbledore. We are going to tell him that June is in London, then we are going to bed. And _you_ are going to help me boobie trap her trunk." Daphne stomped up the stairs, muttering.

The group followed a safe distance behind.

Daphne glared at the gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office. "This is an emergency, move."

It tilted its head, then stepped out of the way. Daphne stomped up the moving staircase, her friends shuffling up behind her. She knocked on the door, as hard as she could. After a moment, she heard "enter."

She opened the door and stepped in front of the Headmaster's desk. Daphne waited until everyone was in the room and the door was closed before she started, the Headmaster's eyes and pajamas sparkling blue.

"June woke up screaming. I walked her to Snape's quarters. He didn't answer." Daphne was speaking snappishly, her teeth clenched. "I called our friends, "she gestured to the people behind her, "so that we could all go rescue her Godfather at the Ministry. When I told her what I had done she _stunned_ me and ran off. I have no idea how long I've been out, or how far she's gotten, but I know she's headed to the Ministry because of a dream."

Dumbledore's face had turned to stone, shock and fear evident in his eyes. Daphne felt a glimmer of pride at being able to shock the old man.

"If you don't mind, sir, I would like to get to bed. I have a lot of planning to do."

Dumbledore nodded mutely as he raised his wand and shot a burst of sliver out the window.

Just before they made it out the door, they heard, "50 points to Slytherin Miss Greengrass. Thank you for your help."

Daphne smiled and continued on her way.

~*~ AD~*~

Albus made a few fire calls and sent out more Patronus messages, he sent Fawkes along to check out Sirius' home and changed into more appropriate attire.

When Fawkes returned with confirmation that Sirius was safe, he made his way out of the school. By the time he reached the exit, Minerva had already confirmed her temporary control of the school, and Auror Cynthia, the new Defense teacher, had joined him. They had a momentary hiccup when they tried to leave, but it was easily broken through, same when they reached the gates.

They apparated straight into the Ministry, where they were all meeting. On such short notice, he had managed to assemble a group of ten Aurors, Kingsley, Tonks, Proudfoot, and Cynthia among them, and most of the Order. Sirius and Remus were here, Moody and Arthur right behind them. They had a pretty good group, and they were ready to fight.

Albus got everyone's attention, "we don't know if Voldemort is here, but we do know that Juniper is, priority number one is to find her, and keep her safe. Then we must retrieve the box and capture as many as we can. I'm sure their in the Department of Mysteries, so everyone head there. We'll split up to search in twos and threes. Do not go off on your own." Albus made contact with every person present, and with a nod, they were off.

~*~ SB~*~

Sirius was itching to run off as soon as his feet touched the floor of the Ministry. He had sent off the mirror that afternoon, she would have gotten it the next morning. He felt so stupid.

Finally. They were off. Sirius was at the front of the pack, Remus right beside him. They were together in this, they wouldn't separate, and their only job was to get June out. As soon as she was out, they would let off a signal, and the rest would start capturing Death Eater scum.

Of course, everyone would be looking for June, but Sirius knew he would find her. He had to.

~*~SS~*~

When the spells started flying, Severus knew he had to get out of there. He had been taken by surprise with the summons in the first place, and he did not want to be here.

He knew it was his fault. It was his fault June was here, it was his fault the Order wasn't here earlier. He should have told Albus that he'd been summoned, he should have had him keep an eye on June. He should have known.

He saw a flash of green on the black side of the room duck through a door. Smart girl. He'd been very surprised that his little fashion show star had shown up in pajamas, but I guess even her clothes take a back seat to an adventure.

He wasn't aware exactly how the Dark Lord had managed to lure her here, but he assumed it had something to do with her dreams and his absence. They had just been told that she would come.

Severus ducked through a door, someone following close behind. He turned and pointed his wand at their face, until he realized it was Lucius.

Snape sneered, "You have to get out. Most of the Order doesn't know you're on our side, and the Aurors defiantly don't. Use your Portkey, if the Dark Lord asks, we'll say you got hit with something and I sent you out."

Lucius nodded and pulled pendant from inside his collar. Gripping it tight in his hand, he muttered "Merlin's Balls" and popped out.

Severus spun and headed for the door leading further away from the ruckus. He had just closed the door behind him when he heard part of the riot enter the room he'd chosen. They were all breaking off. He had to find June. Someone had to get her and the box out of here before Voldemort arrived.

Severus rushed through a few more doors, trying to give himself a minute to breath. Once he felt comfortable enough, he put his wand in his open palm and muttered "Point me, Potter."

It spun and spun, and Severus cursed. And of course, June didn't wear her necklace and charm bracelet any more, so his tracking charm was pointing him to Hogwarts.

_Think, think. How do you find a girl in a maze?_

~*~SB~*~

Sirius had pushed past the line of Death Eaters, he had seen June duck back further into the department and he was determined to find her. Following his example, all the Death Eaters separated and went through different doors. But Sirius had more important things to worry about.

Remus was right behind him, trying different locating spells. But Sirius was trying to work here, he knew that those kinds of spells didn't work, because this department wasn't a single floor, you didn't enter one door and still know exactly where in the building you were. He had to do this the old fashioned way.

In a heart beat, Sirius was Padfoot. He sniffed the floor, and they were off.

~*~BL~*~

Bella laughed. She hadn't had this much fun since before that Potter brat had caused her poor Lord to disappear.

She danced around the spells that were thrown at her; she'd been chased out of the spinning room by a purple haired girl that looked young enough to be her disgrace of a sister's kid and a scraggy robed Weasley. At least, she assumed it was a Weasley, that orange hair was so garish, it had to be.

She'd made her way back to the Amphitheatre, and was taunting the two blood traitors.

Bella managed to get the Weasley down, he'd live but now she could focus on the girl. Something about her reminded Bella of her sister, and that was really pissing her off. They dueled across the platform, the little thing's hair changing color as she shot off spell after spell. Bella blacked each with a swipe of her wand. The young ones were just too easy.

Tiring of this game, Bellatrix threw a slashing hex at her. She crouched and held her arm, she'd moved just slightly, so it was still attached, but not by much.

Bella laughed, "What would your mummy think, if she could see her disgusting child kneeling before someone of superior birth?" she said in a simpering babyish voice.

The girl looked her in the eye, her eyes blazing like fire, "my mother is ten times the witch you are, psycho bitch!"

Bella tutted, "now, that's not a very nice thing to say. I'm afraid you'll have to be punished." She raised her wand and pointed it between the little pest's eyes, her lips stretching into a grin. It had been far too long since she'd killed someone.

~*~RL~*~

He followed Padfoot through door after door. Every once in a while he'd whimper and they'd hide behind something until the Death Eaters had come and gone, but every door they went through made Padfoot's tail wag just a little more.

They finally entered a room that Padfoot instantly bounded into. He began sniffing around immediately, obviously June had been here moments ago.

_Or could still be here,_ Remus thought as he looked around the huge room. It was filled with shelves of glowing blue spheres. Deciding he'd be a better help by guarding the entrance, he turned his back to the room and kept his wand trained on the door. He could hear Padfoot's claws shuffle along the stone floor, he wouldn't panic until given the signal to do so.

Suddenly, a bark rang out, followed quickly by the familiar voice of June, "Sirius!"

Remus smiled and waved his wand through the air in a lasso form, a bright light shooting out in every direction like a circle wave of pure silver.

He turned and ran towards the sound of Sirius and June's voices. He was a few rows away when he saw the box clutched to her chest.

"June! Is that the box?" he asked quickly, she nodded. She was ginning uncontrollably. He waved his wand over his head again, this time creating a gold globe that spread out to touch every corner of the two miles surrounding his current location. He felt kind of sorry for the muggles living near by, but they would recover.

Remus crouched down to where June and Sirius were sitting, her hands clenched tightly in his. "we'd better get out of here. I suppose apparation is out of the question?"

Sirius nodded, a smile unable to leave his face. "yeah, and I only have a one person Portkey, so we have to leave the old fashioned way."

June grinned, "through the door it is. Lets get going."

Sirius transformed again, and before too long, they were in the spinning room, then up the elevator. The trio managed to avoid and hide from every one they came across, they weren't even going to take the chance to help their fellow Order members, mission number one was to get June out.

They had just made it to the Atrium, Sirius back in human form, when June fell to the ground, crumpled in pain. Sirius knelt down to help, Remus keeping his eyes and ears open to any danger.

He didn't see it coming, but suddenly, the world went black.

~*~SS~*~

Severus had been slowly making his way back to the Atrium, after seeing both gold and silver light flash through the room, he assumed the Order had got June and the box out safely. He helped out both sides where he could, depending on who spotted him, and who was worse off. He'd managed to bring down Lestrange, the younger one, and help Moody and his tagalong get out of a tight spot. Not that Moody would acknowledge it later, but he'd stopped caring about what people thought of him long ago.

Snape made it out of the Ministry, safe and sound, and apparated back to Hogwarts. He ran all the way up to the Hospital Wing, waking the matron and checking the stores of Potions. Making a list of most likely to be needed, he ran down to his lab to start brewing.

When people started pouring in, they'd be ready.

~*~JP~*~

June felt pain like she'd never felt before. She had thought it was bad before, but now, she couldn't think, she couldn't breath. She could hear something, but she didn't know what it was. All she knew was pain.

~*~SB~*~

June had fallen, and he tried to get her up, but then Remus fell. There was nothing he could do for June, so he reached over to Remus and pulled on the chain that hung around the werewolves neck. He picked up the box June had dropped when she grabbed her head and used a sticking charm to attach it to Remus' chest. He wrapped his friends hand tightly around the pendant and said, "Prongs!" Remus popped out of there, leaving Sirius alone with a June sized load.

He returned his attention to her, trying to get her to respond, to do something other then whimper.

He heard footsteps and turned to face the coming threat. He looked into the face of the Devil, and heard screaming. He turned quickly back to his Goddaughter, who was screaming with all her might, and he pulled his wand out and trained it on the shell of a man standing before them.

"Stay away from her." Sirius growled.

Voldemort smirked. "Now, why would I do that? This little girl could be quite useful to my organization, and it has been awhile since I've added a new woman to the mix. She could prove to be… entertaining." His eyes glowed maliciously.

Sirius growled and pulled June closer to him.

Voldemort nodded, "ah, so I guess I'll have to get through you first? Should be easy enough." He pointed his wand at Sirius, who turned his back to the creature, protecting June with all he had available to him. He knew he couldn't beat him in a duel, and he wasn't willing to leave June's side. Someone would come. Someone would help.

"Tom." Dumbledore's voice rang out like a beam of heavenly light.

_Everything would be fine._ Sirius moved when he heard Voldemort turn. He picked up his little girl and ran to hide behind the fountain. June stopped screaming as soon as he was distracted. Slowly, she opened her eyes. They were blood shot and watery, but they were open. Sirius hugged her closer.

They peeked to watch the duel, but only when they couldn't stand it any more.

At one point, Sirius spotted a fire versus water battle going on, before he ducked back down. A minute later, there was talking, and then suddenly, June went limp, then stiff. She stood up, and Sirius followed her, trying to pull her back. For a tiny little thing, she was strong.

One look at Dumbledore told him something horrible was wrong, and he tried to pull June back to him, but then he heard her speak.

But it wasn't really her voice, it was different.

"Kill me now, Dumbledore."

Sirius' heart sank. June, his little Juniper. His best friends daughter, Lily's baby girl. The most important person in the world to him, and that thing was-

"If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the girl."

Inside her head.

"NO!" Sirius screamed. He wrapped his arms around her, he turned June to face him, and looked into her eyes, they glowed red, killing the beautiful green her mother had bestowed upon her baby.

"June, June I love you, you have to fight, you have to push him out." He clutched her to his chest, he couldn't look in those eyes any longer, "remember your mother, she loved you so much. Lily and James loved you more then the world. And Remus, he and I would do absolutely anything for you, you _know _this, we love you so much. You have to fight, baby. So many people need you to be strong."

Sirius felt tears fill his eyes and fall upon her head. "I know, you are always the strongest person in the world, you've been through so much, but you need to be strong for me, just a little longer." He squeezed her tighter, tears falling freely from his eyes as she started to hiss, "you're my baby, I need you."

She screamed, and then sagged lifeless into his arms. Sirius looked up, pulled her face up to look her in the eye, he had to pry one open, but they were green again.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, "he's gone. She did it. She pushed him out, all thanks to you, my boy." Dumbledore spoke softly.

Sirius nodded and hugged her closer, a fresh wave a tears flowing freely down his face in relief.

Dumbledore let him sit there for a moment more, before dragging him up, June still cradled in his arms. He wouldn't be letting go of her for as long as he could help it.

~*~JP~*~

June woke with something heavy on her hand and legs. She opened her eyes and saw a blurry black lump at the foot of her bed, and a person with light brown hair gripping her hand, head resting on the bed next to it. On the other side of her bed sat another, larger, black lump.

Using her free hand she grabbed her glasses off the side table, and placed them on her nose. A dog was sleeping on her feet, Sirius drooling on the bed, Remus was sleeping with her hand in a death grip, and Snape looked like he would fall out of his chair at any moment.

June smiled. She remembered pain, lots of pain and something slimy in her mind. She remembered Sirius talking to her, telling her about her mother, and her father, and how he had called her his baby. June felt warmth explode in her chest. She was his baby, and maybe that meant he saw her as his daughter. June wiggled with happiness.

Suddenly the dog at her feet yelped, which caused her and both of the other men in the room to jump slightly. And Snape really did almost fall out of his chair.

This also got the attention of the Nurse.

A half hour later she was released, clean bill of health. She was walked, three men escorting her, to the room her Godfather had been assigned, not that he used it till now, but it was there.

There, she was brought up to date on the attack of the Ministry. Daphne had blabbed, that's how the Order had found out she was there. Most had survived with a few cuts and bruises, and some in need of medical magic reversal, but they had lost one. Nymphadora Tonks. She had died fighting Bellatrix, but had managed to incinerate her left arm before going. There would be no way to grow the arm back, so unless Bellatrix got a magical one, she'd be a little unbalanced next time they met, and not just in her head. They had captured about 90% of the Death Eaters present, some getting away from the holding cells the next day, like Bellatrix, but the ones who'd been upstanding citizens of the wizarding community were now Wanted and on the run. Lucius had made it out safely, but had a severe wound to his left leg that would need a weeks worth of specialized potions and topical treatments before he was fit for society again.

The Prophet was acknowledging Voldemort's presence now, and Fudge was under investigation. Apparently a few people had seen Voldemort as they came in to investigate the reported flash of light emitting from the Ministry building at 3 am.

She had been out for about a week, and the students would all be leaving tomorrow. Sirius had tried to get her to spend less time with the Dursleys, but Dumbledore was a bit forceful on that front, so she'd just have a large black dog to help protect her for as long as it was deemed necessary, so probably a little less than half the summer. And after her birthday when she went to stay with Sirius, they wouldn't be spending all summer at Order Headquarters. Sirius had tripled the security on his home, so they'd be spending most of the time there.

Oh, and Sirius had saved her badge.

~*~JB~*~

A/N: St Helens School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and all the details of it are my own creation. I came up with it in Algebra when I was in High School, it was basically my "I wish I was there" fantasy which got me(mentally) out of Mr. Blank's class. . yes that is his actual name.

I've never heard of anyone else using this school, so its mine. If you would like to use it, let me know, I'll be able to give you more details about it, I'll be happy to hear your ideas for a story with it, and if you like, I'll help you create your own school instead of using mine. I will most likely not be using it in a story, but it is mine. So please ask before you use my idea.

And a few more points, yes Lucius cursed himself to save his ass from Voldemort. Yes I sacrificed Tonks to save Sirius. Yes this means she and Remus won't be hooking up and having Teddy. I never liked that pairing anyway.

there will be one more small chapter in this Book, then i will be moving on to the next one! OMG i think i'm actually going to finish this story someday! YAY! and maybe it'll be before i turn 25! whadda ya think? can i do it in 2 years? i think maybe.

Thanks for reading! please Review!


	48. Chapter 48 The Missing Week

Chapter 48 The Missing Week

A/N; ok, this is just a mini chapter, what was going on during the week June was stuck in the Hospital Wing. It's not really important, or all that interesting, but there were a few things I wanted to cover, and this is my way of doing so.

Thank you Copious Grace for Betaing!

~*~DG~*~

Saturday morning Daphne got up and looked to her friend's bed, surprised that her screams hadn't woke her up when she returned. The bed was empty and unmade. The first part wasn't unusual, June was always up before everyone else, but she also always made her bed. June hadn't slept there that night. What if June hadn't come back? Daphne got up and dressed in moments, throwing on a pair of pants and shirt without really looking at them.

First, Daphne made her way to Snape's personal quarters, and when she got no answer, she checked his office and private potions lab. Still nothing. Deciding that the only place left was the Great Hall, she headed up to breakfast.

Daphne sighed in relief when she saw her Head of House sitting in his spot, scowling as usual. Not wanting to cause a scene, she sat and ate breakfast at the furthest point of her House table, watching Snape carefully. As soon as he got up, she was out of her chair and headed to the front of the room.

"Professor! Can I speak with you a moment?" Daphne asked as her and Snape's paths crossed near the teachers exit. He nodded and she followed him into a side room off the Great Hall.

"Yes, Miss Greengrass? I have somewhere I need to be," he said distractedly.

Daphne just about exploded. "Do you know where June is? She didn't come back from the Ministry last night and I think she might be dead!" she said, breathing hard and barely containing her panic.

Snape raised an eyebrow, which stopped her histerics. "Miss Potter currently resides in the Hospital Wing after a particularly harsh run in with the Dark Lord. Her mind is resting and she will be asleep for a week at least, two is most probable. You may visit her. I am on my way there now," he stated patiently, his mind elsewhere.

Daphne looked down at her hands, relief flowing down to her toes. She thought for a moment, and looked back up at Snape. "Would it be okay if all of her friends came to visit her at once? Or should we come in shifts?"

Snape experienced a long blink, Daphne assumed that meant he was counting to ten in a bid for patience. He did this a lot when dealing with first years.

"How large a number is 'all'?" Snape asked, his teeth close to clenching.

Daphne tilted her head, counting, "at the absolute minimum, I'd say about twelve."

Snape breathed a deep sigh, and nodded his assent. "You may all visit at 11 am for half an hour. I will speak with the nurse and her Godfather, if they say no you will all have to visit in smaller groups, but at the same time. She needs to sleep so anyone making too much noise will be removed." He glared at her, "do I make myself clear, Miss Greengrass?"

Daphne nodded. As he left she formed a plan. It was 9am, so she had two hours to get everyone together and explain the rules. She left the room, heading back to the Slytherin common room where Millie was sleeping in.

Daphne was walking up staircase after stair case. She just didn't understand how the Gryffindors could stand all these stupid stairs…

Millie was on her way to let Luna know what was going on, Ravenclaw was a tower too, but in a completely different location. Blaise and Draco said they'd be there on time, insisting on going. Or more accurately, Draco had insisted and Blaise was tagging along.

Daphne rapped on the frame of the Fat Lady's Portrait, apologizing beforehand. Unlike June, she didn't have the password.

Luckily, Colin Creevey was the one to stick his head out to see who was knocking.

"Hey Colin, can I come in?" Daphne smiled.

Colin looked around, "no June?"

Daphne shook her head, "no, I need to talk to a bunch of you guys about it. Can I come in or can you get a bunch of people together for me?"

Colin jumped back and pushed the Portrait open further. "Come on in," he exclaimed, happy to help a fellow TACT member.

Daphne asked him to wait in the corner of the room, and she made her way around the room sending more people over there. She got Ron and Neville from a mini chess tournament of the fifth year boys, Hermione was studying with Ginny for her end of year tests, they all got sent to the corner. She managed to get Fred, George and Angelina away from their group by dropping June's name. Once everyone was together, she told them about June's condition, and that they would be able to visit in an hour and a half for half an hour.

Hermione spoke up when she was finished, concern evident in her voice, "the Prophet didn't say that June was hurt. Shouldn't it have mentioned that?"

Daphne, not having paid any attention to anything that morning at breakfast, was given the paper now.

**Attack at the Ministry**

Daphne scanned the article; it was a three page spread on what was damaged, who was caught, and what they think happened. Her eyes stopped at a few places, skipping over most of the story.

'According to a reliable source, Juniper Potter took the Knight Bus, requesting being moved up the list due to important work at the Ministry.'

'It has been confirmed that Miss Potter got a ransom message from You-Know-Who, one of her loved ones was being held hostage in the bowels of the Ministry, who she was trying to save. No one has been able to identify which of her many declared friends were the hostage.'

'The extensive damage to the Department of Mysteries has been accredited to the group of Aurors, Ministry members, and teachers, most of whom know Juniper personally, that came to her rescue when her escape from Hogwarts was revealed.'

'Several aspects of the Atrium will need to be repaired after the duel between the Electus and You-Know-Who. There were no witnesses, but only two very powerful wizards could cause that much damage. It looks like our little Juniper Potter will be living up to her title as the Chosen One destined to defeat You-Know-Who, her power already seeming to match that of the Dark Lord himself.'

'Many Death Eaters were caught and are currently in custody. The Minister and Aurors were surprised when many were revealed to be prominent members of our Society. Nott, Rosier, and Avery are just a few of those caught with Dark Marks on their arms after tangling with a few of the people dedicated to the removal of this dark threat to our way of life. Also, a few of the Death Eaters that broke out of Azkaban in the middle of last winter were caught, Dolohov, Rookwood, and the trio Rabastan, Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange are in the Ministries strongest holding cells, awaiting the Kiss. This leaves only five of the ten that broke out still at large. For a full report of those in custody, see page 5. '

'An Auror was lost in the battle, murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange. Nymphadora Tonks was killed right after shooting off a curse that incinerated the Death Eaters left arm with properties that prevented its re-growth. The convicts quick actions were the only thing that kept her from bleeding to death on the spot, she barely managed to seal the wound before losing consciousness. Auror Tonks will receive an honor guard at her funeral and a posthumous Order of Merlin, First Class for her bravery and sacrifice.'

'The Minister of Magic has announced the official return of You-Know-Who. Due to his lack of action, Minister Fudge is under investigation for his careless and detrimental judgment, and will be facing a removal of his title in the coming weeks. Acting Minister Amelia Bones has announced the elimination of the Ministry's presence at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and returned all of the esteemed Headmaster Dumbledore's many titles.'

Daphne put the paper down, there was nothing that really caught her attention, she had more important things to think about. She looked at her watch, "Okay, so we need to be at the Hospital Wing in one hour, we may have to visit in shifts, and I doubt we'll get the chance to visit again, so if you want to bring anything, do so. I'll be waiting there when you show up; hopefully I'll be able to confirm any changes." Daphne nodded sharply as they all got up to get ready and turned and left the lion's den. No one knew this, except the teachers, but she'd be leaving that Sunday night. Returning to Durmstrang. And that other girl, Peony or whatever, would be back here, in her place.

Daphne was not looking forward to this. She would miss her friends, she would miss the calm atmosphere of Hogwarts, the food, the teachers, the weather, but... most of all, she'd miss June. She had made the change really easy, she had helped her find her classes and make friends. She had shown Daphne what it was like to really have fun at school, and not be wary every step you took, scared of her fellow students.

Daphne smiled a little as she walked down another flight of stairs on the way to the third floor from the seventh. She had a small box in her trunk, it contained about four teacher recommendations, one request by _the_ Juniper Potter, and the forms from the Headmaster, all requesting a permanent transfer to Hogwarts. So maybe, just maybe, she'd be here next year, if her mother agreed, if the Headmaster at Durmstrang signed the papers, and if the Ministry approved it. Dumbledore had told her to Owl him if she had any problems, and she intended to.

Daphne reached the third floor and sat down outside the door of the Hospital Wing. It had taken her fifteen minutes to casually walk down four flights of stairs, so she still had a forty-five minute wait. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and started Transfiguring parts of the suit of armor across from her.

~*~DG~*~

Everyone was slightly early, some more than others. Hermione and George had been there for a half hour, and Draco was there with 15 minutes to spare, dragging Blaise behind him. Everyone else trickled in with a few minutes to spare.

At exactly 11 o'clock, Snape opened the door to the Hospital Wing, counted them, and waved them in. a large black dog, whom everyone knew to be June's Godfather, lay on her bed near her feet, his head on his paws staring at her. Remus, June's Godfather's friend, who had apparently taught at Hogwarts in their third year, was standing a little away from the bed, watching them all with a small smile on this face.

They all huddled in a little group a few feet from the end of June's bed, just looking at her. She was pale, so pale she looked like she was made of glass. Her hair sat in a messy array on her pillow, glasses on the table beside her, looking like a corpse.

George was the first to move. He stepped forward and placed his hand as gently as he could on her head, brushing her hair back. "What's wrong with her?" he whispered, afraid that if he spoke any louder, she'd turn to dust under his hands.

The dog on the bed whined in response, and Remus stepped forward. Snape had retreated to the shadows of the corner.

"She had to use an extraordinary amount of her magic to… fend off You-Know-Who. Her mind and body were pushed to its limit, and she is recovering from that." Remus smiled reassuringly at the all, "we are giving her magic boosting potions and absolutely everything we can for her, but she just needs to rest."

Daphne stepped forward, and placed her hand on her friends arm, the others starting to form a semi circle around June's bed.

"Why is he a dog?" Blaise asked obnoxiously.

They all shot her a glance for her loud voice and rude question, but Remus answered her anyway.

"In the form of an animal, a person will feel emotions differently. As a dog, strong emotions are felt less, except for love. Love is a very strong emotion in a dog." Remus said, placing a hand on Sirius' head, the dog giving a slight whine, still staring at June. "Plus Sirius and Snape argue less when he's in this form."

Neither man, or dog, reacted to the comment, but the teens laughed a little.

After 10 minutes of silence, Blaise started making sighing noises and pulling on Draco's arm, Draco only barely acknowledging her. Another five minutes of tugging, and a pale and worried Draco left the room, Blaise pulling on his arm all the way. Not long after, Luna placed a purple and red Lily on her bedside table and left, Colin right behind her, deciding not to take a picture of this particular memory. Fred and Angelina not far behind, leaving a box full of get well treats. Ron and Ginny didn't stick around the full time either, both looking distinctly uncomfortable as the crowd dispersed. Daphne, Millie, Hermione and George fully intended to be kicked out, but when it was down to four, Remus brought a few chairs up to the bed so they could sit.

Madam Pomfrey kicked them all out at 11:50 when she came in with a bubblegum pink potion for June. George managed to place a kiss on her forehead before he left, causing Sirius to let out a tiny growl.

Daphne and Millie made their way to the Dungeons, while George and Hermione headed up to their Tower.

"Do you think the Prophet was telling the truth?" Millie, who had read the whole article, asked cautiously.

Daphne snorted, "Which part? The one where it said June kept the Dark Lord at bay single handed, or when they said the Ministry would no longer interfere at Hogwarts?"

Millie shook her head, "Neither; the part where it said that the reason the Dark Lord wanted June to go to the Ministry was to retrieve a Prophecy about the two of them; a Prophecy that foretells the complete destruction of You-Know-Who at June's hands."

Daphne looked at her, shocked. She had missed an important piece apparently. "What makes them think that? Do they have any proof?"

"They said that the only room not completely totaled was the Hall of Prophecies." Millie said, fearfully. "They said that the Department of Mysteries would not confirm or deny that they were missing a Prophecy. And really, what else would they keep in the Department of Mysteries that the Dark Lord would want? New spells the Charms division had created? My uncle works in that department, and he says they just work on things no one talks about, nothing really special."

Daphne raised an eyebrow, skeptically. "Well, I think it sounds ridiculous."

Millie shrugged, "If she's not destined to defeat Him, then how was a fifteen year old girl able to hold him off? How was she able to defeat Him as a baby? You should believe what you want, but I know what I'm going to believe." Millie said, staring hard into Daphne's eyes, "and I believe that June can and will save us all."

Daphne chose not to voice her opinion, but it was something along the lines of 'bullshit'.

All the next day, everyone talked about the 'Chosen One', most of the Slytherin's scoffed at the thought, but Teddy Nott seemed unusually quiet. Most of the school seemed ready to just believe the Prophet and blindly follow June into battle, only a few remaining skeptical. Hermione seemed to be in the same mind as Daphne, for the most part. The difference being Hermione thought Divination, and therefore prophecies, was rubbish, while Daphne just believed the Prophet was full of it.

Regardless of what everyone seemed to be focused on, Daphne made her way up to the Headmasters office Sunday night before dinner as she'd been instructed to at the beginning of the year.

Dumbledore was nice, and Snape was there, they each shook her hand and patted her on the head. It made her feel like a child but it was oddly comforting. She said goodbye and Floo'd back to Durmstrang. She kept her wand in hand, for the walk back to her dorm the rest of her stuff was sent by House elf, and dropped the powder. Calling out her destination through the lump of anxiety in her throat, she went spinning into the network of spells that connected the two schools.

~*~PP~*~

Pansy stepped out of the fireplace in the Headmasters office and gave a sigh of relief. She was glad to be back. She didn't smile at the old fool giving her grave looks behind the desk, even though he asked how she liked Durmstrang. She just sneered, and turned to her Head of House. They walked silently down to the dungeons, they'd be having a talk before dinner.

Seated in front of Snape's desk, Pansy relaxed for the first time since September.

"You've been keeping up with world events," Snape stated, as if he couldn't imagine what else she'd possibly done with her time. "and you'll hear all the latest Gossip over dinner, so I'll just cover what needs to be said."

Pansy gave a curt nod.

"June is in the Hospital Wing, she's not to be disturbed. You are absolutely forbidden from taking any form of revenge upon her, as your being sent away is entirely your own fault." Pansy had come to terms with this, and remained passive. "If you are caught breaking any rule serious enough to warrant more than one detention, you will be expelled. Those are the school rules," Snape stood and waved his wand in a tight loop, "here are the other rules. The Dark Lord is very displeased with your actions, as I am sure you have been made aware. Your father has taken the brunt of this punishment, and as such is probably the only reason he's not in a Ministry holding cell as we speak. Here are your orders, keep your nose clean, and _don't_ _do anything stupid_."

Snape glared hard at her, she stared back. "Do I make myself clear?"

Pansy gave a slight smile. "My time away has been very educational, Professor. Thank you for your _help_."

She stood, and he gave her a nod indicating that she was dismissed.

Pansy entered the Common Room casually, waiting for people to realize she wasn't a familiar face anymore. She suddenly felt the cold wood of a wand at the side of her neck, which she didn't expect, but thanks to a year at Durmstrang, who's motto was 'learn or die', she had the attacker's arm behind their back and her wand at his neck before the fool could blink.

"Well if it isn't Teddy Nott," Pansy whispered in her prisoner's ear, the entire room's eyes on the pair. "To what do I owe the _pleasure_?" she challenged.

Theodore remained calm; he knew she wouldn't do anything. She'd been ordered not to, and he knew it. "Pansy, so good to have you back. We've missed you're abrasiveness this year," he commented, like they were friends.

Pansy released him. "Well, you might as well catch me up on the gossip, I don't see anyone else here," she ordered.

Ted sneered, "Well, you wouldn't. Potter's in the Hospital Wing, Bulstrode has been following the Gryffindors around with alarming regularity, I assume Greengrass is gone, and Blaise and Draco are probably off snogging in a dark corner."

Pansy raised an eyebrow, "so it's true, Draco dumped perfect Potter. When did he get with the House doorknob?"

The young man shrugged, "like two seconds after he and Potter split. Potter blessed the union and since they've barely been speaking. They claim to still be friends, but Malfoy's been obsessed with Potter since day one, as you know, so Zabini is jealous, and Potter is too busy making friends all over the school to notice me missing."

Pansy sneered. The filthy blood traitor was finally out of her way, and a whore's replaced her. It would be easier to steal her beloved Draco from Zabini, but it was still a bother. Oh well, she had life goals and she would see them met.

At dinner Draco, Zabini and Bulstrode welcomed her back, but halfheartedly. Her Draco seemed to be somewhat happy to see her, but distracted, Zabini sat there and glared at her for the whole hour, not even pretending to hide it, the fool. The Toad Bulstrode sulked at the loss of the Greengrass girl that replaced her, and ran off to spend time with her precious Gryffindor's as soon as she could. She caught up with more gossip, mostly stuff she'd already read in the Prophet, but through the eyes of Hogwarts.

That Potter was dating a Weasley was no surprise to Pansy, she figured it was inevitable, but she was surprised at which one. The quieter Twin had never even crossed her mind, she figured it'd have to be the youngest Weasley boy, he was almost as obsessed with Potter as her Draco used to be.

Draco seemed a little distant and distracted, but he didn't seem to care much when people brought up Potter's name, and he was the only one who asked her how Durmstrang had been.

So she told him. She told him that she had learned more hex's, curses, and counters for each in the first month then in all her home education and school studies combined. Showing off her quick reflexes, she made a point to say how useful they may be on a Quiddich field. She described teachers and classes and how they were encouraged to practice their spell work as much as possible. She even told him how she thought she'd done on her O.W.L.s.

And the whole time she had his attention, little Blaise was ignored. And she _hated _it. Pansy took great delight in this.

The next week passed in a constant state of relaxation for Pansy Parkinson, a state that she was quite unused to. It took a full forty eight hours before she wasn't automatically scanning each room she entered for potential threats.

When she was in class, they played games and not the kind where you had to keep your shield up at all times. Between classes people looked at her, more then she was used to at Hogwarts, but that was explained when she heard a Hufflepuff whine, "Why couldn't we keep Daphne?" She assumed that this meant 'Daphne' had been a goody-two-shoe like Potter, and had made friends everywhere. _How this girl managed to survive Durmstrang is beyond me…_

But no one attacked her, and since she wasn't allowed to attack others, she hadn't had to needed her new knowledge for anything. That is, until she had Defense on Wednesday. The Auror teacher _loved_ her, Forrest or something like that. She said that Pansy was what she had been looking for. Apparently Durmstrang taught creative problem solving in the corridors.

After class, Draco had come up to her to congratulate Pansy on her doing so well with the teacher no one could please, when it happened.

Zabini walked up to the two of them and hooked her arm in Pansy's, saying something about some girl time. Pansy let the slut lead her down to a mostly unused corridor, and they stopped.

"What are you trying to pull Parkinson?" Blaise hissed like a cat. "I know you think you're something special after spending a year at Durmstrang, but I've fought Daphne and she went there for four years. I can take you, and Draco is with _me._" She stepped up till their noses were almost touching. "Back off," she ordered. "You don't scare me, and you can't steal him, so don't bother."

Pansy smirked. "Draco will never stay with you, he has to marry a virgin." Her grin grew, "and we all know you lost _that_ particular attribute in third year."

Blaise glowered.

_She knows I'm right, that's why she's so jealous. She knows he's just using her._

Then she smirked and Pansy's grin faded slightly.

"That won't matter at all after he loses _his _virginity to me." Blaise said smugly, "if he loses it to me, he _has_ to marry me."

Pansy sneered, "He wouldn't."

The little tramp flipped her hair casually, "we've gotten close, I'm sure he'll be mine before the end of this week."

Pansy glared. She could tell, sex was frowned upon at school, especially by Snape who had a hand in raising a few generations of purebloods. Parents tended to blame him for their children's improprieties. Especially if said child was the only son and heir to the Malfoy family. Or she could curse this hussy into next week…

Pansy took a step back, literally and figuratively. Draco had to make the right choice, otherwise he was already lost. She would just take him, and then her problem would be solved.

Pansy watched Blaise and Draco for the last three days of term.

Blaise tried to get Draco a lone about ten times a day, but he preferred the company of people, namely Pansy. It pleased Pansy to no end, and pissed off Zabini ten times more.

It all came to a head on the train ride home, they were sharing a compartment at the back of the train, as usual, and Blaise tried to drag Draco off for some privacy, but Draco pulled his hand out of the skank's grasp and sighed.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this till summer officially started, but I can't stand it anymore," Draco glared halfheartedly. "Blaise, I'm breaking up with you."

She screeched and stormed off immediately, _probably to find some other poor victim_, Pansy smirked and sat as close to Draco as she could get.

"You know Drake, now that you've broken up with Potter and Zabini, we should give the two of us a go." Pansy smiled and batted her eyes, not wasting anytime, "we'd make an excellent couple."

Draco sneered slightly, "I think I'm going to be single for awhile. I'm just not ready to date anyone right now."

Pansy's sweet façade disappeared in an instant, "you still have a thing for Potter don't you?" her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Draco rubbed a hand over his eyes, "if I can't have her, I don't want anyone."

Pansy growled, "My father will be hearing about this, and I'm sure yours will too." And she stormed out.

Durmstrang may have been physically stressful and dangerous, but the emotional turmoil and drama of Hogwarts would never come to an end.

~*~JB~*~

End Book 5

A/N So, this may be my last chapter for a little why, I'm actually going to plan out the next book before I write it. and hopefully fix up my other chapters a little. But even if you don't see updates, I will be working on it. promise!


	49. Chapter 49 New News

Chapter 49 New News

A/N; I don't know if any ones noticed before, but I've not tried to mess with or alter Dumbledore's character from the book, using a lot of JK's words through his mouth. I do this because she has said that he is her way of communicating with the reader. This is also why he's not been as present as the novels. So, like in other chapters, most of Dumbledore's words are straight out of the book. On purpose. It's my little way of honoring JK's books, while I twist and bastardize them. ^_^ in the best possible way, with the utmost respect.

~*~JB~*~

As usual, June started her summer at Number Four Privet Drive, the difference being the presence of a very large black dog.

Sirius, or Padfoot as he was called in the small house, spent the first two weeks of summer with June, at her heels every step of the day. He sat next to her while she ate, slept at the foot of her bed, and stood guard outside the door while she changed. If she went for a walk, he'd be there with her, if she needed to go shopping, there he was. Every night she'd wake screaming and he'd change back to human form, she'd tell him about her nightmares while he held her wrapped safely in his arms.

After two weeks, her nightmares had lessened, and she told him to go. He needed to finish his Unspeakable training, not that he felt the need to join anymore, they had the box, but she managed to talk him into it.

"I'll be there in two weeks, and if I need you, I have the mirror," June said with a smile. The mirror had been delivered by Gaia the morning after the night at the Ministry to June's bed in the Hospital Wing; she'd opened it when she woke. It was part of a two piece set, all she had to do was call her Godfathers name, and Sirius would be alerted to her need to talk to him. It was a great comfort, and she planned to use it a lot.

The Dursley's hadn't liked the presence of the dog, especially Dudley who seemed to have a very real fear of large dogs. As such, they were especially glad when June came down one day with out her four legged shadow, and Dudley was ready to hang out with his cousin for a few days. Right after breakfast they ran out to the park to hang out and talk.

As almost 16 year olds, they were far too old to 'play' at the park, but they sat on the swings and watched the little kids play.

Piers Polkiss, one of Dud's oldest friends saw them and stopped.

Piers nodded at Dudley and smiled at June.

"Well, if it isn't Big D's scrawny little cousin, all grown up." He said, looking her up and down. "Boarding school has been good for you. It must get boring, staying at an all girls school for so long," he continued, still giving her the eye.

Dudley, a little more in shape since he had recently become a champion boxer at his school, gave his friend a threatening look.

June took a deep breath, it took all her strength not to reach down and pull her skirt over her knees. Piers had always given her the creeps, but it looked like he'd be growing into the type of guy that had to check with ten different restraining orders before renting an apartment.

"And yet I still manage to have a boyfriend two years older then me." June said sweetly.

Piers scowled and Dudley glared at him.

Piers and Dudley talked for a bit, Piers' eyes kept straying to her skirt, and Dudley clearing his throat to correct his behavior.

After a few minutes, 'Big D' ordered him away, and they were alone again. June teased Dud about his new nickname, and Dudley questioned her about this boyfriend of hers.

It had been an odd summer, a dense grey fog had lingered over their heads, and according to the muggle news it was all over England. So none of the muggles stayed out doors long, a feeling of fear and sadness tended to seep in on you if you did. So they made their way back to #4 after only an hour. They played cards on the floor of the living room for awhile, placing bets with the Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans June had brought back with her. It made both winning and losing fun, since you didn't know which flavors you were betting. They wasted time for a few more hours, and June made her way up to her room, she still had some homework to do and she wanted to finish before she left Privet Drive.

When she entered her room, she saw that she'd received mail.

Having Sirius around had meant one good thing, she kept getting the Prophet even though she didn't subscribe. So, she knew that they had gotten Fudge out of office about four days after she'd come to Privet Drive, and replaced him with the former head of the Auror Office, Rufus Scrimgeour. The man looked like a poster boy for Gryffindor House. He had a wild main of hair and the look of a lion who'd had his meat stolen one too many times, tough and a little scary. He defiantly didn't have the usual look of a politician, but he sure as hell looked like the kind of guy you elected in a time of crisis and war.

And of course there was article after article about how she was destined to destroy the Dark Lord. And how there was a prophecy declaring it. According to one article just before Sirius left the house, many reporters seemed to have been trying to reach her since the start of summer for an interview. June hadn't got any mail from them, so she figured someone was intercepting her mail. This was fine with her as Gaia, Millie's barn owl Viola, Errol the Weasley's owl, and Daphne's family screech owl Mercutio all got through with no signs of tampering. Her friends could always make her laugh, even when they didn't try. Millie seemed to believe the Prophet 100%, and kept asking her if she knew the Prophecy, or if she knew the spell that would kill Him, or if she had a plan, or a time frame. It was quite silly, June thought, but she knew Millie. She knew her friend would believe whatever made her most comfortable.

Daphne would relate every bit of drama that surrounded transferring to Hogwarts, and she wasn't taking any chances, she'd have all the paper work filled out and processed before June's birthday, so she'd be able to take the Hogwarts Express with everyone. June hadn't been able to spend any time with Pansy after she'd returned, but Millie seemed to think she'd gotten worse, not better, so June was happy to wait till September to see her.

Ginny had been sending her a lot of letters, attached to George's; apparently Ginny needed some girl time, because she kept asking if June would be coming to stay with them for some time. George kept her up to date on the 'opening a business' process, if the Twins had left before their N.E.W.T.s the store would already be open, but they'd have it up and running in no time anyway. The goal was to get it open before the book lists came out, so the Hogwarts students and their families would be able to take full advantage of their store.

Gaia had been going back and forth from Hermione's house, they'd been doing their homework together as well as they could through owl post. At least it was faster then muggle mail.

But, none of the mail on her bed was related to any of that. She had a pamphlet from the Ministry and a letter from Hogwarts. June opened the pamphlet first, knowing the letter from Hogwarts might be her O.W.L. scores. She liked the buzz of anticipation in her belly, and she wanted it to last a bit.

The Ministry was advising witches and wizards on ways to keep their homes safe in these uncertain times. June rolled her eyes, knowing that none of the things listed would protect you from a Death Eater attack. They needed to list shield charms or instructions for Fidelius charm. Or even instructions on how to purchase a muggle hand gun. That would probably stop a few Death Eaters, but you also wouldn't want to give them the idea. Muggle or no, if Death Eaters had access to muggle weapons, there would be no war, what with the muggles unique ability to kill hundreds of people with a single weapon. June couldn't imagine the kind of destruction Voldemort would cause with something like a machine gun, poisonous gas, a tank, or even a bomb. Killing one person at a time was bad enough.

June reached for her letter and flipped it over. It had her name on it, but the stamp on the back wasn't Hogwarts seal or a Ministry seal, like she'd expect from test results, but the Headmaster's personal seal. She'd seen it once or twice last summer; Dumbledore used it at Order meetings. She carefully broke the wax and pulled out the contents. Heasjjd

It wasn't her O.W.L. scores. It was a personal letter. He would be picking her up in four days, taking her to the Burrow. Her Godfather was on a mission for the Order and Remus was with him, and no one felt really comfortable leaving her in the muggle world. And he said something about needing her help with something, but she didn't pay too much attention to that fact, knowing that she'd be leaving Privet Drive early. Well, not early. He was picking her up at eleven at night, but still, it was a week and a half till her birthday.

And she'd be staying at the Burrow until Sirius and Remus returned! It was going to be so fun hanging out with Ginny and maybe catching a few moments alone with George. That wasn't likely, with Molly Weasley around, but still… _maybe_. And she'd still get to spend time with him; it'll just be surrounded by others.

Oh, and maybe she could get the ball rolling on Hermione and Ron… yes. A mission. Ron will be in love with Hermione by the end of the summer, and he'll be confident enough to ask her out! June grinned, Hermione would _kill_ her if she knew, but that was the best kind of mission, the kind with a little danger.

June skipped down the steps and out into the garden where her aunt was weeding tulips.

"Aunt Petunia! We're to have company on Friday!" June flopped on the grass next to her and held up the letter. "Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, is coming to take me to a friend of mine."

Petunia looked up at her and smiled a little, "that's nice, but what about your birthday? We always get you till just before your birthday. And it's a big one this year, 16 is a very important age for a girl," Petunia said with a smile. "It was the year I met Vernon, and I believe it was in the middle of Lily's 16th year that she started dating your father." She frowned slightly, "I was hoping to invite some of your friends over."

June pulled back, a little surprised, "Uncle Vernon would let a bunch of witches in his house for a few hours?"

Her Aunt winced, "no, I guess your right. It is better for you to have a party with your friends. So," she looked at her searchingly, "why exactly is the Headmaster of a school coming to pick you up a week before you usually leave?"

June smiled tensely, "well, it's not really safe right now for wizards, and he's very powerful. He doesn't want you or Dudley or Uncle Vernon to be in harms way, so he's removing me from the picture." June smiled a little more when her aunt nodded in understanding. She'd told them about the danger, not everything, just that it wasn't exactly safe right now. "Where I'll be is covered in protection spells, so I'll be fine there. And I'm sure Mrs. Weasley will have a party that would make any sixteen year old girl squeal with delight."

Aunt Petunia's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Weasley? I thought you said your new boyfriend's name was Weasley."

June swallowed; George had been a bit of a sore subject around Number four. He was two years older, from a poor family, and his greatest ambition is to run a joke shop. She'd heard a _lot_ recently about how rich and proper Draco's family was, and how he planned to go into politics. Wizarding politics, but it was still impressive to people like the Dursley's.

"Well, yeah." June said slowly, "the Weasley's are a very prominent family in the Wizarding world. They have a lot of protection on their house and-"

"And they'd let a girl who's dating one of their sons live under the same roof?" Aunt Petunia said sternly. She was getting angry.

June sighed, "it's not like we'll be sleeping in the same room! I'll be sharing a room with his sister, and he shares a room with his twin brother. Besides, I'll be surprised if his mother lets us sit next to each other at dinner, let alone anywhere else." June narrowed her eyes back at her still angry Aunt, "and even if we were allowed to spend time alone, you have to trust me not to do anything stupid. If I didn't do anything with him while we were in a huge castle with lots of time to ourselves, why would we do anything at his _parents_ house?"

Petunia glared, "I'll be having a talk with your Headmaster when he comes. This is unacceptable, you will not be going."

June stood up, glaring down at her Aunt. "You don't have a choice. I'm not your daughter and you are not who my parents chose to raise me. My Godfather chose the Weasley's as the place I will stay, and Professor Dumbledore agreed." June was practically growling, "you have no power over me."

She turned and stomped away. She went straight to her bedroom and sent a letter to Dumbledore, confirming that she was amiable to living with the Weasley's for the time being, and requested the soonest he was able to remove her from that house.

~*~JP~*~

The next four days dragged for June. Petunia had informed Vernon of their conversation and June was grounded. Dudley didn't voice his opinion, but he seemed to support June.

So, June spent her days in her room doing her homework or puttering around the house doing chores, waiting for her savior.

At 10:59 pm on Friday evening June had her trunk packed and ready to go, had dragged it down the stairs, and was standing in the foyer arguing with her Aunt.

"I told you, you are not going!" Petunia screeched.

June shrugged, "there's nothing you can do to stop me. You're not my mother."

There was a knock at the door. June walked forward to answer it, but her uncle grabbed her shoulder.

"Your Aunt told you that you're not leaving, and you will obey us." Vernon growled.

June narrowed her eyes, "you're hurting my arm! Let go of me!"

The door opened of its own accord, or really the wizard on the other side of its accord. His wand was in his hand, hovering down near his hip.

"Sorry for intruding" Dumbledore said, stepping into the room. "I believe you were expecting me?"

"Professor!" June said, grinning ear to ear.

Vernon jerked her back so she was behind his large form. "She won't be going with you," he announced, trying to control the situation.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, his smile growing. "Is that so?" he said, ignoring Vernon's puffed up chest.

Petunia stepped forward, "We know where you're taking her, and we won't permit it. She is our niece and we will not have her sleeping under the same roof as her 18 year old boyfriend! It's indecent!" She was back to screeching again.

_You'd think her voice would have given out after four days of it…_

Dumbledore nodded, "ah, yes. Well, I'm quite familiar with Mrs. Weasley and her boys, and I assure you they are a very good family." He glanced at June, eyes twinkling, "though a little wild sometimes, Mrs. Weasley would never allow anything improper to happen under her roof. Besides, the young Mr. Weasley has not been living there as of three days ago."

June froze, "what?" she breathed in shock, and no small amount of disappointment.

Dumbledore smiled kindly at her, "they've opened their store, and have moved into the space above it. I heard they had an excellent first week."

June grinned and squealed, jumping up and down, "I knew they would do well! Oh I can't believe he didn't tell me!"

Vernon had to let go of her, she was too wiggly to hold on to.

Petunia was gapping like a fish and Dudley was grinning. He knew June's friends' parents wouldn't be so cool with teenagers in the house. No parents were that cool.

Free, June grabbed her trunk and started dragging it to the door, "see, I told you there would be nothing to worry about!" she said happily, "you really should trust me, I am a Prefect."

She was dragging her trunk out the door, Dumbledore smiling after her, when her aunt called her name. She turned to see her Aunt right behind her, eyes sad with regret.

She twisted her hands together, still looking a little reluctant, but defiantly resigned. "I am sorry I didn't trust you." Petunia took a deep breath and smiled, "you really are just like your mother."

Vernon grunted back in the house, "well then, have a good summer, see you next year." Then he made his way into the kitchen. Dudley waved and followed his father.

Petunia looked June in the eye, "be careful, ok? We'll see you next summer."

June nodded and smiled understandingly. "Thank you for caring." She could have said more, a little rebellious voice was egging her on, but June really didn't _want_ to leave on bad terms with her aunt. And as June had said, she's a Prefect, she was supposed to be mature and polite.

Petunia walked back into the house, leaving Dumbledore and June on the front lawn.

June smiled up at him, "so, where to?"

He shook his head in amusement, "first, I'll need you to grab your invisibility cloak; we don't want to have to drag these with us." He gestured to her trunk and empty owl cage.

June quickly pulled her folded cloak out of her perfectly organized trunk, she'd been packed for days, and closed it. With a wave of Dumbledore's hand, both items were gone. That's when June noticed it; his hand was black and dead looking.

"Professor, your hand-"

"Now is not the time!" Dumbledore exclaimed with a smile, "I'll tell you all about it later, it really is a fascinating story, if I do say so myself, but we have somewhere we need to be."

June nodded.

"And now," Dumbledore said with a smile, "let us step out into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure."

~*~JP~*~

They walked down the street, June feeling slightly awkward. She didn't have the greatest relationship with Dumbledore, they'd never talked, she'd only been to his office a handful of times, so she didn't really know what to say now. Dumbledore didn't seem to have this issue.

"keep your wand out, June," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

June pulled her wand out of her pocket, and looked up at Dumbledore, "shouldn't we take a more experienced Order member if we're doing something dangerous? I'm good, but I'm not great." June added jokingly

"We are living in dangerous times." Dumbledore said somberly "However, I do not think you have to worry about being attacked tonight."

June thought about the pamphlet she'd received in the mail a few days ago, "why not?"

Dumbledore smiled down at her, "because you are with me." he said simply.

June chose not to comment further.

They reached the end of the street, and Dumbledore turned to her. "We'll need to Apparate, has Sirius traveled this way with you?" he extended his arm to her.

June nodded, "yes, but Sirius requires more contact then this to transport me safely."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "sometimes parents lie to their children to keep them from growing up to fast, I'm glad you have Sirius in your life."

June blinked owlishly at him behind her glasses, sometimes Dumbledore really was too much. Then she smiled, a warm feeling flowing through her at the thought of Sirius lying so he could get a hug from his teenage Goddaughter, without outright asking for it. June wrapped her fingers tightly around his left forearm, avoiding touching the arm attached to the black, withered hand.

The sensation of Apparating caused June to grab his arm with both hands, preferring the option of squeezing her Godfather during the tight, full body wringing experience.

June looked around, yawning to get her ears to pop, at the run down village square they had arrived in. It looked like an average town that could be almost anywhere in the world. She walked quickly to catch up when Dumbledore started walking down a path.

"So June," Dumbledore inquired, "Sirius said you didn't have any dreams while he was residing with you, have you had any since?"

June smiled, "only the usual, sir. Nothing to cause alarm or distress."

"Good, good." Dumbledore said as they passed a church. "It appears Voldemort has started using Occlumency against _you_." Dumbledore smiled down at her through his half moon spectacles, "he's seen the danger that resides for him in your mind, and the threat you present at being able to sense him."

June smiled crookedly, "good? I just hope nothing like what happened to Mr. Weasley happens again."

"Worry not," Dumbledore said chipperly, a little bounce added to his quick stride, "we've since taken more precautions with our members."

"Sir?" June spoke up after a moment.

"Yes?"

"Where are we?" June asked, staring at a yard full of muggle garden gnomes.

"A charming little village called Budleigh Babberton."

June looked at him like he was insane, "right. And what are we doing here?"

Dumbledore smiled down at her, "ah, well, as I'm sure you'll recall, we're a professor short of a full staff. We are here to ask an old friend of mine if he would consider joining us this year at Hogwarts."

June nodded, then paused, "how can I help with that? Sir." She added as an after thought.

"Oh," Dumbledore said vaguely, "I'm sure we'll find you of great help."

June rolled her eyes, Dumbledore never gave a real answer. She'd figure out what she was meant to do soon enough, she was a Slytherin after all.

They walked up a steep, narrow path. It was late, dark, and dreary. June gave a shiver as a cool breeze blew her shoulder length hair into her face. Her hair was long enough to put it all into a ponytail now, but still short enough to look a mess. She had never felt more like her fathers daughter then she had with her hair cropped short, it was impossible to control without tying it up or braiding it.

"Sir? Couldn't we have Apparated a little closer to your friends house?" June asked, wrapping her denim jacket, an early birthday gift from Sirius, tighter around her upper body. She was grateful she had decided to wear her corduroy pants, instead of the skirt she had almost chosen.

Dumbledore smiled back at her kindly, "I suppose we could have gotten a little closer. However, courtesy dictates that we give our fellow wizards the opportunity to deny us entry."

June, listening to the church clock chime midnight, just rolled her eyes again. Courtesy would be an owl, or visiting during the day. Courtesy would have been letting June know that she'd need a cloak in the middle of summer.

Trying to keep her mind off the shivering that had overcome her body, June started talking.

"I've been keeping up with the news."

"Really? How very grown up of you." Dumbledore observed, eyes twinkling merrily.

June snorted softly, apparently tact wasn't in his vocabulary either. "yeah, I read that Fudge was replaced by a Mr. Scrimgeour."

Dumbledore nodded as they turned a corner. "The former Head of the Auror Office, yes a very practical choice."

June nodded, "do you know him personally?"

Dumbledore gave her one of the odd smiles she'd seen directed at Snape a few times. He called it the 'just asked the right question' look. _And that was the trick with Dumbledore,_ Snape had said, _if you don't ask the right question, or know when to give up, you'll be lead into circles and nothing will make sense until it's too late to change something._ This had been told to her during a rant Snape had given part way to in her second year. She'd known for a long time not to expect any real answers from Dumbledore, so she'd never bothered to go to him with questions.

"We've had contact." Dumbledore said cryptically.

June nodded. She was a Slytherin, so she could read between _those_ lines. They'd spoken, the ministry won't be interfering at Hogwarts, but they disagreed on something else. Something minor, but still big. Curious…

They walked past another house, June glanced at it and saw the blinds snap back into place, like someone had been watching them…

"I got a pamphlet from the Ministry the other day." June said, keeping her eye on the window as they continued on, "it had a bunch of tips on haw to stay safe from Death Eaters."

June swore she heard Dumbledore stifle a chuckle. "And did you find it helpful?" he asked.

June scoffed, "um, no. It's probably just scared more people then it's helped. Shouldn't they list charms you can put on your house to make it more secure? Or even better, for muggle born students or less powerful wizards, they should offer to put a few security charms on their houses. I'm sure it's in the Ministries capabilities."

Dumbledore looked at her out of the corner of his eye, a half smile gracing his face. "I can see why Severus has formed such a strong attachment to you."

June beamed. She practically skipped until Dumbledore slowed and headed toward a specific house.

"Here we are." Dumbledore headed up to a little stone house on a hill surrounded by a garden. They both froze at the gate. The door was ajar, it looked like someone had kicked it open.

"Oh dear." Dumbledore said calmly. June shot his a questioning glance, but followed his lead when he said "wand out June, and follow me."

They slowly made their way up the walk, Dumbledore keeping June behind him, his wand glowing with a quick 'lumos' in front of them.

They entered the room, it was dark, quiet, and trashed. Furniture and knick-knacks were broken, there were tears in everything that could tear, and blood dripping down one wall. A grandfather clock lay broken at their feet, and a crystal chandelier that looked like it was physically torn from the ceiling lay a few feet away.

June looked around her, it looked like a muggle robbing gone wrong. June took a step closer to the blood on the wall. "Professor, does this look wrong to you?"

He looked up from an examination of a chair that looked like it had been pushed over.

"not pretty is it?" Dumbledore asked heavily.

June looked back at him, then to the wall again. "well, it actually is kind of pretty, its almost purple."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "purple?"

June nodded, and stuck a finger out, as if to touch it.

"June," she paused and looked to Dumbledore, "you shouldn't touch things if you're unsure of what it is. It could be a potion, if it's not blood." Dumbledore said seriously.

June gave a short laugh, but sobered quickly at the look on the Headmasters face, "Professor, surely you recognize dragon blood when you see it? Professor Snape uses it in some of his potions." She glanced back at the wall that looked like someone had been stabbed against, "although not nearly that much." She looked back to Dumbledore, thoughtfully.

Perhaps he was too far from it to see it clearly in the dim light? And pointing a lumos straight at it made it look more reddish brown then purple. June had originally investigated to determine how long ago the house had been attacked. Human blood tended to dry pretty quickly. She had only noticed that it was still dripping down the wall, and took a closer look. It would be odd for him not to recognize Dragon blood, after all his work with it.

Dumbledore smiled and with a quick flick of his wrist, jabbed his wand into the chair he'd been investigating.

"Ow!"

Dumbledore glanced down at the chair. "Good evening Horace."

In the blink of an eye, the chair had turned into a short, fat balding man, who glared up at Dumbledore. June raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Did you have to stick me so hard?" the bald man grumbled, "that hurt." He stood up and brushed himself off, "what gave me away?"

June, not quite understanding what was going on, turned to pay attention to the blood on the walls. It was very valuable.

"My dear Horace," Dumbledore was defiantly amused by the bizarre situation. "If Death Eaters had really come to call, the Dark Mark would have been hovering over the house."

"The Dark Mark," he muttered, sounding exasperated with himself, "I knew I was forgetting something... Oh well, never would have had time either way. I'd just put the finishing touches on the upholstery when you arrived." He sighed, looking around at the mess.

"Would you like some assistance cleaning up?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Please." the man, Horace, muttered.

Dumbledore gestured for June to stand back, which she did, pressing herself against part of the wall not covering in dragon's blood, out of the way of any furniture or pieces of.

The two wizards stood back to back and started cleaning the room in sweeping motions that worked just like Mary Poppins snapping her fingers to clean a kid's room, magic.

It took a lot of noise to get everything back in its place; things clanking and banging as they came together again.

When they finished Dumbledore gestured to June to come stand with him, and when Horace returned from the adjoining room he'd been fixing, he looked her up and down, a light of recognition entered his eyes.

"Horace, I'd like to introduce you to Miss Juniper Potter." He turned to June and said gently, "June, this is a good friend of mine, Horace Slughorn."

June stepped forward and extended her hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you sir."

The man shook her hand, still looking at her, trying to see her scar through her hair.

June, hoping to be addressed, said "you can't see the scar, I mask it with a potion that Professor Snape taught me to make my first year."

Slughorn narrowed his eyes at the Headmaster, "so this is how you planned to influence me, eh."

He stepped around her, still not speaking directly to her. June was starting to really not like this man. Apparently it would be another year with a Defense teacher who barely tolerated her.

"I suppose we could have a drink at least?" Dumbledore coaxed, "for old times sake?"

Slughorn looked Dumbledore up and down, "one drink."

Dumbledore smiled and turned to June, gesturing to one of the free seats. The one he seemed to want her to sit in was the focal point of the room, it even had its own lamp shining brightly in the dim light. June raised an eyebrow, but sat in the chair. She didn't know what Dumbledore was up to, but she'd follow his direction until she saw a reason not to.

And just like she knew he would, she suspected Dumbledore knew as well, when Slughorn turned away from the drink cart, his eyes fell to June. He made the noises of a pouting child as he passed out the drinks and sank into the newly repaired sofa.

Dumbledore made small talk while Slughorn was doing his best not to look at June.

They spoke of how old and apparently decrepit Slughorn was, Dumbledore making it clear he didn't believe it. The Headmaster touched on the Death Eater subject, bouncing from house to house and then on the safety of Hogwarts.

Slughorn countered on the inability to keep Defense teachers around, mentioning June's Quibbler interview.

"Pardon my interruption," June said loudly, both men turned to look at her, "but I got every House at Hogwarts to work together to get rid of a teacher, so obviously _she_ was doing something wrong."

Slughorn's eyes narrowed at her, "which House are you in?"

June stuck her chin in the air, "Slytherin." It came out slightly defensive.

Dumbledore stood, Horace's face lit up. "Are you leaving?"

Dumbledore smiled, "not yet, could you point out the facilities?"

Slughorn visibly deflated into the couch, "down the hall, second on the left."

After Dumbledore left, Slughorn stared at June. June smiled as sweetly as she could.

"Don't think I don't know why he brought you here."

June tilted her head to the side, she was starting to figure it out too. She waited for him to make the first move, she could see he was dying to.

"You look remarkably like your father, for a girl." He finally said, grumbling.

June smiled brighter, "thank you, I hear that a lot."

He smiled slightly, "you have your mother's spirit; I can see it in your eyes."

"really?" June asked blushing slightly; Snape had said she reminded him of her mother, but to have others say it was especially flattering.

Slughorn nodded, "as a teacher, you're not supposed to have favorites, of course, but she was one of mine. Lily Evans, I always thought she'd do well in my House."

June smiled at her hands, she liked hearing about her mother, maybe this man wasn't so bad after all. "what was your House?"

"I was Head of Slytherin. But yes, I was quite surprised when I found out your mother was a muggle-born, so talented I thought for sure she was a pure blood."

June's eyes narrowed, "one of my very good friends is a muggle-born and she's almost neck in neck for the highest grades in Hogwarts, I only have her beat by one E, and that's in History of Magic."

"Funny how that happens, sometimes." Horace said with a dismissive air.

June frowned, she changed her mind; this guy was a jerk. "Not really."

He sat up, startled, "oh, you mustn't think I'm prejudiced! I've just said, didn't I? That your mother was one of my all-time favorite students? Here" he jumped up and stood in front of a display of framed photos. He started rambling on and on about how he knew all these famous people, and how they sent him his favorite candy and Quiddich tickets and on and on and on.

He'd paused to take a breath when a question flew out of June's mouth.

"So, all these people know where to find you?" she asked, incredulously.

His face fell a bit, "well, no, not at the moment." He stared at his photos longingly.

Of course, he was a collector; he could spot a bright future a mile away. And the students he helped, well, they'd of course give all the credit to their wonderful teacher. And that's why Dumbledore brought _her_. Yeah, she'd guessed that she was needed to talk this teacher into coming to Hogwarts, but she was the Electus, the "Chosen One", she was all over the news, fifteen and already famous. Hell, she'd been famous since she was one. She was a shiny gold trophy.

"But at least you're safe, right?" June asked, breaking him out of his contemplation. "Living it up, retired." June smiled at him, "it's what every teacher dreams about right? A nice, calm retirement. Looking back, happy with how the wizarding world's leaders were shaped by your influence."

Slughorn looked around the little house he'd be vacating when the real owners returned. "Safe," he muttered.

"And really, Hogwarts isn't that safe." June mused, "Well, except that Professor Dumbledore is the only wizard Voldemort ever feared."

Slughorn flinched at the name, but still managed to give her a suspicious look.

June smiled sweetly, "but of course, you know what you're doing. Slytherin's always keep one eye on their own back. It's important to do what's best for you." June said nodding sagely.

Slughorn nodded, still looking at her a little oddly. Curiously. "Must keep an eye on one's best interests," he muttered to himself.

June grinned at him, "but enough of that dreary subject. Hmm," June looked to the sky, pretending to think, "You have an awful lot of favorite students, so you must _like_ students, so would it be ok if I told you about some of my friends?"She smiled her most cheerful grin, "its as light a topic as I can think of."

Slughorn nodded, glancing to his collection of photos.

June smiled slyly, "well, of course there's Hermione Granger, she's about as smart a witch as I ever saw, we're constantly competing for top grades, and of course the Weasley bunch aren't to be underestimated. Little Ginny can curse a guy to the moon and back with one of her Bat-Boogy hexes, and Ron's almost as good a keeper as Oliver Wood, he plays for Puddlemire United now, of course."

Slughorns eyes shot to her for a moment, a spark of interest lighting them.

"and Daphne Greengrass, she's got more acclamations then my father in Transfiguration, and she's nowhere near as loose a cannon as he was. Neville Longbottom is at his most natural elbow deep in earth; Madam Sprout is always giving him points and extra readings. Blaise Zabini isn't much into the whole school thing, but she'll have her name in lights, and not a thing will stop her. Susan Bones, she's a Hufflepuff in my Magical Law class, I swear she's a natural. She'd be a great lawyer, honest too, those Hufflepuffs…" June looked around as she spoke, seemingly not noticing how much interest Slughorn was paying to what she said. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, he was practically drooling. She turned to face him and smiled, "but I'm sure your getting sick of me praising my friends, I'm hardly unbiased."

As if on cue, Dumbledore returned from the bathroom, where he'd been for a suspiciously long time, and clapped his hands.

"Well, I can see that I won't convince you on this trip." Dumbledore said with a grin and a twinkle in his eye. "Come along June, we don't want to take up too much more of Mr. Slughorn's time."

June nodded and stood from her comfy chair. She gave a little curtsy in her new teachers direction, she knew she'd done her part well. "It was so nice to meet you sir."

He nodded with a distracted "likewise."

As soon as they'd exited the door to the little house, June looked to Dumbledore to see if he'd give her a clue as to how _he'd _thought she'd done. He winked down at her, not quiet turning in her direction.

She found out why two seconds later.

The door to the little house behind them banged open and they heard an "Alright! Alright, I'll do it!"

Dumbledore paused and turned, he smiled at him and opened his mouth to speak, but Slughorn interrupted him.

"I'll be wanting a pay raise of course!" he looked like he hoped Dumbledore would say no, just so he could change his mind.

Dumbledore bent his head in a slight bow, "as you wish Horace, I'll see you on September 1st."

Slughorn grumbled and returned to his house, slamming the door behind him.

June smiled, "so, that's our new Defense teacher? You'd think someone with that much experience in defense would be a little more Gryffindor."

Dumbledore twinkled his eyes at her, "oh no. Horace doesn't teach Defense, he's a Potions Master."

June froze, then rushed to catch up.

"Professor, does this mean that Severus is going to be the Defense teacher?"

Still walking quickly, Dumbledore nodded, "yes, he's agreed to it."

June ran to stand in front of him, to get his full attention. "But we've never had a Defense teacher last more than a year! Hell, Bill Weasley didn't have a Defense teacher for more then a year at a time. What if the Curse gets Severus? Very few have walked away unscathed."

Dumbledore smiled down at her, "Severus Snape will be just fine at the end of this year. You have nothing to fear."

June stared deep into her Headmaster's eyes, trying with all her might to see if he was telling the truth. She'd never used Legilimacy, but she was going to give her best try with out actually trying. "Because I'm with you?"

Dumbledore's eyes shined with honesty and something like love, "yes, my dear, because you are with me."

June felt tears start to well up in her eyes, but she nodded. She trusted Dumbledore. He did everything he could to keep her safe, and she knew he'd continue to do so. She nodded and stood beside him as they walked a little further before Apparating to the Burrow.

~*~*~JP~*~*~

A/n so, that's the first part of the summer. ^_^ review please!

Next chapter will be up in one week! Or sooner, depending on the number and quality of reviews…


	50. Chapter 50 The Burrow

Chapter 50 The Burrow

A/N I don't write accents. I'm not good at it, it looks ridiculous, I don't do it. So, just pretend that she has an accent. I'm sure you can do it in your head, with out my assistance.

^_^ extra special thank you to my wonderful, amazing Beta Copious Grace! Who corrected these between viewings of the latest, and greatest, Harry Potter movie.

Was anyone else super happy with that movie? =^_^= 3 Snape's every part! And the Malfoys, and Neville! 3 3 3 best HP movie EVER. v_v I am sincerely sorry for those who haven't seen it.

Any mistakes left are mine and mine alone.

~*~*~JP~*~*~

When they arrived at the Burrow there was a light in the kitchen showing someone was waiting for them. Dumbledore gave June a little nudge to the right and they made their way into the Weasley's broom shed a few yards from the house.

They entered and Dumbledore lit his wand. "I wanted one more private word with you, before I must leave."

June nodded, looking around at the cobwebs and dust covered items around her. She gave a slight shudder.

"You seem to be handling the events of last June quite well," he began slowly. It didn't sound like a question to June, but she figured he expected an answer anyway.

June shrugged morosely, "I'm a little curious to know what that box was, and I'm very sorry Tonks was killed, but with Sirius by my side, making me feel safe and secure, I guess it's not hitting me like one might expect." June said, revealing almost as much of her feelings as she did with Snape or Sirius. Snape always said that telling Dumbledore the truth would always end better then lying. _'He doesn't ask a question he doesn't know at least part of the answer to, so he can tell if you are lying. Perhaps it will encourage him to be more honest with you, as well.'_

Dumbledore nodded in understanding, "Ah yes… well, as far as the box is concerned, I'm sure you're very curious about that. We're not really sure how to open it, and we don't know why it changed when you touched it, but we have William Weasley and a few others working on it." he smiled down at her, "I'm sure you're Godfather will let you know when we find something out about it."

June narrowed her eyes a bit, "if you don't mind sir, I'd prefer to hear it from you. It might be asking a lot, but I feel like a bit of a side note in my own life." She said, trying to encourage his truth, in payment for her own.

Dumbledore nodded, "I can see how that would be annoying, yes. Well, it just so happens that we'll be seeing a lot of each other this year, so I don't think it will be too much trouble to keep you informed myself."

June nodded, then paused, "sir?" She must have heard wrong. Why would she being seeing more of her Headmaster then usual?

"There are some things I need you to know, and we will be meeting throughout the year to discuss them." Dumbledore said with a calm smile, as if he were just talking about extra flying lessons.

June nodded slowly, she knew she'd get no more out of him. He liked his mysteries.

Dumbledore opened the door to the shed and they removed themselves, June brushing herself off in the process. She could feel spiders all over her, and even knowing it was all in her head, it gave her the creeps. She wasn't nearly as afraid of them as Ron, but a bug was a bug, and they had no place crawling all over her.

Dumbledore watched her a moment, eyes twinkling madly, "Come, let us not deprive Molly any longer of the chance to deplore how thin you are."

June rolled her eyes, anticipating the frets over her figure that were soon to come, and started walking the short distance to the Burrow.

~*~JP~*~

After an unusually paranoid Molly Weasley let them in, Dumbledore quickly made his excuses and was gone.

As expected, Mrs. Weasley commented on how scrawny June was and insisted she eat something, commenting on needing the nutrition for growing bones, though June had reached 5'5", her mother's height, and really didn't expect to grow anymore. Of course, Ginny was a good four inches taller then her, and Hermione was defiantly curvier then her, so she could see how, in comparison, June might be a little short and skinny.

June ate her soup like a good girl; she was actually kind of hungry so didn't mind too much while she considered her appearance. She'd actually been quite proud to note that her bra was getting a little tight, and was defiantly showing that she'd need a bigger cup size when she went to get a new one. Her clothes could use with a little filling out. Of course, she'd been padding up to a size B for a few years, but only for photos. When one was photographed as much as her it was necessary so as not to look like a boy. On a different note, her hair had grown a little, the soft waves reaching just past her shoulder line. Having her hair grow out fresh, she'd noticed a bright red shine when direct sunlight hit it. Other than those little things, she'd not changed much in appearance.

After a little bread with her soup, June was feeling warm, full and sleepy.

She listened to Mrs. Weasley talk with a half an ear, Mr. Weasley got promoted, something to do with artifacts, Fred and George's business was thriving, "Who'd have thought?" Hermione was already here, that made June smile, she wasn't thinking fast enough at the moment to remember that Hermione being there might get in the way of her plot…

When Mr. Weasley came home, June gave a huge yawn and was ushered upstairs before she could even finish. Charlie's old room had been all set up for her, she heard Mrs. Weasley mumble something about keeping her as far from the Twins room as possible, but June barely noticed, her head hitting the pillow a few seconds after she fell asleep.

What felt like seconds later there was a bang like shot gun. June sat bolt upright, her eyes refusing to open, and mumbled something that might have been speech, but not even the speaker knew what was said.

"Oh good! You're up!" shouted Ron. Ron Weasley had woken her up, in the most annoying way possible. "_I'm going to kill him," _she thought bitterly.

"What?"

_Did I say that out loud?_ "Whaddaya want Ron?" June said as clearly as she could, rubbing her eyes to get them to open.

"Ron! You weren't supposed to wake her up! And your mum said you weren't to come in here before one of us! She might have been undressed!" _Ah, nothing like the shrill voice of Hermione first thing in the morning._

"What time is it?" June managed to open one eye to look at the bright world that surrounded her. Her stomach growled. "Did I miss breakfast?"

"Mum's on her way up with a tray for you," Ginny said softly from the door.

June flopped back into the soft bed, "What time is it?" she repeated.

"Just before 9," Ginny answered helpfully, coming in and sitting on the bed. "What time did you come in?"

June groaned, "um, 12:30. I think." She sat up. She didn't understand why she was so tired, she was usually up before everyone, but maybe last night was a little more taxing then she'd thought.

Hermione sat down on the other side of June's bed, Ron was leaning against the dresser next to them.

"So! Are you gonna tell us or what?" Ron asked, twitching with excitement.

June sat up and looked at him, sleep still fogging her brain and eyes "what do you mean?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as he shook in anticipation. "He means, what were you doing with Dumbledore?"

June laughed and shook her head, "I don't know what you're so excited about… We just went to talk a friend of his into being a teacher this year."

Ron deflated, and Hermione perked up.

"You met the new Defense teacher? What's he like?" Now _she_ was bouncing.

June laughed, "Well, the defense teacher, eh? Um, I'd say he's a lot like Snape."

Her face fell. Ron swore, and Ginny sighed.

"Like we need two of them..." Ron muttered.

June smiled to herself. She might tell them, later.

Suddenly a scowl crossed Ginny's face, and about half a minute later, a familiar face walked through the door. As she floated in, Ron's eyes went foggy and a big grin spread across his face.

"Good morning Juniper!" Fleur cried cheerfully. Fleur Delacour. June hadn't seen her since the Triwizard Tournament!

June grinned, "Hey Fleur, what brings you here?"

Fleur smiled and Ron just about feinted, "Bill and I are getting married! He wanted me to spend some time with his family while he does some things for the Order and Gringotts. It's only for a week, but I was so glad to hear you were coming, it's so dull here…"

June smiled at the look of hatred that crossed Ginny and Hermione's faces, she'd always liked Fleur, they'd bonded a bit during the tournament, and she liked that way she pronounced her name. It sounded like Joon-e-per, with a soft J.

"That's great! Congratulations! When's the big day?" June asked whole heartedly while getting death glares worthy of Snape from Hermione and Ginny.

"Next summer, I want a nice long time to plan, it must be magnifique!" Fleur gushed as she set the tray on June's lap. "But, I hear you're dating a Weasley man too, maybe we'll be sisters!"

June's smile faded a bit, her stomach twisting. "Uh, yeah, maybe..."

Just then, Mrs. Weasley came up the stairs and glared at her future daughter in law, "I was going to bring that up."

Fleur smiled at her "it was no trouble." She turned back to June and said, "I'll see you later Juniper!" and she floated out of the room, Mrs. Weasley glaring at her back.

"Mum hates her, too." Ginny said, causing her mother to spin to look at the teens around June's bed.

"I do _not_ hate her." She said, puffing up indignantly, "I just don't think she's what Bill needs."

June smiled and took a bite of her eggs, she was obviously the only person who actually _liked _Fleur, if you didn't count Ron drooling over her.

"I like her," Ron said with a shrug.

Hermione scoffed, "For your brother, or for _you_?"

He turned beat red, "I don't know what your talking about!"

June grinned, "She means your little breathless swooning act you do every time she enters a room."

Ron got even redder and seemed to be inflating… "I do not! And even if I did, it's not like I can help it!" Ron looked around at the looks the three women were giving him, "She's part Veela, you just don't understand because you're women!"

June and Ginny rolled their eyes, Hermione glared and Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"You eat up dear," Mrs. Weasley said, giving her attention to June, "and we'll see you down stairs in a little while. I believe you're O.W.L. scores should be arriving today, and I know Fred and George will be coming home for a visit." She said the last with a warm smile. June had the odd feeling that if she was standing in Fleur's place, there wouldn't be any problem.

With the teens alone again, Ginny turned to June, still with the scrunched up look of an unhappy child.

"How can you like Phlegm? She's so… urgh!"

June took a breath, gathering her patience. "We were champions together; we talked and hung out a bit. She's a little… condescending, but overall, she's not a bad person."

Ginny and Hermione didn't look pleased with her opinion.

"Look," June said, setting her half empty tray aside and pulling her knees under her. "Obviously Bill sees something special in her, and Ginny, isn't he your favorite brother?" She nodded reluctantly. "She can't be all bad, if _he_ likes her. Besides, can you imagine how pretty their kids will be?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, Ginny rolled her eyes, and Ron looked very confused.

June got out of bed, the night gown Mrs. Weasley had charmed on her falling just above her knees. It was pink and ruffled, and June was really looking forward to getting out of it. "Well, either way, give her a chance, she's going to be your sister, like it or not. Now get out so I can change."

Hermione pushed Ron out, Ginny right behind them, closing the door a little harder then strictly necessary.

June changed, brushed her teeth and hair, and then headed down.

Fleur smiled at her as she descended the stairs, but when June was fully in view, she frowned.

"I thought George was coming today," she frowned, looking June up and down.

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, they should be here just before dinner." She spoke with slightly clenched teeth, and June feared for them. It couldn't be good for your teeth to clench them for a whole week.

Fleur stood up with a worried look on her face, "Juniper, you can't wear this outfit. You haven't seen your beau in four _weeks_! You _must_ dress up a little, I insist!"

June shrugged, and waved her up stairs. "Be my guest, pick out what ever you think I should wear, but for now, I wanna wear my jeans."

Fleur rolled her eyes exasperatedly, and glided up stairs to plan out June's date outfit.

June flopped down on the couch next to Ginny and looked around. Hermione was reading, big surprise, Ron was playing chess against himself, and Ginny was petting what looked like a ball of fluff.

"What is that?" June asked Ginny.

She looked up and smiled, "This is Arnold. The Twins sell them at their shops, they're called Pygmy Puffs."

June reached over and petted it, it felt super soft, like a cloud. "He's cute. So, what's new? What's the latest and greatest since the last week of school?"

Ginny shrugged, "not much really. I got a new boyfriend, but I'm not sure it will last the summer."

June hid her smile, Ginny had more boyfriends then Blaise, but she wasn't as likely to put out. "who is it? do I know him?"

Ginny shrugged, "maybe. He's a Ravenclaw, Cymbeline Titus, everyone calls him Titus."

June thought for a moment, it sounded familiar… "Wait, isn't he a seventh year?"

Ginny nodded, "yeah. He's trying to get into the Ministry. Not sure what division though..."

June cocked an eyebrow, "what do you two have in common?"

Ginny gave her a blank stare. "What do you mean?"

June tried not to roll her eyes, "What do you talk about? What do you do together besides snog?"

Ginny shrugged, "I've never done anything with a guy besides snog. That's all they seem to want to do."

June put her face in her hands. "You know what? I'm going to find you a guy who's not a total berk. That's my mission this year."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at her, "if you're going to set someone up, why not focus on Hermione or Ron? Hermione hasn't had a date since Krum and Ron's never had a girlfriend."

"Hey!" Ron said, looking up from his game.

Ginny looked down her nose at him, "Well you haven't. I'll bet you've never even kissed a girl."

Ron sputtered for a moment and looked to June for help.

June shrugged, "Don't look at me. I've never seen you kiss a girl before."

Ron turned red, Hermione watching from over the top of her book.

"Well, I'll show you! I'll have a girlfriend before you get a boyfriend who's interested in more then snogging!" Ron declared heatedly.

June glanced at Hermione, who'd ducked back behind her book, forehead glowing red as she hid.

June smiled at Ron, "You know, I could help you if you'd like, I happen to know an awful lot of girls at school."

Ron looked skeptical, but shrugged. "Fine, whatever. Just make sure she's not a dog."

June narrowed her eyes, Ginny and Hermione giving him the evil eye. "What, exactly, makes a woman a 'dog'?"

Ron looked at the girls glaring at him, "well, you know, no one ugly."

June leaned back calmly, "like whom?"

He sunk a little lower into the floor, the weight of Ginny and Hermione's glares pressing in on him. "well, no Slytherin's."

June raised an eyebrow, "Slytherin's are dogs?"

Ron sat up, quickly realizing his mistake, "No, some Slytherins are very pretty, like you and that Daphne girl, but most are just… evil looking. Like Zabini and Parkinson."

The girls relaxed a little, he had a point.

June crossed her arms, "I'm going to need an example of what a 'dog' is, if you want me to avoid them."

Ron looked down at his chess board. His nice, simple chess game, with its rules, moves, organization and strategy. Girls were _not_ like chess.

"Well, Parkinson falls into that category. Um, I don't really like red heads, so Bulstrode and Susan Bones are out. No one too… crazy. Like Luna." Ron kept his eyes on his chess board, trying to ignore the glares. "Someone I have something in common with would be nice."

June thought, "like, someone from TACT? Or someone who plays Quiddich?"

Ron shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. Or someone who's good at chess."

June nodded, "any more dislikes? Hair color? Eye color? Likes? Dislikes? Any special body type you prefer?"

Ron looked up at the last one. "What do you mean?"

June smiled, "well, do you want someone like me, who is short and skinny, someone like Ginny, who is slim and tall, or someone like Hermione who is average height and more on the curvy side?"

Ron looked at the three of them, "I don't know. Like Hermione I guess."

June nodded, and Hermione blushed. "I'll keep an eye out when we get back to school. Who knows, the girl of your dreams may be right under your nose."

Ginny opened her mouth, but before she could voice her thought, another voice came down the stairs.

"Juniper! Come have a look at this!" Fleur called from Charlie's old room.

June pulled herself off the couch, and made her way upstairs. If Fleur had her way, June would walk around the whole day in some fancy, 'date' outfit. Maybe Fleur being here wasn't such a great thing…

~*~JP~*~

By the time June returned to the living room, still in her blue jeans and grey t-shirt, Hermione was about to rush up the stairs after her.

She was waving two letters in the air, looking possessed. "They're here! Our O.W.L. scores are _here_!"

June jumped the last few steps and took the envelope Hermione handed her. They looked at each other, and at the count of three, they both tore into them. June shook out the paper and scanned it quickly, then went back over it slowly.

At the top was a chart, letting you know what the scores meant, and right under were the scores.

_Juniper Elizabeth Potter has achieved:_

Astronomy: A

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Charms: O

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

Healing: O

Herbology: A

History of Magic: A

Magical Law: O

Potions: O

Transfiguration: E

June placed her list in her pocket, she'd have it framed, she was so happy.

Hermione had a look of intense concentration.

"Hermione?" June asked, getting worried, "How'd you do?"

She looked up, disappointment clear on her face. "Okay... I guess."

Ron snatched her scores right out of her hands, "yep, I knew it. All Outstanding's, except one Exceeds Expectations in Defense." He looked down at her; Hermione was staring very hard at her hands. "You're actually disappointed aren't you?"

Hermione buried her face in her arms as Ron and June chuckled.

June pulled on her arm, "Come on Hermione, those are _great _scores! You did better then me!"

She looked up at that, "did you get an E in Herbology?"

It was well known that June wasn't fond of that subject…

"Nope," June said proudly, "I got an A in it, and Astronomy and History of Magic. I got an E in Transfiguration too."

Hermione looked shocked, "but, you have the top grades in the class! You have since first year!"

June smiled, "yes, but unlike you, when I know I'm dropping a subject, I don't study that much for it right before the big test. I'd prefer to spend my time on the ones that matter."

Hermione sighed. "I guess. So, which classes are we all taking? NEWT classes will have us all together, if we choose the same classes."

June nodded, "yeah, since so many people don't pass, or choose not to take a subject."

Ron leaned back in his chair and stretched, "Well, I know one thing, I won't be taking Potions!"

June smiled, "No? You didn't get an E? You studied awfully hard for it."

Ron sat up with a jerk, "What? No, you need an O to stay in Potions." He turned to Hermione, "Snape said you need an O right?"

Hermione nodded, giving June an odd look.

June shrugged, "But that was when Snape was teaching Potions. He'll be teaching Defense this year, and Professor Slughorn seemed like a nice enough guy; he'll probably let you in with an E."

Ron looked beyond shock. His mouth was gapping and his eyes bulging. Hermione was scowling at June, Ginny too.

"What?" June asked, feigning surprise. "You asked me about the Defense teacher, not the new teacher."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and Ginny huffed, "Well, what's the _new_ teacher like?"

June smiled, "he's a Slytherin, his name is Horace Slughorn, he collects students and he seems interesting." June summarized, she smiled and decided they needed a little more information, it came out a little creepy sounding… "He's not prejudiced for or against Slytherin, and he seems to be willing to collect favorites from each House. Apparently he's very good at seeing people potential."

Hermione nodded, "That's why Dumbledore had you come, because he couldn't resist collecting the Electus."

June nodded, "Yep, that's pretty much why. It was quite dull, like I said. But I'm sure you guys will form your own opinion of him, in due time."

Ron groaned as he left the state of shock. "That means I still have to deal with Snape!"

June nodded and grabbed his sheet of scores. "Yep, and you can take Potions too. You wanted to be an Auror right, Ron? It looks like if you can pass your NEWTs, you'll be able to enter the program."

Hermione nodded, "we need Aurors now, with the war and all."

"I wonder if that Scrimgeour guy will do anything different," Ginny asked with a sigh.

June stared out the window, thinking, "We can only hope."

~*~JP~*~

About an hour before dinner, Fleur dragged June up stairs to change her clothes. A little time and wand work later, Fleur descended the stairs pleased with her work. June stepped down in white strappy sandals, a slight heal giving her a lift, a light green sundress, her shiny silver sequined belt around her waist adding a little sparkle. Her hair in neat, loose curls brushed the base of her neck, held out of her face with a small white flower clipped above her temple. It had taken a lot of arguing, but June was wearing her glasses too.

Ron let out a low whistle when she stepped down. "See, I told you not all Slytherin's were dogs."

June rolled her eyes, "Thanks, but I still this seems like a bit too much trouble. Its not a first date."

Fleur looked down her nose at June, "It was necessary, he will appreciate it."

She was wearing a slightly more revealing ice blue, her signature color, silk sundress. It had spaghetti straps and a very low scoop neck that highlighted her… assets. Her hair was a perfectly straight sheet of white blonde hair that seemed to shimmer in the light of the kitchen. She had three inch heels, that looked like they were made of platinum, and the only jewelry was the very large diamond ring. The ring really was a work of art. It had one large diamond surrounded by twelve tiny diamonds, the band, 24 carat platinum, was woven into a six strand braid.

It looked a little too large in June's eyes, but Fleur liked it, and June had always thought Bill was a little on the extravagant side anyway… always wearing Dragon hide boots and jackets, the fang in his ear, the clothes that just screamed 'money'. It actually reminded her of Draco a little, only flashier, if that was possible.

June was just thinking of how nice Charlie, Fred and George were, natural and confident in themselves to the level that they didn't have to wear their wallets on their sleeves, when Mrs. Weasley's magical clock moved, the hands for Fred and George switching from Mortal Danger to Traveling. The hands tended to rest on Mortal Danger when not in motion these days…

June stood up and ran her hands down her dress, ready to see her boyfriend after such a long time apart. She grinned as they burst through the door like a pair of hurricanes, George leading his brother for once.

He ran straight for June, scooped her into a big hug, twirling her around and kissing her soundly. June giggled through the kiss, she really had missed his energy; it was so refreshing!

George put her down and greeted everyone laughing at them. Fred stepped forward and bowed deeply, kissing June's hand. "Miss Potter," Fred said, trying to sound alluring, even going so far as to twitch his eye brow suggestively at her.

George still had his arm around her shoulders, so she just laughed at him.

They all sat down in the sitting room, chatting and catching up, when June finally got a good look at her 'beau'.

Her eyebrows furrowed when she noticed a slight change in his usual appearance. Both twins looked a like, as usual, but it was definitely different. Their hair was longer, George had his pulled back in a pony tail, like his oldest brother. George was wearing a jacket that looked suspiciously like Dragon hide, his shirt underneath was silk, and his pants looked an awful lot like the spell woven kind that Draco used to special order…

"George, is this… outfit, new?" June asked tentatively.

George puffed his chest proudly, "why yes it is, do you like it?"

June sat back and hemmed. George didn't look perturbed, and chatted on about the store.

June listened with half an ear, she was interested, but her mind was on the other thing.

Had the success of business changed George? Would he grow out of this? Was he just excited? The Weasley's had always been tight on money, it made sense that they wouldn't know what to do with money once they got it, that they might spend it on silly things like clothes and toys. But, the real problem came when, if, George didn't grow out of this.

June had money, more money then the Weasley's could dream of; hell she had more money then the Malfoy's! And she spent it, she spent it on books and clothes and replacements if anything she had broke. If her broom, her top of the line, expertly made, Quiddich World Cup quality broom, broke or was stolen, she'd go right out and buy a new one. If something happened to her wand, she'd be in Ollivander's so fast your head would spin. But, she didn't have to have the latest model of broom all the time. She bought clothes from the discount racks and on sale, and most of her books were from the second hand store. She didn't own any fancy jewelry that wasn't a gift, it was mostly 'hippie' type things, leather strand with a clay pendent, silver plated chains with a glass bead, etc.

This extravagance was something she really didn't like in Draco, and it looked like she didn't like it in George either. They'd have to talk about it, but another time. She wanted to hear about these edible Dark Marks.

~*~JP~*~

Bill and Mr. Weasley came home a while after the Twins, and they all settled to have dinner. It was quite a feat, ten people around the kitchen table, but with Percy out of the picture and Charlie in Romania, they were only squeezing in one extra person. And compared to two boys, the three girls fit just fine.

Fleur spent most of her time doting on her fiancé, and Bill and Mr. Weasley told stories from work, doing their best to keep it light in the dark times. Mrs. Weasley had a hand in that, every time someone spoke of anything slightly gloomy, she'd give them a look that would scare Snape.

June remained mostly quiet, basking in the noise a huge family produces. Hermione was pretty quiet too, after she realized she didn't talk loud enough for anyone but June, who was right next to her, to hear.

George managed to eat his whole dinner, plus seconds, with either one arm around June's shoulder, or his hand on her knee. He and Fred were in their element, talking, laughing, and starting a mini food fight every now and then, which Mrs. Weasley was an expert at stopping.

Eventually the dinner ended, and Bill had to head back to his Gringotts assigned quarters. Fleur stepped outside to send him off "properly", while the 'kids' (people under 20) returned to the sitting room.

Fred sat showing Ginny and Hermione a new product, Patented Daydream Charms, perfect for History of Magic or any other class they wanted to miss. It was basically a romance novel in your mind. Ron listened uninterestedly, moving pieces around on his chess board.

George and June sat on the other side of the room, a little isolated from the group.

"You'll be coming to the store right?" George asked, grinned excitedly at her. "We have a whole section for girls. I can bring you one of those daydream charms, if you'd like. Their just as good as any of those muggle romance novels the muggleborn girls read."

June shrugged, "I never liked romance novels. Got any old timey ones? Maybe a Jane Austen or Charlotte Bronte?"

George shrugged, "I can look into it. We have more then just the girly ones; there is pirate adventure, ninja attack, and haunted house. Adding more shouldn't be hard, we just need ideas."

June smiled, "what about a mystery? That would be fun."

George nodded, "that is good, write all your favorites down, and Fred and I will make it happen."

June smiled. "I missed you."

He smiled softly and leaned in to kiss her.

"Get a room!"

"Shut up Ron!" Ginny said, followed by a klunk.

June and George pulled back, and Ron was rubbing his head, a book sitting near his foot.

June giggled.

George reached into his pocket and pulled out a box the size of a dice. A tap of his wand had it looking an awful lot like a ring box.

June stopped smiling.

George smiled at her, "It's not what you think. Fred and I each bought ourselves something when we made our first $100 galleons, and since you're our sole investor, we thought it would be nice to get you something too. Fred and I picked it out; it's from both of us."

June sighed. She felt a lot better, that must explain his outfit and he wasn't doing anything stupid, like giving her a ring after only a few months.

Curious now, June reached for the box George held out to her. She noticed that Fred had stopped talking, and was watching them, which caught the other three teens attention.

"That's not-" Hermione said loudly, shocked.

"No." Fred said quickly explained to those who hadn't heard George, "No, it's from both of us."

June swallowed, they were making her nervous. She pulled open the box and looked inside. She paused for a moment.

June pulled a ring out of the box. It was silver, but had an odd color to it, almost as if it were white gold, the band had strange looking zigzags; every other triangle was only half the width of the band, as if it was a heartbeat or something. It was topped with a single stone, an emerald, a real one with fog and imperfections, in the shape of a heart. June looked to Fred, then George. "If its not… then what is it?"

Fred leaped forward, "it's a thank you, like George said, for giving us our start. And the markings on the band are W's, not triangles."

"And we debated over the heart for a long time," George said, a little meek, "because you're the heart of the company, see?"

Fred nodded vigorously, "Yes and we thought an emerald on gold would be the best for you personally."

"But you never wear yellow metal, so we thought white gold would be a good choice." George looked worriedly at her, "should we have got platinum?"

June's attention bounced between the two men, one looking a bit modest, and the other rather hopeful. She said the only thing she could think of.

"No, no of course I love it; it's beautiful!" June smiled tentatively, and Fred bounded at her, snatching the ring from her fingers, grabbed her right hand and slipped it on her ring finger.

"There, and you have to wear it always," Fred said, adjusting the size with a simple spell. "'cause we wear ours." He held out his wrist, showing her a watch, a really nice one, with three W's on the face. "Titanium," Fred said proudly, "ours match, but we didn't think you'd want a watch, and this works just as well!"

George showed June his wrist, a matching watch resting there. "So, you'll wear it always?"

June looked down at her hand, the beautiful ring sparkling in the firelight. "Yes, of course I will." She whispered.

As soon as the men backed off a bit, Hermione and Ginny were practically on top of her, examining the ring from every side.

"It's fully charmed," Fred said proudly, sitting on the arm of the couch next to his brother. "so it won't rust, or get dirty or fall off unless you take it off. So you have to wear it, even when you're brewing Potions."

June smiled at him, as her hand was occupied with the girls in the room, "thank you Fred, thank you George. It's really sweet of you, I promise not to take it off."

The Twins grinned.

~*~DM~*~

Draco was sitting in his room, moping and writing in a journal. It was three weeks into the holidays. In one week was Juniper's 16th birthday, it was kind of a big deal, for girls.

His father had started courting his mother when she was sixteen. June's mother had started dating her father when she was sixteen. Even that Weasley woman had started dating her husband when she was sixteen! It was the time for a girl to grow into a woman, and find the man she was going to marry.

And June was with a Weasley. All because of his fathers mistake, when HE was sixteen. Draco was very glad that the Dark Lord was not demanding the next generation swear in yet, claiming he wanted them to finish school first. Draco just thought he was afraid of Dumbledore finding out…

Draco sighed, and looked at the framed photos of June sitting on his desk. There was one from each of her birthdays for the past 4 years, as well as a few clipped from the Daily Prophet or the Quibbler. They hadn't taken many pictures together; Draco never thought he'd need them.

He didn't understand this relationship of his June and that Weasley. Weasley was so different from him, he was so… plebian. They walked around the school making eyes at each other, holding hands and laughing and flaunting their relationship all over the place. He walked her to class, carried her books, opened doors and put his arm around her when ever they sat together.

It was so ostentatious and sentimental.

But then, he was a Weasley.

Malfoys couldn't be like that. Malfoys are dignified and serious. Malfoys don't air their relationships in public. Malfoys are above everyone else, and must act as such.

June was becoming a woman; she'd see that he was best for her. That Draco was the best she could do. He was the best to help her with her career, he was the best for breeding, he was the _best__

Draco's quill broke when he pressed it too hard to the pages of his book. He sat back with a sigh, taking out his pocket knife to sharpen his writing utensil.

A house-elf popped into his room next to his desk. He was used to it; his mother had been sending them up all summer in an effort to get him to leave his room.

Draco sighed; his mother had been bugging him all summer. "Go outside", "You should fire call your friends", "Write June, you're still friends right?", "Why don't you do something outside?", "You shouldn't mope about", etc.

She didn't understand, June had been all over this house, every where except his room. This room contained no direct memories of his one true love, so here he would stay until he could see her face again.

"What do you want." Draco growled at the shaking creature before him.

"Mistress wants the young Master in the Study, Sir," the creature said, twisting its long bony fingers in its dirty pillowcase of a shirt.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Tell my mother I have no desire to hear another lecture."

The little elf perked up, "The Mistress is not wanting young Master for a talking, Mistress got a message from the young Master's Miss Potter."

Draco jerked up so fast he almost fell flat on his face. He was standing and out of his room in no time, down in the Study before his mother finished reading the letter from June.

"Mother?" Draco asked, coming to stand impatiently in front of her. "You asked to see me."

Narcissa smiled while still reading, "So the elf told you that we got a letter, did he?" she looked up at him, frowning over the state of his clothes. Apparently he'd not felt the need to get out of his sleep ware this afternoon. He was lucky his father was at the Ministry.

"What is it?" Draco asked eagerly, "Is it for me? Why are you reading it?"

Narcissa held up a hand to stem the flow of questions. "It is not a missive from June, as I told the elf; it is from her Godfather, an invitation to June's 16th birthday party in his home."

Draco grinned; feeling slightly dazed he managed to say, "She wants me at her birthday party?"

Narcissa looked at the invitation, "she doesn't know. Its going to be a bit of a surprise, and quite an event apparently, so Sirius is doubtless inviting all of her year and most of her acquaintances."

Draco sat down in a chair across from his mother. "He's inviting everyone?"

Narcissa nodded, "and their parents. The invitation says it's to be a traditional Sweet Sixteen, the kind I had, and the kind her mother would have had."

Draco sat up straight. "June's mother had a Wizarding Sweet Sixteen?"

Narcissa nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, if I recall correctly, the Potters helped her parents when their children started dating. They had it in Hogsmeade, since her birthday was late January." Narcissa smiled at her son who looked entranced, "I was already married to your father at that point, and heard about it through younger sources still in Hogwarts. They had a picture in the Daily Prophet, of Lily dancing with James. She looked very happy."

Draco sighed, he'd love to dance with June at her birthday party and get their photo in the paper.

"Can I see the invitation mother?" Draco asked politely. She handed it to him straight away, pulling out a bit of parchment to make one of her to do lists. Narcissa loved her lists.

To the Malfoy Family,

You are formally invited to the sixteenth Birthday celebration Juniper Elizabeth Potter on July 31st between the hours of 4 and 9pm at Black Manor.

Traditional Sweet Sixteen for a young witch - dress is semi-formal.

Dinner, dancing, and ceremony, as follows tradition.

Traditional gifts are appreciated.

RSVP via owl to Black Manor.

June is not to be made aware of the event.

Yours truly,

Sirius Orion Black

Draco looked at his mother who was writing carefully and perfectly on her roll of parchment. "Mother, how close to the Traditional Ceremony do you think they will get?"

Narcissa didn't look up or pause in her writing, "I imagine it will have all the ceremony of the tradition, with a little of June and her Godfather thrown in," she glanced up at her son, "so they'll go through the motions, but it wont be as straight laced and tiresome as Pansy or Blaise's sweet sixteen was."

Draco sighed, "So, no eight course dinner, silly shoe ceremony, that candle thing or the many dances?" he said, hope lacing his every word.

Narcissa chuckled softly, "oh I have no doubt that all of that will be involved, just expect something other then foui gras, caviar, escargot, or bouillabaisse for dinner. And I can't really see June dancing with every male in attendance from youngest to eldest, or having someone carry her in a gondola when ever she's not dancing. This is Sirius we're talking about." Narcissa returned to her list, "I would be surprised if June had Wizarding music at her party, she and her Godfather are so fond of that muggle nonsense."

Draco nodded and stared at the invitation. He'd be going to her birthday party again this year. He smiled. He would dedicate this party and all of next year to winning her back. He'd do whatever it took. He would change, he could change! He could become ostentatious and 'cuddly'. He could open doors and carry books. Draco sat back, grinning at the parchment.

But, Draco frowned, what would he get her for her most important birthday ever?

~*~JB~*~

A/N: please review!

next chapter in a week, and its about twice as long as this one.


	51. Chapter 51 The Best Laid Plans

Chapter 51 The Best Laid Plans

A/N nice LOONG chapter for ya.

^_^ and a special Thanks to Copious Grace for all her help! Especially with writing our little friend.

Any mistakes left are my own, and I take full credit for them.

~*~JP~*~

The week and a half till June's birthday passed in a blur. She spent everyday playing Quiddich and chasing gnomes, helping Mrs. Weasley cook or listening to Fleur plan her wedding. June kept getting Ron and Hermione to pair up for things, while she and Ginny sat back and watched the fireworks.

The four managed to complete their homework in that time as well, Hermione and June insisting on it, with Ginny and Ron following their lead.

As June's sixteenth birthday neared, June became slightly worried that Sirius wouldn't be back in time for it. Sixteen was a big deal for a girl; it was the point when she officially became a young woman. Some celebrated with a huge party. Lavender Brown and the Patil twins each had massive parties, but their birthdays were during school, so it was easier to invite all of ones friends. Pansy's sixteenth was a huge event at the beginning of the summer, June had received an invitation, and sent her regrets that she would, 'unfortunately', be unable to attend. Daphne had her sixteenth before the beginning of fifth year, and had a party before she'd even gone to Hogwarts. Hermione wasn't the type to have a big bash, neither was Millicent. June got a lot of invitations that summer, from the girls in her year. Everyone wanted the Chosen One at their birthday party. She declined for security reasons.

June didn't know if she'd be getting a big birthday party, hell, she'd be happy with a little party, as long as Sirius was there. Traditionally, in the Wizarding World, according to a book she had bought via owl order, the girl had little to no part in planning the event. It was usually a co-ed event, with dancing and excellent food. There were ceremonial aspects of a Traditional Wizarding Sweet Sixteen, and it all sounded kind of dull to June, but she made her lists of the people she would involve. Just in case. The ceremony were for the birthday girl to thank some of the people who helped her develop into the woman she was growing into, and for the parents and guardians to honor their daughter in front of her friends and family.

And traditionally, there was a _lot_ of dancing. The birthday girl danced with her father, with her godfather, with her grandfather, with any brothers, with her boyfriend, date or betrothed, with _his _father, godfather, grandfather and brothers, then with any other male relatives, then all her male friends, then every other male at the party. And only the last batch is with other people on the floor. June cringed at the thought of being the center of attention for that long, but it was kind of the point.

And the food! The recommended meal listed in the book sounded awful, full of goose liver and snails and way too much seafood. June would rather have Chinese take-out any day. She could handle eight courses of Chinese.

The closer July 31st got, the less likely June thought a party would be. Was it even possible to get a huge party together in 4 days? 3 days?

~*~SB~*~

Sirius floo'd into the Burrow at around midnight between July 28th, and July 29th. It was two days from the big party, and Molly had sent an owl when the teens had gone to bed. Waiting a few hours, just in case, he'd made his way over.

He kissed her hand charmingly, "Molly, a pleasure as always."

She blushed, waved him to the table and put down a plate of reheated dinner for him to munch on. "Sirius, charming as always," she laughed.

He sat down and slowly started eating the excellent food, "So, it's almost all planned, and everyone invited has responded. It looks like we'll be having about seventy people coming."

Molly shot him a look, "only seventy? I would have thought at least one hundred, what with Ministry and reporters and such."

Sirius shook his head, "No Ministry employees, unless related to June's friends, and only one reporter, that Skeeter woman that does June's interviews."

Molly blinked owlishly. "You're not inviting the Minister? Or the new Head of the Auror Department? What about a representative of the Potion Masters guild? Or a Head Healer from St Mungos?" Molly asked disapprovingly. "She got her O.W.L. scores and she'll have her choice in careers, if she knows the right people!"

Sirius gave her a lopsided grin, "Are you telling me that no one will hire Juniper Potter because they weren't invited to her birthday party?" Sirius shrugged, "Besides, Albus told me I shouldn't invite the Minister; he's been trying to get a meeting with June and Dumbledore doesn't trust his intentions."

Molly huffed, "Well, if you're only inviting her friends, how did you get seventy people?"

Sirius leaned back in his chair, "Well, I invited all of her year mates and their parents, everyone from her little TACT group, and all the seventh year Prefects. Remus thought the Prefects would be a good idea," Sirius said rolling his eyes, "Oh, and Minerva, Snape, Albus, and Hagrid. So when you add them all up, it comes out to seventy."

Molly sat down with a sigh, "I still haven't told the kids about the party. They'll need shopping time to get June's presents."

Sirius shrugged, "Tell them tomorrow, just make sure you keep it secret from June."

Molly glared, "Yes, it'll be so easy to keep it a secret from June. It's not like she lives here or anything. Couldn't you take her for the day? She's been missing you fiercely."

Sirius sighed, "I would love to; I haven't got nearly enough June time this summer, but I refuse to let anyone but me plan this party and I'm going to be in constant demand tomorrow and the next day."

Molly sighed, "I guess that party planner you hired can't make serious decisions?"

Sirius' bark-like laughter echoed through the quiet kitchen "She's very good with lists and planning, but if anything unexpected happens she panics like a Kneazle in a room full of rocking chairs."

Molly thought, "I just don't know what I can do with her that Ginny and Hermione wouldn't naturally join her for."

Sirius shrugged, "What about your son? George? He can hang with her for a day, and I doubt any girl would want her friends hanging around on a date."

Molly frowned. "I really don't think it's appropriate for a girl her age to spend that much alone time with an eighteen year old," she said reproachfully.

Sirius waved his hand, dismissing her concern, "Your son? My June? Yeah right. They'll probably wander around muggle London holding hands and looking at puppies."

Molly looked like she felt a little better with his pronouncement, but still looked firm in her denial of two teens spending the day together unsupervised.

Sirius leaned forward and looked Molly straight in the eye, "Molly, I would trust my daughter with any of your boys, even if she was falling down drunk and known for her promiscuity." He patted her hand, "You and Arthur have done an excellent job raising your children, and you should trust them."

He could see in her eyes the moment she caved. Sirius smiled. "Just make sure those girls don't go spoiling the surprise before her birthday."

Molly smiled, "I don't think any of them will say anything. I'd be more worried if she decided to pay the Lovegood's a visit before the party."

Sirius nodded his agreement, he liked Luna, found her funny, but she wasn't very good at keeping a secret…

~*~JP~*~

On the morning of July 29th, June sighed dramatically. It looked like it would be a little dinner at the Burrow for June. Would anyone even notice that the Chosen One didn't have a big to-do for this very special event? The Daily Prophet was still printing story after story about her and this supposed Prophecy. June honestly had no idea where they got that idea, but it just seemed ridiculous to her, if there had been a prophecy about her, wouldn't _someone_ have told her?

June picked up the small mirror that rested on her bedside table. She'd been unable to get a response out of Sirius since she'd left Privet Drive, but she assumed it was because of the mission, and tried not to bug him too much while on the job. She played with it, flipping it over in her hands, buffing the face with the hem of her shirt. She wanted to talk to Sirius. She wanted to ask if he'd be home in time. She especially wanted to share her O.W.L. scores with him; she wanted to see the pride in his eyes.

But she wouldn't. Sirius would call when he could. She needed to be patient.

She needed a distraction. What could they do today?

June looked out her window at the hills that surrounded the Burrow. She could see a tiny rectangle a few hills away, Luna Lovegood's house.

Luna.

June grinned. That was just what she needed, the perfect distraction. One needed all their wits to hold a conversation with Luna.

She found a pleated skirt and charmed it a nice dark red and slipped on a white blouse. White flats and her radish earrings, and June was ready to go.

She skipped down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning!" she said gleefully, sitting down and helping herself to a pancake.

She got a few odd looks and mumbled good mornings. She was the only early bird out of this nest; of course, it could be her radish earrings.

"What are you wearing?" Ron asked in disbelief.

_Earrings it was._ June shrugged, "I figured I'd go spend the day with Luna, anyone wanna join me?"

Mrs. Weasley looked a little shocked at the idea, but Ginny looked interested, and Hermione shrugged. Ron looked at her like the very idea was enough to put one in a psych ward.

"I'm so sorry dear," Mrs. Weasley said, causing every eye to look at her, "but you already have plans today."

June was confused, "I do?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Yes, George has the day off and has requested your presence. Something about exploring muggle London?"

June squealed, "Really?"

Ginny scowled darkly and Hermione looked more then a little jealous.

"We should all go" Ron said, watching the girls reactions.

Another flash of worry crossed Mrs. Weasley's face, "Oh, no. It's just going to be the two of them, I'm sure we'll all find something of interest to do around the house."

The look on the teens faces told her all she needed to know about that idea. She dismissed it.

"You might want to go change dear, he should be here any minute," Mrs. Weasley said sweetly.

June nodded, stuffed a few more bites in her mouth and rushed out of the room.

Mrs. Weasley turned to the three teens now picking at their breakfast. "Now, don't look so down. You'll have fun today, I promise."

None looked convinced.

June came back down the stairs right after George entered his childhood home.

He smiled at her as she descended. She was wearing a flowing white cotton dress that reached just past her knees, white strappy sandals, a purple summer sweater and a purple headband keeping her untidy hair out of her face. She was considering sending Snape an owl for a potion; she was getting tired of waiting for her hair to grow out.

She had a purple ribbon with a white flower pendent around her neck, and her emerald WWW ring, even though it didn't really match. She had promised to wear it always, and she'd yet to break that promise.

George was wearing clothes that were far more muggle then he'd been wearing, meaning no dragon hide, but still a bit too extravagant for June's personal taste. Her worry went up a few notches, looking at his brown leather jacket over a dark red t-shirt, torn designer jeans, and leather steal toed boots.

June tried not to sneer, the outfit had to cost a small fortune and looked so much like something Draco would wear that she just barely held in the reaction. She managed to smile, and a thought popped into her head. If Draco dressed like this, he wouldn't wear brown and red, he'd look better in black and a grayish or navy blue.

In her mind, it looked much more natural on Draco.

She missed her George. The man who wore jeans faded with time, not machines. The man who was so nervous to ask her out, to kiss her, to dance with her. Now, he surrounded himself in this false confidence, except it wasn't false. He had gained a bloated head from his business success, and it shone from his eyes. She missed the honest young man she had seen that first day on the train, cocky but shy.

June mentally shook herself. She would have fun today, she wouldn't dwell on this. George was still the same guy; he was just going through a change. It might take a little time for him to find himself in this new life; in a life where he can have anything he wants.

June just hoped he settled fast.

They headed out, after Mrs. Weasley gave them the 'be good' lecture, taking the floo to the Leaky Cauldron.

June felt herself relax as they entered muggle London and George relaxed into the same sweet guy she knew a month ago.

~*~HG~*~

Hermione watched June leave, envy rolling through her veins. June was the luckiest girl in the world; she always got everything, including her very own Weasley. She glanced over at Ron, the boy she'd liked for years. He was drawing faces on his pancake with the syrup, butter, and fruit pieces. Rolling her eyes, Hermione tried to ask herself why she liked this immature, clueless boy, but then he looked up at her, and grinned. She felt her heart flip-flop. Yep, she had it bad.

She sighed. She knew why June got everything; it was because she went after it. She wasn't afraid of being rejected, not that she ever would be. She was ok with being hurt. A few months ago, when Hermione had been complaining to June about Ron and his aforementioned cluelessness, she had given her a piece of advice.

"_If you don't try, you may never fail, but you'll never fly either." June smiled, "Yeah, Ron's pretty clueless, but then, so are you. You don't know that he doesn't like you; you don't know that he does. This isn't the kind of answer you can find in a book, you just have to try. And if he does like you, and you two date, and after a few weeks, you realize that he's not what you want, or he just flat out dumps you for no reason, then what? Do you fall apart? Do you date everyone like Ginny? Do you stop following your heart, just because it let you down once? Or do you learn?" June took Hermione's hands and held her gaze, making sure Hermione took in every word she said. "Every crush, relationship and friend teaches you at least one thing. You need to think, and find what people have taught you, and you'll know I'm right."_

_Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "What did Pansy teach you?"_

_June sat back with a laugh, "Pansy taught me the limits to my patience."_

Maybe if Hermione took more risks, she'd be more like June…

Hermione looked up from her contemplation as Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands together loudly.

"Well, we have lots to do today, so you guys need to hurry up and finish eating and get dressed!" Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

Ginny groaned, "We're not cleaning are we?"

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Oh no. We're going to Diagon Ally, so that you all can buy a new outfit, funded by Sirius Black, and a present for Juniper's Sweet Sixteen in two days."

Hermione felt her jaw drop. June was going to have a Wizarding Sweet Sixteen, and she didn't even know it!

Hermione smiled, if you thought about it, the only reason she's getting the party, is because she chose to believe the word of a convicted murderer, and fight for that belief. June may be the luckiest girl in the world, but she created her own luck just by being herself.

Hermione looked at Ron, he was giving his pancake man arms and legs made of bacon. She felt a warmth in the pit of her stomach, she was going to start creating her own luck.

~*~JP~*~

June and George spent the day going to tourist site after tourist site, George offering to buy her everything she looked at for longer then a few seconds. They went to the Queens Palace; they stopped to see the crows at the tower of London and the London Bridge. They browsed their way through the shopping district on their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. They were to be back at the Burrow by four for dinner, even though dinner was always at 5:30pm because that's when Mr. Weasley came home.

June had been trying to enjoy Georges company, but through the whole trip, she just kept think about how much more fun she would have had if it had been her and Hermione and Daphne, Millie and Neville, or Ginny and Luna. All George talked about was Weasley Wizard Wheezes, and how she should buy a souvenir for herself, or let him buy one.

Getting annoyed as they left an interesting store filled with knickknacks, George had wanted to buy her some outrageously expensive statue of a swan that June had deemed boring after a two second glance, it was just sitting there not flying or attacking or anything, she spotted something that might get him to stop.

She entered the store before George even realized what it was, and stepped right up to the counter. She looked at the selection, and pretended to ponder.

George slowly stepped up next to her, "June, what are you doing?"

She looked up at him innocently, "Getting a souvenir, like you've been saying I should all day." She turned back to the book of choices.

He stood next to her, looking around and shifting nervously.

June pushed the book toward him, "What do you think of this one?" pointing at a picture in the center of a page halfway through a book.

George looked down as the large tattoo cover guy behind the counter looked at her selection.

"That's a very popular one for teenage girls," the gorilla grunted.

George looked at the man sharply and then turned to June, "You're not serious are you? Where would you put it?"

June pretended to think, "Well, I'd want a black one of course, but probably on my lower back."

"The back of the shoulder is very popular too," the gorilla threw in, grinning at George, "especially for something of this style. Now if you really want it on your lower back, I recommend this one."

He flipped the page a few times and pointed at another selection.

June turned to George, "So, what will it be, the profile of a swan landing on my shoulder, or the frontal of it taking off on my back?"

George gaped like a fish for a moment, and then his face hardened. He grabbed her arm and started pulling her out of the tattoo parlor. "You are not getting a tattoo on my watch! Sirius would kill me! And then my mother would bring me back just so she could kill me slower!"

"I thought you wanted me to have a souvenir!" June asked, feigning shock, "You've been bugging me all day to get one!"

They were about three shops down at this point, and George stopped and turned to her. "Stop it. I know what you're doing, you're Slytherining me. I've done something you don't like, and instead of talking about it like an adult, you're manipulating me to get a similar reaction, so stop it."

June blinked. It had never occurred to her to just bring it up out of nowhere, to talk about his spending habits and personality shift. "Ok, we'll do this the adult way. We should probably find a place to get a drink and sit down, this may take a minute."

George looked like he swallowed a lemon, but he nodded and they walked in silence until they came to a little café.

They sat outside where it was loud enough they wouldn't be over heard, but George cast a privacy bubble around them anyway. As soon as they had their sodas, George just copying June's order, and a piece of pie to share, June started talking.

"This need you have to buy things for me, stop it. I don't want or need you to buy me expensive things just so you can show off your new wealth. I don't like how you've changed; you are not the same person I asked out." June said slowly and clearly. She didn't want to accuse him of anything; she didn't want this to be a fight. She was just sharing what she'd been thinking.

George nodded and looked down at his clothes, and looked back up at her. "I like who I am right now. I like how I look, I like how I feel and I like being able to spend money on frivolous things. I don't want to change back, I won't change back."

June nodded and smiled tightly, "I had a feeling you'd say that."

George sighed, "So what now?"

June shrugged stiffly, "we break up."

George nodded sadly.

"You shouldn't be surprised," June said, taking his hand, "it would have happened eventually. We had fun, and that's all it ever was, fun."

George smiled sadly, "I'm not surprised either, but I am glad you asked me out, and you're right, we did have fun."

They finished their sodas, George taking little sips and asking questions about carbonation and the process it takes to make, and left the café. They walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, relaxed and friendly.

Before entering the pub, George turned and looked at her, "Are we going to tell anyone?"

June raised an eyebrow at him dubiously, "Is there a reason we should lie to your family and my friends?"

George thought for a moment, and shook his head with a smile, "no, I guess not."

And with that they made their way to the Burrow.

~*~HG~*~

George and June got back a little after four, Mrs. Weasley almost freaking out at their tardiness.

Hermione noticed that they were standing a little further apart then normal, as they got shamed over their ten minute delay.

After Mrs. Weasley calmed down, she started setting the table for dinner, June helping automatically. Seeing this, Hermione got up and retrieved the silverware.

She had been dying to tell June all about her party, or at least what she knew, but now she was distracted by a different puzzle. George and June were treating each other courteously. It was the same way George treated Hermione, or June treated Ron. Distantly.

Her suspicions were confirmed when George informed his mother he wouldn't be staying for dinner.

As she had when the relationship started, Hermione grabbed June by the arm and dragged her out of the room, Mrs. Weasley and George staring after her.

She pulled June all the way to her room, locking the door and forcing her to sit on the bed.

"Tell me what happened." Hermione said in her most serious voice.

June smiled at her friend's curiosity and perception. "We broke up. We talked, and we decided that we weren't working. He's changed, and I'm still in school. We had fun, neither of us are heartbroken. All is well." June said with a shrug.

Hermione blinked. "How is it you are so good at breaking up with someone? Most girls bawl into their pillows and drown themselves in ice cream!"

June shrugged, "but they've never hurt me. None of my three boyfriends cheated on me, in fact, I was the one who broke up each of my relationships. I don't have the right to fall apart over them."

Hermione shook her head. "You are way too analytical."

June shrugged again.

Hermione sat back and smiled at her, "So, what did you learn with this relationship?"

June tilted her head in thought, "That I need to go through one very big change with a guy before I marry them, so that I will know they won't go from Dr. Jekyll to Mr. Hyde on me."

Hermione giggled, "George's change wasn't _that_ big."

June laughed, "No, but could you imagine how Draco would react if he lost all his money? Or what about how Mrs. Weasley would react if Ginny decided to get a sex change." Hermione laughed loudly, June barely controlling her own laughter to throw out, "or how Sirius and Snape would respond to me getting a certain tattoo on my arm?"

They both laughed joyously, imagining the weeping, the fainting and the screams June's scenarios would elicit.

When their laughter subdued, they made their way back down to the kitchen, smiling.

~*~JP~*~

As soon as they entered the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley gave her a big hug.

"Mrs. Weasley?" June gasped as she was squeezed.

"George told us that you two broke up!" Mrs. Weasley wailed, "I'm so sorry, I knew that trip was a bad idea!"

June pulled away as gently as she could, "It's not a problem Mrs. Weasley, I broke up with him, it just wasn't right, you know?"

She looked like she would cry, but Mrs. Weasley nodded.

Dinner was a quiet affair, no one wanted to comment on the elephant in the room, and June tried to act as normal as possible.

She asked what everyone had done while she was with George, but they all just mumbled something about chores and errands and went back to being quiet. Only Hermione was acting normal, and even she brushed off most of June's attempts to start a conversation.

Feeling awkward, June escaped to her room first chance she got.

She sat down on her bed and picked up the mirror she'd been playing with that morning. Feeling depressed at the way the Weasleys had been treating her, she looked in the mirror and said "Sirius."

Immediately Sirius' face swam into view.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?"

His smiling face broke the dam, and she started talking. She told him about how George had changed and how they had agreed to break up, she explained how everyone was treating her weird now and none of the Weasleys were talking to her, how she thought they hated her now. With the flood gates opened, she just kept talking. Talking about how much she'd missed him, how she was afraid he wouldn't be home in time for her birthday, how he hadn't checked in to see about her O.W.L. scores, and every other emotion and story she had since she'd last seen her Godfather. She even talked about how much she missed talking to Draco and their friendship and how angry her Aunt and Uncle had made her just before she left them. Throughout the whole speech, she cried. She cried like she hadn't cried for a long time.

As soon as she stopped talking, Sirius said four words that made her feel so much better.

"I'll be right there."

June waited in her room, unsure of whether she would be leaving the burrow or not. Sirius obviously couldn't still be on his mission, if he answered his mirror and could apparate here immediately.

She could hear a bit of commotion downstairs, and a few minutes later her door opened.

She ran into her Godfather's arms, feeling at home for the first time since he'd left the Dursley's.

"Come on, kiddo, get your stuff together. We can go home now. I'll go talk to the Weasleys, and explain, and then we'll go home and talk a bit, ok?" Sirius asked, running his hand over her hair.

June nodded. It took another minute, but Sirius went downstairs and June packed up her stuff.

When she went down, trunk in tow, Mrs. Weasley gave her another crushing hug. "Oh dear, we're not mad at you, we never were!"

Sirius pulled June away from the woman just as she was running out of air, saying "I'll explain everything to her when we get home. Thanks for your help Molly, Arthur."

June gave Hermione, Ginny and Ron hugs, shook Mr. Weasley's hand, and got another squeeze from Mrs. Weasley.

They said goodbye, and Sirius disapparated them away from the Burrow, to Black Manor.

~*~JP~*~

When June entered her Godfathers home, _her_ home, she took a deep breath and dropped her trunk on the floor. It instantly disappeared, as she knew it would, to her room. She started heading for her room, when Sirius put a hand on her shoulder and turned her toward the library.

Normally they would talk in the study, but it was on the third floor, and the library was right there on the first, right across from the formal dining hall they never used. June followed Sirius' lead, and was soon seated in her reading chair, which was closer to a small loveseat, while Sirius sat on the sofa across from her, where he and Remus usually read.

"We lied to you," Sirius started.

June raised an eyebrow. It seemed a little out of nowhere, but that's how Sirius' brain worked, it would all make sense eventually.

"I had Albus tell you that I was on an important mission, when really I was right here all a long. Molly and Arthur knew the whole time as well." Sirius said quickly.

June waited, but when he didn't start talking again right away, she asked the obvious question. "Why?"

Sirius sighed, "Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, but I've been planning your Sweet Sixteen party. Its been taking up all of my time, because I refused to let anyone help, and Remus actually is on a Order Mission, so I thought it would fit. He'll be here for your birthday though." Sirius explained, muddled.

June nodded. A few things didn't add up, but if she waited, she knew Sirius would keep talking.

Sirius shifted a few times, and then started talking again. "I had Molly set up your date today, so that she could tell her kids and take them all shopping, that's why they were so weird tonight, because they didn't know what to say."

June nodded again.

Sirius squirmed, "I thought you'd have fun at the Weasleys, Hermione was there, and you get along with their two youngest kids, and I thought you'd have easy access to your boyfriend, with out unlimited access, and I knew you'd be safe."

June nodded again, smiling tensely.

Sirius sighed heavily, "Will you please say something? Are you mad at me? Should I cancel the party?"

June smiled at him. "No, I'm not mad at you. And don't cancel the party, I was kind of hoping for one," June said softly.

Sirius gave another heavy sigh, this one of relief, "Good, cause this things been a nightmare to plan. Thank Merlin you only have one."

June shrugged, "It might have been fun, you know, to plan it together."

Sirius blinked owlishly. "You know, I never even thought of that."

June shrugged again, and got up and gave Sirius a kiss on his cheek. "Just don't do that again," she smiled down at him and he grinned.

"Scouts honor!" Sirius said, holding up his hand. He'd picked up the expression somewhere, but whoever taught it to him, forgot to teach him it was three fingers, not a full hand.

June yawned. "It's been a long day; I'm going to go sleep in my own bed. I expect to hear every detail of this party tomorrow!" she warned.

Sirius nodded and shooed her off. "Good night kid."

~*~SB~*~

As soon as she left, he walked over to a book shelf and pulled down a thick volume. It was a legal book, he placed it on a nearby desk and flipped it open. In the center of the pages was a folded bunch of papers. Sirius pulled them out and unfolded them.

Petition of Adoption

I, Sirius Orion Black hereby petition the right to adopt Juniper Elizabeth Potter.

Sirius flipped to the back of the small stack of paper, the many questions he'd had to answer to even start the process running through his head. Do you want the adoptee to change his/her name? No, but adding a Black wouldn't hurt anyone. Do you have the fiscal resources to bring up a child? Yes. If asked, would the adoptee agree to the adoption, granted adoptee is over the age of ten? I think so. If something happened to you, do you have someone who the adoptee can be transferred to? Yes, a list. Etc.

It went on for almost ten pages; about thirty questions a page, give or take. On the very last page, he found what he'd been looking for. He'd been looking at it every night for the past week, waiting for it to happen.

This was a duplicate, magically connected to the three filed forms in the Ministry of Magic and the one that was being read by the adoption board 'sometime in the next month'.

He would get a certificate a week after they approve it or a letter the day after they deny it. But, when it's decided, a red stamp will appear on the duplicate confirming their decision before any owl is sent out.

Sirius smiled as he looked down at the large red "approved" stamped above his signature on the last page.

Now, all he had to do was decide when to tell June.

~*~JP~*~

Over breakfast on July 30th, Sirius told June all about the party, how it will run, who was coming, and the problems the party planner was giving him.

"She absolutely will not stop about the song list I gave her!" Sirius complained, drizzling honey on his toast. "She insists that 'any proper young witch would only have WWN songs at her Sixteenth birthday'" he said in a pompous, annoying voice that must sound like the party planner.

June laughed and stuck another berry in her mouth. "Just show her our CD collection. Hell, the entire Media room is enough to send most "proper young witches" into a frenzy."

Sirius shrugged, "I tried to get her to watch Sixteen Candles or Dirty Dancing, but she refused."

June almost choked on a blackberry. "You're not turning my birthday into some 80's movie nostalgia copycat are you? It's the 90s. I want some Ace of Base playing."

Sirius laughed and shook his head, "Maybe you'll meet her; she's supposed to be here later to finalize the menu."

June wrinkled her nose, "That's one thing I'm not looking forward to."

Sirius laughed, "Don't worry, we've been arguing about that too. You'll love it."

June grinned, "So when do I get to see my dress?"

Sirius shifted nervously, "Well, you see, we've been having an issue with that too," suddenly he looked excited, "but you can actually help with that! See, Cressida says that traditionally, the birthday girl wears all white."

June nodded, she'd read that. It stood for purity and youth.

"But I think that, since nothing about this party is going to be traditional, that you should have a more interesting dress." Sirius explained.

June blinked. "Sirius, do you know _why_ the birthday girl is supposed to wear white?"

Sirius shrugged, "Purity and youth."

June nodded, "purity. It's kind of like why a bride is supposed to wear white. Because she's supposed to be _pure_ on her wedding day."

Sirius blinked uncomprehending.

June sighed, "If I wear something other then white, everyone will think I've had sex."

Sirius blinked again, understanding lighting his eyes this time, "but, that Zabini girl wore white, I saw the picture, and you said that she-"

June smiled, "Yes, but she doesn't want every adult to know any of that."

Sirius nodded, "but you would be wearing white, here, let me show you the dress I like." He pulled out a huge notebook filled with scraps of papers, lists, and color and fabric swatches, he flipped straight to the back and pulled out a page that looked like it was ripped from a magazine.

June took the photo and smiled, it was really pretty. It was an empire waist pure white dress that looked almost like a toga, or a sheet wrapped around her body. It had a band of gold fabric lining the bodice and a gold rope around the waist acting as belt. The bottom the half of the dress draped down from her waist and around again, the edges also lined in gold fabric. It was really lovely, still white, and yet… not. It wasn't as stark as most white dresses; the gold added a little depth.

June looked up at him, "It's beautiful, but does this mean that I'll be getting gold jewelry?"

Sirius shook his head, "nope, silver jewelry looks better with it, oddly enough. Here's the one Cressida wants you to wear." He handed her a photo, an actual photo like someone went to a store and took a picture.

June wrinkled her nose. It was defiantly white. And poofy. Very poofy. She would look like a marshmallow. And it was sooo sparkly, it was covered in rhinestones and glitter from heart shaped bodice to the bottom of the full gown. June was liking this Cressida woman less and less.

"Its…" June couldn't think of anything to say.

"Beautiful!" a loud pompous voice squealed from behind them. Sirius and June both jumped about an inch.

June turned as Sirius greeted the woman. She came forward and grabbed June's face, planting a kiss on each of her cheeks and calling her fantastic.

June blinked as she took in the woman standing in front of her. She was tall, much taller then June, and thin. She looked like a model. She had honey colored hair pulled up in a twist at the back of her head, lightly tanned skin, a bright white smile with pink lips and dimples. Her eyes were blue, like, look up the color designated as 'blue' and that's the color. Not light blue, not dark blue, just blue. It was… kind of weird. She was dressed in tight grey robes with grey pumps. She looked like an ad for a Wizarding business school.

"I'm Cressida Rosalind; your Godfather hired me to plan your party." Cressida grinned at June. "My, you are a pretty little thing. It is a pleasure to meet you Juniper; I hope to get to know you a lot better."

June frowned, "But the party is tomorrow, how well could you possibly know me after only one day?" She was really starting to not like this woman.

Especially when she looks at her Godfather like that. "I'll be at the party tomorrow, to make sure everything goes smoothly."

June glared.

Cressida smiled, "So, Juniper, what do you think of your dress? I have it all made for you, Sirius just has to pay for it and its all yours."

June looked down at the marshmallow monstrosity. "This really isn't my style, so I'll have to decline. I'll be wearing the one Sirius picked out for me."

Cressida's eyes narrowed. "As much as I admire you and Sirius, I really must insist that _this _dress is far more appropriate for a young woman of your stature."

June shrugged, "maybe, but _Sirius_ is paying _you_. Not the other way around, so I'm afraid it really is up to us, isn't it, Ms Rosalind?"

Cressida grit her teeth and was forced to agree.

June smiled and turned to Sirius, "I'm going to spend the day in the Media room, I've missed it. When did you say Remus was coming home?"

Sirius, having missed the entire power struggle between he two witches due to his cluelessness, smiled and said, "He'll be home tonight. While you're up there, think about who you want involved in the candle ceremony."

June nodded.

Cressida spoke up, "if you need any help, I'll be down here. Not having a father or mother might make it difficult for you to fill in the voids."

June smiled hatefully, "not at all, I actually already know who I want involved."

She turned and went up the stairs to the second floor. She went up the left hand stair case, which deposited her in front of the guest room next to her room. She stopped in her room to change out of her pajamas, into a pair of loose jeans and a green t-shirt. She looked around her room, it was currently decorated in greens and blues, she'd redone it last summer, like she did every year, and was thinking purple and yellow might be nice this year.

June called Kreacher.

She sat on her bed when he popped in. The House elf lived at Grimmauld Place, because Sirius could never bear Kreacher (too many painful family memories she was told), but June got along with him perfectly. She called him to Black Manor every once in a while. Especially when it came time to renovate her room.

"Kreacher! How have you been? Is the Order still spending all their time in Grimmauld Place?" June asked, smiling. She liked the little, scrubby elf, even if he called people names and was a little scarred from the loneliness he dealt with when Sirius was in Azkaban, but he seemed to like her, so she'd grown fond of him. On the bright side, he never called her anything but Miss or Mistress June, and refrained from insulting her friends when she was in hearing.

She listened to him for a bit as he told her about the filthy cretins mucking up his mistresses house, and how they kept trying to throw away, or steal in the case of the grubby man Mundungus, the priceless Black heirlooms.

June frowned in agreement. "You know, you could bring them here, the heirlooms." she offered. "You could hide them in the guest room next to Sirius and Remus' room, there's a pretty big closet in there, and no one ever uses that room."

With Apparation, they rarely had people stay over night, and when they did, it was one of June's friends, and they stayed in the guest room next to hers.

Kreacher looked at her with wide eyes, now moist with tears of appreciation, and thanked her sincerly.

June smiled, "Of course Kreacher; it's important to you, so it's important to me."

Kreacher just nodded.

June clapped her hands, "So, do you think you could change my room up after you transfer all the stuff here? I was thinking purple and yellow, as the color scheme. And since we've done flowers for the past two years, I think we should go for something more interesting, more grown up."

Kreacher nodded, "An animal Miss?"

June smiled, "Sure, but which one? I don't want a unicorn or dragon, owls and snakes are a little juvenile too. Hmm, and no bugs; butterflies are for little girls."

"Master Regulus was fond of doves, Miss," Kreacher suggested.

June grinned, "Perfect! Doves sound lovely. Shall I leave you to it?"

Kreacher nodded and popped out.

June left her room smiling. Dumbledore had told Sirius once that he should treat Kreacher with respect, and though Sirius never paid heed to this advice, as he held too many old family grudges, June had always tried to do her best. Dumbledore had never let her down, so she had no reason to distrust him.

June spent the day on the third floor of Sirius' house; the entire floor of which was basically a playroom.

It was comprised of six rooms; the first room you came to when you went up the stairs just past June's room on the second floor was a Potions Lab. The sign on the door declared it 'Juniper's Laboratory'. The second door on the left, just past the lab, was a game room. It had a pinball machine that Sirius changed the look of when he got bored; it was currently on The Simpsons. There was one shot gun hunting game arcade style game, and one with blue and red plastic pistols where you shoot the zombies. The last of the arcade style games was the one that June had picked out. It was a skeeball game, where you roll the little brown balls up the ramp and try to get it in the bullseye target.

But those were in the back of the room. At the front of the room was a 72 inch television and a couch. In front of the TV sat a Nintendo 64, a Playstation 2, and a Sega Genesis. As well as a bookshelf filled with games for each. Sirius had a lot of fun designing this room.

Across the hall from the 'Padfoots Lair' was 'Moony's Den', also known as the Media Room. This room had one entire wall covered in a white screen across from the projector hanging from the ceiling. The back wall had the controls for the projector and most of the rest of the wall was covered in VHS storage, about a quarter of it held their CD collection. The projector played VHS's and CDs, you just had to push a button to switch, and if you wanted, it would even project swirling colors and shapes on the movie wall. In the center of the room was a large chair that Padfoot could curl up in comfortably, and a sofa with one of those long parts at the end, for people who liked to stretch out, and not kick everyone else off the couch.

With a little help from Sirius, their House Elf Wendi, and Snape's Wolfsbane Potion, Moony spent the Full Moon curled up on a couch watching movie after movie, eating whatever Wendi sent in.

The next door on the left led to the workout room, Remus named it 'Sirius Fitness' just to be funny, but it stuck. It was filled with everything a buff nut could want. Across from that was the Court. It has a basketball court that easily transforms into volleyball or tennis court. Sirius was a very active person, and Remus preferred Sirius a little on the tired side, he was less work that way.

The last room, the one right across from the Potions Lab, could only be accessed if you went up the right staircase from the first floor, walked past the second guest room and Remus and Sirius' bedroom, and up those stairs. It was Sirius' office. June was allowed up there on the condition that she only use his computer, not open any of the files on the computer or in the many filing cabinets surrounding the edges of the room. This wasn't a problem, because June wasn't curious enough to break her Godfathers trust.

After watching a movie and listening to a few of the new additions to Sirius' collection, June headed back downstairs for some lunch.

Normally, the three residents ate in a little room located under the staircase that took up a muggle kitchen sized block of the first floor. It was where Wendi prepared all their meals, with a little four person table in one corner. June assumed they'd be using the Formal Dining Hall for her party.

She stepped into the little kitchen to quite a sight.

Cressida was yelling at Wendi about the proper food that is served at a Sweet Sixteen, Sirius was nowhere to be found, and the table was covered in some really yummy looking food.

"Excuse me, could you not yell at her please." June said angrily.

Cressida froze. She turned to her and smiled, "I'm sorry, I just got a little… passionate." She turned to the elf and smiled. Wendi cringed.

June nodded, "I understand, you got 'passionate' at Wendi about food. This food, I assume." June gestured to the food on the table.

Cressida held herself stiff and tall. "It was not what I asked for, and not proper Sweet Sixteen cuisine."

June hmmed, "It looks delicious to me, and since I'm sure Wendi, _my_ House Elf, my _godfather's _House Elf, was just doing as she knew she should."

Cressida raised her nose in the air, "your Godfather gives an elf that amount of freedom?"

June grinned, "Yeah. He does. And every night we get delicious food that is specifically made with us in mind." June stepped up to the table and looked at the food laid there. Her stomach gave a small growl at the smells. She picked up a toothpick that had one piece of perfectly cooked, crispy chicken covered in a layer of orange glaze. She popped it in her mouth and closed her eyes a moment in bliss.

When she finished her morsel, June smiled at Wendi, "This is wonderful; considering the presentation, I take it these are the appetizers?"

Wendi nodded, shooting glances at a seething Cressida.

June nodded and grabbed a plate. "Since I won't be able to eat the appetizers at my birthday, I think I'll have these samples for lunch." She filled the plate with the bite size food, speaking to Cressida the whole time.

"Now, I'm sure your proper menu is full of disgusting food, so let me say this now, Wendi, you are in charge of the menu. I assume you know how many guests will be here, and that you need seven more courses, do you know what they are?"

Wendi nodded quickly, her ears flapping. "After appetizers," she squeaked, "is the salad course, then a soup course, a pasta course, the entre, a cheese course, dessert and then coffee and brandy course." She grinned at June's approving nod.

"Do you think you can make the food look a little fancier then what Sirius and I would usually like?" June asked kindly.

Wendi nodded enthusiastically, "Wendi is very good with presentation."

June grinned, "excellent, and if you have any questions about anything you may be unsure about, Sirius or I will answer as best we can."

Wendi agreed passionately. June turned to Cressida. "You won't be needed in the kitchens anymore. Where is Sirius?"

Cressida nodded reluctantly, and said "the library."

June stood by the door and gestured her out. As soon as she was gone, June turned to Wendi who was cleaning up the table of appetizer samples. "Wendi, if she starts yelling at you like that again, for any reason, you come get me ok?"

The House elf nodded, smiling thankfully.

June made her way tot eh library, pausing before she entered.

"Your Goddaughter is interfering with my process. She gave complete control of the menu to your house elf! I know it's hard, being a single man raising a teenager, but you can't let them have that much freedom, she'll turn out wild and end up in Azkaban before you know it!"

"June would never do anything that could get her in that much trouble. She's the sweetest kid I've ever known." Sirius sounded a little upset at the woman for even suggesting it.

"I know that you may feel that way, and that, as the Electus, she's been indulged a lot since the day she was born, but teenagers need structure. She needs a mother figure."

"She has a mother figure, several in fact." Sirius said dismissively.

"The Weasley woman? She has enough trouble with her own children."

"Actually, Remus is a pretty good mom." Sirius said seriously.

"Mr. Lupin is a man and a werewolf!"

June could hear the fury building in the room "Are you prejudiced against werewolves Ms Rosalind?"

"O-of course not! It wasn't personal, I was just making a point; he's not exactly a replacement mother."

"Lily doesn't need replacing." Sirius said angrily.

"But her father does?"

There was a long pause, June pushed the door open and rushed to Sirius' side, grinning as much as she could manage. His face was hard as a rock and just as cold, but when he registered her presence, he smiled warmly.

"Look what Wendi made for appetizers! Chinese food!" June said, holding out her plate for her Godfather to take his pick.

"Good old Wendi, she really does spoil us," Sirius said, shooting a look at Cressida. "Hey, Kiddo, why don't you go hang out up stairs, we'll go out somewhere special tonight after Remus gets home so Wendi can focus her energy on tomorrow, okay?"

June nodded, and headed back out of the library. She had been hoping to diffuse the situation, but Rosalind had gone too far that time.

June stood outside the door again, unable to resist. She knew Sirius knew she was there, he had raised her for the past four years, if he didn't want her to hear, he'd put a silencing spell up.

"I want you to get out of my house. You are fired. Thank you for your help, I will pay you half of what we agreed on, I hope I never have the displeasure of seeing you again." Sirius voice was stiff, controlled. He was trying not to lose his temper.

June heard the distinct stomping of high heeled feet coming her way, and she ducked behind the pillar of the staircase.

The library door slammed open, and then the front door followed.

June peeked out from behind her pillar to see Sirius standing there smiling at her.

"Come on in here kiddo, we gotta talk."

June followed a little meekly.

They sat down like they had the night before, June resting her still full plate on her lap.

Sirius looked at her over steepled fingers. "I know you heard just about everything that woman said."

June nodded. No sense in denying it.

Sirius waited, then threw out a "Well? What do you think?"

June blinked. "About what? About the woman who was trying to get into your bed? About my lack of mother figure? About you calling Remus a girl?"

Sirius took a deep breath, "about me, trying to… replace James." His brows were furrowed, and he looked deeply worried.

June stood up and sat on the couch next to him, snuggling into his side, and forcing him to place his arm around her. "Do you really think that the man who made you my Godfather, who appointed you to raise me if anything happened to him, would be upset at you doing so?"

Sirius relaxed a little, "Well, no. but I don't want _you_ to think that your father is in anyway unimportant."

June laughed, "Are you kidding? I'm the spitting image of the man. He died to give mom and me a chance to escape. I love him with a little section of my heart, dedicated just for him. And right next to Dad, is Mum. I will never forget my parents, what they did for me, but I'm not going to keep you at arms length just because they might be offended, which I'm sure they aren't."

Sirius nodded, hugging her close.

"In that case, how would you like to add Black to your name?" June pulled away and looked up. She looked into Sirius' eyes, to see if he was kidding or not. He wasn't.

"That would be great!" June said, tackling him in a hug, "How long will the paper work take? Can I be introduced with it tomorrow, even if the paper work takes longer?"

Sirius laughed and pulled a stack of papers out of his pocket. He handed it to her, "It's already done."

June took the paper, unfolded it, and started reading.

She got to the second line.

"This is for adoption. Not a name alteration," June said cautiously.

Sirius suddenly looked nervous, "Isn't that what you just agreed to?"

June looked up at him, and grinned. "I thought I was just adding a name, not getting another dad!" she tackle-hugged him again, slightly crumpling the papers in the process.

After a minute, she pulled away again, and started flipping through the papers. "So, will I be June Black now?"

Sirius shook his head, "no, James is your father, you'll keep his name."

June nodded in approval. "So what's my name now?"

"Juniper Elizabeth Black Potter, as soon as you sign the marked line on the last page."

June flipped to the last page and found the line, grabbed a quill off the desk near the widow, and signed her name. The stamp that said 'approved' glowed bright red, then faded.

June smiled down at the paper, then up at her new father.

This was already the best birthday ever.

June and Sirius gave Remus the good news before he was fully through the door, and they went out to celebrate.

June and Sirius had finished planning the party, setting up the Dining Hall and organizing everything. Wendi was in charge of the food and the decoration change, when necessary. They had bought June's dress of the rack in a local store, and had commissioned Fleur to come over early and help her with her hair and make up.

Dumbledore would be there early as well, since he had been given the honor of officiating. He would lead her into the room after everyone had arrived, and run the ceremonies. He was also in charge of turning on the music, but only the first dance. Remus had burned a CD of the twenty-eight songs that would be danced to, as well as a CD of instrumental music to be played before June entered, and during dinner. June had seen the list, it was an excellent mix of 50's, 60's, a few 70's and 80's, and a bunch of 90's, most of it American, all of it muggle. In fact, Sirius had just introduced her to a new single by a new group, the Spice Girls, who looked very promising. Their single, Wannabe, was fun and bouncy and she just loved it. June couldn't wait to hear more from them.

And that night, when she went to sleep in her newly redecorated room, she thought of her new father, and how all of her friends would be coming over tomorrow to help her celebrate this most important birthday. June smiled. What an interesting two days she's had.

~*~JB~*~

A/N Cressida and Rosalind are names borrowed from two of Shakespeare's plays. Rosalind is from As You Like It, and I don't know which Cressida is from, but its pretty, yes?

and no killing me please. i know a lot of you like June and George, but it was always going to be a short relationship. i never had any intention of keeping them together longer then her birthday. ^-^ and to all the people who dont want her to end up with Draco, there are only a few of you, dont worry, shes not getting back together with him. and for those of you rooting for Draco/June, keep rooting, he will be trying.

so, i have a little drama going on in my life atm, so the party chapter might not be posted until next weekend, possibly a little longer. lucky for you all, its already written, and just needs fine tuning. the chapter after that one... well, i cant say when that will be posted. cause i cant say when i'll be finishing it. ^_^ have a little pity on me, i'm moving from California to Washington(state) on three days notice.

on the plus side, i bought a new laptop, finally, so i dont have to write in the library anymore. ^_^ im very excited about this.

^_^ next chapter is the party! please review!


	52. Chapter 52 Sweet Sixteen

Chapter 52 Sweet Sixteen

A/N **if you have any questions after you read this, the A/N at the bottom should explain them. Otherwise, send me a PM or review, and I'll explain as best I can.**

And you may notice that part of this chapter is kind of low on dialogue, this is because the rest of it is so HIGH on dialogue that I was getting sick of the talking… I hope you don't mind, I did try.

One little treat I have, is a playlist. I put together a little playlist on YouTube of the songs I picked for the party. More are on the list then are mentioned, cause I didn't want to mention all 45+ songs, but if you search june potter on YouTube, it should pop up. You can listen to it starting at the music part, or you can start now. Trust me, it's long enough. I recommend setting it to shuffle, and if you so desire, click the song when it's mentioned or just let it play through. I really hope most of you know these songs, they're really greatness.

^_^ special thanks to Copious Grace for betaing, even though I did delete your suggestion.

~*~ JP~*~

On the morning of her 16th birthday, June woke up refreshed and excited. She went downstairs and had a bagel and smear with her Dad and Remus. It felt so weird, to call him Dad in her head, purposely. Sirius had insisted that she needn't call him Dad at all, that he was fine with Sirius, but he didn't mind if she called him Dad either. So, she decided that she would call him Sirius, be refer to him as her Dad. It was just more comfortable for her.

After breakfast, she headed up stairs, showered, brushed her teeth and put on sweat pants and a tank top. She went down stairs to wait for Fleur.

At about noon, she received an owl from Snape; it was the potion that corrected her eye sight, with directions to take it eight hours before she wanted her eyesight to return to its current condition. As if she hadn't taken this potion two years ago for the Yule Ball.

So, since her party was five hours long, she would take the potion at 2 o'clock, and not have to worry about her glasses for an hour after the party ended.

At 1o'clock, Fleur arrived in beautiful lavender robes, her hair in a lovely French twist, perfect make-up, and the envy of every girl in the world. She looked June up and down in her sweat pant ensemble, and tsked. June just rolled her eyes and led Fleur up to her room.

She admired her room a moment, then rushed June into the bathroom.

For three hours June was worked on.

Fleur had handed her a potion first off, which grew her hair out to her waist while Fleur was laying the base work for her make-up. With the base done, and her hair grown, Fleur took out her wand and started cutting. June had felt the magically grown hair, and Fleur must have had a very expensive form of the hair growth potion, because it didn't feel thin or stringy at all, in fact it felt thicker and heavier then normal. She also remembered to take Snape's Potion.

Once Fleur was done cutting, she added a few products, some heat, and then pinned it all out of the way with a thousand bobby pins. She finished June's make-up, then went back to work on her hair.

More water, creams, sprays, and heat were applied, along with a few hmms and huhs.

At 4 o'clock, Fleur left her to get dressed and get ready for her entrance, while she joined the party.

June slipped on her white and gold dress, white baby doll gloves, and white lace ballet slippers. She added two thin gold bangles on her right hand; she looked in the mirror and smiled. She had been right; her hair was thicker and heavier then usual. It was big and fluffy, like she was on one of those American country music award shows. Her hair hung in soft curls around her shoulders, with the curls framing her face perfectly; her make-up was natural and soft, making her look perfect and young.

She snuck down stairs between guest arrivals, and ran past the table that held her few presents and her cashbox, an ornate box that people put bank notes in, and into the library before Sirius could let in another group.

Dumbledore was sitting in her big squishy chair, reading a book, when she entered.

"You look lovely, my dear," Dumbledore smiled, looking over his glasses at her.

June blushed, "Thank you." She sat on the nearest part of the couch to him.

She looked at his hand, last she had seen it, it was black and withered, but Dumbledore was wearing gloves. He defiantly looked the part of an Officiate. He was wearing a deep purple robe with gold and silver stars embroidered all over it. His beard even had two little braids running down the sides.

They sat in silence for another minute before June asked the big question.

"So, when do we go out there?" June asked shifting nervously.

Dumbledore smiled reassuringly, "Wendi will let us know when the head count reaches seventy."

June nodded and sat back to wait.

~*~DM~*~

Rule # 132; Malfoys are always fashionably late, so as to make an entrance.

Rule # 50; Malfoys never break the rules of high society

Draco and his parents Apparated just outside the gate leading into Black Manor at 4:05, about thirty minutes before they'd usually arrive in this type of situation. Draco had argued with his parents for a good thirty minutes to get there reasonably on time; he refused to miss anything important on June's special day. They had walked slowly up the path from where they had appeared. The house was situated on a large bit of land in a Wizarding neighborhood, a pretty good ways from Malfoy Manor. Of course, the Malfoys lived in a very rich neighborhood, and this was one of many 'well-off' neighborhoods. It was probably the Wizarding community closest to June's Aunt and Uncle's house.

They had walked up the long brick path lined with Hibiscus bushes and Birds of Paradise stalks. Spells must have made the tropical flowers grow in the yard, but that wasn't odd for wizards. In the center of the path, which went around in a large circle, was a fountain. It was a nice marble statue of a stag and a doe, standing together facing the left side of the yard, in front of them sat what looked like a wolf howling, facing the opposite direction, a grim looking dog curled up at the wolf's feet, facing forward, with a swan, looking kind of like it was added as an after thought, facing the same way as the deer, just sitting with the canines like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Beyond the flowers lining the path, the Malfoys could see a miniature forest to their left, and an expansive stretch of wild flowers surrounding a gazebo and a Willow tree to their right. The only way to get to the gazebo appeared to be a grey stone path that led from behind the Manor. It was an interesting mix of wild darkness on one side, and wild beauty on the other.

The Malfoys made it to the door, still admiring the surroundings. With a ring of the bell, they were greeted by their host. Sirius smiled tightly at them, greeted and welcomed them in. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had their envelope with the typical sweet sixteen bank note for the girls future. Draco was holding an actual gift. Very few people give a girl a sweet sixteen gift, it's considered really personal.

June's Godfather showed them to the gift table, narrowing his eyes slightly when Draco laid his box down among the small pile of packages, then led them to the party area.

It was a modest sized room; it fit the size of the Manor, about half the size of the Great Hall in Hogwarts and about ten square feet smaller then the one in Malfoy Manor.

They weren't the first people there, but they defiantly weren't last. Unless only twenty people were invited to this party.

Draco watched his parents make their way over to Snape, who was sulking in a corner scowling at the werewolf who appeared to be trying to socialize with him.

Draco headed over to the table covered in appetizers, where all the teens were. Only the Weasley bunch, Granger and the Beuxbaton's Champion were there. They probably came early.

This meant, of course, that June's current boyfriend was there. He assumed it was the Twin that didn't have his arm around the ex-Gryffindor Chaser.

He noticed that the Twins had developed a sense of style over the past weeks, dressing a lot more extravagantly then they used to. Even the youngest Weasley male was looking sharp. Both Twins wore dark blue, and Ronald wore a set of robes in an interesting dark violet color. The girls looked really pretty, even Granger. Granger had on a rose pink colored sundress looking ensemble and the Weaslette was in a cerulean one shoulder, goddess style dress.

Draco stuck to the opposite side of the table, people were coming in every minute or so, he saw no reason to talk to June's boyfriend.

The food was interesting; he'd never tasted anything like it. He'd have to talk to June about it. He tried some kind of crispy orange glazed chicken, a meatball that had broccoli tops stuffed in the center, and some chicken on a stick that had an odd sauce on it; it was a little sweet and a little salty. There was a large ravioli looking item that tasted nothing like Italian food, but was good. It was pasta wrapped around some kind of meat and cabbage mixture, from what he could tell, and the dipping sauce added a little salty sweet, but different then what was on the chicken. He wasn't brave enough to try what Granger called a spring roll; she seemed much too excited about it.

~*~SS~*~slightly earlier

Severus scowled at the man talking to him. He'd already refused his request, but he was still talking.

"So, you're absolutely sure you don't want to do it?" Lupin asked for the 5th time. "I'm sure June would appreciate it if you did."

Severus glared. "I said no, and I mean no. Now bugger off. I'm here, that's more than enough." He growled.

Lupin sighed, but did, at last, bugger off.

Severus tried not to groan as the Malfoy's took his place.

_Was it so much to ask to just be allowed to disappear into a corner and watch? _

~*~RW~*~

Ron stood next to the food table, he'd got a butterbeer and headed over with the rest of the Weasley group, they'd been there well before the party started, so that his brothers fiancé could help June get ready.

Ron watched as Fleur flipped her beautiful blond hair over her shoulder, taking a bite of the strange, but good, food that was on display. _She's so pretty. Bill has to be the luckiest guy ever. I wish I could be as cool as Bill… he just makes it look so easy… _

Ron glanced over to his sister, who was talking to Hermione. Hermione was pretty… in a plain, smart kind of way. Her hair looked better today than it usually did, similar to the Yule Ball.

His eyes strayed back to Fleur, she had her arm in Bill's and was laughing at something he had said. What made Bill so cool, and him so not? What was the difference? Was it clothes? The Twins had better clothes, and June just dumped George. And June was almost as good as Fleur. What made _her_ like George in the first place? Was it the Twin thing? But Malfoy wasn't a twin. In fact, Malfoy and George are about as opposite as they could be. The Diggory guy didn't have anything in common either.

Ron watched Ginny and Hermione as they looked at the people arriving. What was it that made girls like someone?

Ron took another bite sized food item from the table and popped it into his mouth. Maybe the answer would come to him as he got older.

~*~DM~*~

At about 4:15, Draco assumed most of the people coming were there, and he wasn't surprised to see no Slytherins. Fashionably late was in another five minutes, so they'd be there momentarily.

Draco sighed as he counted the number of Malfoy Rules he'd broken for June so far, he was up to twenty at least, and he'd broken another two insisting he get there on time and bringing the wrapped gift.

Teddy Nott entered and headed straight for Draco. He was probably the only person he really knew in the room.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Draco stated, raising an eyebrow.

Teddy shrugged, "I told Pansy I got an invitation, and she asked me to come. Are the girls here yet?"

Draco looked around and saw them coming toward them, he didn't know how he missed the girls, but he assumed it had something to do with the two glares he was receiving.

Pansy was wearing a dark red dress that showed off her… assets. And apparently Blaise shopped at the same store, because her more ample 'assets' were clearly on display in her black dress. Teddy was dressed in typical dress robes, for the mildly well off pureblood, in tan and dark blue.

Draco had strayed away from the Malfoy tradition, black, green, silver or white, and was dressed in dark grey robes with cornflower blue accents. They were softer and more inviting, which was breaking another of the Malfoy rules, number sixty-two if he recalled correctly, and he did.

Draco noticed the door open again to admit more guests, and saw Daphne with her family. Draco excused himself from his fellow Slytherins, more then ready to get away from the angry glares the girls wouldn't let up on. He was still on pretty good terms with Daphne, so he took his blessing when he saw it.

Daphne was dressed in a spring green dress that looked lovely on her. Her mother wandered off quickly to the drink station, leaving what looked like Daphne's little sister behind.

Draco stepped up and grinned at her, "Daphne, a pleasure as always."

Daphne gave him a tight nod and introduced her sister, Astoria. Astoria was much different then her sister. She had light yellow hair and baby blue eyes, where Daphne had mousy brown hair and topaz colored eyes.

Daphne grinned maliciously as Astoria attached herself to Draco and asked him to keep an eye on her, before heading over to the Weasley bunch.

Over the next ten minutes, Draco found out a _lot_ about Astoria Greengrass. She was fourteen and transferring to Hogwarts, _lucky him_, she had her own horse and she wanted to work in a job that let her work with animals until she got married. Astoria liked Quiddich players, but wasn't very good at playing, she came from a pureblooded family and was her fathers pride and joy, so she'd be making a good match to some very lucky pureblood man. Draco rolled his eyes, this little girl was more annoying then Pansy.

Finally, she was silenced by a commotion outside the Dining Hall, everyone turned to look as the Minister of Magic entered, a scowling Sirius leading him.

He stood off to the side, only speaking to those who came to him, which was only the werewolf.

A few minutes later, the appetizer table disappeared and the guests all stood around the edges of the room, a chair materializing in the middle of the room. Once it appeared, everyone stepped a little closer, then settled. The doors opened once again, and a camera flash went off.

June walked in, led by Dumbledore. He held her hand and walked one step ahead of her, as ceremony dictated.

She was wearing a white dress with gold trimming, and it was just so June, that Draco couldn't help but smile.

~*~JP~*~

It was 4:30, and everyone should be there by now. The library had a charm on it, so she couldn't hear anything going on outside the room.

Sirius entered, letting her and Dumbledore know it was almost time, and warning them that an unexpected guest had arrived, the Minister of Magic.

Sirius smiled at her, "Don't worry about it, there's not much he can say in front of all these people, so I say we just ignore him."

Dumbledore agreed, "This is _your_ day Juniper, you can't let someone as insignificant as the Minister of Magic stop you from enjoying it."

June grinned and nodded. She wasn't sure how she'd be able to speak when it came time, but she would enjoy this day, no matter what happened.

Sirius exited, and June and Dumbledore stood in the entrance hall for a few moments.

"Ready?" Dumbledore asked

June looked up at him, "If I freeze or mess up, will you help me?"

Dumbledore smiled, "You have nothing to fear June, these are your friends and family. They love you. And I will do my best to save you if you trip."

June smiled and took a deep breath.

The doors opened.

There was a path leading to the middle of the room, where they were headed. Every eye in the room was on her, and she could feel her face heat.

She glanced around, looking for a friendly face, and noticed the walls. There was a blown up picture of from the Yule Ball, a little ways down, there was one that she assumed was her mother on her sixteenth birthday, a little past that, just over the stage in the corner was one from the Quibbler last spring. On the other side of the room held a group picture of her and her friends in third year, a picture of her between Sirius and Remus, and lastly, one of her brewing, hair up and glasses slipping down her nose. They were still shots, and they calmed June down exponentially.

Dumbledore led her to the chair and she sat down with her hands folded gently in her lap. He stood behind her, hands on the back of the chair.

June smiled at her guests, waiting. A movement to the side made her turn her head, Sirius was coming out of the crowd. He was holding his hands out, carrying a necklace. He stepped directly in front of her and spoke loudly.

"This necklace was given to your mother on her sixteenth birthday by your father. She wanted you to have it." Sirius smiled, holding up a delicate silver chain with three emerald tear drop pendants, two slightly smaller then the one in the middle.

Dumbledore held June's hair out of the way as Sirius put it on her. June wasn't allowed to move or speak for this part.

Sirius placed a kiss on her left cheek and stepped back into the crowd.

From the other side of the crowd, Remus stepped forward, a delicate tiara in his hands. A couple people oohed a little at the sight. It was a thin silver band with many fragile branch-like filaments of silver going up to form the half circle crown of the tiara. Set in the very center was a bead of gold, and off to the sides were two more, slightly smaller.

Like Sirius before him, Remus stepped directly in front of her and spoke loud enough fro everyone to hear. "This Tiara represents your station in this world. It was passed from your father's mother down to you. It was his fondest desire that you wear it today." He smiled, placing it on her head gently. Remus gave her a kiss on her right cheek and stepped back into the crowd.

Sirius stepped out of the crowd directly in her line of sight. He stepped forward, not presenting anything. He knelt down on one knee in front of June and held up a signet ring for her inspection. She had expected some kind of mix of the Potter family crest and the Black family crest, but it wasn't. It had a stag and a doe profile silhouetted together in the background, with two wolves, one looking more like a dog, howling with their backs to each other, and a swan taking flight right in the middle at the bottom, wings outstretched covering the backs of the two canines. It looked a lot like the fountain at the front of the manor…

"This ring is a symbol of the family we've created. This is a gift from me to you." He picked up her left hand and slipped it on her index finger. June blinked and one lone tear fell down her cheek. Sirius smiled, got up and kissed her left cheek again, wiping away the tear before standing behind her on Dumbledore's right.

Remus stepped out of the crowd from the same spot that Sirius had. He carried two high heeled shoes in his hands. They looked like they were made of glass with crushed gold flakes melted into the top.

He stepped forward and knelt in front of June. Remus very slowly and very carefully removed one of her lace ballet shoes. "These shoes are a gift from me." He placed the first shoe on her foot. They looked like glass, but they felt like cotton. Remus removed the other slipper. "They represent your transformation from a lovely little girl, into an enchanting young woman." He placed the second shoe on her foot. He looked up at her, smiling.

June smiled back at him as he stood up and kissed her right cheek. Remus moved behind her to stand to Dumbledore's left.

June stared out at the rapt faces staring at her. Dumbledore stepped in front of her and held out his hand. With his help, June stood. Dumbledore turned to face the crowd, still holding her hand. June didn't move.

"May I present Juniper Elizabeth Black Potter," Dumbledore winked at her as the whispering started and a camera flashed. "The heir to the Potter and Black family, and a young woman."

The crowd clapped and cheered softly. Dumbledore led her to the raised platform in the corner of the room. There was a table set up on it with an elaborate candelabra sitting in the center. The whole thing was circular with sixteen candles of different colors.

The candelabra was comprised of three layers of candles. The base was pretty plain and traditional, about a foot and a half tall, with a hollow half circle at the top. The first layer was four candles evenly spaced around the edges of the bowl, the second layer of candles also had four candles, two branches from each of the first candles met to hold the second layer of candles in place, forming four pointed star if you looked down on the structure. The last layer of candles was held by each of the middle layer of candles having two branches lead off to hold the final eight candles.

The center candles had two red ones across from each other, and the other two were purple. The second layer of candles had one blue, one pink, one white and one orange, and the third layer were all green. She understood the significance of this, but knew the Headmaster would say it all out loud any way, so she just listened and responded.

"Juniper, the first candle is to be lit by your father," Dumbledore said to her, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Who will you choose to stand in the place of James Potter?"

June spoke to Dumbledore, not looking at the crowd, "I choose Sirius Black as my father. He has been like a father to me for many years, and has recently become my adoptive father."

Sirius stepped up to the table and lit the first red candle with his wand, unprompted as everyone else would do, even if they had no previous warning, which no one was supposed to have. He stepped down immediately.

"Juniper," Dumbledore said again, following the tradition to the T. "The second candle is to be lit by your mother. Who will you choose to stand in the place of Lily Potter?"

Again, June spoke directly to Dumbledore, neither of them paying much attention to the crowd or candelabra. "I choose Remus Lupin to fill in for my mother. He has a kind spirit and has always been there for me. He is always willing to listen to me, and objectively give an opinion."

Remus stepped up, a smile lighting his face, and lit the second red candle in the center of the candelabra, and stepped down.

"Juniper, the third candle is reserved for a mentor." Dumbledore said solemnly, "Who do you choose to light this candle?"

"I choose Severus Snape to light this candle." June said formally. "He is my Head of House and has encouraged my passion for Potions. He has always patiently answered my questions and explained magic I didn't understand."

Snape stepped up, scowl in place, but a light in his eyes. He lit the orange candle in the second tier of the candelabra and stepped down.

"Juniper, the fourth candle is reserved for someone who has changed your life significantly," Dumbledore recited, "Who do you choose to light this candle?"

"I choose Rubeus Hagrid to light this candle." June said, sneaking a glace to see Hagrid's surprised face. "He introduced me to the Wizarding World and took me to Diagon Ally for my supplies. He was the one who took me across the Lake as a first year."

Hagrid sniffed as he stepped onto the platform and lit the white candle in the middle layer with his pink umbrella. He sniffed again as he stepped down.

"Juniper, the fifth candle is reserved for someone who helped you grow as a witch." Dumbledore said, "who will you choose to light this candle?"

"I choose Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy." June smiled as a few people actually gasped. "They have welcomed me in their home every summer since I was eleven, and taught me politics and Wizarding customs."

Narcissa and Lucius stepped up together and both held Lucius' wand to light the pale blue candle in the second level. They stepped down.

"Juniper, the sixth candle is reserved for someone who has helped you grow as a person." Dumbledore said, smiling proudly at her, "Who do you choose to light this candle?"

"I choose Arthur and Molly Weasley." June said calmly. "They have shown me the kind of mother I want to be, the kind of marriage I want to have, and that the important things in life are always worth fighting for."

Mrs. Weasley was openly crying when she and Mr. Weasley stepped up. They held Mr. Weasley's wand and lit the rose candle, and stepped off the stage.

"Juniper, the seventh candle is reserved for a friend." Dumbledore said, "Who will you choose to light this candle?"

"I choose Draco Malfoy" June said, smiling as another gasp made its way around the room. "He was my very first friend in this world, and we have remained good friends despite a few ups and downs."

Draco stepped up on the stage and lit the first green candle. He stepped down.

"Juniper, the eighth candle is reserved for a friend." Dumbledore said, "Who will you choose to light this candle?"

"I choose Millicent Bulstrode," June said, happy to be able to honor her friends in this way. "She is open-minded, honest, and trustworthy. She will always help out her friends."

Millie practically skipped up onto the stage and lit the second green candle, then skipped down.

"Juniper, the ninth candle is reserved for a friend." Dumbledore said, "Who will you choose to light this candle?"

"I choose Neville Longbottom." June said, peeking at her friend to watch him blush. "He has always been able to keep me smiling and get me out of even my grumpiest mood."

There were a few soft giggles at this, but Neville proudly stepped on stage and lit the third green candle. He stepped down, still a little puffed up with pride.

"Juniper, the tenth candle is reserved for a friend." Dumbledore said, not showing any wariness at asking the same question over and over again. "Who will you choose to light this candle?"

"I choose Luna Lovegood." June said grinning, "She keeps me sane."

Luna pranced up, lit the fourth green candle and pranced down again.

"Juniper, the eleventh candle is reserved for a friend." Dumbledore said, "Who will you choose to light this candle?"

"I choose Cedric Diggory." June had to stifle a laugh at his shocked face. "He was the first to treat me like a young woman, and not a little girl."

A little stunned, Cedric stepped up and lit the fifth green candle.

"Juniper, the twelfth candle is reserved for a friend." Dumbledore said, "Who will you choose to light this candle?"

"I choose Ginevra Weasley." June said, "She keeps me down to earth and gets me away from my books when she can."

Ginny happily stepped up and lit the sixth green candle, before stepping down again.

"Juniper, the thirteenth candle is reserved for a friend." Dumbledore said, "Who will you choose to light this candle?"

"I choose Ronald Weasley." June smiled, why did the guys always look so surprised? "We didn't start out as friends, but we have both grown up since then. Now we are close enough that I don't mind when he beats me at chess every time we play."

Ron stepped up and lit the seventh green candle, still a little dazed, and stepped down again.

"Juniper, the fourteenth candle is reserved for a friend." Dumbledore said, "Who will you choose to light this candle?"

June hesitated slightly, which everyone noticed. "I choose George Weasley. He keeps me laughing."

George stepped up, smiling slightly, and lit the last green candle.

"Juniper, the fifteenth candle is reserved for your oldest and dearest friend." Dumbledore said, "Who will you choose to light this candle?"

"I choose Hermione Granger." June said confidently. "She was the second friend I made, and has never waivered in her loyalty and friendship."

Hermione stepped up with a big grin on her face and lit the first purple candle in the center of the candelabra.

"Juniper, the sixteenth candle is reserved for your newest dear friend." Dumbledore said, "Who will you choose to light this candle?"

"I choose Daphne Greengrass," June said relieved at how close to the end they were. "I've known her less then a year, but we had a connection from the moment we met."

Daphne stepped up and lit the last candle, the purple one in the first tier. She stepped down.

June turned to her candelabra, every candle was lit. It was meant to show her how loved she was, and how much _she _has impacted the life of those present. The candles wouldn't light if the people she chose didn't love and appreciate her back. There was nothing more embarrassing then unlit candles on ones sixteenth birthday.

The candelabra disappeared; it would be displayed in the library for the year, according to tradition. The candles would burn down this time next year.

All of the seventy-one guests crowded toward the back of the room, as soon as the candelabra disappeared. As soon as everyone was out of the way, Sirius raised his hand and five long tables appeared in Hogwarts formation around the room.

Each table had fourteen seats, seven on each side; each seat had a formal place setting and a name tag. The tables were covered in shimmering white table cloths, with emerald green runners down the center. There were two center pieces on each table, a glass fish bowl filled with white and black marbled stones, a purple Gerber daisy sitting on top with three stalks of white lily of the valley sticking out on one side.

The place settings had gold plates, gold and glass goblets, and gold utensils, with a purple napkin held in a cylinder by a gold napkin ring with JP in large calligraphy on the face. At the top of every plate was a dark purple gift box with ribbon holding it closed and tags that told people where to sit.

Each guest had a ribbon appear tied around their pinky finger, indicated which table to look for their name at.

The head table had white ribbons, this was where the hosts and their dearest would sit. The first table perpendicular to the head table had gold ribbons, the younger Gryffindors and their parents were placed at this table. The table next to it had black ribbons, this is where older Gryffindors, and a few real adults, were placed. The third table had silver ribbons, and was mostly comprised of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, plus a few adults. The last table had green ribbons, and they were the Slytherin guests, and Rita Skeeter.

Since he wasn't invited, Hagrid gave up his seat at the head table to the Minister of Magic, but Hagrid was seated at the end of the table, so there was very little disrupted.

Luckily, Hagrid had been seated as far from June as possible, so the Minister still couldn't reach her. Not that anyone had explained what would be so bad about the Minister getting a moment of her time, but she didn't want to ask questions today.

Everyone found their seats, and the meal began.

At the Head table, Remus sat at one end of the table, next to him was Sirius, then June, Daphne, Hermione, Millie and the Minister. Hagrid sat at the end, and on his other side was Fleur, Bill, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Arthur and Molly, who sat across from Remus.

The second table started off with Neville's Gran, who sat next to Colin's dad. Then was Dennis, Colin, Ginny, Luna, and Luna's father. Across from Mrs. Longbottom was Seamus' mum, a seventh year Gryffindor prefect Ben Jackman, his fellow prefect Britney Jones, Seamus, Dean, Ron, and Neville, who was seated as far from his gran as possible, while staying at the same table.

The third table began with mostly adults. Mr. Patil sat on the end, Mrs. Patil was next, and then Mrs. Brown, Ms Zabini, Blaise, and George finished off the first side. Across from George sat his twin, who seated with Angelina. Alicia and Katie were next, with lavender, Pavarti and Padma finishing off the loud group.

The fourth table was pretty noisy as well. Mr. Abbot, Susan Bones' Aunt, and Mr. Macmillan all talked Ministry business and politics. Cedric was next to them, but focused on his neighbors, the current seventh year prefects for Hufflepuff, Emily Leonard and Jason Seller. Michael Corner finished off that side of the table, but spoke with those across from him. Zach Smith was directly across from him, next to Anthony Goldstein, then Terry Boot, followed by Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, the last three sitting across from the adults who brought them.

The last table was very quiet and dignified. The Malfoys started off this table, Draco on one side, his parents on the other. Next to the elder Malfoy's were the Slytherin seventh year prefects Phillip Lynch and Eva Creed, then the Ravenclaw seventh year prefects, Aurora Honeywell and Elliot Logan. Rita finished off that line. Next to Draco sat Pansy, then Teddy, Cho Chang, the date she brought, a Ravenclaw seventh year named Borachio Priam, but called Boro by most. Last at the table was Daphne's mother and little sister Astoria.

The traditional eight course meal started with the appetizers when everyone arrived. June hadn't gotten any of these, so she was particularly hungry.

The first course was the salad dish. Usually it was something like an oyster salad with bitter greens, but for June's meal, it was and apple, asparagus, strawberry and romaine salad with balsamic vinaigrette. Fresh, light, and yummy. A few people looked shocked, but after a bite or two, started talking to their neighbors again.

At the fifth table, conversation was a little stilted.

Pansy was sneering at her salad, picking around the fruit while most of the others were secretly enjoying it very much. "I hope the whole meal isn't this undignified." She muttered to Teddy.

Teddy shrugged and picked a strawberry out of Pansy's dish, earning him a glare from everyone who saw. It was not proper etiquette to eat off of someone else's plate.

"So, what did everyone think of the ceremonies?" Rita asked from the end of the table. She, personally, found the salad to be exceptionally fresh and delicious, but she had been seated with the perfect table to really get a good story about the lack of proper etiquette seen so far.

Cho decided to speak up, for what ever reason, "I think it was a very modern and personal take on the traditional rituals. The candle ceremony really honored her friends and family, and the shoes ceremony was almost too personal for this many people to see."

Rita turned to the young woman, "And how do you know Miss Potter? Are you in her House? In her class?"

Cho blushed, "I'm a Ravenclaw, and a year above Juniper, but I'm a Seeker, and we've competed together."

Rita smiled condescendingly and turned to the others present. "Draco, how did you feel, lighting a candle for your ex girlfriend?"

Draco went into Malfoy mode, and answered politically, "I was honored of course. We have remained friends despite our lack of romantic relationship."

Rita grinned like a cat with her cream, "And how do you feel about her recent break up with her Weasley boyfriend?"

Everyone at the table looked shocked and quickly looked to the Weasley Twins seated a few tables away.

"I-I didn't know." Draco stuttered, looking around to see if anyone else had known.

"It happened two days ago," Astoria spoke up, batting her eyes a little at Draco. "Daphne was very worried about her, but she was the one to break it off, and the boy doesn't seem to mind too much."

Rita turned her attention to the fourteen year old who seemed to be completely up to date on all things Juniper.

"And you are?" Rita asked as the salads disappeared.

The small salad was followed by a chilled tomato soup, with a ribbon of cream swirled on top. Again, this was not the norm. At, say, a Parkinson sweet sixteen, the soup course would be a boulyabaze or a French onion soup in the cooler months.

Everyone paused to taste the soup, most finding it as wonderful and interesting as the salad, although Pansy sneered at it, of course.

Astoria turned to the reporter, "I'm Astoria Greengrass, my big sister is June's best friend!" she said with a proud grin.

Rita's feral grin reappeared. "really? What else can you tell us about our little June?"

Astoria opened her mouth, but was quickly silenced by her mother.

"If you would like to know more about Juniper, I recommend you ask her," she said, nose in the air and sneer in place. Mrs. Greengrass was a fierce woman to behold, almost scarier then Narcissa, when she wanted to be.

Pansy spoke up, talking straight to the reporter, "I think June's bastardizing pureblooded Wizarding traditions with the cavalier way she discards the most important aspects."

Everyone turned to look at her, including a few from the table behind Pansy.

"Having gold on her dress is a sign that she tainted and impure, having people present her with gifts more then once during the shoe ceremony is disgraceful and insulting to those deceased that they are supposed to represent, and having that many boys in her candle ceremony is lewd." Pansy looked down as the soup was switched out for a pasta dish, and wrinkled her nose. "And this food is just insulting to her guests and their sense of taste.

The pasta course was the third to appear, and instead of some horribly fancy pasta with a super fancy sauce, Sirius' House-elf chose to send out lobster ravioli in a creamy lemon better sauce. Even Narcissa Malfoy looked pleased.

"Parkinson," Eva Creed, the Slytherin Prefect above June, said, "do yourself a favor, and shut your mouth."

At the table next to the 'Slytherin' table, the 'Gossip' table, was definitely buzzing with talk.

The Patil Twins and Lavender Brown were the biggest gossips of Hogwarts, second being the Hufflepuff girls Hannah and Susan. So with the two Hufflepuff girls, and their parents, the table was a riot of discussion, from each plate of food to every candle lit. Hannah and Susan would be telling everyone they knew about the modernization of the old traditions, and they could imagine that in a year or two, the whole thing would be torn up by the roots and reworked to be specific to the personality of each girl to turn 16.

Cedric stayed unusually quiet, preferring to eat the food before him, to gossiping with those around him. He was used to it, before June's class of Gryffindors, Hufflepuff was known for their gossip chain.

Zach Smith was just as bad as Pansy, sneering and picking at everything put before him. He was not used to be invited to these things, he wasn't exactly popular with girls, and as a naturally picky eater, he didn't like pretentious food. And as un-fancy as this food was for Pansy, it was equally _too_ fancy for Smith.

The main course was pineapple and cherry glazed chicken on small bed of jasmine rice with a side of broccoli. This would be where high class witches would have duck, rabbit or venison at their party. June liked chicken, and Wendi knew this. As 'peasant' as the dish was, it was beautifully presented and delicious.

Except for two people. Zach proceeded to scrape the fruit off his chicken and barely touched it, while eating the rice. Pansy scraped the fruit onto the rice to flavor it, pushed the plebian meat aside, and enjoyed the broccoli the most.

When the main course was finished, the cheese course was presented. This actually awed a few people. It was a cheese soufflé, where most would have some horrible stinky cheese and wine. Everyone's drink was replaced with wine for this course, but it was a sweet wine that balanced the slightly salty soufflé perfectly. No one was given enough to get tipsy. As soon as everyone finished their soufflé, the wine was replaced with their previous drinks, weather it be pumpkin juice, butterbeer, or something stronger.

The plates disappeared and rotating trays popped in filled with a selection of cake pops. There was a lemon cake pop covered in a light glaze, a red velvet cake pop with a cherry filling and a chocolate coating, this one came in a little dish of whipped cream. The last flavor was chocolate cake pop, dipped in a mint glaze, then dipped again in chocolate glaze. There was more than enough for everyone to try each flavor.

The third table down, dubbed the 'Twin' table, for the two sets of twins spaced over the fourteen seats, were the most excited about this particular course. Of course, with the lineup of Quiddich players, gossips, and parents who knew each other very well, it was probably the most exciting table to be at.

"How are we supposed to rig the cake to explode, when the cake is in the form of personal treats?" Fred asked, frowning at his mint pop.

Angelina picked out her second pop, a lemon one, and grinned, "Who cares? You could market these things so easily! They're delicious!"

Alicia nodded enthusiastically, "who would have thought of personal cake on a stick? These are ten times better then cupcakes!"

George smiled, picking up a mint pop. He knew June wasn't particularly fond of mint in general, it was his favorite. He wondered if she'd thought of him, or if it was coincidence. He glanced up at her, and she winked at him, holding up a red velvet pop.

With Neville's Gran at the head of the last table, it was defiantly the quietest. The Gryffindor boys used their best manners, eating and talking quietly.

The Prefects made themselves known to the adults present, they'd be out in the world next year, knowing a few people in the Ministry could only help them at this point. Of course, what they didn't know, was that of the three adults present at their table, none were in a position to further their careers, unless they wanted a job at the Quibbler.

Even the younger teens were well behaved and quiet, following the example of those around them. It didn't even seem like a party at the 'Quiet' table.

When people stopped reaching for more, the cakes and tarts disappeared, reappearing on a table along the back wall where the appetizers had been before.

For the last course, a cup and saucer appeared in front of everyone. Coffee was in the cup, many options for how to fix it along the table. On each saucer was a single chocolate truffle. The teens, being teens, popped the truffle and downed the coffee. The fun part was next, and they were eager. The adults fixed their coffee and stood up with their cup and saucer. Once everyone was up, the tables disappeared. The teens stood a little back from the stage, leaving a good amount of space. The adults took their coffee to the walls where chairs had appeared.

On the stage, where the candelabra had been, now stood a stereo system. This was usually when a live Wizarding band, like the Weird Sisters, would come out.

June had spent the entire meal talking and laughing with her friends and new father. Snape sneered through the whole thing, but seemed to enjoy the food; he grabbed about four of the lemon cake pops.

June's teachers had seemed to take on the mission of not letting the Minister take her attention for even a moment of her dinner, keeping him busy with questions and opinions for the changes he'd made so far. Hagrid especially seemed able to draw his attention when it started to linger on June for too long.

When everyone was once again intermingled, June was happy to see her father come straight to her, bow and a request the first dance.

Sirius led June to the middle of the open space. He waved his wand and wrapped his arm around his daughter's waist.

As My Girl by the Temptations started playing, they danced smoothly to the beat. Sirius was a very energetic dancer, but it was a pretty mellow song, so he didn't wear June out on the first dance.

"So, how do you think its going?" Sirius asked, spinning June around during the chorus.

June laughed, smacking into his chest as she was pulled back to him. "I don't care, I'm having fun!"

Sirius grinned, "Then all is well in the world," he said, dipping her as the song ended.

After the traditional daddy-daughter dance, Remus stepped forward and cut in. the second My Girl ended, Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder started. Remus wasn't quite the dancer that Sirius was, so they stumbled around the floor a little, but so many people were awed by the song, that they barely noticed.

Remus and June laughed as they both almost tripped over their own feet to a song that, while most hadn't heard before, had almost every woman in the building crying just a little, and a few men bright eyed as well.

At the finish of the song, Remus kissed her hand and left the dance floor.

June heard the first two notes of the next song and quickly gestured Hermione, Daphne and as many girls as she could grab onto the floor. Wannabe by the Spice Girls started the dancing with a bang.

Even though no one but June knew any of the songs, as Hermione wasn't really into music in general they all had fun listening and dancing to the music.

It was a pretty good mix of modern pop and the oldies that June and Sirius just loved.

George managed to dance with June when Two Princes by the Spin Doctors came on, and they laughed the whole time. Lovefool by the Cardigans came on just Draco requested a dance, but when he heard the beat he said he'd wait for a better song. He caught up with her when I Have a Dream by Abba started.

Neville danced with her of Wouldn't It Be Nice by the Beach Boys, and blushed the whole time. You're Sixteen by Johnny Burnette played while June danced with Ben Jackman, a seventh year Gryffindor prefect, and he talked about how he'd be Head Boy this coming year the entire time.

Snape requested a dance when Hero by Mariah Carey came on, he didn't look pleased with the lyrics, but confided that it was better then some of the songs that had played.

As the teens got more energetic, the adults joined more often. Lucius danced with June during Dr Hook's Only Sixteen, which was a little funny, but no one would dare laugh at Lucius Malfoy.

Fred danced with June for Dancing Queen by Abba, and it was… interesting to watch.

When June heard the beginnings of the Shoop Shoop Song by Betty Everett, she managed to get Ron and Hermione dancing, but it didn't end like she'd wanted it to.

June danced with every young man at the party, and she'd seen Daphne's little sister, Astoria, talk Draco into dancing with her several times. _Looks like Draco has a bit of a fan._

Rita walked around interviewing people randomly, and Colin made a bit of a nuisance of himself with his camera. The Minister tried to speak with June on several occasions, but whenever one of her teachers saw him heading her way, she was asked to dance with them.

Dancing with Dumbledore was interesting. He caught her during True Colors by Cyndi Lauper, which is luckily a slow song, and one that no one would tease her about. Hagrid was a fun dance partner, just because the size difference between them was so ridiculous, and he caught her during You Must Have Been a Beautiful Baby by Bobby Darin, which had them both laughing.

It was almost time for everyone to start heading home, which was good because June was starting to fall asleep where she stood. The last two songs of the night she defiantly leaned on her partner a little more then usual. It was lucky her last two partners could hold her up.

Ordinary World, by Duran Duran had been claimed by Draco, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and practically hung off of him.

Draco could be seen smiling peacefully while slowly swaying to the song, his dream girl in his arms.

Sirius claimed the last song, and she stood on his feet so she wouldn't have to dance to the admittedly slow song, Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton.

After the last song, June, Sirius and Remus lined up by the door and bid everyone goodbye, personally thanking them for coming and handing them the little purple box that had been at each seat. Many commented on how much they'd liked the party, how much more fun it was then their sweet sixteen, even Pansy and Blaise were giddy and excited when they left.

When everyone was gone, June went into the library and lay down. She knew she wouldn't make it up all those stairs, so she planned on sleeping in her big comfy chair.

She'd never managed it, and she knew it wouldn't work this time either. Someone always moved her. She suspected Sirius, but it could be Wendi too.

~*~SB~*~

After putting all of the packages June had received for her birthday in her room and the box full of bank notes in the safe till they could go to Diagon Ally, he headed to the library.

Remus was helping Wendi get rid of all the decorations and clean up a bit, so it was up to Sirius to put June to bed.

She tried sleeping in that chair about three times every summer, but Sirius knew she'd regret it in the morning, so he moved her upstairs every time. Cradling her against his chest, he went up the stairs and into her room. He deposited her on the bed, removed the enchanted glass heels, her tiara, necklace and bangles. He slowly pulled the signet ring off her left index finger and the Weasley Wizard Wheezes ring off her right ring finger, and pulled off the gloves. Concentrating, he managed to switch her gold and white dress with her pajamas instantaneously. Then he vanished June's bra to her laundry basket. He'd learned that one from Wendi.

~*~DM~*~

Draco opened his favor box when he got home. It was a picture frame and a note. The picture frame looked like it was formed with silver ivy. The branches were silver, the leaves stained green, with little purple flowers on each of the corners. It was a very feminine frame. Draco opened the note.

_Thank you so much for coming to celebrate my birthday with me, please wait two days before deciding what to do with your gift._

_Yours,_

_Juniper Elizabeth Black Potter_

Draco placed the frame on his desk. He could wait two days.

But, that brought up another little piece of news. Apparently Black had decided to adopt June… it was an interesting development; it meant that Black was now in charge of her betrothal. And since he had rebelled against the pureblooded family he came from, Draco doubted June would be betrothed anytime soon.

Another thing had bothered him about the party. During the candle ceremony, June had said that the Weasley's marriage was the one she admired, not his parents. Did June want eight kids she is barely able to feed? Did she want to be a laughing stock of the Wizarding World? He couldn't be with someone like that. He couldn't be Arthur Weasley.

He needed to speak with his mother. Maybe he was reading it wrong. Maybe she meant it in a different way. Just because he couldn't see it, doesn't mean his mother didn't.

~*~next morning~*~

"Mother," Draco said to get his mums attention. He was standing in the doorway to the library where she was sitting, flipping through a book.

Narcissa smiled and waved him over. "I was wondering how long it would take," she muttered.

Draco's brow furrowed in confusion, "How long what would take?"

Narcissa smiled at her predictable son, "For you to come and ask me questions about June's candle ceremony."

Draco pouted and slouched in his chair. "Well, if you already know what I'm going to ask, then tell me the answer," he said testily. This wasn't the best way to get information out of his mother, and he knew it, but she seemed in a very relaxed mood.

Narcissa took a sip of her tea and placed a bookmark to save her page. She turned to her son, giving him her full attention, and started. "First, don't feel less important just because you were one of the first to light a candle, she didn't line you all up in order of importance like some girls do. Be flattered that she thought of you first."

Draco smirked, feeling smug that she hadn't actually known what he wanted to talk about, but still feeling a bit of the knot in his stomach loosen at that particular subject clearing up.

"Second," Narcissa smirked, seeing her son's face flit through smugness and realization, then settle back on pouting. "June admires the Weasley's parenting style more then ours because she sees how the Weasley sons have turned out. They are loving, tactile, honest and ambitious without stepping on anyone else. They are each an individual because their differences were nurtured."

Draco's brow furrowed in confusion. "So, I'm not an individual?"

Narcissa smiled reassuringly, "You are very much like any pureblood, Britain raised, only child Slytherin. You are very much like your ancestors."

Draco blinked, thinking.

Narcissa patted her son's hand. "It's not your fault, your father and I thought that our lives were what's best for you. But I've been thinking, that maybe its time for a change."

Draco looked at her with wide eyes, "What do you mean?"

Narcissa sighed, "It's time you step out of your fathers shadow and be yourself. You need to think for yourself, do thinks you enjoy, and find your real passions. June wants to be a Healer or a teacher. What do _you _want to be?"

Draco looked confused, "I want to work at the Ministry. I want to work above people and improve the Malfoy name. I want to marry someone suitable and have a son. He will continue the Malfoy line."

Narcissa smiled, "That is exactly what I mean. That is exactly why June chose the Weasley family over ours. You sound like a robot, programmed to answer questions a certain way, think a certain way. What if you became a teacher? What would you want to teach?"

Draco thought hard. It really was difficult not to automatically say that he would never be something as low as a teacher, but then, Severus was a teacher.

"I guess I would teach potions and be the head of Slytherin." Draco said, hesitatingly.

Narcissa considered him, "what about Transfiguration? It has always come naturally to you."

Draco wrinkled his nose, "That's not a very dignified position."

Narcissa shook her head, disappointed in herself and her husband as much as in their son. "Draco, I want you to try something for me, and for yourself. I want you to break as many Malfoy rules as you can this year at school."

Draco's eyes widened. He'd been forced to recite all hundred and thirty-five from memory when he was eight. Those rules were more a part of him then his blond hair and grey eyes.

Narcissa smiled at her sons gob smacked look. _Rule 87, Malfoys never looked surprised. One down, 134 to go._

This wasn't totally true, Narcissa knew that quite a few of the Malfoy rules have been broken since Draco met June, but she wanted her son to be aware of the rules he broke, if he wasn't already.

"If you can break most of them, I'm sure that June would have no problems welcoming you back in as her boyfriend. You just need to show her that there's more to you then your name," Narcissa said when Draco's attention returned to her.

Draco thought for a moment, and then nodded. "I'll try mother."

A/N Appetizers, if you couldn't figure it out, was Chinese food. Orange chicken, broccoli beef meatballs, teriyaki chicken skewers, spring rolls and potstickers. Bet you can't guess what I was eating when I planned this, eh?

Ok, the 'gift ceremony', the first gift (a gift of jewelry) was supposed to be given by the girls mother, June doesn't have a mother, so a gift was given in her honor. The second gift (a head piece, usually a tiara) is given by the father, again, he's dead, so one was given in his honor. The third gift (a symbol of love and/or luck) is supposed to be given by the Godparents and the last (shoes) by grandparents. In the place of any of the last two sets of people, the parents are supposed to appoint someone, a friend of the family or their daughters favorite teacher. Sirius decided to do it all with him and Remus. Snape declined the offer to be allowed to give her the shoes. Remus made the offer, not Sirius, during the arrival of all the guests. The left and right specifications are important too. The mother's side of the family is to kiss the left side and stand to the right, the fathers side kisses her right and stands to the left. They're to stand behind after giving a gift, but Sirius and Remus had to go back into the crowd because they each presented twice.

Borachio is from Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing, my fav play, and Priam is from Shakespeare's Hamlet (I think)

The meal: technically it's a 9 course meal, with an appertif somewhere in there, but I cut it cause it sounded dumb. And the pasta course, it's supposed to be a bread course, but again, that sounded dumb. ^_^ so I changed it. This is my wizard formal meal. Semi formal.

A cake pop, for those who don't know, is a ball of crumbled up cake mixed with a little frosting to hold it together, then dipped in a glaze or melted chocolate, or sometimes thinned frosting.

Honestly, I don't have 135 Malfoy rules. I would LOVE your help coming up with some. I have about 40, so if you can think of any creative ones, drop me a line. I may even post the full list, if I ever get it completed.

So, what did you think! Review! ^_^ 3


	53. Chapter 53 Aftermath and Summers End

Chapter 53 Aftermath and the Summers End

A/N, ok, so I am soooo sorry it took me so long to write this. Two years. Yeah, I know, i'm really really sorry, but its been a long hard two years. However, I did say that I wont give up on this story, and, unless I die, I won't.

Also, this is unbeta'd cause I figured you guys would want this asap. I had to reread the whole story to get my groove back, and hopefully I really do have it back. I highly recommend rereading it all, if its been two years since you've done so. I can't really do a recap with all the little important things without giving away my plans for this story.

also, I'm having a little trouble with the whole Sirius=father thing, so if June keeps slipping, that's why. We're BOTH getting used to it. . it was a spur of the moment idea, even though I've got a written plan for this book… kinda... ^-^' hard to teach an old dog new tricks, eh?

~*~JP~*~

The first thing June did when she woke on August 1st, was wash her hair. It was stiff, sticky and heavy. Her face felt like lead from having magical make-up on all night, and her feet hurt despite wearing comfort spelled shoes.

Finally feeling clean, June did a few morning stretches on her purple and yellow striped rug, trying to get the stiffness out of her legs and body.

Feeling a hundred times better, June finally gave her attention to the small pile in the corner of her room. Presents.

She was surprised to get so many real presents, it was supposed to be insulting, but apparently a few people knew her better then that.

She picked up the first box, which was a square about the size of her Godfathers- oops, father's fist.

The tag said it was from Millie, and when she opened the silver and purple box, she saw a pristine black crystal swan that looked like it was about to land in a lake. A little note in the bottom informed her that it would float on its own in the light of a full moon. June smiled and set the precious gift on her book shelf next to her still Hungarian Horntail figurine and her charm bracelet, which she'd decided to display in her room instead of wear.

She returned to the stack of gifts, and pulled another off the top. It was a brown box with an orange ribbon keeping it closed, about 6" by 4" and almost flat. Written right on top of the box was "To: June, From: Ron", so she assumed it was from him.

She pulled the ribbon off and lifted the lid. It was a pair of Quiddich gloves. They were green with the Kenmare Kestrels dancing leprechaun on the back, with the yellow double K's below it on the wrist. She loved them. June stood and placed them in her trunk next to her Quiddich robes. Now she really hoped she'd get to use them this year.

June picked up one of the larger gifts, and opened the top. It was a little plant, barely sprouting. She knew who it was from without seeing the card, but she read it anyway, since she knew she'd never guess what kind of plant it was. It was from Neville, as she'd guessed, and it was a charmed fire lily stalk. It would bloom next year if she planted it right away. June set it aside, she was supposed to honor each gift specially, but she wasn't up for a trip outside to play in the dirt right after she was finally clean.

Another small box wrapped in muggle paper with Happy Birthday and multicolored balloons all over it, was chosen from the pile. She'd guessed this gift giver right too. Hermione gave her a diary. It was beautiful, a black leather cover with her name stamped in silver on the spine, and an owl that looked just like Gaia flying across the cover and settling to preen on the front. June placed the gift on her bedside table, promising herself that she would write in it faithfully.

A box covered in a textured paper that seemed to change to every color in the rainbow all at the same time, was chosen next. She had a feeling she knew who gave this as well. Luna had given her a small bag made of gauze that was filled with ingredients that represented her birth sign, Leo. Leo is a masculine sun sign that is grouped with the other fire signs in the heavens. It was an old fashioned good luck charm, she recognized it from a book on the history of wizards she'd read awhile back. June untied the red ribbon holding the gold colored bag shut to take a peek at the ingredients. The gold bag represented that she was a July Leo, as apposed to an August Leo, with a red ribbon symbolizing her birth stone, a ruby. The bottom of the bag was lines with bay leaves, for visions, clairvoyance and wisdom. Cinnamon sticks were broken up and placed on top of the leaves, mixed with dried Juniper berries. The cinnamon was for Spirituality, success, healing, protection, and love. The berries not only represented June personally, they also brought strong protection to the mix. Near the top sat Carnelians, a bright orange stone, which brought protection, courage, focus, motivation and creativity. To top it off, there was a layer of pressed and dried buttercup petals, representing childhood friendship. June placed the little bundle under her pillow. This particular combination was personalized and powerful because it was given during a time when every ingredient was at its most potent, and under a pillow was the recommended location for it to remain.

A tiny little box caught her attention next, it was the size of a ring box. Opening it, there sat a pair of emerald teardrop earrings. Inside the top of the box, said, "To June with all the best wishes, Love George." June smiled and placed them in her ears. She stepped into the bathroom to take a look, and thought they would look very lovely with her emerald necklace that had been passed on to her the night before. June carefully placed them in her jewelry box.

Another large box revealed an incredible supply of chocolate frogs, and when the note said they were from Fred, she decided to have them checked before eating any. She placed the box near her bed.

Colin had given her another book full of photos. She spent a good twenty minutes flipping through it before setting it aside to continue. At this rate, it'd be dinner time before she finished.

Another present turned out to be a book, a really old, worn book from Snape. _Advanced Potions_ graced the front cover, the inside had 'Property of the Half-Blood Prince' and flipping through June noticed that almost every free space inside the book was written in tiny cramped handwriting that looked incredibly familiar.

_June, this was my book when I was your age, I hope it comes in handy in the next few years. Do Not try any spells without speaking to me first. S. Snape._

June placed the note back inside the pages of the book, where it had fallen out, and set the book on her bedside table for further perusal. She was insanely curious about that book.

With three boxes left, two that seemed to be competing for the largest box, June picked up a slim box wrapped in silver and black. Only Draco wrapped his presents this way. She was very surprised he'd stepped out of his traditional mind to give her something personal, it meant a lot to her. Lifting the lid revealed a stunning string of almost perfect pearls. The colors and sizes matched as close as could be wished for with real pearls, and June was absolutely speechless. It was a very formal gift, and a bit old fashioned, but for some reason June found them absolutely amazingly beautiful.

June admired them in their box for a while, then around her neck in her bathroom for another few minutes, before placing them back in their box and putting them with her other jewelry.

Picking the second largest box first, wrapped in silver paper with multicolored fireworks exploding all over it, she opened it to find a stuffed black swan and a note from Ginny. The swan had movable wings and feet, and green eyes. June loved it instantly.

_June, its not much, but I thought it would look cute on your bed. Hope you like it! Love Ginny._

June smiled and placed it on her bed, it did look good there. She'd have to send Ginny a special thank you. She didn't have many stuffed animals, and she really did like them, even if she was getting a little old for them.

June reached for the last box, this one stood to just above her knee and was bigger then her arms could reach around. It was a bright green box with a huge gold bow, and she'd been driving herself crazy with curiosity since she'd seen it. She pulled off the lid and looked in side.

It was empty… except for an envelope at the bottom. Severely disappointed, June grabbed the envelope off the bottom and opened it. She pulled out a folded piece of paper, and three tickets fell to the floor. She left them where they were, a little mad at the little bits of parchment, and read the letter.

_June, _

_Gotcha! Sorry, couldn't resist. I hope you like them! See you, Sirius and Remus in two weeks!_

_Love Daphne_

Curiosity re-piqued, June picked up the tickets and read them.

They were tickets to a Quiddich game. In the top box. In Moscow. _Russia_. It was the playoffs before the World Cup that year, one of the teams would be either the Russian team, Ivanovo Indriks or Puddlemere United. The other was going to be decided this coming up weekend, either the Japanese team, Toyohashi Tengu, or the American team Sweetwater All-Stars. The Cup would be held in either Japan or the States this year, so it was the last game she could reasonably go to.

And she had three tickets. One for her, one for her father, and one for Remus. She was going to Russia.

June fainted.

~*~SB~*~

Sirius was downstairs in the library, waving his wand to control the magical quill that wrote in June's handwriting. He had taken up the laborious task of writing the thank you cards for every guest who had shown up and given money. June would be handling the actual gift givers personally. Next he'd be attaching each letter, wax seal stamped with June's new Signet ring, to an owl, and sending them off. He'd rented a large flock of tawny owls from the post office for the day, to get the whole arduous process over and done with.

Remus was next to him, flipping through the pile of envelopes they'd be shipping to Gringotts, making sure they thanked everyone properly.

Just before lunch, June came running down stairs, waving strips of paper at them and talking a mile a minute.

Sirius stood up and placed his hand over her mouth, he couldn't understand a word she was saying.

"take a deep breath, then speak slowly and clearly." Sirius said, smiling at how she shook with pent up excitement.

June took a deep breath and said "I just opened my gifts, Daphne has given us three top box tickets to the playoffs between Puddlemere United and Ivanovo IndriksIvanovo Indriks in Moscow Russia in two weeks." She said it as slow as she could, and she watched as her guardians blinked.

Sirius grinned.

Remus frowned, "wouldn't you rather take a few friends?"

Sirius shot him a glare, "are you _trying_ to talk her out of taking us?"

June laughed, "I want to take you two! Hermione and Millie have no interest in Quiddich, and Daphne and her family will be at the game, so there's not even the slightest bit of confusion or conflict!"

Sirius whooped. He hadn't been to a Quiddich game in forever, Remus never let him go while June was in school or at the Dursleys, and he understood that, and then when she was _with them_ they always had other things to do. And two years ago when June got to go to the World Cup, Sirius had been left behind, sulking. Happy for her, but still bummed. Now, he'd be going _with_ June to _Russia_! And he didn't even have to feel guilty, because she'd not only have a friend at the game, but she'd spent a week with her other friends so she wasn't even sick of hanging around him yet!

Sirius pulled out a piece of paper and started making a list. He'd need to get out the old tent and fill it up with supplies, find out about transportation out of the country, and take more leave from work.

Ever since they'd retrieved the box, he'd felt no real need to push the Unspeakable program like he had, hell he didn't even see the point of joining. Especially with the new Minister aware that he housed June.

That man was getting annoying.

~*~JP~*~

June sent out her 'thank you's before doing anything else.

She gushed about how pretty and delicate the crystal swan was to Millie, she thanked Ron for giving her an even better edge over Ginny for the upcoming year, and Neville received a very enthusiastic thank you with a desire for instructions on the best possible care for the Fire Lily. Hermione was sent a heartfelt thanks for the beautiful diary, with a note about where she'd found such a elegant book, Luna's thank you note came with a promise to keep it near her always, as good luck wishes that are sincere gifts are much more powerful then the kind you make yourself.

George got a polite and heartfelt thank you for the beautiful earrings, June rewrote it about ten times before she was finally pleased with it. Fred got a thank you and a barely veiled threat about what would befall him if the chocolate was charmed or booby trapped in any way.

Colin's thank you note gushed about as much as Millie's did. June really did appreciate the more thoughtful gifts over the more expensive gifts, even if she really did love all the expensive ones too. Gifts can be thoughtful and expensive…

Snape's thank you note held a promise not to try any spells in the book without his say so and supervision, even though the last wasn't part of his requirements. She felt it was necessary, only a fool would try a hand written spell without someone near by in case something went wrong.

Draco got a very nice note thanking him for the beautiful pearls and admiring how much trouble he must have gone too to find pearls so similar and perfect. Ginny received a gushing note, she wrote it while snuggling with her new stuffed animal. It smelled like the Burrow, and she hoped the smell lasted a little while.

She had an unusually good time stamping each wax seal with her new ring, admiring the imprint left on the letters.

After sending out a few of the owls Sirius had rented for the day, June set to work on a more exciting letter.

June had a blast writing a letter to Daphne, letting her know that she and her guardians would be joining her in Russia, and if she could send any idea on how they would be getting there, so her father didn't find them a flying carpet or some equally ridiculous form of transportation.

Once June sent off her last letter with Sirius' falcon, which he got for long distance or speedy letters, she picked up the plant Neville sent her and headed out back.

~*~JP~*~

June stepped out the back door, the potted plant in one hand, a sandwich in the other. To get out back, you could climb through bushes that lined the walk out front and cut through either the mini forest, or stomp on all the pretty flowers. Or you could go through the kitchen, and one couldn't go through the kitchen without Wendi fetching you something to eat. So, June finished her sandwich as quickly as she could, and walked down the path.

Right outside the back door June could see the half sized Quiddich Pitch, with only one ring on each side and used mostly when June had friends over, marking the right-hand edge of the property. Off to the left she could see the swimming pool area, pool house, 100 foot swimming pool, and hot tub, sparkling in the summer sun at the other edge of the property. Between the pool and the miniature forest that Sirius and Remus spent the full moons in, was a mini farm. There were eight fruit trees at the back, two each of pears, peaches, cherries and one each of red and green apples. In front of the trees was a line of white corn, then rows of various fruits and vegetables that the three residents enjoy. June's section had a few berry bushes and squash vines, Sirius' overflowed with root vegetables, like potatoes and carrots, and Remus' area, by far the largest, held things like broccoli, cauliflower, snap peas, onions and anything else that caught his fancy. Remus was the gardener in the home, and he took care of the entire farm alone, including spelling the air and soil around the different plants for their optimum growing conditions.

To the right, set just below the Pitch was a stable/owlery. It contained two winged horses, Granians which are known for their speed, that Sirius flew every once in awhile. They weren't mistreated or neglected however, since Sirius never locked their stables, so they came and went as desired. And since they lived so close to low populated areas, as long as they kept up with their disillusionment charms, the horses were practically free. The farm and flowers had charms protecting them from all animals, but especially the horses.

On the other side of the stables was an owlery set up for Gaia, Sirius' falcon, Bianca, and great grey owl, Iago, and Remus' spotted owl, Iris. It could also house several other owls, and wild owls often slept in there, especially since Gaia preferred sticking to June's room, Iago and Iris staying in Sirius' and Remus' room, and Bianca preferred actual trees.

Just past the owlery/stables, was a place that was designed just for June. The floor was covered in wild flowers of all kinds and colors, except a small path made of smooth grey stones that led around, then under, the Weeping Willow and to the pretty white gazebo that had vines of morning glories climbing up the posts. June came out here to read, think or just watch the clouds pass overhead. And in this, her little corner of the world, she decided to plant the Lily that Neville had given her. She dug a deep hole right next to the path at the entrance to the gazebo, and replanted her little gift, sprinkling a little water from a nearby water jug that she had Wendi put out there for her.

The little plant looked happy. June smiled and headed back to the Manor. She had a few things she still needed to do today, and it was rapidly ending.

~*~JP~*~

The next morning, August 2nd.

June wandered downstairs in her PJs. It was 6am, Sirius and Remus wouldn't be up for at least a few hours. June liked this time of day, she liked to stretch and go for a walk, go for an early morning fly around the Quiddich Pitch or the whole property, or even watch one of the aerobics tapes she bought a few years back. Then again, sometimes she just liked eating breakfast and reading the paper in quiet. Like this morning.

June sat Indian style at the table in the kitchen, Wendi bringing her a plate of French toast, with sliced strawberries and bananas and powdered sugar sprinkled over the top. She picked up the Daily Prophet that sat on the table, waiting to be read, and shook it open.

_**Exclusive look into the Electus' Sweet Sixteen Birthday Party!**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

June smiled. She'd been waiting for this. She thought she'd get a letter from Colin first, but apparently Rita had dug her claws into him first. There was a picture of her entering the Party Hall with Dumbledore on the front page. She thought she looked really pretty, if a little embarrassed.

June glanced away from the paper for a moment to take a drink of milk, and Wendi caught her attention.

"Miss, you have mail!" Wendi held out a very large, thick envelope with her name scrawled across the front in very familiar handwriting. Colin Creevey. Go figure.

"Thank you Wendi." June smiled, setting the package to the side.

Wendi bowed and got back to work.

June turned her attention back to the paper.

_This reporter got a special invitation to attend Juniper Potter's sixteenth birthday this past Tuesday, and what an event it was! _

June scanned through the article as Rita went on to describe in great detail the party and she even managed to get a few quotes from the guests. She continued to scan as the article continued on page three, with a picture of her dancing with her father, and then on page four, with a very nice picture of her laughing with Hermione, Daphne, Millie, Luna and Ginny towards the end of the party.

At the very end of the exclusive, there was an interview. With Cressida Rosalind.

June groaned. She hoped most people wouldn't make it that far, but that was just wishful thinking.

The interview went on to describe how outraged the event planner was at the lack of control Mr. Black had over his Goddaughter, now daughter but she didn't know that, and how deplorable it was that they deviated from Tradition so much.

June almost laughed as she read it, since in the entire article before the interview, Rita commended June and Sirius on their ability to turn what was usually impersonal and stuffy into something that really represented the birthday girl.

At the end of the interview, Rita went on to say that Juniper Potter might be setting a new trend in traditional sweet sixteens, and how "tradition is really just guidelines for the newer generations, anyway."

June laughed. She set the paper down on the table, drank the last of her milk and got up. She grabbed her envelope of pictures and made her way to her room. She had favors to finish.

~*~DM~*~

Draco sat at the breakfast table with his mother, his father having left for work early. He was fully dressed, he even had his boots on, as was the Malfoy way.

#5; Malfoys always look their best

Draco sighed and pushed his eggs around his plate. His parents had received a thank you note yesterday afternoon, and Draco had got nothing. Not even a mention in the obligatory thank you note. It almost seemed like they left him out on purpose.

Maybe he was too possessive at the end of the party. Maybe June's boyfriend, supposedly ex-boyfriend, who didn't dance with her more then twice, was jealous of him and forbid her from talking to him. Maybe he was forgettable.

#111; Malfoys are never forgotten

"There's an article on June's party in the Daily Prophet." Draco's mother said, dragging him out of his misery. "Would you like to read it?" Narcissa asked, seeing her son glare at her in a very mild, and miserable, impression of his father.

Draco sighed dramatically. "Why would I want to read about it? I was _there_."

Narcissa smiled slightly, "oh, I guess you're right. And since you _saw_ everything, you won't be needing these _pictures_ either, will you?" she held back a grin as Draco jerked up and sent a glass of orange juice flying off the table.

He coughed to hide his embarrassment as the House-elves did their job, and held out his hand for the paper.

#30; Malfoys are always dignified

Draco looked at the pictures, smiling as June laughed and danced across the page. Just because his curiosity got the better of him, Draco started reading the article.

Halfway through the description of the shoe ceremony, he decided to skip and skim. There was the odd quote here and there, mostly from the adults attending, most likely acquired while the teens were dancing. One caught his eye.

"Juniper just went through a really difficult break-up, so it's nice to see her having so much fun." Fleur Delacour, fellow Triwizard Champion two years prior said, when asked her opinion on the birthday girl. She declined to answer, when asked who the mysterious boyfriend was that broke our dear girls heart.

Draco froze, his eyes glued to that one line.

"Juniper just went through a difficult break-up"

The Weasel only danced with her once or twice.

The Weasel lit a candle because he 'keeps her laughing'

The Weasel didn't sit at her table with her.

June wasn't with the Weasel. She really was single that night. _He should have made a move!_ Offered a comforting shoulder, danced with her more, or something!

Draco excused himself and retreated to his bedroom. He had pictures to cut out, a letter to write and a plan to make.

Draco was halfway up the stairs before it hit him. _She hadn't sent a thank you note to him. She'd purposely left him out, even when he gave her the most beautiful pearls ever!_ Draco leaned his head against the hand rail of the staircase.

Narcissa looked around the corner of the doorway she was standing in. Her son, so proud and strong, a Malfoy, bent double, looking pathetic, lightly banging his head against hand rails. She smiled. Her son was too passionate for the rules Lucius set for him, he was too wild and free, like their cousin, Sirius Black.

Her son was slowly breaking out of the mold Lucius had crammed him into so many years ago.

She glanced again and he was gone. _He's probably off cutting the pictures out of that newspaper._

~*~JP

Draco was indeed carefully removing the pictures from the newspaper, to add to his collection. He had just cut out the last picture, when an owl flew through his window.

It was a little tawny owl, like the kind that had delivered the thank you note to his parents. He quickly took the note from the little thing, gave it an owl treat, and broke June's seal.

He grinned as her words washed over him, letting him know how much she appreciated his gift. Draco sat for a moment, basking in the glow of her letter.

Then he placed it near the empty picture frame that had been the favor at June's party. Only it wasn't empty anymore. He picked up the frame carefully and examined the picture. It was one of he and June dancing, both of them were smiling. They twirled over and over again, in the repetitious movement of a Wizarding photo.

Draco smiled. What a wonderful gift.

Maybe he should give his mothers advice a try...

~*~JP~*~

June pulled out her numbered chart that had come with the picture frames. She'd finished looking at the thousands of photos Colin had taken, and managed to find one, and make a copy, to match to each of her guests. Very carefully, with Sirius' wand that she'd borrowed from her now awake father, June tapped the first box. A name appeared, Hermione Granger, as it grew to cover the whole page. June placed the picture she'd chosen, of her and Hermione dancing to Waterfalls by TLC, laughing as June dipped Hermione, and then Hermione twirled June, on top of the chart. The picture faded into the chart, and the square returned to its original size, now glowing blue.

One down, sixty-nine to go.

~*~JP~*~

The rest of summer passed quickly for the young woman and her friends. The two weeks prior to the Quiddich match were spent mostly at Grimmauld Place or Black Manor. June would sometimes join Sirius and Remus for meetings, she would talk to Kreacher or Mrs Black while they discussed what the new Minister was doing, or not doing, and guessing about what Voldemort was doing, and not doing.

One night, eating dinner after a meeting, Sirius was complaining about Remus going on another mission. It hadn't been decided if it was worth him going or not, but Sirius was definitely against it.

"Its not safe, hes a psychopath and dangerous." Sirius said slamming his fist on the table.

Remus sighed, "If I can keep him out of You-Know-Who's grasp, whats a little danger?"

"a little danger!?" Sirius scoffed, "buddying up to Fenrir Greyback is not a 'little danger'!"

"whats he going to do, bite me?" Remus asked sarcastically.

"What makes you think you can do any good?" Sirius asked, "why would a werewolf who purposely goes out to infect as many people as possible side with us over a thing that would give him free rein over muggles?"

Remus sighed, "Maybe Greyback is a hopeless case, but the colony of wolves hes made may think differently, they may be able to be reasoned with."

Sirius shook his head, "I don't want you near him, this is a bad idea."

June poked her food, watching Sirius fret over Remus, and Remus just shake his head and sigh.

"if this guy is so bad and so evil, why doesn't someone kill him?" June asked quietly.

Sirius looked shocked, Remus gave a slight smile.

"If we just went out and killed him, his pack would go straight to You-Know-Who, in need of a new leader." Remus explained while Sirius gaped like a fish. "Greyback bit all of these people, and took them in and kept them safe from werewolf hunters. Even the ones who might have wanted to retain real lives, went out into the world and received so much prejudice and hate thrown at them that they ran back to him."

"even their families rejected them." Sirius muttered, playing with his barely eaten food.

June nodded, frowning. "why couldn't they make Remus their new leader? He leads a pretty normal life, right?"

Remus smiled indulgently, Sirius his face in his hand.

"Honey, the only reason I live like I do is because I was able to go to school and make friends who have taken care of me." Remus explained. "I've never been able to retain a job for very long, even with the wolfsbane potion. And most of the werewolves don't have magic, so its even harder for them. They didn't even know it was possible, its harder on their bodies, and it shortens their life span dramatically."

"but, yes," Sirius muttered darkly, "I think thats what people are hoping for."

June nodded. It was amazing how much about the world that she didn't learn about in school. The meeting prior to that one was followed by a similarly tense meal, but it hit a lot less close to home for them.

Apparently, the Death Eaters who'd gotten caught last spring, and broke out soon after, were in constant trouble. The ones who had been prominent members of Wizarding society and were now in hiding and on the run in particular. The most notable being Nott senior. Snape had learned of a plot that the Dark Lord was going to use his son, Teddy, her housemate, to cause trouble at Hogwarts. Any more details then that were kept between Snape and Dumbledore, but many of the parents were worried.

June wasnt particularly fond of Teddy, but she didn't think he was capable of causing too much damage, he'd always been more of a joker with a mean streak then Death Eater material.

But you never could tell. War changed people.

~*~JP

The trip to Russia was much more relaxing. They 'camped' for the three day long Quiddich match, just having fun and being silly. June got to know Daphne's little sister, Astoria, possibly more then she'd have liked to. The 14 year old spent most of the first day asking questions about Draco, and even when she ran out of inquiries she rarely stopped talking. She thought a lot of herself for a tiny brainless little thing.

"Da's always favored her." Daphne explained while Astoria was bugging someone else for a moment. "she's never had to really do anything. Even at school most people cater to her, just because of Da's standing here."

June raised an eyebrow, "what is she going to do at Hogwarts, when the teachers expect her to learn and work?"

Daphne smiled a little, "I'm looking forward to learning."

June shook her head, "what house is she in?"

Daphne shrugged, "Same as I was in, all of our family's been the same. So I don't know if they'll put her in Slytherin automatically, or sort her officially."

"they didn't tell you?" June asked, surprised.

Daphne shrugged, "nope."

the girls giggled, "this should be an interesting year." June said with a sigh, leaning into her friend as they watched a very tired pair of seekers fly lazily overhead.

Half way through the third day, while the Puddlemere United Seeker was resting and her second was covering, the Ivanovo Indriks seeker caught the snitch. It was 6340/5520 Ivanovo. About half of the audience was asleep, but June and Daphne had been on watch, and got to see the catch. The cheering and booing of the conscious fans woke the ones trying to sleep, at 2:26am.

Puddlemere wouldn't be in the running for the Cup, again, but it was a good game and a well deserved break.

June said good bye to Daphne for a few more weeks, looking forward to the time when they would again be living in the same room.

~*~JP

After resting up from their vacation, Sirius and Remus took June school shopping, her friends having gone while she was in Russia.

The guys left June at the Robe shop to run some errands, they'd meet her in the book store next door if they didn't return before she was done ordering clothes.

June stepped out of the robe shop, earlier then even they might have thought. She had rushed through her clothes for the chance to enjoy some time in the book store without Sirius whining in her ear the whole time.

She didn't even make it halfway across the street when a large hand on her shoulder stopped her. Fear instantly ran through her as a voice she didn't recognize spoke.

"Miss Potter, should you be wandering around in these dangerous times alone?"

she turned to look at her potential attacker, well aware that there were plenty of witnesses and many specifically looking at her with wide eyes.

It took her a moment to realize who she was looking at, the first thought being a tall lion was a big hint.

"Minister." June acknowledged with a nod. "My Father assumed I would be safe walking from the robe shop to the book store." she shrugged, "obviously I need to be more observant when alone."

Scrigmore grunted and gestured to the ice cream parlor a few shops away, "Mind if I speak to you for a moment?"

June sighed, "As long as you keep it quick, I really do need to get my books."

His mouth twitched, in amusement or annoyance she couldn't tell, "I will personally escort you back."

with his hand still resting on her shoulder, they walked to Florean Fortescue's, the manager giving them a table slightly apart from any other, though it didn't really matter as the Minister put up privacy spells as soon as she had ordered, and received, a white chocolate raspberry milkshake.

"Miss Potter, I don't know if you know this," Scrigmore started, "but I have been trying to speak with you most of the summer."

June tilted her head to the side as she ate a spoonful of her milkshake, "I guessed when you showed up uninvited at my birthday party."

yep, that time was definitely annoyance.

He cleared his throat and leaned in, "This is a difficult time for our world, right now what the people need is hope."

June's eyes narrowed, "What they need is someone in power who will help them. Who will do more then pass out useless pamphlets."

his mouth tightened, "they need to trust their Ministry."

June leaned back, "Then I guess the Ministry should do something to earn their trust."

"Like give them a symbol to follow." Scrigmore said, with a little too much smugness.

June glared, "no, the last thing people need is a false idol. They need protection spells and a way to defend themselves."

"if you join with me, you can make your opinions heard on a national level, be able to really help people."

"Finishing school will do that much better then being a pawn and face for the Ministry." June said, sipping her drink calmly.

The Minister sighed, "you've spent to much time with that band of rebels. I had hoped that with Sirius being an Auror and almost an unspeakable that you'd have more political aspirations. Your association with the Malfoys and your interest in Magical Law also lead me to believe you'd be more open minded to helping people now, to making a difference. Perhaps I was wrong."

June shook her head. "i have every interest in helping people, I just have a different idea of how to do that then you do." she stood up and smiled, "now if you don't mind, I would like to return to my day's activities."

she stepped out of the privacy bubble and walked on her own to the book store. She wasn't really afraid of being attacked, since everyone on the street had been watching them and still was.

~*~JP

by the time Sirius and Remus returned, they had heard about the Electus and the Ministers very public private meeting. Everyone in Diagon Ally was talking about it. June gave them a summary when they got home, but not until she spent a good hour in the book store and a bit of time wandering around Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

Overall, it was an interesting end to an exciting summer. June was glad to be returning to school in the next few days.

~*~JB~*~

A/N ok, the pouch that Luna gave June, I got all that information on Google Wiccan sites. Several of them. Like, ten. So I'm not going to put each site. If you find contradicting information, well, that's the internet for you. And I did cut a few of the properties, because almost all of them has a sexuality element that I didn't feel necessary in my story. So, if you have a complaint about this tiny insignificant piece of this chapter, I'm claiming artistic license.

Quiddich! All the teams are found in Quiddich Through The Ages, except the Russian team Ivanovo Indriks, because JK didn't have a Russian team, and I wanted June to go to Russia. Cause that's where I have always imagined my Daphne to be from. And going up against Puddlemere United is just icing on the cake, personally. So, with a little help from a friend, 3RodaRiddle3, I chose Ivanovo as the city to represent, after going through a few legendary beasts in Russian culture and finding the Indrik. I thought the two names sounded cool together, and Ivanovo is only ABOUT 180 kilos from Moscow, I don't know for sure, cause I was measuring with my finger, since google maps couldn't give me a number. So, an Indrik is described as a gigantic bull with the head of a horse and an enormous horn in its snout, making it vaguely similar to a rhinoceros, and supposed to be the biggest land mammal to ever have lived. So I thought it would be cool to have real ones. ^_^ yes, that's very Hagrid of me.

The names for the owls are borrowed from the Disney Movie Aladdin, the GooGooDolls song Iris, and the Shakespeare play Taming the Shrew.

Again, sorry this chapter took so long, hopefully a new one will be up sooner then two years from now.

reviews help :) its because of you guys that this is written.


	54. Chapter 54 Slytherins

Chapter 54 Slytherins

A/N: I'm glad most of you seemed to like the last chapter, I hope you like this one as well. It changes POV a lot, but I put their initials before each change, so hopefully that helps. Its actually kind of difficult to switch minds that much... hopefully it turned out ok ^_^

on to the story!

~*~PP~*~

Pansy sat on the train to Hogwarts. Blaise, Theodore, Crabbe and Goyle were in the compartment. Draco usually joined them after the Prefect meeting. She sighed.

Life was not going how it was supposed to. She was 16, and not betrothed. Draco should be hers by now, she should have a necklace or ring or something that tells the world she is off the market and set to become a Malfoy the second she finishes her education. She should be finding a suitable Manor for her to run for her husband as he works in the Ministry and does his duty for the Dark Lord.

Now her best shot at becoming a Malfoy lies in a half-bloods indifference.

Pansy looked out the window as Blaise nagged Goyle for some new form of idiocy. _If only I could find a way to make Potter revolting in his eyes. _

The only problem with that, was that she couldn't see how she _wasn't _revolting. She had messy hair and ugly glasses, she was too independent and took her education way to seriously. She had no breeding or class, as her 16th birthday proudly displayed. She also had horrible taste in men. _Dumping Draco for a Weasley... dating a Hufflepuff... who knows what she'll get with this year._

_After dating a Weasley, its a miracle shes not pregnant. Everyone knows they were baby making machines, and had no scruples about premarital sex. Might as well be muggles..._

Pansy grinned as a thought flitted into her head. Potter would date anyone, obviously, so what if she got someone to date her, make her fall hard in love, get her to sleep with him, then dump her, hard.

She just had to find someone who could do the job.

He had to be attractive, but not too attractive, he couldn't already have a bad reputation for breaking hearts. He had to be smart, Potter could tell a bad liar, any Slytherin could.

She had to find a Ravenclaw...

~*~BZ~*~

Blaise had never cared for Draco, he was distant and silly, but she disliked being used. Even though she had been using him... that didn't matter. It wasn't the point.

The point was that her pride had been hurt and she was determined to get revenge.

She knew Pansy would be out for blood, she seemed to think the boy belonged to her. Like she had more of a right to him and his lifestyle then other girls. She would be a good ally.

But she was stupid. She would think of something petty and pointless that did nothing to make anyone feel any better about the situation. What she needed was a good idea. Blaise could come up with a great idea, given time. And Pansy could be useful in putting it in action. She just had to make sure the stupid bint didn't do anything before the time was right.

Starting drama at the beginning of the year never did any good. Let everyone get comfortable first, then make a mess.

But she needed to convince Pansy to wait, she needed a plan...

~*~DM~*~

Draco sat in the Prefects compartment, listening to a stuffy Ravenclaw Head Girl go on about the rules and introductions of the new prefects. The new Slytherins were two he didn't recognize as influential in their year, which was an odd choice for Snape, he knew the Slytherins wouldn't listen to just anyone, no matter the power given to them.

A mousey boy named Sam Andrews, who looked like he'd be happier in Hufflepuff, and a sharp-eyed girl named Saphira Taylor, a muggleborn if he wasn't mistaken.

She had more of a chance then he, she had to be strong to survive in Slytherin with no magic blood.

Finally, they were dismissed! Draco got up to head out, ready to wait for the 5th years to find them in a few hours. He headed to June, who was sitting with Granger and Longbottom, when someone beat him there.

The Head Boy, Benedict Jackman, a pompous, pretty boy, typical Gryffindor, tall, broad, golden blond hair and baby blue eyes, had stopped to talk to June.

"Would you stay after, June. I'd like to... chat for a second," the golden boy said with a disgusting grin.

Granger sighed with obvious jealousy, and smiled at June before rushing out of the room, dragging a frowning Longbottom with her. Draco reluctantly followed them out, not able to catch June's eye due to the lump of a Gryffindor blocking his view.

He did wait just outside the door though. Unable to hear what was going on inside, despite a few eavesdropping spells, it was a very long ten minutes until June emerged.

She rushed past him, and when he looked back in the room the guy was grinning with his hand to his cheek.

Draco fumed and stormed off to find his Slytherin friends. He had no desire to sit with June and listen to her gush to her girlfriends about the hunky Gryffindor.

~*~JP~*~

Junes hand stung from how hard she had slapped the Head Boy. She intended to speak with Snape about as soon as she had a chance.

_What an asshole, I can't believe he thought I would just fall into his lap... a savior for a savior... "a girl as delicate as you should have someone who could protect her" as if I need his protection! _

June seethed as she stormed through the train, almost running past the compartments in her fury.

_Ugh, why does every pureblood think I either want to roll over and be someones good little house wife, or that I'm like Blaise and willing to do anything to marry well? Is that the only role of "good little witches" in this world? To breed and serve?_

She burst into the last compartment, her usual spot where her friends knew to meet up. Hermione had apparently already told the rest about why she was late, as every girl was at the edge of their seat, waiting to hear what happened, while Ron and Neville looked concerned.

June took a moment to catch her breath and then spoke very carefully.

"if I ever hear of any one of you even considering dating that vile, disgusting, creature, I will personally knock some sense into you."

the boys sighed in relief, they probably knew something the girls didn't, something that only boys tell other boys.

The girls burst forth with a million questions, only growing silent when June raised her hand.

"He asked me to stay, as soon as everyone left he sat uncomfortable close to me, placed his hand on my knee and made his proposition. When I declined his offer to possibly be his future trophy wife, his smile widened and he said that he knew I'd be just like the other Slytherins, easy as breathing, and told me that his room was always open to me, while he slid his hand up my thigh and tried to go up my skirt." the looks of horror on her friends faces made her feel a little better about the situation. "then I pushed him, slapped him, and headed here."

again the girls all spoke at once, this time June sat and let them go on. Ron and Neville shared a significant glance, but said nothing.

The cacophony was interrupted when the compartment door opened and Colin was standing there.

"June, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, and Daphne," he said with a smile, "you are invited to join a few select students in the front compartment for lunch."

they were silent for a moment, then Neville said, "what?"

Colin's grin widened, "the new professor wants to spend some time with a few top students. You all are on the list he gave me."

Ron scowled fiercely, and sank in his spot.

June stood up, "i could use some mindless flattery about my awesomeness. You guys coming?"

Hermione and Daphne couldn't say no to a direct invite from a teacher, Neville and Ginny were too honored to even consider rejecting. This left Luna, Millie and Ron alone in the compartment. Luna just smiled and waved, Millie just smiled a little, while Ron muttered to himself disgruntledly.

~*~BZ~*~

Blaise sat with her arms and legs crossed. She was surrounded by mostly idiots. A few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, a handful of Gryffindors, mostly Junes little crew of em, and a few of her fellow Slytherins.

Very few.

Draco had joined them after the prefect meeting, and sat silently between Crabbe and Goyle, obviously furious about something. Less then ten minutes later the June's Camera Boy knocked on the door and told her she was being summoned to the front compartment for a special meeting. Just her. Well, and the Carrow Twins, but they were second years and hardly counted.

Now she sat watching the boy across from her gorge himself on the lunch that was provided for them surrounded by goodie-goodies. And she had no idea why she was here.

So far the blob of a teacher who was hosting this thing was just going around asking the students about their families. They all had influential families, that were not connected to the Death Eaters.

She had heard of people like this Slughorn, who collected people and took the credit for them becoming something. It wasn't a bad idea, especially if one had ambition, without direction. Kind of like her...

she watched as Granger got flirted at by some McLaggen guy, she didn't seem interested in the slightest.

June was chatting with the Bobbin girl, a third year Ravenclaw who's family owns a chain of apothecaries. they were discussing the pros and cons of dried vs fresh ingredients.

The Weasley girl looked bored while Daphne tried to listen politely to the McLeggan kid brag about his family's something-or-other.

Longbottom was staring moony-eyed at June, as he usually did.

"and you Miss Zabini, your mother is quite well off, what's her secret?" Slughorn asked, looking a little desperate after the disappointing answer he got from the kid stuffing his face.

Blaise grinned her best evil Slytherin grin, "she likes rich men, and shes always been a talented potion brewer."

Slughorns eyes widened, and shifted to Weasley, "and you Miss, I've heard of your talent with emotion based spells"

Blaise tuned out again, hopefully she had cured his interest in her.

~*~PP~*~

after Blaise left, Pansy spent her time and energy telling Draco all about how amazing her summer was, talking up her activities and accomplishments. She'd always been trained to be the kind of woman who would make a good Mrs Malfoy, but now that she was 16, her training was being put to practice. She was hosting and planning events, she was attending dinners with her parents, even meeting eligible young men. Her father was determined to find her a good match, since he had not received the offer of a betrothal from the Malfoy's at her birthday party. So far no offers, but she figured they were intimidated by her class and breeding.

She could tell Draco was impressed, he wasn't talking and looked like he was thinking really hard about something. June wouldn't make half the wife she would.

When Blaise returned, she made a short explanation about how the new Potions teacher was recruiting students with promising futures for his little club, but she had to be lying. Who had a more promising future then her Draco? And her of course, but she was a girl and not meant to stand alone.

Ah, the Death Eater thing. He must not be very bright anyway.

She had to return to her plan, part one, make Draco see that shes the perfect bride, part two, find someone who will make June fall in love with him, get her out of her Dracos mind.

"i wouldn't be surprised if Longbottom made a move on Potter soon, he's getting more doe eyed every year." Blaise sneered.

Draco shook his head, "i think hes too late, she met with the Head Boy after the meeting today. In private. He looked pretty pleased after she'd left."

Pansy scowled. That boy had a reputation for romancing a girl until she gave it up. In fact, if she recalled correctly...

"Ben Jackman? Are you kidding?" Blaise scoffed, "June wouldn't fall for his cock and bull lines, shes heard them all through me 3 years ago!"

Yep, he was Blaise's first. I wonder if June even remembers that its him...

"besides," Blaise continued, waving her hand dismissively, "June's never been into that kind of guy. She's more into the sweet, charming, down to earth kind of guy. The ones who don't care about image and prestige."

Draco looked confused, but Pansy hoped he was realizing he never could stand a girl who didn't respect his family name and breeding. She would just lower them.

Yes, it looked like convincing Draco that June was a bad choice wouldn't be too hard, but she still wanted June to be taken in by some guy. She wanted someone to break her heart.

~*~BZ~*~

Draco left to do his rounds with June, Teddy, Crabbe and Goyle wandered off somewhere, leaving Pansy with Blaise.

"So, whats your plan?" Blaise said, crossing her legs.

Pansy looked surprised for a second, then her eyes hardened. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Blaise smiled, "we both know that you haven't given up on Draco, and we both know that you blame June. So, what is your plan, so that I can tell you my plan and actually get something done."

Pansy glared, then smiled smugly. "I'll have you know, that my plan is brilliant. I'll make Draco see how perfect I am, while taking Potter out of the picture by getting her to fall in love with someone that I hire. Most likely a Ravenclaw."

Blaise blinked. "Thats the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Pansy glared, "Well, what's your idea, Ms Smarty."

"i don't have an idea yet." Blaise said, "but I can tell you whats wrong with yours."

her glare deepened.

"If Draco never liked you before, he's not going to suddenly like you unless something really drastic changes, and more then just June falling in love with some guy, that kind of thing changes. Plus, getting a guy to pretend to be in love with June, to make her love him won't work. She's too smart for that. Hell, Susan Bones is too smart for _that!_"

slowly Pansy's glare fell into contemplation. "Fine, you come up with something, but do it fast."

Blaise grinned, "give me till the first Quiddich match, if I don't come up with something by then, I'll help you with your plan, or anything you come up with between now and then."

Pansy nodded, "Deal."

~*~DM~*~

Draco walked with June, they were patrolling their section of the train, a dull task.

"So, what did the Head Boy want?" Draco asked carefully. He trusted Blaise's opinion, but he wanted to hear it from June.

June looked down as she walked, "He made his interest in me known, in a very rude manner, and I turned him down, in a slightly violent manner."

Draco's brow furrowed. Rude? "Is it something that needs to be handled?"

June would know what that meant, it was a common question in Slytherin. The young ones were picked on, the girls attacked, the boys ganged up on. They were Slytherins, they were targets for the rest of the school, especially "brave" Gryffindors. They would always spread the news, they needed to know who to watch out for, but it was always up to the victim how it was handled. If it was minor, it would be ignored, if it was mediocre it would be avenged, and if it was serious Snape was involved.

As Prefects and 6th years, they would be doing a lot of the "handling" this year. Fifth years were swamped with O.W.L.s, 7th years needed to focus on their future, and everyone else was too young. So, it fell to the 6th years.

June smiled a little, "no, its fine. if it progresses, it will be at a Snape level."

so it _was_ serious.

Obviously she didn't want his help with it though, so he changed the topic.

"how was the meeting with the new teacher?" Draco asked, "Blaise said you and a bunch of the Gryffindors were there."

June nodded, "it was a little dull, but I did meet Melinda, her family is high in the apothecary business, it was very interesting talking to her. I look forward to the parties he promised, if only to speak with her and to learn a bit more about my fellow students."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "don't you know enough of our year mates from other houses?"

June laughed, "Melinda's a 3rd year, and I don't know very many of the younger years, or even the seventh years. I could be working with these people when I'm out in the real world, it would be nice to know a few of them since everyone knows who I am."

Draco shook his head, "you would make a really good politician."

June shook her head, "i can't imagine being anything like Fudge or Scrimgeour."

Draco nodded, "yeah, thats true. You're way to honest."

June laughed, "you make that sound like a bad thing!"

Draco just smiled.

He was starting to think his Mother was right, maybe if he started actively breaking the Malfoy rules, she'd see him in a different light. Maybe if he really started trying to figure out who he was, aside from a Malfoy, he'd be the kind of man she wants. Needs. He needed to start from the base, and work his way up. He would start tomorrow, with his clothes.

He saw how the way they dressed changed the Weasel Twins, they acted different, walked different, even looked at other people differently. It was kind of frightening how they had almost seemed like the kind of people he could run into in his fathers group of associates. Then again, they would revert back to being Weasels with the slightest provocation. _But wasn't that the point of being yourself? No matter whats going on, you are always you..._

~*~JP~*~

June finally made her way back to her friends for the last leg of the train ride. She sat with her eyes closed, between Hermione and Daphne, as they all talked about their summers.

She must have drifted off, because the next thing she knew, she was being woken up by Millie, telling her they were almost there. The others were changing, Hermione and June already in their robes for their Prefect duties.

They took a carriage up to the school, June starting at the sight of the leathery, scaly black winged horses that pulled the carriages. She slowly walked up to one and held out her hand to pet it. Thestrals. She'd learned about them before, but now she could see them. And she didn't understand why... she hadn't seen anyone die, thats what everyone said was the catalyst...

she shrugged, _I'll ask Snape later._

Her, Daphne and Millie separated from the group to sit at their House table. The sorting passed with surprising slowness, apparently the Hat wanted to make sure they knew what he thought of the current politics of the school. June agreed, they needed to be united, not separated into enemies. Too many people took House rivalries too seriously.

The feast was quiet, Pansy glaring at Daphne like it was her fault she'd spent the previous year in exile.

_This is going to be fun..._

in the dorm, the room had been expanded to fit the extra bed, and unluckily for June, she was still right next to Pansy. Daphne was across the room between Blaise and Millie.

Al she could think of as she closed her eyes, was thank Merlin she knew that no matter what class was first thing the next morning, it was one that she had chosen.

~*~JB~*~

A/N I know its short, sorry, but its all I had to say for this part. Next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. Please Review :) the more I get the more I write.


End file.
